Las sombras de la hoja
by neah20
Summary: Tragados por el shinigami, este es un mundo inesperado... la gente es rara y creen que son héroes algo que un shinobi nunca será aunque bien será divertido intentar.
1. Chapter 1

No tengo derecho de naruto ni de boku no hero, solo el fic que se publica únicamente en fanfiction

Shinigami 1

El soleado día se arrastra a través de la lujosa habitación de preferencias tradicionales japonés, fotos enmarcadas adornan las escasas repisas, un estante de libros gruesos junto con un escritorio donde una moderna laptop está abierta pero apagada.

En un gemido se despierta mirando el techo desde el centro del cuarto, Todoroki Fuyumi pasa su mano por la frente sintiéndose agotada y aterrada en proporciones similares... aun su corazón golpea con fuerza su agobiado pecho y le duele.

Todo duele.

Cree que es el estrés de saber a su madre lejos, que le han hecho daño a su hermanito Shoto sin que a su padre le preocupe en algo la estabilidad emocional en esta casa... lo débil que es ni siquiera defenderlos.

Parpadea al tratar de sentarse cayendo penosamente en su almohada con un sonido seco, hay una voz detrás de su cabeza que golpea fuerte como el eco de algo que está olvidando, esforzándose por venirse a la vanguardia entre sus prioridades en este aparente día normal.

Su pesadilla.

El motivo de su agitación en ese día, enfocándose en esa sensación de arrastre que deja sus suposiciones de estrés fuera de cuestión que le arrebata el aliento de manera agresiva... su nariz pica olfateando la hierba, la sangre y el agua como viejos recuerdos que golpean su mente frágil.

Fuyumi apenas tiene el pensamiento que no ha estado expuesta a ese tipo de olores para saber identificarlos, pero lo sabe... esa voz al margen de su mente... endurecida... demandante... le hace saber que si los puede detectar aun cuando es un ligero viento en los bosques ¿Qué bosques?

Entonces viene como un ruido que la deja sorda, sus ojos se abren aterrados cuando todo es borroso... no está viendo el techo... está viendo un escenario de sangre interminable entre enormes árboles y la adrenalina de que está siendo perseguido ¿por quién?

Fuyumi se retuerce tratando de centrarse de nuevo, aferrarse a la lucidez porque un instinto le dice que si se relaja... si acepta todas estas emociones y dolores será su fin... pero esta perdiendo, lo sabe y le aterra cuando su voz ha sido arrebatada, sus gritos por auxilio... porque alguien venga nunca brotan.

Ella está en un bosque, no en una habitación y la pegajosidad el olor a sangre bombardea sus sentidos.

Imágenes vienen, pensamientos que no son suyos y una personalidad abrasiva la comienza a empujar... todas las muertes que ha contado, todos los rostros que ha torcido, todos esos Uchiha que se han atravesado en su camino.

Su tortura, su sacrificio y su inminente muerte rodeada de enemigos.

Cuando llega la paz, cuando al fin esta descansando con sus antepasados... no son los Todoroki... es otro nombre con más significado y honor, con más guerras y muerte, un fundador... un líder que Fuyumi mas siente suyo.

Despierta viendo un mundo nuevo, su pueblo es más grande y un anciano herido le regresa la mirada ¿su alumno?... pero esta la solemnidad que debe luchar, que esta reducido a un muñeco.

A su lado esta su hermano, no es Touya, no es Natsuo, no es Shoto... es solo _el... _alguien a quien confiaría su vida, por el que mataría y prosperaría... el tonto que hizo un sueño tan ambicioso... su lealtad es para él, solo él y cuando murió se sintió tan solo... ahora están ahí de nuevo bajo el control de su vil ¿jutsu?

Su cabeza duele cuando todo termina con solo una lagrima rodando en su mejilla... Fuyumi gime como un animal herido sin poder moverse, apagándose paulatinamente cuando piensa en ese sentimiento de traición e impotencia recorriéndole, llenándole de emociones que alguien de su edad no debería de experimentar.

Ella perdió o gano algo más.

Lucha, sangre, supervivencia, muerte, enseñanza, entrenamiento, clanes, guerra, protector, compromiso, lealtad a su pueblo... su amado pueblo.

_Por Konoha._

...

No tarda en nada en sacar conclusiones o teorías, su inteligencia moviéndose antes de su despertar enteramente... sabe no está en Konoha, es antinatural pero ahí está respirando y se niega a abrir sus ojos por un momento pero se regaña por tal excusa infantil.

Abrirlos pesa, como si sus ojos ardieran y puede ver un techo que no conoce... trata de olfatear, ampliar sus sentidos para rastrear peligros pero se da cuenta que no puede, hay un vacío en su sistema que es muy notable.

Su paranoia es absoluta pero con sus habilidades atenuadas no puede más que realizar todo a la antigua... recostado chistea los dientes obligando al pánico a retroceder, pensar con miedo no es recomendable y se niega a caer en tan patética emoción.

No hay chakra.

Recuerda lo último claro en su mente, su técnica prohibida le fue regresada, obligado a una marioneta sin sentido bajo el mando de un enemigo a su pueblo y entiende que ser sellado en Shinigami no debería terminar con despertar en una cómoda cama en una habitación que no conoce sin una pizca de chakra.

O tal vez si, tal vez estaba experimentando lo que muchos nunca han llegado a descubrir.

Con calma aun cuando sus venas arden en su temperamento y su nefasta situación, se obliga a sentarse rígidamente.

Hay cosas extrañas adornando esta habitación, pero lo básico puede registrarse en su mente... por la ventana hay un sol brillante que calcula esta por algún punto de la mañana, al mirarse se queda sin aliento ante el menudo cuerpo en el que está metido y las manos suaves que no tienen una onza de trabajo en ellas.

Tobirama odia pensar en que debe volver a ponerse en forma y con la edad que calcula, será una terrible experiencia al no ser adecuado para la iniciación que aplico desde que pudo caminar en el clan Senju.

Esta por levantarse, enfrentar y descubrir más de su actual posición cuando es detenido por un fuerte dolor creciendo en su mente... como si deseara partirse... como esa vez en que se descalabro por culpa del imbécil de Hashirama.

Recuerdos comienzan a gotear.

Emociones brotan como una epidemia tratando de afectarle.

Pero siendo el guerrero que es, apenas lo hace pestañear y comprende rápidamente que es lo que está pasando.

Era alguien más, una niña tan joven en la edad de un genin recién graduado de la academia... con inseguridades y problemas que la han estado abrumando, su suave personalidad choca con lo que fue Tobirama a esa edad y más allá del genero equivocado, una amarga sensación de remplazo es claro para su mente.

Era Todoroki Fuyumi, ahora superada por la edad, personalidad y pasiones que hacen de Tobirama el vencedor.

Una risa quiere burbujear de su garganta ante la situación insólita... quizás rencarno, quizás fue impuesto por el Shinigami pero lo seguro es que se siente como que asesino a la persona que era antes de su invocación en Konoha.

Más sangre figurativa en sus sucias manos.

Bueno, Tobirama estaba acostumbrado al asesinato.

XXXXX

Despertar no era lo que esperaba.

Hashirama parpadea ante el charco de lo que asume agua tan sucia como nunca provocándole que tuerza la nariz y se levante de golpe algo que no funciona muy bien ante la disparidad de altura... sus pies se tropezaron cayendo de espaldas a la misma agua tan sucia bañándolo por completo.

-Oh por el sabio- se queja con los ojos cerrados y la voz que suena no es la suya congelándolo unos segundos, no siente que sea algún enemigo... de hecho no ha tenido tan opacos sus sentidos desde que era un niño y no importa cuánto chakra quiera arrastrar para su posible defensa, no encuentra nada -Donde esta Tobi- gime porque su hermanito es el de las teorías y la mente... solo ha confirmado que de hecho la voz es suya.

Hashirama se resigna a abrir sus ojos con molestia, no es de los que se enfrasca en situaciones que no pueda entender... el sigue adelante e inspecciona el entorno con ojos simplemente atrofiados, todo era tan oscuro y apestoso una ventaja de no tener agudos sentidos es que posiblemente podía haber sido peor.

No se siente ni se ve como se lo imaginaba, puede escuchar el eco de vida y otros sonidos discordantes... tal vez es algún tipo de limbo... se encoge de hombros, para ser el estómago del Shinigami bien podía explorar y salir de dudas.

Aunque sin armas se siente tan desnudo.

Suspira al levantarse del charco apestoso, inspecciona sus manos a través de las sombras y solo con acercarlas lo suficiente comprueba que son tan pequeñas como Tsunade.

-Maldición- jura por lo alto en un eco ridículo, su voz es un pitido molesto y solo voltea los ojos... pero la sonrisa burbujeante se estampa en su rostro o por lo menos lo siente antes de brincar a cualquier dirección donde su mala audición le dirige.

El sonido solo se hace más fuerte.

Se pone ansioso, será acaso que el Shinigami come más gente de la que sabe.

Estará aquí atrapado con otros legendarios shinobis.

Su hermanito estará cercas.

Con tanto en mente y la emoción de la aventura como nunca, Hashirama brota bañándose en luces y sonidos discordantes... tiene que entrecerrar sus ojos irritados y cuando los abre... solo se queda con la boca abierta impresionado por lo que registra.

Edificios se alzan por encima de su menuda figura, personas caminan de un lado a otro vestidos de manera graciosa... sus ojos casi brincan cuando ve algunos seres discordantes tan casualmente funcionando en las rutinas de esta monstruosa ciudad... era de noche en los cielos, pero hay tanta luz que no parece.

Chilla brincando de emoción detrás de algún tipo de contenedor apestoso.

Pero se abstiene de salir, puede parecer jovial y descuidado... pero sus ojos no dejan de mirar el entorno con cuidado y sospecha, está en un estado vulnerable que no es recomendable integrarse en una cultura sin saber cómo funciona... puede que Tobi sea el hermano inteligente, pero Hashirama tiene algunos logros para llegar a la edad adulta sin morir.

Sabrá el sabio que le pasara si muere en el estómago del Shinigami.

Con cuidado se integra en las orillas de esa calle, mirando de puntillas a las personas platicando... trata de no llamar la atención de nadie... deslizándose torpemente al decidir salir del callejón con una aguda mirada paranoica... cuando esta por dar un giro en una de esas calles, la que tiene menos luces y más angosta... se detiene ante el reflejo que le regresa la mirada, la diversión de ver espejos en áreas públicas muere por lo que ve.

Hay una niña, está seguro es una niña por la estructura ósea... un cabello castaño oscuro revuelto, tan sucio y húmedo amontonado en la nuca... la ropa es tan colorida con manchas oscuras... y esos ojos tan llenos de una oscuridad y alegría que no concuerdan con el resto demacrado, Hashirama sabe que es ella pero lo niega.

Levanta la mano, hace muecas y la niña imita a la perfección -por el sabio- gime declarando que esto es ridículo, que si bien estaba en el estómago del Shinigami al menos lo iban a regresar a la apariencia que tenía a esta edad.

Palpa sus pantalones percatándose que "ahí" no hay nada provocándole otra oleada de depresión que lo obliga de rodillas con un puchero perpetuo.

Alguien se está riendo de él en alguna parte de este mundo.

Seguro es Madara, el bastardo era un sádico que espera se retuerza en el infierno donde está.

-Ey niña estas bien-

No salta, los shinobis endurecidos como él no se asusta con nada pero no evita soltar un chillido por ser tomado por sorpresa en medio de su crisis existencial... jura a sus sentidos atrofiados y la falta de chakra, le da una mirada sucia a quien se alza por encima de ella -estoy en medio de algo, si te importa- gruñe con el mejor gesto gracioso que pudo reunir volviendo a deprimirse en segundos.

-Mira niña, no es hora para que andes por aquí sola- le vuelven a insistir por encima de su cabeza.

La preocupación de un extraño no es costumbre en la época en la que creció y lo peor de todo es que parece sincero, aunque no del todo seguro con toda sus cualidades atrofiadas y encerradas en un cuerpo de una mocosa... pero por el momento olvida su depresión para levantar el rostro curioso al desconocido -¿no lo es?-

-Por supuesto que no- el desconocido le dice como si fuera una tonta, vestido completamente de negro con algo gracioso encaramado en sus hombros y un cabello que podía ser un orgullo Uchiha de lo revuelto que esta.

Pero no es un Uchiha, carece de la gracia de ese clan en su postura descuidada pero entrenada.

Un suspiro del hombre que está lejos de actuar violentamente en su contra, aun la niña aguarda si necesita saltar fuera del camino aunque no confía mucho en su velocidad -vamos, te llevare a un lugar seguro- le extiende la mano insistente.

Entrecierra sus ojos abiertamente desconfiada sin hacer un movimiento a la mano, los años no lo hicieron tan inocente y el matar a su amigo no le hizo mucho bien a su personalidad, Tobirama nunca se lo dirá en su cara al igual que Mito pero tal vez sea algo malo.

Un suspiro impaciente -soy un héroe-

-¿Un héroe?- arquea la ceja aun encaramada en su postura.

El hombre parpadea lentamente -sí, un héroe- le repite lentamente.

Una burla abierta, Hashirama esta divertido por esto -los héroes no existen- dice abiertamente, puede ser el más positivo entre los shinobi, pero no se deja engañar con títulos que apenas brotan ahora que los clanes dejaron su diferencia... Tobirama se lo explico, un héroe es todo lo que un shinobi no es.

Un héroe es en eso que creen los civiles en la capital.

Qué clase de mundo tiene el Shinigami en su estómago... es gracioso pensar que existan los héroes desinteresados acercándose a una niña desconocida que muy bien puede asesinarte, no es que tenga del todo las capacidades motoras... esta seguro este cuerpo modesto esta tan atrofiado y sin trabajar que sería una vergüenza para el clan... pero recuerda, recuerda tantas maneras que aún le aseguran como un asesino.

El hombre le da una mirada oscura, por supuesto que lo ha ofendido pero Hashirama no está retirando su sonrisa de mierda... esa que dedica a Tobirama cuando está siendo un idiota sin corrección, una que casi no usa cabe decir.

-Vamos niña, es mejor llevarte a una estación y buscar a tus padres- prefiere insistir el hombre.

Hashirama inclina su cabeza enderezándose, arquea la ceja divertido -Yo no voy con un extraño- es definitivo, en la guerra nunca se confía en alguien a la primera vez... menos cuando sus intenciones son un misterio, cualquiera puede ser un buen actor y lo sabe.

El presunto héroe se está cansando.

Pero Hashirama también es un tonto, después de todo conoció a Madara en una situación similar.

Bufando da un paso abierto, sonriéndole brillantemente decidiendo que actuar como una mocosa tal vez le pueda ganar puntos... si hace algo gracioso, bien puede escaparse -Senju Hashirama- se presenta burbujeante.

El adulto por supuesto entrecierra sus ojos ante su cambio de actitud, al menos tiene una buena cabeza si desconfía -Eraserhead- le dice.

La palabra es rara, hace que tuerza la nariz -Eriaserheeaad- intenta mordiéndose en el acto.

Una risa, el hombre está bajando la guardia... acto asimilado.

Todavía la palabra es extraña acto o no.

Ahora, si tan solo no se distrajera tan rápido tal vez pudiera obtener un tanto de información.

-Así que... como llegaste al estómago del Shinigami- prefiere preguntar directamente.

El adulto le da una mirada graciosa.

Hashirama le regresa el gesto brillante.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo

Introducción de un proyecto que ya había pensado hace tanto.

Sobre asesino entre héroes, pues está en pausa.

Y Tobirama si armó rápido su situación! Hashirama no, ya que su despertar fue diferente.

Neah20 fuera


	2. Chapter 2

Shinigami 2

Tobirama se ajusta la ropa que se adaptó mejor a su estilo entre todo ese closet lleno innecesariamente de otras modas que no cree poder enfrentar por el momento de ignorancia (o nunca)... un Kimono en colores neutros con flores estampadas en sus mangas fue lo mejor que encontro.

Desea un Hakama, un kimono masculino o algo aceptable que le de esa familiaridad necesaria de un shinobi con el escudo del Senju... ahora reducido a ropa de civil femenino, pero debe adaptarse con lo que tiene.

Suspira dolorosamente mirando esos ojos grises que se ven tan descoloridos a sus rojos intimidantes, luego la redondez infantil junto con su cabello enmarcado en un blanco conocido solo que manchado con mechones rojos mucho más largo que su corte de toda la vida.

Este no es Tobirama.

Agarrando un mechón de cabello con planes para cortarlo, el Nidaime ya planea cambiar mucho su apariencia pero sabe nunca recuperara similitudes con su antiguo ser... no hay nada para reconocer con excepción del cabello blanco.

Esto no es el tipo de niño que fue a esa edad... no es amenazador, no se ve severo ni asesino... solo una niña adorable a la que no le queda el ceño fruncido o el brillo de sus ojos opacos por una edad de guerras, una mocosa que suplanto por castigo del Shinigami (una conclusión que puede o no ser infundada).

Se niega a mirar a la mocosa del reflejo más tiempo al dar la espalda al espejo de cuerpo completo.

Ahora que está limpio puede iniciar su amena rutina (es muy tarde para una más saludable).

Limpiarse fue fácil pensando solo de manera clínica sin perturbarse por el género equivocado en el que quedó atrapado... da un giro para reflexionar sobre la habitación y algunas cosas que no logra identificar aunque en las memorias de la niña las registra como una laptop, reloj despertador y un teléfono móvil.

Inclina su cabeza cepillando el conocimiento que aunque le esté causando un dolor de cabeza... es un dolor necesario para adaptarse a esta nueva sociedad.

Tobirama no será tomado desprevenido por nada del mundo por lo que se sienta en el futon analizando de nuevo lo que tiene la pequeña mente de la niña a la que suplió con mucha concentración y compromiso.

Hasta ahora lo único claro es que Fuyumi tiene muchos recursos que sabrá aprovechar.

Luego está el conocimiento que guarda en la corta vida de su anfitrión, la cultura de este Japón y todo lo visto académicamente tratando de no sentirse abrumado por algunas fechas que datan de dos mil años cuando los países elementales apenas registraron 100 antes de perderse en guerras.

El clan Senju siempre se jacto de contener un historial de 100 años que palidece con lo que su cerebro sabe.

Suspira cansinamente, hoy es lo que llaman fin de semana, no tiene nada en la agenda y eso es bueno, aunque cree tener otros dos hermanos en casa que no la han buscado demostrando un distanciamiento conveniente para su adaptación.

El dolor de cabeza crece, pero Tobirama es terco en al menos rascar todo el conocimiento general antes de iniciar su propia investigación.

Una sonrisa codiciosa brota ante la mera idea que en ese lugar no hay restricciones, que puede aprender todo sin necesidad de asesinar por la información... predice un choque de culturas más adelante, pero ahora prioriza la simple tentación del aprendizaje sin limitaciones.

Tararea al ponerse de pie ignorando su migraña.

Pasearse por todo el lugar, rastrear el contorno y contar el perímetro junto con la ubicación.

Casualmente señala los puntos donde esconderá armas cuando pueda conseguirlas, tal vez algunas trampas en la ventana o puerta y un rincón para sus investigaciones privadas.

Un suspiro doloroso ante sus habilidades sensoriales perdidas que pudieran ser útiles para realizar tal vez un mapa mental del tamaño del hogar, mira a través de la ventana en una postura que puede pasar a la defensiva rápidamente... su cuerpo es débil... sin chakra... si, debe empezar rápido la adaptación física.

Todo radica en un cuerpo sano.

Piensa ausentemente el tipo de rutina a implementar, por lo que pudo ver este cuerpo no ha tenido un gramo entrenado por lo que debe empezar lentamente... eso es recomendable si no quiere ser contraproducente, el tiempo invertido aumentara paulatinamente y espera que pase al menos dos años antes de ponerse en forma... tardará más en llegar a donde estaba a esta edad.

Pero aquí no hay guerra, aquí no hay niños asesinos ni la presión de hacerse más fuerte y algo así como la nostalgia lo golpean fuertemente a la realización.

-Es un mundo de aparente paz- dice a la nada reflexionando al mismo cielo azul de las naciones elementales, sonríe torcidamente aun con sus fallas... este mundo es lo más cercano al sueño de su hermano mayor.

...

Hay reglas entre los shinobi cuando se llega a un nuevo hogar.

Cuando hicieron el nuevo complejo en el corazón de la aldea, entre todos peinaron el terreno y realizaron el plantío de trampas o sellos de protección... la distribución entre sus parientes... la ubicación de zonas de entrenamiento o jardines para las mujeres.

Cuando salió de la habitación, Tobirama mantuvo su postura erguida vigilante a ambas direcciones del corredor con al menos otras cuatro puertas distribuidas a lo largo, está condenado a realizar esto de la manera rustica sin chakra ni sellos pero estará más cómodo cuando quede todo registrado.

Si, las memorias de la niña le dicen que esas habitaciones dos son de sus hermanos, una abandonada y la principal... pero tiene un estándar, un protocolo y una necesidad de controlarlo por sí mismo, tal vez tachar las áreas que necesitan igualmente un escondite de armas.

Estará satisfaciendo su paranoia que lo obliga a retrasar el inicio del entrenamiento muy necesario para este delgado cuerpo carente de músculos.

Da un paso tentativo al centro, frunce el ceño porque lo ideal sería empezar de afuera para adentro, pero asumiendo que está sola esta planta... era mejor aprovechar e invertir su protocolo.

La primera puerta a su alcance tiene el nombre "Natsuo" al abrirlo sin pensar mostro una habitación... Tobirama por reflejo se tensó pero no vino ningún ataque o trampa obligándose a relajar y entrar.

Como hermano mayor alguna vez se encontró registrando las habitaciones de Kawarama e Itama... Hashirama solo lo revisaba porque aunque era el mayor a todos, tendía a ser un irresponsable y no actualizar las trampas o limpiar el escondite de armas.

Si, Tobirama tiene todo el derecho de forzar su costumbre en esta vida sin respetar la privacidad de nadie.

Este hermano obviamente era un civil y muy desordenado, desaprobó su descuido en el escritorio cuya documentación seguro se revolvería... luego su ropa que podía causar un accidente... las puertas del closet abierta y un futon revuelto con lo que aprecia es ropa sucia... niega para sí mismo.

Puede que no haya tenido hermanos menores en mucho tiempo que puede tener sus costumbres algo oxidadas pero recuerda que es lo que hacía a Kawarama e Itama cuando están siendo imprudentes con su zona de descanso.

Sonrió maliciosamente ante la idea de castigo y confiscar la laptop que es lo que recuerda este hermano adora más, piensa en alguna manera hacerse del celular si este comportamiento persiste.

La idea de tener hermanos menores es un tanto dolorosa, pero los tiene ahora y Fuyumi los amaba... un amor que aunque todavía no calienta a Tobirama, era su responsabilidad ahora... una ley para su instinto fraternal y estará condenado si abandonara a su sangre, nunca lo hizo antes tampoco ahora.

Rastrea la habitación, mira por la ventana la ubicación en el jardín, marca las áreas donde esconderá armas y arrincona toda la ropa, limpia el futon y registra los documentos que no son otros que lo que llaman "tarea escolar" con libertad y dominio hasta dejarlo satisfecho.

Con la laptop bajo el brazo, una nota en el escritorio... el antes Senju se desliza cerrando la puerta, camina a la otra habitación con "Shoto" en el cartel abriéndola confiadamente sabiendo que no hay trampas... entrar a la oscuridad es un tanto desconcertante, las cortinas están corridas y con esfuerzo puede detectar que de hecho está ocupado el área del escritorio.

El niño parpadea a ella con ojos desiguales... ella le regresa el gesto impasible.

La edad coincidía con la información de Fuyumi pero a Tobirama aún le causa un poco de sorpresa en verdad ver la diferencia de edad en la pequeña estructura de Shoto-kun... como Senju no se llevaba muchos años con el resto de sus hermanos y ha catalogado como el más necesitado de sus hermanos.

Hay orden de prioridades en la mente del antiguo hokage.

-¿Fuyumi?- su voz es pequeña e incierta, como si no creyera que estuviera parado debajo del marco dejando entrar toda la luz del corredor a sus dominios.

-Mph- reconoce Tobirama con los ojos entrecerrados sacándose de su ensoñación o comparaciones con el pasado, por lo menos el niño no está reaccionando mal y eso es aceptable -Buen día- saluda vigilante.

El pequeño inclina su cabeza en silencio sin responder el saludo.

Pero el antes Hokage es paciente con los mocosos, siempre le agradaron los niños... son después de todo el futuro (puede o no ser un tanto consecuente por esta razón) -forzar la vista no es recomendable, Shoto-kun- dice en un tono nivelado odiando el timbre femenino e infantil al encender donde sabe está el interruptor de la luz.

El pequeño solo parpadea al ajustarse a la luz repentina, por su postura ha estado horas en esa posición igualmente poco recomendable... da un barrido al entorno y se percata que es más ordenado al respecto, aprueba a un hermano menor responsable.

Entra sin permiso ni aclaraciones, paseándose hasta la ventana que abre con una sola mano... aun sostiene la laptop confiscada y mira afuera haciendo un mapa mental de la ubicación... afirma satisfecho para voltearse donde su hermanito esta silencioso y sorprendido.

Su área de trabajo parece estar siendo ocupada pero muy organizada, un punto que deberá de exponer a Natsuo si decide refutar su autoridad.

Pasea por el entorno bajo la mirada curiosa del menor, tomando su tiempo de revisar el closet y otros lugares que de igual manera instalara un refugio de armas... llega detrás de Shoto quien levanta la mirada para coincidir unos latentes segundos.

Hay un plato vacío dejado a un lado del trabajo del menor... Tobirama recuerda que no ha comido, por la postura del sol debería estar llevando la segunda comida y acostumbrado a hacerse cargo de los hermanitos (el padre de ahora es igual que el anterior, dejando a sus hijos a la deriva), toma una decisión-vamos, hay que comer- ordena suavemente.

Puede leerlo fácilmente, el chico por supuesto no sabe qué hacer con Tobirama y es justo, sabe todo en "ella" atenúa su dominio como Nidaime pero aún es notable... y Fuyumi nunca fue de tener espina dorsal para imponerse... predice este tipo de actitudes para el resto de la familia a la que enfrentara en el trascurso del día.

Podría haber adaptado su personalidad, fingido como digno shinobi encubierto pero si esta iba a ser su vida... no estaba dispuesto a vivirla con una máscara y estos no son shinobis que actuarían mal ante un posible infiltrado, si llegara el caso... bueno él ya está formando planes de respaldo si estos civiles no reciben bien su cambio de actitud.

Compara a este nuevo hermanito con la sombra de un recuerdo distante.

Shoto es como Itama, con su color de cabello bicolor solo que rojo en vez de negro, sus ojos son uno diferente al otro y carecen del burbujeo de sus hermanitos Senju, suspira paciente al empujar la silla haciendo brincar al perturbado niño -El tiempo avanza- le asegura al apartarse.

Mirando entre su tarea, su habitación obviamente violada y a la laptop confiscada, Shoto parece decidir que obedecerla es la mejor de sus opciones aun cuando duda un poco en el marco de la puerta sabiendo las reglas de la casa.

Unas reglas que Tobirama sabe son ilógicas, nadie avanza con el aislamiento.

Puede ver la duda de Shoto, también su postura dolida y las ligeras vendas sobresalientes de su cuello de pijama algo que lo hace fruncir el ceño en consideración... acostumbrado a crecer en una sociedad de entrenamientos duros a menos edad no le horrorizo, solo le aseguro que debía revisar el entrenamiento de este padre... si era como Butsuma que tendía a ser excesivo sin considerar lo ideal para la edad, debía ser corregido.

Por las memorias de Fuyumi lo era.

No le agrada lo que hasta ahora "recuerda" pero comparándolo con Butsuma, nada era peor.

Enji no es nada contra Butsuma.

Además nunca temió ir en contra de su padre por el bienestar de sus hermanos.

Era el mayor, estaba acostumbrado a esto (aun cuando Hashirama era el que se metía en más problemas).

Y no hay guerra que le de pretexto de romper a sus hermanos civiles.

Empujando a Shoto fuera de su puerta, el niño se dejó arrastrar... primero pararon a su habitación (incómodamente indefensa, sin sellos ni seguridad algo que debe implementar antes de esta noche si quiere dormir seguro) para dejar la laptop caminando silenciosamente por las escaleras.

La primera planta era igual de amplia en muebles tradicionales que casi encajan con la preferencia Senju solo que salpicadas con la tecnología de esta era e iluminada con amplias ventanas de vidrio, por ahora su protocolo de revisión está suspendida hasta después de atender a su cargo.

La cocina es una cosa monstruosa y poco convencional, suspira sufridamente al colocar al pequeño Shoto en la silla del comedor... dándole un aspecto áspero de que debe esperar... pasa a utilizar estos artefactos con solo los conocimientos básicos de Fuyumi.

El refrigerador estaba surtido, la alacena bien proporcionada... hay tantas comodidades que casi le hacen tararear alegre al hacerle todo fácil, sin buscar leña ni alimentos algo que igualmente disminuyo cuando las bases de la aldea estaban firmes.

Pero esto es diferente que puede o no distraer al imponente Nidaime unos momentos para sobrellevar el choque de culturas.

Con asombro puede ver aceite comestible, arroz en bolsas, verduras ya lavadas catalogándolos con ojos astutos e identificándolos seriamente.

Puede hacer algo rico para un cuerpo en entrenamiento.

Con esto en mente y muchas de las recetas que puede recordar como encargado de la cocina Senju (tenían servidumbre pero eran paranoicos, la casa principal siempre hizo sus alimentos y Butsuma nunca se acercó a estos quehaceres dejando a Tobirama a cargo cuando Hashirama quemo la casa una vez) se puso a preparar todo con la asombrosa estufa (la mejor cosa creada por el hombre).

-¿Sabes cocinar?- la voz pequeña de Shoto llega repentinamente, era un niño tan silencioso que si no fuera porque como shinobi debe estar consciente del entorno (extraña el chakra), tal vez lo hubiera olvidado.

-Si- responde secamente al limpiar el arroz y calcular el calor del sartén, partiendo los vegetales al poco tiempo con una lentitud frustrante (si, debe mejorar la velocidad... tal vez pesas para hacerlo más rápido).

Reflexiona sobre esta imposición, si este hogar no se adapta a su presencia deberá buscar ingresos que puedan sostenerlo fuera de la comodidad de esta situación... es un shinobi con o sin chakra tiene independencia... pero también creció con la enseñanza que la familia es importante, solo por eso les está dando la oportunidad (porque ya no es Fuyumi y todas esas emociones que le pertenecieron no son suyas)... si Enji no lo reconoce, bien podía llevarse a sus hermanos lejos.

Se perderá las ventajas de la educación pero no la extrañara, siempre obtiene lo que quiere de una forma u otra.

Por su parte Shoto no cuestiona, solo se derrite en el comedor con una postura derecha... mirando la entrada con miedo y luego a su hermana con temor, no quiere que se meta en problemas por desobedecer una orden de padre... pero por alguna razón o instinto, sabe que no puede ir en contra de Fuyumi (no tiene una postura como Fuyumi, no se expresa como Fuyumi... sabe que conoce a su hermana... que esta no es su hermana... pero a esta edad con cierto daño emocional hecho por su padre/madre y el distanciamiento... no extraña nada de la vieja Fuyumi).

XXXXX

Tiene una sonrisa tonta en su rostro.

Es de mañana, está limpio y carente de algún tipo de guardia que lo mantenga vigilado.

Hasta ahora se ha dado cuenta de algo crítico, es que la coloración de su cabello es negro... un negro Uchiha y tiene picos rebeldes que lo hacen parecer algún tipo de Madara infantil y femenino... fue un horror descubrirlo, lloro dramáticamente por la pérdida de su grandiosa cabellera lacia (o su tez, sus ojos) y la nueva maldición.

Pero esta depresión por ahora está suspendida (evitara los espejos).

Hashirama está concentrado en saltar de una cama a otra en esa habitación de hospital.

No porque sea un mocoso, bueno el 50% es porque de hecho es un mocoso que descubrió lo que es una cama con colchón (que locura) y no hay Tobirama ni expectativas que deba cumplir para comportarse (No Tobirama... no un título como Shodaime)... el otro 50% es para tratar de meter algo de condición a este cuerpo atrofiado.

El mundo dentro del estómago del Shinigami es extraño... muy extraño y demasiado descuidado.

Hasta ahora ha conocido a una enfermera, el autonombrado héroe lo dejo en estas seguras manos después de que se mostró que de hecho no estaba en condiciones para esperar en la estación de policía durante la noche.

En el transcurso hizo un ligero reconocimiento general estándar de todo lo que pudo ver.

Como shinobi debía actuar de manera precavida, ahora con sus sentidos amortiguados por la falta de chakra es un trabajo extra muy necesario y se percató de al menos tantas inconsistencias que le colocan en una posición muy baja... siempre se aprecia estar bien informados en su tipo de profesión... puede ser el hermano más descuidado, pero también fue líder de clan y hokage aceptando que no está bien.

Aquí hay su propia cultura, su propia moral... aquí no ha visto niños descuidados... aquí no ha visto nada que le dé una pista de todos los shinobis que han terminado como sacrificios para el dios de la muerte... hay edificios enormes, cosas metálicas corriendo por calles cubiertas de alguna cosa que lo aplana, objetos ruidosos o escaparates llenos de tantas cosas desconocidas.

Puede no tener chakra pero su sentido de observación fue más que suficiente para atrapar cada hilo en tan poco tiempo... fue un prodigio y eso lo persiguió hasta esta situación... un ligero alivio en todo lo demás perdido.

Hashirama se detiene en seco de su reporte mental, el sonido es amortiguado pero sabe que alguien viene así que salta al suelo con un golpe duro (maldición, hay que practicar eso) y se dirige a la mesa donde ha colocado ese cuchillo sin filo que obtuvo de la cena modesta que le proporcionaron anoche.

Es una cosa ridícula, pero con la fuerza y apuntando el área perfecta puede ser mortal.

Este intento de arma la escondió en sus mangas por un hilo de su bata en su muñeca, regreso a la cama en la que se colocó en una postura ventajosa y espero.

Miro pacientemente hasta que la puerta se abre, entrando la enfermera con el mismo héroe a cuestas sin ninguna indicación de hostilidad asi que con seguridad y con una sonrisa descarada se empuja desde la cama en un gran salto a la puerta en caída libre al recién llegado.

No actuó agresivamente como cualquiera haría al ser abordado de esta manera, dándole con seguridad información de que es muy bueno para identificar peligros.

-Eriasee- pía burbujeante al exasperado joven.

Le está dando una de esas miradas que Tobi la daba cuando estaba siendo tonto.

-No hagas eso, es peligroso- regaña al cargarla debajo de sus axilas para enfrentar ese ceño fruncido que no se compara a su hermano.

-Neh Eriasee pensé que no te vería mas- hace un puchero juguetón pero sus ojos vigilantes al que venía detrás de esa puerta abierta.

El joven héroe le da un gesto cansado colocándola al suelo como si pudiera expresar todo el castigo con sus ojos, pero Hashirama ha enfrentado a Madara y Tobirama... en comparación es solo un cachorro intentando ser intimidante.

-Este es el detective Tsukauchi Naomasa y quiere hacerte algunas preguntas- el héroe presenta al hombre de sonrisa amable.

-¿Preguntas divertidas?- pide aferrado al papel de inocente niño, uno que no pensó funcionaria pero al parecer esta sociedad no parece desconfiar en automático de los menores... algo que seguro como shinobi sería la muerte.

Otra obvia diferencia de cultura.

Su acto estaba comprado, el detective le dio una sonrisa gentil que llegaba a sus ojos -no serán tan divertidas- asegura al empujarlo en dirección a la cama, la enfermera ha desaparecido cerrando la puerta y dejando solos a los tres.

El shodaime se sienta en la cómoda camada con expectación no fingida, balanceando sus pies a la altura y manteniéndose consciente del entorno ante cualquier cambio hostil (puede parecer confiado pero no lo es, no en esta penosa condición física).

Oh, puede ver de reojo al joven Eriase al pendiente de su ligera postura, su acto obviamente logro un poco de baja defensa pero no enteramente a comparación del detective... ese niño tiene buenos instintos.

-Eraserhead me comento tu situación- empieza con un tono comprensivo el detective, quitándose su curioso gorro para mirarla a su altura, una silla es usada en el instante.

-¿Mi situación?- el Senju parpadea en confusión verdadera.

-Ser encontrada en tus condiciones en medio de la noche, es una situación- con voz desapasionada el héroe le explica con ojo crítico.

El ahora niño acepta reflexivo -bueno- sonríe expectante -Iré a un orfanato- dice con finalidad captando las posturas de ambos jóvenes.

-Ese es el plan- el detective da una sonrisa de disculpas e impresionado por su aparente inteligencia al concluir su propio destino (¿Qué esperaban?)-tu nombre no ha sido ubicado en ningún registro, hasta el momento será la mejor forma de tratarte- explica como si esto fuera fácil, para ellos al parecer lo es.

Niños no eran recogidos rápidamente en su aldea recién fundada, fue hasta años después que establecieron el orfanato y aún tenían cierto protocolo para aceptar huérfanos a la redonda... su situación tendría que ser constante e investigada antes de llegar al resguardo del pueblo.

Bueno, es algo positivo de esta cultura (pero es shinobi, no es inocente y blando para aceptarlo).

-Entonces ¿Cuáles eran sus preguntas?- Hashirama arquea la ceja curioso.

-Primeramente, ¿Cómo llegaste a esa situación de calle?- el detective saca un bloc de notas en ese interrogatorio liviano.

Parpadea con la cara en blanco -Me comió el shinigami- luego mira al héroe cuyo gesto podía ser en blanco pero sus ojos decían que le seguía creyendo igual que cuando lo dijo la primera vez, nada-pensé que llegamos a algo anoche-

Volteando los ojos, el joven héroe bufa -es obligatorio volver a preguntar-

-Entonces son esas aburridas preguntas- hace un puchero no tan fingido, cruzándose de brazos como si se enfrentara a las pilas de documentos que aburridamente tenía que firmar diario.

-Supéralo, mocosa y el estómago del Shinigami no existe- regaña el héroe ajenamente.

Hashirama le saca la lengua -pero es lo que se- gime.

El detective se ríe pero sus ojos lo analizan furtivamente, obviamente sus respuestas no están llegando a ninguna credibilidad pero siguen siendo anotadas... bueno es lo que tiene así que Hashirama no se mueve de lo que ya le dijo al héroe.

No, no se acuerda más allá de ser comido por el Shinigami (no dice más de como llego a eso, mantiene sus cartas cercas y esto no es una apuesta que deba perder).

Oh, él tiene un hermano... es el único vivo y es muy mandón, se llama Tobirama (puede dar el nombre, capaz y le ayuden a ubicarlo).

¿Años? No lo sabe ¿3? (aquí el héroe lo corrige, tiene 5 y le da esa mirada de lastima con una pizca de ira... en serio ese sujeto se llevaría muy bien con Tobi si le agradan tanto los niños y es muy mandón).

Su padre murió, no era un buen tipo... tiene un mejor amigo, murió hace tiempo (bajo su mano, pero tampoco lo dijo).

Sí, estoy seguro que estoy en el estómago del Shinigami.

Nací en los países elementales, el país del fuego (lo miran extraño).

No, no es mentira... es lo que se.

¿Dónde estoy? Bueno en el estómago del Shinigami.

Si, insisto y ¿Qué es Japón?

Hashirama canta y sigue cantando, los llamados adultos parecen exasperarse por no coincidir con lo que sea estén pensando pero no pueden castigarlo, es lo que tienen y deben de sentirse afortunados de que haya decidido contestar con más o menos toda la verdad.

Seguro puede escuchar los gritos escandalizados de Tobi por su voto de confianza fácil (para los estándares shinobi).

Butsuma seguro se ha de estar retorciendo desde su tumba.

Esto fue hasta que su estómago gruño al final de lo que esperaba fuera la última pregunta -tengo hambre- se deja caer en la cama con un puchero.

El detective se ríe -justo a tiempo, al parecer- acepta al cerrar milagrosamente el bloc de notas con esa cosa curiosa con la que escribe (se lo presentaron como pluma).

Animado Hashirama tiene una idea que puede servir para dos cosas, investigar sobre la localidad y salir de la comida del hospital aprovechando de nuevo su estado infantil -me llevaras a comer- pide enviándole un gesto de cachorro al héroe.

El chico no se mueve.

-Vamos, Eriase- parpadea implorante al sentarse -aquí la comida es fea ¿Cómo voy a crecer con eso?- vende su idea con un puchero.

Pero como el bastardo sin corazón que es (como Tobi), no cedió a sus demandas.

Tsukauchi comenzó a caerle bien al ofrecerla a llevarla a comer con una sonrisa sincera aun cuando sus ojos muestran la tormenta que provoco todo ese interrogatorio que seguro debe estar pasando por su cabeza.

Hashirama le dio un gesto altivo al héroe y este le volteo los ojos murmurando "no me pagan lo suficiente para esto" escoltándolos por los corredores hasta una habitación, ahí le dieron un cambio de ropa medio extraño.

La enfermera estaba sin habla como para explicarle que era, prefirió huir como cobarde dejándole el cambio en manos del antiguo shodaime.

Había gatos tejidos en una cosa rara de color espantoso.

Se percató que Tsukauchi le estaba dando un gesto extraño al héroe.

Encogiéndose de hombros Hashirama paso a cambiarse detrás de una película de papel en la esquina prefiriendo darle la oportunidad.

Saliendo al poco tiempo con el ceño fruncido al meditar sobre su juicio... no solo se veía, algo que asume por el color rojo brillante del detective deteniendo su carcajada... se sentía ridículo.

Pero el héroe se inflaba satisfecho (una acción que solo es notable por sus ojos, en efecto el tipo es como Tobi).

Bueno, Hashirama decidió que quemaría la cosa después.

Por ahora su prioridad es comer y recolección de datos.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno ambos Hokages tienen buena cabeza al pasar del panico facilmente al estado de recoleccion de datos (esto mas para Hashirama que es el unico sin una pizca de conocimiento como la ventaja que obtuvo Tobirama).

Nos lo estamos llevando lento, pero ahi va caminando la historia.

¿Como Enji reaccionara a esta nueva Fuyumi?

¿En que estaba pensando Eraserhead al llevarle un sueter verde limon con gatos bordados en cada cosa del sueter y pantalon?

Bueno, nos vemos.

Neah20 fuera.


	3. Chapter 3

Shinigami 3

Es tarde cuando decide ponerle fin a sus actividades.

Con agujas de cocer, algunos cuchillos que tuvo que afilar, hilo de ropa y trampas de presión hechas a mano... ha tapizado el área debajo de la ventana de cada habitación de sus hermanos así como el marco de sus puertas con trampas que satisfagan su necesidad de un área de descanso segura.

Simple improvisación indigna de un shinobi de elite como Tobirama.

Pero tenía que hacerse si en verdad quería dormir.

Sabe este cuerpo no tolerara sus desordenes de sueño de golpe sin chakra para mantenerlo fresco y cuerdo.

Maldita condición civil (Tristemente es una persona cuyas prioridades es cuerpo y mente sana).

Luego estaba la situación de quirk, otro tipo de peligro que debe recalcular cuando tenga el presupuesto de remplazar sus trampas a algo más digno de un complejo de clan levemente menor.

Mejor no ir por esa línea de pensamientos si en verdad desea dormir.

Mira a Shoto-kun saliendo de la maleza algo sucio, su andar evidencia el poco entrenamiento que le están forzando... Tobirama tiene que corregir algunas cosas en el transcurso del convivio, este padre está haciendo un pésimo trabajo si descuida los detalles menores que pueden derivarse a algo más grande con el tiempo.

El pequeño ha sido arrastrado a esto no por opción, las reglas fueron lanzadas por la ventana justo en el momento en que no hubo pista del actual jefe de la casa y el Nidaime no estaría dejando al niño solo si muy bien podía comenzar a sondearlo.

Shoto-kun se instala a su lado mirando su propio trabajo con incertidumbre, no tiene ojo para las trampas ni parece saber lo que ha estado haciendo, pero hasta ahora ha mostrado todas las características dignas para ser candidato a aprendiz.

Tiene la edad mínima para la academia (aun cuando sabe a esa edad ya tenía suficiente sangre en sus manos y menos hermanos a su lado... no estaba forzando su nivel al pobre niño, no hay guerra para empujarlo hasta romperlo).

Tiene una emoción nostálgica al mirar de reojo al silencioso pariente (una categoría extraña pero que debe comenzar a identificar a estos extraños amados por este cuerpo).

La emoción le recuerda cuando obtuvo su equipo genin, la expectativa de dejar sus enseñanzas, sus costumbres y creencias a la siguiente generación es embriagador... Tobirama le da una de sus raras sonrisas que saben no quedan con el rostro juvenil de Fuyumi guardando sus pensamientos o recuerdos para un momento más oportuno.

Juzga el trabajo de Shoto con ojo clínico, da unos pasos tentativos aprobando que no haya visibilidad y solo detecta un mínimo error -Falto tensión al hilo- expone con su tono seco, para ser su tercer intento, es ahora más decente y menos probable de ser activado por accidente por algún viento -con la debida práctica, podrás realizarlo mejor- añade para no bajar el autoestima de su hermanito.

Shoto parpadea con la alegría encerrada solo en sus ojos, luego busca en el entorno como si recordara algo -tenemos jardinero- expone no sabiendo si es importante.

Pero Tobirama arquea la ceja por el recordatorio, le da una sonrisa aprobatoria -tenemos que asegurarnos que se mantenga lejos de nuestras ventanas ¿no crees?- se cruza de brazos simplemente -Esto...- señala sutilmente las trampas -es información que compete solo a los involucrados, en este caso los miembros de este clan-

Shoto afirma simplemente aceptando como ley sus palabras, sin cuestiones y rodando sobre la situación que se presentó ese día fuera de su rutina de auto-estudio que le es impuesto cuando no está su padre para entrenarlo... aunque todavía es raro que mencione su familia con una connotación tan extraña como lo es "clan", ella era su hermana mayor y por lo tanto más sabia ¿no?

Tobirama tiene una pequeña sonrisa imperceptible al ver la mente pequeña girar en su ahora hermano, otra característica que lo hace apto para de hecho ser enseñado en la cultura shinobi -nadie debe estar tan cerca de nuestras zonas de descanso, Shoto-kun, nunca lo olvides- en su modo educador expone, tratando de corregir esas bajas defensas indignas de alguien que se dice su pariente.

Tiene pensado realizar la misma exploración en Natsuo, capacitarlo en el peor de los casos y corregirlo... mira el cielo calculando la hora, frunce el ceño desaprobador... de hecho este hermano ha pasado el horario fuera de la casa, una actitud que no aprueba y se asegurara de añadir otro tipo de consecuencia para no alentarlo a faltar en la casa.

Las peores cosas suceden cuando no se respetan las reglas.

Si tiene que restructurar todo el hogar, lo hará... no debe ser tan difícil que moldear una aldea y decretar leyes ¿no?

-Es hora de preparar los alimentos, Shoto-kun- dice rompiendo el silencio reflexivo, caminando en dirección a la puerta principal escuchando los pasos del niño detrás.

-Creo que la señora Minari estará aquí- la voz impasible del niño burbujea, hay una sombra persistente de lo que fue un niño feliz que el shinobi ha detectado... es triste saber que el cambio fue tan brusco en su personalidad por ciertos incidentes.

Bueno, lo pasado está en el pasado y hay cosas peores en que convertirse después de ciertos traumas... lo presencio durante la guerra, ver como fuertes shinobis se suicidan por no soportar ciertas circunstancias... no se compara con la experiencia de Shoto, pero es la misma regla.

Un bufido regresando a la cuestión, de hecho la supuesta señora Minari no ha mostrado compromiso si no llego a la hora de un desayuno decente, en el libro de Tobirama ha perdido todos los derechos como trabajadora del hogar además estaría condenado si permitiera a alguien más realizar sus alimentos tan a la ligera -me encargare de ella- asegura con un tono de finalidad.

Shoto-kun parpadea afirmando silenciosamente al caminar a su lado.

El terreno es de una capacidad respetable, no se compara con el tamaño de lo que fue el complejo Senju pero para la modesta cantidad de habitantes es de hecho justa... mapeo todo el terreno... las paredes parecen ser gruesas, los jardines cuidados y con un dojo cuidado en la parte trasera.

Parpadea al llegar a la puerta que abre no sin antes dar un barrido a la entrada principal solo por precaución, antes de darle un empujón al expectante niño para que entre -siempre vigila tu entorno, Shoto-kun... es primordial ser consciente de lo que sucede alrededor- explica pacientemente al quitarse los zapatos no sin antes asegurar la puerta.

Faltan defensas, muchas pero al menos su cuarto es defendible y está pensando seriamente en obligar a sus hermanos a dormir juntos (con el padre nunca será una opción).

Escucha la cocina, suspira al mirar al sucio niño -es mejor que te laves- ordena.

Shoto da solo una mirada entre la cocina y su hermana aceptando de buena gana irse.

Tobirama mantiene su gesto neutral cuando decide que Shoto ha salido de la zona, es mejor mantenerlo lejos en caso de que esto escale a algo más... no es que espere un ataque, pero era mejor prevenir así que camina decididamente a despedir a la mujer sin importarle si tiene la autoridad, algo que manejara después.

...

Tobirama estaba limpio, alimentado y acomodado en el sofá de la sala con un libro muy informativo sobre la actualidad de economía mundial que encontró en la habitación del líder del clan.

Si fuera Butsuma, le hubiera tenido respeto a su habitación... pero esto es Enji, un supuesto héroe que solo es un civil a sus ojos... claro, Fuyumi lo amaba, pero ahora tiene la sospecha que la niña en serio era una blanda.

Están en la sala, una sala que ha movido de su lugar original a algo más apto de sus costumbres.

Una posición defendible con la pared en su espalda, la puerta y ventanas visibles y Shoto bajo sus ojos además de accesible en el caso que deba arrastrarlo a su regazo, como armas... bueno, afilar algunos palillos escondidos en las mangas de su kimono deben funcionar... si, la paranoia solo aumenta cuando no se tiene las habilidades de sensor y no le da vergüenza aceptarlo, fue y es un shinobi consumado.

Escucho la puerta ser abierta, si no fuera porque desconfía de la puntería de este cuerpo atrofiado... hubiera lanzado uno de los palillos justo en el momento en que el rostro de su hermano perdido se asomó a la sala... tuvo que conformarse con fulminarlo con la mirada.

-Tienes un horario, Natsuo-kun- su voz truena a través de la sala deteniendo a quien tenía la intención de pasarse de largo a las escaleras -se espera que lo respetes- espeta gravemente sin dejar de cargar su mirada con el mejor brillo que puede reunir.

Shoto parece mirar entre ambos y reflexionar su posición sobre la situación optando por la retirada, concentrándose de nuevo en su coloreado que es importante para mejorar el pulso para trabajos futuros.

Tobirama está contento que el niño tenga prioridades y sepa elegir sus batallas.

Regresa su atención al recién llegado, un mocoso de la edad en que Itama falleció lo miro con ojos desorbitados en el lugar bajo el marco de la sala donde quedó paralizado, obviamente no esperaba su tono y parecía por el momento fuera de su mente para contradecirle.

Tobirama se para en toda su altura (que desgraciadamente no es mucha y las mujeres no aspiran a crecer tanto, infelizmente se perderá ese punto importante cuando crezca), da unos pasos silenciosos en la alfombra sin dejar de mirar a su hermano rebelde con el mismo aspecto abrasivo que le otorgaba cuando Hashirama estaba siendo un imbécil.

Claro, pierde puntos al estar encerrado en un cuerpo destinado a ser lindo y frágil, pero trata de compensarlo con sus nulas expresiones y presencia.

El niño sigue sin reaccionar cuando quedan a un paso de distancia, el nidaime se cruza de brazos sin una pizca de compasión decidido a llevar esta nueva responsabilidad con fuerza... los hermanos siempre fueron el núcleo de su existencia, cuando fue el último... cuando no quedo nadie por quien regresar a la aldea... fue lo más horrible que sintió, tan solo aun cuando su clan y la aldea lo necesitaba.

Era el que menos merecía vivir ¿Por qué Hashirama lo dejo solo?

Parpadea centrándose en el pequeño, un hermano que ahora depende de Tobirama enderezar -Una cosa es retar las reglas de padre...-porque lo entiende pero no aprueba -otra es faltar a casa sin alguna razón aplaudible y pasarte del toque de queda, Natsuo-kun-

El chico parece estar coordinando lo que ve con lo que fue su gentil hermana.

Una sonrisa siniestra se dibuja en el rostro de Fuyumi que termina de congelar al hermano de cabello blanco -vuelve a faltar a estos horarios, confiscare tus videojuegos y si empeoras... me pondré imaginativo- añade al ensombrecerlo con su postura.

Natsuo parece mirar a Shoto, una persona que sabe no debería estar ahí coloreando como lo hacía antes del accidente obviamente ignorándolos... luego a la que se alza por encima como una terrible aparición que está seguro NO es su hermana.

El shinobi puede ver las capas de emociones pasando rápidamente, hay confusión, inseguridad y sabe no la reconoce, el chico parece que igualmente tiene una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros si desconfía, algo que debió de mencionar a Shoto cuando se conocieron.

Tobirama aprueba los instintos de este, sin embargo la primera mala impresión persiste, dejaría de ser justo si se permitiera un desliz así que mantuvo su fachada impenetrable -ve a tu habitación, encontraras una nota...- da la espalda dirigiéndose al sofá -baja después de limpiarte y cenas- ordena.

-¡Tú no eres Fuyumi!- Natsuo por fin encuentra sus palabras con un tono acusador infantil.

El nidaime se detiene amonestando internamente la excesiva emoción además de la descuidada situación, si fuera un hostil sería un peligro acusar sin prevenir consecuencias ni respaldo... pero se abstiene de reaccionar salvajemente para castigarlo... NO son sus hermanos Senju... estos no están entrenados como shinobis y solo por eso respira controladamente sin mover un musculo de su postura erguida en medio de la sala.

El silencio flota tenso como un manto incierto, Shoto parpadea simplemente acurrucándose en su asiento temiendo la reacción violenta además de recordando sus propias reflexiones cuando vio a su hermana la primera vez en ese día mientras Natsuo aun apunta con respiraciones forzadas tan groseramente.

Tobirama simplemente ve por encima de su hombro, volteando de perfil y cruzando sus brazos le arquea la ceja al peliblanco con paciencia infinita e intimidante -Ahora, lo soy- finalmente responde con un cargo en su voz que no permite vacilaciones o más resistencia.

XXXXX

El estómago del Shinigami es aún más vivido durante el día.

Como el hombre amable que es el detective, tuvo la decencia de explicarle tantas cosas que ha visto hasta el momento con una ligera introducción que trajo un bufido y un susurro de "esta niña vivió debajo de una roca y ¿no tenía mucha hambre?" del apático héroe que no sabe porque los acompaño.

Lo introdujeron a varias palabras que en su vida había escuchado y le asombro demasiado lo que le presentaron como la tecnología que parece colgar fácilmente en todas las calles en casi cualquier cosa tan accesible que es un tanto celoso.

Como shinobi todo esto fuera limitado, no había nada más preciado entre los clanes y ahora las aldeas que guardarse las pequeñas ventajas para sí mismos.

Con paso lento siguió exprimiendo al amable detective... televisiones, pantallas led, semáforos, bicicletas, motocicletas, autos, postes... cada pequeña cosa que apunta le es dado el nombre, muchas de esas ya las conoce y su sonrisa de mierda creció cuando el hombre se dio cuenta que ahora estaba jugando.

El héroe le había dado un golpe en la parte trasera de su cabeza que aunque ligera (Butsuma golpeaba más fuerte)... hizo el punto de hacerlo reflexionar sobre llevar al límite de la paciencia al que lo está llevando a comer.

Con un puchero de mal humor camino ahora con otro tipo de enfoque cuando llegaron a calles más concurridas donde puede mirar a muchas personas con ojos abiertos por sus aspectos extraños... es shinobi, puede ser sutil, pero sea la verdad siempre ha preferido ser descarado.

Ver cuernos casi le quita el aliento... quirk de mutación, le dijo gentilmente el detective al empujarla para que caminara... Hashirama puede estar distraído pero alejo las manos para no ser sostenidas, una cosa es fingir y otra es desear que la traten como un niño que puede perderse.

Parece que la gente en el estómago del Shinigami tienen esto que le presentaron como quirk, una cosa complicada cuya explicación parece ya muy entrenada... el detective le informo que eso es lo que enseñan en las escuelas al principio de la educación y por la mirada preocupada, Hashirama adivina que están inquietos por su ignorancia que es la base del mundo.

Oh, bueno... sea la verdad no le interesa, es un mocoso y tiene excusas validas, que no le crean es su problema.

En algún punto de la caminata la mano de Eriase descansa permanentemente en su cabeza con sus dedos clavándose en su cráneo para mantenerla fija al frente y que dejara de señalar a las personas cuyas peculiaridades eran dignas de una inocente mención, frunce el ceño pero el apático héroe no cede al golpearle la mano para que baje de señalar y puede escuchar la risa del detective.

Con la visión limitada, aun pudo detectar otras cosas como el sonido o la calidad del aire... está acostumbrado al limpio paisaje de bosques... que ahora reflexiona con más detenimiento... no le gusta... es una buena cosa que sus sentidos estén amortiguados por la falta de chakra, sería un horror vivir con todo ese ruido, olores e imágenes de manera constante con los sentidos ligeramente aumentados.

Pero tampoco es lo peor a lo que puede acostumbrarse.

Alguien que ha caminado por los campos de batalla... tenido que reconocer pedazos de sus conocidos... golpeado por el aroma del acero, sangre y putrefacción... puede acostumbrarse a esta calidad de vida con un poco de esfuerzo, es el Shodaime y se adaptara.

Es un Senju y SIEMPRE se adaptan.

Por ahora no ha visto signos de hostilidades, todo es tranquilo... la gente convive pacíficamente... Hashirama tiene la esperanza que este mundo no sea tan cruel como su realidad, hasta ahora le han mostrado una piedad que no se le daría a ningún niño en casa... hasta ahora le han presentado la idea de héroes como una cosa embellecida para proteger al inocente... hasta ahora le duele el corazón de solo recordar su aldea, su bella aldea y ese ligero lapso donde un envejecido Saru era su contrincante.

Era mejor no desviarse en ese rudo despertar.

En el sacrificio de Saru para sellarlos dentro del Shinigami antes de que fuera peligrosos para la aldea.

Ve un escaparate que lo atrae fácilmente de sus pensamientos.

Hay unas imágenes televisadas, tercamente se detiene no importa como el héroe intenta empujarla a andar y vagamente lo escucha maldecir algo que le saca una sonrisa, puede recordarle a Tobirama pero su hermano nunca diría una mala palabra enfrente de algún niño.

Otros se paran formando un círculo susurrante entorno a las televisiones exponiendo el noticiero, hay emoción entre los espectadores como si fuera un espectáculo... como si no estuvieran luchando con inocentes involucrados.

Hashirama solo mira, sonríe con tristeza porque aunque carece de la agresividad de los shinobis... la crueldad de los países elementales... la gente aún tiene la apatía de los inocentes, puede parecer diferente pero es el mismo escenario de pelea que reconoce bien en una escala diferente.

Tiene el impulso de dar un paso enfrente, pero se detiene con un recuerdo lejano de un sueño inalcanzable, si, lo inicio... fundo una aldea, pero está lejos de finalizar las guerras aunque sabe es un trabajo de más de una generación.

-No importa cuánto cambie el mundo, siempre habrá lucha- susurra esas últimas palabras que le dio al viejo Sarutobi antes de convertirse en marionetas del enemigo de su pueblo.

Eraserhead la mira con detenimiento sin retirar el dominio de la pequeña cabeza, tiene un suspiro largo y sufrido como si no deseara estar en este lugar, mira al detective que parece ausente ya sea por las palabras de la mocosa o por lo que sucede en el noticiero -Para eso estamos los héroes, para tratar de detenerlas ¿no?-

La respuesta a su reflexión le hace mirar al hombre cuyos ojos coinciden, una sonrisa amarga florece en el rostro juvenil que se cubre con esas horrendas vendas/bufanda y la experiencia brilla en los oscuros ojos que carecen de inocencia... pero ese niño está lejos de estar roto.

Ese niño no vio lo que el shodaime vio.

Pero le permite su momento, le permite que viva con sus propias experiencias o expectativas y debe aferrarse al papel de un mocoso -me agradas, debajo de toda esa amargura... eres un buen niño- asegura con un burbujeo alegre que borra cualquier solemnidad.

Eraserhead voltea los ojos -no soy un niño- regaña con un tono inflexible, el detective resopla pero no está por involucrarse -ahora camina, mocosa, se supone que morías de hambre y ya me tienes caminando mucho desde el hospital- la zarandea empujándola de regreso a la calle sin quitar el dominio de la cabeza para evitar más miradas groseras a otros.

-Moh pero yo quería ver- hace un puchero Hashirama aun cuando su corazón sangra de las inocentes palabras del jovencito, los héroes existen para detener las luchas y eso es una ambición muy alta pero tan importante.

Le hace recordar sus propias ambiciones.

Oh, recuerda a Madara, su cara sorprendida en el borde de la muerte... la incapacidad de Hashirama de permitir más de sus hostilidades a su gente preciosa... su inminente cambio después de mancharse de la sangre de su primer amigo.

Recuerda lo que Mito o Tobirama le advirtieron.

No debe perderse, esa amabilidad innata... Hashirama no puede perderla y mucho menos la esperanza.

...

Comer siempre fue la parte favorita de su día.

Con la variedad de comerciantes que se asentaron en la aldea, la experiencia de la comida igualmente se extendió dando la introducción a tantos platillos siendo una situación bienvenida, no es que Tobirama hiciera mal el trabajo pero a veces era muy aburrido comer en el complejo.

Fue lo mejor según sus prioridades, claro después de las casas de apuestas (una zona que Mito y Tobirama estaban lívidos cuando se enteraron, pero demasiado tarde para retirarlas del pueblo de raíz y si... lo culparon, durmió fuera del complejo un mes por eso pero valió la pena).

Con un plato de fideos, una mirada impasible y la cara de estar descontento por terminar como el único guardián de la revoltosa niña después de que el detective decidiera que tiene trabajo... Eraserhead no era feliz de ser objeto de miradas (niega aceptar que el traje que le compro a la niña tiene mucho que ver con la atención) ni mucho menos de pagar el pozo sin fondo que es su responsabilidad -Mocosa, mastica primero- regaña.

El miro con recriminación, golpeándose el pecho en dramáticas formas de despejar su boca y señalar con palillos sucios -es que es lo mejor- expone como un punto valido, este cuerpo esta en miniatura y como sanador... sabe de desnutrición.

La parte medica le susurra que debe llevárselo mas lento, pero la comida es encantadora y los sabores exquisitos... con todo el mundo para investigar, la resolución de adaptarse e ignorar su situación sobre estar vivo, ser una niña que se parece a Madara y estar sin hogar que se olvido que de hecho tenia mucha hambre.

El héroe apenas mete los palillos en la boca, pasando un vaso de jugo tan pronto como respira otra ronda de fideos en su boca -al menos bebe algo, te ahogaras si sigues así- frunce el ceño.

Hashirama le da una mirada simpática, pero detiene un poco su velocidad para olfatear la bebida con precaución, Eriase obviamente no comprende lo que hace... pero quien lo haría, las guerras hacen de la paranoia una base para vivir.

Aun como shodaime tendía a checar su bebida antes de tomarla, sin chakra... bueno tenia que realizar una revisión superficial y rezar al sabio porque en verdad no tenga algún toxico.

Cuando lo pasa por su boca, la explosión de sabor es fuerte que hace una mueca.

Eraserhead parece divertido -¿no te gusta el jugo?- pregunta interesado con sus palillos colgando de fideos calientes.

-¿Jugo?- sabe de jugos y esto no es uno de esos -esta cosa no es natural- se queja al mirar el vaso como si fuera una ofensa su existencia.

Un voltear de ojos del héroe, sin explicaciones sobre la bebida ordena un vaso de agua que es traído por la camarera dándole la opción de abandonar el liquido cargado de un jugo que no sabe normal.

-¿Otro?- pregunta Hashirama con ojos de cachorro.

El adulto lo mira incrédulo, ajustando su postura -No- dice simplemente.

-Pero estoy en crecimiento- dice seriamente aferrado a su plato vació.

Otro suspiro impaciente, Eraserhead golpea una servilleta en la niña para tratar de limpiar una mancha de aceite que tiene en su frente ¿Cómo llego ahí? No le interesa saber -te enfermaras-

-No me enfermare- asegura confiado el shodaime.

Claro que al final del tercer plato, de hecho se enfermó.

Esta lloriqueando en los brazos de Eraserhead que la lleva de regreso al hospital a través de las calles concurridas, claro que sus quejidos caen en oídos sordos.

-Pero quiero un postre- Hashirama se retuerce en el agarre del héroe, un recuerdo de un tiempo lejano viene a la vanguardia... pero Butsuma nunca fue un padre amoroso, aun con el carácter seco, este héroe promete ser uno muy bueno si es tan considerado con su enfermedad.

Pero alguna vez cargo a su hijo de esa manera, un hijo que vio crecer y luego a su nieta... guarda sus emociones, fingiendo reír para el héroe que ahora lo mira seriamente demostrando nuevamente que era un buen observador.

-Estoy seguro que eso no lo prometí-muerde el despeinado hombre, con ojos cansados y rogando paciencia infinita a los cielos para que termine este infierno, no necesita azúcar en las venas de esta niña y agradece que haya rechazado el jugo.

-Que hombre adulto no le compra un postre a un niño-se queja el shodaime, puede haber crecido pero aun era infantil en muchos aspectos y este era uno de ellos.

-Yo- responde sin dudar el héroe ignorando las miradas de los transeúntes divertidos por su aspecto.

Parpadea ante la astuta respuesta, el shodaime le agrada este niño -Eres cruel-

-Dices como si me importara-Un girar de ojos del héroe que parece apretar mas el paso para llegar mas rápido al hospital, maldiciendo el momento en que accedió a ir al restaurante mas lejano para darle a la niña la oportunidad de hacer ejercicio... se asegurara de cobrar este favor al detective.

-Sabes que soy un niño ¿no? tienes que ser mas blando-levantando uno de sus dedos Hashirama aconseja, el cruel hombre ha decidido ignorarlo nuevamente... bueno, aprovechara para investigar esta cosa que parece vendas pero es una bufanda que ahora tiene al alcance.

Ha realizado un nudo hermoso en la bufanda del héroe cuando llegan al hospital, esta recibiendo una mirada asesina de dicho afectado pero se escuda con las enfermeras que parecen estar en la palma de sus manos con sus asombrosos ojos de cachorro.

Usa todo el armamento que Tsunade alguna vez uso en su contra.

Pero Eriase parece inmune al empujarla todo el corredor a su habitación, claro puede parecer áspero y brutal para las enfermeras testigos... pero Hashirama no encuentra verdadera crueldad en sus acciones, simplemente el pobre joven no sabe como tratarlo.

Lo hace reír abiertamente tocando mas nervios del pobre héroe que ahora en verdad no le cree que sigue enfermo, bueno al menos aprendió a no creer en sus mentiras... dejo de sentirse enfermo mucho antes de llegar al hospital pero simplemente no quería caminar o dejar su trabajo en la bufanda a medias.

Hashirama como un manipulador se cuelga del pie de Eriase para no dejarlo ir cuando se hizo evidente que ya se iba, lloriquea al darle una mirada lastimera para que no lo abandone en un aburrido hospital.

Se esta divirtiendo con el papel de mocoso.

Pero Eraserhead es un hombre de corazón de hierro, puede sacudírselo rápidamente bajo la atenta mirada de recriminación de las enfermeras.

-Vendré a llevarte al orfanato- el héroe le dice desde el marco de la puerta con los ojos entrecerrados.

La sonrisa de mierda del shodaime es grande al ver al jovencito retirarse tan tenso como una tabla al fallar en mantenerse firme ante una "Niña" que llora por su presencia después de un día forzado de convivió.

Va a recostarse en su cama ordenando sus pensamientos y descubrimientos en una profunda meditación, un tanto difícil con el poder de concentración de este cuerpo... pasan algunas horas logrando apenas analizar la información, mira por la ventana e ignora la cena proporcionada por el hospital... engatusara algunas enfermeras para que le proporcionen libros.

Este mundo se ha mostrado enorme y diferente.

Esta muy impresionado con lo que tiene el shinigami en su estomago.

Con eso en mente comienza a trazar su propio entrenamiento mirando los flacos de sus brazos y la palidez de su piel, evita los espejos pero es importante ver el brillo de sus ojos o el equilibrio de este cuerpo para saber en que punto se encuentra algo que ya hizo levemente antes pero ahora con profundidad medica.

Sin chakra esta a ciegas, pero sabe lo básico para diagnosticarse sin la necesidad de un sondeo.

Suspira dramáticamente saltando en las camas como un buen calentamiento, tardara años antes de llegar a una buena condición y era mejor empezar lento porque dañaría su contenedor.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto pero ahi va circulando.

Enji sigue en espera.

Los shinobi son paranoicos por naturaleza, sobretodo los veteranos de guerra.

Neah20 fuera.


	4. Chapter 4

Shinigami 4

Gestionar el terreno del clan no es difícil en comparación a una aldea, solo era de ubicar los documentos necesarios, falsificar algunas firmas y burlándose de la negligencia del actual jefe de clan de dejar todo a la mano, supone que no esperaba que alguno de sus hijos tuviera planes nefastos como el antiguo shinobi o el valor de revisar su oficina u habitación.

Lástima que Tobirama no tenga contemplaciones a la privacidad de la familia.

Aún hay algunas cuentas fueras de sus manos, pero estas son más de la agencia de héroes que gestiona Enji por lo que no le interesa mucho asumirlas cuando no afectan directamente al clan (aunque sabe de ahí provienen la mayoría de los ingresos).

La ausencia del padre ha facilitado mucho que Tobirama se acomode en la posición que más acostumbrado está en la vida, es el tercer día desde su despertar y ya sabe tanto como puede para ajustarse a su nueva condición o maldición.

Todavía monta guardia durante las noches con sus hermanos siempre a la vista, la sensación de paranoia arrastrándose por las sombras de este complejo con el mínimo de seguridad, el olor fantasma de sangre y muerte vienen con el viento de vez en cuando.

Aun es un shinobi encerrado en el cuerpo de una niña.

Aun es un mercenario acostumbrado a los campos de guerra.

Aun es el segundo hijo, el Nidaime y un alma criada en los campos de batalla.

Ahora está en la oficina del jefe del clan que ha reclamado como suyo revisando algunos documentos para tratar de acomodar un presupuesto para armas y mejores trampas, también se ha informado de otros métodos de seguridad que posiblemente aplique.

Hay tanto que debe controlar antes de que sienta esto como el hogar.

Esta vistiendo una de las yukatas grises que ha encontrado en el ático, las memorias de fuyumi lo identifican como ropa que se usan en festivales tradicionales de su hermano mayor... uno que nunca conocerá aunque sabe hay un blanco en esa historia, por el momento no trata de descubrir nada sobre ese faltante... acostumbrado a perder hermanos, siempre se ha enfocado en los que están vivos y al alcance.

La pérdida es algo normal para un shinobi.

Está en medio de un logro cuando la puerta suena para ser abierta a su permiso, Natsuo le da una de esas miradas resentidas que alegremente... en su postura apática... rechaza con la facilidad de un líder acostumbrado a lidiar con rebeldes.

-¿Qué se te ofrece?- pregunta con todo el mando que puede reunir en ese timbre de voz femenino sin levantar la mirada pero muy consciente que el tiempo del silencio se está alargando y no hubo un saludo cortes de presentación, lo permite porque son hermanos.

Cansado del mutismo, Tobirama levanta la vista y ve que de hecho, su hermano esta vestido con un uniforme y cargando una mochila de aspecto pesado con esa mirada de duda e incertidumbre, obviamente todavía le falta el valor de hablarle con naturalidad después de su inminente castigo y reprimenda.

Pero ahora debe enfocarse en otro obstáculo que literalmente le han traído a la puerta.

La escuela.

Suspira con paciencia al saber que no debía faltar una segunda vez a este nuevo tipo de responsabilidad porque seguro advertirían a su negligente padre antes de que muchas cosas aterricen como quiere... pero la simple idea le da un dolor de cabeza.

Siendo educado en el hogar con lo básico y solo haber sido un fundador de los conceptos de educación básica en Konoha...todavía rechazaba la idea de convivir con más niños en un mismo nivel (acostumbrado a la autoridad o ser visto como un modelo a seguir, ama a los niños pero desde el enfoque adulto), pero es un hombre responsable y con eso en mente se pone de pie.

Sus músculos protestan al ser movidos de su inactividad, no muestra mueca alguna y tampoco titubea al comenzar a dar los primeros pasos... en verdad, este cuerpo le falta tanto si es tan débil con el inicio de su rutina de entrenamientos (Natsuo es el único de sus hermanos que no entrena con la misma rutina que Shoto y él, lo permite porque será un civil aunque aún debe saber cómo defenderse).

Viendo por la ventana calcula que tiene al menos veinte minutos antes de que el chofer pase a recogerlos... pasa al lado de Natsuo dándole una palmada tranquilizadora además de una pequeña sonrisa aprobando la iniciativa de advertirle de la jornada escolar próxima a comenzar.

El niño se tensa pero lo ignora.

Sale al corredor para dirigirse a su habitación, mira ligeramente el entorno limpio antes de caer al guardarropa... entrecierra los ojos al abrirlo, el nefasto uniforme está ahí a primera vista tan burlón como ridículo... pero tiene que respetar el código de vestimenta al descolgarlo y comenzar a ponérselo con la solemnidad de una armadura de guerra.

El cabello es el siguiente reto, aun no lo corto y aun viste esos mechones rojos que caen tan naturales, el flequillo es una cosa molesta que se acostumbró... resopla, es algo que hará al regreso piensa al recogerlo y amarrarlo con una liga tan alto como lo usaba Toka.

Las calcetas, un sencillo pantalón cortó y recogiendo la mochila sale a mirar a sus hermanos esperándola... Natsuo aún no la mira, pero Shoto es el más expectante alineados como buenos niños.

-Confió en que compren un buen almuerzo- dice al sacar dinero escondido en las costuras de su mochila para darle a cada uno lo equivalente a un buen alimento en la cafetería de la escuela a la que van.

Piensa que debe ajustar de nuevo su agenda si quiere realizar un bento digno para sus hermanos en los siguientes días, el gasto innecesario debe ser detenido antes de que se acostumbre a las malas prácticas (con este es el segundo día).

Alegre que todo este circulando de la manera correcta en esta familia postiza, encamina a sus hermanos a la primera planta.

...

Shoto está sentado a su lado bien vestido y apático aunque aferrado a su mano, ha tenido esa costumbre desde que lo permitió esa primera noche, mirándolo con esos ojos desiguales temerosos de que desapareciera... que lo volvieran a apartar y encerrar en la soledad de su habitación.

Enfrente esta Natsuo quien mira a la ventana con ojos lejanos rechazando reconocerlo más tiempo de lo necesario, obviamente el más renuente en aceptar su nueva personalidad y si no fuera porque odia a su padre con todo su corazón, tal vez ya lo hubiera denunciado.

Está acostumbrado al silencio.

Tobirama dirige sus ojos a la ventana, por ahora inspeccionara lo que pueda ver con sus propios ojos y juzgar lo que la memoria de Fuyumi le ofrezca nuevamente.

Los edificios son tan grandes que empequeñecen a la torre del hokage... hay tanto ruido... autos pasando a alta velocidad... gente diversa caminando en sus banquetas... tecnología adornando los escaparates... tanto color... olores extraños... si, esto está más allá de la pacifica idea de su modesta aldea.

Cuando llegan a su destino, la puerta es abierta por Takeyama, el chofer con orejas de perro que no tiene gesto alguno en su rostro regio... solo una despedida escueta con promesas de volver antes de que más conductores se vuelvan locos con el saxofón, dejándolos a su suerte delante de las puertas del prestigioso colegio.

Hay una muralla gruesa, puertas de acero y un aspecto de confianza, Tobirama se hizo del mapa escolar que reviso antes del primer día que envió a sus hermanos y asilencio un poco su paranoia todas las promesas de seguridad, al parecer su padre no era tan negligente como pensó pero siendo hijos de un héroe lo entendía.

Shoto aprieta su mano, su salón está al otro lado del plantel... siendo de preescolar y lo mira con esos ojos desiguales inseguros, no necesita decirle lo que quiere para adivinarle -No te preocupes, te acompañare- dice nada molesto en complacerlo.

Le da una mirada puntiaguda a la maestra que aguarda en la puerta cuando la cruzan, obviamente hay una rutina en esto y en ninguna como hermana está llevándolo a su salón... Fuyumi pudo haberlo amado pero le faltaba mucho valor para al menos rechazar la orden de Enji en ese aspecto.

-Nos vemos- Natsuo corre a la puerta con una alegría impropia de libertad.

Tobirama bufa, hay tanto trabajo para ese niño pero ahora el que más lo necesita se cuelga de su mano... tiene tiempo para hacer la carrera hasta ese otro lado de la escuela... la maestra le está pisando los talones y sabe tendrá que darle una advertencia sobre avisar al padre de esto.

Cuando llegan se hinca en una de su rodilla, coloca ambas manos en sus hombros y sigue ignorando a esa profesora de aspecto nervioso que los estaba persiguiendo... también rechaza reconocer a esa otra que aguarda perturbada en la puerta del salón con niños entrando y mirando groseramente.

Hay tanto ruido pero puede concentrarse en la menuda figura que tanto le recuerda a Itama.

-Vendré a recogerte para el almuerzo- promete haciendo cálculos para su tiempo.

Ojos desiguales lo miran con sorpresa obviamente recordando el dinero que guardo en la misma bolsa escondida que tiene en su mochila que su hermana le cosió rápidamente, pensó que comería solo pero esto le da nuevas esperanzas... no importa lo que Natsuo advierta, ama a esta nueva hermana -¿podemos?-

Una sonrisa seca -por supuesto, podemos comer juntos- dice confiadamente, aunque seguro tendrá que cazar a Natsuo para no romper la ilusión de este pequeño.

Se pone en su mayor altura, da un paso a la puerta donde deja a su hermanito a manos de la maestra a la que le da un aspecto solemne antes de enfrentar a la otra a la que debe de dar unas palabras serias.

...

La experiencia escolar hasta ahora lo está defraudando.

Quiere pensar que es porque las materias cubiertas son las enfocadas en la sociedad, como la historia y la ética (una que no cree necesaria como shinobi)... la física fue interesante e innovadora para alguien que fue un pionero en establecer dichas bases en la aldea casi sonrió en lo fácil que era entenderlo y como de adelantados eran sus términos.

La creación de jutsus requería de estos conocimientos básicos para sus bases y tuvo que aprenderlo o experimentarlo de primera mano antes de exponerlo al resto... casi le da vergüenza saber que muchas cosas las tiene equivocadas y otras tantas ni siquiera se le pasaron por la cabeza... otras son solo un mito en este mundo (su técnica del dios volador así como sus propuestas del espacio-tiempo ni siquiera serian creídas).

Su cultura shinobi casi gruñe por la exposición tan fácil de conocimiento, para alguien que hizo la base de la torre del hokage donde guardan sus ciencias descubiertas en vida de manera celosa es una cosa molesta e irritante... pero tuvo que retenerse, en este mundo las investigaciones son libres... una ventaja o maldición según su punto de vista.

Cuando por fin la clase de historia termina, Tobirama mira sus cuadernos repletos de apuntes... pueden ser aburridas, pero todavía necesita tener un registro que pueda revisar en sus momentos más aburridos.

-Ey Todoroki- una voz burlona viene a su izquierda, una niña de aspecto salvaje le sonríe con dientes filosos -Lista para pagar mi almuerzo- se pone de pie para alzarse por encima de su banco.

Arquea la ceja, en sus memorias registra a esta niña como Kyoraku Kaname... la presunta líder del grupo de amigas escolares, aunque por su postura y tono... además de los recuerdos... Tobirama tiene la certeza que no, no hay amistad en este asunto es más como ser tomada para proporcionar recursos financieros.

Suspira -lo lamento, pero debo recoger a mis hermanos- dice al ponerse de pie comenzando a guardar sus cosas de manera ordenada, pero la molestia sigue parada a su lado.

-¿Me estas rechazando por tus mocosos hermanos?- dice gruñona Kaname, más del grupo se reúnen para rodearla susurrándose entre ellas como si no estuviera presente.

-Te sugiero que seas respetuosa a mi familia- llama a toda su paciencia como el adulto que sabe es.

Hay un silencio, Tobirama ignora las molestias con aire orgulloso y aunque sus reflejos no son los mejores, todavía reacciono al sujetar la muñeca de la niña que parecía dispuesta a quitarle su mochila que cierra en un limpio movimiento.

-¿Qué pretendes?-dice al levantar su rostro sombreado por su flequillo y mirando a esta mocosa a la que no duda en soltar cuando siente el tirón.

Kaname tiene un gesto enojado, su postura cambia a una ofensiva y sonríe siniestramente -Miren chicas, la niña héroe ahora tiene pantalones- se burla infantilmente, algo a lo que Tobirama no honra con una respuesta.

Se coloca la mochila, el tiempo se está acabando y todavía debe cazar a Natsuo para recoger a Shoto... pero su camino es cubierto por otras tres niñas ante la risa burlona de Kaname -Que tonta Todoroki, mejor ríndete y paganos el almuerzo- dice la primera de la izquierda, una niña con desorden alimenticio por su gordura de nombre Kurosaki.

Un suspiro sufrido -A menos que sus padres no tengan los recursos, lo hare- dice sin romper el tono muy consciente que de nuevo está rodeada, casi le trae recuerdos de su muerte.

Pero esto es una ridiculez para siquiera compararlo.

Arquea la ceja al mirar directamente a cada niña -Pero al estar en una escuela con el costo de la colegiatura tan alto, lo dudo- finaliza al acortar la distancia respirando en el rostro de la mocosa que esta parada enfrente -ahora quítate de mi camino, Kagome- espeta sabiendo el nombre y usándolo sin honoríficos.

Debe de respetar las ganas de todavía taparle el camino, nadie parece creerle y en otros tiempos... si estas niñas no fueran tan tontas y jóvenes con una mala crianza en tiempos de paz... reaccionaria de una manera violenta para hacerse respetar, Tobirama extraña esos tiempos en estos momentos.

-No te creas mucho Todoroki- grita una al salir del mutismo.

-Todos sabemos que eres una miedosa- apuntan a su derecha con grosería y sorna.

-Eres tan tonta... ni con ese estúpido peinado cambia nada- Kaname inteligentemente le dice.

-Tonta... tonta Todoroki... cuyo quirk no vale la pena de su padre- cantan al unísono con risas y esa esencia de querer intimidarla, como si alcanzaran a lastimar sus sentimientos con esto.

Tobirama ahora si voltea los ojos al cruzarse de brazos por los insultos infantiles, se mueve a un lado cuando de nuevo intentan quitarle la mochila desde atrás... la quieren empujar pero lo esquiva para usar el impulso y barrer a la niña próxima a la puerta provocando un grito, salta a esta abertura y se tambalea cuando alguien activa un quirk que hace el piso resbaladizo, pero pone las manos aferrando sus dedos y extrañando tanto el chakra, da otro salto con giro en donde su cuerpo inexperto protesta pero logra llegar a la puerta sin mirar atrás a los gritos de las mocosas.

Corre por el pasillo sin ningún otro pensamiento al incidente, no merece su atención... logra llegar a la cafetería abarrotada pero con un rápido barrido desde la puerta se da cuenta que no está Natsuo... chasquea los dientes al decidir que hoy comerán sin él porque tiempo ya no tiene para buscarlo, regresa por el corredor da otro giro para comenzar el área de prescolar.

Ve la figura de Shoto marchitado al lado de la puerta de su salón, obviamente llega tarde al jadear por aire cuando por fin frena al llegar... maldice el cuerpo sin condición pero levanta la vista para ver la esperanza renovada de su hermanito... era hora de ir a almorzar.

...

Tobirama avisa a las autoridades sobre el comportamiento grosero de las niñas que supuestamente eran sus amigas cuando persisten en querer acorralarlas dos días después... hubiera sido paciente, pero cuando comienzan a realizar sus actos tontos delante de sus hermanos, la paciencia se acorta.

Obtiene miradas de los profesores... por lo que sabe alguno de esos padres son importantes pero no retira su denuncia, si debe usar el nombre de su padre lo usara y esta alegre que al final sus amenazas y manipulaciones lograron el objetivo de hacer un reporte para todas esas mocosas.

Todo sin hablarle a Enji, que genial y negligente control de niños en esta escuela que parece importarle más el prestigio que el escándalo que sufrirían al saberse la nota que hay intimidación a niños héroes en su plantel.

Su padre paga mucho para el mejor trato y si sabe, bueno, la escuela perderá tres colegiaturas jugosas después de todo.

Si, obtuvo miradas molestas de los padres cuando vinieron a recoger a sus crías endemoniadas antes de tiempo pero no le importa.

Aun las tontas niñas le dieron miradas engreídas confiando en que volverían y regresarían a intimidarla por "chismosa" una cosa divertida, porque entonces Tobirama no tendría restricción en formar un contrataque que puede armar sin que la culpen... si, ellas podrían señalarla, pero ya hay un reporte oficial que la pintan como víctima.

Esa era su estrategia principal, obtener el papel de víctima y ensuciar más la reputación de ese grupo en el peor de los casos... era un buen actor... si continúan aun con esto, bueno, apuntara a la expulsión.

Tobirama le gustan los niños, pero no consciente sus niñerías aunque está lejos de matarlos por esto.

XXXX

Todoroki Enji no le avergüenza aceptar que no ejerce el papel de padre de la mejor manera.

Ante sus ojos crudos, ante su amargura e impotencia... esos niños solo eran el remplazo para su sueño, su relevo para poder quitarle a All Might su lugar como símbolo de paz... sabe lo básico para tratarlos, darles casa, comida y estudios pero no los trata más allá de verlos de lejos de vez en cuando... con la ausencia de su esposa, los ve menos.

Pero este distanciamiento que Enji alentó a lo que debe llamar familia no evita que se dé cuenta que hay un cambio entre esos proyectos fallidos... uno que no vio sino hasta unos días después de ausencia.

Había sido una semana agotadora en el trabajo, la agencia tuvo un golpe de peticiones que no pudo rechazar haciéndolo evitar su hogar enteramente... odiaba descuidar el entrenamiento de su hijo perfecto... pero tiene una imagen que mantener y no ha sido la primera vez que deja de existir en el hogar, no le importa si no hay esposa para que vigile a su descendencia... hay trabajadores que pueden reportarle cualquier percance.

Paga para eso después de todo.

(Si hubiera puesto más atención a las cuentas, había detectado que de hecho tiene dos nominas menos que pagar... el jardinero y la cocinera eran almas desafortunadas y desempleadas que no pasaron los estándares de Tobirama mientras la escuela está feliz de no reportar los cambios en la amable Fuyumi si eso significa mantener el incidente de acoso en las sombras).

Entonces cuando por fin tiene la oportunidad de llegar a casa, se detiene en seco cuando ve su sala movida de una forma que todos los sillones voltean a la puerta o ventanas... piensa por un segundo sobre la escena de un villano paranoico que atendió esa semana, pero lo despidió con un bufido al colocar zapatos y llaves en su lugar de descanso para caminar por la primera planta con el único objetivo de ir al segundo piso y arrastrar a su perfecto hijo al entrenamiento.

Es temprano, demasiado temprano para que alguno de sus hijos este despiertos por lo que camina con confianza por los corredores sabiendo que no se topara con ninguno que no le interese... cuando llega al cuarto de Shoto, abre bruscamente y está por llamarlo cuando se da cuenta de la vacía habitación llena de sombras.

Frunce el ceño.

Chasquea los dientes en desaprobación.

Hay una regla estricta y obviamente sus hijos la están rompiendo.

Seguro es Natsuo, siendo el más rebelde y no duda en buscarlo en esa habitación solo para toparse con la nada... parpadea perplejo, mira la puerta de su única hija como su última opción y camina con mas irritación... al abrirla tiene que saltar fuera del camino solo por sus propios reflejos de lucha... mira con sorpresa las agujas clavadas en la pared al otro lado del pasillo.

-Que mierda- su voz truena al mirar el interior de la habitación con precaución, todavía su mano en la manija y muy lejos del camino de esta ¿trampa? -es mejor que alguien me explique esto- espeta oscuramente mirando el interior con ojos llameantes, pero igualmente no hay nadie a quien regañar.

Endurece la mandíbula resaltando venas de ira, su quirk pinta sus cejas y bigote al pisotear por toda la segunda planta sin encontrar a su descendencia... un pico de preocupación quiere salir a flote... la idea de secuestro comienza a pintarse en su mente cuando al recorrer la primera planta los encuentra en el dojo.

-QUE MIERDA CREEN QUE ESTAN HACIENDO- ruge al abrir la puerta de tatami con un fuerte empujón casi rompiéndola, ahí en medio de la sala pulida y solitaria están sus tres hijos con ropa deportiva congelados en medio de una ¿kata? Y Fuyumi parece ser la única compuesta como si ya lo hubiera notado.

Estaba demasiado enojado para notar como el cuerpo de su hija se ha instalado en una posición protectora entre él y sus hijos, pisoteo dentro del dojo respirando con pesadez al detenerse enfrente de esos tres -me pueden explicar que están haciendo y a que es esto- una aguja entre sus dedos se muestra brillante bajo el sol de la ventana abierta.

-Estamos entrenando- responde en voz plana Fuyumi deteniéndolo solo un segundo para mirarla, entonces señala la aguja de manera insistente -una trampa-

-Sé que es una trampa, lo que quiero saber es porque- se alza por encima de ellos mirando directamente a la que le está respondiendo, después de todo fue en su habitación donde encontró esto.

-Porque es mi habitación- le contesta Fuyumi resueltamente.

Enji tuerce su gesto ante la respuesta inteligente, pero no hay gesto alguno para mostrar diversión o reto, es como si fuera valido el motivo de la trampa por el simple hecho de ser su habitación -quiero que retires eso- ordena.

La niña parpadea y se encoge de hombros, si fuera más dedicado a observar a su hija hubiera notado que le hizo una promesa falsa, que esa trampa estaba lejos de ser retirada de esa habitación.

Mira a Shoto que se esconde detrás de su hija, Enji tiene un poco de culpa por esa reacción pero su sueño golpea la tonta emoción -No quiero que vuelvan a distraer a Shoto- espeta ya poco interesado en sus otros hijos a los que despide sin otras palabras.

Natsuo es el primero en salir corriendo aunque dando miradas de respeto a quien ha rechazado todo este tiempo, pero Fuyumi no mira la retirada se queda sin moverse entre el recién llegado y Shoto con una postura firme.

Enji está perdiendo la paciencia cuando se percata de las nulas ganas de retirada de su mayor -¿No escuchaste Fuyumi?- pregunta con una voz amenazante sin modularla en caso de intimidar a su hija, no le importa mucho y no tiene el tacto aunque quisiera.

-No creo prudente aislar a Shoto- la niña le dice con un acero en su voz y la nada en su rostro, comienza a notar la diferencia y no es solo es el cabello demasiado corto junto con la faltante de los mechones rojos... sino en la manera oscura que brillan sus ojos, tan inflexible y protector.

-¿Te estoy preguntando?- el "héroe" se ríe por esta muestra de rebeldía de quien menos esperaba -ahora, apártate Fuyumi... estoy perdiendo el tiempo- estira su brazo para tratar de alcanzar a Shoto pero la niña lo cubre por completo.

Enji tiene el impulso de empujar a la niña pero esta se aferra a Shoto en su espalda moviéndolos a ambos, su ira se enciende como su quirk ¿Cómo se atreve? pero la irritación se apaga de golpe cuando ve la postura de la susodicha... su pequeño cuerpo esta tenso, no cierra los ojos pero está preparada a sus movimientos... ¿está esperando que la golpee? Esta sin habla por unos segundos ante esta revelación.

¿Es capaz de golpear a la niña?

¿Por qué espera que la golpee?

Por fin nota el cambio.

Y no sabe qué hacer con lo descubierto.

...

Tratar a su hija no debería ser su prioridad, tiene a Shoto... el debería ser su enfoque... pero no puede abandonar el asunto cuando es evidente que alguien ha suplantado a su hija, que esa niña que le da esa mirada vacía de un experimentado soldado dispuesto a todo no es como la Fuyumi que sabe... con mucho esfuerzo... que era.

Los doctores no detectaron nada.

El cerebro está bien, su salud es la mejor y ha tenido un aumento muscular como de reflejos.

Los psicólogos tienen preocupantes diagnósticos.

Tiene todos los desórdenes de un veterano de guerra así como una mayor inteligencia y comprensión del entorno.

Que hacer para investigar que es su hija sin causar alguna sospecha de cualquier periodista, sería una vergüenza que se supiera que fue víctima de algún quirk siendo el número dos.

-Sería mejor si preguntaras directamente- Fuyumi se ha deslizado silenciosamente delante de donde Enji se ha dejado caer en esa sala movida al placer de una paranoica hija.

Hubiera saltado, pero era orgulloso para mostrar que fue atrapado con la guardia baja -como si creyera cualquier cosa que dijeras, niña- espeta secamente no reconociendo a eso como Fuyumi.

Ella le sonríe aprobador, como si la respuesta cruda fuera de hecho aceptada por su mentalidad -como quieras- dice al girarse para dirigirse a la segunda planta sin una mirada extra.

Enji suspira y baja la guardia, una guardia que de alguna manera inconsciente siempre ha levantado desde que se dio cuenta que Fuyumi no era su hija... desde que vio los indicios de un luchador... odia este sentimiento.

Lo peor es que sus hijos la han aceptado.

Shoto no deja de flotar cerca de ella como un pato perdido, ahora con su entrenamiento reducido parece solo idolatrarla más... Natsuo sonríe más a su alrededor, buscando momentos de estudio y funcionan tan bien los tres juntos en los periodos que ha visto entrenarse.

También duermen juntos.

Luego están las trampas.

Jodidos artilugios de la perdición hechos a mano y que esa niña activa o desactiva a su placer.

Comprende porque el jardinero fue despedido y la cocinera de igual manera... la niña ha tomado muchos derechos que no le corresponden, no puede quitarle ese lugar sin perder el equilibrio porque la bastarda (aunque la tuvo en el matrimonio) no ha hecho nada mal, de hecho controla muy bien lo administrativo y ha liberado presupuesto ahorrándole mucho.

Si no fuera por la situación, la contrataría para ayudarle a gestionar la agencia.

Por orgullo rechaza la idea.

Debe pensar con cuidado que hacer.

Puede enviarla a un internado, alejarla de la familia es la mejor opción porque aunque deseara lanzarla fuera de la casa, rechazarla de todo y nombre... esa cosa todavía tiene su sangre y cualquiera con ganas de hundirlo puede sacarla como un escándalo público afectando su fama o posición en la lista de héroes (no, no es sentimentalismo).

¿Sería prudente preguntarle?

¿Quería saber?

Voltea los ojos, es el jodido Endeavour... el héroe numero dos... ambicioso y orgulloso... que está dándole vueltas al problema como si fuera un idiota.

A la mierda con todo, preguntara y enfrentara esto de la manera directa.

Si no le gusta la respuesta, el internado será.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno esto fue enteramente desde el punto de vista de Tobirama.

Fuyumi sufria intimidación, Tobirama lo manejo bien aunque como shinobi le susurraba realizar la matanza y esconder los cuerpos... pero eran niños, tiene una debilidad con los niños y sabiendo que es culpa de la crianza... por eso fue un poco mas suave (sea la verdad, logro que expulsaran a todas esas niñas en el trascurso de todos esos dias... aun cuando Enji la llevaba a todas esas citas con los médicos).

Tanto a la escuela como a Enji les importa mucho su imagen, por lo que uno no puede reportar los cambios de comportamiento mientras el otro no puede investigar mas a fondo sin llamar la atención innecesariamente.

por lo que esta atrapado con lo que tienen.

Tal vez Enji hubiera reaccionado mas violento, pero fue soplado por la imagen que de hecho Tobirama esperaba ser golpeado... con alguien como Butsuma como ejemplo... se sorprendio mucho que el heroe se detuviera.

Pero Enji no es un golpeador, aun cuando arrastra a Shoto a lo peor... pero a Fuyumi la tenia catalogada como un civil inofensivo (un fracaso), por lo que su respuesta al abuso lo saco del suelo.

¿Enji tolerara la realidad de que esta ante una reencarnación? Que esa de ahí es de hecho su hija pero que fue superada por la experiencia y personalidad de Tobirama.

El próximo veremos cómo le va a alguien tan optimista como Hashirama.

Neah20 fuera.


	5. Chapter 5

Shinigami 5

Sentado en el borde del edificio vestido en pijama estándar rojo, Hashirama siente el vacío bajo sus pies desnudos adorando la imagen nocturna de la ciudad... hay ruidos incesantes, luces parpadeantes y tan vivido que le saca una sonrisa discreta, no se ha cansado del paisaje de la alusión de que esto es lo más cercano de su sueño de paz.

Aquí puede ser un verdadero niño, aquí no hay asesinos pequeños y miedos de morir o ver morir.

Aunque para alguien que creció con la norma de los países elementales, extraña mucho a su amada aldea y costumbres.

Pero cualquier nostalgia, tristeza se aparta rápidamente ante esta nueva situación.

Aun sin chakra, tiene todo su aprendizaje en el camino shinobi... es su segunda naturaleza y después de empaparse de todo lo que pudo conseguir de información... en el camino aprendió sobre las ventajas de estar atrapado en el cuerpo de una adorable niña y nadie podía resistir su sutil interrogatorio o manipulaciones... llega a la inminente conclusión... que el estómago del Shinigami ha desarrollado su propia cultura muy lejos de las naciones elementales.

Se da una palmada por su brillante solución si logra ver a Tobirama se lo presumirá.

No es que no lo sospechara desde el inicio, con alguien recogiendo niños al azar en medio de la noche (aun cuando fue él) y una ciudad tan diferente a las acostumbradas, pero dejaría de ser un ninja si confiara en las primeras impresiones.

Además armarse con información del entorno era lo obvio.

Aunque sigue sin saber cómo termino atrapado en una versión miniatura y femenina de Madara.

Ser una niña es tan complicado.

Puede escuchar la vivida ciudad debajo sacándolo de sus pensamientos, se recarga en sus manitas para asomarse sin temor al vértigo... silba sumamente interesado en lo que apenas puede escuchar... sonríe tristemente al saber que ahí, a dos cuadras, hay alguien siendo asaltado.

¿Qué puede hacer en su cuerpo? Actualmente no llega ni a la sombra de lo que era a esa edad, mira sus brazos delgados que apenas comienzan a engrosarse con músculos... luego sus piernas flacas... su falta de fuerza... si, era penoso y aun con todo el conocimiento de taijutsu, kenjutsu y bukijutsu todavía debía ajustarse a la memoria muscular actual.

Sabe cuándo es una batalla que no puede luchar, aun cuando Tobirama le dijo que siempre fue un impulsivo... Hashirama reconoce sus límites que ahora son más estrictos y no va a moverse de su actual posición para morir.

La patrulla esta cercas, un héroe merodea el área, reza a quien sea escuche que ayuden al afectado hasta que vuelve el silencio, tristemente hay un llanto y solo suspira con una sonrisa amarga, no importa donde siempre hay un grado de violencia.

Aún está lejos de las naciones elementales.

Niega para enfocarse en su actual vivienda, el orfanato es un lugar saturado y bien cuidado con un control del gobierno que apenas aplicaban en Konoha... sin embargo aquí se tiene más libertad, aunque los rangos de edad son absurdos y voltea los ojos porque legalmente será un adulto cuando ya era líder de clan en la otra vida.

No es tan divertido como pensó seria estar rodeado de niños.

Frunce el ceño porque su social ser está atascado y no puede llenarse de muchos amigos como pensó.

Es algo difícil cuando no tienes sus mismos intereses, aun cuando trata de engatusarlos para jugar porque sea la verdad siempre es y será un infantil... siguen tan interesados en la cosa de quirk y jugar a los héroes, ver héroes... bufa ¿Dónde está las aventuras de escalar arboles? ¿Robar galletas? ¿Molestar a los mayores? ¿Saltarse a las cuidadoras? Ahora que puede ser un descarado niño, simplemente no puede con este tipo de niños ¡es injusto!

Esta con un puchero dramático cuando siente el cambio de aire, voltea para ponerse de pie eligiendo ignorar la mirada de pánico del que acaba de llegar al tejado... salta con toda la fuerza a propósito para chillar como la mocosa que se supone que es y colgarse de ese amplio pecho en una burbujeante risa -ERIASE ¡VIENES A ADOPTARME!- ruge como siempre hace al mirarlo con los mejores ojos de cachorro.

Pero como siempre aburridos ojos llenos de recriminación envuelto en una mata de cabello tan rebelde que sería la envidia de Madara le saludan sin inmutarse -Mocosa ¡que te dije de estar colgando en la orilla de los techos!- su tono era acero en disgusto al forzarlo a dejar de abrazarlo.

Hashirama hace un puchero decepcionado por ser rechazado, pero se enciende en segundos -¿Qué tuviera cuidado?- sonríe brillantemente en una inocencia falsa.

El héroe tiene el gesto más apretado que es difícil de ver con esa bufanda y ese cabello como obstáculos (también su altura, es tan pequeña) ocultando mucho de lo que puede revelar a los agudos ojos shinobi -Puedes caer-

-Pero no caí- responde con un dedo alzado y el pecho inflado en confianza no fundamentada, no estará en condiciones pero nunca caería tan patéticamente de un tejado directo a su segunda o tercera muerte.

No hay evidencia de emoción, el joven solo tiene una contracción pequeña en uno de sus ojos antes de gruñir -No te hagas la inteligente conmigo-

Un gesto total de inocencia mal disimulada de Hashirama, le gusta mucho este joven que es una versión suave de Tobirama -Mah Eriase, nunca lo seria- agrega cantarinamente.

El héroe le lanza una mirada puntiaguda en su dirección.

Hashirama está contento que la violencia infantil de cualquier típico sea condenada (aunque por reflejo se prepara para algún golpe), una cosa sencilla que ha existido por años y que seguro se derrumbarían ante las políticas de la aldea sobre los rangos de edad que entran en esa categoría, parpadea con una sonrisa de mierda al sospechoso héroe -ahora, ¿vienes a adoptarme?- intenta de nuevo balanceándose en sus pies descalzos.

Volteando los ojos con un audible bufido por su intento de venderle la idea, pero Eraserhead apenas empieza su carrera y sea la verdad, no sabe porque regresa -soy demasiado joven para cualquier niño... o mejor... demasiado joven para cargar a un monstruo como tú-

Abre la boca ofendido, luego se encorva haciendo círculos en la tierra con la depresión golpeando -no soy un monstruo- gimotea aun cuando sabe escucho esa denominación demasiadas veces en su vida, aún recuerda el gesto de terror de sus contrincantes y como al final... tal vez si lo era.

La sombra del joven se alza por encima, la mano cae pesada en su cabeza y el cansancio en la voz resuena en el silencio de la ciudad -vamos mocosa, no era serio mi comentario- dice a regañadientes.

Agachado puede ocultar su contracción divertida, ese hombre en serio no es como Tobirama si puede venderle su actuación, compone su gesto abatido para levantar su rostro -Entonces me adoptaras-

-No- su respuesta es rápida sin levantarse, solo mirando con esa fatiga perpetúa.

-Porque- alarga la "e" en un lamento -encajamos muy bien, somos un dúo fabuloso ¡seremos los mejores amigos!- duele su ultimo comentario, porque tuvo uno y lo mato con sus propias manos.

El joven obviamente está cansado de explicárselo, Hashirama casi se arrepiente de insistir cuando de hecho ve la juventud entre el desorden de cabello, pero muchos shinobis empezaban su familia a esa edad (ignora que también muchos shinobis morían pronto por lo que crear familias temprano era un método de que su legado continuara) por lo que insistirá hasta que al menos logre salir de este orfanato.

Podría escapar, ser independiente pero sea la verdad no tiene muchos ánimos de ese tipo de aventuras de supervivencia en una ciudad tan moderna con un montón de reglamentos en una condición tan débil con villanos corriendo tan libremente... Hashirama no es tonto para arriesgarse tanto.

Tal vez cuando sea más grande o mejor entrenada.

Aisawa resopla cuando ve que la niña de hecho esta divagando, siempre divaga.

Los cuidadores han detectado tantos desordenes a pesar de comportarse como una niña alegre... checa su comida, su cama, marca las salidas y otras acciones paranoicas... luego los psicólogos que la entrevistaron aseguran que tiene interés en los juegos al azar y una fuerte voluntad, tal vez sea buena ocultando sus malestares para ser diagnosticada.

Recuerda cuando la conoció, como a pesar del comportamiento descuidado tenía una postura que podía acceder a la defensiva o huida... no solo eran sus heridas lo que preocupaba sobre algún indicio de abuso... sino sus ojos aunque brillantes y alegres opacos como los de un veterano junto con un comentario incrédulo hacia los héroes cuando los héroes son todo actualmente.

Luego la manera en que siempre lo recibe, la manera en que cuando hace comentarios inteligentes espera que de alguna manera se canse lo suficiente como para golpearla... él nunca lo haría no importa si la niña lo lleva por la pared metafórica

¿Qué convierte a una niña en eso? No tendrá mucha experiencia en el campo, pero ha visto a sus vecinas... o niños entre la gente... nadie esta tan en guardia como esa mocosa malcriada, el detective está muy de acuerdo con su pensamiento y si no fuera por su trabajo, tal vez estaría haciendo lo mismo de monitorear este orfanato.

Resignado a reanudar esta conversación, el héroe golpea la frente de la niña con fuerza para sacarla de sus memorias -mira mocosa, necesitas una familia... yo apenas sobrevivo solo- y esa excusa no es mentira.

Puede tener curiosidad, pero no está dispuesto a iniciar una familia cuando su carrera apenas está empezando.

Un desolado puchero ilumina su rostro -Tienes gatos- señala Hashirama aun sin levantarse de su lugar en patética postura.

-No eres un gato- señala Aisawa cansadamente.

-Me comportare ¡lo juro!- insiste Hashirama divertido de ver como es fácil leer los ojos de ese joven.

Un suspiro largo y tortuoso, el héroe se deja caer en el suelo con la postura de negociar -sé que no eres tonta- señala confiadamente -Sé que entiendes muy bien la situación y que no puedo cargar con un mocoso-

Hashirama bufa de mal humor cuando se ha llegado al final de la batalla que da oficialmente por perdida... pero sabe volverá mañana y lo seguirá intentando, después de todo hay terquedad como Senju ¿no?

-Ahora, vete a dormir- Aisawa se pone de pie agarrando a la mocosa debajo de su brazo como un costal en una rutina que renuentemente ha caído de llevarla a dormir cuando sabe esta siempre afuera vigilando la ciudad con una de sus espeluznantes miradas de veterano.

-Pero es temprano- espeta Hashirama con el ceño fruncido mirando el suelo en movimiento desde su posición privilegiada.

Aisawa frunce el ceño al ver la cerradura de la puerta abierta, por lo que las cuidadoras le dicen es que siempre está cerrado para evitar este tipo de accidentes pero la mocosa sigue apareciendo afuera por lo que se rindió en entenderlo -Es medianoche- se resigna a contestar al entrar al cálido edificio a oscuras.

-Pero no quiero dormir ¡Hay tanto que quiero contarte! Veras hay este niño con antenas de color verde... siempre tiene esa mirada enfermamente aburrida, entonces fui y le dije que fuéramos amigos ¡el niño me dijo que no! No lo entiendo, soy perfectamente divertida ¿Por qué no quiere ser amigo de mi?- gimotea en un largo cuento de su poca suerte.

Voltea los ojos al pasearse por el corredor bajando escaleras hasta el piso que es el indicado, camina más lento solo para permitir el desahogo (El Senju casi sonríe por el considerado gesto).

-También me acerque a otra niña, pero esta solo quería ver la televisión sin moverse ¿es saludable eso?- pregunta seriamente frunciendo el ceño Hashirama.

-No, no lo es- responde Aisawa secamente, hasta ahora sabe que la niña está haciendo su esfuerzo pero que nadie quiere ser su amigo ¿será por su condición de quirkless? ¿O por la obvia indisposición de jugar al héroe? ¿Tendrá que hablar con las cuidadoras?

-Luego tienen esas galletas de chocolate con algo blanco dentro... están muy ricas, pero siempre me las niegan cuando como más de un paquete...- debajo del brazo continua Hashirama no entendiendo porque le niegan su postre -¡pero me porte bien! Creo que me las merezco-

Aisawa no envida a las pobres trabajadoras que seguro lucharon con una niña ya hiperactiva cargada de azúcar.

-Entonces me acerque a ayudarle a uno de los niños mayores en su tarea, tenía estas cosas llamadas matemáticas que son más difícil de lo que sé... digo, sacar promedios, conteos y ese tipo de cosas aburridas eran fáciles... y luego me dice que hay más de eso ¡y que tendré que estudiarlo cuando tenga edad!- protesta al ser puesto en el suelo cuando llegan a su puerta -¿tendré que ir a eso que llaman escuela?- pide temeroso.

Siempre estudio en casa las materias básicas y lo necesario para manejar el clan cuando su padre pasara, Tobirama fue el único que exploro más allá por propia voluntad... pero en serio, ver tantos números y el sufrimiento del pobre niño no debe ser legal ¡apenas sobrevivió como Shodaime y presupuestos!

Aisawa como el bastardo que es, sonrió por primera vez en la noche -si, tendrás que ir a la escuela- le dice con ese tono altanero al palmearle sus hombros (internamente ya está planeando proponer un sondeo escolar para que la mocosa haga).

Frunce el ceño, vio la academia como una necesidad para otros niños ¡No para él! -Si me escapo-

-Te perseguiré- responde rápidamente el héroe con una dinámica cansada.

-Pero estoy seguro estarás muy lejos, digo... tu carrera de héroe... tu casa sola... a menos que me adoptes- sonríe brillante como si la idea fuera maravillosa, Hashirama intenta muy duro de no romper su rostro en diversión burbujeante

Voltea los ojos, agita el cabello al empujarla dentro de la habitación -buen intento mocoso, ahora vete a dormir- ordena.

XXXXX

Maldice airadamente cuando el cuchillo que logro robar no tiene el balance adecuado de un kunai, pero no se desanima... solo debe ajustarse a la nueva arma, siendo criado en guerra su bukijutsu básico era adaptarse a lo que se tenía a la mano, en dos o tres intentos ya estaba atinando al centro de su improvisada área de entrenamiento.

Es un callejón apartado del orfanato.

Entra y sale del edificio con una facilidad que ha logrado con la práctica, esta comprometido en lograr superar la debilidad de este modesto cuerpo... sonríe esperanzador de al menos comenzar a estar al nivel básico de todo lo que sabe e hizo maestria con la edad.

Extraña su espada, su pergamino, armadura y reflejos (chakra)... pero Hashirama sonríe feroz con la voluntad de fuego encendida ante toda la adversidad.

-¡Que estás haciendo mocosa!- gritan desde el fondo del callejón haciéndola reaccionar en lanzar el cuchillo de mantequilla que rebota penosamente en el asfalto, al menos su puntería es buena y el adulto maldice sorprendido.

Hashirama corre por su vida con una sonrisa de mierda aunque tristemente tendrá que abandonar su área de entrenamiento, tal vez volverá a intentar en el tejado.

XXXXX

Han sido llevados a un parque de atracciones por uno de sus donadores más prestigiosos.

La temática es de héroes, como siempre pero Hashirama lo ignora a favor de mirar las asombrosas estructuras de colores, dulces por todos lados y mucho más niños con padres caminando a lo largo de las calles grises... se enciende con una enorme sonrisa dispuesto a correr por todos lados, pero su cuello de ese tonto vestido que fue obligado a llevar es agarrado deteniéndolo en el proceso.

Naomasa le da una sonrisa de disculpas al soltarle para pararse a un solo paso de distancia con alegría suave -Paciencia, Hashirama-chan, los juegos no se irán- advierte divertido.

El shodaime hace un puchero deliberado -Pero se llenaran ¡entonces como subiré!- protesta al ver al resto de los niños correr libres (no hay guerra, no hay sangre solo paz) ¿Por qué era el único atrapado con un cuidador? (lo sabe, a pesar de todo es observador y que quedaran juntos es sumamente sospechoso).

Tsukauchi palmea su cabeza con cuidado -vamos- alegremente empuja para andar por la calle, Hashirama no se queda mucho tiempo en esa velocidad... corre por todos lados siempre al alcance del detective por consideración, después de comprarle una cosa azul llena de azúcar lo hace merecedor de no perderlo.

(Todavía vigila el entorno, aun mira por encima de su hombro... pero no hay muerte, no hay guerra solo paz)

Tristemente no lo dejan subir a los juegos más interesantes, pero no se desanima ¡todo es tan nuevo y divertido!

(Es un niño, aun no puede creer que puede comportarse como un niño aun cuando sabe hace muchos años dejo de serlo... tiene sangre en sus manos, tiene la conciencia negra y no tiene inocencia... pero no ignorara la oportunidad aun cuando extraña tanto su tierra)

Carga peluches que el detective le ha proporcionado ¡Muchos colores y la mayoría son zorros blancos como Tobirama! Tiene una diadema que le sujeta el cabello Uchiha en su lugar... ha logrado comer una de esas cosas que llaman hamburguesa y actualmente tiene un cono de nieve en una de sus manos que degusta con placer.

(Ha terminado otro día sin pelear por sobrevivir)

En todo momento tarareando una canción pegajosa de la temática del parque.

Tsukauchi ha demostrado nuevamente que es un hombre de infinita paciencia, Hashirama le gusta mucho el jovencito... si sigue haciendo puntos, será su siguiente objetivo para insistir en que lo adopten.

XXXXX

Lo están sondeando.

Estos adultos no están cerca de ser shinobis, pero saben que algo está mal con él y le divierte.

Sus números son buenos, aunque varia en el conocimiento general... según esto lo colocan en algunas áreas del nivel superior pero otras en un espantoso cero o básicas... su educación esta después de todo basada en las necesidades de las naciones elementales.

Hashirama vigila cada expediente que sus cuidadores fabrican sobre su comportamiento, aprende las firmas que sellan los documentos... sabe quién los revisa cuando cree que es ignorante... nunca será adoptado por una familia civil, de eso está seguro.

No le importa, su familia está muerta y aún guarda la esperanza de lograr amigos aun cuando estos niños son difíciles (creció en guerra ¿Cómo eso era más fácil que ahora?).

Bufa por esto que llaman psicólogos, los Yamanaka alguna vez intentaron explicarle los misterios de la mente pero más allá de asumir perfiles... Hashirama siempre lo encontró aburrido.

Cierra la carpeta cuando no hay nada nuevo que leer, guarda silenciosamente los papeles, se desliza por los puntos ciegos de lo que llaman cámaras hasta la puerta de la oficina.

XXXXX

Conoce a su primer héroe que visita el orfanato.

Hashirama había estado tratando de escaparse para aprovechar este tiempo, pero fue atrapada cuando el héroe... ¿Present Mic? Le grita por su atención justo cuando ya estaba en la puerta... hace un puchero cuando es levantada, lentes oscuros le regresan la mirada.

-A dónde vas, pequeña escuchante- le dice un poco más alto de lo que debería ser un susurro.

Voltea dando una sonrisa nerviosa ante todas las miradas que le es dirigido actualmente, muchos niños no son sutiles en su desprecio y las cuidadoras parecen sospechosas -¿Lejos?- ofrece indulgente.

Parpadea curioso el héroe, aun en la parte de enfrente de ese gran salón donde los han juntado a todos -te perderás toda la diversión- alegremente inyecta -traje muchos juegos- señala a una mesa donde hay cajas de colores bien colocadas.

Es débil para los juegos, su atención es toda sobre el rubio en segundos -¿Qué juegos?- pregunta interesado.

No es como los juegos al azar, pero los juegos de mesa son sumamente interesantes... muchos niños se aburrieron rápidamente favoreciendo otro tipo de actividades del tipo heroicas... pero Hashirama está atrapado en algo que llaman "monopolio" y "uno"

Al final su risa es burbujeante al patear al héroe en cualquiera de los juegos de suerte (nadie sospecharía que la niña ha escondido cartas en sus mangas o manipula los dados).

XXXXX

Ama los árboles.

Tristemente no hay muchos capaces de sostenerlo, no le gusta la ciudad en esa forma... se comen los árboles, plagan la ciudad de asfalto y hay pocas áreas libres pero tan pequeñas que lo hacen pensar que quiere ver un verdadero bosque.

Cuando ve uno, su rostro se ilumina cuando otros niños se entristecen por no tener "internet" o televisión.

Otro paseo pagado por patrocinadores lo llevan a una montaña, aun sin chakra logra subir a un árbol... logra ver el panorama y asusta a sus cuidadores... tristemente termina con un rasguño al caer estrepitosamente, duele mucho sin chakra.

XXXXX

Un villano secuestra el orfanato.

Hashirama esta sorprendido de la audacia, pero tampoco lo horroriza... como shinobi vio peores cosas que lo hacen mantener su serenidad cuando otros son mar de lagrimas ante la presión del grupo criminal.

Han sido acorralados en una habitación, la mas lejana y cercas de la cocina... frunce el ceño desaprobador cuando empiezan a acosar a las trabajadoras... suspira al saber que el tiempo se ha acabado.

Saca uno de los numerosos cuchillos de la cocina que ha logrado confiscar... un niño la ve, el le sonríe y le guiña un ojo colocando su dedo en sus labios en clara orden de mantenerse callado.

Todos tienen quirk de mutación, hasta ahora nadie ha mostrado algo significativo para que derrumbe su sencillo plan.

Puede escuchar las patrullas, los policías tratando de negociar en una estrategia sencilla que saca sonrisas burlona de los villanos... es una nueva experiencia para el hokage, de nuevo dándole otro poco de lo diferente que es este mundo del propio porque esta seguro su estrategia seria enviar a un asesino a eliminar a los perpetradores.

Hashirama hubiera tenido piedad, pero Tobirama no.

Tararea para si misma mientras enfoca los puntos a tirar.

Hashirama mantiene el rostro neutral, la cuidadora comienza a llorar y los niños se encogen en su lugar... es un buen momento y lo hace... lanza el cuchillo en una velocidad que ha mejorado (aunque aun es demasiado lenta para su gusto)... el villano cae con un cuchillo saliendo de su espalda y jadeos desesperados... los otros vienen a curiosear, aprovecha para lanzar otro a cada uno justo en el torso... no apunta a matar, aquí tiene la opción pero no dudara si deciden acercarse mas a donde están.

Con tres fuera, faltan dos... pero estos están mas interesados en negociar con los policías para darse cuenta que ninguno de sus compañeros ha regresado.

Hashirama se pone de pie, da una sonrisa alegre al silencioso grupo de victimas que parecen no saber que hacer... al menos los llantos se han detenido -Es mejor salir ¿no creen?- arquea la ceja felizmente.

Nadie muere al final del día, los villanos afectados estaban mas aterrados por la niña para contrarrestar cualquier intento de fuga... al menos le dieron galletas.

No le extraña ser interrogado después en un proceso tan aburrido (ignora la preocupación del detective, la sospecha de Eraserhead y los intentos de consolación de Present Mic).

Su nombre no paso en ningún periódico, al parecer ser una menor de edad te salva de tantas cosas.

No le extraña que la vean con miedo y no haga amigos.

Si, sus documentos en los archivos aumentan... las visitas al psicólogo parecen ser su solución para un comportamiento tan poco heroico.

El es un shinobi, no un héroe e hizo lo que se tenia que hacer para salvar a su gente.

XXXXX

Ha pasado un año Hashirama se da cuenta con ausencia.

Mira la ciudad desde su posición en el tejado, su rostro abandona pretensiones al reflexionar que es lo que hará de ahora en adelante, si, quiere tener una infancia y de alguna manera le agrada el orfanato... pero también es shodaime, estar tanto tiempo inactivo le está poniendo los nervios.

Es triste saber que no está impuesto a este tipo de paz, con la aldea aun podía luchar, aun podía andar libremente, aún estaba la inminente sensación que todo es tan delicado que podía romperse en cualquier momento... era independiente... era un adulto.

Quiere buscar a Tobirama, el debería estar por aquí ¿no? Fue absorbido por el Shinigami, es su mejor apuesta.

Aun no lo adoptan, cree que no lo necesita.

Este cuerpo aun es débil pero será capaz de resistir... sin embargo la variable de quirk es peligrosa para ser ignorada.

-Sea lo que sea pienses, mocosa, no lo hagas- la voz de Eraserhead resuena en las sombras de la noche.

Hashirama sonríe solemne sin actuar exagerado aun cuando lo sintió venir, sin abrazos bruscos ni gritos alegres... solo se queda mirando la ciudad al único que la sigue tratando igual.

Aisawa entrecierra sus ojos teniendo un escalofrió por lo cansado que se ve la niña cuando al fin voltea a verlo, como un soldado retirado... como un soldado que no puede existir mucho tiempo sin moverse... lo han sabido desde que se empezó a inquietar semanas atrás.

Desde que sucedió ese ataque de villano.

Naomasa se lo dijo... Hizashi se preocupo... cada cuidadora se ha sentido extrañamente incomoda.

La niña está planeando.

Cómo puede detenerla cuando esos ojos oscuros muestran una voluntad inquebrantable.

Se siente tan joven de repente, Aisawa frunce el ceño ante la sensación de arrastre.

No le extraña que cuando la va a acostar, cuando la despide siente que ya no la vera... no le sorprende cuando le reportan que la niña simplemente dejo el orfanato sin dejar pistas.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Tobirama es el unico que llego a la conclusion que es una reencarnacion, por lo que ignora la posibilidad de ver a Hashirama... ademas que cuenta con hermanos a quienes debe forzar a trabajar.

Hashirama es diferente, tiene la idea que es el estomago del shinigami... asi que al menos esta en lo correcto de buscar a Tobirama ¿lo encontrara?

En este punto creo que o Aisawa acaba de empezar su carrera... o tiene pocos años como héroe.

Neah 20 fuera.


	6. Chapter 6

Shinigami 6

La vida era tranquila en la familia Todoroki con cada niño recibiendo la mejor educación, con una madre ausente y un padre como una figura pública tan temeraria en una estabilidad que aprecian todos los que tienen la valentía de indagar... por lo menos esa es la portada a la que se aferra Enji quien con disgusto acepto dejar al desconocido establecerse en su casa... es bueno fingiendo, enfocarse en otras cosas como para dejar de atormentarse con la verdad de la naturaleza de quien ahora es Fuyumi.

Tiene otra meta, se engaña diciendo que no le importa pero aun con esto... aun con enfrentar la rutina y su agencia... no hace más que ver a ese cuerpo y extrañar lo poco que conocía de su gentil hija aun cuando sabe nunca fue capaz de mirarlo a los ojos.

Perdió una hija.

O no, simplemente recordó una vida tan lejana a la conocida, con una cultura tan complicada para ser inventos y aunque sabe le esconde más del 50% de ese conocimiento... de lo que fue... hay tantas pistas entregadas con una sonrisa seca que hacen del panorama general algo horrendo.

Él es un héroe, alguien que lucha con la villanía pero simplemente no puede ver el mundo que puede crear alguien como lo que es hoy Fuyumi.

Con todo lo diagnosticado por los psiquiatras, la memoria muscular y táctica eso sin contar las infames trampas a las que ha plagado cada centímetro de su pared y jardines son toda la prueba que necesita para ver un guerrero forjado para una guerra que este mundo nunca ha visto.

Tobirama tampoco es un nombre que se le hubiera ocurrido hasta ahora.

No puede abandonar el tema por más que se decida a ignorarlo, menos cuando tiene tiempo libre en casa y puede verla caminar tan tranquilamente bajo su techo.

Hay días en que se levanta con la certeza que la correrá fuera de sus vidas antes de que sea imposible separarlo de sus hijos, pero no puede... no sin provocar algo que Endevour tal vez no pueda manejar.

No es miedo es un instinto de preservación.

Suspira cansadamente mirando el jardín de su hogar desde la sala que ahora está acomodada eternamente en una forma defensiva, Enji esta hasta el borde de mierda que agregar una "hija" con un estado dudoso mental solo le da más dolores de cabeza... eso sin contar que hay trampas en todo su maldito jardín.

Mejor dicho, sobre todo las trampas que hacen de su vida aún más miserable cuando está siendo malvado en el entrenamiento de Shoto.

-Estas tomando esto de la mejor manera- la voz de su hija tan coloreada de indiferencia o presunción merecida llena el espacio.

Enji no salta, pero esta tan cerca al voltear con un gruñido en sus labios -maldita sea, al menos moléstate en hacer ruido- espeta groseramente.

La figura pequeña de la adolescente es inmutable completamente vestido de una manera arcaica (ropa de festival), su rostro está en blanco y una mirada dura al arquearle una ceja de regaño al parecer desaprobando su tono mordaz -Eres un héroe- se burla con una sonrisa sarcástica.

Se eriza porque obviamente este chico no cree en los héroes tanto como Enji no cree en los shinobi.

Fuyumi se dirige a la cocina sin otra mirada, pero el adulto sabe nunca esta baja en defensas que si decide ser hostil, habrá uno de esos cuchillos en su garganta y una amenaza en la voz de su hija.

Endevour está pagando algo, lo sabe pero lo negara siempre.

Se cruza de brazos al recargarse en el sofá con una mala cara, poco dispuesto a responder que no es que lo esté llevando mejor... es solo que tiene mucho que pensar antes de siquiera reaccionar, sabiendo que hay tantas opciones desechadas y desventajas que no podrá asilenciar al mundo.

Encerró a su esposa no puede hacer lo mismo con su hija sin levantar sospechas.

Cierra los ojos con el aroma de los alimentos siendo cocinados, al menos no mueren de hambre y el supuesto hijo es una persona hábil en muchos ramos que puede permitirse aceptarlo de mala gana... por lo menos no ha intentado matarlo.

Y mantiene a su descendencia seguro.

XXXXX

No estaban dispuestos a dejarlo solo.

Hashirama está entre encantado y frustrado con cada persona que trata de guiarla a la estación de policía para reportarla como una niña sin hogar eso sin contar a los héroes que aparecen en cada esquina de cada ciudad dándole una mirada escrutadora aun cuando sabe se ha esforzado en dar un aspecto saludable y limpio.

Es bueno mintiendo, desviando intereses o escapando de la manera maestra aun sin chakra pero es cansado cuando todos tienen el interés de entrometerse.

Las buenas intenciones son apreciadas, pero para el shodaime solo lo hacen saltar fuera del camino y escaparse con más frecuencia cuando le encantaría platicar con las personas sobre el mundo... sobre cosas sin importancia sin que comenzaran a sospechar de que carecía de un guardián mayor cerca.

Espera que Tobirama esté en similares problemas.

Porque sería injusto que sea el único enfrentando este tipo de contrariedades.

El estómago del Shinigami es tan complicado.

Vivir sin hogar es fácil cuando es autosuficiente, aunque ciertamente es complicado cazar o realizar fogatas sin activar algunas alarmas... ha encontrado una parte de un parque que adapto para su campamento con algunas cosas que puede o no haber tomado de locales cercanos.

Sabe cómo cultivar, sin su preciado mokuton tuvo que permitir que el tiempo realizara lo suyo mientras vivía de vegetales que los vecinos cercanos descuidaban.

Conseguir su agua es otra de las cosas que sabe cómo filtrar, su ropa es la misma del orfanato pero como ha estado creciendo debe comenzar a buscar mejores... el invierno viene y es otro tipo de variable que debe considerar.

Era un orgulloso shinobi cuyas circunstancias actuales son las más benevolentes a la que ha enfrentado, aquí nadie quiere matarlo pero aún mantiene cierta guardia o trampas vergonzosas que le permiten un descanso en la oscuridad.

Toma siesta en los árboles.

Pasea por el entorno y se aventura a la ciudad.

Conoce tantos niños, pero como con otros, simplemente no hay esa unión que extraña de sus días como shodaime... simplemente no puede coincidir con este pensamiento adorador de héroes que le fastidia... es triste que haya algo que no permita esa conexión natural con los niños.

El choque cultural o el desinterés que tiene en los héroes.

Hashirama se ha cansado a los dos meses de su actual ubicación, se ha rendido en cultivar cuando se percata que la tierra no es tan rica para dichos trabajos así que empacando decide pasar al siguiente distrito buscando el mejor y más profundo parque que pueda lograr alcanzar... extraña los extensos bosques, la tierra rica y los animales silvestres pero se adapta.

Siempre se adapta.

Hay un rio extenso, abierto que permite un parque lleno de juegos divertidos... sonríe Hashirama a todos los niños que puede ver deseando por fin hacer amigos, pero primero debe localizar la mejor área donde montar su campamento y hacer una ronda para ubicar las casas que no extrañarían mucho los faltantes en su despensa.

Cuando logra sentarse debajo de su casa de campaña, mira el cielo oscurecido extrañando las estrellas y su amada aldea... Tobirama está lejos de ser ubicado y empieza a creer que aunque se toparan, sin un intercambio directo que pudiera lanzar pistas, tal vez no se reconocerían.

En aspecto, es un pequeño Madara femenino después de todo.

Planea su agenda para el siguiente día tratando de no deprimirse ante esta constante idea, quiere conocer a los niños de la zona y tal vez hacer amigos... se ha sentido tan solo últimamente que recordar es su único consuelo.

Lo escucha venir a través de las sombras sacándolo de sus alegres recuerdos, puede que haya tanta buena gente en este mundo... pero también estaba lo peor, que no eran nada a su experiencia shinobi pero eran irritantes como imaginativos o sucios.

Las trampas no han sido activadas, no hay más que un suspiro de resignación por el ligero descuido... esta vida lo estaba arruinando.

Puede verlo a través de las llamas de su fogata; alto y desgarbado con una sonrisa salvaje al salir sin temor... subestimándola... mirándole como una presa... Hashirama inclina la cabeza, siempre ofreciendo una oportunidad, una pizca de piedad pero aferrado al cuchillo bien escondido entre sus mangas.

Porque cualquiera que ataque un niño en una sociedad sin ninjas, no merece pasar más allá del shodaime.

-Una pequeña- dice con voz de tenor, mirándolo desde su altura injustamente adulta.

Hashirama extraña ser tan alto, espera crecer tanto pero siendo niña... no tiene muchas esperanzas al saber el promedio de altura que ha visto en su vagancia.

-Hola- chilla con alegría desbordante, es bueno fingiendo... expresándose... los shinobi son apáticos, entrenados para ocultar emociones... pero el shodaime fue de los pocos que podían permitirse ser abiertos, hacer que todos lo subestimen.

Lograr que todos piensen que de los hermanos Senju, Tobirama era el más peligroso.

Era el dios shinobi por esa misma razón.

Una alegría descarada que al golpear era duro como el acero, capaz de remover bosques y hacer de ríos corrientes de sangre.

En verdad, Hashirama estaba frustrado con la gente entrometida... con las personas que quieren ayudarle y guiarle como si no tuviera años de una vida sangrienta... lo perdona porque sabe cuál es su aspecto, cual es la desventaja y fastidia/adora en las mismas cantidades dicho cuidado.

Esta igualmente frustrado con los hombres que la ven como un objetivo ya sea para vender o disfrutar... el pobre bastardo no tuvo tiempo ni de mostrar el quirk que puede tener cuando Hashirama ya está limpiando el cuchillo en su ropa sucia.

Bueno, es triste que deba cambiar tan rápido de hogar.

Al menos el sujeto tenía mucho dinero y con esto puede vivir en su nuevo hogar en otro distrito.

XXXXX

Tiempo después...

Enji jura a los cielos cuando ve el documento en blanco tan inocente en un escritorio que casi no usa, se levanta sumamente irritado al pisotear al otro lado del pasillo donde está la habitación de su molesto engendro... abre la puerta y muestra el papel como el infractor, absteniéndose de encender su quirk -que significa esto- espeta altivamente.

La culpable ni siquiera parece temerosa de su temperamento, cerrando un libro muy grueso y dándole una mirada poco impresionada a Shoto que tranquilamente retrocede del camino, Fuyumi se pone de pie con gracia peligrosa.

Endevour entrecierra sus ojos tensando sus músculos.

Pero ahora, con los años sabe no puede ni debe levantar la mano cuando uno de sus otros hijos está cerca... estar en el hospital no fue gracioso, despistar a la prensa fue un dolor... saber que no hay necesidad de quirk para torcerlo tan rápidamente que es inhumano le hizo regañarse por ser estúpido, por haber ignorado esa vez a su instinto que le hacía retroceder a lo que se convirtió su hija mayor.

Pero ahora está muy enojado... otra vez... para escuchar la advertencia susurrada en su mente... otra vez.

Fuyumi ha crecido con la suave belleza de su esposa, pero la mortalidad en sus ojos nunca ha menguado al contrario... solo se ha endurecido a algo un poco más manejable aunque incapaz de enfrentarlo.

-No entrare a esta UA- dice Fuyumi al cruzar sus brazos en un tono firme, sus ojos no titubean al encender del fuego en el rostro del que se presume su padre.

-Serás un héroe- espeta Enji enojado, porque esa mocosa aun con su patético quirk es un arma utilizable para sus planes aun cuando tiene de respaldo a Shoto.

-Yo no soy ni seré un héroe- una finalidad en su tono crédulo, no hay rastro de emoción en sus rasgos pero su hija está en una postura de defensa.

-Es tu misión- gruñe olvidando que esa de ahí no es Shoto.

-Mi misión es con mis hermanos- Fuyumi dice con calor en su tono templado, no hay otro hermano por el cual inspirarse... el cual respaldar... ahora solo tiene a sus pequeños hermanos a los que debe guiar a través de esta sociedad, es su único objetivo tan benigno que aunque nunca le quitara el filo shinobi... le hace comprometerse con sus propios sueños.

-Maldita sea, lo único que quiero es que seas un jodido héroe y un símbolo de paz- pisotea el hombre al alzarse por encima de su hija, la habitación se calienta unos grados y un choque de temperaturas flota inocente entre ellos.

Fuego vs hielo.

Fuyumi ha escuchado eso siempre, pero esta menos tentada a esta absurda ilusión -sabes cuál es mi postura en esto, Enji- gruñe heladamente -no seré un héroe... no eres nadie para obligarme a convertirme en algo tan tonto- finaliza con el poder de sus palabras, con la carácter de doblar mareas.

-Tendrás que esperar por mi- Shoto interrumpe firmemente, dándole una mirada abrasiva a su padre e instalándose tercamente al lado de su hermana retándolo a negarlo y empujar aún más el tema.

Enji bufa, su temperamento se anivela y le da un gesto sucio a su hija que ha corrompido a sus hijos a algo que aunque más tranquilo... siguen siendo antagónicos de su voluntad, al menos Shoto muestra más voluntad en seguir el sueño al que está destinado.

Todavía odia perder.

Tal vez intente volver a incitarla el siguiente año.

Sonríe formando un plan, la UA todavía tiene estudios avanzados... la niña parece tener un interés en la ciencia y ese tipo de cosas, de esa forma podrá entrar a la UA y quizás sobresalir en los festivales deportivos.

-Bien- dice rudamente con un poco de satisfacción en su interior planeando comunicarse con el director -Y tu niña, espero que estés alegre de que te saliste con la tuya- se cruza de brazos negando que cedió muy rápido.

Una sonrisa torcida tan diminuta y retadora en Fuyumi -no es necesario que hagas el gasto, puedo obtener mis propios recursos- un gesto presuntuoso se instala en sus helados rasgos, Shoto ha decidido reanudar su trabajo en el escritorio de esa habitación.

Un bufido al voltear los ojos, Enji en verdad está muy frustrado de lo que es ahora su vida -sé que puedes, también lo que hará de mi si alguien se entera- porque será un pedazo de pastel si alguien le da la gana de buscar algo de sus hijos aun cuando paga para mantenerlo lejos del ojo público... puede hacer el gasto, la niña lo sabe muy bien porque siempre echa un ojo a sus finanzas.

Manipulación es el segundo nombre de Fuyumi y la ingrata lo sabe al acomodarse en la cama muy cómodamente.

-Entraras en la UA, estudios generales- añade satisfecho, la niña le da un desplante de ojos pero se encoge de hombros al parecer cediéndole esta pequeña victoria.

Está por salir cuando recuerda otra pequeña molestia que le reportaron antes de llegar, una que ha sido sonada tantas veces que es cansado-ahora, podrías desactivar tus jodidas trampas-

-No lo creo- dice sin levantar la vista -hay este niño irritante que insiste en venir, prefiero dejarlas activadas-

Arquea la ceja -un novio- se burla no sabiendo como sentirse al respecto, aunque es una cosa torcida o madura... seguía siendo su única hija, hay esa costumbre como padre de intimidar a los interesados ¿no? (nunca aceptara que tal vez le guste un poco esta Fuyumi, que haya crecido como un hongo en su corazón).

Otro fulminar de ojos de la niña -No bromees con eso- espeta gruñendo al cerrar su libro.

Enji se ríe dientudamente al salir de la habitación tenía que obtener un nombre para poder disfrutar de esta pequeña incomodidad de alguien tan firme como Fuyumi.

XXXXX

Sus viajes le han dado una experiencia necesaria de su patria.

El estómago del Shinigami es espantosamente grande, sea la verdad nunca pensó en ir mas allá... cruzar fronteras... aquí puede hacerlo... pero todavía está buscando a Tobirama como para aventurarse, tambien tiene la desventaja de estar atrapado en el cuerpo tan pequeño de un niño.

Aquí no puede andar libremente para viajar a pesar que no hay peligro de muerte pero hay eso que llaman documentación que sea la verdad ni siquiera ha pensado en falsificar... Tobirama siempre fue el mejor en hacer este tipo de trabajos manuales... y necesita un adulto, otra vez.

Su cabello es tan rebelde que lo ha podido mantener a mitad de su espalda, su ropa cómoda y una actitud todavía jovial, Hashirama ahora pasea por las montañas de Musutafu con su mochila de viaje y mirando el distrito con ojos abiertos para la inspección general.

Sonríe a los transeúntes, pregunta a los vendedores y sin vergüenza roba algunos productos... es un niño... alguien que no pueden emplear... va en contra de las leyes, una leyes que no existían en los países elementales.

Hashirama lo extraña, los extraña mucho.

Pero mira esta vida con mejores ojos, buscando a su hermano.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo, uno corto para decir presente.


	7. Chapter 7

Shinigami 7

Tobirama es consciente de si mismo, tensando sus músculos en alerta mientras se despierta paulatinamente, no hay peligros cercanos aunque sabe hay un invasor en su futon... lo permite, el niño es joven y pronto sera la temporada en que empiece a alentarlo a ser independiente... a no meterse en camas ajenas sobretodo cuando aun tiene ciertos reflejos peligrosos.

Es solo porque sabe no es hostil, que es su hermano que Shoto aun puede deslizarse en su lecho sin activar los instintos del viejo shinobi.

Cometer ese tipo de errores para alguien como él, seria de tontos... no era un novato y aun en la profundidad del sueño podía diferenciar a los enemigos de aliados.

Con o sin chakra seguía siendo Tobirama.

Un largo suspiro controlado, su respiración se sincroniza con el pequeño niño a su lado.

Aun recuerda a Itama solo de ver al pequeño acurrucado, acaricia su cabello suavemente y trata de no extrañar a su familia antes de volver su atención al techo.

Las sombras se mueven del pronto amanecer, el silencio de la casa es profundo... Tobirama solo disfruta por un momento de la tranquilidad, de solo respirar y asegurar que esta paz no es solo un sueño.

Sin prisa, sin urgencia y sin temor.

No hay guerra fuera de su ventana, no hay asesinos acechando, niños aprendiendo la matanza ni guerra en el horizonte... sin sangre en el aire, sin preocupaciones estresantes ... el sueño de Hashirama vuelto realidad.

Decide que es tiempo de ponerse de pie cuando la primera luz se refleja en su techo.

Sus mañanas siguen iniciando tan temprano.

Siempre es el primero.

Eso nunca lo cambiara no importa en que vida se encuentra.

Deslizándose cuidadosamente de su lecho, el Nidaime se estira para activar sus articulaciones... este cuerpo joven no tiene dolores viejos, ni heridas que le hagan tener aun mas cuidado de manejarlo.

Ha crecido, pero desgraciadamente no aspira a ser tan alto como su antigua vida siendo una desventaja del genero, al menos no quedo atrapado en otro mas pequeño... la sangre de Enji le asegura ser un poco mas alta que el promedio.

Pequeños alivios de esta vida.

Girando muñecas o tobillos Tobirama hubiera estado mejor sin los malestares femeninos, fue espantoso... pero no entro en pánico porque es natural si desea crecer... su temperamento igualmente es afectado por estos males mensuales... pero reino, es templado y enfrento todos estos cambios con la barbilla en alto.

Lo cronometro lo suficiente para tener un seguimiento sin errores, no lo volverán a tomar desprevenido.

Igualmente se informo, no seria un ignorante ahora que es del genero femenino... comprendió en mucho porque Mito era tan aterradora ciertas temporadas y el tipo de información libre en el internet le ayudo para iniciar sus propias conjeturas ademas de comprender su nueva nave.

Estira sus piernas, la flexibilidad es importante y mientras esta en eso piensa que aun no supera la facilidad en la que puede acceder a diferentes lotes de investigaciones tan libres sin ningún tipo de obstáculo.

En otra vida hubiera matado para mantener todo privado, pero aquí... aquí todos son tan confiados.

Tan inocentes.

Claro hay diferencias, prejuicios o secretos, pero todavía es benigno a comparación a la cultura de las naciones elementales.

El propio Tobirama tenia una vena de desconfianza profunda, fue de los que acaparaba sus investigaciones celosamente... limitaba los aprendizajes exclusivamente dentro de la aldea y al servicio activo... trazo el sótano donde almacenaba cada pergamino, siempre fue un erudito envidioso que todavía parpadea muchas veces lo fácil de un click para obtener tesis interesantes de otros países para leer por ocio.

Al ponerse de pie, estirar su espalda medita que no cambiara su lado paranoico aun cuando puede o no suavizar sus bordes.

Al terminar su pequeño despertar, se dirige a buscar ropa adecuada para las próximas labores en la rutina.

Su closet ya no es el mismo en su contenido.

No cuelga ropa femenina... no hay variedad innecesaria de zapatos.

Aunque puede aprobar algunas ropas cuya facilidad le permite realizar sus labores fuera del hogar como es el caso de pantalones, tenis, camisas o suéteres dependiendo de la temporada... dentro aun elige mantenerse en Kimonos o hakamas en colores oscuros.

Eligiendo la ropa mas ligera... un pantalón negro, una blusa sin mangas y encima de esta un kimono medio abierto, se ajusta la cinta en su cintura... coloca las muñequeras, su cabello sigue tan corto que solo lo acomoda fuera de su frente, toma las zapatillas saliendo sin darse una mirada en el espejo.

El corredor esta igualmente silencioso.

Antes de meditar, se detiene en medio del jardín para apreciar los altos cielos que tienen el mismo color azul de su viejo mundo.

Suelta el cuerpo, cada musculo se relaja al cerrar los ojos ahogando cualquier sonido, centrarse en si mismo y casi puede olfatear una buena mañana entre los arboles que ha crecido su hermano mayor.

Abre sus ojos dirigiéndose al estanque de koi que construyo hace un año para celebrar el cumpleaños de Natsuo.

Enji no fue feliz por el gasto, pero considerando que hizo la mano de obra... ahorro mas de lo que hubiera si contrataba gente del exterior.

Aunque Tobirama nunca dejara que un extraño vuelva a pisar su territorio.

Por eso ya no tienen servidumbre de ningún tipo.

Ademas a sus hermanos les sirve de aprendizaje hacer tareas del hogar... Hashirama y él siempre se dividían los trabajos por lo que fue razonable aplicar lo mismo en esta vida.

Natsuo tomo gusto por la jardinería, admite que no empezó de buena gana pero Tobirama lo asigno para que se distrajera de Enji y afinar sus reflejos cada vez que disparaba una de sus trampas.

Shoto aun es pequeño, pero es capaz de mantener el interior limpio de polvo ademas de controlar los insumos.

Y Enji, el hombre es el ingreso monetario pero igual se encarga de algunas labores ya sea de buena o mala gana.

Individualmente cada uno se encarga de sus habitaciones que Tobirama le gusta revisar de vez en cuando, Natsuo siempre es el problema en este ramo.

Dirigió un pueblo, como predijo dirigir un clan tan pequeño no fue tan difícil a pesar de la resistencia inicial.

Toma asiento en formación de lotto mirando la claridad del pequeño estanque donde sus peces nadan perezosamente, cierra sus ojos controlando su respiración, empieza la rutina de meditación vaciando su mente de cualquier cosa.

Pasa un tiempo entrando y saliendo de su mente, extrañando cada pedazo de chakra que ahora es un vació en su interior.

La ciudad comienza a despertarse fuera de las paredes... su hogar se inicia con pequeños ruidos... el aire es limpio, no hay sangre y siempre es un milagro no detectarlo.

Inhala... exhala.

Siente a Enji pasar por el jardín rumbo al dojo, sabe no le han dedicado ninguna mirada... los siguiente son los pequeños pasos de Shoto sabiendo no distraerla en el momento de meditar... al abrir sus ojos finalizando su practica de meditación, razona que de nuevo tiene que arrastrar a Natsuo para el entrenamiento físico.

Al ponerse de pie decidido a traer a su hermano rebelde, toma una gran bocanada de aire larga... disfrutando llenar sus pulmones (unos que se perforaron, que se llenaron de sangre y lo asfixiaron hasta la muerte).

Camina a interior pensando que su Kenjutsu necesita mejorar, este cuerpo aun le falta la suavidad y disciplina a la que lo llevo en su otra vida, lastimosamente Enji se niega a comprarle una verdadera espada dejándola estancada con un indigno bokken.

Pero ya llegara a ese nivel.

XXXXX

Hashirama canturrea feliz encima de uno de los arboles mas grandes que se ha topado desde que llego a ese lugar abandonado de kami.

Puede ver la ciudad a lo lejos, vivida y enorme con enormes parches de vegetación que calientan su corazón, su desaparecido mokuton siempre le dio una ligera preferencia a todo lo natural... su Senjutsu fue su técnica favorable que no ayudaba mucho en este apego inconsciente, así que toparse con este tipo de distritos le alegra demasiado. ... no duda en soltar un agradable silbido.

Puede mirar desde la altura, su mochila descansa en la base del árbol y mueve los pies disfrutando de la nada debajo de ellos.

Ha crecido mucho desde que abandono el orfanato, su cabello sigue siendo una cosa indomable que se agita por el viento... si se ve su reflejo seguro es una sombra de Madara, por lo que prefiere evitarlo... su ropa ha variado conforme fue desarrollándose, ahora solo le gustan mucho los pantalones cortos, sandalias sencillas y una blusa sin manga que le da un aspecto inocente.

Es momento de decidir a donde viajar después de pasar un tiempo en ese lugar.

Tobirama no ha dado señal de vida, una parte le molesta y lo enloquece... pero la aventurera aprovecha el momento libre de andar de un lado a otro sin ataduras.

Lastimosamente, su lado social se muere de hambre, aislado no es una buena vida para Hashirama pero no lo muestra... cuando quería, era perfectamente capaz de guardarse sus molestias con el fin de avanzar, nunca quedarse estancado.

Escucha un sonido de alguien acercándose, Hashirama se queda quieto completamente curioso mirando las aves levantarse asustadas en una dirección al azar a su derecha -como un shinobi- murmura interesado para si mismo ante el metodo de viaje elegido por este desconocido.

Aun con su curiosidad abierta en su rostro, activa sus instintos para estar siempre alerta conforme mas se acerca.

Hace una cuenta regresiva, aprobando la velocidad y ve justo el momento en que en la parte baja de su árbol alguien aterriza casi tan ágil como un shinobi... casi, porque todavía hay una ligera agitación indigna para su lado entrenado (algo no tan estricto como Tobirama).

-Hola- su sonrisa es enorme agitando su mano con entusiasmo sin la necesidad de mantenerse escondido.

La joven es espectacular de ver, el traje deja al descubierto brazos y piernas tonificadas dignas de una kunoichi con especialidad en taijutsu, piel tostada y unos impresionantes ojos rojos como de un donjutsu con un cabello blanco de aspecto suave... lo que llamo la atención son las enormes orejas de conejo tan blancas como la nieve.

Tiene una mirada feroz en su dirección aun en la postura en la que aterrizo que le recuerda mucho a un verdadero conejo, hasta tiene una cola esponjosa para ver... Hashirama se esfuerza para no quedarse mucho tiempo ahí, ante todo es educado y el fantasma de Mito es una cosa persuasiva.

Obviamente es un héroe, todos tienen el mismo manto justiciero que al shodaime le provoca una sonrisa cortes prediciendo problemas para el futuro próximo, los mayores entrometidos son los que tienen una voluntad para proteger a quien sea.

Incluyéndolo.

Su sonrisa a pesar de todo sigue igual de brillante, el shodaime se asoma descaradamente entusiasta de este nuevo contacto,no siente culpa ni vergüenza de no escapar, confía en que puede escapar.

Levantándose en toda su altura, la poderosa jovencita coloca sus manos en su cadera -Mocosa ¿que haces ahí arriba?- cuestiona en un tono de voz tan filosa que le recuerda mucho a los shinobis del clan kaguya (solo se topo con ellos una vez, un recuerdo que prefiere no examinar a profundidad, gracias) pero carece de la verdadera maldad.

Sus pequeños hombros se agitan indiferente, dando un amplio arco al paisaje casi olvidado -Apreciando la vista-

-¿No tienes miedo?- insiste la peliblanca con una ceja arqueada, en ningún momento su sonrisa despiadada se ha quitado de su juvenil rostro.

Un bufido incrédulo porque no pensaría en miedos tan pequeños cuando ya ha visto a la muerte directo en la cara -¿porque tendría miedo?- murmura mirando el suelo, la rama y luego de nuevo a la recién llegada.

Una sonrisa de muchos dientes digno de un depredador regresa con fuerza en la morena -me gusta tu valentía, mocosa- asegura al saltar moviendo toda la rama, aterrizando al lado del imperturbable Hashirama -Rabbit Hero, Mirko- se presenta con el brillo determinado en sus ojos rojos fácilmente apreciable.

-Hashirama- pía de regreso manteniendo el nombre de su clan para si mismo, no es que alguien lo conociera pero era mejor pecar de desconfiado algo que haría orgulloso a Tobirama, extendió su pequeña mano para ser agitada con dureza por las enguantadas.

-Vaya mocosa, tu entusiasmo me abruma- olfatea el conejo detectando obviamente la falta de adoración natural por los héroes pero no le interesa mucho, prefiere agacharse para ver bien a la mocosa que no parece afectada por la altura en la que están.

Hashirama no huye, solo espera lo inevitable con un manto fresco.

Puede ser joven, casi una recién graduada pero el instinto de Mirko le advierte que esta mocosa es alguien conocida, ademas que mocoso llega tan alto sin llorar... tarda pero al final logra ligarla a las muchas fotos que hay en cada pizarra de ciertas estaciones de policía que frecuenta.

Entrecerrando sus ojos rojos, el héroe recuerda detalles pequeños de los avistamientos y para ser tan joven, es muy escurridiza... mirar esos ojos oscuros tiene un escalofrió desagradable de estar viendo directo al abismo pero no la disuade de su siguiente acción.

A pesar de las asperezas, la conejo tiene un sentido de responsabilidad para esta niña.

Sonríe dientudamente detectando el momento justo de la resignación en el gesto amable de la mocosa, le hace sentir ligeramente incomoda... es ver directamente a un veterano esperando pacientemente la ocurrencia de un nieto -¿Correras?- pregunta ocultando muy bien en su tono su inseguridad.

Hashirama reduce la intensidad de su risa, sus ojos se suavizan con exasperación, poniéndose de pie en un brinco ágil en la pequeña rama... el héroe puede ser mucho mas alto, entrenado o capaz... pero es para los estándares del estomago del shinigami.

Fue el dios shinobi.

El error de la coneja fue subestimarla.

XXXXX

Todoroki Rei es una variable a la que Tobirama no le ha dado un nuevo pensamiento desde que despertó.

Es una existencia que sabe fue una constante antes del accidente que a Fuyumi trajo muchos problemas emocionales y de confianza.

El dolor es un eco sordo que al shinobi no quito el sueño, lo aparto muy lejos de sus prioridades y se enfoco en sus hermanos... en Enji... en tomar el hilo de una vida lejos de la guerra, sangre y odio.

Encontrar el sentido de una vida lejos de responsabilidades que supera su propio peso... pensar en si mismo por primera vez en toda su existencia.

Pero no es quien para ignorar un problema demasiado tiempo, Rei-san sigue existiendo en el encierro de una clínica... una sombra constante en esta casa, en cada foto expuesto en todos los rincones y el recuerdo mas querido o lleno de arrepentimiento de Fuyumi, Tobirama ha decidido que es el momento perfecto para enfrentar esta variable.

Como shinobi tiene verdadera curiosidad, Tobirama no tiene tanta experiencia con madres pero ha visto las de otros clanes y se cuestiona como sera un civil.

¿Como sera esta madre? Fuyumi la ama, pero sabe que no era observadora como para armar un verdadero juicio de personalidad que fuera confiable para el shinobi.

La matriarca Senju es un recuerdo que tiene mucho de no desempolvar.

No recuerda mucho de ella, pero sabe lo importante para catalogarla digna de Butsuma.

Por lo que es lógico querer conocer a Rei-san para comparar.

Ademas deben enfrentar de una vez por toda los complejos que sabe esta nueva familia tiene con su matriarca, la debilidad del clan es para reforzarse y Tobirama ante todo prefiere que nadie tome ventaja de esto... es simple estrategia para proteger todos los puntos... no es solo sentimentalismo.

Shoto esta nervioso ante su propuesta cuando la lanza esa mañana, Natsuo sonríe tenso con un brillo inseguro y Enji solo frunce el ceño con su mirada lejana, milagrosamente deteniendo el filo de su lengua.

La quietud cae sobre el comedor tensamente.

-¿Estas seguro mocoso?- pide la voz grave del padre de familia, con la mandíbula apretada pero la consideración en sus ojos.

Es agradable saber que al menos su propuesta no ha sido lanzada al viento, le dirige una mirada altiva tan propia de los súbditos rebeldes -Es conveniente tratarla en lugar de olvidarle ¿no?- le arquea la ceja pálida.

Cruzandose de brazos, recargándose tercamente en la silla de ese comedor repentinamente cálido; Enji le da una de sus mejores miradas exasperadas -Haz lo que quieras, como siempre- escupe amargamente -Pero estas participando en el festival deportivo con todo tu poder- golpea la mesa.

Shoto y Natsuo miran de un lado a otro por completo en silencio, funciona de esta manera la familia... entre Fuyumi y Enji controlaran el hogar, debatirán de manera apasionada llegando a acuerdos que los beneficiaran y es un cambio agradable.

Casi la tiranía de Endevour fue golpeada al suelo.

-Me estas chantajeando- encantado Fuyumi le da un desplante alegre al que se dice su padre aun cuando su rostro no muestra nada mas que una ligera contracción en sus labios.

Hoscamente bufa, mirando directamente a esos ojos duros de su ahora hija -No parece funcionar otra cosa que no sean tus propios trucos-

-Me agrada que aprendas, Enji- inflexible Tobirama replica dando una mirada a sus hermanos para que empiecen a comer, están con el tiempo limitado y debe asegurar de dejarlos en la puerta de su escuela antes de dirigirse a la propia.

Un girar de ojos gruñón, el héroe de la llama simplemente inicia su propios alimentos pensando por primera vez en su esposa.

Y el nidaime puede verlo, puede saber que Enji a pesar de sus asperezas y fachada dura... piensa en Rei... en el mundo shinobi esto es digno de sostenerlo, usarlo para obtener lo que quiere de su objetivo, pero ahora solo lo medita como una diferencia notable de Butsuma.

Enji no es Butsuma.

XXXXX

Eraserhead pasa por la estación de policía después de su labor nocturno.

Hay una nueva droga circulando que tiene a todos preocupados, entre ellos a cada héroe en contacto con los barrios bajos que son necesarios para darle pistas a los investigadores de cada caso que ha surgido.

No solo es su normal aspecto, Shouta tiene las ojeras remarcadas y el cabello enmarañado con una barba de días que ofrece una apariencia de delincuente o vagabundo que da un poco de desconfianza a quien no lo conociera.

No le importa cuando es su elección no ser un adorno publicitario, era un héroe subterráneo y no necesita vender su aspecto como otros en la carrera.

El jefe de policía lo ha despedido por la noche por lo que lentamente arrastrando los pies empieza su camino al exterior.

Medita si debe empezar su ronda por las calles, entrevistar algunos contactos o dirigirse a descansar a su hogar... evitar a Nemuri y Hizashi no es tan difícil con la carga de trabajo general, ademas para sus dos amigos es mas complicado andar por ahí siendo tan populares y reconocibles.

Aisawa esta feliz con el rumbo que tomo en su carrera.

El corredor de la estación de policía actualmente esta muy solitario, nadie le da una segunda mirada y esta bien para Eraserhead... entonces se detiene en seco al ver las nuevas noticias en la pizarra, entrecierra los ojos sintiendo en su pecho el sentimiento conocido de fracaso.

Ahora hay un nuevo avistamiento.

Arranca el papel de la pizarra, mira sin emoción alguna con su rostro medio enterrado en la bufanda... leyendo cada detalle nuevo, el héroe que lo reporta y suspira audible en eterno dolor, para no tener quirk es tan escurridiza.

Y muy hábil para enfrentar directamente a un héroe en repunte como Mirko.

El hubiera siempre viene a su mente cuando la recuerda, su molesta insistencia en ser adoptada, pero en ese entonces no era muy estable... ahora con sus horarios tan irregulares igualmente no es muy rentable para llevar cualquier cosa viva (gatos callejeros no cuentan)... pero si se hubiera esforzado, si hubiera tomado a la niña en una de las tantas veces que le rogó ¿haría la diferencia?

Arruga sin cuidado el papel para meterlo en su bolsa, es un alivio enorme saber que sigue pateando por alguno de los distritos... nunca ha encontrado un patrón para tratar de cazarla y el detective Tsukauchi en sus tiempos libres trata de encontrarla sin mucho exito.

Es un golpe al orgullo de cualquier héroe o persona de bien saber que hay una niña viviendo sola ante las inclemencias de la sociedad... Eraserhead sigue sintiéndose culpable por dejarla en ese orfanato cuando demostró una habilidad prodigiosa aunque muy cruel a tan temprana edad.

Tanto el detective como él temen que se incline a la villanía si la dejan estar mas tiempo expuesta pero simplemente no la atrapan, no importa que tan capaz sea la persona que la encuentre... Hashirama es un nudillo hábil en salir de cualquier problema.

Al salir al exterior respira el aire fresco de la noche, pensar en la niña le amarga su día por lo que decide ir directo a descansar.

XXXXX

La educación de primera clase es algo que aprueba Tobirama, se siente revitalizado cada vez que aprende algo nuevo, sus docentes son capaces de seguirla fácilmente en sus teorías y sabe muchos la observan por el peso del apellido Todoroki... es bueno que este acostumbrado al peso de un legado.

Le han propuesto cambiarse a la clase de apoyo, su inteligencia al parecer es desperdiciada en la clase general... pero amablemente Fuyumi lo rechaza, no desea realizar equipos de apoyo a los héroes en el campo de batalla, es un desperdicio según su criterio... hay mejores cosas en las que puede enfocarse libremente, aprender carreras o especialidades, experimentar y traer aun mas avances a esta era.

Encerrarse a realizar sus investigaciones solo que esta vez no solo serán pergaminos de técnicas, hay otras razones que lo mueven libremente.

Ayudar.

Un pensamiento impropio para un shinobi, pero aquí no hay lealtad para una aldea ni para el país... si quiere, Tobirama puede dar un poco de su trabajo a este mundo y embarcarse a investigaciones, innovaciones que puedan ser usados mas allá del visto bélico.

Su propia ambición.

Compartir pero igual no todo.

Esta guardando sus útiles, la clase esta terminada cuando escucha el conocido zumbido de alguien viniendo desde la puerta, la amargura de la clase general crece en oleadas al invasor que se coloca delante de su escritorio como un aviso delator de su identidad.

Un aspirante a héroe siempre es una visita no deseada para muchos de los que no pasaron el examen para esa categoría, la envidia y los celos son emociones peligrosas en adolescentes que Tobirama no se molesta en investigar porque carecen de la verdadera hostilidad, aquí nadie tomaría represarías con intenciones letales.

Son poco los que matarían tan abiertamente.

Aquí no hay shinobi.

Solo niños groseros que no saben de sangre.

-Ey Todoroki ¿lista para salir?- Su tono es grosero, familiar como si fueran conocidos cercanos y sabe trae miradas del entorno que queman a cualquiera a la incomodidad, menos al veterano que reina como si nada aun guardando sus utensilios de escritura -Vamos Todoroki, ningún saludo para tu amigo- insiste.

Sus ojos carente de emoción -Takami-san, no somos amigos- saluda sin una pizca de tono, helado con el cierre de su maleta que coloca en un movimiento fluido por encima de su hombro.

-Todoroki, tu y yo sabemos que lo somos- canta alegre el aspirante a héroe como si la apatía no fuera nada para incomodarlo, solo sonríe suavemente.

El veterano lo mira sin impresionar, comenzando a caminar a la salida -No estoy yendo a ningún lado contigo- espeta airadamente dándole su mejor desplante por encima del hombro.

-Me hieres, Todoroki- añade el joven al caminar a su lado -aun no entiendo como te desperdicias en esta clase- lo dice en un tono sin tacto alentando el mal genio de quienes lo escucharon.

-Y sigo sin entender como alguien como tú estará a cargo de salvar vidas- regresa sin pausa el nidaime, es un shinobi nunca fue necesario tener el carácter amable para tratar gente... ese era un rasgo de Hashirama.

Siempre fue considerado el apático, el frió y calculador o hasta cruel, podía controlar a la gente, ordenar pero nunca ser gentil de manera natural con otros a excepción de los niños y por lo que sabe para esta profesión debe ser una cualidad importante.

-Un héroe sin disposición con la gente, no es útil- regresa impasible sin mirar a quien la sigue para su desgracia.

-Sin ninguna compasión ¿verdad?- añade divertido Keigo viendo la espalda de la niña que descubrió en uno de sus paseos por los colegios privados antes de entrar a la UA, en ella hay esa capacidad para entrar a la clase heroica entonces ¿porque esta en la general?

¿Por que no quiere ser héroe?

Tobirama le dio un gesto impaciente al llegar a la cafetería tan llena de ruido, es tan diverso y lleno... la gente va y viene de la fila... discursos poco sutiles o miradas sospechosas, el hecho de ser un Todoroki en la clase general es un buen chisme que ha corrido por cada oído.

Mostrando la falta de control de información en los corredores de una prestigiosa escuela, es un tanto molesto pero fácil de ignorar... nadie se ha metido con ella ni difamado hasta ahora, si lo hacen, bueno siempre puede dar una lección bien merecida.

El chico se aparta para ir a realizar fila, Tobirama e dirige a la mesa mejor ubicada.

Toma un respiro al sacar su bento con facilidad practicada, son diversos en tamaño colocados enfrente de ella en esa solitaria mesa... hay diferentes capas acomodados coloridamente, alimentos proporcionales a lo necesario, su dieta es controlada y esta satisfecho.

Su temperamento es estable, pero hay irritación cuando el mismo chico se invita a su mesa sin ninguna cortesía, Tobirama se cuestiona si en esta época los padres están enseñando alguna educación básica en sus hogares.

Keigo mira impresionado el complicado bento, luego su propia charola que tiene buen aspecto pero carente del toque hogareño, una sonrisa se estira en sus labios y ella no reacciona a nada externo haciéndola mas interesante -La comida de aquí es buena, si le das la oportunidad- inicia la conversación.

Un gesto impasible sin dejar de remover la soya con un camarón medio ahogado -como si confiara mi comida a otras personas- responde apática.

El niño le arquea la ceja burlona -¿Lo dices enserio?- pregunta con una sonrisa divertida que solo se estira mas cuando no recibe respuesta -Pense que eran rumores tontos, pero en verdad eres paranoica ¿no?-

Tobirama le da una de sus miradas severas reservadas para Hashirama, no esta insultada pero de nuevo le hace considerar controlar el circulo de rumores que hay en su entorno... sobretodo si son un problema a la imagen de su clan.

Él parece alegre o hasta divertido, tal vez tratando de entenderla o adivinando que planea detrás de su silencio repentino... desde que tuvo la desgracia de conocerlo, fue de esa manera y era irritante para el shinobi no poder quitárselo de encima como una moleta peste.

Es por su existencia que mantiene las trampas siempre activas en su hogar, el chico podía decidir comenzar a acosarla en la seguridad de su casa, decidir que no esta satisfecho con solo molestarla en horarios escolares... si es que investiga donde vive... prefiere prevenir que haya un contacto no deseado, sobretodo para sus jóvenes hermanos.

Enji puede pensar lo que quiera, pero ese no es prospecto al romance... en su anterior vida no tuvo tiempo para esto, menos ahora que tiene un sin fin de posibilidades para tratar... para estudiar... para ser libre.

Takami Keigo ha mostrado tener una de esas personalidades problemáticas obsesivas, un Yamanaka alguna vez le platico su hipótesis sobre esto... esta totalmente seguro que llamar la atención de un loco como estos no es lo idóneo, Tobirama simplemente no puede tener una vida sin ninguno de esos ¿verdad?

Al menos no trata de matarlo.

Esos ojos marrones dorados tienen esa astucia digna de las naciones elementales, una voluntad inquebrantable forrada de una fachada despreocupada... le recuerda a Hashirama, pero bufa ante el insulto... Hashirama era el sol y la sombras... era la vida y la muerte... alegría y solemnidad... Era el dios shinobi que lo hacia querer seguirlo hasta el mismo infierno, apoyarlo en su sueño infantil.

Unió clanes hostiles era un soñador en tiempos de guerra y este mocoso no es ni la sombra de lo que fue su hermano mayor.

Pero aun se lo recuerda ligeramente.

Acepta que a pesar de toda su molesta personalidad, el niño aspira a ser capaz cuando logre madurar.

Sera un buen héroe no un shinobi.

-Espero que te tomes en serio el festival deportivo- Keigo dice repentinamente con su bandeja limpia, recargado en la mesa tan casual dándole una mirada profunda que solo provoca un arquear de ceja del veterano.

Pero aguanta, suspira y bebe su jugo con paciencia que tiene en infinito.

Ojos dorados la enfocan, casi puede intimidar a cualquiera... pero se sostiene, se enfrenta porque no hay niño vivo que pueda llevarla a un rincón-y seremos rivales- finaliza con un tono que supone fue amenaza al irse airadamente.

Un bufido, como si Tobirama necesitara la rivalidad de un niño.

Tuvo un rival hace tantos años, lucho contra él casi toda su juventud y murió bajo su espada o dominio de un nuevo jutsu.

Keigo no es Izuna.

XXXXX

Le han quitado el aliento agresivamente.

Sasaki Mirai también conocido como Sir Nighteye se detiene en seco en medio de la banqueta concurrida, siendo ignorado por los transeúntes que siguen en su rutina de un día tan hermoso.

Su mirada cruel e intimidante se enfoca agresivamente en su objetivo, se ajusta los anteojos solo para en verdad ver cada detalle con detenimiento, se endereza en toda su gran altura... se acerca a pasos tranquilos, se detiene alzándose por encima del pequeño... cubriéndole con su total sombra.

Pero el niño no chilla a su presencia como siempre lo hacen ante la frialdad que da en primera impresión, no se opaca en su alegría pura sin adulterar... sus ojos oscuros son cálidos como un día de verano y hay curiosidad genuina junto con algo mas.

Por ahora no investigara ese algo mas.

Se da cuenta que es un ella, pero no es importante tampoco... lo que ha llamado su atención es esa enorme sonrisa que brilla por encima de todo, cálida y reconfortante... de seguridad, confianza y apoyo... es extraño que pueda sentir esto viniendo en oleadas de alguien tan pequeño, pero ahí esta... eso es lo que ha llamado su atención... lo que le apretó su pecho doloroso en la desesperación de su mentor.

Piensa en futuro, esta es posible la mejor oportunidad para ayudar a All Might.

Un sucesor con tal carisma no puede ser ignorado, puede ser alimentado y reformado... Sasaki tiene la entera confianza en sus ojos, en que esta pequeña desconocida tal vez sea el futuro brillante que tanto espera.

-¿Como te llamas?- pregunta al arrodillarse en la altura de la pequeña.

Ella lo mira inclinado su cabeza, dejando todo ese cabello puntiagudo cubrir una parte de su cuerpo y aprieta la correa de su mochila -Hashirama-

La recuerda, un rumor que vino a su mesa hace algunos meses que ignoro a favor de prioridades.

Sir Nighteye critica la manera en que la pequeña se sostiene aun con la fachada descuidada o expectante y puede ver que la hace tan escurridiza aun de las manos capacitadas de los héroes, este niño tiene experiencia y sabe a ciencia cierta que esos ojos no solo dan calidez... dan amenaza, experiencia y algo mas oscuro.

¿Esta seguro que quiere esto como el posible sucesor para Tashinori?

La primera impresión se lava rápidamente, no es sol ni dulzura solamente... esta niña es peligrosa.

Pero Sasaki seria imprudente descartar tan rápido a este candidato solo por corazonadas (no son corazonadas, es la experiencia de armar perfiles psicológicos lo que le permite sondear a este pequeño monstruo).

-¿Te has cansado de correr?- toma una decisión al ajustarse los anteojos.

Hay sorpresa en la niña, algo viejo se mueve en sus ojos y le da una sonrisa menos amplia a algo modesto y sereno -Eres educado, mejor que otros héroes en solo preguntar- alega inclinando la cabeza del otro lado.

Se encoge de hombros.

-¿Porque lo preguntas?- Hashirama cuestiona con un tono de voz nivelado.

La gente circula, algunos les dan miradas pero el desplante penetrante de Sir convence a todos de meterse en sus propios asuntos volviendo a enfocarse en la pequeña solo en aspecto, porque esos ojos muestran una vida que tal vez nadie se haya percatado y los que lo hicieron... negaron en aceptarlo -Uno simplemente se cansa de correr, estoy dispuesto a darte techo-

Alegría sin adulterar del shodaime, un ofrecimiento abierto en sus manos pero no se deja engañar... no es tan inocente, mato a su mejor amigo por su aldea y eso le ha quitado mucho del viejo Hashirama, Tobirama y Mito se lo dijeron -¿Que desea en verdad?-

El héroe sabe con certeza que no puede engañarla, que haría mal en no decir sus verdaderas intenciones desde el inicio y una parte duele de ver la desconfianza de alguien tan joven... mira directamente sin dudar en su decisión -Quiero entrenarte- empieza -porque deseo un candidato, un sucesor de un legado- sus palabras son llenas de misterio.

Nadie debe saber que All Might esta en estos momentos recuperándose de una herida letal, que pronto el símbolo de paz tendrá que retirarse y ese futuro horrendo que vio... se cumplirá y no habrá nadie en el mundo capaz de llenar el hueco que deje, quiere evitarlo y tal vez ayudar... aun cuando sabe remplazar sera difícil.

Nadie puede remplazar un legado tan grande como All Might.

Pero se puede intentar.

Hashirama arquea la ceja interesado, pero sobretodo leyendo la desesperación de esos ojos bien oculta para cualquiera menos para un shinobi -Este legado que significa para mi-

-Paz- responde rápidamente Sasaki.

-¿No la tienen?- dice la niña con ojos profundos directos al adulto.

-Esta paz sera amenazada cuando el pilar falte- Sir responde palabras amargas.

-Es tan frágil esta paz- razona Hashirama mirando la ciudad, las calles y la gente con tristeza.

El héroe se congela ante palabras tan acertadas, mira con cuidado a la niña detenida en el entorno con algo lejano en sus ojos.

Hashirama suspira -Es esta paz creada en base a que- cuestiona con solemnidad pensando por primera vez en esta sociedad y sus debilidades, aunque ya las ha visto en sus vivencias... pero no es nada, se convence, esta maldad no es nada a los países elementales.

Puede caminar por los campos con paz, puede estar seguro que el aire nunca traerá sangre ni humo, puede ver a los niños jugar libres de cualquier expectativa... esto es lo mas cercano a su sueño, tiene sus fallas pero este es el tipo de paz que como shinobi nunca hubiera soñado ver en su vida.

-Que clase de paz se amenaza solo por la falta de un solo pilar- ríe secamente el shodaime -pero que puedo enseñarte, cuando la paz siempre es frágil- murmura recordando su despertar en una Konoha amenazada.

Su trabajo amenazado por enemigos años después de su muerte, Konoha no es mas que su sueño inocente... cuando murió la guerra estaba iniciando, cuando murió dejo un legado enorme para las futuras generaciones.

Pero seria hipócrita no tener esperanza, aun con la sangre de su amigo en sus manos y de otros tantos que amenazaron a su gente preciosa... la esperanza es su cualidad mas fuerte, era soñador y respetaba los sueños de otras personas, respetar esta desesperada petición silenciosa de un niño esta en su poca moral.

Se ha vuelto tan amargo ¿no? Que pensaría Tobirama al ver su peor temor vuelto realidad, tal vez sea bueno que no se hayan encontrado aun.

-Quieres a un héroe ¿no?- Hashirama continua mirando al adulto considerando.

Una mirada extraña en Sasaki -Conviértete en héroe- su tono es de finalidad, porque esta niña no puede ir por ahí con ese pensamiento.

-Convertirse en un héroe- inclina su cabeza como si la idea fuera la mas tonta, lo es... porque recuerda el tono de burla de Tobirama, su seguridad sobre estos héroes no es tan firme cuando ha visto a tantos y pocos con la verdadera vocación -Ser un pilar para algo tan frágil- inclina hacia otro lado la cabeza viendo su destino en este estomago del shinigami.

¿Que quiere ahora que sabe Tobirama no brincara en ningún camino que camine? Héroe, es una absurda profesión pero también lo fue ser shinobi.

Un héroe para ayudar a este mundo, mantener esta frágil paz con la fuerza.

Su fuerza.

Sir Nighteye aguarda en silencio el veredicto, tomando cada palabra con cada fibra de su ser, tratando y fallando de entender como este fragmento de conversación ha quitado mucho de su esperanza... esta niña en verdad no es la indicada para el legado del pilar de paz... esta niña no es capaz de dar esta seguridad sincera que Tashinori dio a cambio, es diferente... no puede esperar lo mismo cuando cada persona es diferente.

Vuelve a pensar que es peligrosa.

Una sonrisa brillante como el sol mismo, cualquier sombra borrada a la fuerza de su voluntad... una voluntad de fuego retomando desde sus cenizas, Hashirama brinca con una luz propia decidiendo que era momento de empezar un nuevo sueño... uno mas ambicioso, no puede crear un pueblo pero puede crear un tipo de paz mas duradera, unas bases a seguir mas firmes para las futuras generaciones -un Heroe- saborea el absurdo titulo.

Pero no es lo mas tonto que ha hecho.

Se hizo amigo de Madara... Creo un pueblo... creo un legado entre el fango de la guerra... esto no sera fácil, pero tampoco lo mas difícil.

Con o sin chakra es el dios shinobi.

El héroe se pone de pie, extiende la mano porque aunque no sera sucesora de alguien como All Might... esta niña tiene su propia voluntad para ser un héroe espectacular con su propio legado.

Y estará para verlo.

XXXXX

Visitas es algo tan escaso que cuando suceden, Rei no evita salir de su nublosa mente para en verdad ver a sus visitantes.

Parados en la base de su cama como una sombra de su pasado, tan grandes y cambiados por los años sin verse.

Su hija se destaca al estar tan alta con su cabello corto y suavemente cayendo en sus rasgos suaves, era hermosa pero esos ojos no coinciden... no son los que conocía y le da frió verlos.

Lo siente en sus huesos.

Esta de alguna manera no es su hija no importa si se parece a ella.

Lo puede ver en esos ojos carentes de esa gentileza que recuerda de su hija mayor, su personalidad estoica y tan educada cuando le habla en frases certeras sin amabilidad... un dolor se profundiza en su pecho ¿Que le hizo Enji? porque permitió ser encerrada dejando a sus hijos a su influencia, los ha transformado hasta el punto de no ser lo que dejo atrás.

-¿Madre?- la voz frágil de Shoto la atrae a la pequeña figura que se aferra a las faldas de Fuyumi, con ojos temerosos y temor o inseguridad.

No puede verlo, pero sabe que hay una cicatriz en el lado que se acuerda haber quemado.

¿Porque se aferra a esta desconocida? Porque su pequeño esta apegada a alguien con una mirada tan cruel.

Luego Natsuo, con una sonrisa nerviosa tratando y fallando de discutir algún tema escolar, pero igualmente esta a lado de ese impostor... de esa niña tocada por la influencia de su esposo.

Fuyumi la mira cuando se silencia de su intento de contacto, Rei quiere que la deje de mirar como si tratara de leerla, de entenderla... comprender como pudo haber caído tan bajo para estar encerrada... como pudo hacerle daño al menor de sus hermanos... como alguien tan noble se torció a eso.

Respira trabajosamente, quiere que se vayan... no esta lista para esto... cree que nunca lo estará... estos hijos se parecen a él.

Se entierra en su mente, se aleja de esta fea realidad, desconectándose del mundo real.

Esta mas segura de esa manera.

Es cobarde.

XXXXXX

Tobirama se tuerce el cuello con anticipación.

No hay nada que evidencie emoción alguna en su rostro, hace los estiramientos básicos y espera tranquilamente el inicio de este ridículo evento al que fue obligado por el tonto Enji... cumplirá su promesa aun cuando ver a su madre no salio como deseaba, razona que esto llevara tiempo... una recuperación instantánea fue muy ambicioso de esperar.

-Lista para esto, Todoroki- Keigo le dice al colocarse a su lado, sus molestas alas extendidas tan pretenciosas en una muestra de poder para cualquiera que mira el intercambio.

El veterano arquea la ceja, pero no le dedica ningún tipo de replica... no son rivales.

Todos miran a esta pareja, los héroes no entienden a su compañero de clase y su dedicación a un estudiante que a pesar del nombre no tiene el quirk necesario ni la personalidad para destacar... la clase general amarga ve esto como traición, como un símbolo de humillación para los que fueron desechados de la clase heroica.

Empieza la cuenta regresiva.

Se prepara, el entorno entra en pánico, la anticipación abruma y cuando los sueltan... una estampida desborda desde las puertas.

El sonido del estadio es abrumador, hay una voz describiendo lo que sucede y es tan amplio.. enorme... una muestra del dinero que la escuela puede invertir en este tipo de entretenimientos.

Salta fuera del camino de una ¿espina?, una chica le da una mirada sucia pero Tobirama no le da ninguna consideración, su hielo se forma en sus manos y una escultura de kunai sale volando en dirección a la desprevenida chica que grita asustada ante su pierna apuñalada.

Su acción no es bien vista para el interlocutor, no le importa... mientras no mate a nadie, no esta fuera del reglamento.

Su padre quería que diera un espectáculo, bueno lo dará.

...

Trabajo en equipo es la segunda fase de este espectáculo, ha quedado como sabia en una de las finalistas y por supuesto la han regañado, amonestado por su actitud poco heroica pero aun la dejaron participar, al parecer están verdaderamente interesados.

Tobirama no tiene con quien aliarse, amigos no es una facilidad para hacer... menos ahora que su certera falta de piedad, contundente personalidad ha quedado evidenciada para cualquiera que haya asumido los rumores como verdaderos.

-Te lo has mantenido oculto ¿no?- Keigo pasa un brazo por encima de su hombro tan amistoso, sus alas agitandose mas libres de lo que es normalmente en horas escolares.

El shinobi se cruza de brazos, sin molestarse en contestar aunque golpeando fuera la mano invasora.

-No me dejas otra opción que ser tu aliado en esta fase ¿no?- insiste el chico al silbar interesado, percatándose del gran circulo alrededor de su rival... aun sus compañeros de clase ven con otros ojos a Todoroki.

Están asustados porque no hay ningún impresionante quirk mas allá del hielo para formar armas, armas muy puntiagudas sin temor a ser usadas con una impresionante puntería.

-Haz lo que quieras- murmura pasando su mano por su cabello, casi aburrido y esperando a que esto inicie.

-Sabes eres muy difícil de tratar, deberías de ser mas agradecida- Keigo levanta las manos en simbolo universal de paz ante la mirada amenazante -Ire a buscar a nuestros dos compañeros, supongo que no te rehúsas ¿verdad?-

Se encoge de hombros ajeno dejando que el chico tomara la iniciativa de esta fase, prefiere mirar el entorno analíticamente juzgando a cada individuo... hasta ahora ha detectado diferentes tipos de objetivos a considerar en el futuro, la variable del quirk en verdad es una molestia... sin eso, no seria ningún rival para el nidaime al carecer de un verdadero entrenamiento o intensión.

Cuando inician, Tobirama toma el liderazgo para diversión de Keigo y desconcierto de los otros dos nuevos.

Ganan.

...

La pelea uno a uno es lo mas esperado, Tobirama almuerza con el pensamiento de su estrategia ignorando las miradas del montón de mocosos alrededor.

Al menos no son tan tontos para intentar entablar algún tipo de conversación.

No se molesta en conversar con nadie cuando llegan a los lugares asignados para presenciar los combates en los que no participa, se acomoda a esperar su turno en la delegación de la clase general que en su totalidad no están participando en esta fase del festival y nadie le dirige la mirada... para su desgracia, Keigo esta dispuesto a ser invasivo sentándose a su lado.

...

Su primer rival es molesto, un quirk magnético y una personalidad grosera ademas de engreída.

Necesita cinco minutos, una distracción y el chico golpea el suelo después de una barrida, un golpe en el estomago y una patada en la cabeza... se levanta con el anuncio de su victoria.

Keigo la recibe con burlas, no es impresionante que también gane su pelea.

El segundo combate es mas complicado, su devastador quirk de viento casi la empujo rápidamente fuera del escenario, pero se aferro con dos kunai encajados en el suelo... es molesto, mas molesto son las burlas del imbécil que decide que es solo suerte que haya llegado a este punto.

Tarda, pero al final gana con paciencia y táctica... el chico es presumido pero le falta disciplina.

Un aplauso halagador, el chico de alas da una de esas sonrisas confiadas... cuando ellos luchan en las finales, funciona como un alentador de esta rivalidad unilateral.

Tobirama quiere golpear su sonrisa brillante.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Fue un rápido capitulo, pasando grandes cosas en resúmenes rápidos... estoy fuera de mi oficina que es donde comúnmente escribo mas comodamente.

Sigo yendo a mi oficina, pero ahora solo dos veces a la semana y el sabado (pero todos sabemos que el sabado no se trabaja, solo va uno a comer en mi caso).

Cuidense mucho.

Neah20 fuera... aun sana.


	8. Chapter 8

Shinigami 8

-Porque sigues aquí- ella le dice tan pronto la vuelve a ver después del festival deportivo sin ninguna pizca de simpatía.

En su uniforme limpio, su cabello lacio tan corto que enmarca su rostro elegante con una actitud que no concuerda con su delicada apariencia, siempre le inquieta como Todoroki parece firme ante todas las mareas y a pesar del poco tiempo tratándola... Keigo esta seguro habrá pocas cosas existentes que logren doblegarla.

Y ahora no es mas que una evidencia de este pensamiento.

Porque ella parece ajena a las miradas del resto del cuerpo estudiantil, hay bandos apoyándola y otros juzgándola... todo porque vieron en verdad todo el potencial de un hijo del héroe numero dos que con algunas afinaciones (limar su crueldad y actitud) seria un buen héroe a ciernes.

Pero ella simplemente desprecio a nivel nacional la idea de ser promovida, su desinterés de seguir los pasos de su padre y su mejor enfoque en otras carreras que siente están siendo despreciadas y descuidadas.

Fue gracioso verlo desde la enfermería junto con el momento exacto en que Todoroki Fuyumi rechazo las palabras del entrevistador que la alagaban como un héroe que fue mal clasificado.

Y Keigo le sonríe en este momento en respuesta a su rudo saludo.

Están parados en medio del corredor que se vacía de alumnos... tiene algunas vendas dolorosas en su mejilla, aun le duele el pecho y el pie de sus golpes, sus alas están ligeramente torcidas pero bien guardadas en su espalda.

Para el chico prodigio, recuerda el doloroso duelo y como su ventaja fue volteada a ser su debilidad, aunque no probo las puntiagudas armas de hielo por las que se hizo famosa... si tuvo contacto contra el despiadado enfoque que la ha hecho foco de escándalo durante estos días de promoción del festival deportivo.

Sospecha que tal vez tenga quirk de mejoramiento, porque esos puños eran de temer y sus patadas tan pesadas que al menos esta seguro escucho crujir sus huesos... nada lo preparo para Todoroki Fuyumi.

Pero a pesar de la clara humillación y diferencia, Keigo nunca antes se había sentido tan vivo en su vida que después de ese enfrentamiento en el que perdió el primer lugar... esto fue el alivio de probar las capacidades de la familia de Endevour.

Que le falta tanto para mejorar para solo alcanzar al hijo de su salvador.

-Ni un buen saludo de buenos días- pregunta juguetón enfocándose en el presente, en la mirada pesada que una niña no debería tener y el aura de total fastidio a su tono insolente.

Ninguno de los dos se mueve del corredor a pesar que las clases están iniciando, que llegaran tarde -Takami-san déjate de juegos- regaña airadamente-Porque sigues aquí ¿Qué pretendes?- insiste con los brazos cruzados.

Parpadea con una sonrisa arrogante, el chico de alas rojas solo mantiene su postura en medio del corredor.

-Eres parte de un proyecto ¿no?- Todoroki inclina su cabeza -Y nadie descuidaría uno- añade con un largo suspiro -Pero sigues aquí- finaliza con una mirada puntiaguda.

Keigo debería estar preocupado por la obtención de datos, pero simplemente le llena de humor porque no es sorprendente que ella lo sepa... es una de esas cualidades que no dudaba tuviera bien escondido -Eres un tanto ruda- añade un ademan de mano y desviando la cuestión -Debes ser mas suave con tus amigos-

-No somos amigos- le responde sin miramientos.

Es constantemente sometido a esto que ya deja de doler, Keigo es terco y aunque ella no lo vea como un amigo... él sí, porque es por ella por lo que ingreso a la UA... es por ella que pidió a sus manejadores que le permitieran un respiro del programa especial con la condición de enfocarse al entrenamiento después de este año.

Es la única que reconocerá como una amistad más allá de la fachada alegre a la que debe aferrarse con el resto del mundo ignorante de su entrenamiento, porque ella es la que lo conoce mejor que cualquiera en este mundo estricto y con reglas.

Y que sea un Todoroki el que mejor lo comprenda lo llena enteramente.

-No entiendo que voluntad te impulsa a estar aquí, Takami-san- descruza sus brazos, pone mas peso en uno de sus pies con las manos en la cadera -Pero si es por mi, te estoy diciendo que no me moveré de donde estoy... pierdes el tiempo-

Para el de alas rojas que se agitan tercamente, mira sin pretensiones -Sabes que estarían interesados si te propongo para el proyecto-

-Corta la mierda, Takami-san- su voz es cruda, Fuyumi parece en disgusto por lo comentado -No dejare a mi familia- finaliza con ojos retadores para que le quiten lo suyo.

Levanta las manos en signo universal de paz, una sonrisa divertida por el repentino arranque de alguien tan tranquilo... esta seguro la temperatura disminuyo y esta claro que pisa hielo delgado en provocarla -solo era un comentario- añade.

Una ceja pálida se arquea, ojos helados se entrecierran con el temperamento retrocediendo como una marea, hay algo triste cayendo en sus hombros -No pensé que fuera necesario desarrollar proyectos como en el que estas, Takami-san- susurra con ojos lejanos.

El chico inclina la cabeza, viéndola como piensa en algo tan profundo como cansado... no es la primera vez que piensa en ella como un veterano.

-Pero supongo que es ambicioso pensar que la paz es duradera ¿no?- una sonrisa pequeña y triste ilumina a Fuyumi, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos -Una cosa frágil- añade cerrando su gesto a algo mas desolado -Que alguien debe proteger-

No le gusta lo que esa mirando, es como si la idea le cansara... le decepcionara pero entendiera que siempre hay alguien anticipándose a los problemas, que Keigo es elegido para defender en un proyecto que le arrebata la inocencia y ella esta dispuesta a apartarse.

-Perdona si te dejo solo, Takami-san- su tono es orgulloso pero triste, como un abuelo inquieto por las decisiones de su nieto.

El pecho de Keigo se aprieta, su sonrisa se resbala y siente que sus pies son plomo en su lugar -no estoy solo, habrá mas- tiene la necesidad de explicar -no hay nada que deba perdonarte- agrega mas para si mismo, convencerse que ella tiene la opción de crecer a su manera.

No le quitara esa libertad.

-A pesar de lo molesto que eres, seras un buen héroe- la alegría brilla en sus ojos helados, Fuyumi le ofrece una sonrisa indulgente que arrebata el aire del desprevenido adolescente.

Se miran interminables segundos, Keigo la ve retirarse con pasos silenciosos sin ninguna despedida -Me gustas Todoroki- dice para si mismo al descubrir tan complicados sentimientos, no era solo interés ni ganas de compararse.

No solo era un intento de influirla en convertirse en un héroe.

Ni porque fuera el hijo de su salvador.

Niega para si mismo divertido, pero la sombra oscurece el descubrimiento -Pero me temo que hay prioridades- se dice al guardar sus manos en los bolsillos, mirando el campus desde la ventana con algo como el desprecio y desinterés en sus ojos.

Decide que no necesita esos sentimientos ni esa distracción ademas que esta seguro no serán recibidos por Todoroki, así que al final del primer examen abandona la UA para regresar al proyecto y convertirse en un gran héroe.

Keigo es razonable, no se molesta en mirar atrás.

XXXXX

Sasaki Mirai mira por la ventana de su oficina el área abierta que tiene asignado para entrenamiento al aire libre, ha tenido mucho trabajo y sus investigaciones siguen corriendo... pero se permite el respiro para vigilar a su reciente adopción.

Es un lugar pequeño e improvisado, su edificio de oficinas no permite tener tales cosas pero la hizo en poco tiempo... quitar techo... colocar tierra y pasto, tarros grandes con arboles frágiles de flores... es sencillo, pero ha ofrecido una gran alegría a Hashirama quien corre como el niño que es.

Casi puede engañarlo, si no recordara las palabras que se han intercambiado.

Coloca una mano en el vidrio, ojos vigilantes en su encargo... es tan fácil satisfacerla, como si no esperara lujos solo comodidades básicas y la sencillez de alguien que vivió en la calle... esta tan llena de vida como vibrante.

Encaja muy bien en la vida del soltero héroe cuya creencia es que las sonrisas son importantes para el mundo.

Pero no es todo de Hashirama.

Seria un error pensar que solo es luz y alegría, es un buen observador y Mirai solo ha confirmado con su poco tiempo juntos que seria una equivocación proponerla como heredera de All Might.

Esta niña, es su propio sol y su propia sombra... es una existencia tan complicada que solo los que están acostumbrados a la observación detectarían con esfuerzo y esta seguro lo que ha visto es porque ella lo ha permitido.

Es un poco espeluznante.

No esta destinada a ser el símbolo de paz que All Might ha forjado con su imagen.

Al recargarse en el vidrio, su mirada borrosa en la niña feliz de jugar en la tierra... Mirai tiene un sentimiento de incertidumbre, porque a pesar que su plan era enseñar a esta niña y enderezar su camino al heroico... sea la verdad no tiene trabajo por hacer de lo que pensó en un inicio.

La moral es algo difícil de pronosticar, pero esta seguro no necesita mucho impulso para que Hashirama haga lo correcto de ser necesario (no sera capaz de ubicarla hasta que sea mas grande y pueda exponerla a algún escenario vivido)... luego esta su entrenamiento físico, algo que ya tiene arraigado firmemente sin necesidad de su intervención, le hace preguntarse para que se había estado preparando antes de decidir tomar su mano y ser un héroe.

Solo la educación general en el que debe programar un examen de diagnostico, por lo que sabe es el área en el que necesita mas trabajo.

Eso sin contar sus peculiar comportamiento, sus secretos que el héroe esta seguro la niña le oculta bajo sonrisas y bulliciosa personalidad... pero esto es cuestión de confianza, una que no debería ser difícil de ganar para alguien de su edad... pero lo es, ella es sospechosa y guarda todo cerca de su corazón.

Pero Sir es paciente, sera cuestión de tiempo.

Gira al interior de su oficina, se desplaza al escritorio donde una carpeta descansa con una foto de Hashirama en la portada, por razones propias la niña sostiene el apellido Senju.

Los médicos han declarado con buena salud y quirkless, si fuera otro pensaría que esto ultimo seria impedimento para sus planes... pero su propio quirk es poco funcional para héroe, así que no hay problema en eso.

Ha estado usando sus diferentes favores, moviendo hilos para borrar cualquier rastro que Hashirama haya dejado en las diferentes estaciones de policía... igualmente ha despistado a cada héroe que se ha interesado en la repentina falta de reportes o han detectado sus acciones.

Al menos sabe que si había gente siguiendo a la niña sin hogar, pero no es el momento en que sepan donde esta... es mejor mantener privada este tipo de información, Sir ha estado trabajando en muchas investigaciones que lo han hecho objeto de enemigos sin escrúpulos.

Así que adivinando, tal vez dos o tres años serán necesarios para que olviden a Senju Hashirama de los diferentes distritos... pero Mirai la guardara un poco mas de tiempo de ser necesario, tal vez hasta que obtenga su licencia provisional.

Por ahora solo hará llamadas, programara examen de diagnostico y vera los estudios académicos para su hija.

(Hashirama tiene un mal presentimiento).

XXXXX

No sabe porque está en ese lugar.

Bueno, si lo sabe... no sería Tobirama si se dejara engañar fácilmente... pero aun es inquietante como Enji ha logrado manipular la situación para que esté presente en ese tipo de circunstancias con el mínimo de conocimiento previo.

Ahora no puede girarse y abandonar sin provocar un revuelo escandaloso que pueda afectar la imagen del clan de nuevo.

El Nidaime ya ha hecho suficiente al prestigio de los Todoroki con sus nulas intenciones de seguir los pasos de su padre, mostrarse despiadado y ser desinteresado en la moral en blanco que esta sociedad esta empeñado en sujetar por lo alto.

De nuevo esta sociedad le ha mostrado que es buena para juzgar, voltearse en contra de sus salvadores si tienen una actitud poco "heroica".

Enji sabe que Tobirama no puede cometer ese error dos veces sin dañar aun mas la reputación de su pequeño clan, el bastardo fue inteligente en usarlo para su beneficio sin la necesidad de cumplir alguna de sus demandas.

Como shinobi es brillante, una excelente estrategia que su honor sea usado en su contra... debe darle su merecido crédito.

Esta un poco interesado por los tipos de contacto que su "padre" ha movido para ser aceptada en ese evento sin ser de la clase heroica oficialmente, el nidaime calcula los diferentes trazos y esta cada vez mas seguro que no puede renunciar sin insultar a alguien en el camino.

Tobirama esta seguro este es un castigo de kami.

-Bienvenidos al examen de licencia provisional de héroes- el anunciador inicia con la alegría y entusiasmo impropio para algo tan serio.

Frunce el ceño, coloca su mascara imparcial y poco impresionada con sus brazos cruzados, un pantalón oscuro y una camisa negra con media yukata azul cubriéndola, si esta broma continua... se asegurara que su traje tenga todos los méritos Senju.

Armadura azul, protector de la hoja y su peluda piel sobre sus hombros... eso sin contar sus amados tatuajes en el rostro, un recuerdo de sus batallas y dominio de sus jutsus (unos que no tiene y trata de no extrañar).

La explicación es sencilla, vacía de toda intención pero como buen ninja ha detectado las dobles intenciones... ha leído lo suficiente y ha controlado su propio gobierno para saber como funciona... serán juzgado según sus aptitudes, puede no ser el mas cálido de los héroes pero sera el mas capacitado.

Y el nunca haría nada a medias para su desgracia.

...

Nedzu mira con una sonrisa de ratón a través de los monitores el desempeño de alguien fuera de la clase heroica tomando este examen de licencia provisional, puede o no estar violando mucho de los tratados al permitir esto... pero esta sumamente interesado.

Es mirado por otro de los examinadores, el señor Kurosaki actual organizador de los exámenes tiene un gesto apretado pero le ha permitido estar presente ademas de aprobar a un candidato extra oficial como es la señorita Todoroki.

No esta cumpliendo una petición de un antiguo estudiante para que interviniera en esta solicitud... tal vez parezca que es lo que quiere, pero no... es por su propia curiosidad ademas alguien que ha sobresalido en su festival cultural merece esta oportunidad.

La juventud es para enseñarse, Nedzu esta comprometido con su vocación como director... sabe que esta niña tiene todas las capacidades y los contactos para ser un gran héroe, pero no la vocación y sera peligrosa no tener controlada bajo la licencia heroica.

Es simple estrategia.

Al finalizar esta un poco impresionado por las capacidades de la niña, ademas que ha demostrado un carisma que parece desactivar y activar como si de una mascara se tratara, es un poco perturbante pero si es capaz de tranquilizar civiles... la convierte en una pasante.

...

Enji se pavonea arrogante cuando llega a casa, solo se quita los zapatos y con su traje de héroe va directo a donde sabe se encuentra su pequeña familia (clan) a la que ha aprendido a apreciar a pesar de no ser o ser lo que haya planeado (influyo en mucho su temperamental hija).

Shoto le da una de sus miradas vacías y Natsuo voltea los ojos... ambos sentados en la mesa donde tienen todos sus deberes dispersos, al otro lado con un gesto plano su hija le arquea la ceja en un único desplante que es conocido como "Bienvenido pero no me da alegría verte" al que se ha acostumbrado.

Esta esa tensión familiar en el comedor que es roto por su enorme sonrisa de la que detiene el fuego de brotar por su mero entusiasmo y seguridad -Entonces, un héroe ¿verdad?-

El pincel que había estado en la mano de su hija de sus practicas de caligrafía se deja en su frasco, Fuyumi le da una de sus miradas impacientes en una fría confirmación -¿Era necesario hacer eso?- espeta con el tono helado que hace disminuir la temperatura.

Pero Enji esta acostumbrado ahora que solo hace crecer su sonrisa animal, porque esta orgulloso de que al menos haya funcionado todo su desgaste -Se agradecida... tuve que mover algunas influencias para obtener un lugar- añade sentándose de golpe en la crujiente silla al otro lado de la mesa.

Su hija no gira los ojos, pero hay un suspiro sufrido brotando de sus jóvenes pulmones al darle otra de sus miradas poco impresionadas -vas mejorando en esto, Enji-

Un bufido porque claramente eso era lo que sobresaldría de todo el proceso que hizo para lograr llevarla en el momento y lugar correcto, Enji nunca aceptaría que puede o no estar aplicando este conocimiento en el campo y extrañamente su paciencia ha mejorado exponencialmente.

-Al ser un caso especial, la licencia provisional sera para ejercer a tiempo parcial- interrumpe Fuyumi al enderezarse cruzándose de brazos, dando una orden a sus hermanos para que continúen con sus deberes e ignoren la conversación a suceder.

-Te niegas a tomar el curso de héroe, es lo mínimo que pude obtener- gruñe el héroe de la llama con molestia, la parte racional entiende pero la otra esta un poco insultado que su hija sea clasificada tan bajo.

Quiere arremeter, obligarla aun mas pero ha intentado ir por ese rumbo... no desea volver a estar sometido a trampas en lugares extraños dentro de la casa y un sermón molesto para ser escuchado.

Es terco y temperamental... pero no tonto, ya lo fue una vez antes y no desea volver al hospital.

-Como si no pudiera llenar los requisitos que faltan si quisiera- bufa la niña altanera, rasgos sin arrugarse solo la certeza que tiene la capacidad pero no esta dispuesta a usarlo para ese propósito.

Enji gira los ojos con irritación pero no esta dispuesto a discutir un tema perdido sin terminar en peor posición, obtuvo lo poco que pudo salirse con la suya y esta satisfecho que al menos el talento de su hija no se desperdicie del todo.

Shoto sigue en el buen camino haciéndolo el mas importante, Fuyumi solo es una ventaja extra.

-Como es lo máximo que lograre con tu rebeldía- respira el héroe dejando su codo caer en la mesa, mirando si ver al resto de sus hijos que fingen hacer tarea -Empezaras en la agencia-

-Tengo otras opciones- su hija le dice sin ser mentira.

Enji no entiende como alguien puede recibir peticiones de otras agencias cuando rechazo la transferencia de la clase heroica, aquí sospecha que el director Nedzu lo permitió por capricho y seguro debe estar intrigado por el comportamiento de su hija.

No lo culpa, hay algunos días que se pregunta que hizo para merecer su suerte (sabe que hizo, solo lo ignora).

-Pero no estas tomando esas opciones- dice abiertamente el adulto con ojos tercos en dirección a la peliblanca.

-¿Estas seguro?- pregunta inclinando su cabeza su hija.

-La agencia es el clan, Fuyumi... no apuntaras a otro lado fuera de ahí- dice con toda seguridad sabiendo que ahí esta la voluntad del que se convirtió en su hija, tal lealtad desmiente lo despiadada que puede ser.

Una sonrisa divertida, la adolescente da ese aspecto de que dio la respuesta correcta -Sera ambicioso pensar que me darás libertad de control ¿verdad?-

Exasperado el héroe de la llama bufa -Sigo siendo el líder del clan- añade con lógica usando términos que se ha hecho familiar -Te daré el control que crea conveniente puedas manejar, no abuses- finaliza con mando.

Sera aterrador el día en que decida darle todo el dominio de la agencia... por alguna razón no piensa que Shoto desearía tal liderazgo.

Una sonrisa de dientes tan feroz que da un poco de miedo, Shoto y Natsuo tienen una buena cara de poker muy concentrados en escribir en sus libretas -Que mejor lugar para controlarme ¿no?- colocando sus manos en la mesa, inclinándose susurra alegremente (o lo tan alegre que pueda ser Tobirama).

-Tu moral no es bien recibida por la mayoría de los héroes, Fuyumi- Enji dice diplomático, ha recibido una dura mirada por los medios ante la frialdad que mostró su hija al público, algo que su manager manejo tan bien que se ganó un bono extra -Al menos conmigo no te cuestionare mientras realices tu trabajo- explica.

Aunque Endevour también guarda para sí mismo que el resto de los interesados en su hija tienen el inocente pensamiento de reformarla, como si pudieran pulir la piedra dura en la que se convirtió... Tobirama no es alguien que pueda amoldarse a las expectativas heroicas y sería un dolor en el culo para los tontos que quieran hacerlo.

-Que poco heroico de tu parte no pensar en mi falta de carisma- dice secamente Fuyumi recogiendo su área de trabajo.

-Como si pudiera hacer algo al respecto- añade desdeñoso Endevour, viendo a su hija empezar a flotar cerca de las alacenas para preparar la comida -ademas estoy seguro si se necesita, puedes poner una buena mascara- finaliza confiado en su pensamiento.

Un arqueo de ceja, la adolescente se gira para mirar directamente a Enji como si no creyera lo que escucho por unos segundos pero hay diversión en sus ojos helados.

-No pongas esa cara, tu antigua profesión no se enfoca en engañar gente ¿no?- dice con un chasquear de dientes el héroe.

Tobirama se ve demasiado divertido, como si la naturaleza engañosa necesitara mas capacidad para fingir carisma... como si recordara a alguien en un nostálgico brillo -Tratare- promete al girarse.

Enji bufa porque ese tratare es con seguridad una confirmación porque entonces de que otra forma paso el examen, es una de las secciones mas importantes para calificar... el tacto a los civiles (algo que a veces olvida).

-Pénse que lucharía mas contigo- admite repentinamente, mirando a su hija partir verduras de manera aterradora y certera.

-Veo los inconvenientes de negarme...- dice Fuyumi -ademas...- se gira para mirarlo con una sonrisa depredadora -un shinobi necesita un método de descarga ¿no?-

Enji empieza a sentir lastima por los futuros villanos que enfrente su agencia heroica con su hija en las guardias.

Por un momento solo esta el sonido hogareño de los alimento, el héroe va y viene de su habitación con ropa mas cómoda... no se sorprende que la mesa ya este limpia, Natsuo este acomodando platos y Shoto curioseando los alimentos... toma asiento en la parte principal a esperar.

Entonces recuerda uno de sus mas recientes reportes sin valor que ha recibido.

-Por cierto, el chico que te sigue ya se fue de la escuela ¿verdad?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido, su hija da una afirmación sin dejar de hacer lo que sea este haciendo -¿Puedes quitar las endemoniadas trampas?- pregunta directamente.

Las burlas de romance han perdido efectividad, Fuyumi nunca sera avergonzada con eso y no parece estar nada interesada en el asunto... pobre del bastardo que se enamore de ella.

-Preferiría dejarlas- contesta rápidamente su hija sacándolo de sus pensamientos, cortando verduras a una velocidad aterradora para la ensalada.

-Fuyumi, es un dolor en el culo acordarme donde están- se queja el héroe, dándole una mirada puntiaguda a Natsuo que esconde mal una risa divertida.

-Mal por ti- le vuelven a responder sin emoción al girar colocando la ensalada en la mesa, Shoto carga el pesado sarten con facilidad que demuestra su entrenamiento y Natsuo esta sacando las aguas naturales (porque no tienen permitidos los refrescos).

Un girar de ojos del héroe de la llama al concentrarse de nuevo en el tema, sin pensarlo ya esta cortando pedazos de carne para distribuirlo en los platos en un deber que no pidió pero fue obligado a realizar -al menos quita las que están debajo de mi ventana- dice al limpiar el tenedor y el cuchillo con los que sirvió.

Toma asiento fluidamente, Fuyumi inclina su cabeza para mirarlo -Y permitir un punto débil-

-Soy el héroe de la llama, ningún tonto vendrá a buscar problemas- trata de razonar con una mente paranoica, con un pedazo de carne en su boca no deja de mirar a su hija por una respuesta.

-No retes a los tontos, Enji- dice con un suspiro paciente, la finalidad del tema que ha perdido... Enji gruñe pero se dedican a comer en silencio.

Puede quemar las cosas fuera de su casa, pero no quiere provocar al veterano a realizar algo mas drástico en los alrededores de la casa ademas por lo que sabe ha tenido gastos desconocidos y esta seguro como el infierno mismo, que hay nuevos dispositivos funcionando.

Esta cansado de discutir, por ahora se contentara con el hecho que su hija al menos sera héroe a tiempo parcial.

XXXXX

Hace un puchero dramático al dejar caer su cabeza en el escritorio donde su actual tortura esta abierto totalmente en blanco -no quiero estudiar- se queja, porque ese es el infierno creado por kami para Hashirama.

Sasaki esta delante de ese escritorio, con un libro en mano y todo el aura de tutor personal en su persona -debes ponerte al corriente- regaña airadamente con el ceño fruncido.

El nivel de estudio que le piden a la presunta edad que tiene (¿9?) es absurda, el shodaime esta de mal genio al tener que aprender cosas que esta seguro no necesita para ser héroe (ciencias básicas, historia, moral, economía domestica etc).

Pero este hombre que ha funcionado como su verdugo en sus tiempos libres en que el otro verdugo (su tutor) no esta presente esta terco en aleccionarlo, alcanzar el nivel de estudio que deben tener otros niños.

El shinigami es un despiadado si hace de esto una obligación para ser héroe.

Cuando los vio en el orfanato esperaba no tener que incursionar por su propia piel sobre estas cosas, de solo saber que hay niveles avanzados y que si quiere ser héroe sera otra absurda variable de estas cosas... si no fuera porque su voluntad esta en esa dirección, abandonaría todo sin dudar.

No es que sea tonto, es un prodigio y entiende rápidamente los conceptos pero el estudio siempre fue una rama para Tobirama no para Hashirama a quien le gustaba perder el tiempo alrededor del complejo y mas tarde su pueblo.

-No hay pretexto para ser un ignorante, Hashirama- Sasaki le dice airadamente, ajustándose los lentes y golpeando el área de su libreta para que continué escribiendo -terminemos con esto, si lo haces habrá un premio-

Chantaje en su mejor expresión, pero el shodaime lo muerde -¿Nieve?-

-Nieve sera- aprueba el aparentemente estricto héroe con una pequeña sonrisa consoladora, muy diferente al que Tobirama le ofrecía cuando lo obligaba a trabajar en los presupuestos del pueblo.

Esta seguro hubiera trabajado durante días enteros si lo chantajearan de esa forma, Tobirama a veces era un bastardo tacaño y despiadado.

Como quiera lo extraña tanto.

Con el motivante correcto, Hashirama con nuevo ardor en sus ojos comienza la redacción sobre las guerras de quirk que sucedieron hace años.

XXXXX

Tiempo después...

Le quitaron la respiración de manera forzada, la debilidad sacudió sus pies y el mundo comenzó a desdibujarse obligando a que cayera de rodillas en el momento en que su nombre había sido llamado para recibir el certificado, su titulo en la graduación de esa academia y ser libre de continuar otra fase de esta vida forzada.

Todo se volvió lento, puede sentir ligeramente la respiración fallar... la presencia de Enji, el escándalo del entorno... cuando cierra los ojos es como el sentimiento de arrastre, el vértigo de caer y seguir cayendo hasta que sientes la paz.

No dura lo suficiente antes que el cosquilleo de tus extremidades se reanude.

Cuando abre los ojos no esta en el salón de eventos, no hay personas alrededor y el aroma de estar bajo tierra es penetrante... también puede sentir por primera vez en años el entorno, puede sentir el chakra que aunque extraño circula por su cuerpo... no duda en mirar al frente donde alguien conocido parece muy orgulloso de su logro.

Gruñe -Otra vez este Orochimaru...- espeta con el ceño fruncido, en un tono de voz que conoce y sabiendo que en verdad es Tobirama... o los vestigio de lo que fue, porque aunque siente el chakra... no es lo normal, esta atado... de nuevo es un muñeco de guerra -Estaba en medio de algo ¿sabían?- escupe con el crujir del entorno a su temperamento.

-¡Tobirama!- Mira a su lado sacándolo de sus ganas de venganza, al menos su hermano esta ahí otra vez... le sonríe alegre, brillante y aunque el resto parece tener una atmósfera de solemnidad, su tonto hermano corre a abrazarlo sin temor al motivo por el que han sido convocados -Por Kami nunca te encontré ¿donde has estado?- le pide.

No entiende la pregunta, tampoco tiene tiempo para cuestionar cuando la realidad de la situación comienza a caer encima de sus hombros... no es difícil entrar de nuevo en modo shinobi, no es difícil recordar rencores o sospechas... no es difícil caer en costumbres con su hermano a su lado.

Es obligado a escuchar mientras Madara esta afuera causando estragos en lo que se le presenta como la cuarta guerra shinobi.

Por un momento pone de lado haber sido Fuyumi, haber dejado a su pequeño clan sin saber si regresaría... Lo aparta como un profesional para funcionar de apoyo al legado de su aldea.

...

Hashirama se sienta en el suelo al lado de su viejo amigo.

Están en medio de un cráter, el aroma a quemado reina por el entorno, hay fatiga y alegría cuando al fin todo ha acabado... no le queda mas que entender, cerrar el dolor que no sabia que tenia y por primera vez aceptar que matar a Madara había matado una parte de si mismo.

Intercambian palabras cansadas, su amigo se marchita delante de sus ojos y es cuestión de tiempo para que vaya al mundo puro.

Da un poco de su conclusión de esta experiencia.

Y que la paz es un trabajo de generaciones, que aunque lo ha visto por sus propios ojos en ese plano en el que ha estado habitando en el estomago del shinigami... las naciones elementales tienen la esperanza de probar una alternativa de ella en estos momentos.

Que la guerra es posible menguar hasta terminarse, lo ha visto y sentido... lo ha estudiado de otra cultura... la guerra siempre vendrá porque esta arraigada en la naturaleza humana, que siempre tendrá como objetivo la paz o igualdad... aunque hay gente que la tomara para sus propósitos egoístas... pero que al final, se espera que este destinada a cesar.

Un bufido débil de Madara lo saca de sus pensamientos, ojos cansados y enfermos lo ven por unos segundos -te has vuelto mas tonto de lo que recuerdo- susurra con el viento el brillo se apaga lentamente.

Una sonrisa triste en respuesta como si no hubieran querido matarse hace algunos momentos, para Hashirama ha sido fácil continuar con esta amistad como si nada y le duele saber que ha repudiado su imagen en ese otro plano por recordarle a quien abandono en el pasado.

Hoy piensa en ese hombre como una victima y no duda en tratarlo como el hermano que sabe son como sucesores de Asura e Indra -Se llama filosofía, debería ser aplicado ahora que la paz es una tentativa ¿no?-

Madara le niega divertido por primera vez sin amargura ni juicio para luego mirar al cielo con algo como el arrepentimiento en sus ojos sin luz -Siempre fuiste un soñador y un loco- murmura -tu sueño vivió, el mio no-

-Eres un pesimista, siempre lo fuiste- añade divertido Hashirama con otras pequeñas palabras intercambiadas, vio morir al que sintió como uno de sus hermanos con una pequeña sonrisa de resignación.

Duele, pero no tanto como la primera vez.

Se queda unos momentos mirando los restos de su amigo cuando las despedidas comienzas a ser audibles alrededor... no le extraña que pequeños trozos de lo que son sus cuerpos comiencen a resquebrajarse de su piel, la libertad de su chakra empieza a ser palpable al girarse y mirar a Tobirama que lo llama.

Mira a sus predecesores confiando en que probablemente las naciones elementales tengan la esperanza de sentir el tipo de paz que ha experimentado en ese otro plano... sin niños aprendiendo a matar, con simples aspiraciones soñadoras... no cree que algo tan tonto como héroes vaya a existir, pero un equivalente no vendría mal.

Con personas como ellos, el liderazgo promete algo brillante para el futuro.

Están desapareciendo cuando recuerda algo de suma importancia, rompe la solemnidad para mirar a su hermano con pánico -¡TOBIRAMA ESPERA...!- grita demasiado tarde.

Cree que escucho al viejo de los seis caminos riéndose de su desgracia.

Cuando despierta su cuerpo duele como si una corriente espinosa se abriera paso por sus venas, tiene temperatura si puede sentirse a si mismo y problemas para respirar... esta en un hospital entubada... puede mirar con esfuerzo a Mirai sentado dormido en el sofá... esta de regreso en el pequeño cuerpo de una niña y esta seguro fue mas que un sueño su vivencia.

Si tan solo hubiera podido alcanzar a su hermano para preguntarle donde encontrarlo... fue su ultimo pensamiento amargo al volver a la inconsciencia de nuevo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Oficialmente finalizo la precuela? en el siguiente capitulo empieza el canon... lo siento por los que esperaban una interacción con Izuku o que esperaban el típico cambio por la influencia de alguno de los Senju, sea la verdad prefiero que sean una variable desconocida para el 1-A y que empiecen a conocerse en el trascurso del año.

Igual ustedes como lectores, conozcan como funciona los Senju en la sociedad heroica justo en el canon.

Solo fue como la explicación de como ellos encajaron en la vida en Boku no hero.

Lastimosamente Hashirama no ha encontrado a Tobirama en ese plano, pero seguro sera en el futuro de la manera mas improbable posible o hasta lo mas normal... ya vere en que saga empieza a sospechar que Shoto tiene costumbres de alguien que conoce :D

Y sobre Keigo, pobre de él porque el romance no es lo mio ni lo de Tobirama al parecer XD... bueno pero prefirió sus prioridades que ondear en tal descubrimiento típico de un adolescente hormonal... regreso al canon.

Sobre los héroes que sospecharon de los movimientos que hizo Sir Nighteye para borrar las pistas de Hashirama... fue Mirko, quien esta gravemente insultada por ser superada por una mocosa... y Aisawa cuya preocupación por temer lo peor le trajo varios días sin sueño.

No olvidemos al detective, quien supo que no era nada malo el repentino corte de avistamientos de la niña... fue el que aviso a Eraserhead que no se preocupara, pero no pudo decir donde estaba.

Seguro sera una sorpresa cuando vea la lista escolar y vea el nombre descarado de esa niña en ella.

Rápidamente la cuarta guerra shinobi visto de los ojos de los muertos... de una manera muy general (Todos sabemos como sucedió... y que rápido son para ajustarse a las nuevas situaciones los hermanos Senju como para olvidar un poco que ya tenían una vida en un mundo pacifico).

Para mi Tobirama sera de las personas que sabe todo de todos y nadie quiere preguntar como (Información del proyecto de Keigo, esa es la pista que se necesita saber para no preguntarle)... Hashirama sera mas el despistado y el que todos creen que es un idiota pero cuyo lado temerario no es para ignorar.

¿Que preparara el destino con este segundo despertar? Ya lo veremos en el futuro.

Viene la segunda fase de este fic.

Neah20 fuera, cuídense mucho y gracias por sus reviews.


	9. Chapter 9

Misión 1: Un viaje a héroe inicia

Las listas de alumnos siempre son entregadas una semana antes del inicio del periodo escolar, por lo que no es extraño que muchos profesores viajen en el trascurso a la academia para que les entreguen los nombres de los estudiantes que guiaran como representantes durante el año.

Arrastrando sus pies por el piso pulido, Aisawa Shota bosteza ampliamente por el corredor vacío sin aparente emoción... sus ojos son de pocas horas de sueño, su cabello es una cosa salvaje que hace que junto a su bufanda heroica sea imposible casi verle el rostro entero.

Para el apático profesor le agrada estar solo, que no haya ningún profesor a la redonda.

Aisawa nunca sera social, pero mas que nada no desea ser cuestionado por nadie sobre su postura para el siguiente periodo de clases.

Haber expulsado a clases enteras hizo un impacto en su carrera como docente, todos sus colegas lo juzgan como alguien muy duro sin misericordia por las nuevas generaciones, como si tuvieran el derecho de opinar.

Porque Eraserhead desde que tomo este empleo, desde que Midgnight le dio la opción y recordando un poco lo que ha sacrificado en el camino o lo que ha visto del mundo... se necesitan héroes de vocación que ayuden a la sociedad, aprovechara el derecho que le da el director de manejar su clase a su antojo y si ninguno tiene lo que busca... si todos son meros niños con fantasiosas ideas del heroísmo... volverá a expulsar a toda la clase de ser necesario.

Es exigente, estricto y está comprometido con formar buenos héroes.

Llega a la oficina de asignación administrativa, una cosa pequeña justo al lado de la dirección y toca la puerta con toda su perezosa energía... espera pacientemente el paso para ser recibido por la encargada de esta división de la UA, la mujer no es impresionante... de mediana edad, cabello castaño y unas antenas que brillan con la luz del sol que entra por la ventana panorámica de su espalda... la habitación está sola, bendice su suerte nuevamente para volver su atención al frente.

-Eraserhead- llama con voz áspera el regaño brillando en sus ojos porque de hecho es el último día de entrega de asignaciones.

Aisawa se ahorra palabras, solo extiende la mano para que la carpeta sea puesta en su poder... afirma una silenciosa despedida y empieza a trazar su agenda para poder al menos aprenderse los nombres de los mocosos de este año, sus perfiles generales y lograr dormir antes del turno de noche en su distrito.

No tarda mucho en viajar desde la UA hasta su hogar, entra con el maullido de bienvenida de su gato al que acaricia de paso para pasar a la pequeña sala escasamente amueblada, se deja caer en el único sillón con la carpeta en su regazo... bosteza otro tanto, se quita la bufanda y se truena el cuello... piensa en un baño antes de dormir al abrir los documentos.

Acomodados por orden alfabético, los puntajes del examen de ingreso vienen remarcados al costado del nombre y arquea la ceja al ver que le han tocado los mejor posicionados y sabe, porque de hecho vio los exámenes prácticos, que esta generación es prometedora.

Al menos eso espera.

Controla su aliento porque de hecho hay algo que debe confirmar, alguien que creyó conocida en las pantallas y cuyo nombre espera en esta lista si es que la chica de hecho fue sobresaliente no solo en la práctica sino en el escrito... y si, no duda en derrumbarse en el sillón con un alivio que le quita un poco la amargura de años, es un poco emocionante saber que está viva... que será su maestro... espera poder regañar a la mocosa por preocuparle todo este tiempo.

Sera aun mas exigente con ella, era quirkless la ultima vez que su archivo fue actualizado... pero demostró habilidades únicas que lo intrigan... si no fuera porque pedir su expediente antes de siquiera iniciar clases, seria sospechoso y lo ultimo que quiere es que se piense que ya tiene favoritos por parte del director.

No quiere eso.

Le gustaría saber mas de su hija perdida, donde ha estado todos estos años y porque se ha escapado del orfanato tan repentinamente... hay mucho que Aisawa quiere gritarle, pero se desinfla en alivio quiera o no y siempre ha sido paciente.

¿Deberá avisarle al detective? No, supone que sera cuestión de tiempo para que se entere y aunque Shota le debe la cortesía, es mas su pereza de gastar mas tiempo valioso de sueño en dramas.

Aun esta sentado en el sofá, aun mira las palabras de la lista que sobresalen a sus ojos y bosteza grande más tranquilo que nunca.

Senju, Hashirama en letras negras en la lista sobresalen como un pulgar adolorido, sus puntos perfectos brillan orgullosos a su costado y el héroe se pregunta porque no se percato de sus dotes académicos antes... luego recuerda lo molesta que era la niña y tiene una valida excusa de no notarlo.

Supone que el que sea su tutor, tuvo un trabajo duro en ponerla al corriente en lo académico porque recuerda con cariño como se quejaba de ver a los niños mayores con sus dolores de cabeza ante los estudios... no prometía en ese entonces ser aplicada ¿habrá cambiado?

Sonríe ante la idea de las malas pasadas del misterioso tutor.

Si, Shota espera mucho de esta niña.

Igual espera mucho de esta clase en general.

XXXXX

Midoriya estaba totalmente abrumado, ahogado en la vergüenza de tener tanta atención de muchos tentativos compañeros de clases en una nueva fase de su nueva vida... buscando desesperado no ver directamente a la niña que conoce del examen o no prestarle atención a Kacchan, Tenya y la redonda... ve el momento justo en que una de las ventanas se abre desde afuera provocando un jadeo de su parte.

Todos voltean a ver en esa dirección.

Colocándose de cuclillas de manera inapropiada considerando el uniforme femenino, una adolescente parpadea ante la atención con una gran sonrisa... el viento agita la melena negra en capas que cuelga hasta su espalda... ojos impresionantes en color oscuro y una tez clara.

Midoriya no evita sonrojarse porque es impresionante no solo en aspecto, trae esa presencia que para los no entrenados sera atrayente.

Pero ella no parece leer el ambiente de incertidumbre que ha sembrado, su sonrisa no mengua en su rostro afilado -Buenos días- burbujea al sentarse en el marco de la ventana de forma casual, viendo alrededor con curiosidad.

Solo hay uno en ese salón que puede ver que la recién llegada de hecho esta alerta bajo la fachada jovial, que su postura fácilmente puede pasar a la defensiva y que esos ojos han localizado salidas... pero no dice nada a nadie, después de todo su hermana le enseño mejor.

-No es la manera de entrar, señorita- Tenya regaña con un corte certero con su brazo en dirección a la chica rompiendo el inquieto silencio -Y estamos en el segundo piso- exclama incrédulo.

-Si no hicieran la cosa tan grande no seria mi culpa- añade a la defensiva, un puchero y una amenazante aura de depresión desestimando el hecho de ser la segunda planta -intente entrar como la gente normal... pero era tan aburrido- añade con otra nueva actitud brillante -pero es esta la clase 1-A porque seria terrible equivocarme otra vez- frunce el ceño como si recordara cuantos otros grupos asusto.

Midoriya abre la boca para confirmarle que de hecho esta es la clase que busca, pero alguien se aclara la garganta a su espalda haciéndolo chillar descaradamente.

-Si, esta es el 1-A- todos miran el bulto amarillo que se levanta bajo el marco de la puerta, con un jugo colgando de su boca y un aspecto desgarbado -agradecería que entraras como una persona normal- regaña entre dientes sin soltar su bebida.

_Eso no era normal... _piensa el pecoso.

Estaba por retirarse al primer asiento disponible y alejarse del foco de atención cuando la adolescente aun en la ventana ¿salta? en dirección al desconocido con un grito de jubilo, abordándolo de una manera que tumbo a los dos fuera del salón -ERIASE- se escucha de manera amortiguada.

Susurro escandalizados flotan en el salón ante el aparente saludo grosero a un posible maestro (es la única explicación para estar ahí, ¿no?), se escucha una discusión provocando que los pocos estudiantes que se animaron a curiosear se retiraran rápidamente... Izuku siendo uno de los otros tantos que prefirieron sentarse, solo suspira nervioso.

Hasta ahora su nueva vida va bien ¿no?

XXXXX

Aisawa estaba furioso.

Aun lanzaba miradas de completo disgusto a la mocosa que ha decidido soplar su presentación por ese saludo efusivo ante su clase, no era feliz al respecto menos haber terminado en el suelo con un dolor en la espalda y secretamente sorprendido por su fuerza detrás del empuje.

Pero no se contentara, ahora esta enojado y ahí se quedara.

Pensó que con los años aquella actitud jovial menguaría, que era solo una fase infantil y maduraría... que con la adolescencia llegaría la consciencia de si mismo, esas necesidades de no humillarse y tratar de verse bien ante todos... obviamente la niña no ha llegado ahí.

Espera que llegue.

Hashirama tiene una nube depresiva metafórica cada vez que sus miradas coinciden, Aisawa no esconde su irritación y sabe muchos alumnos han llegado a temer como esperaba desde el inicio aunque tal vez no por las razones que quería.

La misma niña voltea a su compañero mas cercano borrando su depresión como si nunca hubiera existido en un cambio brusco notable que ha causado risas nerviosas de quien sea su victima cercana, puede oírla hablar por segundos sobre temas al azar y en general nada nerviosa por su misteriosa actividad fuera del edificio y lejos de la apertura.

Bufa para concentrarse, ha explicado las reglas del juego de ese primer día, sonríe salvaje ante la condición para quienes no pasen con éxito... se le quita un poco su mal humor ante la palidez de muchos de estos niños que comienzan a preocuparse, ver la realidad de las reglas de la escuela y empezar a tomarse en serio su amenaza.

Como tiene un alumno sobrante fácilmente puede cumplir su palabra de expulsión, no le sorprende que haya algunos que apenas reaccionen a sus amenazas... eso es el indicativo que hay mocosos que pueden tener el valor necesario para ser héroes (Hashirama es uno de ellos) y hay como esperaba prometedores estudiantes.

Al menos no empezó expulsando la clase, ya es un avance para este periodo de clases para el infame Eraserhead.

La aprehensión de dones es importante para catalogarlos mejor durante todo el año, ver sus puntos débiles que debe reforzar y en el peor de los casos, empezar a filtrar los talentos que lograran pasar su juicio.

Bajo el inclemente sol, Aisawa toma su postura falsamente desinteresada a observar el cronometro en las siguientes fases de su prueba.

La fase uno es una simple carrera usando quirk, hay quienes sobresalen en tiempos ya sea con piernas motorizadas... o láser y explosiones... también hay decepciones como la chica invisible, el chico de cabello verde y el de morado... sin desearlo se enfoca en como le ira a Hashirama cuando llega su momento, ocultando apenas su expresión cuando rompe el tiempo récord literalmente en un parpadeo.

Maldice su orgullo de mantener su fachada dura, hubiera revisado el archivo de la niña antes de iniciar clases valiéndole lo que pensara el director... pero bah, ya es tarde para retractarse y no le queda otra que ver su aparente nuevas capacidades en la aplicación de las pruebas.

No le sorprende que a estas alturas ya tenga un circulo de animadores o personas que la reciben entre murmullos emocionados... distante se da cuenta que la mocosa desvía las preguntas de su quirk con asombrosa efectividad, nadie se da cuenta de su intención y Shota ya aprueba a la niña (mas de lo que ya hacia).

La segunda prueba es de fuerza, como profesor esta impresionado por el chico de seis brazos... hay al menos otros dos que tienen números sorprendentes que serian útiles en algunas áreas del heroísmo... bufa cuando ve a Hashirama romper con un puchero la resistencia, provocando una pequeña y discreta sonrisa aceptable que borra en segundos cuando recuerda que sigue enojado.

Frunce el ceño cuando registra que de nuevo esos mismos tres niños están atrás en su lista durante esta fase y su desesperación es notable en la manera en que ven sus nombres en la parte baja de su tablero, es triste que uno este celebrando no estar en el ultimo pero para su juicio... no merecen tal festejo.

Dejo de preocuparse por Hashirama a estas alturas, la niña obviamente tiene toda esta prueba superada por lo que puede concentrarse en estudiar de manera critica a los últimos tres lugares.

La cuarta son saltos laterales, uno de los tres posibles expulsados logra sobresalir por su ingenio... hace tal observación para futuras referencias.

En la quinta lanzamiento de pelota siguen dos en peligro.

Para esta ultima ya estaba seguro a quien expulsaría, Midoriya Izuku no ha sobresalido en ninguna de sus pruebas tampoco ha activado su quirk... necesitaría superar a todos en esta para siquiera elevarse por encima de su ultimo lugar y dejar a otro morir.

Puede verlo sudar cuando llega su turno, su nerviosismo esta en toda su postura y toma la pelota casi dejándola caer destacándolo como alguien con falta de carácter sin embargo parece tener algo en mente, Aisawa esta tan atento y entrenado para diferenciar ciertas posturas, que ve el momento exacto en que el chico esta decidido a romperse el brazo... sin dudarlo, borra la peculiaridad soplando su esfuerzo.

-Borre tu quirk- anuncia a su presa inquieta y confundida que lo mira con ojos de pánico ahora que ha retirado su cabello del rostro sabe que esta expresando un gesto sombrío -¿Como alguien así logro entrar a la academia?- espeta sin sazón en su tono.

No espera ser conocido, son pocos los jóvenes que saben hay héroes por ahí fuera del ojo publico así que debe admitir que esta un poco impresionado de que en los ojos del niño brille el conocimiento.

-¡El héroe borrador "Eraserhead"!- exclama Midoriya con un retroceso en su voz acertando en su identificación sin embargo parece que comprende un poco el mote por el que lo identifico Hashirama al inicio... Shota no evita lanzar un desplante moribundo en su dirección por el mero recuerdo.

Una sonrisa nerviosa, oculta detrás del chico de seis brazos el Senju da un "Hola" inocente.

Se acerca, dejando su bufanda desenvolverse -De lo que puedo observar...- inicia irritado -Tu no puedes refrenar todo el poder de tu quirk...- y eso recordando todas las pruebas con la ausencia obvia de su peculiaridad, algo que se confirma en la mirada del niño -No lo puedes usar eficazmente- concluye en voz alta -¿Creíste que alguien vendría a salvarte luego de que quedaras paralizado?- extiende su bufanda atrapando a su presa -hay un mundo afuera esperando que ayudes ¿lo harás con los huesos rotos?- explica sin pasión en el rostro pecoso.

Sus siguientes palabras pueden sonar duras, compararlo con All might... recordando los noticieros donde la imagen del mocoso corriendo a lo tonto solo para ser salvado, porque de ahí lo conoce, de una nota en el noticiero.. Aisawa lo suelta después de su sermón, se gira dándole otra oportunidad solo por el beneficio de la duda.

Porque el chico a pesar de sus deficiencias tiene el corazón donde debe estar.

Ponerse gotas para sus ojos, parpadear y Aisawa espera la resolución de Midoriya con respecto a su segunda oportunidad.

Al final no esta tan decepcionado.

Pero no es tan optimista, a pesar que logra pasar esta prueba si no cambia esa actitud y sigue rompiéndose huesos... sera un grave problema en el futuro.

XXXXX

Midoriya tiembla bajo el cuidado de la enfermera en su trato para su dedo roto, su nudo en la garganta esta atorado ignorando la platica de la anciana y aun tiene muy presente la devastadora escena de expulsión del ultimo lugar en el tablero.

Pudo haber sido él.

Con esa frase girando en su mente en todo el camino por sus cosas.

No es anormal que les den la salida temprano, pero fue muy cansado para sus nervios cuando mas sigue pensando en lo que pudo haberle pasado.

La adrenalina se drena de su sistema y esta saliendo del edificio cuando siente una mano caer en su hombro haciéndolo saltar en su lugar.

-¿Ya sano tu dedo?- Es Tenya preguntándole y caminando juntos a la salida del campus.

Empiezan una platica animada sobre la impresión del profesor cuando son abordados por Uraraka, regresar con amigos es una experiencia que por un momento opaca lo sucedido el día de hoy llenándolo de esperanza.

-Pero no les parece cruel- Uraraka pregunta de repente, caminando por la calle con una mirada distante y cansada -Expulsar a alguien que ha luchado por su lugar en la academia, es un tanto injusto- añade tristemente con un ligero temblor en su voz.

Con un corte en el aire, Tenya afirma con excesiva energía -Es algo que estaba reflexionando- agrega con otro ademan exagerado atrayendo miradas de quienes pasan -Es un método de motivación muy exagerado, pero están en todo su derecho... es lo que se espera de la UA- añade.

Uraraka infla las mejillas -pero es cruel- insiste -Y es aterrador que su ultimo comentario sea que cualquiera puede ser el próximo- chilla un tanto asustada por lo ultimo dicho por el terrible profesor.

Midoriya mira sus pies escuchando apenas el desacuerdo de ambos tentativos amigos que siguen girando sobre el tema de expulsión en el primer día de clases, All Might no le advirtió que el problema no seria entrar... seria mantenerse dentro y ser un héroe -Casi fui ella- murmura patéticamente interrumpiéndoles.

-Vamos Deku, pasaste por mucho- La niña trata de levantar los ánimos, Tenya apoya con el mismo comentario.

Cuando llega a casa con una sonrisa acuosa de su madre, Midoriya respira con tranquilidad en la comodidad de su casa y piensa que a partir del día de mañana empezara el verdadero reto ¿verdad?

XXXXX

Todoroki Shoto no le extraña llegar a una casa vacía.

Pero esto no le afecta, tienen una rutina que cumplir y lo realiza de manera optima en el transcurso de la tarde.

Sabe su agenda mutara a algo que se ajuste con los horarios escolares, pero es bueno administrándose... su hermana se aseguro de enseñarle el arte de los tiempos y aunque Natsuo solo lo ve como una molestia, cosechan los beneficios de sus consejos.

No le extraña que la cena la pase completamente solo.

Con Natsuo y sus estudios, apenas puede verlo en los desayunos aunque seguro estará manteniendo sus rutinas de ejercicio, sino, bueno las consecuencias serán como siempre entretenidas de ver... su padre con su agencia, manteniendo la posición de héroe a veces ni lo ve durante la semana aunque mantiene contacto con mensajes de texto un tanto extraños... Shoto recuerda que hubo un tiempo lejano donde la presencia de Enji seria la sombra asfixiante, hoy apenas se siente.

Y luego esta Fuyumi, con su diplomado en Londres no la estará viendo durante un tiempo.

Pero eso no evita que sigan enviándose mensajes de textos mas frecuentes que su padre, Shoto es un buen hermano y como tal reporta como fue su primer día ademas de sus impresiones... no guarda nada de su experiencia.

Desde la peculiar niña de la que no recuerda el nombre (Porque el profesor no paso lista aunque seguro menciono algo cuando fue el lanzamiento de pelota), la postura estricta del profesor hasta su primera impresión del grupo en general.

La respuesta como siempre fue una confirmación de recibido, observaciones y sugerencias.

Finaliza con agradables palabras.

Shoto extraña a su hermana.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Un capitulo corto solo para decir presente.

Casi no pondré el punto de vista de Hashirama, sera mas desde los otros estudiantes que de ella... porque mi plan sera descubrirla, pintarla como un misterio que puede o no llamar la atención de las tendencias metiches de Izuku.

Sera lo mismo para Tobirama, lo estaremos profundizando en el transcurso de la historia.

Aisawa duro enojado durante toda la clase, huyo en el momento en que termino y logro... apenas... escaparse de la abrumadora presencia de un Hashirama llorando por su perdón... la extrañaba, le preocupaba y tiene muchas preguntas... pero no tantas para soportarla mas de lo que ya hizo durante la clase.

Lo siento por Toru, no logro pasar el examen pero el Mineta si ¬¬ que desperdicio.

Hashirama ya tiene dos amigos aunque sea porque le gusto lo sorprendente de seis brazos y lo genial de una cola ademas de buenos para ocultarla del mal de ojo del profesor... Shoji y Ojiro.

Por otra parte, sea la verdad, con la cuarentena solo escribo cuando voy al trabajo... y con los pocos días que voy, pues ahora si tengo trabajo en el trabajo :D

Neah20 fuera.

Cuídense mucho.


	10. Chapter 10

Misión 2: Impresiones

Midoriya esta demasiado nervioso el segundo día.

Tuvo pesadillas durante toda la noche y aun recuerda el llanto ahogado de la expulsada el día anterior, le ahorro la angustia a su madre de contarle ese detalle... pero no sirvió de mucho cuando su aspecto no era muy saludable de ver, al menos menguo lo suficiente para parecer normal rumbo a la academia.

Se detuvo unos segundos de abandonar el pensamiento, de solo observar el enorme edificio en medio de un campus verde... Izuku aprieta sus desconfianzas, sus inseguridades y se aferra a su nueva oportunidad con todas sus fuerzas, un nuevo inicio lo suficientemente bueno para enfrentar a su terror del pasado, Kacchan ya no puede intimidarlo mas.

El salón es igual de animado que el día anterior, es saludado por Tenya y Uraraka e ignorado por Kacchan.

No hay mas sorpresas del día anterior.

Las clases inician de manera normal dando una sensación de seguridad a Midoriya que va olvidando sus tortuosos pensamientos para enfocarse en las materias ofrecidas, detiene sus ganas de saltar ante cada rostro conocido que ahora funcionan como profesores y trata de participar como un buen estudiante.

Izuku juraría que estaba de regreso a su antiguo colegio y eso era una espeluznante idea porque hasta ahora todo va mejor que antes.

Fue en clase de Present Mic que paso algo sobresaliente.

Un ronquido audible rompió su concentración, muchos susurraban al ver que la alumna que un día antes había entrado por la ventana y hasta ahora Izuku no ha logrado retener el nombre, se encontraba totalmente dormida arriba de su pupitre y babeando sus apuntes.

Era imposible que sucediera algo de ese tipo, Izuku ha tratado de recordar si alguien en su antigua escuela ha hecho tal muestra de desaire a un profesor y no logra nada.

El héroe por supuesto que la despierta con un grito que hace a muchos vibrar de angustia... la niña despertó en un brinco con un lápiz puntiagudo en su mano y ojos clavados en el profesor curioso, sonriendo avergonzada al leer el ambiente correctamente.

Le valió una llamada de atención junto con tarea extra, verla lloriquear dramáticamente fue un tanto sorprendente pero nada disuadió al sensei de ser un poco mas suave con su castigo.

Ahí fue cuando aprendió el nombre, Senju Hashirama un tanto imposible de olvidar para futuras referencias... aunque todavía no atrapa cual es su quirk para comenzar a redactar el cuaderno de la clase, un hobby que no planea abandonar menos con tantas posibilidades de presenciar mas de ahora en adelante.

-Es algo inaudito, faltar al respeto de esa manera al profesor- Tenya había estado un tanto molesto por el comportamiento de la adolescente quien ya parecía alegre cuando finalizo la clase -La UA no debería permitir este tipo de actitudes ¡somos futuros Héroes! nos debemos tomar las cosas en serio- siguió despotricando con movimientos duros en el aire.

Uraraka se ríe por lo bajo levantando las manos en disculpa universal al indignado colega, Izuku prefirió mostrar una sonrisa nerviosa y creyó ver a la dichosa compañera caminando unos pasos detrás de ellos con su propia aura depresiva... era imposible que los pudiera escuchar ¿verdad?

El comedor es una cosa ruidosa, Izuku rápidamente toma una bandeja para elegir los alimentos que preferiría probar... son pocos los que detecta han traído sus propios bentos, entre ellos esta Senju-san que alegremente platica con el chico de los seis brazos y el de cola.

Parpadea al concentrarse en su camino a su propia mesa donde Uraraka y Tenya lo esperan con una discreta sonrisa.

Es hasta en la tarde que el sentimiento de normalidad finaliza, All Might se presenta en toda su gloria heroica para iniciar los estudios de héroes.

XXXXX

Los beneficios del traje son variados para la carrera heroica, para los aspirantes de la UA no es diferente, se debe empezar a conocer uno mismo y las necesidades que pudieran cubrir para no correr riesgos innecesarios en la carrera a elección.

Cuando pasas el examen, te mandan documentos que debes llenar y uno de estos son la solicitud para el diseño del traje heroico que empezaras a usar tan pronto tengas oportunidad.

Detallas tus propias especificaciones junto con tu quirk, dibujar el arte del traje a mano demostrando las preferencias de moda, con esto una compañía afiliada es la encargada de procesar dicha información, elegir los materiales y confeccionar los conjuntos.

Shoto realizo el reporte, pero no es alguien de imaginación.

Lo ha sabido desde el momento en que su hermana intento enseñarle la creatividad de las trampas pero nunca logro pasar de las básicas que necesitaran menos esa parte de la imaginación... por supuesto, fue bueno pero no podía ser creativo para salvar su vida.

Así que cuando esa parte de los requisitos fue necesario llenar, con sus hermanos lejos y nada dispuesto en preguntarle a su padre (su madre ni se le ocurre)... tomo sus propias observaciones de su quirk en las que es bueno por años de desarrollarlo bajo la tutela de su hermana/Padre y las preferencias de la susodicha para decidirse que quería una armadura de dos colores.

Si no fuera porque ella prefiere el azul y un casco, seria una copia exacta.

Era una honra usarlo.

Y mas cómodo de lo que pensó, tal vez los trabajadores realizaban un buen trabajo.

Al salir del vestuario sabe que hay varias miradas encima de su persona, pero no lo hacen reaccionar... solo camina altivo por el corredor y estaba por salir cuando es abordado por un jadeo audible, una mano en su hombro e impresionantes ojos oscuros mirándolo directamente.

-Esta tan genial tu traje- exhala la adolescente que sabe ya debería saber su nombre, pero aun no logra retener -Me trae recuerdos distantes- suelta un suspiro soñador.

Shoto le da una mirada seca, pero detalla la preferencia de la niña con cierto grado de asombro... tenia una armadura que era del mismo diseño solo que en rojo y en vez del casco... hay una banda en su frente reteniendo todo el cabello fuera con un símbolo que reconoce dibujado en el.

El cuello de su propio traje esta igualmente dibujada esa marca.

-Dime, ¿Sabes lo que significa este símbolo?- pregunta con ojos esperanzadores, la niña parece estar reteniéndose y esperando confirmar algo ¿que? no lo sabe.

-No- responde con el ceño fruncido -mi hermana no me explico, solo me dijo que era un recuerdo- dice la platica de hace años, cuando debuto como héroe y ese mismo símbolo fue dibujado en su frente blindada.

Parpadea como si algo se rompiera en su interior, el brillo de su sonrisa se atenúa apachurrada ante la noticia de que el no fuera alguien que esperaba -¿Hermana?-

Inclina su cabeza, asume que su apellido es reconocido... pero Fuyumi siempre le ha dicho que asumir algo esta mal, una muestra que le falta aprender mucho -El héroe del agua, Nidaime-

_-Maldita sea, debería poner mas atención a los héroes-_ murmura secamente con un aura depresiva para si misma.

Todoroki vuelve a parpadear, puede sentir que muchos estudiantes los pasan de largo dándoles algunas miradas... aun el chico de los seis brazos y el de una cola están poco dispuestos a separarlos, parecen divertidos con dejarlos con su amiga ¿no lo van a ayudar? no, no recibirá ayuda de ese lado.

Una sonrisa intensa la ilumina en instantes, estirando un brazo para aferrarse a Shoto que no sabe si arremeter o correr, pero el instinto le deja congelarse con un sonido amortiguado de alarma en su cabeza.

-Bueno, Todoroki- sin honoríficos la chica es lo único que le dice -Este sera el inicio de una bonita amistad- finaliza al comenzar a platicar de otros temas diversos arrastrándolo fuera... desde el clima... hasta el pasto y la comida de la cafetería que no ha probado porque no le gusta que alguien desconocido se meta con eso.

Llegan al grupo de estudiantes, ahora mas que nunca es mirado y es que parecen hermanos con la misma elección de traje aunque diferentes colores... no es disuadido en sentirse avergonzado, al contrario solo esta un poco enojado porque no lo dejan ir... la niña sigue aferrada a su brazo como si fueran viejos conocidos, Shoto no es bueno haciendo amigos y menos reconocer la tentativa de uno.

Han tomado la decisión de él, lo sabe y no entiende porque no rechazo.

Su hermana tendrá su cabeza si lo comenta, tal vez sea un detalle que merece ser sacado de su reporte.

Ella sigue hablando aun cuando el sensei esta explicando el ejercicio del día de hoy, suspira pacientemente -¿Senju-san?- el arte de parecer seguro aun cuando no sabe si en verdad es ese su nombre hace maravillas en su cara de poker.

-¿Si?- responde, dándole la razón al joven bicolor de que le atino al nombre, al menos lograra retenerlo para platicarle a su hermana en la próxima llamada en la que tenga que reportar sobre sus clases.

-Podrías poner atención, por favor- Shoto dice secamente, porque es importante la recopilación de datos y se lo esta perdiendo por la niña (es educado, ignorar no es parte de su naturaleza y falta entrenar el ser capaz de escuchar mas de dos conversaciones).

Un puchero infantil -bueno, ya que lo pides de buena manera- asegura con una brillante sonrisa sin soltarlo todavía... al menos se callo.

Las bases de la practica es un villanos vs héroes en una simulación de terrorismo, Todoroki es rápidamente sorteado con el chico de seis brazos... Senju-san ha decidido que se verían después y corre al chico de cola con el que afortunadamente ha quedado atrapada.

-Es un tanto intensa ¿no?- pregunta secamente al de seis brazos que le da una sonrisa de ojos en respuesta.

Los sorteos de los combates son realizados por el entusiasta All Might, el primer grupo esta decidido y rápidamente los mueven a una habitación con varios monitores grabando cada parte del edificio donde se llevara a cabo la simulación... Todoroki empieza a planear que seria mejor en el momento de su turno.

Reflexiona que seria mejor acabar con todo de un solo golpe, pero eso seria desconsiderado para su compañero de grupo... ademas necesita recopilar datos de quirk del resto del salón y la mejor manera era en acción.

Tiene tiempo para elegir.

XXXXX

Hashirama cree que son demasiado inmaduros para este tipo de simulaciones, mira seriamente la actuación de los chicos en turno y chasquea en pura desaprobación... pero ¿que esperaba? todos estos son niños aun cuando como shinobi, a esta edad ya deberían tener una madurez y reflexión de la situación actuando a la altura de la misión.

Sabe es un error recurrente comparar, pero no puede evitarlo... no cuando ve a esos niños dejarse llevar por emociones, por situaciones externas y posiblemente conflictos personales en un momento en que deben actuar como se les ordena.

Son jóvenes, merecen crecer y ahora... en este mundo... tienen tiempo para eso, es este pensamiento el que lo detiene la mayoría de las veces de actuar como su edad y soplar su fachada.

Porque era lo que quería en el pasado, niños con mas infancia que la muerte.

Pero es no significa que apruebe dicha actitud.

Tal vez deberían haber tomado otro enfoque, no era necesario entrar directo a la batalla sin una formación básica o conocimientos sobre el área... mira al tutor, es tal vez de la edad que tenia cuando tomo a su primer equipo genin sino que un poco mayor... sabe que para ejercer como tutor, debería haber tenido algún diplomado en la educación.

Se pregunta si hicieron la excepción solo por ser el presunto símbolo de paz (puede ser ignorante de los héroes en general, pero es difícil ignorar el ídolo de su padre adoptivo).

-¿All Might-sensei?- llama pacientemente saliendo de las sombras donde se había instalado a observar, el susodicho voltea a su llamado con una sonrisa apretada y una mirada desconcertada -Sera mejor que los detengan, no nos sirve un héroe muerto antes de tiempo ¿no lo cree?- dice con una sonrisa.

Muchos susurran escandalizados por su comentario un tanto tétrico, otros le dan una mirada de consideración en su dirección o hasta incrédulos... supone que su portada despreocupada funciona de maravillas en cualquier mundo.

Mira la pantalla señalándola para que se vuelva a enfocar el obviamente novato profesor... el edificio acaba de ser explotado, el sensei no tiene una buena actitud si no sabe detener un entrenamiento en el momento correcto.

Supone que debe consolarse con la poca enseñanza que dejara la experiencia de esta clase para el futuro a los jovencitos... supone que son pocos los que entenderán.

Tararea para si misma escuchando el debate del profesor a pesar de su apariencia distraída, mirando al chico que trae una armadura Senju... su corazón se calienta, por fin después de todo este tiempo una pista del paradero de su hermano.

Desde que volvió al que todavía cree es el estomago del shinigami, desde que acepto que esta realidad esta aferrada a tenerla en existencia y culpa al sabio de los seis caminos de no darle descanso... había perdido la esperanza de encontrarlo, sea la verdad había dejado de buscarlo.

Y sonríe divertido de que no sea el único con el genero diferente.

Tiene ganas de que si es verdad, que esa misteriosa hermana de Todoroki es de hecho su Tobirama (algo que no duda mucho con la armadura Senju y su cresta adornando su traje pero es paranoico)... sera necesario intercambiar notas sobre esta experiencia, algunas teorías y sobretodo maldecir al sabio de los seis caminos por darles una segunda venida tan maldita.

Tener chakra de regreso fue doloroso en un cuerpo no preparado para eso y necesito mucha terapia para funcionar de nuevo asustando mucho a su tutor.

Seguro fue igual de difícil para él también.

Estaba en medio de esto que casi se perdió el sorteo de los nuevos equipos a participar, casi brinca de entusiasmo cuando de hecho es el a participar contra el presunto hermanito de su hermanito ¿sera su hermanito?

XXXXX

El hielo se arrastra por todo el edificio, llenando cada piso de frialdad que inmoviliza rápidamente a Ojiro y Senju en su lugar... provocando que muchos de los que observaban de los monitores vibren en sus pies ya sea de frió o asombro.

Todos piensan que termino.

Hasta que la carcajada bonachona de Senju resuena en cada micrófono, hay alegría sin adulterar en sus ojos nada afectado por el frió y como si nada rompe el hielo de sus pies saltando limpiamente -_Ojiro que te parece si te dejo a Shouji_\- se escucha distorsionado al enderezarse.

Como testigos, muchos no entienden que le trae alegría a esta niña cuando obviamente es superada por un quirk tan poderoso... pero tales observaciones son calladas al verla caminar/correr a través del corredor congelado a las escaleras superiores... esta haciendo algo con las manos.

Ese algo es captado por las cámaras exteriores.

Raíces crecen del suelo rompiendo el cemento como papel, atrapando al equipo de héroes que apenas iban a entrar al edificio en sus gruesas ramas y creciendo tan alto hasta detenerse en el tejado donde Seju espera con una emoción brotando en oleadas.

Su sonrisa es tan salvaje y contagiosa, que muchos la comparan con el símbolo de paz.

El hielo rompe la madera... esta crece y arremete como si tuviera vida propia... ambos estudiantes han decidido que la lucha seria entre ellos mientras Shouji pasa a entrar al edificio congelado y enfrentar al miembro restante de los villanos.

Como profesor debe admitir que esta sorprendido por la lucha de estos dos recomendados que muestran un nivel de entrenamiento propio y un aterrador control en sus quirk a magnitudes absurdas.

Fuego y hielo traen cambios bruscos de temperatura, la cantidad es exagerada y hace chamuscar el edificio seriamente... puede ver a los que luchan en el interior sudar o temblar bajo los cambios, asombrosamente tampoco se detienen de sus objetivos.

Hay tanta voluntad es esta pelea como en la anterior, pero tan diferente a la hostilidad... es casi profesional.

Luego esta la madera, creciendo y torciéndose... quemándose o quebrándose... pero brotando de una manera constante bajo la voluntad de una jovial Senju quien monta sus creaciones con facilidad saltando de un lado a otro con una sonrisa siempre en sus rasgos... como si fuera su segunda naturaleza y sin nada de frio.

Al símbolo de paz le recuerda a si mismo de joven, entusiasta e inspirador de una manera peculiar que es un tanto incomodo.

El profesor se da cuenta que es por ella por lo que esto se ha reducido a juego de etiqueta potenciada, puede leer la frustración velada del joven Todoroki... sus palabras intercambiadas... el tono burbujeante... ¿de donde salio esta niña? tal vez deba ver quien la recomendó y de ahí partir.

-Profesor, no cree que esto esta fuera de control... ribbit- pregunta una de sus estudiantes sacándolo de su asombroso silencio mirando como las ventanas crujen, los pisos se levantan por raíces y el cemento se quema.

Su propia habitación oscila de temperatura.

-Monstruos, estamos rodeados por monstruos- el joven Minoru ríe nerviosamente ante las imágenes parpadeantes de la alegre Senju ahora en el tejado hablando con Todoroki de cabeza sujeto por una rama.

Bakugo solo aprieta los dientes y su puño ante las imágenes que desfilan en su mente demostrando que tiene demasiada gente a considerar en su lucha por la cima, no solo el tonto de Deku.

Hay comentarios volando sobre que no esperaban que alguien que durmiera en clases fuera tan buena en la lucha.

-EMPATE- grita All Might con una mueca de dolor al ver al joven Todoroki ser golpeado en la cara por una rama muy agresiva... la alegría de Senju no parece menguar con nada.

Como profesor ve potencial y también rivales de alto calibre para el joven Midoriya.

XXXXX

Estaba cansado, Izuku acaba de salir de la enfermería no solo adolorido sino con un vació de haber perdido toda una interesante clase en la que pudo haber aprendido de sus compañeros.

Es un tanto triste, pero esta actitud es abandonada cuando es abordado por sus compañeros de clase al entrar... todos hablando de la asombrosa muestra que dio en su turno y presentándose con entusiasmo.

-Pero romperse huesos no es algo bueno- alguien dice con suavidad llamando la atención del grupo que ve a Senju-san acercándose con una sonrisa de saludo.

-Yo, no quise... -

-Senju-san, no tienes que ser tan dura- Uraraka aconseja con las manos en la cadera mirando seriamente a la de cabello indomable que sonríe soleado en dirección al pecoso.

-Mah no me dejaron terminar- añade Senju sin una pizca de arrepentimiento de sus palabras, todos la miran expectante ¿que se perdió Izuku? -Hay tanto que el cuerpo puede aguantar, antes de ceder por la presión de las heridas viejas- inclina su cabeza -Tu cuerpo no aguantara romperse tantas veces, Midoriya-

-No eres medico, Senju-san, ribbit- la chica sapo dice sin malicia, solo una observación valida.

-Oh pero se mucho de medicina- Ojos brillan con calidez y mucha experiencia, Senju parece muy segura de su consejo.

-Para alguien que duerme en clase- Tenya rompe el viento con su brazo, disgusto en su tono.

-Solo fue una vez, Tenya-kun- se queja deprimida la enigmática adolescente con un puchero en su gesto.

-¡No te he dado permiso de tal honorifico!- horrorizado espeta el de lentes atrayendo una ronda de risas divertidas del entorno, Midoriya solo mira como espectador ese circulo de sus compañeros de clase rodeándolo.

-Oh vamos Tenya-kun, todos somos amigos- abriendo sus brazos feliz, Senju mira a todos con una alegría desbordante.

Un bufido viniendo de fondo de parte del chico bicolor, Izuku no por primera vez siente que se ha perdido de algún desarrollo interesante en su clase... mira a Uraraka solo se encoge de hombros con una alegre sonrisa.

-Midoriya- Hashirama pone una mano en su hombro atrayendolo de nuevo, la diferencia de altura es muy notable e Izuku no evita pensar que en su traje heroico era aun mas imponente -Tienes una buena voluntad, pero no puedes controlar tu quirk... solo seras una carga sino puedes superarlo- dice con un tono serio, un juicio en su mirada.

Duele mas de lo que debería aun cuando escucho esas mismas palabras de Aisawa-sensei, pero en ella... es como si lo viera en su futuro, como si la decepcionara con su actitud auto-destructiva... y para alguien que no conoce, no debería tener ese tipo de peso en su pecho.

Pero Izuku olvida que fue victima de bullying, que a pesar de su cambio aun le afecta como lo ven las otras personas.

-Auch eso dolió- un rubio con un mechón oscuro dice nerviosamente ante la penumbra cayendo al grupo.

-Un oscuro comentario- el de cabeza de pájaro admite sobriamente.

-Debiste ser mas suave Senju-san- Kirishima asegura con una sonrisa de dientes.

Parpadea una sonrisa divertida ilumina sus rasgos disminuyendo la sombra de experiencia, Senju mira a todos con su misma luz -No hay manera suave de abordar el tema, esta iniciando su carrera sera un desperdicio que se arruine sin remedio antes de empezar- no hay arrepentimiento simple estrategia.

Izuku mira sus pies avergonzado porque de nuevo que atinado son sus palabras pero no puede defenderse sin admitir que su quirk es reciente, el peso de esa mano es demasiado y mejor mira a Uraraka -Sabes donde fue Bakugo- pregunta débilmente, espera poder alcanzarlo y escapar de esta incomodidad.

XXXXX

Ha redactado el correo del día para su hermana.

Con lo ocupada que ha estado espera que no le responda rápido con sus observaciones o consejos para enfrentar la humillación de haber perdido (pudo ser declarado como empate, pero sabe que perdió en habilidades).

Esta en medio de la cena, Padre llega como un vendaval de emociones... susurrando sobre algo de agencias de mierda o como extraña a su rebelde de una hija que servia muy bien para evitar dolores de cabeza de papelería o burocracia.

No es la primera vez que despotrica sobre la decisión de su hermana de emprender un diplomado en el extranjero en una carrera de elección aun con todos sus logros como héroe y como la prensa la perseguía para que ascendiera mas en el top 10 como hija del numero dos.

Pero el Nidaime no estaba interesada, después de todo para ella era mas una profesión secundaria que su objetivo de vida... la investigación... ciencia y ese tipo de materias eran de su interés, nunca tenia suficiente para aprender.

Es admirable, pero supone que algunos no lo ven de esa manera.

Shoto esta por retirarse y dejar solo en su mal humor a su padre, cuando recibe una llamada... era extraño, normalmente nunca recibía llamadas fuera de sus parientes así que era correcto asumir que tal vez Natsuo le iba pedir algo... sorpresivamente en la pantalla brillaba el nombre de Fuyumi.

Desconoce como esta la diferencia de horario o la agenda de su hermana, pero sabe que llamadas de su parte deben ser una urgencia por lo que contesta y camina a la sala lejos de la mirada curiosa de su padre.

-_Puedes conseguirme el teléfono de este Senju- _es lo primero que le dice en un tono inflexible.

Parpadea nada insultado por la falta de saludos o calidez, nunca fue necesario en su funcionamiento familiar por lo que no le molesta -por supuesto ¿Sucede algo?-

-_Por ahora solo quiero confirmar algo, mantente en su lado bueno... quieres Shoto-_

Frunce el ceño -No he hecho nada- murmura un tanto insultado.

_-Se que no lo haces queriendo, Shoto... pero creo que tienes mucho de mi en ti, solo no la molestes ¿quieres?- _

_-_Me asigno como su amigo sin preguntarme- espeta secamente.

Un sonido divertido viene del otro lado -_Cuídate Shoto, sobre tu correo... enviare las observaciones mas tarde, puedes enviarme el teléfono por mensaje tan pronto lo tengas- _es lo único que dice al colgar.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno un poco del punto de vista de Hashirama explicando algunas cosas de antemano, pero sigo pensando que me enfocare en el entorno y no en ellos especialmente... tal vez de vez en cuando sus pensamientos.

Sigue siendo el inicio.

La actuación de Hashirama es natural, pero aun no evita sacar su lado veterano y expresar sus puntos débiles al resto de los niños que la escucharon al final de las clases a pesar de todo.. de ahí que muchos la miraran y que Izuku no entendiera mucho.

Veremos a Tobirama mas adelante.

Y sobre Bakugo, todavia tiene el mismo drama que en el manga.

Saludos y cuídense mucho.

Neah20 todavía sana, fuera.


	11. Chapter 11

Misión 3: A considerar

Camino a la escuela, Midoriya piensa con detenimiento las palabras de Senju-san del día anterior... un mensaje que reflejan las intenciones de Aisawa-sensei de una manera más lógica, si mira con detenimiento sus manos comenzando a llenarse de cicatrices, las consecuencias de sus actos serán más grandes que su voluntad.

No puede quedar mal a la herencia dada de su héroe favorito.

Era momento de pedirle a All Might un régimen aún más duro para aumentar aunque sea un poco su resistencia al don y ser capaz de dar el amplio en todas las actividades escolares.

Suspira dolorosamente al mirar el camino abandonando un poco sus planes para regresar al principio del asunto, Senju-san se expresó con una pizca de sabiduría que lo hizo sentirse incómodo, ahora se arrepiente de haber escapado de sus atenciones sin averiguar de dónde vienen sus consejos llenos de experiencia además de tener una pista de su quirk.

De todos los quirk.

Le emociona pensar en iniciar su libreta de observaciones de la clase, hasta ahora solo ha obtenido una vista general de Uraraka y Tenya... si solo no se hubiera desmayado durante toda la práctica o logrado hablar valientemente con sus compañeros de salón... tal vez tuviera al menos unas hojas avanzadas.

Estaba sumergido en sus planes para abordar a sus colegas, que casi camina por encima de una persona... iba a disculparse nerviosamente, pero un micrófono casi lo golpea en el rostro haciéndolo retroceder... preguntas son lanzadas a su persona sin darle oportunidad de siquiera reaccionar.

Casi se olvidó de los reporteros acampando en la entrada del colegio.

Igualmente olvida que debe reportarse a la enfermería primeramente antes de empezar las clases, lastimosamente no lo dejan avanzar con sus preguntas y Midoriya nunca ha sido una persona grosera, le incomoda abrir su camino agresivamente por la marea de micrófonos o entusiastas reporteros.

XXXXX

Aisawa cierra los ojos dolorosamente al entrar al salón de maestros con un largo suspiro tortuoso a una persona que no debería estar en ese lugar sin ningún motivo primordial que involucre a la clase... como si no tuviera un dolor de cabeza de tratar de ayudar a sus alumnos de cruzar la marea de reporteros en la entrada.

Ahora que lo piensa, no la vio luchando contra eso, preguntaría por donde entro, pero eso le daría pie a platicar y no quiere eso... arrastrando los pies se dirige a su lugar asignado pasando de largo la presencia cálida de la mocosa.

-Me has evitado- Senju dice abiertamente con un dedo acusador lo obvio, como profesor tenía todo el derecho de sacarle la vuelta a una mocosa que solo lo ha irritado... así que no hay arrepentimientos por ese puntiagudo dedo -Solo quería saludar, ponernos al día pero te fuiste antes y estoy seguro ayer te escondiste... -

-No vengas aquí solo para eso- interrumpe golpeándole la frente con un dedo -solo emergencias... y si nadie se está muriendo, no debes estar aquí- regaña al llegar al escritorio donde busca los papeles que por desgracia necesitaba leer antes de la clase.

La esencia depresiva inunda la sala, Aisawa al girar no se sorprende de verla encorvada en una nube de pesar con un puchero prominente con sus tristes ojos oscuros al suelo, como si no pudiera romper un plato, algo que hubiera creído de no haber visto los videos de la clase anterior que desmienten cualquier conocimiento que supiera de antes de esa mocosa.

¿Se podía decir que antes la conocía mejor? Era ruidosa, molesta, distraída, infantil, imaginativa y muy extraña... igualmente sabía que era peligrosa, ningún niño se lanza a matar pero ella lo hizo por su orfanato... pero tal vez no sabía nada desde el principio.

Suspira pesadamente de solo saber que pudo haber sido testigo de este desarrollo, de conocerla mejor si la hubiera adoptado... tal pensamiento traicionero es golpeado al fondo de su mente, resolvió reconciliarse con esa mala decisión y aunque pudiera regresar el tiempo... sabe volvería a tomar la misma opción, no estaba en condición de llevar un hijo a su hogar.

Por ahora se dedicara a investigar quién es el misterioso tutor, un dato que estratégicamente esta vacío en su expediente... preguntaría a Nedzu, pero sabiendo que probablemente los vea a través de la cámara de seguridad con ojos curiosos... solo aumentara las probabilidades que confundan esto con favoritismo, no es que tuviera tal fama... pero era mejor prevenir.

También sospecha que tiene que haber una relación para que alguien tan detallista como el director pasara de tal dato en una hoja de vida de cualquier candidato... bueno, sabe que la chica es igualmente una recomendada... pero hay pocos que pueden ser tan cercanos para ser contados.

Pensar en conspiraciones cansa.

Con esto en mente camina a la estatua depresiva en lo que se convirtió la mocosa en todo este tiempo de reflexión interna, con su folder golpea la cabeza con dureza -Quita esa cara, ahora camina al salón- espeta al momento en que coinciden sus ojos.

-Pero Eriase, quería saludarte antes de iniciar... tal vez caminar juntos ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!- ella dice quitando rápidamente su aura depresiva iluminándose como el sol, Hashirama se balancea en la punta de sus pies mirando directamente a su profesor expectante.

-Nunca caminamos juntos- dice secamente Aisawa no cediendo una pulgada a esta mocosa, está pensando en correrla e ir por su bolsa para dormir.

-Sí, aquella vez en el parque...-

-Era el detective- interrumpe Shota golpeándole la cabeza de nuevo con el folder de resultados de la clase.

-Pero eras uno de los que me apoyaron tanto, no quiero dejarte solo otra vez-

Un girar de ojos del apático profesor por la dramatización -No estoy solo- refuta con otra arruga entre sus ojos -ahora, ve a tu clase... no estés perdiendo el tiempo aquí- gruñe al girarla con su mano desocupada empujándola a la salida.

La niña por supuesto que clava los talones en el suelo, dejando caer su peso en la mano del profesor que gruñe por el esfuerzo que debe implementar para solo empujarla sin rendirse... la descarada mira por encima de su hombro -Pero Eriase...-

Aisawa la fulmina al lograr pasar la distancia deseada, cierra la puerta a sus espaldas enderezándose con otro desplante de muerte a la molesta mocosa que está más pesada de lo que pensó -Tenemos una revisión de su rendimiento el día de ayer-

-No lo hicimos tan mal-

-Ya lo veremos en clase- dice con la finalidad de un verdugo, Aisawa pasa su mano desocupada por el cabello ignorando a la adolescente que parece dispuesta a plantarse y verlo largamente -Chu ve a clase mocosa- espeta -Y no quiero que estés durmiendo en ellas- advierte.

-Pero me aburro-

Otro golpe con el folder en la cabeza dura -Es tu obligación estudiar, Hashirama-

Ojos chispean en alegría, Shota cree que ha dicho algo malo y ahora sabe que es -Me llamaste por mi nombre- canta la adolescente efusivamente -otra vez somos amigos- otro golpe de los ya maltratados documentos ahora más fuerte haciéndola morderse la lengua.

-No pierdas mi paciencia, mocosa- dice el profesor negando con cansancio aunque tampoco corrigiéndola, tal vez deba agregarle honorifico como una distancia segura para su cordura.

-Pero...-

-Pero nada- asilencia con su quirk activado dándole el aspecto intimidante, su estudiante se encoge como un cachorro regañado -ahora vete a tu clase- despide al girarla, debe ir al auto para recoger su bolsa para dormir y tal vez tomar una pequeña siesta ante de las clases que le toca impartir.

Aisawa mira a la chica lanzarle unos ojos tristes, pero el hombre solo levanta su brazo señalando la dirección al salón con una presencia tempestuosa... muchos estudiantes o profesores parecen comenzar a pasar mirando abiertamente, pero ninguno se queda a inspeccionar la segura imagen que está proyectando... cuando logra que la molestia se vaya, el profesor se encorva sumamente agotado de este intercambio, gime de solo pensar que apenas es el inicio del periodo.

-No me pagan lo suficiente para lidiar con esto- susurra para sí mismo arrastrando sus pies a otra dirección, preparándose mentalmente para su turno en la clase heroica de primer año.

¿A qué edad podría jubilarse?

Se arrepiente de no expulsar esta clase (Algo que sabe lo dice solo por decir, Aisawa aun con todas las canas que le pinten... tiene grandes esperanzas en esta generación).

XXXXX

Shoto no tuvo oportunidad de afrontar a su objetivo antes del inicio de clases, sobre todo cuando esta llega hasta el último minuto con un puchero decepcionado y nada accesible para sus propósitos.

Miro abiertamente a la chica durante la lección.

Ha pensado si pasar un papel con la petición de su hermana sería prudente.

Rechaza la idea tan pronto se formula, seria impropio enviar tal solicitud en manos que no confía... además seguro su hermana se enojaría por no manejar esto con la mejor de sus actitudes.

Todoroki no tuvo de otra que esperar a que terminara la primera clase, así que tan pronto salió el profesor con promesas de tarea se puso de pie acortando la distancia con Senju-san que le da una de esas miradas curiosas y expectantes como si lo esperara todo este tiempo.

-Me gustaría platicar contigo- dice mirándola desde su altura.

Sabe es el momento exacto en que el silencio cae en todo el aula como un manto delator de que son observados descaradamente por el resto de la clase sin ninguna sutileza, Shoto se abstiene de morderlos para señalar su grosería a favor de no desviar la mirada de su objetivo.

Senju-san le sonríe suavemente con una confirmación silenciosa, poniéndose de pie y cortando cualquier línea de escape para ambos en el corredor ¿será deliberado? Todoroki entrecierra sus ojos recordando por alguna extraña razón a su hermana.

(Es la manera en que sostiene tan velada a pesar de su aparente jovialidad, siempre al pendiente no importa que tan distraída parezca durante clases... Shoto no puede ponerle nombre y lo único que pudo hacer es ver una forma de Fuyumi en Hashirama).

Se alzan los susurros mal disimulados por el resto de los testigos que miran con anticipación, han llegado a la conclusión errónea que la prueba de ayer ha dejado rivalidades en ambos participantes de poderosos Quirk que no se ha molestado en desmentir con su actitud Shoto.

Tenya se interpone en su camino de ambos a la puerta, ajustándose los lentes hace cortes en el aire con su mano -Está por llegar el profesor- añade con el tono de recriminación imponiéndose ante ellos como la autoridad y voz de la razón.

Un puchero junto con un gemido Hashirama le lanza su mejor mirada de cachorro que hace titubear un poco la fachada estricta del obstáculo viviente -Pero Tenya-kun...-

Aclarándose la garganta, el chico de motor vuelve a cortar el aire dramáticamente con su mano -No te he dado el permiso de tal honorifico, Senju-san- recrimina con reproche como tantas veces.

Encorvándose lastimosamente susurra un traicionado -Pero somos amigos- de parte de la adolescente.

Todoroki se aparta observando sin ganas de intervenir pero su paciencia menguándose silenciosamente.

-No soy amigo de alguien que no se tome en serio sus estudios-apunta Tenya con un grito dramático.

-Me lo tomo en serio- ofendida replica Senju sin moverse donde esta parada.

-Volviste a dormir en la clase ¡te vi!- hace ademanes el joven con motores en las piernas, sus lentes han captado una luz que le aumenta el ambiente indignado.

-¿Tenía una pestaña en mi ojo?- responde inocentemente Senju-san, Shoto ahora tiene un gesto aburrido pero sigue sin interrumpir por educación... por ahora.

-¿Ambos?- añade alguien que está sentado justo al lado de Senju-san recibiendo un gesto de traición (Ojiro no evita reírse en vez de ofenderse).

-Por más de diez minutos- complementan entre los compañeros metiches, provocando una oleada de risas de quienes le ven lo divertido... Tenya solo parece a punto de la combustión tratando de ser calmado por la chica infinito y el que se rompe los huesos.

-Mah no me atrapo el profesor- canturrea Senju-san con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Lo aceptas- acusador el chico de lentes escupe incrédulo, casi a punto de desmayarse.

-Vamos cálmate Tenya-san- Midoriya sonríe nerviosamente entre ambos enfrentados -seguro está cansada- añade diplomático reteniéndose de abordar con mil preguntas de quirk ante la oportunidad.

-Escucha a Midoriya-kun- Hashirama señala fácilmente al joven de pecas que tartamudea.

-¿Podemos platicar?- interrumpe Shoto con frialdad, las réplicas mueren entre ambos grupos al sentir una briza helada... se cruza de brazos impaciente -No tardaremos mucho, si lo hacemos... es nuestro problema- finaliza con sequedad.

Senju-san parece que ha visto un fantasma superpuesto en la silueta de Todoroki, pero a este no le importa solo fulminando al de lentes que parece abrir y cerrar la boca para intentar refutar, se cruza de brazos con finalidad de ganar ese duelo de miradas.

Antes de que Shoto exprese mejor su posición ante el chico de lentes, una carcajada resuena en el silencioso salón... solo por reflejo, envía su mirada molesta al causante de tal método de romper la tensión.

Hashirama parece encorvarse agarrando su estómago tan inconsciente del ambiente lúgubre flotando libremente en el aula, parece mirarlo entre lágrimas con ¿cariño? -eres su viva imagen- añade entre jadeos inentendibles.

Shoto frunce el ceño sin comprender pero tampoco dispuesto a preguntar -Senju-san-

-Solo Hashirama, Todoroki-kun- la joven replica alegremente borrando cualquier postura indigna de alguien que rio por su vida, al contrario los mira y se siente pequeño en comparación -Pero no es necesario ser tan duro con Tenya-kun...- "San... no Kun" susurra en automático el susodicho -Sé que no es urgente, podemos atrasarlo para el almuerzo-

-Es urgente- refuta el chico bicolor con suma ofensa de que fuera despedido de tal manera su asunto sin saber sus motivos.

Todos siguen mirando con interés, Midoriya y Uraraka respaldan a Tenya en la deriva a la que fue arrojado por los otros dos.

-Seguro lo hizo sonar como algo de vida o muerte, pero no lo es- Hashirama le da un tono de conocimiento consolador, golpeando ligeramente su hombro con otra dosis de cariño que trae varias tomas de los que rápidamente sacan... de nuevo... erróneas conclusiones.

Golpeando de nuevo la mano amistosa, Shoto tiene el mejor gesto estricto copiado de Fuyumi que no hace otra cosa que provocar un arrullo del objetivo -No conoces a mi hermana-

Hashirama le da una sonrisa de dientes, abordándolo por el hombro en un abrazo de un solo brazo para arrastrarlo de regreso a su lugar bajo la atenta mirada del aula entera (Tenya se ha rendido aunque aliviado de ver que nadie está saliendo del salón en los próximos minutos) -Me encantaría conocerla, sé que eso es lo que quieres ¿no?-

Shoto le da una mirada sucia.

-Vez no es nada urgente, nadie está muriendo-

Otra mirada llena de recriminación al terminar sentado en su lugar, pero por alguna razón siente que no puede luchar contra esa marea que significa enfrentarse a Senju-san cuando le sonríe de esa manera cálida y lo mira a sabiendas.

-Platicaremos en el almuerzo- vuelve a repetir justo en el momento en que el siguiente profesor atraviesa la puerta haciéndola girar para levantar sus brazos en un escandaloso saludo -BUEN DIA PRESENT MIC-SENSEI-

El rubio profesor de inglés parpadea ante el entusiasmo, su sonrisa se estira y muchos se preparan para lo que sigue con muecas de resignación -BUEN DIA ESCUCHANTE, ESPERO QUE TRAIGAS EL TRABAJO EXTRA-

-No profesor- replica rápidamente Hashirama desde su lugar con seriedad y sin ninguna mirada de arrepentimiento (Tenya llora por la falta de responsabilidad de la colega).

Un suspiro dolido del desinflado profesor llegando al escritorio y mirando al infractor por encima de sus anteojos -hablare con tu profesor del aula...- le dice con seriedad impropia pero igual no es alguien estricto -Y NO DUERMAS-

XXXXX

Cuando Aisawa entra arrastrando los pies tiene el instinto de esquivar el ser abordado de nuevo por la mocosa a quien le da una de sus miradas significativas cuyas sombras en sus rasgos aumentan su poca dispuesta postura de permitir un abrazo en frente de sus alumnos (o nunca de preferencia).

-Ve a tu lugar, _Senju-san_\- arrastra las palabras ignorando abiertamente la estatua congelada en la que se convirtió el delincuente a ciernes de una mocosa -Bien, hay mucho que discutir y hacer- espeta deliberadamente, arqueando la ceja ante la mano levantada del chico de lentes -Si- permite con renuencia.

Tenya se ajusta los lentes -Dejara a Senju-san en ese lugar- señala a la depresiva adolescente que esta encorvada al lado de la entrada como una lapa molesta.

-Es mejor que permitir que vuelva a la vida- dice sinceramente, intenta haber una ronda de risas que son ahogadas bajo su mirada llameante... parpadea con molestia al tener que usar gotas tan pronto como pueda lograr que estos niños se aquieten.

-Pero sensei...-

-Lo viste, lo vimos... no creo poder soportarla animada el resto de la clase- añade el profesor al levantar la mano para evitar más replicas, aunque conmovido que ya haya unidad entre los chicos no lo demostrara abiertamente -ahora, como estaba por decir... Espero que hayan descansado del ensayo de ayer- agita el maltratado archivo para golpear el escritorio sin parpadear.

Todos se enderezas, hasta la mocosa ha logrado llegar a su lugar en un descuido del resto de la clase que no dudan en saltar al verla tan profesional expectante de lo que Aisawa dirá como si hubiera estado en su banco todo este tiempo sin ningún ambiente depresivo.

Ignorando esta rareza, Shota da un barrido de consideración alrededor -Me tome la libertad de mirar sus notas y evaluación- añade al enfocar el primero que llamo su atencion de todo lo visto y leído -Bakugo...- toma una respiración -deja de actuar como un niño de siete años- espeta sin un atisbo de emoción -estas desperdiciándote con esa actitud-

El chico tiene la decencia de bajar la mirada en consideración agresiva -Lo sé- murmura.

-Y tu... - ahora enfoca al siguiente de su lista -¿Planeas destruir siempre tu brazo, Midoriya?- frunce el ceño en una postura que con su bufanda y cabello le da un aspecto fantasmal -No llegaras muy lejos si no puedes ajustar tu quirk- arquea un poco la ceja porque el chico desvía la mirada un poco a la mocosa problemática pero no lo menciona -Necesito que entrenes más si no quieres ser un obstáculo- finaliza.

-¡Si señor!- replica el chico con seguridad brillando en sus ojos.

Aisawa afirma secamente ahora enfocando al siguiente objetivo a tratar -Senju...-

-Al menos quito el san- murmura la mocosa con alivio en sus hombros aunque su ojos siguen igual de lastimeros.

Fulmina por tal interrupción, suspira y vuelve al tema - y Todoroki... tuvieron un buen rendimiento, pero fue innecesario utilizar tal nivel de poder en un ensayo con una supuesta bomba de por medio... sean conscientes de su entorno-

Hashirama afirma nada arrepentido, como si tal cosa ya lo supiera pero tiene la voluntad de lanzar ese conocimiento por capricho a la borda... Shoto es más reservado aceptando la observación pero igualmente sin culpa alguna de la exhibición dada en su turno.

Tiene la opción de alargar tal cosa con cada uno de sus estudiantes, pero solo tiene la intención de mencionar a los más sobresalientes para que sean tomados como ejemplos negativos y motivos de consejos de parte del experimentado héroe... si desea, lo tratara de manera individual más tarde de preferencia después de dormir otro rato -ahora, sigamos con las cosas del salón...- inicia con otro pendiente -Lamento tener que decirles esto, pero...- mira con seriedad -necesitamos elegir a un presidente de clase-

Como era de esperarse todos saltan entusiasmados nominándose a sí mismos, hay una discusión escandalosa que no tiene interés en ser parte... Aisawa está en posición de buscar su bolsa de dormir en la que empieza a encerrarse cuando es obligado a participar ante la pregunta de Tenya -Mientras lo decidan para la fecha límite, todo está bien para mí- acepta dejar el control a los estudiantes.

Está cansado como para considerarlo aunque aún recostado contra la pared, viendo cómo se anotan nombres y votos... está al pendiente del entorno, como se desarrolla todo el drama estudiantil sin tener que interceder... escuchando apenas cuando hay una tentativa de candidatos a elegir.

-Me niego- Hashirama levanta la mano rompiendo la emoción de ser el presidente ganando solo por un voto a Midoriya quien tentativamente es vicepresidente.

Aisawa solo abre un ojo, teniendo una posición justa para ver a la mocosa problemática rechazando el puesto desde su asiento sin ningún tipo de nerviosismo, solo seguridad que hace a muchos echar un vistazo en consideración.

-¿Por qué?- alguien cuestiona.

-Papelería- dice simplemente la joven al poner sus manos detrás de su cabeza.

-¿Papelería?- cuestiona nerviosamente Midoriya quien ya está de pie enfrente del aula.

-Una cosa espantosa que solo crece, crece... por más que firmes... revises... repartas... siempre seguirá llegando hasta ser enterrado por miles de documentos burocráticos...- dice apasionadamente Hashirama con el horror pintado en sus ojos poniéndose de pie y recargada en su escritorio -no me volveré a inscribir en eso- finaliza levantando la barbilla.

Ahora todos están en silencio, el proceso se detiene cuando ahora en verdad consideran la responsabilidad que cae en los hombros del que sea electo como presidente... no solo es experiencia heroica... sino control de documentos y otras responsabilidades académicas extras... no se siente más tentativo ser el líder del grupo.

Aisawa resopla cuando empiezan a retirarse rápidamente los que se nominaron, volviendo a empezar el asunto cuando suena la campana del almuerzo.

-Decidan, solo pasen el nombre y será oficial...- añade al arrastrarse fuera de su bolsa de dormir, recoger sus documentos e ignorar las discusiones de los niños -sino deciden, lo hare- amenaza al salir por fin del aula.

Al menos la mocosa no intento abordarlo de nuevo.

Igualmente debe evitar a Hizashi quien supone tiene una nueva queja de Hashirama, no esta mentalmente preparado para esa discusión... de hecho nunca.

XXXXX

Shoto está acostumbrado a traer su propio bento, por lo que no espera pasar a la cafetería... tal vez buscar un lugar más tranquilo donde abordar el tema que todavía piensa no necesitaba ser atrasada cuando no esperaba tardarse tanto.

Se sorprende que Senju-san se le una, igualmente preparada con comida casera acomodada en una bolsa de gran tamaño y despidiéndose de Ojiro con promesas de verse más tarde.

No sabe cómo proceder, no ha tenido la oportunidad de socializar... pero igual lo permite al decidir comer en el pasto del campus, bajo uno de los arboles cercanos lejos de miradas indiscretas o ruido molesto... es un buen lugar, cuando se sienta en el suelo con su vasija en su regazo y la temática en espera.

-No te nominaste para Presidente- empieza Hashirama con arroz en su palillo y comiendo tranquilamente, asumiendo que tal vez la razón de esta reunión no será tratada hasta terminar.

-No quería el puesto- dice sinceramente, no es nada que haya pensado tomar aun en su vieja escuela a pesar de la popularidad que trae su nombre.

-Serias un gran líder- alaba Senju-san pensativamente.

-Ya tengo un líder- responde con la misma rapidez, no viendo la necesidad de serlo cuando ya tiene un jefe de clan... aun con las presiones de su padre que su hermana ha sabido dirigir... su camino es en la agencia, retomar la posición del número dos y tal vez codiciar el número uno.

Quiere ser como su hermana.

Hashirama le da una mirada de consideración, pero cualquier tema que pudiera tomar de esa línea la abandona a favor de comer con abandono.

-Solo quería tu número de teléfono- dice Shoto finalmente, cerrando sus ojos por este innecesario intercambio en la hora del almuerzo.

-Oh, bueno...- Senju parpadea como si la frase estuviera siendo repasada en su mente -Supongo que hicimos un gran escándalo para nada- añade al sacar su móvil en un movimiento fluido, es una cosa básica y duradera nada femenina.

-Es urgente- se aferra Todoroki a la idea, su hermana lo solicito ¡le hablo solo para eso!

Una risa nada acusadora -Lo sé- cede Hashirama al mirar el cielo con una tranquilidad impropia en lo que hace el intercambio de números fácilmente.

-No era necesario que almorzaras conmigo- Shoto gruñe al regresar el móvil a su dueño.

Ojos cálidos oscuros niegan con solemnidad -Es una buena oportunidad para ser amigos ¿no?-

Considerando que ya habla con todos con familiaridad amistosa, Shoto no dice en voz alta que pensó que había sido acarreado al grupo sin consideración por esta niña rara con la que lucho y perdió el día anterior.

-no creo que debas pasar tú tiempo solo- Hashirama replica al enfocarlo tan paternal que incomoda.

Todoroki está por refutar cuando toda la postura de su colega cambia en instantes... algo sorprendente de expresar sentada en el suelo con su bento a medio comer y un cabello tan salvaje bajo el viento... Shoto se tensa en anticipación reconociendo el comportamiento de su hermana.

No evita recordarla siempre con Hashirama.

La alarma resuena en todo el campus, el rostro de Senju-san se oscurece.

_-El nivel 3 de seguridad ha sido violado- _empieza a sonar por los altavoces, pero ni Shoto ni Hashirama entran en pánico, solo esperan -_Estudiantes por favor, evacuen prontamente- _pueden escucharlo desde su posición, al ponerse de pie viendo el edificio cercano... el pánico ha hecho de los otros compañeros un lio desordenado.

-Esperen- su voz resuena rápidamente atrayendo a quienes corrían al interior con apuro -No es nada- reclama Hashirama con una brillante sonrisa.

-Están invadiendo el campus- grita un grupo de estudiantes mayores.

-Son solo reporteros- ella expone al estudiante mayor que mira con desconfianza, Shoto a su espalda entrando en modo respaldo aunque no entienda de donde viene su seguridad sobre el tema -No es nada peligroso, los profesores ya están tratando con esto- añade.

El pequeño grupo que se acumuló alrededor se miró entre ellos mismos -estas segura, niña-

-Soy un aspirante a héroe, por supuesto que estoy segura- añade con otra brillante sonrisa Senju alzando su pulgar ofreciendo consuelo al pequeño grupo que empieza a acumularse alrededor de ellos, obviamente hay desconfianza pero de nuevo empiezan los altavoces aliviando el ambiente.

Shoto baja un poco la guardia al ver a los extraños alejarse.

Hashirama parece poco afectada dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento -Aun debemos revisar al resto de la clase ¡que estén bien!- añade jovialmente al alejarse con su bolsa de bento en mano y esperando a Shoto unos pasos delante -vamos a buscarlos-

Una imagen viene, desconocida y más alta extendiéndole la mano en invitación de tomarla... hay ese impulso de seguirla, tomar esa mano pero se detiene a solo caminar detrás, vigilar su espalda.

Piensa distraídamente que tal vez fue un error que ella rechazara la presidencia, porque Shoto está seguro estarían a salvo bajo su mando.

Ella sería un buen líder.

XXXXX

Falta un tiempo para que amanezca pero su teléfono suena de haber recibido un mensaje de texto, Fuyumi cuyo sueño es tan ligero solo por el reconocimiento del sonido nítido que tiene... no salta a la defensiva, solo se sienta algo somnoliento para leer lo que tanto ha estado esperando.

Tobirama da una de sus medias sonrisas en la penumbra de ese lujoso departamento, llamaría a Shoto para agradecerle su trabajo pero piensa que estará mas agradecido si le envía una de esas espadas de lujo versión británica que ha estado cotizando para su familia como recuerdo y herramienta de defensa... tal vez grabada con el nombre y sello del clan Senju.

Seguro Enji se enojara, enviara un mensaje o le llamara... pero a Tobirama no le cuesta saber que estará mas molesto porque solo les dará uno a ellos (Natsuo) y dos a Shoto.

Esta por marcar al nuevo numero, cuando entrecierra sus ojos ante la nueva alerta en una de sus aplicaciones de seguridad... chasquea los dientes al tener que desviarse de su confirmación a este presunto Hashirama... tiene prioridades para sus pequeños hermanos.

Analiza los nuevos datos con ligera molestia.

-Tendré que hablar con Nedzu- espeta sin ganas al bloquear su móvil con un largo suspiro tortuoso porque dialogar con el director nunca es bueno... menos en como lo trato durante su periodo de estudios... odia ser el proyecto de alguien mas.

Pero mas odia que hayan violado la UA con su hermano inscrito en ella.

Igualmente pondrá a Enji sobre la pista y avisara a Natsuo... era mejor que el clan este al pendiente de este posible desarrollo.

Era mejor que todo no empeorara en lo que esta en este diplomado.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Hashirama sufrio como hokage, no volvera a tocar algun tipo de puesto equivalente con un poste de 10 metros si puede.

Bueno al parecer volveré al horario normal de trabajo, lo bueno es que tendré mas tiempo de escribir... lo malo es que ya me había acostumbrado al otro horario libre.

Cuídense mucho.

Gracias por leer.

Neah20 fuera.


	12. Chapter 12

Misión 4: Ensayo de Rescate

Era temprano en la mañana, rompiendo su rutina de entrenamiento bajo la mirada juiciosa de Sir Nighteye y Togata Mirio camina al costado del lujoso dojo casi en brincos emocionados... Hashirama arrulla su móvil, el mejor invento del mundo moderno.

Una cosa pequeña, capaz de almacenar tantas cosas y ser útil en otras tantas... invención que nadie mantiene celosamente en los sótanos de aldeas ni matan para hacerlo una ventaja.

(No es un modelo sofisticado como los usados, Hashirama es alguien un tanto efusivo que tiende a romperlos fácilmente ademas que no es apto para el táctil ni las redes sociales).

Y ahora, finalmente ha sonado en lo que ha esperado por años (esta exagerando).

-Mensaje, solo un mensaje... pudiendo llamar- dice de mala gana al abrir el texto con facilidad, cualquier alegría se esfuma al apretar sus dientes con disgusto... por supuesto, lo primero que Tobirama le enviaría es un correo codificado al mero estilo Senju para comprobar su identidad.

No es que Hashirama fuera menos paranoico, pero Tobirama siempre fue otro nivel y parece apuntar que no importa el pacifico mundo nunca cambiara... lo extrañaba tanto.

Bufa al escribir en el mismo dialecto arcaico sobre alguna situación única que le pueda identificar ante el juicioso Niidaime (aún recuerda revivir, aún recuerda ver a su hermano seguir después de que murió, aún recuerda que hubo más Hokages después de ellos), suspira solo por nostalgia de los años que han pasado sin usarlo y ríe amargamente porque al fin no esta tan solo... al fin encontró a su querido hermano.

Su sonrisa es estúpida y amplia al teclear, esperaba algo mas emocionante en su reencuentro con Tobirama... no, ahora es Fuyumi... pero como siempre, era una persona poco emocional tan rígido como una roca... como quiera aun así lo extrañaba.

Siente las miradas en su espalda que ignora fácilmente.

Su móvil vibra al recibir la tan esperada respuesta, le vuelve a quitar su alegría al informarle que de hecho no está en el país para un reencuentro esperado y fraternal donde esperaba llorar su suerte o abrazarlo hasta la muerte.

Hashirama solo se desinfla nuevamente, al menos le Shoto le hubiera dicho que su hermana no estaba cercas para no guardar tanta alegría anticipada.

Continuo con mensajes cortos codificados, su sonrisa se volvió nostálgica entre mas leía -Al menos lograras tu sueño sin matar ¿no?- susurra para si mismo al saberlo que esta siguiendo con sus estudios fuera de la linea heroica, sus codiciosas metas de investigación y todo lo que sabe Tobirama abandono por apoyarlo.

El Shodaime comienza a responder un tanto abrumado por no tener mucho que informar a causa de su edad que esta tan limitada en este mundo no es que tenga mucha ambición en aprender fuera de lo necesario, no era su fuerte estar sentado tanto tiempo leyendo.

Al contrario de Tobirama.

Siempre encerrado cuando tenia la oportunidad, visionario y ambicioso... ideando siempre técnicas que los mantuvieran a la vanguardia de otras aldeas, siempre apoyando a Konoha en lo que se pudiera... aunque le da tristeza no verlo, su alegría que al fin su hermanito este siguiendo su sueño lejos de la sangre y supervivencia es mayor.

Esta tan orgulloso.

Hashirama le debe mucho, tanto que sabe no puede pagarlo.

Se merece esta oportunidad, piensa al enviar otro mensaje esperando otro de regreso.

-Supongo que es importante- Sir esta parado a su costado como un injustamente alto poste amenazante, ajustándose sus anteojos con curiosidad disfrazada con apatía.

-Por supuesto que es importante ¡Encontré a una persona preciada!- alega sin voltear a verlo aun leyendo el ultimo mensaje.

Un bufido, Nighteye dejo de forzar respuestas por lo que se encogió de hombros... la niña nunca ha sido abierta con el tiempo antes de acogerla... pero mientras no sea un problema, lo dejara ser -no tardes, Mirio tiene que entrenar-

Afirmando con un ondeo de mano, Hashirama estudia las sugerencias de Tobirama de mantener su relación fraternal en secreto... ahora los Todoroki son su familia, su clan y una parte duele... porque quiere tener familia, no es que se queje de su actual tutor... pero adoraba tener hermanos.

Quería compartir hermanos, Shoto es alguien que necesita toda la alegría que Hashirama le pueda ofrecer... Tobirama le indico que no molestara mucho al hermano que tenia en su clase, sabiendo que no importa lo que diga... el shodaime hará lo que quiera en ese frente.

Salirse con la suya aun en la distancia es tan gratificante, aunque no saltara al regazo de Endevour... tiene a Shoto al alcance por lo que sin perder el tiempo, tan pronto saludo a Shoji y Ojiro se abalanzo al apático bicolor de un hermanito postizo.

No le sorprendió ser repelido en el instantes, detectando que aunque buenos reflejos siguen siendo rígidos sus movimientos.

Shoto heredo la paranoia aunque aun sin el filo peligroso de un shinobi, supone que por años de exposición y copiando a Tobirama... casi lo arrullo si no fuera porque esta en su contra... mantiene la esperanza, después de todo fue respaldado en el momento de las alarmas en la UA.

Hashirama es terco.

Igualmente guarda celosamente la advertencia de su hermano, debe tener cuidado.

Algo estaba por pasar en la escuela y el Shodaime siempre fue una persona territorial ademas de muy protectora... si alguien decidiera dar un paso contra estos jóvenes en entrenamiento, no se quedaría de brazos cruzados.

Estos son niños que no merecen enfrentar al mundo tan rápido... estos niños no crecieron en una guerra sin necesidad de lanzarse directo al campo de guerra... no son shinobis.

XXXXX

Las clases iniciaron de la misma manera.

Tomando notas de forma ordenada, contestando algunas preguntas, escuchando los regaños de Tenya a Senju-san en el fondo durante cada cambio de maestro y hablando con Uraraka de vez en cuando, Midoriya ha caído en una rutina amable para su nuevo estilo de vida que espera que nunca cambie.

Todavía todo se siente tan nuevo, pero la armonía del 1-A es tan consoladora para el siempre aislado Izuku.

Para cuando llego la tarde, después de un pesado almuerzo, regresaron al aula a la espera de la sorpresa que seguro vendrá con el curso heroico.

Cuando el profesor entro, Midoriya sonrió forzadamente ante los intentos de Senju-san de abrazarlo... sea la verdad no saben qué tipo de relación se tiene ya que nadie se ha atrevido a especular desde que una de las chicas directamente le pregunto a Hashirama si tenían algún tipo de romance ilícito... fue demasiado aterrador para siquiera recordarlo.

Todos dieron un paso grande hacia atrás.

Poniéndose delante de ellos atrayendo al presente al distraído pecoso, Aisawa-sensei lanza una última mirada de completo disgusto fatigado a quien arrastra los pies de regreso a su lugar... se inició la clase heroica con sencillas indicaciones que hacían de este ensayo un caso especial.

El ensayo de rescate.

Claro que muchos reaccionaron con emoción, porque esta práctica promete darles una idea de un escenario de desastre y como deben actuar en esas circunstancias con expectativas de lo visto por televisión de los héroes profesionales... o eso espera, la carga de las esperanzas de All Might es lo primero que se le viene a la mente a Izuku.

Entregándoles los trajes heroicos, Midoriya camino al vestidor sabiendo que su propio traje no estaba listo para ser usado eligiendo la ropa deportiva que les proporcionan solo con las adiciones de protección que ha conseguido para su uso.

Estaba completamente motivado al salir del edificio rumbo al transporte que los llevaría al área donde la simulación se llevaría a cabo... Tenya ya estaba liderando al grupo como el presidente, dando recomendaciones igualmente determinado para que el viaje sea cómodo y ordenado.

-Deja ese celular, Senju-san- Midoriya escucha al presidente regañar efusivamente, se da cuenta que de hecho su compañera... en su impresionante traje que le recuerda a una de esas películas de samurái... de hecho tiene el móvil en sus manos caminando sin en realidad ver el camino hasta que su amigo corta el camino.

Parpadeando despierta, la chica se detiene dándole un aspecto inocente nada convincente al temible presidente de la clase -Estoy en medio de un mensaje importante- saluda con su teléfono básico sin dejar de teclear.

-Estamos a punto de empezar un ensayo, no es recomendable cargar con los móviles- añade Tenya con el ceño fruncido y la luz reflejándose en sus anteojos.

-No pensaba traerlo conmigo todo el tiempo ¡solo es un mensaje!- se queja la chica con los hombros caídos en una postura que desmiente lo imponente que se ve con su traje heroico, Uraraka a su lado se ríe jovialmente.

-Compórtate- Tenya le vuelve a decir como siempre con un tono de recelo, como presidente está comprometido a estar al pendiente de corregir a sus compañeros en cualquier comportamiento inapropiado, no es su culpa que tienda a enfocarse en la más problemática.

Hasta ahora sus estrictos estándares de educación son retados por Bakugo y Senju de manera constante (de hecho toda la clase, pero esos dos son especialmente irritantes para su forma de pensar).

-Eres peor que Tobi- murmura con un gesto disgustado e infantil al guardar su móvil entre su armadura haciendo pensar a Izuku si tendrá bolsas en ella, Hashirama pisotea subiendo al autobús con la cortina de cabello ondeándose en su estela golpeando a un Tenya disgustado ¿fue a propósito?

-Supongo que deberíamos acostumbrarnos a esos intercambios- Uraraka pía con diversión -aun no creo que pueda ser tan aterradora cuando quiere- hace una mueca al recordar ese incidente entre las chicas, seguro prometieron no volver a ligarla amorosamente con nadie.

Midoriya solo ríe divertido, al subir al autobús muy diferente de como Tenya les había estado dando las indicaciones... tomando un lugar no tan al azar... ve el momento justo en que el presidente sube percatándose de su gran error en las instrucciones de organización, dejándose caer en la banca con un aura de fracaso.

-Oye Midoriya- llaman haciéndolo brincar a la chica de traje verde -Siempre digo lo que pienso sin importar lo que este en mi mente- añade ausente como explicación de lo que sea vaya a decir.

-Eh ¿Hola Asui?- dice tentativamente mirándola.

Ella voltea con sus grandes ojos sin parpadear -Llámame Tsuyu- le corrige con un pequeño "ribbit" al final -Tu quirk me recuerda al de All Might- lanza sin miramientos causando un mini infarto en el pobre y nervioso Izuku.

Se inició un pequeño debate de comparativas de Quirk que afortunadamente no se centraron en las similitudes de Midoriya con el afamado héroe al contrario fueron refutados y vergonzosamente fue su habilidad de romperse los huesos lo que le dio el alivio.

-Senju-san se me hace tan parecido a Kamui Wood- añade reflexivo aprovechando el tema al dirigir una mirada a la susodicha.

-No tengo nada que ver con él- grita Senju al ponerse de pie en un saludo desde la parte trasera causando una oleada de diversión -El mio es mas genial- refuta apuntando para dejarse caer en su asiento, parecía estar tratando de conversar con un adormilado Todoroki.

-Tiene buena audición- dice ausente Kirishima mirando aun donde la joven ha respondido.

-Bueno no estamos tan callados- Kaminari agrega divertido.

-Me da envidia su quirk, fue asombroso- añade Sero con una sonrisa de dientes.

Con un dedo debajo de su barbilla, Asui suspira -bueno... no solo ella tiene ataques llamativos, no olvidemos a Todoroki y Bakugo- compara con ojos sin pestañear a donde están ese trió.

Midoriya conoce a su amigo desde la infancia, pero no evita comparar que de hecho hay mas en su clase para tomar en cuenta en el futuro... suspira, deseaba tener su libreta de apuntes para actualizarla en esta oportunidad.

-Para esto, creo que Senju-san será muy popular con su actitud amistosa- añade Asui causando un chasquear de dientes de Kacchan, Senju parece notar que hablan de ella otra vez dando un saludo infame con su celular en mano -Bakugo con su actitud no será muy popular- finaliza provocando al explosivo en un ataque de ira.

Ver como todos se burlan de su antiguo amigo fue una revelación.

-Ya casi llegamos- la voz del profesor rompió el disturbio asomándose desde la parte delantera con su mirada pesada duramente donde Bakugo se ha mordido la lengua en sus maldiciones -Siéntense bien... Senju, apaga ese teléfono-

-Hi Eriase- grita Hashirama obediente desde el fondo.

Midoriya estaba emocionado cuando llegaron... al bajar del camión pudo ver con asombro la gran cúpula en medio del campus... escucho algunos silbidos, la emoción del resto de la clase era palpable.

-Esto es emocionante- asegura Uraraka al comenzar a caminar a ordenes del profesor, pasando por las grandes puertas que se cerraron a sus espaldas mostrando un lugar que quito el aliento a todos los no acostumbrados a este tipo de evidencia de la gran escuela en la que están.

Era un paisaje diverso, lleno de varios escenarios accidentados ya sea en el agua, montaña o entre el fuego... su corazón brinco cuando llegaron a un punto donde podían verlo todo... se tuvo que centrar cuando el héroe No 13 les dio la bienvenida, mostrando de nuevo lo genial que es estudiar en esa escuela.

No le presto atención a la forma en que Aisawa-sensei lanzo una mirada al héroe con traje espacial, ni mucho menos como los movía lejos de ese punto de recepción por interesantes corredores que los distrajeron de sus cierres cuando los cruzaban.

Midoriya no vio como los ojos de Senju-san estaban endurecidos a pesar de ir burlándose del chico bicolor o siendo regañada por Tenya... llegaron a la parte mas lejana del USJ sin mucho obstáculo... el área de deslaves donde Aisawa empezó a dividirlos en grupos para empezar las simulaciones de rescate en lugares accidentados en la montaña.

Parecía un buen día.

XXXXX

Aisawa armo cinco equipos de cuatro integrantes con diferentes habilidades entre ellos, tomo la carpeta donde tomara anotaciones mientras No 13 guía a los chicos a la cima para funcionar como rescatista en esta complicada practica.

El objetivo es recuperar objetos tan frágiles como un cuerpo humano de difíciles posiciones en esa montaña de tierra suelta... deben aprender si sus quirk son útiles para estos escenarios o limitarlos.

Camino al área donde funcionara como observador, un mirador que le da no solo una mejor vista... sino equipado con herramientas que serán útiles si algo sale mal en el ensayo, así como varias cámaras enfocando los puntos ciegos que no cubre a simple vista.

Se instala con su carpeta y pluma bien firmes en su mano, ojos enfocados cuando No 13 libera al primer grupo de rescate.

Aoyama, Tenya, Ojiro y Koda son buenos en mantener la cordura, pasando entre la tierra blanda ya sea escuchándose mutuamente o experimentando a la mala... esta anotando lo que puede ver de este equipo, pero esta tan tenso como una tabla a pesar de su aspecto dedicado a enseñar.

Están sellados dentro de esta cámara, este no era el itinerario que le hubiera gustado manejar para poner a prueba a sus chicos... pero es lo que debe hacer mientras el director resuelve lo que sea este pasando afuera.

No es muy optimista de pensar que lograran salvarse de esta situacion, pero obedece ordenes de su director... y este confía plenamente en los planes de un tercero que no le agrada mucho.

No todos saben que tiene cierta discordia con la heroína del agua, Nidaime.

Parpadea al centrarse.

-Koda, dudar no es aceptable en estas situaciones, las vidas peligran- dice a través del comunicador haciéndose audible para los estudiantes que saltan desde su posición ya sea al lado de 13 o los que están en su penoso intento de rescatar.

Iban tan bien, supone que no están preparados para este tipo de sincronía.

-Aoyama maneja con cuidado tus pasos, NO uses tu quirk... no es adecuado- regaña ausente, su oído afinado ante cualquier sonido del exterior.

-Ojiro buen uso de tu cola, pero mantente enfocado- añade ausente -Tenya no te apresures... - un fuerte golpe lo interrumpe, en instantes ya esta viendo la puerta al fondo de esa ficticia montaña.

Entrecierra sus ojos con cuidado, gira al otro héroe con precaución y los estudiantes congelados en sus lugares ajenos a su incertidumbre.

Otro golpe lo vuelve en movimiento, Shota esperaba de verdad que sus malos presentimientos fueran erróneos.. es consciente que 13 ya esta retirando a sus chicos que parecen desconcertados por el abrupto corte del ensayo.

Frunce el ceño cuando otro golpe es audible, la tierra ya blanda se desliza y hay una abolladura formándose conforme otra embestida retumba en el acero demostrando el poder que se ejerce... Aisawa se tensa, aprieta su pluma y carpeta... su clase ya esta a sus espaldas con 13 en la retaguardia.

-No deberían poder llegar hasta aquí- No 13 le susurra por el comunicador en su oído, una precaución que se alegra haber tomado antes del inicio de este plan.

-No importa como, están aquí- le regresa tranquilamente.

Sus estudiantes se amontonaban en un grupo, tratando de asomarse en lo que inquietaba a sus profesores... Aisawa es consciente de como algunos susurraban si esto era parte del ensayo y porque no hacían nada.

-Retirada- otra nueva voz es escuchado por ambos docentes -Una variable imparable, All Might y Endevour están haciéndose cargo... pero van detrás de los estudiantes- Nezu explica con poco aliento, no era muy alentador considerando el desperdicio que hizo el legendario héroe antes de establecer el plan.

No espera que rinda lo suficiente al menos el héroe numero dos esta en el lugar apoyando.

Aisawa chasquea los dientes -Entendido, trece mantente atrás- responde girándose para enfrentar los ojos curiosos de sus alumnos, extrañamente la mas escandalosa esta tranquila una anormalidad que si no fuera la situación inspeccionaría mas de cercas -mantengan los equipos unidos... no se separen y sigan con calma-

-¿Que esta pasando?- pide Uraraka con ojos curiosos a donde la puerta solo crece en abolladuras.

-Nada importante- miente el profesor de la clase dando un vistazo puntiagudo al siguiente que deseaba preguntar -solo muévanse silenciosamente... no miren atrás... Midoriya, no mires- agrega al guiarlos fuera de ese mirador, el corredor es diminuto hecho de piedra con una buena vista de la puerta al fondo... cuenta los segundos en cada golpe, la puerta no podrá soportar otros tantos.

Ahora mismo solo maldice a All Might por haber acabado con su tiempo, si tan solo hubiera llegado a la junta de emergencia en vez de desviarse... odia que le perdonen todo solo por ser el símbolo de paz, cuando esto termine le dará un pedazo de su mente por exponerlos de esta manera.

Aisawa sabe esta siendo injusto, pero ahora esta enojado... sus estudiantes, menos de primer año no deberían estar expuesto a este tipo de situaciones peligrosas sin entrenamiento.

Justo cuando salían de la zona, se escucho el derrumbe de la puerta... un sonido fuerte que retumbo en todo el corredor pero obligo a sus estudiantes a no distraerse, continuar caminando rápido... sin girarse sabe que trece acaba de colocar mas obstáculos en su camino... el cierre de puertas a su paso también es un extra.

Los daños materiales tenían pretexto.

-Profesor- llama ahora mas nervioso uno de sus niños, obviamente comienzan a verse afectados por la atmósfera de urgencia y misterio... no podrán esconderle mucho tiempo la situación.

-Solo continúen- aclama con su voz áspera, ojos escaneando la delantera sintiéndose perseguido... cuando llegan están fuera del USJ, una amplia planicie de costoso pasto y arboles alineados... son al menos 15 minutos en zona abierta, peligroso si se le esta persiguiendo, lo lógico seria ir a un lugar en cubierta... pero que el autobús se estacione delante le da un grado de alivio enorme.

Dirige a su grupo al autobús al que inspecciona sospechosamente sobretodo cuando el conductor no es alguien de la UA, sino un joven de cabello blanco con una sonrisa presuntuosa que le saca un gesto de disgusto.

-¿Natsuo?- Todoroki rompe desde la parte trasera del grupo con su gesto en blanco y ojos brillando en completo reconocimiento.

-Padre dijo que necesitarían mi licencia de chófer, el hombre es nefasto y pensó que no seria útil- responde inclinándose sobre el volante con un resoplido de disgusto.

-Espero que tengas experiencia- espeta sin humor Eraserhead aunque activa sus ojos por si se trata de un quirk, alegremente este joven desconocido es lo que debería antes de girarse y ordenar a sus hijos subirse.

Trece esta en la retaguardia, puede escuchar venir a su perseguidor solo por el vibrar de la cúpula advirtiéndole que no tiene tiempo para mas discusiones o pedir mas licencias... no inspecciona bien el edificio, si lo hiciera observaría llamas alzarse por los vidrios rotos o mas destrozos en un eco constante.

Se deja caer en su asiento al lado del conductor, trece viene en el fondo mientras avanzan a una agradable velocidad... Aisawa se masajea el puente de la nariz de lo tan cercano que estuvo todo, no le molesta en nada las conspiraciones que están armando sus estudiantes en voz alta sobretodo cuando ven la cúpula del USJ desmoronándose en el horizonte.

-Eraserhead, mi hermana me ha contado sobre ti- canta el chico sin despegar su vista del camino a través del campus.

Aisawa le da una mirada sin emoción.

-Eres Natsuo- chilla Hashirama colgándose de su asiento con una estúpida sonrisa, cualquier gana de armar teorías de conspiración no parecen de su interés... trae consigo a Shoto quien parece disgustado por ser arrastrado.

Aisawa lo compadece solo un poco.

-Por supuesto, eres la novia de Shoto-

-No soy novia de nadie- espeta agresivamente Hashirama causando una oleada de diversión del docente al menos hasta que el chofer volanteo provocando que todos gritaran.

-El volante, niño- regaña aferrado a donde podía, Shoto parece igualmente capaz de mantener su equilibrio al igual que Hashirama... le da un poco de envidia.

-Lo siento, me asusto- Natsuo miente con una sonrisa descarada dando un aspecto frustrado al ver a la culpable tan fresca a pesar del "incidente" con el volante.

-Niña problemática, solo mantente callado un rato ¿quieres?- Aisawa pide a Senju que le da una sonrisa de dientes que le provoca una punzada de sospecha -¿que hiciste?- tiene el impulso de pedir.

Parpadeando sorprendida, con el conductor y Shoto obviamente escuchando -No hice nada-

-Estuviste muy callada en todo el camino- puntualiza al cruzarse de brazos mirando el espejo retrovisor de vez en cuando para cualquier perseguidor.

Un puchero depresivo -no hice nada- dice Hashirama tan infantilmente.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea... lo averiguare- promete porque eso es lo que el instinto le dice de esa niña que airada se retira, el hijo mayor de Endevour se ríe recibiendo una mirada fulminante.

Esquivaron una bala metafórica no era momento de relajarse.

XXXXX

Lo que era una modesta zona del desastre ficticio, se convirtió en realidad a través de todos los escenarios del USJ... su cúpula de vidrio no existe por encima de sus cabezas... solo destrozos de lo que fue un edificio que funcionaba para los estudiantes.

Ambulancias ya se encuentran dentro así como la policía que se desplegaba a través de los diferentes docentes que vinieron en apoyo durante este incidente... Nedzu lideraba todo desde el hombro de Tashinori observando con ojos serios lo cerca que estuvo... el arrepentimiento del símbolo de paz ahora esquelético es visible, pero nadie lo comenta.

Son demasiados complices, sino fuera por la advertencia de antemano no estarían preparados para recibir el golpe... lastimosamente fue algo en doble sentido... ellos también sabían que los esperarían.

Al menos Endevour los apoyo con su agencia en este despliegue.

-Atraparon al que iba detrás de los estudiantes- pregunta Tsukauchi Naomasa con un block de notas desplegado y una pluma terminando de anotar el ultimo de los reportes.

-Si, Un agente de Endevour logro atraparlo fuera del recinto... al menos los estudiantes se habían marchado antes- el ratón responde con tranquilidad, algo que esconde en mucho el completo disgusto de ver su preciada escuela violada.

-El líder del grupo no es muy estable, pero esta sometido- el detective informa dando una mirada al costado donde se estaba subiendo a dicho criminal a una de las patrullas, el quirk es demasiado peligroso y ya ha sido tratado para su traslado.

-Supe que no era muy saludable, no ve el mundo muy claro- el ratón igualmente ve al joven torcerse bajo los policías siempre gritando de la injusticia y que este no era el final del juego.

-Tiene un gran odio a los héroes- Yagi añade con tristeza, todavía el cansancio golpeándolo en oleadas y el arrepentimiento como un manto pesado... la suerte estuvo de su parte pero apenas resistió el ultimo embate contra el llamado Nemu.

-Es preocupante, sobretodo cuando hay alguien detrás de esto ¿no?- Endevour interrumpe con un gesto de piedra, tiene rasguños y un buen golpe en el costado... pero acostumbrado a su hija y sus entrenamientos, no era nada para doblarse -Tu quien eres- pide mirando a la delgada figura que sirve al director.

-Soy el secretario de All Might- el apresurado flaco añade con las manos en la guardia.

Arquea la ceja, su hija comento algo sobre eso pero lo desplaza... si fuera importante ya le hubiera insistido el tema -Mi agencia dará los reportes correspondientes a la estación de policía... igualmente ayudaremos al traslado-

Tosiendo un poco de sangre Yagi se apura a decir -Estoy seguro la agencia de All Might ayudara-

-No necesito su ayuda, si se fue eso quiere decir que esta ocupado para limpiar esto- dice venenoso el héroe de la llama, puede que haya limado un poco de su rencor al símbolo de paz pero aun tenia un sentido de competencia.

Yagi rió nerviosamente.

-Los nemu serán investigados-Nedzu pregunta interrumpiendo el duelo de voluntades donde el alter ego del símbolo de paz esta perdiendo ante el héroe de la llama.

El detective hace una mueca, según lo reportado sera una interesante investigación los dos usuarios atrapados en medio de la refriega capaz de enfrentar a los dos héroes mas populares de japón... no sera un divertido reporte a entregar a sus jefes.

-Es una lastima que mi hija este lejos, hubiera gustado de curiosear en eso- ausente murmura el héroe de la llama con los brazos cruzados.

-No es un juego- advierte el detective aunque divertido de presenciar en carne propia el complejo de padre que ha desarrollado el héroe de la llama con su afamada hija no era un tema casual.

(Enji no lo ve de esa manera, para él es solo una manera de restregarle a quien escuche que su hija es capaz de llevar la carga si no fuera porque la terca ha preferido tomar el heroísmo como algo secundario (Fue un shinobi, los sueños no estaban al alcance y solo por eso permitió su deseo de estudiar... de un adulto a otro)).

-No lo digo como un juego ¿sueno como eso?- regaña Endevour -pero la niña tiene buena cabeza- añade con un tono de orgullo, casi pomposo que hace al ratón reír por primera vez -pero como decía, Fuyumi le gusta ese tipo de cosas- explica mirando a una de esas cosas siendo subida sin la seña de algún movimiento.

Obviamente hay experimentación de por medio, ha estado conviviendo con Fuyumi para saber a primera vista sobre uno... no esperaba que llegara a Japón (lo ha leído en otros países, pero nada como esto y casi todos los casos son aislados e infructuosos).

-Por lo que he escuchado, tu hija es un caso ¿no?-

Se encoge de hombros el heroe de la llama -es una cosa terca- dice despectivo como si no fuera el mismo algo igual -Pero pasando al asunto, se estara investigando el rastro de este chico... asumo que no sera agradable- dice con un suspiro.

El detective comparte una mirada con Yagi y el director teniendo el presentimiento de quien puede estar detrás de este intento, después de todo el objetivo era el símbolo de paz -estoy seguro la agencia de All Might se hará cargo...-

Chasqueando los dientes Endevour fulmina al policía con vehemencia, como si fuera un idiota por tal comentario -No digas tonterías, mi hija me quiere aquí... aquí estaré-

-¿Haces lo que dice tu hija?- Nedzu no evita lanzar con cierta diversión insana, Yagi se ahoga con su sangre y el detective finge que el horizonte es mas interesante que este tema.

Un girar de ojos en completo fastidio, recordando tantas experiencias como esa del pasado... Fuyumi llamaba mucho la atención, para haber sido un ex shinobi ahora era muy contundente causándole tantos problemas -no morderé ese anzuelo- señala a la divertida rata -Pero Shoto esta en su escuela- explica con finalidad.

Una cosa que le golpearon en la cabeza es que el clan es importante, alguien esta apuntando a la escuela y ahí esta uno de sus hijos.

No es Senju Butsuma, es Todoroki Enji y con sus fallas... sera alguien que se merezca el respeto del veterano Senju Tobirama que ahora vive en su hija.

-Ahora ¿quieren consejos para manejar a la prensa?- dice con una sonrisa de tiburón Enji no por buena persona y por la mirada agria del director, su broma no paso desapercibida.

El detective cree que no necesita saber eso, abandona la escena con una nota para revisar la lista de alumnos a los que deberá mantener vigilados en el caso que esta misteriosa organización vuelve a intentar ir detrás de los alumnos.

Alguien mira desde las sombras, una sonrisa tranquila se desliza en este personaje al marcharse sin mirar atrás para desaparecer entre humo... Hashirama en su lugar en aquel salón con toda la clase sonríe recibiendo la misma información de su clon, ha tenido su primera impresión de este Endevour y hasta ahora... cree que sus hermanos han estado en buenas manos (ya considera a los Todoroki como suyos).

Era mejor enviarle un mensaje a Tobirama, ha hecho un buen trabajo.

Y rastrear a quien pone en peligro sus dominios.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Un capitulo que hice desde la semana pasada, pero mis horarios se volvieron irregulares y apenas estoy empezando a retomar los turnos en los que escribía y trabajaba.

No sucedio el USJ pero eso no significa que no haya consecuencias, digo la prensa es algo que seguro obtendra un aspecto general sobre lo que sea sucedio dentro del campus escolar.

Consideren que Tobirama al menos estuvo 10 años con los Todoroki, de alguna manera ha influenciado fuertemente a Enji... quien seguro se resistio pero al final... no evito respetar la imagen de lo que fue la segunda sombra de Konoha.

Aisawa debe re programar el ensayo de Rescate... cuando vio a Tashinori, lo regaño con vehemencia que tuvo que interceder algunos maestros provocando que solo se enojara mas el siempre vago profesor.

La travesura que hizo Hashirama no fue algo para que se preocupara Aisawa, solo observo el evento desde las sombras para medir a los heroes y sobretodo al presunto padre de Tobirama... sabia de antemano de esto por eso tantos mensajes.

Me imagino que Hashirama tendrá el equivalente a un Nokia, aun mas antiguo que el de Uraraka... después de tres equipos que rompió de emoción, Sir Nighteye le consiguió el mas resistente del mercado que resultaron ser los modelos mas antiguos... No tiene redes sociales, no le entiende y aunque pudiera hacer el esfuerzo... no le ve la utilidad.

Neah20 fuera.


	13. Chapter 13

Misión 5: Consecuencias

Les han dado un día de descanso sin más explicaciones, muchos en la clase comenzaron a realizar teorías de conspiración que fueron desechadas al momento de despedirse... pero la incomodidad se instaló en cada uno de ellos con la emoción vivida del momento aun en su memoria.

Lo único que es certero es que se salvaron de algún desastre por apenas nada.

Esa noche Midoriya se durmió inquieto de la situación en la escuela, se retorcería la mayoría del tiempo hasta casi desvelarse... no fue hasta que estaba tomando el desayuno de manera cansada que escucho los noticieros, casi se ahoga en el proceso de comprensión.

Fueron invadidos.

Justo en el USJ, justo a sus espaldas.

Midoriya tardo un minuto entero antes de despejar sus vías respiratorias, para entonces su madre había levantado todo un ataque de pánico a su alrededor... ya sea por la asfixia o por la noticia no lo sabe... al menos otros cinco minutos más de tranquilizarla, fingir que no estaba temblando sobre sus propios pies al mero recuerdo de la puerta de acero siendo abollada... Izuku estaba estresado.

Cualquier frustración por el ensayo interrumpido o su preocupación eran ahogadas por cada una de las teorías de complot que el resto de sus compañeros habían armado en broma, tal vez no era tan divertido cuando de hecho estuvieron tan cercas de ser objetivos de una liga de villanos... de ver tan cercas un verdadero escenario de la realidad.

Finalmente se encerró en su habitación activando su modo investigador, leyendo cada plataforma activa sobre el incidente y mensajeándose con Tenya y Uraraka hasta casi perderse el almuerzo.

Con cada momento solo crecía su nerviosismo.

No era muy alentador que la prensa señalara sutilmente como es que hubo villanos capaces de entrar a las instalaciones durante horario escolar, que se mencionara a dos de los mejores héroes posicionados en el frente de esta problemática... se alabó en mucho la rápida respuesta de la escuela, se menciona la agencia de Endevour encargada de las investigaciones previas y otros detalles menores que a Midoriya lo tenían estirando su labio inferior insistentemente.

All Might seguía sin comunicarse.

Entiende que puede que este ocupado que es algo entre profesionales debe arreglar, pero hay un sentimiento de urgencia que le presiona, algo dentro de sí mismo que le dice que es su responsabilidad... que debió de haber estado involucrado de alguna manera... voces detrás de su cabeza que le dicen que se perdió del inicio... ¿inicio de qué?

Salto cuando al fin recibió una llamada de su héroe sin embargo fue corto y sin detalles, obviamente no estaba solo en el otro lado de la línea... podía escuchar voces... podía sentir la seriedad del tema viniendo en oleadas, pero se sintió un poco tranquilizado.

Aunque en las noticias no paren de mencionar que es la presencia de All Might en la UA lo que les hizo objetivos de los criminales.

XXXXX

Sir Nighteye olvida que trata con una persona extraña la mayoría de las veces.

Tal vez porque desde que la acogió ha vislumbrado mucho de una actitud descuidada, jovial y tan abierta que le exaspera... que era un puñado cuando no quería estudiar... hacia berrinches cuando era demasiado duro en sus regaños... que saltaba por todo el lugar... era tan entusiasta de la tecnología que terminaba rompiendo en su emoción... le gustaba probar comida nueva... que siempre alenta a Mirio de ser tan alegre como quisiera.

De ver a la misma niña sentarse emocionada de probar un nuevo cereal de colores cada vez que se acababa uno... hasta verla maravillarse del cielo azul, de ver la gente caminando las calles, presenciar los amaneceres... de simplemente respirar como si cada día fuera un milagro de la vida... vivir en paz.

Pero ahora, viéndola al otro lado de la mesa apenas tocando su desayuno con el celular en la mano y los ojos oscurecidos que le dan esa edad impropia... como un soldado planeando durante sus misteriosos mensajes de texto... era una llamada a recordar que esa niña, no era de hecho una niña... que la sonrisa filosa, su sonido amortiguado... su irritación palpable asfixiante en el ambiente... su voluntad que puede aplastar a cualquiera si lo desea... es tan propio de un veterano, un guerrero con diferente moral al de un héroe.

Que su quirk no es en verdad un quirk.

Sir Nighteye siempre fue bueno engañándose.

Puede fingir que la recomendó a la UA para que pueda ser un héroe... que puede ser un héroe.

No un símbolo de paz.

Que aunque tiene el corazón donde debe, protegerá a todas sus personas preciosas y mucho más... alguien pueda corregir esa oscuridad que acecha.

Es tonto, nunca puedes corregir un árbol que ya está torcido.

Sir aún no sabe que es lo que acogió esa tarde.

Y por el momento solo siente lastima por cualquiera que la haya irritado.

XXXXX

La prensa era una cosa muy insistente sobre el incidente aislado ocurrido en el campus en pleno horario escolar, se pudo apaciguar en gran medida ya que los estudiantes no estuvieron expuestos por el rápido pensamiento de sus profesores... pero aun sospechan, aún esperan que caiga el otro zapato figurativo y Endevour no los culpa.

La paranoia de Fuyumi al parecer hecho raíces en su manera de pensar.

Al menos Nedzu acepto su ayuda con su agente para controlar su imagen ante el público, eso es encantador para los Todoroki en general porque significaba un favor pendiente por cobrar en el futuro... Enji le agrada ese tipo de pendientes, hacen de su vida algo más fácil de llevar.

El ratón por supuesto es el menos feliz del asunto.

Todo el día anterior Enji ha estado revisando cada reporte que su gente ha redactado sobre el incidente, canalizar la papelería a las dependencias correspondientes y tratar de seguir la pista de este misterioso manipulador que esta 100% seguro existe.

Hasta ahora lo único concreto de esto además de su objetivo All Might, es que cada uno de los arrestados eran peones desechables con nula información que pudiera ser útil en las diferentes indagaciones.

Los que podían ayudar... como el chico desequilibrado mentalmente y ese otro tipo con quirk para crear portales no eran cooperativos de ninguna manera... ya sea agresivos sin una onza de congruencia hasta silencioso con la única preocupación sobre su joven encargo.

Enji ha tenido un dolor de cabeza de solo tratar y fallar en identificarlos, es como si hubieran brotado de la nada o tal vez les hayan borrado todo su pasado creando nuevos perfiles... esto sería un tanto preocupante, porque significaría que alguien dentro del sistema está ayudándoles... corrupción.

Claro esta teoría solo lo ha compartido con pocos porque pueden existir más razones menos malignas para no estar registrado, pero siempre piensa lo peor de las personas es un lema nuevo en los Todoroki.

El detective, el director y el molesto de All Might (alguien que convenientemente apareció cuando todo el trabajo pesado se hizo, igualmente desapareciendo a las pocas horas siendo excusado por el ratón) no reaccionaron muy bien a sus hipótesis, creen que está siendo paranoico y le dieron una mirada como si no lo conocieran.

Eso pasa cuando no trabaja diario con ellos, asume... su gente ya se acostumbró.

Como quiera llegaron a un callejón sin salida del que no saben cómo salir.

Asume se vendrán más días ajetreados.

Endevour al menos puede enviar algunas cosas a Fuyumi, conociéndola ya tiene algo con que trabajar (siempre le ha preocupado sus contactos que ha conseguido en el transcurso de los años)... es buena creando perfiles, ver los mínimos detalles y seguir pistas como un sabueso... puede estar lejos en su diplomado pero eso no le quita menos responsabilidades en la agencia, muchos creen que es duro, pero sabe muy bien que puede con el trabajo.

Siempre puede con el trabajo.

En lo que se convirtió su hija en ocasiones era aterrador.

Una prueba de esto es como los puso encima de este incidente mucho antes de que cualquiera sospechara... fue un tanto divertido ver la cara agria del director cuando cayó esa mañana nefasta con toda la intención de ser parte en el evento.

Regresando a la actualidad, Enji quien vigila la reunión en ese gran salón en la UA con su uniforme y completamente cómodo en su silla en la parte central de esa mesa circular... sabe que no es querido en esta investigación, puede verlo en la tensión de los músculos del secretario de All Might al otro lado como en los múltiples intentos del detective o el director de sacudirlo con el pretexto de aligerar su ya apretada agenda.

Bufa incrédulo de que siquiera piensen saber cómo maneja su agencia.

Ya hizo demasiado trabajo para esta problemática como para delegarlo.

Además para Endevour sería un tanto negligente abandonar esta investigación por cosas mínimas, es muy territorial en sus proyectos y es orgulloso de terminar todo lo que empieza... por otra parte, Fuyumi no lo dejaría en paz si solo diera un pequeño paso atrás en este asunto de seguridad donde estudia uno de sus hermanos... el único que de hecho quiere ser héroe... sería una gran molestia lidiar con sus sermones vía telefónica o kami no lo quiera, personalmente.

Nunca termina bien cuando eso sucede.

Nunca aceptara que siempre pierde ante el crítico Tobirama.

Piensa distraídamente que gracias a los dioses no es varón, admite que sería un tanto aterrador si la descripción que una vez le dio era verdad... ahora todo eso envuelto en su delicada Fuyumi, bueno pierde puntos de intimidación.

Sonríe por esa broma interna.

-Los llamados Nomu fueron trasladados a un laboratorio privado esta mañana- el detective por fin dice algo que le interese, Enji se concentra sin siquiera notar lo cansado del hombre y como es infeliz por lo que sea hayan reaccionado sus molestos jefes -trabajaran en ello durante el mes, compartiré con ustedes lo que se descubra- añade al soltar un suspiro -Solo puedo decir que no será nada bueno-

-Eso es una subestimación- murmura de mala gana el héroe de la llama, muchos le dan un aspecto crítico pero los ignora.

-Endevour ¿sabes algo de las identidades de los "líderes?- pregunta Nedzu con un largo suspiro como si no hubieran hablado de esto antes, supone que quiere que lo diga para el resto de la "clase"

Dirigiendo su mejor mirada de "¿Quién crees que soy?" el héroe de la llama se recarga en la mesa, dando solo un barrido a los profesores de la academia que han decidido involucrarse en esta reunión junto con el director y el detective... amargamente piensa que porque ellos tienen más derechos de estar ahí, si es su agencia quien trato con la investigación... pero se niega a ceder, es mejor mantenerse profesional (palabras de su hija) -Como lo expongo en mis archivos...- dice porque aún le gusta ser mezquino al señalar los archivos que distribuyo alrededor que nadie se ha molestado en hojear -La investigación de ambos hombres... tanto del quirk de tele-transportación como el "Shigaraki" no hay registros que rastrear- se recarga pesadamente dándole una mirada tanto al detective como al director sobre lo que han discutido en privado -hay la posibilidad que fueron censados o solo son alias... en cualquier caso, ellos son, en todos los sentidos, gente de las sombras- hace una mueca por el termino -Nunca entregaron sus formularios de registro de quirks- finaliza.

Nedzu más relajado cuando no expuso su teoría de conspiración gubernamental, da un barrido alrededor -Como escucharon, no hay nada sobre la identidad de este o mas perpetradores importantes- resume.

Snipe suspira -Sera un chico problemático si escapa-

-Me ofende que duden de mi agencia- resopla sin interés Endevour girando una pluma entre sus dedos volviendo a ignorar al resto de los profesores -Pero cualquier situación está previamente preparada, al menos de mi lado... cuando sea el traslado, bueno será problema de otros ¿no?-

-Endevour- advierte el director.

Dando su mejor sonrisa de dientes el héroe de la llama expresa todo.

-El cabecilla...- Tashinori interrumpe llamando la atención de la sala a su esquelética figura -Fue un plan bastante atrevido, bajo circunstancias normales ellos no hubieran hecho eso-

-Bueno es obvio- Enji corta con desinterés -El chico Shigaraki no deja de gritar sobre que tu jefe está débil... que debió de haber perdido... y otras tantas jergas de juegos- se encoge de hombros captando el intercambio entre el director, Tsukauchi y Tashinori tan obvio que duele -Fuyumi tiene más contacto con ese lado de la sociedad, estoy seguro pronto tendré una imagen sobre el asunto- añade.

-Puedo ser de ayuda en ese asunto- Eraserhead por primera vez interrumpe, cansado pero un filo en sus ojos -igual conozco gente que pueda decirme que está pasando- completa con apatía -no será necesario involucrarte-

Otro que quiere delegarlo, Endevour de nuevo tiene la punzada de sospecha en esta situación -Fuyumi me ha platicado de ti, Eraserhead...- inicia recordando las molestia de su hija sobre un héroe subterráneo irritante -Estoy seguro su red de información es más amplia, podemos encargarnos de eso- su tono era finalidad.

-Tu hija debe estar ocupada- le vuelve a repetir Nedzu como lo ha hecho constantemente, el resto de los profesores se remueven incomodos con excepción del héroe borrador que parece aun revolcarse en su propia irritación por lo dicho -Ya la has cargado con trabajo ¿le darás mas?- cuestiona uniendo sus patitas encima de la madera.

Girando los ojos -Pareces no conocerla, tu y yo sabemos qué clase de monstruo es- se cruza de brazos mordazmente -Solo díganme directamente ¿Por qué mierda quieren que salga de esto?- dice directamente cansado de tanto rodeo.

-Esto se extenderá, será mucho trabajo y la agencia de All Might como de todos los profesores al igual que la UA será suficiente- el detective ingresa cuidadosamente con un tono diplomático y una sonrisa sincera... pero nunca contestando su pregunta.

Endevour bufa molesto de que aquí nadie le está diciendo nada directo -Bueno que mal por ustedes, todavía estaré involucrado y si cualquiera quiere sacarme... -una sonrisa oscura -inténtenlo no solo se toparan conmigo- amenaza.

-No es necesario ser tan rudo, Endevour- regaña el ratón sin verdadera emoción.

-No me dejan otra opción- asegura al ponerse de pie airadamente -ya que no soy querido...- rodea la mesa para dirigirse a la salida, tiene mejores cosas que hacer que seguir bailando alrededor del tema -toda la información está en los archivos... el traslado será el día de mañana...- abre la puerta, mira de perfil a los que se quedan -y averiguare su secreto- se despide tranquilamente muy seguro que hay gato encerrado.

Es una buena distracción.

Al menos se divertirá un poco con la desgracia ajena.

Se detiene en medio del corredor, se golpea la frente frustrado por un tema que ha olvidado por completo tratar en toda su ira... al menos hubiera preguntado sobre la seguridad del festival deportivo, sus planes de involucrarse y porque no, vigilar de cerca a su hijo... se encoge de hombros, puede mandarle un correo al director sobre eso unos días antes.

Por lo que sabe no lo cancelaran.

XXXXX

El salón de clases era un mar de murmullos entusiastas sobre lo sucedido en el USJ.

Midoriya estaba rodeado de Tenya y Uraraka cuando el profesor ingreso al aula con un arrastrar de pies... una actitud vagabunda... junto con un esquivar del intento de bienvenida de Senju-san a quien fulmino y regaño para que dejara de hacer eso o lo lamentaría.

Nadie se rio cuando dicha adolescente camino tristemente a su lugar, todos simplemente se sentaron erguidos expectante de lo que su profesor estaba por decirles.

-Bueno, como ya sabrán... tuvimos un detalle con la seguridad el día del ensayo- añade con voz aburrida mirándolos directamente tan cansado como siempre mostraba... o más -Por el momento no tienen nada de qué preocuparse- desestima con un mover de su mano.

Tenya se pone de pie con la mano en alto -Pero profesor...- dice seriamente en su tono alto.

Aisawa-sensei le da ese aspecto áspero cortándolo en el acto -Nada de su interés, los profesionales se harán cargo- repite ahora con más intensidad logrando que muchos dejaran de vibrar en anticipación y el presidente se sienta de golpe -además tendrás mejores cosas en que pensar...- inicia con un suspiro -El festival deportivo se está acercando chicos y chicas- presenta recargándose en su escritorio.

Todos se quedaron en silencio por el cambio rudo de tema, pero cuando la idea por fin se instaló en sus jóvenes mentes todos saltaron emocionados por tal evento que saben... por años de verlo... es tan popular como alguna vez fueron las olimpiadas.

-Esperen...- Mineta interrumpio -Eso suena como algo a los que los villanos tratarían de infiltrarse ¿no? ¿estara bien?- pregunta mirando alrededor como si de repente alguien saltara de las sombras.

Un suspiro impaciente, el profesor seguro debio de haber pensado que los distraería sobre el tema que los ha estado persiguiendo... no los culpa... al contrario aprueba su actitud cuidadosa -Por el contrario- interrumpe -Continuaremos con el festival, anunciando que tenemos confianza en que tiene todo en orden en lo que se trata al control de crisis- suspira cansado -además, aumentaremos las medidas de seguridad...- afirma al agarrar un plumón de algún lado arrojándolo con acertada puntería hasta el fondo del aula pasando por encima de varias cabezas sorprendidas.

-Eriase...- llora Senju-san con el plumón entre sus dedos y un puchero triste.

-Estoy diciendo algo importante Senju ¡pon atención!- regaña el sensei gruñonamente, algunos contuvieron su risa y otros al presidente de levantarse de un salto para sermonear a la que asumen estaba dormitando.

-Pero tengo sueño- se excusa la de cabello negro con la certeza que es un motivo real y verdadero aunque este en medio de la clase... Tenya seguro está echando espuma figurativa por tal desfachatez.

Una fulminada aterradora, Senju-san se endereza de mala gana, el profesor mira al resto de la clase con normalidad -como decía...- continua -Lo que ahora deberían estar pensando es... que el festival deportivo presenta una gran oportunidad para todos ustedes... este no es un evento que se vendrá abajo por algo como villanos-

Los estudiantes comenzaron a discutir sobre lo que el evento deportivo significa para su futuro, además de confiando que habrá demasiados héroes para que los villanos hagan algo... susurros febriles de un lado a otro distraen un poco del profesor que se ha quedado callado.

-Esta es una oportunidad que tienen una vez al año- Aisawa reanuda cuando las molestias han llegado a una conclusion -En un total de tres oportunidades...- suspira -si aspiran a ser héroes, este evento no lo pueden pasar por alto- finaliza con certeza.

Al menos hasta ahora nadie ha pensado en lo cerca que estuvieron de enfrentarse a los villanos, en los secretos que seguro debe tener esta investigación... Hashirama solo piensa que los niños de ahora se han distraído fácilmente, pero no le molesta en lo absoluto que mantengan su inocencia, no necesitan madurar tan pronto.

Esta realidad no necesita niños soldados.

Si puede, algo que hará... tratará de alargarles esta burbuja... protegerlos... mantener esta paz tan distinta a las naciones elementales... si tiene que mancharse de sangre, bueno... alguien que ha matado a su propio amigo es mejor que un inocente ¿no?

Hashirama sonríe brillante al detectar que Eriase le está dando una mirada extraña.

...

Descanso del medio día.

Shoto se detiene de golpe rumbo al almuerzo, suspira pacientemente al mero estilo de su hermana y gira para enfrentarse a quien felizmente le sigue sin siquiera intentar ser sutil -Senju-san, Ojiro-san y Shoji-san ¿Puedo ayudarles en algo?- pregunta educadamente.

Frio pero educado.

-Vamos no seas tan rígido ¡puedes llamarnos con nuestros nombres!- la adolescente pía con una sonrisa descarada, los otros dos se encogen de hombros obviamente víctimas de la situación pero pocos dispuestos a ser un obstáculo a cualquier motivo que se desarrolle.

La gente camina alrededor, mirándolos con ojos agudos por estar parados en medio del corredor estorbando en plena hora transitada.

-Prefiero mantener la distancia- dice Shoto con los brazos cruzados no dando la espalda a esta gente y expectante a lo que sea quieran sus compañeros (no debe ser grosero).

Hashirama suspira dramáticamente con su mano en el pecho agitando un poco su bolsa del almuerzo -aquí pensando que ya éramos amigos-le dice.

-Nunca dije que lo fuéramos- crudo añade Todoroki exasperado algo bien disimulado en su rostro en blanco donde sus ojos son los únicos demasiado expresivos (Fuyumi le dice que debe aprender a controlarse, debe comportarse)... por lo que sabe no fue para tanto su intercambio.

Un puchero lastimoso, un aura depresiva monumental con su bolsa del almuerzo casi tocando el suelo a causa del encorvarse excesivamente -Pero...- levanta esos ojos oscuros lamentables -Compartimos un almuerzo-

-Solo uno y fue por un pendiente- frunce el ceño el ojos bicolor.

-Me protegiste la espalda... intercambiamos números de teléfono... ¡Casi nos sentamos juntos en el autobús!- enumera con buena memoria Hashirama levantando cada dedo aun con el peso de su tristeza sobre sus hombros -Eso sin contar que fuimos equipo en el ensayo... _uno que cancelaron- _esto último lo susurra rápidamente con irritación.

Todoroki recuerda cada situación ya sea con desagrado o exasperación enfocándola con cierta incredibilidad en sus ojos -No porque quisiera- muerde duramente.

-Pensé que teníamos algo especial- llora la pelinegra con dramatismo, palabras que todos a la redonda... con excepción de los dos involucrados... malinterpretaron.

Una risa ahogada interrumpe momentáneamente el intercambio, Ojiro se recompone con un gesto de vergüenza a las dos miradas de sus compañeros de clase (una triste el otro en blanco espeluznante muy acusador).

-Yo tengo que comprar mi almuerzo- Shoji dice de una de las extremidades rompiendo el ambiente alrededor y salvando a su colega de terminar congelado o asado -Ojiro ¿me acompañas?- pide más como una invitación de salir de este drama.

Por supuesto que el usuario de cola salta a la oportunidad de escapar tan rápido que fue vergonzoso -Hashirama-san nos vemos en clase- se aclara la garganta.

-¿Me abandonan?- pregunta lastimosamente la niña a los chicos que siempre la han acompañado ya sea por voluntad propia o no.

(A Shoji no le interesa mucho, al contrario es feliz de integrarse a un grupo ya sea una decisión que no tomo por sí mismo... por su parte Ojiro tampoco le importa, le agrada Senju-san y cree que es un poco linda (eso dijo Mineta tal vez debería de dejar de escucharlo)).

-Tenemos que conseguir nuestra comida- dice educadamente Mashirao no siendo una mentira total, el de las extremidades extras confirma con la misma tranquilidad aunque un sudor traicionero rueda por sus frentes nerviosos de ser foco de ambos.

Un puchero de Hashirama pero afirma aceptando el engaño, los chicos se despiden perdiéndose en la multitud rápidamente... ojos de cachorro giran a donde Todoroki se mantiene como una estatua imperturbable -No quería hacer esto ¡pero me dejas sin opción!- asegura con un tono definitivo.

Todoroki no evita tensarse en la pura preparación.

Senju secretamente se divierte por el cambio de posición en el cuerpo del niño, Tobi seguro ha dejado una marca muy profunda y debe empezar a corregirlo antes de que se vuelva amargado ¡No puede tener dos Tobiramas en la familia! Lo ama pero sería excesivo, su corazón no podría tolerarlo -Como no me dejas opción...- continua aferrado al acto, Shoto parece a punto de saltar fuera del camino -Tengo soba fría que pensaba compartir- añade agitando su bolsa del almuerzo, no le molesta haber hecho extra... aunque seguro Sir y Mirio arquearon una ceja sospechosos.

Shoto tiene cada musculo preparado... se relaja un poco y duda mirando su propio almuerzo, Natsuo como siempre preparo lo que le gustaba sin considerarlo... luego gira a la otra bolsa tentativa... está siendo manipulado, chantajeado... lo sabe por esa sonrisa desvergonzada de la niña que parece ha ganado la disputa... aprieta la mandíbula, quiere girarse airadamente... pero de verdad no quiere comer su almuerzo y tiene mucha hambre por no desayunar.

-Mucha soba- canturrea Senju-san.

Un suspiro derrotado, Shoto no es feliz... solo se asegurara de no decirle a Fuyumi como fue arrinconado... mucho menos a su padre o Natsuo... seria vergonzoso.

XXXXX

Era una noche nefasta, sabía que debió de haberse ido a casa cuando pudo pero su molesta hija... que se supone esta en el extranjero... lo saco con una fatal noticia que levanto su temperamento, se subió a su coche y manejo como un loco hasta la escena.

No está para nada divertido, solo es la prueba de los ineptos a los que les confió su trabajo.

Ha estado como una estatua imperturbable... con todo y llamas y una mala cara... al costado del camino en el que están trabajando varias patrullas o investigadores recopilando pruebas... se cruzó de brazos moliendo los dientes ante lo poco que puede escuchar y en verdad desea golpear a alguien (pero no puede, su agente no podrá manejar un problema de este tipo... Fuyumi lo mataría como algo extra).

Si no fuera por orgullo y terquedad, tal vez consideraría el retirarse, entregar la agencia a su molesta hija y vivir el resto de sus días en una casa de campo fueras de la ciudad (o tratar de reconciliarse con su distante esposa).

Cada vez que esa idea pasa por su cabeza la atropella y la desecha... Todoroki Enji no cederá ahora tan cercas de lograr su sueño (con sus hijos por supuesto, son los que cargan sus deseos de ser el numero 1 aunque no lo dirá en voz alta... aprecia su vida).

-No sirve de nada enojarse, Endevour- Tsukaushi es el único valiente para dirigirse al temperamental héroe, aunque mantiene su distancia por el calor que emana y alumbra aún más el escenario ante las sombras de la noche.

-Como no quieres que me enoje- escupe ácidamente Enji, el hambre o sueño que tenía se ha evaporado ante esta situación -Apenas entrego a estos prisioneros ¡Y escapan!- señala al escena de desastre donde un camión con el sello del gobierno a medio desintegrar es la parte principal, como burlándose ante sus ojos... niega para sí mismo -ahora como mierda avanzaremos ¡no solo son dos locos sueltos! ¡Son dos locos con quirk realmente molestos!- lanza furioso fulminando no solo al detective sino a un pobre policía que pasaba por el lugar.

-Los atraparemos- promete el detective con entereza.

Endevour gira los ojos con burla pero no dice nada.

-No era necesario que vinieras- Tsukauchi dice diplomático pero un pico de recriminación.

-Como si dejara de venir solo porque ya no me corresponde-

-Fue su hija quien le aviso- el detective dice libremente, hay tantos rumores y una fama creada en tan poco tiempo de actividad que carga la misteriosa heroína ya sea entre los policías o el bajo mundo... hay poco que la prensa sabe, pero ella fue la mente detrás de tantos arrestos sobretodo en el área de tratas de blancas.

Una sonrisa de dientes presuntuosa, bajando en algo su enojo es lo único que responde.

El detective suspira sufridamente por la problemática ya sea de fuga de información o un soplón dentro de la comisaria -le podría decir que dejara de involucrarse cuando ya no corresponde a su agencia- pide porque escalarlo no es opcional.

Un bufido irritado Endevour vuelve a mirar alrededor captando todo para después describirlo en el reporte que seguro la molesta Fuyumi le pedirá -intenta convencerla, a ver cómo te va- es lo único que le dice al sacar un número de teléfono de entre su disfraz (¿Dónde lo tenía?) entregándoselo al detective quien mira -llámala... me dices como te fue- repite burlonamente.

Si hay algo que nadie puede hacer, es obligar a Fuyumi a hacer lo que otros quieren... menos personas detrás de escritorios perezosos.

Sera divertido ver de nuevo ese tipo de enfrentamientos.

Al menos esto alegro su día.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Sir Nighteye nunca ha preguntado sobre el pasado de Hashirama... y Hashirama aunque confía en el hombre, no está dispuesto a aceptar ni negar nada si no lo enfrentan... regla shinobi.

Cuando Endevour salió el grupo platico más cómodamente sobre el asunto, con All Might todavía nervioso por la amenaza... Nedzu sabe que solo será una molestia en su costado y con la habilidad de Fuyumi y la terquedad de Enji, será cuestión de tiempo para que sepa la verdad... el detective solo suspiro, no conociendo a la famosa hija del héroe de la llama no sabe a lo que se enfrenta... de hecho nadie en esa sala ha trabajado con el héroe a medio tiempo Nidaime... Eraserhead es el único y no está por compartir, Present Mic y Midnight le dan una mirada de "tenemos que hablar" que ignora como acostumbra.

Aquí no sucedió el enfrentamiento de las otras clases con el 1-A porque la escuela mantuvo la identidad de la clase que estuvo en el USJ de forma privada... si se enteraron ya dentro de la escuela... no les permitieron acercárseles a preguntar (Aisawa estaba de muy mal genio por el despido de Endevour que intimidar alumnos fue una grata distracción... el hombre puede ser demasiado rencoroso para su propio bien).

Suerte Hashirama, el chantaje es la opción con Shoto... una suerte que Natsuo le haya hecho lonche que no le gusta.

Suerte a los jefes de Tsukauchi en el intento... otra vez... de apartarla de asuntos que no le "compete"... normalmente no le importaría, pero cuando tiene que ver con su clan... es algo muy aparte y por ahora, apuntando a la UA donde está su hermano... es de su completo interés (Tobirama odiaría que mataran a su familia otra vez, no quiere estar solo... no cuando aquí no debería ser tan peligroso).

Cuídense mucho, nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo.

Neah20 fuera.


	14. Chapter 14

Misión 6: Rescate antes del festival

Tsukauchi espera pacientemente a que su llamada sea recibida, girando descuidadamente en su silla en ese abarrotado escritorio reflexiona sobre la papelería que aumentara con la gran falla que la prensa ha presentado sobre el escape de los prisioneros que habían estado muy seguros bajo la agencia del No 2... Sus jefes no estaban tan contentos.

Al menos los experimentos (Nomus) seguían bajo su custodia sin una pista de que los prófugos desearan recuperarlos, algo extraño considerando que el chico del portal podría facilitar el suceso... suspiro pesadamente espantando pensamientos pesimistas.

Con disgusto observo como la popularidad de Endevour aumento con el desprestigio de la policía local encargada del traslado que fallaron épicamente... pensándolo tranquilamente ¿Sera deliberado?

-Buenas Noches- una voz contesto trayéndolo al presente.

Parpadeando por el tono ligeramente femenino pero obviamente grave y distante, el detective detuvo de girar en su silla inclinándose a favor del escritorio -Supongo que Noches para ti- dice educado mirando el sol de la mañana por la ventana.

Un sonido descontento, obviamente no agradecida por esta llamada ya sea tan temprano o tarde ¿Cuál era la diferencia horaria? -¿En qué le puedo servir detective?- su pregunta es paciente pero llena de un tono de negocios.

Parpadeando porque de hecho no se ha presentado, se encoge de hombros asumiendo que el héroe de la llama le advirtió sobre su llamada -Iré directo al grano... - dice débilmente ante un sonido de confirmación del otro -Su padre pudo haberle advertido, pero mis superiores no creen que sea necesario que su agencia esté involucrada en el problema con tantas ya en el asunto- explica sin escatimar en detalles.

Un nuevo intento para apartar una agencia que no necesita saber el secreto del símbolo de paz, no importa que útil sea para apoyar ni mucho menos la fluidez con la que realizan reportes con impecable redacción... Era mejor limitar el conocimiento, Eraserhead les advirtió que con _ella _en la pista seria cuestión de tiempo que el gato estuviera fuera de la bolsa.

Era mejor prevenir.

-No- fue la respuesta corta y contundente.

Parpadeando se desinfla, sabía que no sería fácil apartar a esta agencia del camino no solo por Endevour en su infinita terquedad sino por la propia hija del que adivina saco la abrasiva personalidad, pero debe intentarlo... por el bien de controlar el secreto de Tashinori -Señorita Todoroki...-

-Detective Tsukauchi...- Corta de manera inflexible indicando que no estaría feliz de ser interrumpida una demanda que el hombre no pudo ir en contra -He discutido con la comisión así como sus superiores de antemano... ambos acordaron que podían permitir a la agencia de mi clan seguir con el trabajo que amablemente estamos proporcionando en un apoyo adicional a este tipo de ataques...- su modulación era inquebrantable -Puede discutirlo, estoy seguro que en este momento le está llegando el documento firmado...-

El policía estaba seguro podía sentir una sonrisa de satisfacción desde esta distancia, estaba un poco horrorizado por la eficacia de la dama seguro estaba preparada -Oh veo que de hecho me acaba de llegar el documento- acepto débilmente -¿Están seguros? Pueden tener una sobrecarga de trabajo- intenta.

Un bufido -¿Saben cómo controlamos nuestra agencia?-

-¿No?-

-Entonces no asuma nada del trabajo que controlamos en ella, detective- regaña la hija de Endevour abiertamente.

-Ya veo- ofrece con un largo suspiro, Nedzu y Tashinori no serán felices.

-Deben ser más sutiles en sus actitudes, detective- se escuchaba decepcionada, como si viera mocosos tontos queriendo ocultar la travesura que visiblemente hicieron.

-No sé de qué habla, señorita Todoroki-

-De sus intentos de delegar la agencia de Endevour de esta misión que encomendé-

Aclarándose la garganta, el detective debe mantener una fachada fuerte ante la acusación -Estoy seguro que fue un malentendido-

-Padre no es tonto... es un hombre agudo y siempre es acertado con sus sospechas más cuando los acusados son dolorosamente obvios, pensé mejor del director- replica estoicamente.

Su comportamiento en la reunión seguro fue sutil ¿verdad? El detective siente que odia solo un poco al héroe de la llama que seguro hablo con su hija al respecto dejándolos como tontos.

-Enji no lo sabrá si no es necesario...- empieza del otro lado la mujer helando la sangre de quien escucha por la insinuación -He movilizado a _mi _gente para distribuir otro tipo de rumores y controlar la información que se maneja en el bajo mundo- dice casualmente como si admitir abiertamente un mínimo control de algo tan lejano para la policía fuera tan fácil como respirar.

Pero antes de este aterrador análisis, el detective tiene que abordar algo importante de todo esto que sobresale como un faro en la noche -¿Qué no sabrá Endevour?- cuestiona con un valiente tono casual del que debe estar orgulloso.

Por alguna razón puede imaginar una sonrisa arrogante -¿De verdad pregunta?- cuestiona misteriosa con un tono peligroso pero burlón -Ese dato por el que seguro quieren fuera a mi agencia, Detective... no puede ser tan denso para no atraparlo ¿verdad?-

Pálido como el papel en el que está apoyado, reuniendo los pedazos del pánico el policía dice un débilmente -Como...-

-Hablar de esto por teléfono no es recomendable, detective- razona apática Fuyumi -Ahora he tomado mis precauciones, pero de su lado han sido demasiado descuidados... para ser una información delicada, no tienen la protección que debería...- regaña con el poder la razón -debieron de haber monitoreado al personal de ese hospital en el que trataron a Tashinori Yagi hace 5 años, detective-

Palideció.

-Como dije, mi gente ya está en el asunto- aborda casual su llamada -Mientras las condiciones actuales no afecten directamente a mi hermano... Entonces Enji no necesita saber-

Parpadea por el hecho de poder.

-Será un gusto trabajar con ustedes, que pase excelente día detective- con eso colgó la llamada dejándolo congelado en su lugar indeterminado tiempo.

Controlar su respiración, dejar el teléfono en el escritorio y pasar por un dolor de cabeza latiendo detrás de sus ojos... Tsukauchi no le pagan lo suficiente para esto, ahora entiende la burla de Endevour.

XXXXX

Aisawa sea sincero deseaba haberles dado tiempo de sobra para su entrenamiento individual, permitirles prepararse para el importante festival deportivo y descansar en su cómodo futon para un merecido descanso de todo el estrés que lo ha estado comiendo fuera del aula.

Aun esta amargo por las palabras de Endevour y su lado competitivo ha empezado a molestarlo.

Pero pasando a asuntos de importancia para el profesor, no pudo por su conciencia dejarles a sus alumnos más tiempo para sí mismos sin haber superado el ensayo de rescate que fue previamente cancelado... para Shota era importante superarlo, su lado estricto se lo exigía así que sin más preámbulos... aun después de anunciar el festival junto con la semana libre... decidió tomar a su clase para una nueva prueba.

Por supuesto que sus hijos le dieron miradas incrédulas cuando les cayó con la noticia en un momento repentino (enviar correos electrónicos con fecha y hora) así que se reunieron sin resistencia bajo su mirada cansada.

Fulminar a Hashirama ya es algo rutinario que no le hace perder en nada el ritmo.

No 13 funciona como su chofer asignado para esta nueva aventura igualmente All Might sonríe forzadamente a su dirección, haberle dado un pedazo de su mente y advertirle de no desperdiciar su "tiempo" antes del ensayo fue muy claro... está satisfecho con los resultados.

El eco de sus estudiantes era igual de desastroso que la primera vez, encaramados en la cabina los tres profesores podían escuchar claramente cada conversación... hasta ahora el tutor de la clase A ha identificado a los problemáticos a los que les tiene especial atención (NO es favoritismo), el resto pueden ser influenciables haciendo de la totalidad del grupo una bomba que debe controlar.

Es muy joven para jubilarse (ya pregunto).

Suspira sufridamente ante el comentario grosero de Bakugo sobre cualquier cosa que estén discutiendo, por una parte podría levantarse a aplacarlos por el bien de su cordura... pero eso significaría facilitarle el nerviosismo a All Might, tampoco quiere levantarse y bueno... es mezquino.

Mirando el camino de pasto y árboles de la UA con infinito sueño, los chicos han comenzado a susurrar entre ellos sobre conspiraciones nuevamente de una manera poco sutil... pudo haberlos distraído con éxito, pero con la prensa aun circulando teorías era algo difícil de olvidar no importa que tan estresados estén para el festival deportivo o la repetición del ensayo de rescate... No 13 le está dando una mirada que ignora, está feliz de que el símbolo de paz se sienta culpable de este cambio en el autobús.

Sonríe para sí mismo relajándose en su asiento y fingiendo que dormita para desconocer las silenciosas peticiones de auxilio con cada comentario pesado referente al símbolo de paz que sobresalen entre el ruido.

El edificio elegido no es tan impresionante ni variado como el USJ, pero todavía es útil para el ensayo que quiere aplicar entre sus hijos, la emoción vibra con cada paso que dan al alto muro que defiende su objetivo... atravesarlo un camino abierto con diferentes maquetas en miniatura de zonas de desastre... llegaron a la puerta en la que no dudo en pasar, bostezando se gira para ver a sus hijos que tienen diferentes tipos de ojos abiertos.

Algo predecible, una montaña con nieve a sus espaldas es imponente para ser resguardada dentro de un lugar cerrado todavía es impactante e irreal... recuerda la sensación de su tiempo como estudiante... sonríe para sí mismo en recuerdos pero los aplasta rápidamente, no hay tiempo para distracciones.

-Este es una edificación de simulación a desastres naturales no muy diferente al USJ aunque enfocada a cierto tipo de calamidades- empieza con su tono sin pasión, All Might y No 13 se han acomodado en la parte trasera atentos a la presentación del lugar de trabajo -es un edificio de 9 pisos...-

-Pero solo vi como tres... muy altos pero solo tres- como siempre uno le interrumpe.

Fulminando al osado estudiante (Sero), suspira paciente con las ganas de agitar su revuelto cabello pero se resiste... se dirige de nuevo a todos esos 20 pares de ojos (no cuenta a los colegas) con el mismo interés de un muerto -como decía, son varios pisos debajo de nosotros...- puntualiza agudo -así como el resto encima...- señala a sus espaldas -este es el área de deslizamientos-

Los chicos se miran entre ellos especulativamente, susurrando no tan casual entre ellos y haciendo de la existencia de los profesores un tanto dificil... cuando al fin Aisawa decide que ha tenido suficiente del chateo, se aclara la garganta para continuar con sus explicaciones generales -Nos dividiremos en 4 equipos de 3 y dos de 4...-

-¡Pero ya teníamos equipo!- protesta Hashirama de manera escandalosa como si alguien hubiera pateado a su gatito delante de sus ojos.

-Y nos separaremos en diferentes pisos con un profesor como guía con dos equipos- sin perder el aliento Aisawa concluye como si la mocosa no hubiera abierto la boca, puede sentir su depresión desde esta posición pero lo ignora al hacerle señas a los otros profesores de iniciar el sorteo.

XXXXX

Esto es una receta para el desastre.

En el momento en que trece lo han mencionado junto con Kacchan y Senju-san para el área de inundaciones (con un subgénero de Maremotos y Tsunamis) sabe que han sellado su suerte nuevamente, Izuku lanza miradas impotentes al profesor Aisawa para que interceda y los separe para evitar que esto empeore.

Pero cualquier esperanza de modificación murió lentamente al ver el inquebrantable deseo de su sensei de no prestarle atención, demasiado cómodo en su silencio mientras 13 continuaba con los sorteos demasiado ajeno al caos que acaba de empacar en un solo grupo.

-Esto no pinta nada bien- ajustándose los anteojos Tenya levanta la mano llamando la atención de sus superiores y aliviando ahora con esperanza renovada al pecoso angustiado -Profesor no creo conveniente que Bakugo-san y Midoriya estén de nuevo en un equipo- dice diplomático con la seguridad de bajar la mano al haber hecho su punto.

-Es verdad, la última vez no funcionaron bien juntos- Momo apoya con ciertas afirmaciones del resto de los chicos sobre caos y temperamentos que encogió un poco a Midoriya e hizo humear a Bakugo.

Como si viniera despertando de una siesta de pie, Aisawa parpadea perezosamente inmovilizando a todos con un solo desplante... sacando sus gotas en los ojos para colocar una en cada glóbulo, parpadea para volver a sus alumnos callados y expectantes -Y en el mundo real ¿tendrán esa consideración?- cuestiona puntiagudo de regreso.

-No supongo que no- débilmente el presidente expone sin ninguna defensa al igual que todos bajan la cabeza.

Izuku ahora está más castigado apretando los puños por la verdad de las cosas, pero solo ver a su antiguo amigo le hiela la sangre... obviamente Bakugo está luchando contra su propio temperamento al no ir en contra de los deseos de un equipo juntos... pero lo conoce lo suficiente para asegurar que transformara de esto una competencia que los pondrá en aprietos.

All Might tratando de aligerar el peso de su pupilo da un paso adelante con su mejor sonrisa comprensiva porque cree que no es necesario resolver eso con tan poco tiempo del último incidente, tal vez más adelante pero hoy no -Aisawa...-

-Deben aprender a trabajar juntos- repite agriamente Shota con las sombras dándole un aspecto amenazador adivinando lo que quiere sin molestarse, 13 quien no entiende que está mal prefiere observar desde la periférica el drama que los detiene de empezar.

-Pero no es necesario...- All Might tiene que morderse la lengua, Shota le está deseando la muerte y aunque desearía poder luchar por ese frente, no está por ganar la lucha... entonces era mejor tratar de amortiguar el problema estando presente -Entonces me hare cargo...-

-No...- Aisawa vuelve a cortar con cierta animosidad -esta sección es mía... iras con los de áreas volcánicas... 13 a la zona de terremotos... de esa manera somos más aptos ¿no?- reta a llevarle la negativa, ciertamente tiene lógica considerando que los quirk de estos profesores se ajusta en el caso que se vean obligados a interceder por sus equipos.

Y eso fue el final de la discusión dejando a muchos de los estudiantes anonadados y con un respeto aún más alto por su estimado profesor, All Might retrocedió con un suspiro cansado enviando un gesto de disculpas a su pupilo no muy sutil.

-Si todos están listos- Aisawa mira al resto de sus hijos con ojos estrictos -espero la mejor de sus actitudes, si alguno de ustedes no actúan como un héroe debería durante todo el proceso... estarán en problemas serios- amenaza con el ondeo de su cabello peligrosamente.

Izuku afirma al igual que otros a quienes les cayó la indirecta, satisfecho con su sumisión el sensei los ha separado del resto para comenzar un camino tortuoso a través del escenario hasta el rincón más alejado donde se encontraba un ascensor... en todo ese momento eran el resto los que platicaban, por ahora el chico solo pensaba en su nefasta suerte de estar atrapado de nuevo con su viejo amigo arrastrando los pies sin esperanza.

-Todo estará bien- Uraraka le dice conspirador con una pequeña sonrisa de consuelo.

El agua pronto se olfatea en el ambiente, la puerta se abre enviando oleadas de un calor húmedo mostrando un escenario propio de los noticieros... el desastre era palpable al salir a esa pequeña plataforma seca mostrando debajo casas, autos y desechos ahogados... una simulación de un mar al horizonte... todo tan real que lo ponía nervioso... lo emocionaba.

-Esto es genial- silba sin detenerse Senju-san ahora de cuclillas peligrosamente en la delgada barra que sirve de limite en esa plataforma... su cabello como una estela negra y tan maravillada por lo que observa, como si esto fuera lo más divertido que ha hecho por años (y lo es, para el shinobi enfrentarse a este tipo de cosas en su protegida Konoha era extraño y misiones de rescate no eran frecuentes... ver este tipo de desastres en una simulación controlada lo emocionaba infantilmente).

-¿Cuándo se movió?- se queja Mineta volteando donde jura estaba la depresiva colega, de hecho el grupo en total giro con excepción del cansado profesor que se negó a inquietarse por la extrañeza ya sea de velocidad o cambios de humor.

Un suspiro sufrido empujando a sus hijos fuera del ascensor, Aisawa les da un gesto militar no sin antes estirar a la niña en el barandal a una posición más civil... Izuku espero expectante mientras el agua se escuchaba correr por debajo de ellos.

-Como sabrán, es un hecho popular emplear héroes para las situaciones de desastres naturales...- inicia monótono el sensei con las manos en los bolsillos y ojos severos a los dos equipos que lo han acompañado a esta sección del edificio -En esta ocasión ustedes deben distribuirse alrededor, buscar "sobrevivientes" así como ubicar "cuerpos"- explica con serenidad entregando cajas llenas de material que saco de sabrá dios donde -Abanderaran las zonas peligrosas, señalaran el área de los cuerpos y sacaran a los "sobrevivientes" poniéndolos en un lugar seguro ¿comprenden?- pregunta pacientemente.

Midoriya cree que esta listo hasta que la caja que hasta ahora sostenía le era arrebatada por Bakugo enviando un gesto de completo disgusto... Senju-san parece más entusiasmada vibrando en su lugar como para intervenir entre los roces de sus colegas de equipo.

Uraraka, Mineta, Tokoyami y Sero le dieron miradas de completa lastima antes de que partieran primero bajando por una escalera al costado de la plataforma que iba al techo de una casa ahogada... esperando un completo de 10 minutos su equipo fue el segundo en salir de la plataforma.

Senju-san por supuesto fue la primera en brincar toda la altura de diferencia sin perturbarse en el aterrizaje, de hecho Midoriya está seguro no escucho algún sonido de crujido aun cuando sabe no debe subestimar el peso, la altura y el material húmedo que el techo -VAMOS- pía la chica saludándoles emocionada.

-Perra...- rebuzna Kacchan pisoteando las escaleras sin intentar hacer el peligroso salto que su colega ha hecho para ellos.

Al llegar al punto de reunión, Izuku se aclara la garganta cuando se da cuenta que Senju-san espera alentadora su palabra (de ambos de hecho) -Sería ideal comenzar a avanzar de manera ordenada...-

-Cállate- espeta el rubio con un mordisco sosteniendo la caja con fuerza -No te estoy obedeciendo-

-Eh pero siempre se necesita un líder de misión- Senju interrumpe de manera soleada, su sonrisa es cariñosa al explosivo niño que la fulmina con vehemencia y antes de que su insulto salga la joven toma la caja con suaves movimientos.

-¿Senju-san?- tentativamente Izuku la mira con cuidado.

-El tiempo es primordial en este tipo de situaciones... -ella explica analizando el contenido de la caja, al llegar a un acuerdo se agacha en el suelo revolviendo con paciencia -es mejor si dejan lo personal fuera de la misión- aconseja sin mirarlos, al parecer dividiendo en partes iguales lo que sea tenga entre sus manos.

-¿Quién te crees que eres?- muele Bakugo intentando y fallando en quitar la caja que para él es el símbolo de liderazgo (Izuku tuvo que morderse la lengua por el movimiento fácil, sin brusquedad por el que la niña mueve la caja lejos del agarre del agresivo niño).

-Por supuesto que alguien imparcial ¿por quién me tomas?- dice airada al ponerse de pie poniendo algo en el pecho a Bakugo haciéndolo tropezar atrás, luego le entrega lo mismo a Izuku y da un paso a la orilla del tejado -Seria mejor dividirnos... consideren los factores que sean un riesgo y no hagan nada imprudente, no necesitan destruir nada en este tipo de misiones- añade alegremente mirando por encima de su hombro.

-Mira perra...-

-Bakugo...- su tono se vuelve duro -¿No escuchaste lo que dije? Deja todo lo personal fuera, esta misión necesita héroes concentrados que prioricen a sus objetivos... no lo arruines con tu actitud- regaña con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y unos ojos carentes de su calidez característica apagando sorprendentemente el temperamento del escuchante -Ahora, vamos, vamos... chicos déjenme ver su voluntad de fuego- empuja.

-¿Qué vas a hacer?- pregunta Izuku antes de partir.

Parpadeando como si apenas se diera cuenta que de hecho no saben lo que hará Senju, una sonrisa avergonzada la ilumina -Establecer este como el punto seguro para los sobrevivientes, prepararlo en consecuencia y sobretodo mantenerlo seguro de cualquier contingencia extra que venga... iré detrás de ustedes recogiendo heridos-

Midoriya parpadeo unos segundos más por lo lógico de su respuesta, Bakugo obviamente tuvo suficiente prefiriendo empezar la búsqueda por la zona... con un suspiro, encogerse de hombros y lavarse la sensación de vasallo siguiendo órdenes de su líder... empezó el ensayo de rescate.

Si hubiera estado más tiempo en el punto de partida hubiera notado que donde había solo un Senju-san... ahora hay tres.

XXXXX

Bakugo no salta, pero fulmina con la mirada a quien lo sigue montada en una de sus ridículas ramas... la envidia es algo acido subiendo por la garganta, la inseguridad plantada crece para romper su visión del mundo, odia todo de ella como odia todo del resto de los extras que lo opacan con sus absurdos quirk.

-¡Que quieres perra!- le grita por encima del hombro casi perdiendo el piso de su siguiente punto de aterrizaje.

Ella no se ve insultada, solo sonríe divertida tan firme en la madera como si esta no estuviera zigzagueando su camino por encima del agua sucia -No estás buscando correctamente-

-Tu que sabrás- contesta al quedarse quieto en un tejado de algún camión, levantando la barbilla tercamente con sus brazos cruzados.

Ojos brillan un tanto extraños, pero se apagan a una voluntad brillante -bueno, primero hay que revisar casas... techos y escombros-

Frunce el ceño malditamente hecho dispuesto a irse dejándola hablar sola pero una rama lo sostiene en su lugar ¿Cuándo llego esa cosa ahí? La explota pero otra lo somete -PERRA DEJAME EN PAZ-

-Somos equipo, Bakugo-kun...-

-QUIEN TE DIO EL PERMISO DE LLAMARME KUN-

Como si no lo hubiera escuchado busca alrededor dejándolo gritar grosería y media que cayó en oídos sordos -vamos a buscar, te guiare en el camino... ¡será divertido!- aplaude.

-NO ESTOY SIGUIENDO TUS ÓRDENES-

Contra todo su orgullo, se vio siguiendo órdenes... odia su vida y odia a la perra de madera con sus maneras de hacerlo manejable (envidia, la envidia por no derrumbarse ante las provocaciones, siempre serena... siempre mirándolo como si fuera algo precioso para educar... lo odia y no entiende).

XXXXX

Izuku chillo en un nivel que los perros se revolcarían casi cayendo al agua de no ser por un agarre firme en el cuello de su uniforme (su traje de héroe sigue en reparación)... siendo colocado en la corteza de una rama de árbol que puede ver tan larga y manejable que le hizo abrir la boca -tu quirk... - tiene ideas múltiples sobre esto.

Susurra furiosamente al ver no solo la rama, sino que parece conectar a un árbol sano que estaba seguro no estaba ahí al final del camino... esta conectado... como se estira sin perder la firmeza... que utilidades podia tener... seria usado para ataques o solo para rescate... tiene las propiedades de un árbol... sera como Kamui Woods.

-Midoriya-kun tranquilízate- una voz divertida lo saca de sus divagaciones en voz alta, ojos cariñosos le miran y lo avergüenzan -que te parece si empezamos a trabajar... puedo llevar los cuerpos a un lugar seguro...-

-No necesitas guiarlo personalmente- lanza la pregunta ansioso mirando la rama a su pies, luego alrededor con asombro emocionado.

-No, con solo un destino mis ramas son autónomas para regresar al árbol base- responde alegre Senju-san.

Ojos con brillos, pero antes de empezar hipótesis una mano le hace silenciarse.

-Es momento de trabajar, gente espera nuestra ayuda-

Midoriya escucho atento, bebiendo del conocimiento casi al azar que ofrecía Senju-san con cuidado y paciencia... guiándolo a traves de lugares difíciles... aconsejándole donde y cuando es efectivo su quirk y cuando simplemente es mejor actuar con el cuidado adecuado... fue impresionante.

XXXXX

Cuando Uraraka pudo terminar su parte de la prueba, estaba totalmente mojada, cansada y mareada... levantar escombros fue un tanto más difícil de lo que pensó... al principio casi mortal si no fuera por el sutil castigo que Aisawa-sensei a través de una bocina advirtiéndole que no solo es quitar lozas o levantar techos caídos, que siempre debe tener cuidado de lo que hay alrededor... casi se electrocuta y aplasta a un "sobreviviente"

Es un poco aterrador manejar escombros en áreas inundadas, pensó distraídamente al dejarse caer en la única plataforma lo suficientemente seca para sostenerla.

Se acabaron las herramientas pero eso no significaba que no pudieran improvisar con los quirk muy útiles de sus compañeros... las esferas moradas de Mineta era para sobrevivientes... la cinta de Sero para marcar "cuerpos" (una cosa espeluznante si le preguntan)... Tokoyami y ella cayeron en la categoría de levantar obstáculos o trasladar a los heridos a una lancha improvisada... fueron al final un buen equipo aunque al principio seguro fue difícil sincronizarse haciéndolos ganadores de un sermón de Aisawa-sensei sobre lo valioso que es el tiempo en ese tipo de escenarios y que muchos de los cuerpos que encontraron habían sido sobrevivientes si hubieran avanzado más rápido.

(Maniquís que cambiaban de color... verde vivo... rojo muerto).

Al final fue una calificación media.

Cuando al fin los soltaron, miraron de nuevo el punto de partida que ellos mismos empezaron (les toco la sección de la costa, por lo que el área tierra adentro era para el otro equipo)... estaba muy sorprendida cuando de hecho no pudo ver el techo que partieron sino que ha sido remplazado por un gran árbol de ramas gruesas que llegaban a su altura... no podía ver a causa del follaje.

-No se han matado- susurra Mineta aun tirado en la plataforma en una dramática demostración de lo cansado que esta.

-Al parecer se han dividido...- Sero murmura al levantarse para acercarse curioso de como la va llevando el equipo que se supone volaría desde el inicio -¿Hay tres Senju?- tartamudea llamando la atención de todo el equipo que ahora se pone de pie amotinándose a espaldas de Aisawa-sensei para poder ver con claridad.

Con la boca abierta, Uraraka mira que de hecho en tres pantallas esta Senju-san... en una se encuentra en un amplio espacio de lo que asume es el árbol debajo de ellos en una posición de loto tan tranquila... en otra va montando una rama de madera que solo crece y se tuerce siguiendo de cercas a Izuku con el que platica tranquilamente, no puede escucharlo pero por la manera en que actúan son consejos para navegar seguro los escombros así como tratar cuerpos y montarlos en otra rama que tan pronto tenga su carga retrocede al árbol base... la tercera esta con Bakugo disgustado, gritando y pataleando pero la paciencia de la chica es infinita evidencia de su rostro nada enojado solo consecuente.

La chica de la gravedad mira el rostro de su sensei que parece concentrado, sospechoso y agrio algo solo visible en la parte pequeña que esta evidente entre cabello y bufanda... obviamente no hay consejos ni regaños para este grupo en el largo tiempo que llevan vigilando los videos, hasta que suena la alarma para retirarse.

-Es injusto tener dos quirks- Mineta junto con Sero protestan con un puchero recordando al otro del hielo/fuego en su clase obviamente serán muy populares en el futuro siendo considerados ahora una gran competencia.

-Al menos hubiera sido menos sombrío una advertencia- Tokoyami suspira sufridamente, Uraraka apoya totalmente la noción pero considerando los intercambios que han tenido... supone que nunca han abordado completamente los quirk con ella.

Aisawa-sensei no dice nada solo suspira fastidiado, da un paso atrás y ven juntos el momento exacto en que Bakugo junto con Midoriya llegan al árbol base con el shock de ver tres Senju-san saludándoles ya sea en bienvenida o despido... dos se convierten en humo desapareciendo... dejando a un equipo perturbado.

Claro que Bakugo es el primero en explotar literal y figurativamente, saltando al reclamo y casi a los golpes que Senju-san recibe con una sonrisa agradable casi como si recordara a alguien sin ningún atisbo de enojo en respuesta... Izuku solo empieza a susurrar para sí mismo tan rápido que suena aterrador... Aisawa saca un micrófono y los apura a seguir.

El ensayo de rescate ha terminado.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Un capitulo extra, el próximo ahora si empieza el festival deportivo.

Hashirama uso sus habilidades de manipulación nivel shinobi para moldear a Bakugo a un inferior no tan obediente, pero que hacia lo que le pedía y aprendía sus consejos de mala gana... es un ser legendario, seguro el engaño es algo fácil para él.

Pudo haber sido el sol de Konoha pero seguro no por falta de habilidad.

Bakugo todo irritado, seguro se la guardara para lanzarlo en la cara... Midoriya fue más fácil de guiar, pero Hashirama siempre vio en estudiantes difíciles una gran diversión.

Aisawa sospecha, sobretodo porque no necesito corregir nada del grupo cuando fue Senju-san quien los guio a través de los errores de novato como si tuviera experiencia en el caso... algo que Hashirama tiene, pero más en limpiar campos de guerra que zonas de rescate.

Tsukauchi no quiere volver a involucrarse con Fuyumi por el bien de su cordura, obviamente aviso al director y a Tashinori sobre lo que discutió por teléfono... ninguno termino contento al contrario un tanto asustado (Nedzu le hablo por teléfono agradeciéndole por mantener el secreto... pero no fue un favor gratuito... la agencia de Endevour estará involucrada en la seguridad del festival).

La agencia de Endevour estará presente... los Todoroki iran como un conjunto... ¿Habra un momento en que Hashirama se meta en su camino? No lo sabré, al menos no hasta que lo escriba.

Cuidense mucho.

Neah20 fuera.


	15. Chapter 15

Misión 7: Un examen Chunin sin ser Shinobi, ni matar, ni mutilar... solo héroes.

La tinta procede a llenar el papel de símbolos limpios.

Sentado en esa mesa baja con las herramientas necesarias como tinta o papel en una habitación modesta con solo muebles necesarios y adornada con la sencillez de lo tradicional, Hashirama adora estos momentos en los que practica su caligrafía puntualmente.

Antes tenía una esposa que lo acompañara.

Alguien que le enseñaría las artes del fuinjutsu sin pasar la línea de lo que corresponde secretos de clan, Mito siempre le corregiría... le tendría una paciencia infinita... le sonreiría con adoración y simplemente se quedarían en un silencio que está seguro Tobi nunca le creyó poder hacer.

Eran momentos que después compartió con sus hijos... luego su nieta... algunas veces con su hermano... pensó que lo perdería, los primeros años fue espantoso sin chakra... sin sentir como vaciabas una parte de ti en tu trabajo para que funcionara... cuando regreso, fue lo mejor que le paso volver a sentir su energía.

Fue doloroso, pero volver a ser lo que fue era asombroso.

Crear el papel de chakra a base de su madera fue un tanto complicado, aprender sobre el arte de hacer papel fue algo que Sir financio con una ceja arqueada... obviamente el tipo vio sus usos cuando realizo su primer sello de contención a base de tinta hecha con sangre.

¿Cuándo Sir Nighteye llegara a su límite de tolerancia sobre sus habilidades sin preguntar?

Un suspiro largo al detenerse del último trazo, escurre el pincel y lo guarda con respeto a su lejana esposa o familia... o en lo que ha quedado atrapado ahora por la bendición del sabio (es al único que puede culpar)... esta nostálgico, eso significa que pronto tendrá que enfrentar los males de la dama roja.

Odia estas fechas.

Niega para sí mismo depresivo, se levanta con un estirar perezoso y está por salir de esta habitación cuando su móvil suena desde la mesa donde lo había dejado... sonríe brillante, iluminándose en entusiasmo al correr para mirar.

Un mensaje.

El tipo simplemente no le llamara.

Suspira impaciente al mirarlo.

"_Te dije ser sutil en tus clases... no usar clones de sombra ¡pudiste usar tus regulares clones de madera!" _

Hace una mueca imaginando el tono empoderado de su enojado hermano, como siempre Tobirama tan intenso sobre limitar sus habilidades pero es que simplemente vio la oportunidad de usar una técnica regular de clones ¡Se retuvo en todo lo demás! Bueno tal vez salto a una altura impropia, quizás uso el paso con chakra y puede o no haber mostrado un poco su fuerza... bueno tal vez no necesite saber eso... responde rápidamente en el texto que sigue con un emoticón para el final.

No cuestiona como lo supo, si paso por la UA es obvio que Tobirama ya marco el lugar como el hombre territorial que siempre fue y con toda la tecnología actual facilitando en mucho su manía paranoica... seguro ha puesto sus garras en cada posibilidad para mantener vigilada la escuela a la que va un niño de su actual familia... Hashirama nunca estaria celoso, entiende... de los dos, Shoto es el niño que debe cuidar y con la experiencia que ya tienen de antemano.

No desean perder más hermanos.

"_Llamaras la atención del director, eso no será bueno para nadie" _el texto lo trae de regreso a poner atención a la pantalla de su móvil al mensaje de Tobirama que era contundente como siempre ¿le costaría mucho enviar aunque sea una carita? Supone que sí.

Frunce el ceño en consideración por lo no escrito, eran buenos entendiéndose y aun con los años lejos uno del otro eso nunca cambiaria... era el mayor después de todo, no importa si la edad no corresponde en esta vida "_Que hiciste Tobi" _regresa impaciente.

"_Nada" _la respuesta es tan seca como el desierto de Suna... ¿Sahara? ¿Arabia? Bueno uno de esos desiertos que existen en el mundo actual (de hecho necesita ir de vacaciones a alguno, conocer este mundo amplio ¡sin tener que matar para cruzar fronteras!)

"_Siempre haciendo amigos Tobi" _Responde con una pizca de burla y entrañable recuerdo, su hermanito nunca fue una mariposa social ahora ni nunca al parecer.

"_Suerte con el festival y por amor al sabio ¡No te emociones!" _fue el último mensaje que recibió de su adorable hermano ¿Hermana? _"Me lastima tu desconfianza" _le regresa sin perder el ritmo con una dosis de emoticón que pudieran o no alegrarle el día.

Tarareando con un sentimiento de anticipación, prometía no ser tan duro con estos jóvenes héroes pero eso no significaba que sería complaciente, aprovecharía para enseñar... aconsejar... guiar a estas generaciones de la mano a una mejor actitud.

Es optimista, siempre lo fue y aunque hubo momentos oscuros en su vida como Shodaime... esa parte de sí misma no erosiono tanto como esperaba al principio de esta situación.

Sale de la habitación saludando a Mirio que igual le desea mucha suerte, Hashirama reflexiona que este festival es como esos exámenes chunin que sabe Tobirama había estado creando un poco antes de su muerte.

Ese intento para traer la paz que no funciono con su asesinato.

Este examen tiene el mismo objetivo, exhibirlos... examinarlos... mostrar sus dones para el mejor de los héroes que desearían emplearlos para la primera de muchas opciones de trabajo sin exponerlos al crudo mundo sin respaldo (como un jounin sensei)... si, esto le emocionaba sobretodo porque aquí no necesitaban matarse, ni prevenir una guerra o cualquier cosa shinobi.

Era solo un juego.

Le emociona ver la voluntad de fuego de todos estos niños.

Si, pinta para ser un buen día.

XXXXX

Shoto había tenido un buen despertar.

Eso incluía haber caído en una trampa saliendo de su habitación con Natsuo de mala cara igualmente colgado enfrente de su puerta con los brazos cruzados y fulminando a quien fue el culpable de tal tomada de pelo tan temprano en la mañana.

-Bajaron la guardia-

-Es la jodida casa, Fu ¡Al menos ten consideración!- espeto su hermano mayor con ademanes exagerados pero la mirada de "Piensa bien tus excusas" lo hizo callarse de inmediato con un fruncir de ceño.

Shoto ya estaba quemando sus ataduras, aterrizando con una vuelta limpia y silenciosa... Natsuo por supuesto congelaba las suyas de mala gana, igualmente siendo ágil en su descenso alzándose enfrente de Fuyumi como dos soldados obedientes por pura costumbre.

Su hermana había crecido alta, no tanto como su padre pero lo suficiente para alzarse por encima de ellos como una figura de autoridad... su cabello sigue igual de corto con sus ojos tan filosos como siempre... el único cambio significativo eran las marcas rojas que ahora tenía en cada mejilla y barbilla como rayas que alzan su aspecto amenazante, su ropa eran casuales con las maletas detrás dando indicios que va llegando del vuelo... no da un aspecto de estar cansada aun cuando ambos hermanos saben que debió de haber sido desgastante y repentino.

-No te esperábamos- dice Shoto dando un paso enfrente, la mano conocida de su hermana cae para darle una palmada cálida que extrañaba... Natsuo recibe su propio saludo menos enojado pero igualmente frustrado.

-Nadie la esperaba- la voz de su padre llega al final del corredor -te hubieras ahorrado las trampas, Fuyumi- su tono es de castigo obviamente tomado de improviso por lo que sea hayan plantado en su propio lado de la habitación... aunque no termino colgado no significa que sea menos humillante lo que lo haya despertado.

-Decidí que quería estar presente- deliberado responde su hermana dando un gesto a su padre que se acercaba a ese corredor apretado por todos los integrantes de la familia -Solo estaré aquí uno o dos días- añade insinuando para tristeza de sus hermanos que su estudio en el extranjero está lejos de terminar -¿No estas contento de verme?- pregunta con una sonrisa de dientes.

Cruzado de brazos y sin su disfraz, Enji sigue siendo un hombre duro para ver, algo que sus hijos ya se han acostumbrado aunque no sean la familia feliz porque son rencorosos... eran funcionales y protegidos -Al menos me ayudaras con la jodida administración, tu departamento es una mierda para controlar- se queja al empujar a todos fuera del corredor abandonando las maletas para más tarde.

-No es tan difícil- protesta Fuyumi al bajar las escaleras, los hermanos no se unen a la discusión muy dispuestos a solo escuchar aunque agradecidos que los alimentos ya estén preparados ¿desde qué horas llego?

-Es cuando todos te miran con desconfianza cuando eres el puto jefe- Enji se deja caer en la silla olfateando los alimentos pero sirviendo a todos en general como de costumbre cuando la mesa está llena con sus integrantes (una novedad con sus horarios actualmente) -¿La paranoia es un requisito para ellos?-

Fuyumi le da su mirada seca de "estas siendo tonto pero como soy tolerante te escucho"

Enji le regresa el propio gesto de "tú eres la tonta, niña" para aclararse la garganta y como si recordara algo sonríe tan propio de un tiburón acechando -buen trabajo aterrorizando al detective- su diversión tiñe su ronca voz.

Agraviada Fuyumi lo fulmina desde el otro lado de la mesa con sus alimentos ligeramente olvidados -No seas infantil Enji ¡No lo aterrorice!- protesta despectivamente.

-Por supuesto como si el chico no me viera como el monstruo que creo a alguien como tú- Endevour arrastra las palabras cortando la carne para ser tomado por palillos ignorando la cara insultada de su mayor -El pobre apenas ha visto tanto y ya se espantó- murmura de mala gana.

Un suspiro impaciente de la chica que se masajea el puente de la nariz exasperada -Al menos facilite tu trabajo, se más agradecido-

Un girar de ojos tan hecho con el comentario, Enji murmura una maldición por lo bajo antes de recordar otro obstáculo cotidiano hoy en día -Por supuesto...- ronronea -Como el director es fácil de tratar hoy en día como antes cada vez que intervienes... en serio, fue divertido en su momento ahora es más que una espina en el trasero- jura por lo alto.

Shoto como Natsuo saben que están siendo ignorados pero no les molesta, sigue siendo igual de entretenido los intercambios aun cuando desconoces el tema por completo... no fue un secreto para el bicolor que el director tenía algo contra su hermana, parece que esto no ha disminuido aun cuando nunca lo ha conocido directamente a pesar de ahora estar en la misma escuela.

Oh igual su sensei lo miraba como si esperara algo de su parte ¿Qué? No lo sabe.

-Tendrás tiempo para revisar el resto de la agencia- pregunta Enji con finalidad arqueando la ceja a su hija mayor expectante -Porque una cosa es tu agujero paranoico y otra distinta el resto de las honestas divisiones-

Un bufido irritado de Fuyumi aceptando de mala gana haciendo que Endevour se levantara sin ningún otro comentario al parecer estarían juntos el resto del día, antes de dirigirse a sus hermanos -Natsuo es mejor que arregles tu situación con ese chico Kurosaki...-

-Espera ¿lo sabes?- el chico casi deja caer su plato al suelo de donde se estaba levantando mirando con horror a la mayor.

Como si fuera un idiota, Fuyumi le arquea la ceja -Dudas de mí- pregunta a lo que el hermano deja caer sus hombros derrotado -Ve por tus cosas, te entregare tu presente cuando regreses-

-Bueno al menos me trajo algo como una hermana normal- murmura Natsuo al arrastrar sus pies a la segunda planta.

-Shoto...- Fuyumi lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa -Te has desenvuelto muy bien en tu clase...- empieza inclinándose a favor de la mesa -Aunque no esperaba que el chantaje funcionara en ti por parte de Senju-san- añade casualmente.

Shoto trato y fallo de no ocultar su vergüenza ¡había asegurado no poner eso en el informe! -era Soba y Natsuo seguía sin poner comida que me gustara- dice débilmente.

-Ya hablare con él- Fuyumi se pone de pie alborotando su cabello -ahora tengo que irme a preparar, ese hombre que tenemos como padre tratara de irse sin mí... -

Shoto se ríe pero puede escuchar claramente a su padre gritar desde la segunda planta -Eres una molestia para traer en el mismo coche-

-Si manejaras como una persona civil ¡no tendría que recriminarte!- Fuyumi dice con un tono de voz alto sin perder su neutralidad, caminando en dirección a la escalera dejando a Shoto para lavar los platos usados.

-Soy el padre en esta relación y ¡No te he dicho nada por esos tatuajes!-

XXXXX

Katsuki sintió su ira tan pronto llego a la sala de espera que correspondía a su clase.

Dio un vistazo, todos estaban tan casuales platicando alrededor ya sea sentados en la mesa o parados... amigables, nerviosos... unos tontos.

El festival deportivo era el momento perfecto para que le muestre a todos estos extras que no están a su altura, que solo servirán como un peldaño a su éxito y darle una pista a esa perra de madera que sus consejos no son bienvenidos ahora ni nunca.

(No importa que fueran útiles durante el ensayo de rescate)

Siente la mirada del imbécil de Deku, hasta de Kirishima pero está más concentrado en encontrarla... cuando lo hace, camina hasta ese rincón alejado ignorando al chico de cola o el de seis extremidades que la acompañan para plantarle un gesto de absoluto desprecio a la niña que le sonríe alegre sin miedo ni nervios -Perra, te matare- apunta sin miramientos.

Parpadeando ante la idea como si fuera un mocoso descarriado muy adorable, la chica inclina su cabeza con ligera admiración mientras el resto susurra emocionado por el primer indicio de una declaración de guerra.

-Porque tanta agresividad Bakugo- Kirishima interviene agarrándolo del hombro que el rubio fácilmente sacude porque no está apagando esta mierda -No es necesario decir esto...-

-Silencio cabellos de espina- espeta Bakugo con un gruñido al pelirrojo mediador -Y tu espero que estés lista para perder- sonríe de dientes airadamente tratando y fallando de sembrar el miedo que normalmente vendría con el tipo de amenazas que lanzaría -Te aplastare- finaliza.

Pero ella simplemente lo miro con cierta diversión a su declaración, esa misma mirada que le dedico durante todo el ensayo que tanto le irrita -No es necesario ser grosero, Bakugo-kun- dando un paso deliberado cercas casi haciéndolo retroceder, tomando su hombro con una fuerza aterradora que no pudo sacudir y alzándose por encima de su estatura por apenas centímetros que se sintieron como metros Bakugo gruño.

-Perra ahórrate el Kun- dice con un tono agresivo controlando esa sensación de aplastamiento que la puta de madera ha lanzado ya sea deliberado o no sobre su persona -Te mostrare como a todos en esta sala que no son más que extras- jura trayendo algunas quejas ofendidas de los observadores.

Una sonrisa de dientes absolutamente refrescante pero aun imponiéndose, Hashirama aprieta su hombro como si fueran amigos -Muéstrame tu voluntad de fuego, hijo- dice abiertamente con un cargo en su tono y sus ojos brillando en una oscuridad impaciente.

Siente que ha tentado a su suerte.

Para el resto el término con el que le nombro, como un viejo apoyando a un joven polluelo pasó por encima de sus cabezas ya que Todoroki decidió que también estaba declarando la guerra a los que ha sentido como sus rivales... eso incluye a una feliz Senju-san y un inquieto Midoriya-san.

XXXXX

Es en absoluto un mal día.

No solo la mocosa lo ha estado evitando desde que intento arrastrarla a los departamentos de archivo para que actualizara el alcance de su quirk con efectividad, sin ninguna ayuda del director para intervenir (sospecha de nuevo que hay preferencia)... sino que en ese corredor en ese estadio con eco de la gente empezando a acumularse en el exterior, se ha topado con alguien que no le molestaría nunca volver a ver durante toda su vida laboral.

Odia su suerte.

Con ese traje tan propio de un samurái de antaño solo que azul con la obvia faltante de ese casco que retiene su fleco blanco del rostro que tiene nuevos tatuajes... el Nidaime le arquea la ceja como si esperara que dijera algo, Aisawa oculta su semblante en su bufanda y cabello asegurándose que sus ojos sean lo único que se vea expresándole todo su menosprecio.

No se han movido desde los extremos de ese corredor, mirándose solamente en consideración irritante... solo un gesto en blanco de parte de ella al decir tan claro a pesar de la distancia -Un poco rencoroso ¿no?-

Aprieta sus puños dentro de los bolsos de su traje -Un poco perra ¿no?- regresa con intensidad, no es de los que insultan como saludo pero en verdad... odia a esa mujer con lo profundo de su alma, ni Endevour ha marcado tanto toda su carrera... su impresión de ella no ha mejorado con los años.

Un gesto apático, como si viera un niño petulante -Para ser uno de los héroes más centrados de esta profesión, estás perdiendo el punto... Aisawa-

-No te di permiso de llamarme por mi nombre- lanza con una arruga entre sus cejas, aunque ha bajado la tensión de sus músculos y tratado de lavar la sensación de peligro/hostil prefiere no acercarse donde la perra se ha quedado a descansar.

-Ni lo necesito- aclara la mujer tranquilamente, sus ojos son tan fríos como el color que tienen y hay un aura de completo aburrimiento despreciando la etiqueta entre personas menos que civiles -Esperaba que dijeras algo en contra de mí desde el momento en que empezaron a cuestionarte, Aisawa- empieza directo a lo que seguro la trajo a enfrentarlo.

El héroe subterráneo NO se tensa, no gira en la insinuación de que está enterada de cada movimiento que ha habido entre los profesores y su agencia, tal vez más... Endevour aun como padre la describió como un monstruo ante todos, no esta tan lejos de la realidad al verla tan eficiente... tan informada no importa que estuviera lejos de casa (algo que se enteró de pura casualidad).

Shota se obliga a no preguntar "como" se limita a mantenerse en una zona segura que pueda controlar con la pereza reflejada vivamente en su persona -No es su asunto-su tono es tan controlado que esta endemoniadamente orgulloso.

Una pequeña sonrisa ilumina el gesto delicado del Nidaime haciendo que un molesto latido salte en su pecho por la inesperada suavidad tan femenina e impropia de un duro tempano de hielo -Gracias por tu discreción- le dice tranquilamente bañando toda desconfianza en su tono, casi sincero.

-No necesito tus gracias- muerde, puede sentirse un ridículo... diminuto... un poco cautivado por lo ofrecido, pero eso no significa que dejara de ser un bastardo agresivo con alguien que nunca bajaría la guardia... en eso son iguales, algo que ni bajo pena de muerte aceptara.

-Lo sé, pero necesitaba decírtelo... Aisawa-ella le responde con la aprobación en sus ojos nada insultada con su tono, obviamente conforme con su respuesta.

-Soy Eraserhead para ti- contradice la tregua con su terco ceño fruncido en una postura de gato huraño... no le está haciendo un favor, pero trabajaron juntos... le confió su espalda... no estaría traicionándola no importa que tan marcado lo dejo su última misión juntos.

No volverá de buena voluntad a trabajar juntos pero eso no signifique que rechace en reconocerla.

-AISAWA- alguien grita desde atrás, Shota cierra sus ojos en sufrimiento por su suerte... puede sentir a Hizashi acercándose y parándose justo a su lado obviamente mirando donde el Nidaime aún sigue parada -Espero no interrumpir- añade alegre.

Pero Shota lo conoce lo suficiente para saber que será un dolor de cabeza.

-No estas interrumpiendo nada, Yamada-san- Fuyumi los mira con los brazos cruzados.

-Oh sabes mi nombre- Present Mic estira más su sonrisa como si no le incomodara que la hija de Endevour lo llame tan abiertamente con su nombre civil sin haber sido presentados de antemano -He escuchado mucho de ti- miente.

El héroe borrador le da un gesto cansado a su amigo sin intención de regalarlo ni mucho menos intervenir aunque más cómodo con la compañía de lo que estaba unos segundos antes.

Un sereno arqueo de ceja de parte de la mujer, con sus brazos cruzados mira entre ambos héroes con nada en su expresión -por supuesto- su tono es estoico obviamente atrapándolos en su mentira pero aburrida de corregirlos.

-Trabajaremos juntos en el futuro- sonríe el sol de Yamada tan fuerte y real que es cansado de tratar.

Pero ella no se inmuta al contrario hay un brillo de reconocimiento que pasa rápidamente por sus helados ojos, inclinando su cabeza la chica bufa -Seguro-

Hizashi se está quedando sin temas para discutir, Shota está demasiado divertido con ver como se hunde en la desesperación mal disfrazada.

Un suspiro impaciente de parte del Nidaime rompe cualquier intento de alargar este innecesario intercambio -Si me disculpan, tengo que rastrear a mi padre... _Asegurarme que no moleste a Shoto- _esto último lo susurra tan bajo que si no fuera porque Aisawa puede leer labios lo hubiera perdido por completo, da una inclinación en despedida educada girándose para no volver a verlos.

Ambos están parados ahí en la soledad de ese corredor.

-Sabes, la chica es ardiente- Yamada inicia tan casual como emocionado, seguro planeando involucrar a Midnight tan pronto tengan oportunidad -Un poco joven, algo intensa, otro tanto filosa y espeluznante con un padre temible... pero creo que es totalmente tu tipo-

Aisawa le da un gesto escandalizado queriendo ahorcar a su rubio colega por decir tales estupideces pero parece que aun mirar donde su mayor molestia ha desaparecido en contemplación -debes estar bromeando- gruñe amenazador.

-Vamos Aisawa, eso explicaría tu negativa en decirnos tanto- Hizashi continua dándole un medio abrazo conspirador -Un amorío... entre dos héroes ¡sería una gran nota!- le dice haciendo un movimiento con su mano como si viera la pancarta colgada delante de sus ojos.

-No hagas teorías estúpidas... Hizashi, solo déjalo- se sacude el abrazo con exasperación ante los brillantes ojos detrás de esos anteojos que le han dejado ver, pide paciencia a cualquier deidad por la temporada que viene después de esto.

Estúpida Fuyumi que no se fue antes de ser atrapada por el peor chismoso del plantel, para el día de mañana ya tendrá fecha de su boda ficticia... lo presiente.

-Bien vamos, es nuestro momento de brillar como narrador- Yamada lo sujeta de nuevo ahora para asegurarse de no escapar... Aisawa no pone resistencia al ser arrastrado todo el camino por un hombre completamente entusiasmado que platica de todo y nada a la vez.

Llegar a la cabina donde ya estaba todo preparado para iniciar, saltando al asiento como un presentador consumado... Hizashi enciende lo necesario ya sea de su traje o panel para empezar el movimiento de apertura -REUNANSE ALREDEDOR, MEDIOS DE COMUNICACIÓN, OYENTES...- empieza con un rollo entusiasta que no se molesta en prestar atención.

Sentándose con más calma, mirando el gran ventanal con la mejor vista de las gradas y el campus previamente preparado para la apertura... pequeñas pantallas colocadas en el panel que les servirá para rastrear todo el festival facilitándoles su posición como narradores ese año (Hizashi gano, para Aisawa fue perder)... es testigo de cómo los estudiantes comienzan a salir de las diferentes puertas con Yamada haciendo más escándalo en la clase heroica hasta terminar con cada primer año que participara el día de hoy.

Aisawa se acomoda, espera pacientemente cuando Midnight en el escenario que fue levantado en el campus toma el control del asunto... como a los estudiantes recomendados no se les considera para el beneficio de hablar ante los primeros años, Bakugo se le otorga tal responsabilidad como el primer puesto del examen común.

No fue una buena presentación.

-Tu chico necesita un cambio de actitud- Hizashi silba un tanto sorprendido cuando el chico baja del escenario con pasos orgullosos.

-Ni me lo digas- respira Aisawa con exasperación.

XXXXX

Tobirama prefiere no haberle advertido a nadie de su llegada.

Esta cómodo con esperar el tiempo ideal para presentarse a Hashirama sabiendo que Shoto no es de los que anda divulgando ese tipo de información de la nada dándole la tranquilidad de no ser abordada de manera escandalosa antes de estar preparado.

Siempre confía en que Hashirama nunca se molestara en monitorear sus movimientos.

Se encuentra en una pequeña sala en la parte más arriba de las gradas, preparada con varias pantallas enfocando diferentes ángulos del campus, los corredores, el estacionamiento y todo alrededor que puede o no ser de importancia para vigilar... Fuyumi está en medio con los brazos cruzados dejando que sus sombras sean sus ojos para todo lo demás, por ahora solo mira donde los estudiantes están formados... donde él/ella esta... solo tiene un único pensamiento, uno que repite desde que vio el expediente con su foto.

"_Se parece al jodido Uchiha Madara"_

-No era necesario ser una perra, Fuyumi- Endevour con toda la sutileza de un tren de carga entra al cuarto con un largo suspiro -me costó liberarme de esa infame trampa ¡Pudiste arruinar mi reputación! Es un milagro que nadie pasara...- gruñe al caminar para colocarse justo a su lado ignorando con asombrosa destreza como sus sombras desaprueban el tono que maneja para su persona... no le molesta, era peor.

-Shoto no necesita presiones- Tobirama era un hermano estricto, un hijo obediente pero eso era para Butsuma... Enji solo terminaría dañando su pequeño clan hasta ser irreparable con su actitud dominante.

-Tienes un interés y no es tu hermano- Enji lanza lo que seguro le ha estado persiguiendo desde que lo encontró de regreso en la mañana.

-Vas mejorando en el análisis de comportamientos-

-No me saques la vuelta, niña... responde ¿Quién es el mocoso? ¿Debo preocuparme?- se burla Enji sabiendo que puede ser de todo el interés pero nunca amoroso.

Girando sus ojos exasperada, a veces se pregunta si este padre no era mejor cuando era un bastardo apático, abrasivo y muy hostil -Este- mejor apunta donde la niña vibra de emoción infantil, era divertido ver ese gesto tan parecido a Madara con los gestos de su hermano.

Si, Madara tendría un día de campo con esto donde quiera que el bastardo se encuentre.

Enji se acerca a la pantalla, con sus llamas al mínimo bufa -no parece gran cosa- añade enderezándose -pero no puedo juzgar ¿Su quirk?-

Cruzada de brazos con sus ojos sin perder a la niña que ahora camina al punto de partida con dos compañeros actuando como sus presuntos amigos (Ojiro Mashirao: 1,69 mts cumpleaños 28 de mayo... Shoji Mezo: 1,87 mts cumpleaños 25 de febrero) -Es Hashirama-

Endevour gira para mirarla, luego de nuevo a la pantalla con sus cejas levantadas tan alto en su sorpresa con un sonido de su garganta seguro repasando lo que le ha contado hasta lanzar un aliento exasperado -Esperaba algo más aterrador- es lo único que puede decir.

-Nunca fue alguien aterrador, no al menos que deseara tu muerte- ofrece con un enfoque lógico, su hermano a menos que fuera necesario algo común en tiempos de guerra... nunca sacaba ese lado que hizo a muchos temerle... estos niños no necesitan verlo de esa manera.

Ya no necesita actuar de esa manera.

Un gesto de mal humor al cruzarse de brazos apenas escuchando lo que el comentarista agrega casualmente durante la espera del inicio de la carrera -Maldita sea Fuyumi, al menos tu hermano lo sabe-

-No necesita saberlo- regresa el shinobi arqueando la ceja a su "padre" sus hermanitos no necesitan saber nada de eso -Sabes que no necesitan saberlo-

Un bufido, Enji se encoge de hombros prefiriendo no involucrarse en ese tipo de decisiones... sus hijos no son tontos, sospechan... pero aman más a su hermana como para cuestionarle ese repentino cambio años atrás... ese conocimiento y maneras de entrenarlo sin tener nada que ver... aun ahora no sabe que hizo para ganarse la confianza de saber su historia.

-además ¿Qué tendría de divertido advertirle?- Continuo Fuyumi casualmente con una sonrisa de mierda que trajo un escalofrió a sus sombras.

-Supongo que tu mente no funciona de la manera en que creo- Enji esta tan hecho que prefiere cortar el tema, era mejor prestar atención al evento desde el mejor punto de vista... además en su vida se sentaría dónde está el director.

Prefiere aguantar a su hija.

XXXXX

Midoriya está en posición entre el resto de los grupos de primer año.

Vaciando su mente de la actitud de Kacchan al hacer que todos despreciaran su clase, no era momento de distraerse... pensando en la promesa a All Might, es su responsabilidad hacer saber al mundo entero que ha llegado... que está ahí para el futuro prometedor como alguien a quien le han confiado un poder.

Izuku es realista, sigue sin ser capaz de controlar su poder heredado... por ahora está limitado no importa cuánto desee darlo todo, pero debe superar esta prueba a como dé lugar.

El sonido del semáforo en la cima de ese marco de metal que les impide empezar, la anticipación flota por encima del resto de los competidores... dos... el amarillo es un tanto exasperante, algo largo para Izuku quien espera comenzar a correr... Tres -COMIENCEN-

Ser empujado casi lo lleva al suelo para ser pisoteado en ese angosto corredor que es la puerta de salida, apretado entre varios cuerpos saca un poco de sus pensamientos inspiradores y promesas a un héroe en las gradas.

-¡Espera, esta puerta de salida es demasiado estrecha!- alguien grita entre la multitud empujándose sin contemplación, entonces Midoriya empieza a pensar... la salida es el primer filtro.

Hielo se desliza por el suelo con esta revelación haciendo que muchos caigan o se queden en su lugar maldiciendo a Todoroki que ya está encabezando la carrera al liberarse primero del corredor, solo por suerte Izuku es uno de los pocos que quedan fuera de esta primera oleada aunque siente el sentido de competencia pateando para comenzar a correr... no es el único... muchos usan las cabezas de otros como apoyo, tiene que hacer doble toma cuando Senju-san le saluda alegre al dar un gran salto en piso seguro lejos de la congelación.

Los robots vienen después como primera barrera.

Alzándose peligrosos, Izuku ve el momento exacto en que el hielo congela todo a su paso de una manera que sería fácil para Todoroki pasar pero no para el resto... una carcajada viene como un eco distante tan alegre y conocido, la madera se abre paso como una lanza sin inmutarse por la resistencia de embestir robots con rapidez no necesita ver para saber que Senju-san la está montando casualmente siguiendo de cercas al que lidera la carrera.

Es un tanto intimidante ver la masacre desde este punto.

-TODOROKI Y SENJU DE LA CLASE 1-A HAN SEGUIDO ADELANTE SIN INMUTARSE POR LA PRIMERA BARRERA CON UN ATERRADOR QUIRK... ¿ESTO SERA SOLO ENTRE ELLOS DOS?- la voz de Present Mic solo sirve como impulsor de los siguientes actos desesperados del resto de continuar la carrera -SE HAN SEPARADO DEL RESTO DE LA COMPETENCIA... SE SIENTE UN POCO INJUSTO PARA EL RESTO- continua no queriendo sembrar la discordia pero aun así, haciéndolo.

La desesperación es un sentimiento familiar, comenzando a surgir desde el fondo de su estómago hasta llenar su pecho... con una sonrisa temblorosa ante los robots, sin querer romperse ningún hueso tan pronto en la carrera... Midoriya solo piensa ¿Qué hacer ahora?

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Felicidades a los que adivinaron que de hecho... en la agencia de Endevour... se fundo una division Anbu que controla todo lo del subterraneo, es un area que el heroe de la llama le fastidia manejar y muy en contacto con Fuyumi facilitandole la transicion de informacion ya sea de la UA o donde sea necesiten su atencion.

Yo siempre he tenido la idea que Hashirama puede hacer cualquier tecnica que su hermano creo como el clon de sombra.. que el ajusto al clon de madera mas tarde... es un sol que esta tan entusiasmado de ver la voluntad de fuego de todas las generaciones mas jovenes (aunque fisicamente, el es de la generacion mas joven también).

El primer contacto de Aisawa con Fuyumi... si hay historia en esa relacion, pero no es algo que explicare tan pronto... tal vez en el futuro, cuando ya involucren mas a las agencias y su estructuracion... ahi vere igualmente un poco mas como es la agencia de Endevour de eficaz.

En mi mundo el examen chunin comenzaba a ser ideado por Tobirama como un método de impedir un poco mas la primera gran guerra shinobi... algo que no funciono... en este mundo la muerte de Hashirama fue el detonante.

Tobirama no puede usar sellos, pero ahora que ser reunirá con Hashirama quien puede fabricarle el papel especial para ellos... seguro ya podrá... vendra la primera reunion deseada por los hermanos, aunque no lo parezca... el Nidaime esta muy feliz de no estar solo, algo que pensó durante mucho tiempo.

Neah20 fuera, cuidense mucho ahora si ¡a trabajar!


	16. Chapter 16

Misión 8: Un examen Chunin sin ser Shinobi, ni matar, ni mutilar... solo héroes II.

Casi había perdido su mejor pieza en el juego.

All For One sumergido en esas penumbras de esa habitación mira el televisor que presenta el festival deportivo de la UA, reflexiona en el fracaso de Shigaraki y aunque solo era para que se inspirara... para que dejara su actitud desesperante y aprendiera a la mala a no apresurar las cosas... para lograr golpear la fama de la academia... casi lo perdió de la peor manera posible, en manos de los héroes.

Pero es que simplemente no podía violar la agencia del número dos para alcanzar a su pupilo, se había topado con una resistencia misteriosa y unas instalaciones totalmente impermeables que lograron repelerlo sin apenas nada... de hecho esta seguro sus intentos ni siquiera fueron notados por la dependencia en cuestión (aunque si lo fue, solo que Tobirama es el que es informado directamente y no le ha dicho a Enji pero le informo a Hashirama).

¿Por qué Endevour se ha involucrado? Este tipo de complicaciones no corresponden a las agencias externas de la UA causando un sinfín de malestares en el veterano villano que no comprende, sabe se está perdiendo algo importante y es inaudito.

Todo fracaso, aunque Shigaraki aprendió una importante lección... no cumplió con las expectativas que había aguardado el viejo fundador de la liga para esta misión, la UA manejo tan bien las relaciones con la prensa y es como si no hubiera sucedido nada... solo levantando más la confianza de la gente a su imagen.

Suspira audiblemente sintiendo sus pulmones fallar, aun en la negrura de su ceguera puede escuchar el ruido del festival deportivo de esa tonta academia... recuerda su fundación... recuerda las molestias de los años... pero más recuerda esta piedra reciente que sabe existe en sus planes, porque aunque no ha dicho nada... hay algo o alguien al pendiente de sus movimientos.

Porque de que otra forma se enteraron de su inminente invasión, los héroes estaban preparados cuando llegaron y por la vida larga del All For One no sabe cómo... se había asegurado de mantener su reclutamiento de piezas desechables al mínimo de atenciones... significa que tiene una fuga... una fuga que puede o no haber empezado hace algunos años pero como no afectaban directamente a sus intereses, lo ignoro.

Un error para un veterano.

Una sonrisa adorna sus labios agrietados, el destino es una cosa curiosa y por primera vez en años no piensa en su hermano... en el único rival que pudiera aceptar... este no es él de eso está seguro y cuando lo averigüe... espera que esté preparado por haber provocado la ira del All For One.

XXXXX

Endevour por su orgullo intenta no dejar caer la mandíbula al suelo, pero el fuego en su traje demuestra su angustia de ver tal espectáculo en las pantallas -Es un jodido monstruo-

-Te lo dije- Tobirama se regodea presuntuosa siendo fulminada por su "padre" por el descarado gesto que sabiamente el resto de la sala ignora (están entrenados para no escuchar ni ver nada de lo que se platica entre ellos).

-¿Podemos cambiar a Shoto de escuela?- Lanza Enji al aire porque si sigue como compañero de "eso" seguro su hijo no brillara como debe.

-No seas tonto, Enji- rechaza rápidamente el Nidaime ignorando la mirada de odio absoluto de su padre, pues aunque este legalmente pueda hacer el movimiento sin su permiso... sabe muy bien que lo boicoteara si no está de acuerdo... y no lo está porque sería un infierno lidiar con Hashirama.

Su hermano mayor (ahora menor) es y siempre será una molestia cuando esta encaprichado, era mejor dejarlo al lado de Shoto con su idea de hermanos (no tiene el corazón para quitarle eso no importa lo endurecido que sea).

-Maldita sea Fuyumi- espeta Endevour cruzándose de brazos con un gran aura de molestia absoluta sabiendo que ha perdido la batalla sin gracia -Te acuso de favoritismo- señala infantilmente.

Tobirama simplemente sonríe.

XXXXX

En las gradas los incontables héroes miran la exhibición con la intención de reclutar, sin embargo obviamente hay alguien que se ha ganado mucha popularidad si pudiera atravesar todo tipo de obstáculos montado en una gran rama de un árbol que ha crecido desde la línea de partida hasta la meta con una enorme sonrisa digna del símbolo de paz.

El presentador se ha vuelto loco porque se ha rompido el tiempo record en superar una de las pruebas de la UA por un primer año.

-Tienes una hermana- Mt Lady mira acusador a su compañero de asiento con la obvia traición en sus ojos en una fallida conclusión al ver la madera plagando el campus -Porque no dijiste que tenías una adorable niña como hermana...- empieza a balbucear -tan encantadora, con los mejores arreglos será una buena heroína-

Death Arms afirma igualmente erróneo -No es necesario ocultarlo, si lo pides no enviaremos solicitud para acapararla...-ignorando las protesta de la heroína continua -aunque no respondo por los demás- finaliza mirando al resto de los héroes que ya empiezan a discutir sobre los candidatos para sus propias agencias en voz alta tan alegres como el propio festival.

Parpadeando de su mundo de pesadilla donde su quirk pudiera ser opacado en el futuro, Kamui Woods se endereza ahora prestando atención a las feas teorías que están sacando sus actuales compañeros en estas gradas reflexionando de nuevo porque quedo atrapado en este equipo.

No fue por elección se responde mentalmente.

Suspira con paciencia para girar a mirar a los que siguen discutiendo su parentesco con la impresionante niña que ha roto el tiempo record de un festival deportivo -no tengo hermanos- refuta con el ceño fruncido, uno que no se mira por su casco.

Ambos héroes parpadean congelados de su reciente discusión ("Es su hermana tiene derecho" "Somos mujeres ¡debemos estar unidas!") lo miran indeterminado tiempo como si la noticia estuviera sumergiéndose en sus mentes (no son los únicos, alrededor los otros héroes absorben la información con curiosidad desvergonzada).

-Entonces no te molestara si la reclutamos-Death Arms sonríe aliviado de no tener que ignorar a un importante candidato para su agencia a favor de la familia... esas ramas se ven tan versátiles y duras ¡con la orientación correcta puede hacerla crecer bajo su tutoría!

-Unas buenas lecciones de modelaje ¡la harían tan linda!- arrulla Lady con un pensamiento muy alejado de su colega, imaginando a la pequeña creciendo tan hermosa... no es que aceptara tener competencia, ella es muy territorial y celosa para ese tipo de cosas pero puede compartir una pizca de sus conocimientos para las futuras generaciones.

Kamui gira los ojos cruzándose de brazos sin unirse a la conversación, en privado pensando que el niño con su quirk combinaría perfectamente con su temática y sería conveniente reclutarla para enseñarle las maneras correctas de usar la madera así que ha decidido enviar su propia solicitud y esperar que la niña vea las ventajas de elegirlo.

Una parte de sí mismo le advierte que por la forma en que la niña ha actuado, no necesita aprender a usar su quirk pero lo abandona al soltar un largo suspiro tortuoso -es mejor regresar al patrullaje- dice al ponerse de pie junto con los otros dos héroes sin mucha resistencia en abandonar el pequeño descanso, pero sabiendo que la agencia de Endevour comanda la seguridad a la que fueron alistados... era mejor no ser tachado de vagos.

Además, tenía que impresionar al Nidaime.

XXXXX

Hashirama no quería terminar la carrera tan rápido.

Pero lo hizo en la ceguera de su emoción.

Ahora esta encorvado escarbando con su dedo en el suelo con un aura depresiva justo al costado de la puerta que es la línea de meta con su mokuton abandonado justo en el medio... El Shodaime ignora los gritos de la gente o los argumentos en el altavoz por ahora solo llora los amados minutos de diversión que se está perdiendo por ganar tan rápido.

Esperaba más resistencia (sangre), cierta dificultad (trampas), pero simplemente las expectativas de un shinobi eran demasiado altas para un evento pacifico (es un asesino, un monstruo y esto... esto no fue nada)... eso le pasa por no ver festivales deportivos como Sir le había aconsejado años atrás.

Hace otro puchero, se hunde más en su depresión al escuchar a Present Mic narrando la emoción de lo que sea estén haciendo sus hijos allá atrás demostrándole una vez más que se ha perdido la júbilo de una competencia sin sangre de tanta diversión.

Olfatea, llora lágrimas silenciosas imaginándose alegremente con Shoto a su lado, saltando obstáculos con una sonrisa tonta tan fácil como respirar... si, Hashirama tienen mucha imaginación para solo estampar una sonrisa de esas en el rostro de alguien que creció con Tobirama como su ejemplo a seguir, nadie se lo puede quitar.

Levanta la cabeza saliendo de gozosos pensamientos cuando logra identificar el particular sonido de una explosión no tan fuerte como en batalla pero significativamente más interesante... sonríe al ponerse de pie cuando el segundo lugar atraviesa el marco de la enorme puerta con vítores de la gente emocionada, el niño Midoriya parece ha cruzado un sinfín de complicaciones sudando su logro en todo su ser.

-LLEGARON- canta al saltar donde el chico brinca por su grito repentino, sin vergüenza invade el espacio personal tomando ambas manos del pequeño que ha luchado por llegar a este punto con la intención de girar con mucho entusiasmo (Midoriya se ha mareado, jura que no está preparado para esto) -Felicidades y Bienvenido-

-Senju-san...- Izuku sin aliento retrocede pero el shodaime no está siendo convencido de que se aleje de su agarre.

Un puchero otra ronda de lágrimas con Present Mic alegando en el fondo sobre "romance juvenil" que prefiere ignorar para su cordura (¡Son niños por el amor del sabio, nunca los vera de esa manera!) -Estaba tan sola... no hay nadie a quien molestar, digo conversar ¡Pero has llegado! Al fin- alega al apretar su hombro en un medio abrazo -Debes estar orgulloso- sonríe brillante pero el chico parece dispuesto a hundirse en el suelo.

No entiende.

Este fue un logro, fue el segundo de incontables pero supone que es él siendo optimista... Hashirama no sabe que esperar de estos niños sin una onza de ambición bélica, tal vez necesite más apoyo de orientación de Tobirama no es que Sir no haya hecho el intento pero tiende a aburrirse en las clases de orientación cívica (una cosa es aprender para presentarlo y otra muy distinta aplicarlo).

Prefiere sonreír al obviamente deprimido pecoso, sigue igual de rojo (¿estará enfermo?) pero no piensa soltarlo... bueno ese era el plan si no estuviera viendo justo en ese momento como Shoto cruza la meta igualmente sucio y herido pero entero (no es que esperara algún tipo de lesión que necesitara su ayuda para sanar) -SHOTO- canta a todo volumen al saltar a su objetivo que tiende a esquivar su amistoso abrazo justo como Tobirama hacía.

-Senju- su tono es de reproche, ojos bicolores lo miran a una distancia lejos de su alcance demostrando su mejor entrenamiento.

-¿Estás enojado?- Hashirama retrocede con un puchero.

Un suspiro impaciente, el chico pasa su mano por el cabello exasperado... arrulla porque de verdad es una calca de Tobi de pequeño -Ganaste- replica con austeridad como si eso explicara su mal humor.

Pero el shodaime sigue sin entender que tiene de importancia eso -Oh bueno, pero también lo hiciste ¡En un buen tiempo!- aplaude intentando y fallando en atraparlo en otro abrazo (no es que no pudiera alcanzarlo con sus habilidades superiores, pero le gustaba jugar).

Shoto lo fulmina con la mirada de nuevo.

Se deprime nuevamente, pero no dura lo suficiente al ver al siguiente concursante -Bakugo-kun- salta alegremente recibiendo una explosión de advertencia -bueno, hubiera entendido sin tanta agresividad- hace un puchero pero empieza a arrullar a los tres niños que vinieron después de sí mismo, ninguno alegre y no le importa del todo al Shodaime a quien se le resbala cualquier tipo de insulto o miradas frías (el único educado es Midoriya)... para él, esto es un buen logro.

XXXXX

Fracaso.

Es lo único que viene a su mente al medio escuchar a Senju-san conversando emocionada de recibir a cada vez más gente llegando a la meta... está cansado, estresado y algo lastimado... trata de no mirar la inmaculada imagen del primer lugar que salta alrededor de Tenya, de no sentir esta envidia sobre la diferencia de habilidades mostrada durante la carrera.

Izuku siente que no ha logrado dejar la marca que deseaba en la primera parte del evento, que no ha causado la impresión que le prometió a All Might de su presencia... de su legado... rechaza buscar entre los espectadores, no está preparado para la segura mirada de decepción que recibirá.

-Deku- Uraraka llega entre jadeos -Estuviste increíble- le da una sonrisa cansada que se siente no merecer.

-Fui el segundo lugar- añade con una sonrisa apretada -deberías felicitar a Senju-san-

Parpadeando curiosa, la niña niega para sí misma -ya fui abrazada, creo que a Senju-san no le importa haber sido el primer lugar...- ríe en voz alta señalando el espacio donde Tenya está haciendo ademanes exagerados a una alegre Hashirama -Se veía que lo necesitabas-

Sintiendo de nuevo una oleada de vergüenza ya sea por la cercanía de Uraraka o los halagos que le llueven reflexiona que en las siguientes fases necesita resaltar, una parte egoísta que desea llamar la atención para sí mismo por el bien de su carrera heroica... levanta la vista, su mayor rival no solo serán Kacchan o Todoroki quienes parecen felices de estar apartados del circulo formándose alrededor de la más social entre ellos... el peldaño más alto es Senju-san.

-¡Y así termina!- la voz de Midnight irrumpe repentinamente desde los altavoces de ese estadio -Miren todos aquí están los resultados- las pantallas se iluminan con fotos recientes de cada uno de los que han cruzado la meta por posiciones -Una gran diferencia entre el primer y segundo lugar- informa casual como si no dañara aún más el orgullo de Izuku.

Se concentra en ver que muchos de su clase si no es que la mayoría han logrado pasar la primera fase (no recuerda todos los rostros), luego hay más gente nueva que serían variables desconocidas... Midoriya abandona el sentimiento de inferioridad a favor de pensar, pensar y seguir pensando conforme los acarrean al nuevo foro donde Midnight los llama agruparse.

-Y ahora para las Post Preliminares, la selección final- la heroína +18 mueve su latico en el suelo de madera -A partir de ahora, incluso el cuerpo de prensa va a abundar en un blanco calor de emoción, así que ¡Denlo todo!- empieza apretando más los nervios de todos los novatos.

Midoriya espera, cuando anuncian la segunda fase parpadea ante las letras que forman "¡Batalla de caballería humana!" las siguientes explicaciones son sencillas haciéndolo tragar un nudo por la expectativa de competencia en equipos... el sistema de puntos serán basados en la posición que lograron quedar en la carrera haciendo de este algo complicado... si adivina bien, Senju-san junto con él serían los más altos en la tabla de puntajes.

Entonces se dice algo que lava el fracaso de su sistema supliéndolo por alivio en Midoriya.

-¡Diez millones de puntos!- carcajea la heroína con su látigo golpeando emocionada -SI YO FUERA USTEDES APUNTARIA POR EL SUJETO QUE QUEDO EN PRIMER LUGAR...- tienta con descaro -ESTA ES LA OPORTUNIDAD DE LOS BAJOS PARA SUPLANTAR A LOS ALTOS- siembra discordia -BIENVENIDOS A NUESTRO JUEGO DE SUPERVIVENCIA-

Senju-san debería estar aterrada, cualquiera en su posición lo estaría ¿no? Con el peso de las miradas hostiles y promesas de una difícil competencia... pero todo lo que Midoriya podía mirar al encontrarla entre todos era su enorme sonrisa alegre, como el sol, llena de emoción que espera que todo empiece... sin una pizca de miedo.

XXXXX

Hatsume ha esperado esto.

Sin conocer la vergüenza salta donde el primer lugar carcajea alegre de su actual posición sin molestarse en tomar en cuenta como todos la han aislado, pero para el usuario del departamento de apoyo no le importa ¡menos competencia! -HAGAMOS EQUIPO, SRITA PRIMER LUGAR- irrumpe con su rostro tan cercas del otro que simplemente le sonríe.

-Por supuesto- accede sin asustarse de su repentina entrada.

-Soy Hatsume Mei del departamento de apoyo- se presenta solo por cortesía una que muchas veces ignora -No te conozco pero quiero ser capaz de usar tu posición- añade con una explicación de sus ambiciones para llamar la atención de una gran compañía para sus bebés.

Un puchero se ha formado en su objetivo -aquí pensando que había hecho un amigo- el primer lugar refuta con los hombros caídos pero se ilumina como esos circuitos que pasan de bajo a alto voltaje en segundos -Me encantaría- extiende su mano nada afectada como otras personas por la idea de ser usados, Mei le encanta no ofender a nadie aunque muchas de las veces no se da cuenta -Senju Hashirama del departamento heroico- extiende su mano supone que para estrechar y lo hace.

-Creo que me gustas- dice abiertamente haciendo que varios se ahoguen.

Hashirama se carcajea -por supuesto- dice con una pizca de simpatía -ahora, hay que buscar al resto...- mira alrededor por primera vez, parpadeando cuando ve el obvio circulo que han hecho a su alrededor pero se encoge de hombros -SHOTO-

-NO- replica alguien de la multitud activando una ronda de susurros ya sean burlones o apáticos, obviamente el sentido de competencia pateando en mucho de ellos (una pizca de envidia también).

Mei mira con una sonrisa el gesto abatido del primer lugar casi marchitándose en la negativa del desconocido que no se molestó en ponerle cara, pero espera no tener que involucrarse en la recopilación de estudiantes para el caballo... era un tanto molesto socializar si no daban nada bueno a sus bebés.

-BAKUGO-KUN- ahora salta al otro lado de ese círculo Senju-san ondeando la mano entre la multitud.

-NI MIERDA PERRA- groseramente le replican, Hatsume parpadea pero no le interesa entrometerse solo observa como el primer lugar se encorva abatida si sigue de esa manera sus brazos llegaran a tocar el suelo.

-MIDORIYA- vuelve a intentar recibiendo un educado "lo siento" de la multitud ahora extinguiendo la felicidad de su actual compañera de equipo.

-Em... ¿Senju-san?- tentativamente uno da un paso valiente delante, un pecoso... Hatsume ve el gran tamaño de uno junto con sus brazos extras y luego el otro con una gran cola, parecen prometedores para sus propósitos -¿Podemos unirnos a tu equipo?-

El primer lugar parpadea, lagrimas verdaderas destilan por sus mejillas -PERDON POR OLVIDARLOS MIS VERDADEROS AMIGOS- grita por lo alto en un abrazo de grupo donde ambos niños parecen sumamente incomodos -Ojiro... Shoji... - llama al empujarlos al centro -Esta es Hatsume... será parte de nosotros- sonríe con jovialidad.

Mei da una alegre bienvenida.

XXXXX

-Todo el mundo ahora presta solo atención a la clase A- un rubio mira los equipos, sobretodo donde cierto primer lugar platica felizmente con los miembros del suyo -Y como Tetsutetsu dijo, todos en la clase A parecen tan engreídos...- recuerda su intento fallido de verlos en el pasado, antes del festival y todo por el entrometido profesor que los alejo de sus propósitos -¿Cuál es la diferencia entre nosotros?- pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa.

Monoma Neito promete resaltar en la siguiente fase del festival junto con la clase B.

XXXXX

Tobirama suspira impaciente al ver las diferentes vigas de madera que se levantan en el campus antes abierto, puede escucharlo desde aquí... la carcajada de su hermano vibrando de emoción desbordante conforme crea pasajes de madera gruesa, rampas de astillas y torres donde gritan algunos desconcertados equipos tomados de imprevistos... el chakra vibra en el ambiente para quienes puedan sentirlo (en este caso solo él), el narrador grita todo con entusiasmo y la gente seguro mira todo con sorpresa desmedida.

Quiere un trago.

No quiere ver, se rehúsa a ver las pantallas con la creación final de su emocionado hermano aunque puede escuchar muy bien las protestas del presentador pidiendo que Midnight intervenga algo demasiado tarde por supuesto.

-Que mierda- Enji está a su lado ahora no detiene de dejar la mandíbula caer.

-VAMOS NIÑOS, MUESTRENME SU VOLUNTAD DE FUEGO- Hashirama grita tan claro en el campus con una sonrisa viciosa tan deslumbrante como su entusiasmo desde la parte central de ese nefasto laberinto donde su propio equipo que comanda parece que está a punto de desmayarse.

-No lo estoy reclutando- como un niño pedante dice Enji, dispuesto a ser infantil en al menos rechazar enviarle una solicitud porque ni loco quiere a ese monstruo en su agencia además que es lo único que puede hacer para ir en contra de esta promesa heroica.

Levanta una plegaria para su hijo que tuvo la desgracia de pertenecer a esta generación.

-No te lo estoy pidiendo- Tobirama dice en un respiro impaciente.

Lo primero que le dijo a Hashirama y lo primero que hace.

Lo está golpeando cuando lo vea.

XXXXX

All Might nunca considero que hubiera estudiantes que pudieran sobresalir tanto en un festival de deportivo, casi se ahoga en su sangre al ver no solo levantar un camino sin obstáculos a través de la carrera (una rama que todavía puede ver en esa parte del estadio ahora sin utilizar)... sino que cambiar por completo la zona de la segunda competencia con nada más que su voluntad y una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Solo puede esperar que el joven Midoriya no se desanime tanto como lo vio durante el final de la primera fase, ha puesto demasiado en sus hombros... quizás se esté arrepintiendo de haberlo alentado en una actitud de rivalidad y frívola esperanza que sobresaliera, no había contado la monstruosidad que la joven Senju significaría para este evento.

Si, ha estado viendo a la niña en sus ejercicios desde que empezó el periodo de clases... debió de haber notado la pista en aquel primer ensayo donde literalmente enredo un edificio entero... o creció un árbol completo en la parte de los rescate antes del festival... All Might está descuidando al resto de sus alumnos por la preferencia de su heredero.

Tal vez hizo mal en eso.

No le queda más que ver, alentar al joven Midoriya a mejorar y reflexionar que tiene el mayor rival en Senju-san cuya presencia es casi tan alegre como su legado.

En otra parte del estadio, Nedzu acaricia su barbilla de ratón en completa contemplación... sonriendo para sí mismo y ahora en verdad curioso, tal vez sea el momento de cuestionar a Sir Nighteye sobre su recomendada.

Y Midnight quien vio cómo su campus se deformaba al capricho de un estudiante se encoge de hombros ante las protestas de algunos niños por esta injusticia o del propio Hizashi en el altavoz -TODO ESTA DENTRO DE LAS REGLAS...- rompe con su látigo -SENJU A LA PROXIMA CONSIDERA ADVERTIRME...- lanza una sonrisa descarada a la niña que responde con una similar ¡le encanta esta juventud! -ALCEN SUS GRITOS DE GUERRA- dice para prepararlos a este emocionante escenario -Y DISPAREN LA SEÑAL- ladra con emoción.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Primer lugar de la carrera: Hashirama... segundo: Midoriya (pura suerte)... Tercero: Todoroki... Cuarto: Bakugo (seguro sintio el fracaso).

Bueno aquí los equipos fueron diferentes.

Equipo Hashirama: Hatsume, Shoji y Ojiro.

Equipo Midoriya: Tokoyami, Uraraka y Shinso de la clase general (uno que no tuvo la necesidad de lavar el cerebro porque al parecer fue reclutado en un acto desesperado al final del tiempo... probablemente su quirk sera revelado antes de tiempo).

Mineta tuvo que buscar alguien que estuviera dispuesto a llevarlo que no fueron muchos solo Sato y Asui lo vieron con lastima además de una buena estrategia.

El resto de los equipos quedo similar... Shoto... Bakugo... ellos quedaron como siempre.

Pobre Tobirama seguro quiere golpearse la cabeza, de preferencia contra Hashirama.

A Midnight solo le pareció divertido que cambiara el escenario, ignorando que algunos alegaron favoritismo o ventaja para la niña en cuestión que prometió en señales de mano rápidas (una en la que es buena solo por el bien del heroísmo para los sordo/mudos) que no es nada que vaya a utilizar para su ventaja próxima... no solo se dedicaron sonrisas descaradas en ese pequeño intercambio al final... es una heroína responsable aunque no lo parezca.

Capitulo corto pero solo para decir presente.

Cuídense, nos leemos en el próximo.

Neah20 fuera.


	17. Chapter 17

Misión 8: Un examen Chunin sin ser Shinobi, ni matar, ni mutilar... solo héroes III.

En las sombras de esa habitación con monitores.

Tobirama ve el evento con ojos cariñosos sin poder enojarse del todo por el capricho de su hermano mayor (ahora menor) a poner a prueba a todos los niños involucrados, es una forma fácil de darles experiencia, demostrar debilidades o habilidades... estratégicamente es la mejor manera de seleccionar candidatos para la pasantía en la agencia.

Luego para su propia división.

Esto lo favorece.

Ríe divertido por la impaciencia juvenil que muchos demuestran, desaprueba las maneras de otros tantos y suspira regañándose de no tener altas expectativas, estos chicos no crecieron siendo formados desde el inicio... no tienen la misma actitud cuidadosa para sobrevivir... estos niños no son shinobis que pueda catalogar o amonestar por sus descuidadas formas.

Ellos no asesinan.

De todas formas hasta ahora ha catalogado al menos 4 candidatos de los cuales adivina pertenecen a la clase heroica... un quinto de la general... hay algunos de apoyo notables para entrevistar en el futuro... mucho material con el que trabajar, le gusta ser maestro después de todo aunque la pasantía la pasaran con su padre quizás con su segundo al mando de anbu.

Debe pensar en algo a futuro, tiene otros dos festivales deportivos si quiere alguien de esta generación más permanente.

-La mocosa se está divirtiendo- interrumpe Enji con un gesto reflexivo, sus ojos aun en las pantallas y viendo casi lo mismo que el viejo shinobi con suma obsesión... le ha enseñado a apreciar los detalles, complementos que resaltan en un laberinto de madera que sabe nunca aceptara, eso iría contra su orgullo después de todo.

Endevour fue su primer proyecto difícil desde que despertó después de todo, está orgulloso.

-Por supuesto que lo hace- respira en un resoplido Tobirama arqueando la ceja por el hielo rompiendo paredes sin piedad, al menos Shoto tiene una buena consciencia del territorio y no congelo a nadie descuidadamente... aún debe mejorar en la paciencia y como Enji, la ira que puede ver en sus ojos será problemática a largo plazo (normalmente el chico es tranquilo, un buen shinobi... supone que Hashirama ha tocado algunos nervios) -Para ella es un juego- finaliza recordando que de hecho esta en medio de una discusión.

-No se toma nada en serio- pregunta impactado al ver a la niña dejar la seguridad de su caballo en una de esas técnicas espeluznantes de sustitución que Fuyumi en ocasiones usa... los pobres contrincantes apenas se dieron cuenta que su jinete fue cambiado justo cuando les arrebataron los listones en un estirón y una sonrisa alegre junto con consejos gritados en el aire.

-Si lo deseara, lo haría... pero no hay necesidad de eso ¿verdad?- replica Tobirama con amargura, al menos su hermano es más considerado en estos eventos... él tuvo que lidiar ciertamente con la mala popularidad que genero a causa de su nula piedad, solo por su eficiencia y para su desgracia aspecto no se ha colocado en esa infame lista "héroes con aspecto de villano" no es que le interese, pero sabe muy bien cómo se mueve la reputación en este mundo.

-Seguro fue difícil ser su hermano ¿no?- Enji adivina con un poco de pena mal oculta, ríe descarado al recibir un desplante irritado. .

-Por supuesto, cada día fue una lucha contra él- Tobirama se digna a contestar no sin antes resoplar descontento por los variados recuerdos que guarda con amor sobre su crecimiento.

-Como un tempano de hielo sin piedad se relacionó con eso- pregunta interesado el héroe, desde que Fuyumi se convirtió en esto... o desde antes (algo que puede o no recordar)... su hija nunca ha sido emocional ni efusiva... nunca ha dado una sonrisa de dientes ni carcajeado abiertamente... siempre ha sido lo contrario, una disciplina que un niño no debería cargar pero lo hizo.

Pero viendo a este famoso Hashirama, es todo lo contrario.

-Siempre fue de esta manera, nunca encajo en nuestros estándares- susurra Fuyumi como si esto mismo fuera el misterio más grande.

El héroe de la llama hace una mueca por la crudeza del comentario.

-La primera vez que asesino a un niño...-Tobirama relata con una mirada lejana -el chico no tenía más de 10 años... el ultimo del clan Hagoromo- empieza con un zumbido de tono -Hashirama lloro al menos una semana, Padre lo golpeo duro esas noches- recuerda con cierta tensión en sus hombros (Enji ya está acostumbrado a no ser el padre de sus recuerdos, no le molesta) -Era muy amable, un sol... no merecía el tipo de muerte que le dieron- finaliza con irritación y viejo odio.

Endevour aun con el tiempo no sabe cómo manejar el tipo de información que en ocasiones raras le lanzan, no puede imaginar un mundo donde el asesinato sea tan casual en manos de chicos más jóvenes que estos... no tiene el valor de preguntarle directamente a lo que es su hija cuántas vidas ha quitado y si lo haría ahora... Mira a la niña en el monitor, todas sonrisas y alegría inocente que no se ha roto -entonces se merece este respiro- "se lo merecen" no lo dice.

-Por supuesto que lo merece, Enji- con un tono de "eres un tonto" replica Tobirama.

Girando los ojos abandonando la piedad por un resoplido molesto se quedan unos momentos solo apreciando cada monitor con cuidado, es el jefe de una agencia pero se siente como el filtro para que Fuyumi los apruebe algo que ya dejo de hastiar con varias generaciones exitosas que salieron de su dependencia.

De ese pozo paranoico que sirven al número dos.

-Por supuesto sigo sin quererlo en mi agencia- da un punto final ignorando el desplante de "estas siendo infantil" que le han lanzado.

XXXXX

Aisawa tendrá un dolor de cabeza al final de todo esto, culpa a su niño más problemático ¡Y no es el que se rompe los huesos! No le pagan lo suficiente para tolerar este estrés, mira el campus con madera astillada, hielo y la ocasional llamarada... esa mocosa ni siquiera parece cansada de provocar un caos total ni arrepentida... el restos de sus hijos han jugado en su mano con descaro, está regañando a Midnight al final de esto por alentar y permitir esta locura, lo jura por su blanca bufanda.

-Necesito unas vacaciones- dice en voz alta siendo ignorado por su otro compañero tan metido en el desastre natural a menor escala que han provocado al menos dos de sus hijos en lo que antes era un campus de una prueba normal en los estándares de la UA.

Yamada ha estado de pie con ademanes dramáticos bebiendo del desastroso campus y relatando con verdadera emoción todos los pormenores que puede ver con avidez de vez en cuando agregando datos interesantes que lee de los registros del alumno en cuestión -Y SENJU-SAN SIGUE A LA CABEZA...- espeta alto y claro con una sonrisa de mierda -VAMOS PEQUEÑOS ¡MUESTREN SU VALIA! DERRIBEN A QUIEN TIENE LA DELANTERA-

-No estés alentándolos- cansado arremete Aisawa aunque un poco preocupado por el repentino estancamiento de su clase al ver los puntajes exhibidos en las pantallas, al final de esto los está entrenando para ser más activos y menos confiados de eso se está asegurando.

Una torre de hielo que se derriba como el papel bajo un latigazo de madera, las explosiones de otra lucha con estudiantes de la clase B dejando una verdadera masacre que hace hervir su sangre de pura emoción, Present Mic agradece estar como narrador -EN VERDAD QUE LA CLASE 1-A TIENE VERDADEROS MONSTRUOS- aprieta su puño ante la cámara ajeno a la siembra de discordia que hace con su comentario -EL TIEMPO CORRE ESTUDIANTES... LAS POSICIONES NO HAN CAMBIADO LO SUFICIENTE ¡VAMOS QUE SE ACABA LA COMPETENCIA!- alienta con otra sonrisa bulliciosa.

Aisawa lo deja explicar mientras observa el campus... Senju-san como siempre no necesita mucha de su atención con respecto a su comportamiento que involucren habilidades útiles para un héroe (otra cosa es su personalidad), tiene un buen liderazgo como ya sabia y un excelente control de su quirk... hay anomalías como el remplazarse con otros jinetes o velocidad que prefiere por ahora ponerla a un lado (en una lista imaginaria que ya esta tan grande), se quedara blanco si continua al pendiente de su hijo más problemático.

Decide que la mocosa no era su prioridad.

Vigila al resto de sus alumnos.

Bakugo impaciente ha perdido muchos de sus puntos ante la clase B, debe trabajar con su actitud al menos sus aliados son centrados... Midoriya ha recuperado varios con una estrategia simple de evitar a los contendientes más peligrosos aunque eso no signifique evitarlos cuando llegan a toparse en uno de esos apretados corredores de madera... Todoroki parece obsesionado con retar a Senju congelando la mayoría de los pasajes sin pestañear, ha demolido la mitad del laberinto con su capricho demuestra una mejor actitud que _ella_... Mineta es un problema sucio, lamenta a Asui y Sato por cargarlo.

-AHORA QUEDAN MENOS DE 30 MINUTOS EN EL RELOJ- Yamada recuerda con efusividad interrumpiendo el pequeño análisis de un Aisawa de mal genio por el innecesario grito -SOBRE CUAL CABEZA REPOSARAN ESOS 10 MILLONES DE PUNTOS-

No quiere ser imparcial, Aisawa NO tiene favoritos... pero sabe que la mocosa nunca soltara ese listón.

XXXXX

Su creación cae en pedazos por hielo de su lado izquierdo, del derecho una gran mano lo desentierra como maleza y de frente otros de sus compañeros de clase llegan cansadamente... todos dando miradas ansiosas y exasperadas... el tiempo se agota, lo entiende y la juventud no ayuda en ese sentimiento de fatalidad que seguro los embarga.

-La desesperación no es un buen consejero- dice de buen humor Hashirama sin dejar de ofrecer una sonrisa alegre a quienes los rodean conforme quedan abiertos sin más paredes de madera para cubrir...oh, puede levantar otro nuevo pero ¿Qué divertido seria eso? Está encantado con el puro desempeño mostrado de cada uno de estos hijos para llegar a su ubicación como para imponer más obstáculos.

Tiene varias cintas que ha repartido a sus aliados, prefiere quedarse con la de más alto puntaje en su frente y casi se siente como en su viejo mundo de la tensión, de ser objetivo de tantos hostiles amontonados a su alrededor... solo que sin sangre por supuesto (no hay ríos corriendo por el suelo, no hay espadas rotas ni kunai perdidos... no huele a veneno ni a humo... el acero del líquido vital no flota como una peste que manche sus manos... sus pulmones no colapsan... no está muriendo, marchitándose como una flor aplastada).

-Wow en verdad eres popular- Hatsume la niña encantadora vibra optimista ante la visión de los varios enemigos, el shodaime no evita darle una de sus mejores sonrisas cariñosas -aunque me he quedado sin más de mis hijos para mostrar- llora con un pequeño puchero.

-Oh no te preocupes Hat-chan- consuela con sinceridad dándole palmadas al cabello de la niña en cuestión de pura empatía, comprende la lógica de presumir su trabajo y vender es parte del show ¿no? Tan sincera y sobretodo informal ¡le gusta!

-Oh diminutivos ¿Te puedo llamar Hashi?- con sus lentes mirando directamente a la señorita primer lugar pregunta recibiendo un pulgar arriba de pura confirmación satisfecha.

-Espero no ser el único con sentido común ¿Shoji?- pregunta fatigado Ojiro compartiendo una mirada de pura comprensión y lastima de quienes han pasado esta prueba escuchando la felicidad desbordante de las dos niñas en su equipo no importa que tan complicado se pusiera el asunto.

Fueron perseguidos por todos.

Acorralados en los propios muros creados por su jinete.

Pero nada las hizo borrar esa sonrisa de las dos niñas en su equipo ¿no tienen miedo?

-¡COMO PUEDEN IGNORARNOS!- Tenya grita desde el caballo de Shoto con pura indignación.

-Esto se resolverá ahora, Senju-san- Shoto ordena habiendo estado persiguiendo a su objetivo toda la carrera... su sentido de competencia está al límite y admite internamente que está furioso de ser opacado e ignorado ¡Fue entrenado para esto!

Parpadeando el antiguo shinobi sonríe gentil -No tienes que ser tan serio ¡Ya te dije que puedes llamarme por mi nombre!- replica a su contrincante que guarda su distancia precavido, obviamente espera alguna hostilidad de su parte y Shoto ha estado vigilando a las otras variables... como Tobirama, seguro quitara la competencia.

No se defrauda al verlo darle las señas a su equipo para un plan que han formado.

-Prepárense- advierte Hashirama con un tono cantado sosteniendo las señas necesaria prediciendo lo que venía, sus aliados se tensan en anticipación confiando que los sacara de estas condiciones de alguna manera... ahora sin el apoyo de Hatsume... es su responsabilidad.

Su madera los eleva solo un poco sobre el suelo ya que el fuego quema en el aire del brazo derecho de su hermanito ganándose una mirada de pura aprobación de su parte por cerrarle el paso oportunamente.

Sus tiempos son buenos, Tobi ha hecho un buen trabajo.

-No lo felicites- Ojiro le susurra sobre aliento deteniendo un buen halago, hace un puchero pero se guarda sus comentarios para después.

La electricidad invade todo lo que está sobre la tierra y ve con cierta diversión a todos vibrar por este ataque que de hecho ha quitado a la competencia como se esperaba... el hielo es solo un respaldo para asegurarse que nadie a la redonda pueda moverse en el caso de recuperarse de la sacudida de Kaminari.

Quitar los listones de los débiles está de más, pero siendo criado por el despiadado Tobi no es de extrañar a los ojos divertidos y cálidos del Shodaime que no evita pensar que este hermanito es tan lindo cuando está inspirado (como Itama solo que en colores diferentes)

-Estamos acorralados- Ojiro informa al ver el hielo comenzar a escalar la madera, el caballo de Todoroki acechando cercas nada dispuesto a acercarse al pilar de madera para cualquier contrataque.

-Bueno, entonces... Shoji asegúrate de lanzarme al aire del lado izquierdo, mantente cerca para aterrizar... el resto dispérsense- Hashirama ordena casualmente ignorando las miradas de horror de los chicos siendo los únicos con la audacia de cuestionar su cordura... Hatsume afirma sin reservas -vamos no hay tiempo ¡no queremos congelarnos!- canturrea al sentir el cambio de peso.

El chico de seis brazos obedece al lanzarla al aire, puede o no gritar de júbilo, sus hijos se dispersan como esperaba alrededor de la torre de madera que se despedaza y Shoji se mantiene cerca para atraparla... por supuesto que esperaba que no fuera tan fácil, es un objetivo en el aire... con habilidad esquiva una llamarada de fuego deteniéndose de realizar algún jutsu ¡Tobi lo regañaría! (algo que no duda hará de todas maneras, solo no quiere dar más motivos), aterrizando limpiamente en los hombros de su aliado.

-Excelente movimiento Shoji- felicita dando un pulgar como si su cabello no estuviera humeando.

-No huyas Senju-san- Shoto amonesta con una llama de fuego en su hombro y un poco de humo helado en el otro -Enfréntalo... estas sitiada- le recuerda con la seguridad en su mirada impar.

Shoji se remueve, pero Hashirama mantiene muy bien el equilibrio mirando que de hecho ha sido separados del resto de sus aliados gracias a una pared de hielo -excelente estrategia- alaga con una pequeña sonrisa -perdona por ponerte en esta situación ¿crees poder esquivar?- dice en voz alta.

-No hay problema- suena menos confiado, pero una de las extremidades con boca está de acuerdo en apoyarle.

Con sus dos lados protegidos, la formación de Shoto está muy bien pensada... Hashirama aún mantiene sus diez millones pero Shoji hace un rato que perdió sus puntos... debe mantenerlos hasta el final, aun entre risas divertidas con cada esquivada... ha decidido no llevar los sueños de sus aliados al fango por confiado.

La siguiente vez que los emboscan el Shodaime está listo para realizar un ataque más ofensivo, salta al caballo enemigo enfrentando a Shoto de frente -Hola- saluda al intentar arrebatarse mutuamente los puntos... ambos luchan entre gritos de quienes sirven como base... tiene un buen taijutsu en un espacio limitado, piensa al inspeccionar la manera de su hermanito... pero no tiene la experiencia, es cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo abrume.

Esta por quitar esos puntos, ver divertido la mirada de pánico en los ojos impar.

La electricidad se enciende salvando a su hermanito de la humillación al distraerlo, Kaminari ha logrado aislarlo solo al invasor gracias a un plan de Yaoyorozu, piensa con aprobación... Pero no es nada para inhabilitarlo, puede la electricidad correr por su cuerpo pero apenas es nada (hay peores cosas, lo sabe... su tolerancia al dolor es tan alta que cualquiera se asustaría ahora).

-Excelente plan- halaga al niño rubio con una sonrisa que parece asustarlo, sin temor logra patearlo justo en la cara cortando el ataque y desequilibrando al caballo al dejarlo sin un contendiente... usa la cabeza de un molesto Tenya como base... el caballo se inclina a favor de la faltante -Nos vemos- se despide al dar un giro hacia atrás ignorando las llamas de un irritado Shoto, aterriza limpiamente en Ojiro -excelente atrapada- felicita feliz.

El chico de cola suspira impaciente al haber tenido un ataque de pánico momentáneo, su jinete era consciente de su existencia cercas y solo demuestra lo aterradora que es.

Shoto necesita mejorarlo al ver sus ojos llenos de furia fría, la temperatura se afecta a su humor y Hashirama no está nada intimidado, Tobi era peor... Tenya está preparando sus motores... están por dar el último intento de quitarle sus puntos aunque ahora no está seguro que sea lo único que quiera probar estos niños.

-TIME UP- gritan por los altavoces congelando cualquier acción siendo un poco anticlimático.

Hashirama suelta una carcajada alegre al ver la decepción de su hermanito que apaga cualquier genio fácilmente... también de ver a Bakugo cayendo de cara al suelo y Midoriya brotando de uno de los escondites mixtos de madera/hielo decepcionados -ESO FUE GENIAL- aplaude alegremente al bajar de su aliado... Hatsume salta a su posición chocando sus manos y Shoji alegremente levanta un pulgar... sus diez millones siguen con ellos al parecer los únicos de su equipo.

Alrededor muchos no están de acuerdo con su comentario o actitud (Bakugo siendo el más vocal), no le importa está muy feliz para molestarse.

-Ahora anunciaremos a los 4 ganadores- se escucha la voz de su profesor de inglés -Primer Lugar equipo Senju- inicia -Segundo lugar equipo Todoroki- continua -Tercer lugar equipo Bakugo y cuarto equipo Midoriya- aquí hay un llanto para el pecoso -Los próximos eventos comenzaran dentro de una hora ¡vamos a almorzar!-

Hashirama recibe a todos con un aura alegre desbordante escuchando con atención el entorno cada vez más vacío -Hicieron un excelente trabajo- felicita a quienes se están agrupando alrededor.

-Eres muy optimista, kero- Asui suspira un tanto infeliz de girar viendo el desastre de madera, hielo y quemaduras en esa parte del estadio, seguro tardaran en limpiarlo para el siguiente evento -no estoy satisfecha- aclara al pararse cercas -Felicidades a todos- añade al mirar alrededor.

-Fuiste tan aterradora, Senju-san-Ashido reclama con un puño adelante, nada negativa a ser superada.

-Puedes llamarme Hashirama- corrige como tantas veces.

-Solo lo olvido- Mina le sonríe con la misma alegría -Bakugo solo me escogió porque puedo usar mi quirk para contrarrestar tu madera y el hielo de Todoroki- le susurra conspirador -No creo que sea la forma correcta de usar mi peculiaridad-

-No, yo creo que solo es un uso... fue simple estrategia, Mina-chan- aclara comenzando a caminar fuera del estadio, seguro hizo el mejor desastre para limpiar... espera que no le pidan ayudar, en verdad tiene hambre.

-No fue genial que huyeras ¡nos subestimaste!- Tenya los aborda a medio camino ajustándose sus anteojos

Una carcajada -No los subestime, la estrategia de este evento es exhibirlos ¡era mejor alargar esta carrera y de paso divertirnos!- Hashirama explica entusiasmado recibiendo una ronda de consideración de sus compañeros ahora caminando en grupo.

-Fue innecesario golpear tan duro a Kaminari- Momo reclama desde su lugar, el rubio ahora con el cerebro frito da un pulgar ausente en su dirección con un parche en su nariz.

-Me emocione- Senju se disculpa no sin antes escuchar algunos susurros horrorizados, no puede defenderse cuando fue la pura emoción lo que la hizo el primer lugar y luego crear un laberinto... si, tal vez para estos pequeños eso no es un buen augurio para el futuro.

\- ¿Eres contra electricidad?- pregunta Midoriya desde la parte de atrás.

-Por supuesto que no- Hashirama responde mirando enfrente, Shoto tiene una nube pesimista en la parte izquierda del grupo mientras Bakugo al otro lado parece tan apático y furioso... ambos obviamente no quieren estar en ese grupo formado de la pura clase pero tampoco están alejándose ¡esto mejorara en mucho el trabajo en equipo futuro!

-Pero no reaccionaste en nada a ser electrocutado- Amonesta Sato un tanto inquieto, había sido víctima de esa ronda inicial y no fue agradable.

-Soy muy tolerante al dolor-

XXXXX

-No tienes que venir conmigo- Endevour protesta acaloradamente a su hija que ha decidido venir al almuerzo.

-Conociéndote solo serás una molestia para Shoto- Fuyumi dice tranquilamente.

-Perdió- espeta amargamente el hombre al bajar las escaleras con la lumbre de su traje de nuevo en acción -Eso merece consejos- añade pomposo recibiendo una mirada seca de "eso no me engaña, serás una espina en el costado para mi hermanito" haciéndolo suspirar exasperado -¿No tienes un hermano que conocer?- arquea la ceja.

-Buen intento, no estoy dejándote solo- replica planamente el shinobi sin darle una mirada.

Bufa porque es lo único que puede hacer, eso y darle su mejor mirada acalorada al engendro que se dice su hija -Supongo que contra un monstruo como esa mocosa, no hay muchas opciones ¿no?- dice moliendo los dientes tratando de aferrarse a esa excusa.

-Shoto es fuerte, estoy seguro encontrara su manera de resaltar, Enji- consuela con su voz tan plana que si no fuera porque la conoce se perdería el intento.

-Sabes que eso no me consuela, seguro no podemos cambiarlo de escuela- cuestiona tentador con sus llamas ondeando por algún viento callejero en el camino.

Esos ojos fríos lo mira inmutable, obviamente la negativa que se esperaba recibir.

-Simplemente no me dejas salir con la mía- se queja irritado, no quiere pensar que está pagando para merecer este ancla como hijo -al menos hiciste Takoyaki- cuestiona pedante obviamente cambiando el tema porque la batalla ya está perdida en ese extremo.

Un suspiro impaciente -Por supuesto...- contesta sin girar a mirar al hombre llama -soba para Shoto y pescado para mí- responde al sacar entre una nube de humo varias cajas de almuerzo que muestra con una pequeña sonrisa.

Endevour ya no se molesta en entender esta clase de brujerías, aunque es interesante los sellos de almacenamiento que tiene su hija en su piel (hecho con sangre, espeluznante)... todavía es triste que no pueda replicarlo en papel como le cuenta se podía en su vida anterior.

-Cuanto tiempo- alguien llama a sus espaldas, Enji se tensa y por la falta de reacción de su hija ya sabía que venía haciéndola ganadora de una mirada de "adviérteme imbécil" de su parte -Porque no tomamos un té juntos ¿Endeavour? Y me presentas a tu compañía-

-All Might- espeta con todo su rencor guardado solo para esta persona, aun siente este sentimiento de inferioridad que controla solo porque será molesto ganarse un sermón de Fuyumi... se gira para mirar a su más grande rival con esa sonrisa estúpida en su regio rostro.

El símbolo de paz es ajeno a las molestias que su presencia hace, caminando para acercarse a pasos cuidadosos -La última vez que hablamos fue hace 10 años cierto- pregunta mirando con algo con tensión a su hija.

Resopla porque ahí está el verdadero interés, se siente insultado pero lo permite porque es agradable saber que es su sangre lo que hace empalidecer al símbolo de paz -El detective Tsukauchi exagero, no come héroes en el desayuno... no va con su dieta- sonríe como tiburón ganando un despectivo resoplido.

-No, yo...- el símbolo de paz no es bueno mintiendo, otra cosa que se da cuenta rápidamente el observador héroe de la llama.

Un bufido al cruzarse de brazos arrogante -Mentir no te queda, ríndete y acéptalo- corta de mal humor -Fuyumi este es All Might, All Might este es Fuyumi... mi más grande castigo- presenta escuetamente ignorando el gesto escandalizado del otro por su comentario a su engendro.

-No seas infantil, Enji- corta su hijo mayor sin una pizca de ofensa, obviamente cualquier insulto está muy por debajo de ella para contestar.

Endevour le da una sonrisa de mierda de regreso.

Incomodo por este agresivo intercambio entre familiares, el héroe de paz se remueve y aclara la garganta llamando la atención -Es un placer conocerla joven Fuyumi-

-Nidaime está mejor, All Might- corrige sin nada de vergüenza.

-Bueno, Nidaime- el rubio repite con una sonrisa apretada.

Enji sabiendo lo que viene al detectar la desaprobación de su hijo da un paso atrás para cruzarse de brazos solo para disfrutar la vista, cualquier sentido de competitiva abandonada en ese momento de pura diversión.

Fuyumi tiene esa mirada cargada que intimida novatos, cruzado de brazos en su pequeño pero trabajado marco, la diferencia de estatura como siempre no es nada -es desagradable saber que intento sacar a nuestra agencia de la investigación previa al ataque de la USJ- lanza como una bomba.

Y ahí está el sentido de reproche por un mal trabajo que siempre ha sido una molestia para Enji, su hija era una perra para este tipo de cosas que considera un insulto a la profesión... en verdad lo aprecia ahora que no está dirigido a su persona (de hecho es algo que le divierte la mayor de las veces).

Un sonrojo escala en el rostro del símbolo de paz -No, no fue...- se calla porque eso sería culpar al director o al detective y no va con su moral traicionarlos -lo lamento- dice dejando caer sus hombros.

Enji casi se carcajea, por supuesto que Fuyumi sabe que no fue enteramente All Might... pero es tan relajante ver la humillación ajena, su hija le está dando ese aspecto de que sabe lo que piensa y no le importa -algo importante para interrumpir nuestro almuerzo- prefiere cuestionar con una ceja arqueada.

Aferrado como un sediento a un rio al cambio de tema, el rubio héroe gira para mirarlo como el mejor de los males -Oh realmente tengo preguntas para ti- dice como si recordara lo que verdaderamente vino, lavando un poco del sentido insultado del orgulloso segundo que pensó venia por su hija -quiero saber cómo criar a un sucesor ya que hiciste un excelente trabajo con el joven Todoroki-

Arquea la ceja por lo dicho tan fácilmente -¿Qué es lo que quieres?- repite cuidadoso dando un paso delante del rubio desconcertado por su dureza repentina, pero es que de repente esa frase hace que todo encaje de alguna manera torcida, culpa a Fuyumi de hacerlo pensar en dobles intenciones o en lo no dicho -¿tienes un sucesor?- acusa iluminado.

Volviendo a palidecer, All Might levanta las manos asustado en ademanes negativos de varias formas -NO... Por supuesto que no-

Sonríe como un tiburón alrededor de sangre, el fuego se aviva emocionado -oh hubieras empezado con esto... al menos ahora entiendo su renuencia en permitir involucrarme en la academia ¿es de la generación de Shoto?- comienza a divagar ignorando los intentos del símbolo de paz de contradecirlo pero ya esta tan profundo en la mierda como para negarlo.

En otra vida no hubiera sospechado.

Pero ahora viviendo con un paranoico shinobi que le gusta teorizar, ponerlo a prueba y ser una molestia general, bueno Enji no tardo en armar un escenario absolutamente encantador para sus planes.

-Mi hijo aplastara a tu sucesor- valientemente señala con alegría desbordante en ese acalorado corredor imaginando escenarios gloriosos, luego frunce el ceño -maldita sea, esta esa mocosa- murmura para sí mismo mirando el techo e ignorando como el primer héroe parece que han asesinado a su gato delante de sus ojos.

Fuyumi solo esconde su diversión aunque es muy visible en sus ojos, sabe que esa no es la razón para el intento de empujarlos lejos de los asuntos de la UA pero no está por corregirlo... ha atrapado uno de los secretos del símbolo de paz, es un buen logro para Enji -No eres muy sutil, All Might... creo que se lo comente al detective ¿no?- interrumpe al acercarse.

Endevour bufa al ver a su hija con acusación -figuras ¿lo sabias?-

-Por supuesto- Fuyumi le mira despectivamente.

-Sabes el nombre- pregunta impaciente el héroe ignorando el sonido de asfixia del otro.

-Por supuesto- acepta de buena gana la peliblanca.

-Me lo dirás- intenta el hombre de fuego con otra ceja arqueada las protestas del símbolo de paz son un eco lejano para sus oídos.

-En un corredor, no- niega la mujer fulminando al suspiro de alivio del rubio entrometido (aunque no lo sea, después de todo el tema es sobre él).

-Es tu gente la que ve esto- protesta Enji NO siendo infantil.

-Pero no estoy retrasando el almuerzo, Enji... Shoto debe estar esperándonos- les recuerda agitando las cajas de la comida con insistencia, obviamente sus tiempos eran contados y preciados desperdiciándolos en ese intercambio no le estaban agradando para nada.

-Oh bueno, pero no estoy olvidando que no me informaste- aclara Endevour a mirar directamente al perturbado espectador fornido -Recuerda esto All Might... mi sucesor aplastara al tuyo...- aclara alegremente (como un lobo a un cordero) -Y si quieres consejos de crianza...- levanta el pulgar a la impaciente hija -Fuyumi ciertamente me ayudo con eso- acepta no de buena gana pero disfrutando cada momento de agonía de su rival más grande.

Fuyumi ha dejado otra buena impresión.

La peliblanca parece complacida de que lo admitiera en voz alta, All Might parece que ha tragado un limón viéndose acorralado... como si la idea de convivir con su hija fuera nefasto y le encanta al número dos.

-Bueno creo que ya me dio hambre- Enji dice de buen humor al girarse para caminar por el corredor ajeno completamente al símbolo de paz clavado al fondo con un aura de completa pena y horror.

Sinceramente All Might no esperaba esto.

XXXXX

Shoto no estaba celoso.

No, por supuesto que no.

Pero ver a Senju-san aferrarse a SU hermana era algo que lo molestaba mucho después de perder contra ella solo alimenta las cenizas de su rivalidad, ignorando la mirada divertida del bastardo de su padre... pisoteo para arrancar a la niña del torso preciado de su respetada hermana mayor dándole el mejor desplante amenazante y funcionando como un obstáculo terco de fuego y hielo entre ellos.

-Shoto-kun~-Senju le da una de esas miradas de cachorro pateado.

-No estas abrazando a MI hermana- espeta protectoramente nada convencido con este intento obvio de manipulación -hay una línea que no debes pasar y es esa, respétala- dice convencido de la realidad de sus palabras.

Otro puchero Hashirama de hecho esta tan abatida, con sus hombros encorvados y lamentándose como un gato en medio de la lluvia -Pero no la he visto en mucho tiempo... quiero abrazarla más tiempo- su tono es quebrado casi real.

Shoto NO está convencido -Es MI hermana- le aclara a oídos sordos, está apartando convenientemente la porción de que son conocidos... las prioridades son tan extrañas en su mente y ahora no la cuestiona.

El rostro elegante de Senju esta tan dolido dando otra ronda de ojos tristes -Moh Enji-san- pide a su padre ayuda ¿Qué mierda?

Parpadeando con el mismo pensamiento de su hijo sobre la mierda, el héroe de la llama frunce el ceño burlón -a mí no me metas, mocosa... estas sola en ese barco- levanta su palma dispuesto a ignorar el nuevo lamento de su compañera de clases que salta formalidades como si nada.

Pero la mano de su hermana lo aparta del camino dándole un sentido de caída en su estómago -¿Fu?- pregunta a la espalda pero se asilencia cuando ve como golpea duramente la cabeza de su compañera de escuela con fuerza, haciéndola chillar de cuclillas.

-Tobi- grita Senju tapándose el área adolorida pero se muerde el labio para no decir nada sin el valor de enderezarse ahí donde esta encorvada.

La mirada funesta de Fuyumi puede sentirse desde la posición de Shoto y ahora cree que en verdad no debe interponerse por mas incomodo que esta por esa familiaridad que no entiende... todos en casa saben que no es prudente molestarla cuando de hecho ya está furiosa.

Una furia tranquila que derriba paredes y envía a su padre al hospital.

-Vamos Shoto, debemos dejarlos solos- Endevour está empujándolo al otro lado del corredor, tiene cajas de almuerzo bajo su brazo e ignora fácilmente el silencio que ha caído entre su hermana y su compañera de clase.

El bicolor quiere clava los talones en el suelo, pero el héroe de la llama fácilmente lo toma bajo su brazo como un costal que no pesa, odia esto pero no evita tratar y fallar de mirar detrás... debería quemarlo pero eso sería amonestado más tarde, lo sabe... Fuyumi es estricta en las apariencias que dan al exterior -Pero...-

-Nada de peros... tú como yo no tocaremos esa mierda ni con un palo de 10 metros- espeta irritado el hombre caminando por los corredores evidenciándose que sabe más que él.

Hay más gente y todos miran... Shoto no se molesta en fingir que no está enojado ya sea por el trato o dejar a su hermana atrás.

-Tenemos que platicar sobre tu rendimiento en las pruebas- continua el héroe de la llama casualmente.

Gira sus ojos impaciente aun colgando bajo el brazo de su padre solo para ser una carga a estas alturas -Figuras, aprovechas que Fu no está viniendo-

-En efecto- Endevour acepta de buena gana pasando de largo a tanta gente ¿No tienen un lugar para estar? Esta seguro vio al jodido Kamui Woods en algún lado... adivina que para el final del día ya tendrán una broma a su costa... estará enviando al anbu a callarlo y tumbar cualquier foto en redes sociales.

-Le estoy ayudando en ponerte una trampa-Shoto se regodea abandonando solo un poco la idea de su hermana con su compañera de clases, felizmente empieza a planear y seguro Fu estará contenta de su idea.

-No seas infantil Shoto, tengo mis razones ¡eres el próximo número 1!- agitado Endevour amonesta, aunque sabe es inútil... tendrá que cuidarse los próximos días, al menos el baño esta fuera de esas pestes.

-Hay más competencia-Shoto dice apático aunque interiormente muy molesto.

-Lo sé, intente cambiarte de escuela pero Fuyumi es una perra- Enji suspira al llegar por fin al final de ese laberinto que es el interior del estadio, el aire es bueno y cerca hay árboles suficientes para ofrecer una excelente cubierta del sol y otras personas.

Una sonrisa divertida ilumina su gesto, ahora llegando a la parte externa del campus bajo la atenta mirada de varias cámaras de seguridad... la paranoia es de familia y ninguno está comiendo comida hecha por otros -No estoy siendo regañado-

Un bufido de Endevour al dejarlo caer en el césped sin miramientos.

Shoto solo planea como enfrentar a Senju-san por ese desarrollo misterioso con su hermana, ahora su rivalidad mayormente alimentada con este detalle (pero no le interesa saber, desde pequeño es consciente de no hacer preguntas cuyas respuestas no le gustaran... Fuyumi no es la misma Fuyumi que conoció antes de _ese _día... lo sabe pero calla y otorga)

XXXXX

Ha estado comiendo su sopa de hongos mixtos en seiza en ese suelo del corredor convenientemente abandonado en completo silencio castigado desde que los dejaron solos, escuchando a Tobi reclamarle por su descuido a la hora de contenerse o llamando de esa forma la atención a su persona.

Tiene otro rostro, otra complexión pero sigue siendo el mismo Tobirama al que pudo reconocer rápidamente causándole una alegría infinita y desbordante... ser regañado es anticlimático pero esperado... simplemente Hashirama suspira contento cuando finaliza la comida interrumpiendo el dialogo de castigo.

-No has cambiado nada- añade cariñoso a quien se alza encima de su posición seiza -y en una situación completamente diferente ¡eres tan alta!-

-Eres una versión de ese Madara- espeta de mal humor la ahora Fuyumi.

No se cansa de mirarla, tiene tanto de Shoto y le lastima saber que no tendrá ese tipo de familiaridad con los que ya siente como sus hermanos ¡Enji es tan genial pero no le ayudo en nada como uno de sus hermanos!

Se ríe de manera acuosa porque de hecho es como su amigo con ese cabello desastroso que lo caracterizaba, su garganta se cierra solo en su memoria pero también recuerda la última vez que vio a Tobi... mucho antes de la cuarta guerra ninja a la que fueron convocados y no tuvieron el tiempo para dialogar, para enfrentar su despedida aquella vez -Oh Tobi, lo lamento tanto por haberte dejado tan pronto-

Se tensa negándose a mirarlo por el tema de elección, ha dado la espalda tercamente y se queda en silencio -Fuiste un tonto-

Está llorando, un verdadero llanto lejos del dramático que le gusta usar porque esa situación se pudo haber evitado si tan solo lo hubiera escuchado, cuantos años hubiera vivido de ser así... las consecuencias de eso, seguro fueron desastrosas y de solo pensar en cuatro guerras después de su muerte... no teme adivinar que fue el culpable de la primera -Lo fui, todavía lo soy-

-Ahora no tienes que fingir... ahora no tienes que hacer cosas dolorosas, hermano...- la voz de Tobi es fuerte en ese corredor, aun se niega a voltear a ver a su mayor inspiración.

-No hay niños compitiendo a muerte... ni nadie tan pequeño con ojos muertos y sin pasión- complemente Hashirama con su voz tan rota y cansada, a veces sueña con despertar en el campo de batalla... a veces piensa que esto es solo un genjutsu -Este era mi sueño, uno que no pensé a gran escala- lamenta en voz alta.. Si hubiera sido más ambicioso, tal vez más capaz... hubiera logrado unificar al menos algo.

Sus esperanzas lo mataron al final.

-No era el trabajo de una generación, Hermano- advierte Tobirama aun negándose a mirarlo -Y en esta oportunidad, no tenemos que matar para vivir-

Hashirama se limpia el rostro con su manga, hace una mueca sabiendo que no dejara de llorar pronto... si no fuera por su regeneración tendría los ojos hinchados para el evento principal -A veces siento que no lo merezco-

-No digas tonterías, de los dos...-Tobirama muerde al mirarlo con vehemencia -tú lo mereces más- espeta.

Niega para sí mismo -Nunca llegaremos a ninguna conclusión si continuamos en esa línea... el sabio nos dios esto... ahora no podemos quejarnos ¿no?- Hashirama resopla al invitar a su hermanito a sentarse delante como en los viejos tiempos -Te deje de buscar- admite.

-Yo no sabía que debía buscarte- acepta sentándose con un suspiro, nadie pasara por ese pasillo... su gente se ha asegurado de eso.

-Shoto no debería tener esa sombra en sus ojos- empieza Hashirama con desaprobación en dirección al otro.

Se encoge de hombros -El daño ya estaba hecho, pude mejorarlo a partir de ahí...- informa con apatía -Shoto es un buen niño al igual que Natsuo-

-Tenemos hermanos- canturrea Hashirama con voz soñadora y contenta aun rastros de lágrimas en su rostro.

-Tenemos hermanos- está de acuerdo el peliblanco en compartir.

-Enji es algo aterrador- el shodaime se burla con optimismo del mero recuerdo del hombre, no hay necesidad de presentarse y le agrada saber que igualmente mostro costumbre sobre su aparición.

-El piensa lo mismo de ti-Tobirama replica secamente.

Un puchero por lo dicho aunque sus ojos son curiosos -Sabe ¿no es así?-

-Lo sabe- confirma el hermano.

-Confió en tu juicio, Tobi... por lo que veo, el niño es confiable- aprueba el shodaime aunque no entiende, tampoco preguntara el cómo de los dos... fue él el que conto su historia -No quiso ayudarme- prefiere quejarse.

-No te ayudara de buena gana, piensa que eres una molestia que opacara a Shoto- sinceridad es el segundo nombre de Tobirama.

Otro puchero desolado, ahora su rostro está seco y el peso del inicio se ha levantado por el momento -No es Butsuma-

-No, nunca lo fue... aun en sus malos tiempos, no era ni tan cruel como él- confirma el peliblanco con una pequeña sonrisa.

-FIN DE LA PAUSA PARA EL ALMUERZO- la voz de Present Mic resuena por todo el corredor interrumpiendo su agradable conversación, ambos hermanos en diferentes rasgos se miran unos segundos para levantarse del suelo donde estaban.

-No te excedas- advierte Tobirama al comenzar a caminar al interior del lugar, su hambre olvidada y esperando que Enji no haya aprovechado esto para hostigar a Shoto... conociéndolo, lo hizo como el bastardo oportunista que es.

-No te pierdas tanto Tobi y asegúrate de avisarme cuando regreses- Hashirama le recuerda con una de esas sonrisas alegres que nunca debieron extinguirse.

-Lo dudo, no quiero ser abordado de nuevo por tu molesta esencia- dice de buena gana con una sonrisa suave al depresivo hermano mayor -fue bueno verte, Hashirama-

-Fue bueno verte, Tobirama- el abrazo es cálido al ofrecerlo, si cierra sus ojos son ellos mismos... en el bosque amado... en la aldea creada... se separan con otra ronda de miradas cómplices al caminar cada uno en direcciones contrarias.

Los temas serios se hablaran en otra reunión.

Ambos como Hokages tienen la responsabilidad de cuidar a estos niños de cualquier sombra.

Pero están seguros tienen tiempo.

XXXXX

-¡Que paso con la clase A!-Se escucha la sorpresa del narrador en las bocinas.

Uraraka está sumamente avergonzada al igual que las otras chicas ahora que se percatan que fueron totalmente engañadas por Mineta de vestirse como animadoras... paradas en una línea recta en el campus... se siente humillada ante todos los susurros o malas miradas.

-¡Porque no me esperaron!- Senju-san se acerca mirándolas ávidamente con unos ojos traicionados al compararse sus vestimentas, obviamente se salvó de ser engañada al haber estado lejos de ellos en el almuerzo -yo también quiero animar- protesta dispuesta a girarse para ir a cambiarse como ellas.

Jiro la agarra del cuello evitando eso -no es necesario, Senju-san- dice con esfuerzo al haber sido casi arrastrada por la otra chica, la suelta y le da una mirada cansada señalando a sus espaldas.

Momo estaba encorvada de pura pena -Como pude caer en ese juego idiota de Mineta...- susurra febrilmente arrepentida, fue la que convenció al resto e hizo el trabajo más fácil para el pervertido.

Todas pueden escuchar al chico morado junto con Kaminari lamentando no haber logrado que Senju vistiera lo mismo que ellas... casi reclamando a Jiro por evitar que se cambiara.

Parpadeando confundida de un lado a otro, la chica que ha impresionado el festival deportivo se pone de cuclillas cercas de la avergonzada -Oh... vamos no es tan malo, se ven bien frescas y agradables- consuela con una encantadora sonrisa.

-Te estás perdiendo el punto, Senju-san- Uraraka resopla aunque algo divertida porque de hecho, la falda les da más ventilación.

-Hashirama... solo Hashirama- protesta al agitar su tupido cabello con cansancio al enderezarse -Pero tenemos tiempo para el próximo evento...- se ilumina como un fuego artificial -Estar con alto estrés es malo para la juventud ¡Podemos animar mientras tanto!- aplaude jovialmente.

-Ribbit... te estas divirtiendo ¿no?- Asui respira con una pequeña sonrisa de rana.

Pateando alegremente -Por supuesto ¡es parte del festival!- luego se encorva -pero no dejaron vestirme como ustedes... - dice deprimida -Pero ya no hay tiempo para esto ¡Vamos!- levanta su puño en un completo cumulo de optimismo pasando de estados emocionales varias veces que dejan a todas mareadas y divertidas.

Uraraka ríe brillante al comenzar a caminar a donde un nuevo escenario se alzaba, estaba totalmente sorprendida de la rapidez en la que limpiaron el estadio del desastre anterior y no desea preguntar... escucha la cálida voz de Hashirama-san al fondo y a veces se pregunta cómo es que suena tan serena y confiada con tanta presión sobre sus hombros como si el resto que los observan desde las gradas no existieran (ahora se ha acostumbrado, pero no deja de tener una sensación molesta en su espalda).

Se anuncia el torneo de la voz entusiasmada de Midnight.

El sorteo es fácil para todos, Uraraka no deja de mirar inquieta cuando saldría su nombre... ve con asombro cada uno de los que aparecen en la pantalla y adivina que será tan emocionante... cuando al fin sale en la rifa, es el último y quiere desmayarse de solo pensar enfrentar a un tipo tan difícil como Bakugo quien le da esa mirada de odio universal que la pone tan nerviosa.

-No te preocupes, estarás bien- Senju ya está junto a ella con una sonrisa gentil, pompones esponjosos en sus manos seguro salidos de Momo y sin el traje de animadora aunque seguro no porque no lo quiera.

-Quisiera tener tu confianza, Hashirama-san-arrastra sus pies siguiendo al resto de las niñas, ahora que han sido despedidos para la pausa de eventos recreativos que corresponden a los que no participaran en la última fase del festival... tienen que salir del lugar.

Una risa divertida de la morena -Es algo que fácilmente puedes construir, no lo olvides Ochako-chan- le recuerda amablemente con un apretón amistoso en su hombro -HAT-CHAN ¿TE UNES?- cambia de foco a algo más atrás de ellas haciendo un saludo efusivo.

Lentes, cabello rosa y una sonrisa emocionada... la chica que hizo equipo con Senju se acerca a la clase A mirando sin incomodidad -¿Qué hacen?-

-Vamos a animar- Hashirama dice con las manos en su cadera, una sonrisa deslumbrante y mirando el campus desde el borde donde será desmontado el escenario para preparar para los eventos pequeños que siguen.

-No es necesario unirse- Momo interrumpe antes de que puedan meter a alguien más en su complicada situación.

-Oh ¿Puedo mostrar a mis bebés?- Ojos sin parpadear pregunta deliberadamente.

-Por supuesto- aprueba con un pulgar arriba Hashirama, como si hubiera algo que el resto no entiende del todo.

-Ribbit... creo que aquí están perdiendo el punto- Asui canturrea con un dedo bajo su barbilla, las niñas torpemente están ahí al borde del camino conforme el resto se empieza a organizar.

-Creo que no sienten vergüenza- murmura Jiro con un suspiro lamentable.

-Para mí está bien ¡mucho más gente mejor!- Mina levanta el puño entusiasta brincando alrededor de Hashirama y la que se presentó como Hatsume quien saca algunas cosas que flotan con pantallas iluminándose llamativamente.

Ochako abandono el nerviosismo del torneo, la vergüenza de estar vestida de esta manera... sonrío alegre de saltar animando a su clase durante la siguientes actividades con los gritos de Hashirama, Mina y Hatsume tan cercas de su posición con Asui moviéndose igualmente aunque difícil de entender con su rostro en blanco... Jiro ha decidido solo apartarse pero se mantiene dentro de su estela... Momo suspira pero agita los pompones no pudiendo romper de todo su actitud.

Se divierten tanto.

En un instante, llego la hora del torneo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno uno algo largo?

Aisawa solo acumula preguntas para la mocosa molesta.

Nedzu despierta su interes en Hashirama.

Shoto esta siendo un celoso territorial, la idea de compartir con la que considera su rival le esta quemando por dentro... se parece tanto a Enji en ese aspecto.

All Might teniendo la primera impresion del Nidaime, esta completamente de acuerdo con el detective y no solo se escucha... se ve tan intimidante (algo que chismea al pobre policia que se asegurara de nunca conocer en persona)

Endevour siendo aun mas observador, después de vivir varios años con Tobirama debio de haber mejorado en eso o morir (no literalmente, pero se sentiria de esa manera).

Hashirama y Tobirama tuvieron su encuentro, el segundo dejo pasar el primer abrazo incumpliendo su promesa de golpearlo a primera vista... el primero llorando de felicidad... seguro hubiera llorado mas si supiera como murió Tobi.

Hashirama siendo tan social.

Bakugo guardando toda su furia dentro de si mismo, esta muy amargo porque no solo Deku sino la perra de madera se burlaron de el durante el segundo evento (no fue asi, pero asi lo sintio).

Izuku sintiendo que esta defraudando a All Might.

Kamui Woods solo tuvo una pasantia en la agencia de Endevour, pero aprendio tanto sobre si mismo o el entorno que siempre ha estado agradecido no solo con el heroe sino con la heroina que fue su sempai en ese entonces.

Neah20 fuera.

Cuidense mucho, nos leemos en el proximo.


	18. Chapter 18

Mision 10: Un examen Chunin sin ser Shinobi, ni matar, ni mutilar... solo héroes IV

Kaminari estaba sumamente nervioso.

Encerrado en la sala de espera solitaria, sentado en su mesa sin adornos con una sonrisa nerviosa, sudando a mares y aun el dolor fantasma de su nariz... siente que su estómago se revuelve de pura incertidumbre, emoción y algo de miedo por lo que viene.

Es como estar en el filo del barranco con la única opción de saltar.

Midoriya y ese chico de clase general ya se enfrentaron... lo escucho todo en voz del profesor de inglés distrayéndolo un poco de su inminente turno dentro de esa sala abandonada de kami.

Luego Todoroki contra Sero que esperaba duraba lo suficiente, pero desgraciadamente se acabó rápido... casi decepcionante, estaría burlándose de esto con el chico de la cinta cuando regresen a las clases normales.

Pero era su turno.

Solo estaban limpiando el escenario del excesivo poder de Todoroki, pero Kaminari comenzó a inquietarse aún más de lo que ya estaba... respirar no ayudaba... pensar en las tonterías de Mineta tampoco... ni las niñas disfrazadas de animadoras lo distrajo.

Lo llamaron en instantes haciéndolo brincar de su asiento casi tirando la silla en el proceso, trago un nudo de su garganta y reunió todo el valor que pudo para salir sin temblar... no estuviera tan afectado si supiera que su quirk tiene la oportunidad, pero sabe será inútil... el dolor fantasma de su nariz le recuerda que fallara por algo tan simple.

No está preparado para enfrentar a un contrincante inmune a su electricidad.

El sonido de la gente es aun sorprendente de registrar, ser mirado y televisado aún era grandioso, escucha a Midnight apenas anunciándole junto con Present Mic... se siente tonto al comenzar a subir al ring, aun mas estúpido al ver al otro lado a su enemigo en este turno tan compuesto que le envidia.

Senju le da una sonrisa cálida, amistosa y paciente... era extraño para Kaminari, siempre recordaba a su abuelo cada vez que era objetivo de tales gestos naturales de su compañera de clase... casi olvidaba que era la misma que dormía descaradamente en clase, abordaba al profesor intentando abrazar y sonreía abiertamente sin importarle que muchos la miraran como si estuviera loca... es la misma que destrozo la carrera con una enorme rama, creo laberintos y no se inmuto por el estrés de ser objetivo de tantos hostiles, ni grito cuando la electrocuto... nunca la entenderían, comprendió en ese mismo momento habiendo visto tantas fases durante el festival que opacan en mucho lo conocido de los días anteriores.

Kaminari estaba de acuerdo con Mineta de que era una niña bonita de ver, pero ahora frente a frente esperando el inicio de la lucha... nunca había estado tan aterrado de desafiarla, como si su instinto le advirtiera que no tiene oportunidad, que ese delante es una montaña que no temblara por sus intentos.

-COMIENCEN- Midnight grita.

En una posición defensiva, la electricidad vibra debajo de su piel lista para usar... pero ella simplemente lo mira, con una gran sonrisa de las que comúnmente usa... el brillo en sus ojos es de emoción... en un parpadeo ya la tiene delante haciéndolo brincar (chillar) hacia atrás en un ataque que se expande por todo el cemento sin dirigirse a su objetivo.

-Controla tus nervios, Kaminari-kun- le advierte la divertida enemiga al girarse ágilmente fuera de la electricidad vaciándose en el suelo -Enfócate... intenta de nuevo- aconseja tranquilamente a unos pasos en una postura marcial.

Parpadea -¿No vas a usar tu quirk?- pregunta tontamente ignorando el consejo y que ha desperdiciado una buena cantidad de energía en la nada, reduciendo su oportunidad de ganar en su ataque de pánico.

-Y hacerlo aburrido- pregunta con una ceja arqueada sin borrar en nada su entusiasmo de su cara -vamos Kaminari-kun, tenemos tiempo... que mejor que enseñarte a través de tus debilidades en el momento- aplaude conciliador.

Frunce el ceño ofendido pero no puede replicar nada ingenioso.

Pero ella se instala en una postura sin huecos esperando pacientemente, Kaminari no es experto en cualquier disciplina pero puede verlo en instantes, es una invitación a imitar... suspira dolorosamente ignorando a la heroína +18 que intenta entender lo que está sucediendo entre los contrincantes... luego esta Present Mic igualmente confundido... se lanza, pero es como bailar alrededor de alguien escurridizo.

Los consejos vuelan a su dirección junto con las correcciones en la postura, Kaminari los absorbe de mala gana y se ajusta... es un tanto molesto que alguien de su misma edad te hable con tanta experiencia, como si supiera tanto o más que uno y tenga todo el derecho de corregirte... de un talento natural moldeándolo... pero rueda con eso, se ha resignado a no comprender a su enemigo mientras siguen luchando sin quirk bajo la atenta mirada de tantos ojos.

Midnight emocionada relata sobre la juventud mientras Present Mic hace lo mismo desde los altavoces.

Avergonzadamente no está en condiciones para seguir, la electricidad vuelve al poco tiempo e intenta erróneamente freír a su enemigo distraído... pero ella simplemente golpea como una lanza en su pecho con su palma abierta como si ser electrocutada no fuera nada (otra vez), le quita el aire y lo empuja una distancia considerable de su proximidad, cae sobre su trasero sin aliento... duele mucho más que la nariz.

Sus acciones rompieron el aire de enseñanza alrededor de Senju que se para a unos metros de distancia con su cabello aún más revuelto a causa de la estática, obviamente lo mira con ojos de cansancio y una sonrisa de entendimiento que le hace vibrar de miedo de haberla insultado.

-Supongo que terminamos ¿no?- le dice con un largo suspiro, defraudada de no seguir enseñando pero sin tomarlo personal al contrario, había seriedad en su postura que le indicaba que los próximos movimientos quizás no tendría oportunidad de evitar ni ser enseñados.

Kaminari se arrepintió mucho cuando al final de todo, viendo el cielo azul con la mínima lucidez... fue golpeado sin piedad, le duele todo y tuvieron que sacarlo en camilla con las palabras de aliento de Senju-san en el fondo tan alegre e intacta como al inicio... mientras es llevado piensa en que perder es tan amargo cuando se da cuenta que en ningún momento ella uso sus habilidades, lo abrumo con puros puños y patadas sin despeinarse ni perturbarse por sus vanas defensas.

De alguna forma sintió que fue un juego.

Y que en ningún momento Senju-san dio todo.

XXXXX

Había estado murmurando en todo el evento.

Midoriya estaba tan sumergido en escribir, murmurar y leer que era una increíble distracción para Uraraka que estaba sentada a su lado, atrapando algunas cosas interesantes sobre Kaminari o Senju... era un poco divertido para ver que se ha recuperado de esa aura depresiva que lo ha estado apagando desde que empezó el evento.

Uraraka sabe que Deku se siente fracasado, que tal vez el festival deportivo le está quitando mucho o se está presionando tanto... los rivales son grandes, no solo lo abruman a él... ella igualmente siente que se está quedando atrás, muy atrás si se compara con alguien como Senju-san.

-Apenas has terminado tu turno y ya estás pensando en tácticas para el futuro- interrumpió al acercarse un poco al atrapado compañero de clases que salto en su lugar obviamente no esperando que le hablaran... dispuesta a ignorar sus negros pensamientos a favor de tratar de distraerse mutuamente.

Sudando con una sonrisa nerviosa -eeeeh- dice tontamente mirándola con esos ojos grandes -¿No? Por el momento... más bien esto lo hago como pasatiempo- dice nerviosamente Izuku pasando sus manos por su libreta en un intento de concentrarse en la conversación -Además es una gran oportunidad para ver las habilidades de todos... - se excusa prontamente.

La joven le sonríe jovialmente a su frenesí.

-Mira, mira- dice Izuku con entusiasmo al ver que su pasatiempo no es juzgado por la niña -Tengo casi todas las habilidades de la clase A apuntadas... me es un poco difícil atrapar la naturaleza de Senju-san... pero también tengo el "Zero Gravity" tuyo- demuestra la hoja donde apunto diligentemente el quirk de la gravedad en todas las oportunidades que ha tenido de ver en acción a sus compañeros.

Uraraka está sumamente sorprendida con ojos abiertos puede ver los bocetos, debilidades y notas un tanto abrumadoras de su propia peculiaridad... se siente tan fuera de lugar, Deku es tan inspirador y luego esta gente como Tenya o Senju... cada uno con una voluntad que le hacen insegura, ellos son tan heroicos que todavía se avergüenza que sea el dinero lo que la trajo a esta profesión.

El encuentro de Tenya contra la chica de apoyo inicio atrayendo a Deku a volver en su burbuja de murmullos y observaciones, Uraraka mira la seriedad del presidente de clase sonriendo solo de la pura jovialidad de la niña de apoyo que choca indudablemente... conoció ligeramente a Hatsume durante los pequeños eventos recreativos y aprendió su manera peculiar de pensar que encaja tan bien con alguien como Mina o Senju del entusiasmo... pobre de Tenya.

-Hat-chan en verdad se divierte- la voz apasionada de Hashirama llama su atención, apareciendo con un ondeo de mano y una bandeja de ¿palomitas? en la otra, se sienta al lado de Uraraka con una atenta sonrisa al escenario tan fresca como al inicio.

Es injusto que no esté cansada o estresada, que Senju esté tan compuesta.

Abandonando cualquier pensamiento incomodo de inferioridad, le sonríe ligeramente a la recién llegada que le ofrece sin dudar un poco de sus botanas -Sí, lo hace- Uraraka murmura con algunas palomitas en su boca.

-Cada uno está mostrando una impresionante voluntad de fuego-

Una risita pequeña al balbuceo de Deku al otro lado, enfocándose de nuevo a la despeinada chica -¿Voluntad de fuego?- pregunta con verdadera curiosidad, escucho su grito y su reclamo a esa frase pero nadie la ha cuestionado.

Senju le da una sonrisa suave -es la capacidad de amar, creer, proteger y luchar por el bien ajeno... siguiendo las hazañas de las generaciones anteriores- explica tan paciente con un brillo nostálgico en sus oscuros ojos.

Uraraka se remueve incomoda bajo el entendimiento de tal frase casi una ideología que pesa en el aire -Se escucha muy profundo- dice al mirar sus manos en miles de pensamientos que la abruman olvidando solo un poco su propio estrés -Yo solo lo hago por dinero- balbucea.

-Te equivocas, Ochako-chan- dice usando su nombre atrayendo su mirada a la chica que le da un gesto tan cálido de comprensión -Por lo que escuche fue por tus padres, tu necesidad de ayudar... de protegerlos... en el camino encontraras aún más motivantes dignos pero tu voluntad estuvo ahí desde el principio... no te desprecies solo por no coincidir con una honorable motivación a los ojos de otros-

El sonido de los espectadores, Deku murmurando a millas por segundo pero ahora para Uraraka solo existe el consuelo llenándola en su pecho... sus amigos se lo habían dicho antes, pero escucharla de ella quien ha aplastado todos a su paso es un poco conmovedor -Siempre sabes que decir- dice con verdadera alegría.

-Por supuesto ¡Tengo que animar a todos los jóvenes!- Senju da un pulgar arriba bulliciosamente casi tirando las palomitas en el camino.

-Eres de nuestra edad- protesta bromeando Uraraka golpeando ligeramente el hombro de forma amistosa a la otra niña.

-Pero no me siento así- una mirada llena de pesar embarga los ojos siempre brillantes de la joven.

Parpadeando ligeramente por una emoción que no comprende, la victoria de Tenya es anunciada y ambas voltean para ver el drama desarrollándose en el fondo... se pone de pie con un entusiasmo más digno para su turno... se despide ligeramente de Deku y da un ondeo a la alegre Hashirama para ir a prepararse para su inminente encuentro.

XXXXX

-Alguien prometedor- pregunto Endevour cansadamente.

Escapar de una trampa le ha hecho perder valioso tiempo de observación, al menos fue en una localidad solitaria donde su humillación seria silenciosa... no cuenta las cámaras, estos tipos no dirán nada al ser tan herméticos como una tumba... da un vistazo a las pantallas, el chico de cabeza de pájaro contra una niña.

Es obvio quien ganara en ese punto.

-Me perdí a la mocosa- se lamenta al saber que su pregunta fue ignorada como el viento, poniéndose al lado de su ingrata hija que sigue en esa actitud silenciosa antinatural... no le cuestiona sobre su reencuentro o sobre lo perra que fue castigarlo cuando tenía todo el derecho de aleccionar el rendimiento de Shoto... obviamente no hay buen humor en el aire.

-Sigue olvidando que no es un maestro-

Endevour hace una mueca que controla muy bien en su regio rostro, no mira abiertamente a Fuyumi -También lo olvidabas- le recuerda no tan amablemente, esos años fueron un infierno que no sabe cómo supero con su orgullo intacto (casi).

No tiene defensa para esa acusación, Tobirama vivió enseñando a los más jóvenes al igual que Hashirama... murió enseñando... era la profesión más gratificante que obtuvo en su vida, a veces suele pensar en volver a ejercer... cuando termine de aprender todo lo que este mundo ofrezca y probar tantas teorías... luego mira la pantalla, recordando a su hermano... ambos no evitaban aconsejar a los más jóvenes no importa si tenían la misma edad física.

-Al menos fue sutil- prefiere decir en voz alta Tobirama, pero sabe que no importa... Nedzu seguro la ha notado, solo espera que como él... no sea un experimento a rodar por todos los años que vienen en esta academia para Hashirama, fue un divertido juego de estira y empuja que ambos aun a estas alturas y después de su graduación, no han dejado de jugar.

Pero Hashirama nunca fue apto para el tipo de diversión que el Nidaime favorecía, la fría política y manipulaciones no eran sus favoritas... eso no significa que no era un prodigio en eso, el director era mejor no antagonizar al shodaime.

-Conociendo mi mala suerte, estoy seguro se enfrentara a Shoto- Enji respira con descontento, sabiendo que su hijo tendrá la mala suerte de luchar contra ese monstruo solo... conociéndolo, habrá ignorado sus consejos de no subestimarla.

Tobirama no contesta, solo se tensa ligeramente ante la idea de que sus dos hermanos estén en un fuego cruzado... Hashirama no lo lastimara, pero Shoto ha demostrado ser temperamental por cualquier emoción que haya despertado el día de hoy... suspira pacientemente, era mejor ser neutral en el caso.

-A la mierda- jura Enji cuando amablemente uno de estos "anbu" le pasa el diagrama de enfrentamientos demostrando que es un hecho que su pequeño prodigio se enfrentara al monstruo disfrazado de tonta niña -te culpo- es lo único que dice al apuntar groseramente al hijo más difícil que ha engendrado (bueno, en lo que se ha convertido... la antigua Fuyumi era tan suave que casi siempre olvidaba que tenía una hija).

Un desplante de "Madura" que Nidaime lanza a su progenitor en este mundo, se dedica a mirar el interesante encuentro entre el chico explosivo y una niña que controla la gravedad... ambos de la clase de sus hermanos (nombres, medidas y cumpleaños bien estudiados)... ambos como esperaba eran prometedores a considerar, sobretodo disciplinar al rubio y ayudar a la castaña a encontrar una columna vertebral.

XXXXX

Los asientos están llenos con todos los ganadores para la siguiente fase.

Hashirama le agrada estar en medio de tantos niños prometedores conviviendo y compartiendo algunas botanas que puede o no haber traído para esa función... Tenya aún sigue con su aura depresiva después de que Hatsume jugo durante su enfrentamiento sentado a su lado, Midoriya al otro aún tiene su libreta afuera algo que secretamente planea robar y revisar solo por precaución... Shoji está dormitando y Ashido aplaude entusiasmada... Todoroki junto con Tokoyami son los más distantes al disturbio en esa fila.

A sus espaldas alineadas están los otros niños de ambas clases heroicas.

Se siente tan vivo.

Tararea tan pronto comienza el enfrentamiento, silba impresionado de la agresividad de Bakugo que no duda en atacar cruelmente a Uraraka quien esquiva ágilmente... Midoriya y Tenya intercambian observaciones claras sobre el primer lanzamiento entre ellos, Hashirama en medio escucha claramente... el eco del narrador y los otros niños es constante a sus sentidos.

-No creen que está siendo muy duro- Mina balbucea viendo con un sudor corriendo su sien las explosiones constantes y como su amiga se arrastra por todo el espacio.

-Tiene una vista tan aguda, casi no le permite hacer nada- Sero murmura con asombro viendo a su compañera sin oportunidad de acercarse a Bakugo.

-Con esa velocidad de reacción, ni siquiera una pantalla de humo sería útil- Kaminari es claro a unos asientos detrás de ellos, los moretones son claros al igual que algunos rasguños pero tan capaz de estar presente a pesar de haber perdido humildemente -ese chico da miedo- agrega nerviosamente agradecido que Senju haya sido más suave.

Hashirama vibra por la capacidad de todos los niños de juzgar el enfrentamiento, hay validas observaciones y otras un tanto injustas... en algún momento cada uno de los espectadores comienza a reprobar la ferocidad de Bakugo, abucheándolo en voz alta... enojándolo porque estas personas no entienden la voluntad de fuego que está viendo en ese ring.

Graciosamente Eriase los calma con palabras acertadas desde el altavoz.

Aunque la actitud de Bakugo-kun necesita ser limada con urgencia.

-Vaya, el profesor Aisawa si estaba enojado- murmura Ashido un tanto nerviosa por todo el silencio entre los espectadores.

-Quien no estaría enojado, juzgando sin en verdad entender el valor de esta pelea-Hashirama dice al poner una palomita fría en su boca sabe que lo miran pero simplemente sigue observando el escenario donde las explosiones continúan constantemente... ahora la estrategia de Ochako-chan era visible a sus ojos.

Escuchar de otros explicarle a los más distraídos le saco una sonrisa al shodaime.

Los escombros flotan encima de Bakugo ahora que todo es más claro, la táctica es simple y la aprueba de todo corazón cuando comienzan a caer por el retiro del quirk de gravedad... sin embargo, una gran explosión anula cualquier ventaja tan grande que lo llena de ligeros recuerdos de guerra.

Es un tanto triste ver perder a una niña tan valiente.

Pero las capacidades son tan diferentes y la resistencia tiene un largo camino en el cuerpo de la pequeña... Bakugo es el ganador, como Shodaime lo aprueba... fue quizás el evento más revelador de todo este festival.

XXXXX

Midoriya acaba de dejar a Uraraka en su sala de espera.

Camina por los pasillos oscuros con la culpa de no poder animarla tanto como ella hizo con anterioridad, estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que casi se topa con alguien que broto acompañado de una oleada de calor asfixiante... no evito gritar y dar un paso atrás congelándose bajo los intensos ojos del aterrador héroe número dos.

-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí- Endevour es tan alto que Deku tiene que estirar su cuello -Midoriya Izuku...- se alza encima como una montaña, esos ojos siguen observándolo como si lo encontrara divertido y un tanto decepcionado -debo decir que esperaba a alguien un poco... mejor preparado...- suspira como si recordara algo amargo -un chico que no puede más que romperse los huesos y que no controla un quirk de aparición tardía ¿En qué pensaba All Might en elegirte?-

Palideció ante las insinuaciones perdiendo el sentirse insultado -yo... no...- logro tartamudear.

Levantándose en toda su altura Endevour da otro paso atrás inclinando su cabeza, como si tratara de ver algo que no puede... intentando varias veces en varios ángulos que aterran al pobre de Deku parado torpemente como una estatua con su mudo silencio -Voy a presenciar tu batalla, muchacho- dice con un suspiro.

Midoriya traga nerviosamente.

-Tienes un quirk increíble, la fuerza generada por romperte tus dedos es prometedora- se burla con una sonrisa de dientes filosa.

Frunce el ceño valientemente -No soy...-

-¿Sucesor de All Might?- continua en un ronroneo irónico -tu superior es un mal mentiroso, ya me dijo todo lo que necesitaba con su incesante balbuceo... no trates de ocultar algo que ya vi con mis propios ojos- olfatea ofendido obligando al chico a mirar sus pies con estrés -Mi querido Shoto tiene la gloriosa tarea de destronar a All Might...- las sombras en sus ojos aumenta con las llamas de su disfraz -de esta forma, una lucha entre ustedes dos servirá como una buena simulación- se guardo la parte del monstruo que hay en su clase.

La forma en que lo dijo, en que lo mira molesto mucho a Midoriya quien apretaba sus puños aun con su vista baja a los zapatos del héroe de la llama... reuniendo su ingenio... su coraje... estaba por replicar cualquier intento de reto que no le corresponde lanzar en nombre de su hijo.

-Enji- una voz interrumpe el pesado ambiente congelando cualquier continuación a la incómoda discusión casi unilateral -Espero que no estés intimidando al niño-

Un chasqueo de dientes -¿Yo? Por quien me tomas- una mentira descarada de Endevour.

Deku levanta la vista para ver a la recién llegada a la que reconoce de sus diversas investigaciones, una persona no tan común en el ámbito heroico pero memorable en sus participaciones -¡El héroe del agua! ¡Nidaime!- teme decir que chillo.

Una ceja blanca se arquea nada impresionada, al lado de Endevour es una aterradora combinación que casi lo asfixian en ese corredor que se siente tan pequeño -vas tarde, niño... mejor apúrate- su voz es tan estable, carente de emociones y dura con esos ojos mirándolo con severidad... Deku se tensa recordando su propio evento y corre por su vida ya sea por no llegar tarde o por la oportunidad de escapar.

Prefirió no ver atrás.

XXXXX

-Me quitas la diversión- bufa el héroe de la llama a un vigilante en dirección donde el mocoso de All Might se ha marchado corriendo, sonríe por la mera falta de valor demostrado.

-Es un niño impresionable, no necesito más mala fama de tu mal comportamiento en las nuevas generaciones- en definitiva el mal humor es palpable nuevamente, hay recriminación en sus ojos y sus labios en una fina línea de irritación a su progenitor.

-Por kami, Fuyumi ¡fue solo una vez!- protesta acaloradamente Enji con un gesto ofendido en dirección a su más grande cruz (como dirían los creyentes).

-Solo una vez te atrape ¿pero antes de esto?- dice cruzada de brazos con un aura de "inténtalo, pero aun te gano esta batalla".

Gira los ojos porque no hay mejor defensa en ese momento que no decir nada, antes de que esta molestia supliera a su hija acepta que fue y todavía sigue siendo una persona filosa a tratar dejando algunas malas experiencias en su estela.

-Es mejor irnos, nos perderemos el inicio- Fuyumi espeta secamente.

-¿No miraras todo desde tu cómodo agujero oscuro a través de pantallas?- Enji pregunta con el ceño fruncido, sobretodo porque ambos son personas que no les gusta estar entre personas desconocidas (peligros incalculables) pero que estaba dispuesto a hacer la excepción lejos de su hija controladora -Soy el padre tengo pretexto-

-Soy tu hijo, te conozco... serás una molestia si te dejo vagar libremente con All Might o Nedzu por ahí- Fuyumi replica andando por el corredor sin dudar en su filosa respuesta.

-Me ofende tu desconfianza- añade el héroe -No buscare peleas, me portare bien- dijo con una carga de sarcasmo en su tono.

Tobirama sabiamente no mordió el anzuelo -Natsuo nos separó asientos- es la única respuesta que recibe.

-Ya decía que ese vago estaba muy callado- Enji espeta con diversión, siendo el hijo menos inclinado al heroísmo es objetivo de burla... una burla amistosa... pero burla a fin, aunque secretamente está orgulloso de su elección e igualmente tiene un espacio en su agencia como el futuro supervisor del área médica que tiene poco de ser fundada (su hija y sus inclinaciones de sanadora tuvieron mucha influencia).

Ahora es Fuyumi quien gira los ojos impaciente por el andar lento de su padre-camina más rápido Enji- es lo único que dice.

-No eres divertida pero ¿Qué me sorprende?-

XXXXX

El chico no está preparado para cargar su legado.

Es lo primero que piensa Hashirama al ver el desempeño de Midoriya en la batalla.

Cruzado de brazos sin una pizca de emoción en su rostro, el shodaime suspira dolorosamente al juzgar duro como se desenvuelve el pequeño Midoriya... tiene una buena cabeza, buenos reflejos y ha logrado extender la batalla rompiendo el hielo o desviando el fuego pero a costa de su salud, puede ver el brazo colgando débil ahora después de su último intento.

Esto es deplorable.

¿En qué pensaba All Might en lanzarlo de esa manera al mundo? No hay pretexto de guerras, conflictos o envidias que lo orillen a presionar al niño ¿O las hay? Tobirama no ha querido soltar mucha información sobre el asunto pero viendo este pequeño luchando contra el destino de manera desesperada le hace pensar que se está esforzando por un trasfondo que pasa por encima de su cabeza.

Es preocupante.

Igualmente inspirador.

Otro dedo roto, el niño se está autolesionando para tener alguna ventaja contra su hermanito mas capacitado ¡eso es imperdonable!

Se pone de pie llamando la atención del resto de los niños, ya no desea vigilar este encuentro doloroso de ver -Creo que iré a esperar mi turno ¡vamos Tenya-kun!- sonríe expectante al de lentes que bufa ruidosamente, su máscara no puede ser rota.

-Todavía tengo tiempo ¡deseo ver el final de esto!- asegura el presidente con entusiasmo, el viento caliente pasa por encima de ellos del campus... mira de reojo otro dedo roto del chico de verde, suspira defraudado.

-¿No te quedaras?- pregunta con el ceño fruncido Shoji.

Hashirama niega fácilmente sin explicarse, era mejor guardar su molestia para sí mismo -Bueno, entonces nos vemos- se despide con otra ronda de sonrisas ignorando el abucheo o los gritos de "suerte" de alguno de esos pequeños.

Es incomodo mientras camina con una máscara despreocupada, los niños no deberían mostrar tal desesperación por ganar, como si su vida dependiera de ello ¡es un mundo de paz que no necesita tales sacrificios! Pero se obliga a calmarse, sabia a lo que se metía cuando acepto esto de Sir y la cultura se ha desviado a lo que es hoy... todos tienen una asombrosa voluntad, de eso no hay duda... trata de no comparar... de no esperar que esto se tuerza tanto que le traiga memorias de los países elementales

NO quiere que esto se convierta en eso.

Aquí no hay Shinobis.

Solo son héroes.

XXXXX

Aisawa suspira tortuoso.

Mira como limpian o componen el escenario astillado y quemado del anterior enfrentamiento.

-Tus chicos son dramáticos ¿no?- se burla Present Mic con una sonrisa descarada sabiendo que conforme esto avance será más emocionante.

No se digna a responder.

XXXXX

El dolor es superable.

Mientras mira el techo de su despertar, todavía es brumoso y pesado con graves molestias en sus brazos apretados por vendajes... puede ver a Tenya, Uraraka, Usui y Mineta alrededor de la puerta hablando al mismo tiempo pero no escucha... la enfermera los saca rápidamente de la sala dejándolo con su más grande héroe.

-Lo siento mucho...- dice sin aliento a Tashinori al lado de su cama, el dolor es superable pero este sentimiento de fracaso es tan profundo en su pecho -No pude cumplir mi promesa...- murmura lastimosamente -No solo Senju... Todoroki... todos son tan fuertes...- quiere llorar -No cumplí lo que te prometí... no deje una huella en el festival- aprieta los dientes en un lamento -perdóname-

La culpa embarga al mayor al ver a su heredero en cama ¿Cuántas veces han visitado la enfermería? Y ahora verlo lamentándose por las altas expectativas que le impuso sin considerar al resto de sus contrincantes -Ciertamente es un resultado desafortunado, Joven Midoriya...- empieza buscando las palabras correctas para ese momento -No te tomes esto a mal...- traga un nudo inexistente de su propia tos -pero es un resultado que no podía ser prevenido, me equivoque en imponerte... en no ver las habilidades de tus otros compañeros... hiciste lo que pudiste, no era necesario ganar para hacerte notar ¿no?-

Se siente triste, pero ciertamente las palabras ayudaron.

Midoriya apenas es consciente durante todo el proceso de restauración de sus brazos.

Cuando terminan está agotado recibiendo las recomendaciones poco agradables de la enfermera, más que las palabras de aliento de su mentor durante su guía a través de los corredores a la salida más cercana (saber que All Might igualmente era un quirkless) extraño mucho los enfrentamientos que siguieron... cuando vio de nuevo el campus solo alcanzo a ver el final de Shoji vs Kacchan, donde el ultimo gano con métodos un tanto crueles.

Frunce el ceño al no saber que paso con los demás antes de este.

-Midoriya- alguien llama con entusiasmo, Tenya se acerca desde el corredor donde salió con una agradable sonrisa por encima de algunas vendas que lo envuelven -Así que tu cirugía tuvo éxito-

-Ah, sí, gracias- asegura el pecoso al darle la bienvenida en ese barandal que ha reclamado, con la multitud de cabezas debajo o encima de ellos todos parecían tan entusiasmados -¿Ganaste?- pregunto con una sonrisa apretada sabiendo muy bien a quien se enfrentó.

Ajustándose los lentes, el presidente negó con un largo suspiro ante un mal recuerdo -Senju-san es aterradora, en cierta manera un imponente rival- explica con un puño apretado, instalándose al lado del pecoso -Pero estoy seguro puedes ver lo que te perdiste en la repetición del vídeo más tarde ¡así puedes juzgarlo por ti mismo!- finaliza con convicción.

Midoriya se siente menos preocupado, abandonando su actitud pesimista ante la manera en que su amigo supera su propio fracaso -¿Uso su quirk?- expreso con duda sabiendo cual era la actitud de su compañera antes de su turno.

Molestia llena el rostro del presidente -No, no lo uso- espeta con irritación -Pero ya me escucho ¡no es justo que juegue con nosotros! Bakugo y Todoroki igualmente la amenazaron de tomarse las cosas más en serio ¡somos colegas héroes y nos ofende muchísimo su actitud! Aunque agradezco sus consejos y preocupación ¡Somos rivales en este festival!- dice apasionadamente.

-Entonces me perdí de mucho- asegura Izuku con una sonrisa nerviosa al imaginarse a la impredecible Senju llorando por el regaño de todos sus compañeros o algo igualmente dramático.

-Sí, te perdiste de mucho- firma el de lentes sinceramente.

Estuvieron conversando un tiempo más hasta que se anunció el siguiente enfrentamiento, ambos se acercaron al barandal con un silencio solemne... Senju Hashirama vs Todoroki Shoto se anunciaba en voz alta.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno la semana pasada no actualice esta historia.

Culpo al trabajo y tambien el haberme embelesado con un fic de un OC en Harry Potter... en serio es dificil encontrar uno que no sea romance, yaoi o harem ¬¬ digo... donde esta la aventura o la amistad? aunque si me gusta el romance no a tal grado que todo el fic flote alrededor de este, pero bueno... y para mejor estaba completo.

**Notas: **

Los enfrentamientos fueron los siguientes:

_*Primera ronda: _

-Midoriya vs Shinso: Gano de la misma manera Izuku, nuestro lavado de cerebro al parecer se guardo mucho de su quirk durante el evento de los caballos... asi que fue una sorpresa durante su enfrentamiento... con el mismo drama o amargura.

-Todoroki vs Sero: estando enojado por la insistencia de su padre en acosarlo o las memorias de perderse un almuerzo con su hermana, Shoto gano congelando innecesariamente al pobre Sero... gano, avergonzado de dejarse llevar por emociones que seguro su hermana reprobaría.

-Senju vs Kaminari: Hashirama olvida que esta tratando en un evento deportivo, para el es la oportunidad perfecta de dar consejos.

-Ida vs Hatsume: Tenya gano, pero fue manipulado para ser un comercial ambulante de la chica de apoyo.

-Ashido vs Ojiro: Ashido gano por pura suerte, Ojiro no evito ser suave con la niña obviamente esto gano un regaño velado por parte de Hashirama.

-Tokoyami vs Yaoyorozu: Ganador Tokoyami, tomando de imprevisto a la joven.

-Shoji vs Kirishima: Shoji gano superando la dureza del quirk del pelirrojo.

-Uraraka vs Bakugo: Bakugo se tomo en serio a la chica pensando que fue ayudada por Deku, algo que supo fue una suposición erronea al final de todo... un poco de respeto aumentado pero lo negara todo.

_*Segunda ronda_

-Midoriya vs Todoroki: Aquí no hubo tanto drama como el canon, aunque ciertamente Shoto estaba sumamente confiado en terminar todo rapido sabiendo que el quirk de su contrincante es debilitante para su usuario... al final se sorprendió mucho de la estrategia para hacerlo durar, pero gano al final (Enji no le ha informado sobre ser sucesor del héroe numero 1 aunque ya lo sospecha).

-Senju vs Tenya: Hashirama no evito frenarse y aconsejar, animando al chico a realizar maniobras cada vez mas complicadas sin depender del quirk de sus pies... Tenya le grito por supuesto, mucho durante todo el proceso porque sentia esto como un arrogante acto de Senju, que lo subestimaba... al final el shodaime gano con un remordimiento mas grande que la montaña del hokage mas cuando el resto de sus compañeros la recriminaron (excepto Kaminari, que le dio palmadas comprensivas y le agradecio no ser tan cruel durante su enfrentamiento).

-Ashido vs Tokoyami: Tokoyami gano con solo ligeras quemaduras de ácido.

-Shoji vs Bakugo: Bakugo gano no sin dejar graves quemaduras en todos los brazos del pobre Shoji... fue el enfrentamiento duro, pero al final las explosiones ganaron.

Pasaron a la tercera ronda: Todoroki vs Senju... Tokoyami vs Bakugo.

Otras observaciones: Tobirama no le ha contado muchas cosas a Hashirama, ya sea que prefiera esperar a que le pregunten o que esten en persona... aunque aun no han encontrado pistas firmes sobre quien exactamente recluto a la liga de villanos que ataco a la USJ ni los que se fugaron... sospecha que su propia organizacion tiene un espia, no en su agencia... sino en la profesión heroica en general.

Hashirama aunque adoraba ver la voluntad de fuego de todos los niños, su entusiasmo y terquedad en querer superarse... ver a Midoriya arriesgando su salud de esa manera en autolesiones le pareció innecesario... peor que Kacchan con sus explosiones o crueldad... porque como soldado, como shinobi es tonto este acto que no protege a nadie... tal vez sea el sanador Senju hablando, un poco de odio ha nacido de su parte a All Might por esto.

All Might tiene panico de saber que Endevour sabe sobre su protegido, aunque esta aliviado de que no este enterado de la profundidad de su quirk heredado... teme el dia en que la señorita Fuyumi suelte su secreto a su padre.

Nos vemos en el ultimo capitulo de este largo arco.

Neah20 fuera y cuidense mucho.


	19. Chapter 19

Misión 11: La conclusión del examen chunnin (sin matanzas, sin shinobi)

Shoto se enojaría con él si decidiera aconsejarlo durante este tiempo.

Está un poco abatido por esto, aun suspira doloroso de los reclamos de los otros niños... es tan injusto ¡tiene mucho que ofrecerles! ¡Hay tanto que corregirles! Pero no lo ven de esa manera, lo comprende ya que es una competencia después de todo y su actitud es malinterpretada ofendiendo los orgullos de los aspirantes a héroes.

Para ellos no es el shodaime hokage una figura pública con experiencia y conocimiento para ofrecerles o aconsejarles, es simplemente Hashirama, una niña de su misma edad y rival para la cima del heroísmo.

Cuando llego su turno brinco de su lugar vibrando de anticipación, una emoción infantil llenándolo y por el momento apartando su depresión, corrió por el largo pasillo con el viento en su rostro... saludando un poco a Bakugo-kun que iba de regreso de su competencia (La fulmino con la mirada y le llamo perra, pero nada ofensivo para tomárselo personal)... sonrió a la luz del exterior y se sintió de nuevo tan vivo.

Mira alrededor con una sonrisa estampada en su rostro a toda la multitud entusiasmada, se ven tan pequeños y él trata de no saludar mucho tiempo... le guiñe un ojo a Midnight que corresponde con la misma complicidad ¡Le encanta esa niña! Y sube al escenario con la confianza emanando de sí mismo... nunca experimento los exámenes chunnin, solo vio el proyecto... solo fue un sueño... pero si esto viven ahora los nuevos genin del mundo que abandono ¡Era tan emocionante!

Del otro lado esta Shoto tan apático como Tobi, le da una sonrisa pequeña e incierta y el corresponde con una mirada en blanco... esta tan celoso porque Hashirama será el único que no encaja en los rasgos de la familia que ha reclamado como suya ¡Es tan injusto! Quiere parecerse un poco a ellos... suspira patéticamente al escuchar las palabras del presentador.

Debe tomarse esto lo más serio posible sin ser asesino.

El shodaime toma la postura entrenada de taijutsu del clan, con una naturalidad tan fácil como respirar... los ojos bicolores tienen un resplandor de reconocimiento, seguro Shoto se cuestiona como es que sabe algo tan privado que seguro Tobi le ha heredado celosamente... pero solo le sonríe en respuesta alentándolo a copiarlo para empezar a sondear sus capacidades, es su hermanito y esto le emociona tanto al verlo obedecer con el ceño enojado.

Casi como Itama... como Kawarama... quienes siempre seguían a Tobi en sus actitudes, algo que Hashirama siempre le encanto romper.

-Como sabes esto- Shoto no resiste de preguntar desde su posición con el ceño fruncido, sospechoso y herido... como si le hubiera robado... como si ahora entendiera que Fuyumi le ha compartido tanto, que se conocen de mucho tiempo y no le han informado.

-Estoy seguro... To... no, Fuyumi te explicara cuando todo termine... Hermanito-

Todoroki parecía golpeado, tal vez acaba de malinterpretar sus palabras... ups, no hay nada que pueda hacer para mejorar sus pensamientos ahora que el tiempo está por acabarse.

Cuando inician, Hashirama acorto la distancia en un parpadeo... Shoto no entro en pánico cuando rompió en su espacio personal, simplemente esquivo su estocada limpiamente pero lo dejo abierto para una patada que conecta enviándolo al otro lado... hay una oleada de envidia viniendo de su contrincante, Shodaime se amarra la lengua para no amonestarlo y aleccionarlo... no será bien recibido.

Un pisotón y el hielo crecen en instantes obligándolo a saltar lejos en varias volteretas, llama a la madera que rompe el cemento como papel, cubriendolo y arremetiendo con el helado elemento de forma agresiva.

Apretando los sellos que llaman más de su mokuton, Hashirama resiste sin moverse de su posición firmemente pegado al suelo con chakra... el viento golpea fuertemente alrededor enviando oleadas de frialdad junto con el aroma de la madera recién cortada... el espacio se reduce conforme se engrosa el pilar que crece entre ellos... el murmullo de la multitud crece, Midnight comienza a advertir que reduzcan su entusiasmo y Present Mic acusa de monstruos desde lo alto... todo se detiene en segundos.

Hashirama silba con un sentimiento alegre al mirar el enorme pilar trenzado de madera y hielo que ha crecido tan alto al cielo, ocupando mayor parte del escenario ahora roto bajo la violación de su técnica, levanta la vista y está seguro se puede ver desde lejos... lo siente venir apartando la cabeza en reflejo y mirando entretenido una estocada de hielo que debe ser tan filoso como peligroso.

Gira sobre su eje golpeando fuerte el hielo, pateando un escombro grande en dirección de donde vino... el fuego crepita, Hashirama salta pegándose al pilar elemental y con fluidez hace los símbolos necesarios para una de las técnicas que Madara le heredo (Antes de romperlo, de ser enemigos y no volverlo a ver hasta muchos años después).

El Katon fluye de su boca enviando una bola de fuego que derrite no solo donde esta aferrado sino el cemento, hielo nuevo y un grito de sorpresa viniendo de los observadores... el pasto se quema... tiene que cerrar el flujo de chakra pasando una mano por su cabello avergonzado -Lo siento- asegura ante la mirada irritada de Midnight que está apagando las puntas de su cabello.

Una patada conecta en su costado pero Hashirama no se desliza aun cuando el goteo del pilar debe ser menos que estable para seguir aferrado, gira para darle una sonrisa orgullosa a Shoto quien no está más que un poco quemado de su Katon... se ve tan furioso... es tan adorable... tomando el pie infractor, da una palmada en el pecho asegurándose de quitar el aire necesario... tuerce la extremidad y lo lanza al lado todavía intacto de escenario.

Shoto aterriza, se ve tan infeliz.

-Buena patada, necesitas un poco de fuerza en ello, pero estoy seguro Tobi lo ha estado trabajando ¿no?- dice palpando su lado afectado ahora regenerándose, aterrizando ágilmente en el pequeño espacio, el pilar trenzado a sus espaldas y las personas mirando al otro lado... sonríe grande aplaudiendo con entusiasmo al apático contrincante que parece ha comido un limón especialmente agrio -Mis disculpas, Fuyumi- se corrige viendo el error de los nombres.

Shoto no mejora su expresión con esto ¿está diciendo bien las cosas?

El fuego se enciende, Hashirama tiene que saltar tan alto para no quemarse y gira mirando al apasionado niño... se carcajea alegremente al ver un pilar de llamas aproximándose sin resistencia... escucha la preocupación del narrador, el grito de pánico de Midnight... pero con soltura invoca una de sus técnicas afamadas... el dragón de madera crece lleno de líquido y grueso bloqueando gran parte del ataque, puede sentir su pie quemándose al quedar fuera del escudo pero regenerándose en instantes, aterriza en la cabeza de su invocación, saluda alegremente al público para calmar a cualquiera que se hubiera asustado e ignora el cosquilleo de advertencia en su cabeza que le avisa que Tobirama no será feliz.

Pero quiere tomárselo en serio.

Quiere seguir jugando por siempre.

Shoto sigue igual de miserable.

El pilar trenzado ahora medio carbonizado de ambos lados se tambalea con la brisa, Hashirama gira para mirarlo en consideración... era mejor quitarlo antes de que pueda ser peligroso para los civiles si llegara a caer a cualquier lado de las gradas, con un suspiro sufrido... ignorando un poco a un Shoto cabreado, la cabeza del dragón de madera se aleja de su alcance iracundo.

Hashirama tararea al realizar las señas necesarias para que su mokuton trenzado agriete el hielo, rompiéndolo finamente... algo difícil ya que fallo en calcular mejor la fuerza de su agarre o resistencia del témpano... ahora el escenario así como todo alrededor tienen incontables piezas derritiéndose... saluda a una Midnight infeliz de estar un poco mojada.

Regresar la mirada a Shoto le borra su alegría, supliéndolo con una mueca... estaba más que furioso, tal vez hizo mal en dejarlo en segundo término ¿verdad? -Maldita sea, espero que no sea igual a Tobi enojado- murmura un poco acobardado.

Por supuesto que Hashirama no tendría la suerte, porque la herencia de los Todoroki no solo es en rasgos... es en personalidad... y Enji no era muy bueno manejando la ira.

XXXXX

Aisawa sabía que su hija más problemática no necesitaba mucho trabajo en cuestión de la orientación a pesar de su pésima actitud... podía dormir en clases y de todas formas contestar las cuestiones que los profesores le lanzan con facilidad... en cada ensayo mostro una buena aptitud para todo lo físico y que decir de su aterrador control de su quirk... en cierta forma era perfecta que a veces cuestionaba si merecía una recomendación de su parte para saltar años.

Eran raros, pero no imposibles que existieran los prodigios.

Pero Shota era firme en no empujar a los niños delante de sus años, que merecían vivir con plenitud cada fase y mientras esa mocosa no lo pidiera... estaba contento con tenerla en su año donde podía verla crecer, criticarla y vigilarla, no deseaba abandonarla de nuevo, perder contacto y no saber en qué se convertirá.

Como ahora, que no sabe en lo que se ha convertido su quirk.

Por supuesto que ahora que la lista figurativa que ha puntualizado en su mente no podía ser más absurda para agregarle fuego... Shota está muy enojado de la revelación sin algún tipo de aviso, siente frustración de no ser tan firme para hacerla escupir los pormenores de su peculiaridad y obligara a la mocosa a actualizar sus archivos no importa lo que Nedzu y su misterioso tutor tengan que decir al respecto.

Está harto de ser sorprendido.

-¿Qué les das a tus hijos?- pregunta Present Mic al borde de su asiento, por ahora apagado el micrófono y dándole un aspecto de traición al borrador como si le hubiera escondido cosas asombrosas con celo y envidia.

Girando los ojos, hundiéndose en su silla y abandonando por ahora los planes para abordar a la mocosa al final del festival suspira sufridamente -Nada- contesta con verdad cubierta con cansancio, una siesta estaba planeada en su agenda próxima.

-Son unos monstruos ¡No se comportan así en clases!- se queja Present Mic señalando el exterior con drama, después de todo el impasible Todoroki está roto y la siempre dormilona Senju es un imponente contendiente.

No contesta, prefiere mirar el escenario.

Ahí, tan roto que Cementos seguro tendrá trabajo extra y otros 15 minutos de reparación para el siguiente encuentro... veía claramente el fuego y hielo saliendo en columnas peligrosas aterrando mucho a los observadores, tiene un buen control si hasta ahora no ha quemado o congelado a nadie pero es obvio que el impasible Todoroki esta cabreado, arremetiendo sin consideración a una asustada Senju que intenta fallidamente de tranquilizarlo.

Aisawa teme que pueda quemarla o congelarla sin recuperación puede ser un dolor pero la mocosa sigue siendo su alumna para cuidar (NO es favoritismo) y si pasa algo que no pueda manejar... Endevour sabrá de él sea o no el numero dos con o sin el Nidaime de respaldo.

Senju le suplica a Todoroki, este no la escucha gruñéndole ferozmente.

Aisawa sabe que a estas alturas ve el potencial que ya no puede expulsar.

XXXXX

-No puedes culparlo por estar enojado- Enji comienza seriamente.

-Por supuesto que no, Hashirama solo añadió sal a la herida- Fuyumi aprieta sus brazos cruzados, conociéndola deseando golpear algo o alguien.

-Tiene un don para eso- Endevour tararea para sí mismo.

-Lo tiene, no es una de sus cualidades más apreciadas- replica sin pensarlo su hija mayor.

-Creo que Shoto tiene un complejo de hermano- Con una sonrisa de dientes expresa.

Una mirada seca llena de advertencia de Fuyumi con el silencio complejo de alrededor, los anbu como siempre... unos bastardos sordos y mudos manteniendo ojos a las diferentes cámaras.

-Solo decía- añade divertido Enji no temiendo en nada su integridad, aunque de nuevo debe fortalecer su agudeza para no caer en las futuras trampas que serán complejas con esta pequeña ofensa agregada -Ha mostrado mucho, pero no es todo ¿verdad?-

Apretando los labios en completo disgusto, es obvio que su querida hija golpeara a la mocosa cuando esto termine... la sutileza no fue siquiera forzada... Hashirama ha resaltado como un pulgar adolorido en ese festival cerrando con un listón de oro su actuación en este combate.

Y si Shoto pierde, faltaran las finales.

-Me sentiría ofendido si Shoto no es tomado en serio, pero ahora...-Enji dice sin humor mirando las pantallas, Natsuo se quedó infeliz en las gradas... pero el temperamento de Fuyumi se rompió muy rápido que tuvieron que regresar al encierro antes de que alguien fuera tan estúpido como para abordarlos -El mundo no está preparado para esto, Fuyumi-

Y su hija lo sabe.

XXXXX

-Te estas conteniendo- escupe Shoto con ira en sus ojos.

No solo esta niña tiene el taijutsu de su hermana, sino que en todo este tiempo no ha logrado que actué de forma correcta... pudo haber tenido la ventaja... pudo haber quemado un poco de ella... pero se siente mal, como si un gato estuviera jugando con el ratón que se niega a comer.

Él es el ratón.

El escenario está roto, mojado y quemado... hielo o madera llenan las lágrimas del cemento y hay pozos profundos en algunas partes donde el agua de su quirk derritiéndose comienza a acumularse... del otro lado Hashirama le da una de esas sonrisas nerviosas tratando de tranquilizarlo.

Pero Shoto esta lívido.

El fuego de su sangre se presenta en su lado de fuego como una llama encima de su hombro... la neblina de la baja temperatura flota de su otro lado alimentado de su profunda ira, su hermana está viendo esto... su clan... está siendo humillado por una completa desconocida que ha robado su herencia ¡que probablemente sea un hijo bastardo de su padre! y además ¡Que es tan familiar con Fuyumi!

-Contrólate Shoto- con las manos delante, Senju intenta apaciguar con oleadas de algo que no puede describir Todoroki.

(Tobirama puede sentirlo tranquilizarlo, solo golpea su cabeza porque eso no funcionara en Shoto como lo hizo en él siendo un sensor... el chakra es algo desconocido para todo este mundo).

-¡TU NISIQUIERA ME TOMAS EN SERIO!- vuelve a repetir con hielo rompiendo directo a su contrincante, Shoto gruñe cuando solo es la nada en la que arremete y apenas sostiene para no congelar a los espectadores -¡QUE TENGO QUE HACER PARA QUE DEJES DE JUGAR!- gruñe sintiéndose tan fuera de sí mismo, pero esta ofendido... herido y quiere acabar con esto.

Hashirama se ve desolado aterrizando al otro lado, su postura se ha roto a algo más flojo y su mirada es intensa llena de resolución -Lo lamento tanto, Shoto... Pero necesitamos terminar esto, te estas volviendo más temperamental y hay tanto que esta gente pueda manejar- inicia con una gesto tan triste, como si intentara que entendiera una profundidad ajena al bicolor -Pero supongo que me perdonaras cuando despiertes- sonríe brillante y optimista.

Shoto frunce el ceño, pero tan pronto replicaría agudamente su contrincante ya no está al otro lado sino a sus espaldas enviándole un escalofrió para esquivar... pero no lo logra... la oscuridad lo envuelve junto con un dolor en la nuca.

Su último pensamiento es que odia a Senju.

XXXXX

Se ha ocultado en una de las habitaciones durante la reparación del escenario.

Tobirama logro encontrarlo fácilmente porque es un faro... es un chakra tan luminoso que no importa cuánto quiera esconderse nunca lo lograra para él, entrando a la habitación y solo mirando el silencio espeso flotando entre ellos.

-Lo hice enojar- empieza Hashirama girando el polvo en la mesa donde está apoyado, su cabello una cortina gruesa alrededor y la respiración tranquila llenando sus pulmones... el eco del entorno, el encuentro de Tokoyami vs Bakugo siendo llamado próximo a empezar.

Cualquier intención de ser hostil abandono sus intenciones al ver su verdadero abatimiento, Tobirama solo se desliza para sentarse enfrente de quien es y siempre será su hermano mayor -Tiene mucho de Enji, lo superara- trata de consolar con apenas una emoción notable en su tono.

Pero Shoto es una personita muy rencorosa, si no fuera porque tendrá que irse... le gustaría abolir este tipo de rasgos de su persona... Enji aun lo tiene, pero ya es mayor para corregirlo totalmente... hay esperanza para los jóvenes porque está seguro, no importa que tan bien lo esconda, que Natsuo va en el mismo bote.

Trabajará en ello, porque Hashirama es su familia al igual que los Todoroki.

Un bufido incrédulo, pero aun su vista en la mesa con lágrimas goteando lentamente, Hashirama está muy emocional -Solo quería extender todo ¡Era como estar en casa!- murmura con voz quebrada en nostalgia, en deseo de que la familia encaje como en lo que fueron antes -Casi esperaba ver a Itama... Kawarama... en uno de los jardines de entrenamiento del complejo... solo que con hielo y fuego...- sonríe acuoso -los extraño tanto, Tobi-

Y lo sabe.

También los extraño.

Pero Tobirama tenía hermanos en quienes concentrarse de nuevo ahora, Hashirama tal vez estuvo solo mucho tiempo... alguien tan social nunca debería estar solo... aumentando la culpa de ni siquiera buscarlo, asegurarse de ser el único... su más grande error.

-Todos estos niños son asombrosos, impresionantes ¡Tienen la voluntad de fuego!-Hashirama se enciende como una bombilla, ahora su rostro se llena de luz al fin levantándolo con la energía en sus ojos -Has hecho un gran trabajo Tobi ¡Shoto es tan capaz! Claro le falta un poco de fuerza en sus golpes, pero estoy seguro llegara ahí-

Quiere decirle que el poder de los golpes de su hermanito está por encima del promedio, que puede muy bien hacerle frente a Enji en un mal día pero se lo ahorra... Hashirama a veces no sabe que su resistencia, su monstruosidad no entra en ningún estándar de este mundo.

-Pero todos me dijeron que no diera consejos ¡Que los tomara en serio! ¡No quieren que les enseñe!- dramáticamente Hashirama se derrumba en su asiento -pero... y si los mato, Tobi... mis golpes no son para jugar... mis jutsus no son para personas sin reflejos ni experiencia... todo yo no soy más que un arma de guerra... mi furia no es para que nadie controle... lo sabes ¿no? Soy un monstruo- cualquier entusiasmo abandona su estela, ahora el shodaime mira sus manos en consideración de muchas memorias pasadas -este cuerpo puede que todavía no llegue a ese nivel, pero sigue siendo aterrador de enfrentar... a veces olvido, que ya en esta edad había matado a tantos... un sendero de muerte y destrucción... ellos no merecen saberlo, Tobi y temo romperlos algún día si los tomo en serio- finaliza sin aliento.

Tobirama no dice nada y aunque alegre que su despistado hermano haya armado muy bien sus propias conjeturas... nunca fue una persona capacitada para consolarlo, por la mirada que le está dando lo sabe y lo acepta.

La puerta se abre repentinamente, el Nidaime no necesita girar para ver quien esta... puede sentir su descontento, su rencor a su persona por lo que solo se pone de pie dándole una sonrisa al desconcertado Hashirama que parece mirar desde la puerta a él en un intento de entender las emociones chocando en el aire.

-Creo que me adelantare, espero verte antes de mi viaje- dice como despedida.

-Espera ¿no te veo al final?- Hashirama está de pie con ojos de cachorro implorante, al menos su depresión real (no sus dramáticas actuaciones) han desaparecido sin dejar huella.

-No- es Aisawa el que contesta con rudeza desde su espalda.

Una sonrisa divertida al ver a Hashirama lanzándole un "El poder de la amistad no es tu cualidad" tan clara en su pequeño rostro para ser leída, ni siquiera sorprendido de que se conocieran -Estaremos en contacto- promete al girarse.

-Preferiría que no- Eraserhead esta recargado al lado de la puerta con su cabello revuelto, medio rostro cubierto por su bufanda pero sus ojos llenos de perjuicio... seguro entre este hombre y los Todoroki competirían por quien podía sostener rencor más tiempo.

Una lucha muy reñida.

-No es tu decisión, Aisawa- el nidaime le dice al pasar a su lado tan altivo como el antiguo Hokage, saliendo de la habitación solo para escuchar el gruñido del hombre junto con una advertencia a Hashirama de mantenerse alejado de personas problemáticas de dudosa moral.

XXXXX

Suspirando después de su advertencia que seguro no será tomado en serio por la mocosa, le asegura futuras molestias y tendrá que vigilarla como un halcón para mantenerla lejos de las malas influencias que significa el Nidaime... de hecho ya espera poder boicotear muchas de las solicitudes al menos para su clase con respecto a esa agencia, sea o no el numero dos... no quiere a sus hijos cerca de "eso"

-Diste un buen espectáculo- prefiere iniciar sentándose pesadamente en la silla, la mocosa igualmente toma su asiento con esos ojos expectantes y tan inocentes que casi puede decir que fue una ilusión toda su actuación durante el festival -Necesitas actualizar tu archivo- lanza siendo esta su mayor molestia, esperaba acosarla al final pero ya que salió la oportunidad... dejaría sus planes claros.

(Porque fue casualidad que pasaba fuera de la habitación reconociendo la voz de ambos en el interior, el pánico lo hizo abrir la puerta y tratar de actuar normal... en verdad no quiere al Nidaime cercas de hijos impresionables).

Hashirama le da un gesto nervioso -Lo intentare...-

-No me convencerás solo con eso, mocosa... quiero que actualices todos tus archivos y los quiero antes del fin de mes sino te expulsare- amenaza con un dedo puntiagudo a la chica un poco asustada -No puedo creer que la UA te aceptara de esta manera, es importante que tus maestros tengan conocimiento de esto para saber orientarte mejor ¡es tu futuro de lo que hablamos!- empieza el sermón guardándose el pequeño dato que esta hija no necesita mucho de eso si sabe manejarse tan bien... algo que no necesita saber de su boca -Asi que quiero enumerado todo, con el mejor detalle y...-

-No puedo-

Parpadea sacado un poco por la interrupción de quien le mira desde el otro lado de la mesa, inclinándose amenazante con sombras de su cabello y bufanda... sus ojos pican por la activación de su quirk en un método de advertencia -como que no puedes, mocosa- dice lentamente como si esperara ponerla nerviosa, tropezar y decir la verdad.

Pero Hashirama no muerde el anzuelo, tan compuesta y serena sin ninguna pizca de juego en su rostro juvenil -Bueno, será mejor decir... que no quiero-

Aisawa levanta las cejas asombrado por la sinceridad de la niña que ahora lo mira severamente, al fondo Present Mic ha comenzado a narrar la actual lucha sin su presencia... no le presta atención, ahora enfocado en su más grande problema adolescente -Porque- pide.

-No quiero un archivo que pueda ser pirateado... robado... leído por cualquiera que pueda usarlo en mi contra o en contra de otros, Aisawa...- dice con un tono de mando sin burla ni sobrenombres solo una mirada llena de experiencia, de precaución nada infundada y advertencia -Esta en mi naturaleza guardar secretos, puedo decírtelo... confió en ti... pero en nada ni nadie más- añade con seguridad levantando la barbilla tercamente.

Está un poco honrado por ser confiable, pero no lo expresa... frunce el ceño -Es parte del proceso niña, nadie lo leerá si no quieres... pero así son las reglas, debes informar a los superiores para tener una profesión clara delante-

-Aisawa, no quiero dejar nada escrito de mí- vuelve a decir con fiereza en su gesto adolescente.

Un suspiro sufrido, por supuesto la más problemática de su clase solo puede añadir más misterio a su alrededor, se rinde -Supongo que tu tutor y el director aprueba esto ¿no?-

-Si-

-Puede haber excepciones, pero necesito que al menos otros dos profesionales... aparte del director, de tu tutor...- asumiendo que es héroe -y de mi... - dice sin dudar en exponerse a este tipo de complicaciones, la niña pudo haber sido su hija adoptiva de haberlo aceptado y se siente responsable de su futuro (No es favoritismo) -te abalen legalmente ¿está claro?-

Brincando en su asiento, siendo el mismo sol de siempre Hashirama afirma entusiasmada al saber que se ha salido con la suya... debería sentirse mal consigo mismo, pero Aisawa simplemente sonrió debajo de su bufanda porque entiende su lógica aunque es extraño que alguien tan joven se percate de esto.

-No cuenta el Nidaime, lo quiero lejos de ti- advierte con firmeza.

-Pero Eriase- se queja Senju dejándose caer en la mesa con depresión.

Y ahí vuelve la misma mocosa molesta de siempre.

XXXXX

Otro chico de sangre caliente.

Tobirama ve el momento justo en que anuncian el último encuentro, su hermano con siempre sonriente y consecuente ante los posibles insultos que vuelan del descarado mocoso rubio... no le gusta su actitud... no solo porque ofende a su hermano mayor, sino porque es todo lo que un héroe debería ser... no es quien para juzgarlo, considerando que durante su estudio fue cuestionado de la misma manera por la falta de misericordia pero no era tan vulgar, de eso estaba seguro.

-Nidaime-sama- un anbu interrumpe, con la máscara de un halcón blanca le tiende unos papeles con aire profesional... Enji arquea una ceja pero sabe que si uno de ellos habla fuera de lugar... es porque es importante -Hubo otro atentado, Ingenium fue trasladado al hospital grave-

Tarareando al archivo lleno de varios otros casos, el Nidaime lo pasa a que su padre lo lea con el mismo interés -¿Patrón?-

-El mismo de siempre, contra héroes patrullando Hosu- responde la voz tranquilamente.

-¿Qué otras agencias se han involucrado?- cuestiona el hokage sabiendo que como una red de espionaje no solo se extiende al subterráneo sino a la sociedad en general, no es muy estable y sabe hay algunas cosas fuera de su alcance... pero al menos hasta ahora lo mantienen un paso delante de cualquiera.

-Hasta ahora solo los encargados de ese distrito, se rumorea que pronto invocaran externos- ofrece el operativo anbu con soltura.

-Somos unos de los considerados para el trabajo- arquea la ceja pálida Fuyumi.

Una afirmación simple del anbu.

-Bueno, prepara al equipo para acudir al llamado... - ordena ya organizando su agenda antes de regresar a su diplomado, tendrá el tiempo justo y espera poder lograr un espacio para lidiar con Shoto y Hashirama -Enji...-

-Por supuesto mocosa... me quedare a ver el resultado... _prometo no ser una molestia para Shoto- _lo último lo dice con un arrastre de ser solo un comentario sarcástico entregando los archivos al operativo halcón que se marcha antes que cualquiera en el salón -Pasa por Natsuo, quiero que aprenda los hilos de la agencia fuera de su departamento de primeros auxilios- ordena sabiendo que esta parte apenas está poniéndose en pie y próximamente será controlado por su hijo mediano.

Fuyumi le arquea la ceja pero considerando su consejo como aceptable, pasara el recado.

Era una perra.

Enji los ve marcharse respirando tranquilamente, mira las pantallas y a comparación de la lucha emocionante llena de quirk espectaculares contra Shoto... esta carece de ese sentimiento de moderación... el chico está lleno de sí mismo y es un peligro para todos así como para sí mismo... no le extraña que el monstruo disfrazado de niña no juegue tanto cuando se percata que no hay control en las explosiones.

La lucha termina con la victoria del monstruo.

Está planeando enviar una candidatura a este Bakugo por sí mismo, aunque sospecha que Fuyumi igualmente ya lo estaba considerando para esto... se encoge de hombros, da las ultimas ordenes al corporativo anbu para el cierre del festival y limpiar después de que se vacié el estadio (odia como siente que se burlan de su autoridad casi como "no necesitas decirlo, el jefe ya lo dejo dicho" que quiere ahorcar a alguien).

Ahora era momento de las premiaciones así como esperar noticias de su hija.

XXXXX

No le extraña que Bakugo esté tan rabioso cuando despierta en el ala del hospital.

Hashirama lo estaba esperando con paciencia, sometiéndolo en el suelo de esa habitación e ignorando la advertencia de la vieja sanadora -Es un desperdicio de talento si sigues perdiendo la paciencia... Bakugo-san- no hay kun, no hay amabilidad solo la frías palabras de un superior decepcionado -Quemaste todo a tu paso sin medirte, llevaste tu ira a un punto sin retorno y perdiste la pista del objetivo de este festival- alecciona duramente.

-Que sabrás perra, si solo jugaste con nosotros- escupe como un Inuzuka de mal genio, mirándole con el salvajismo de un shinobi herido.

La enfermera al menos ha detenido sus intentos al entender el intercambio junto con sus profundidades y sabe hay más gente en la habitación viéndolos con aprensión, pero no le importa ¡este niño necesita entender y el shodaime no se retractara!

-Tal vez- acepta Hashirama sintiendo el hervir del chico, las pequeñas explosiones quemando el suelo y removerse para apartarlo... pero con su peso encima, con años de saber someter gente más hábil que esto no tiene esperanzas de librarse -Pero este mundo no necesita verlo- añade tranquilamente sin más explicaciones -Son jóvenes, era una demostración de sus cualidades ¡de sus capacidades! No solo juzgan la victoria... juzgan el comportamiento, la entereza durante todas las pruebas... fallaste miserablemente, Bakugo-san y ahí no puedo ayudarte sea o no que te haya tomado en serio- finaliza al ponerse de pie.

El rubio se pone de pie con un gruñido, pero no se abalanza para herir al shodaime... solo se quedan mirando largamente sin pestañear hasta que alguien se aclara la garganta, sus ojos solo toman más dureza al ver al poderosísimo All Might que parece sentir la pizca de desprecio que le tiene por no ser un buen maestro... palido y sin habla algunos momentos.

A pesar de retener su instinto asesino, no pudo enderezar el peso de su mirada.

-Las premiaciones están por empezar- una voz apática rompe el concurso de miradas que esta perdiendo el símbolo de paz.

Parpadeando con una alegría que suple cualquier peso en su presencia, Hashirama brinca en dirección a la puerta -ERIASE- saluda en un burbujeo, si, posiblemente Tobi no se lleve bien con su maestro... pero seguía siendo su persona favorita en el mundo, además conociendo a su hermano seguro hizo algo para merecerse eso.

-Mocosa- esquiva el héroe borrador con cansancio, un desplante alrededor de la sala donde varios alumnos miraban a Senju como si le fuera a crecer una segunda cabeza o sacar una cierra eléctrica para matar a todos -Vamos, los tres primeros lugares-

Hashirama vibra entusiasmada, aferrado al brazo del mejor maestro del mundo... le envía un vistazo sucio a All Might... da una sonrisa alentadora para que sean seguidos por un silencioso Todoroki (¿Cuándo llego?) y un rencoroso Bakugo (que pisotea con pequeñas explosiones).

Ajeno al resto de estudiantes mudos en la sala del hospital.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Notas:

Al final, en la sala del hospital estaba Midoriya que habia regresado para ver a Kacchan, aunque encontrarlo sometido bajo una enojada compañera de clases (pff ni siquiera estaba enojado, nadie debe ver a Hashirama enojado y sobrevivir para contarlo)... Mina, al igual que algunos entrometidos de la clase B (como Monoma) solo sintieron que conocieron mejor a su entusiasmada compañera durante el festival deportivo.

Hashirama fingio que seguiría el consejo de Aisawa de no involucrarse con su hermano, no explico su relación y no ondearon en un tema que trataron como si fuera prohibido entre ambos.

Enji sufre bajo la tiranía de Fuyumi.

Natsuo se quejó de haberse quedado solo cuando separo con esfuerzo asientos.

La red de información y espionaje de la agencia de Endevour está muy extendida, pero aun le falta mucho trabajo al ser un proyecto sin muchos años de base... además que los héroes nunca han pensado en tenerlo con excepciones como son los héroes subterráneos.

Aisawa había salido a pasear para tomar aire alrededor del estadio, escuchar la voz de su némesis junto con su inocente y destructiva alumna (casi hija adoptiva) le hizo saltar en pánico... seguro corrió a la puerta para intentar salvarla de su influencia.

Stain aparece.

Bakugo esta enojado no solo con la perra de madera... sino consigo mismo como un fracaso profundo que ha comenzado a darle desconfianza.

La pelea de Bakugo y Hashirama fue corta, el shodaime aunque le hubiera gustado extender el momento se percato que esto no era como con Shoto... que era peligroso para el entorno y no arriesgaría a nadie solo por su diversion.

No le agrado en nada la actitud de berserker de Bakugo, algo que seria natural en el mundo shinobi... pero no en ese mundo de paz que no necesita ese tipo de estados de lucha.

Neah20 fuera... cuídense.


	20. Chapter 20

Misión 12: Pausa

Sellos tallados.

Invisibles al ojo poco entrenado y a las personas ajenas al chakra.

Puede verlo alrededor de esa pared que limita el hogar, supone que Tobi tuvo que adaptarse y haber experimentado con ese tipo de fuinjutsu al carecer del papel de chakra que era normal usarse... debió de pasar tanto tiempo tallándolo para que fueran tan poderoso como solo uno hecho de manera tradicional.

No le sorprende, su hermano siempre fue adaptable y muy inteligente.

Se aparta mirando de nuevo el trabajo con ojos expertos de alguien que vivió con un Uzumaki, Hashirama no evita pasar una mano por la superficie y suspirar en anhelo hasta negarse a deprimirse por el recuerdo de Mito.

Las pesadillas volvieron esa noche.

Con sangre... Madara... y su falta de aliento.

Es la razón por la que esta tan temprano en la casa que sabe es de los Todoroki, una dirección que no pudo sacarle a su hermano... siempre era tan malo con Hashirama (siempre podía anticipar sus planes)... pero Sir con todo un gesto confuso no solo por no haber hecho su rutina matutina sino porque saldría de la casa a buscar la del héroe número 2, se la proporciono sin resistencia.

Ahora estaba ahí.

Listo para abrazar a su nueva familia, algo que no necesita saber Eriase ni mucho menos su actual tutor... y sobretodo, muy en contra de Tobirama que sabe por un ligero sondeo al terreno que no está en casa.

Pero no pudo resistirse a extender más esto ¡Shoto ya sabe! Quizás no de la forma correcta, tal vez haya malinterpretado mucho y piense que Enji es un tramposo... pero ¡Ya sabe que son familia de alguna manera! Y tener hermanos... por kami... extrañaba eso.

Con eso en mente corrió a la puerta principal entusiasmado.

XXXXX

Había trabajado hasta noche en controlar la agencia así como reportar los cero hallazgos durante su patrullaje en el gran estadio de la UA, el resto de los héroes de apoyo entregaron sus propios documentos y felizmente se marcharon... dejando a Endeavour lidiar con la administración en ausencia de su irritante hija.

Pasar horas leyendo, acomodando y enviando archivos al director no era divertido.

Pero Fuyumi, en nombre de la agencia, acepto la convocatoria para la cacería del asesino de héroes junto con el patrullaje nocturno... como el monstruo que es, trabaja tan duro antes de volverse a marchar al extranjero en su diplomado, conociéndola ya estará preparando el terreno para seguir siendo una tirana controladora vía remoto y Enji a la cabeza en su ausencia (es el puto jefe, pero a veces no parece).

Así que hoy se ha despertado tarde.

Se lo merece.

Vaga por su habitación después de su rutina, con un gran bostezo abre la puerta para mirar sin emoción alguna la descarada trampa en su corredor... bueno, nadie normal la identificaría porque a simple vista no hay nada... pero Enji esta tan hecho de esta mierda que casi puede detectarlas con el olfato y los ojos cerrados.

Años de sufrir por estas cosas, le han desarrollado un sexto sentido infalible... y mirando el tipo de trampa que combina las especialidades de sus dos hijos varones, al menos serán más fáciles de encontrar que las hechas por su perra hija (en ocasiones puede burlarlas pero a veces son tan complicadas que termina cayendo en ellas).

Ahora que Fuyumi les dio luz verde a este juego como castigo de su presunto comportamiento durante el festival (era el puto padre, tenía derecho), Natsuo y Shoto serán una molestia durante al menos una semana... o dos... o el tiempo en que dure el consentimiento de esta guerra.

Al menos hay límites.

No hay explosiones dentro de la casa.

Ni nada filoso.

Y está el beneficio de puntos neutrales, zonas de descanso y nada en las habitaciones (a menos que sea Fuyumi, ella suele violar la privacidad en un mal día).

Murmurando una maldición, Enji sale al corredor con esfuerzo y paciencia (una que apenas desarrollo)... se detiene ante un hilo imperceptible... baila entre esto y tantas cosas colocadas en todo su maldito camino hasta que llega a las escaleras... un punto neutral... pasa la mano por su rostro en fatiga.

Mirando la primera planta desde ese descanso, detecta cada maldito hilo plagando el lado donde está su sillón favorito... su dojo seguro estará inaccesible... el patio será la peor cosa... a veces se cuestiona si sus hijos siempre piensan en diferentes trampas por lo rápido que hacen el trabajo, no solo las cosas aplicadas en caso de intrusos (claro, si hay un tonto dispuesto a invadir o pasar lo que sea haya dibujado Fuyumi en las paredes)... algunas demasiado inteligentes o especiales para su quirk que una parte no deseada de padre aprueba de todo corazón.

Fue condenado desde el momento en que aprueba la actitud de su hija.

Endevour la perdió hace muchos años, debería comenzar a aceptarlo.

Mirando abajo, hay silencio sospechoso... caminando confiado por las escaleras, se prepara para entrar de nuevo a sortear hilos... puntos de presión... cosas que caen de repente... tropieza en la segunda zona de descanso de esta mierda que es el comedor y cocina, Endevour levanta la vista y frunce el ceño ante lo que sus ojos miran deseando quizás volver a la cama.

-ENJI- la voz burbujeante del "hermano" monstruo de su hija está sentada en la cabecera de su comedor vibrando de entusiasmo como si sus otros hijos no estuvieran llenando la atmosfera de su pésimo humor.

Vestido de civil... la niña parece preferir los colores blancos, neutrales o rojos en algunas zonas de su pantalón, camisa y medio kimono encima de todo... tan tradicional, tan Fuyumi que Enji está seguro tendrá un dolor de cabeza al final de todo... sus hijos obviamente ya están cuestionando tanto aun en su hosco silencio.

Shoto había llegado el día anterior con teorías de intriga y engaño que seguro compartió con Natsuo, conoce esas posturas en sus lugares en la mesa, como jueces y verdugos en la discusión que viene... Enji sabe está en una mala posición en cualquiera de los escenarios que se imaginaron con lo poco que han meditado ¿La mocosa les dijo algo? ¿Dónde estaba Fuyumi? Conociéndola, seguro esquivo maestramente a sus hermanos y lo dejo con el paquete de problemas (O probablemente esté trabajando arduamente, pero eso no quita la idea que es premeditado el que termine en esta precaria situación).

Es en parte muestra de la confianza que su paranoica hija tiene a Enji y otra solo para joderlo.

Todos los ojos miran como toma asiento en la silla con sufrimiento en su rostro -al menos anuncien a la visita- espeta al pasar su mano por el rostro, pensando seriamente si es muy temprano para beber.

-La visita se metido a la casa- Natsuo dice con finalidad dando un desplante a la niña como si fuera un criminal al que no puede enfrentarse... o tal vez se enfrentó pero no hizo la diferencia porque sigue ahí sentada en la mesa mirando con adoración alrededor.

-La visita no está invitada- Shoto agrega con ese tono plano de su arruinada personalidad, igualmente entrecierra sus ojos en disgusto por su compañera de clases todavía mucho rencor guardado en su corazón.

-La visita puede escucharlos- canturrea Hashirama con una sonrisa estúpida vibrando de nuevo en su silla ya que ha memorizado la cocina y el rostro de sus hermanos o hasta del padre... apreciando en mucho la rutina matutina o juzgando las trampas que cruzo sin pestañear para llegar a este punto.

Enji solo quiere dormir o beber, quizás ambos.

-Hay algo que quieras decirnos- Natsuo empieza con ese tono maduro fingido, dando esa intensidad en su mirada que supone debe hacer sentir arrepentido a su víctima.

Enji solo arquea la ceja tratando de reunir su ingenio, porque sabe no tiene nada que confesar y si lo tuviera... es el puto padre en esta casa, al menos denle algo de autoridad en el asunto -¿Qué?- dice con un hosco gesto alrededor.

Shoto le lanza ese tipo de mirada tan Fuyumi de "admite tu pecado o lo digo yo" que no lo hace hablar porque el héroe está seguro no hay nada que reclamarle, con un suspiro impaciente su hijo bicolor lanza un comentario que no se esperaba -Es tu hija- suena acusador.

Se ahoga con su propia saliva de la pura tontería, golpeando la mesa, Enji chilla un escandalizado-NO- tan largo y patético que jurara no salió de su ronco pecho después.

Ahora supone que debía esperárselo con toda su actitud el día anterior, a veces se pregunta de dónde salió toda esa imaginación en Shoto para armar escenarios absurdos y muy complicados... Fuyumi nunca lo corrigió.

-SI, SOY SU HIJA- Canta Hashirama desde su lugar con un puño al cielo y una sonrisa soleada, una actitud que no encaja en nada ante la mirada seca de Shoto y el parpadeo intrigado de Natsuo.

-Eso explica mucho- Natsuo afirma con su cabeza, las teorías de Shoto ahora son más creíbles (creció escuchando su descarriada imaginación) y ahora comprende porque la niña le hizo ese gesto cuando la acuso de ser novia de su propio hermano en aquel encuentro en la USJ ¡qué horror!

-Maldita sea, no explica nada ¡Al menos finjan que confían en su padre!- gruñe Enji pensando agriamente _¿Qué pasa por la cabeza de sus hijos?_ Pero el dúo de varones adolescentes parecen ni siquiera pestañear por su honra o falta de ella -Maldita sea niña, no ayudas en mi caso- acusa con un dedo apuntando al invasor alegre.

-Pero soy tu hija ¿Me negaras más años?- Hashirama parpadea con la postura de victima tan real que sopla sus velas.

Abre la boca en completo shock por el descaro -No soy tu puto padre mocosa ¡no sé de qué basurero saliste!-

Con un gesto de desconcierto, de genuina inocencia Hashirama olfatea dolida -Pero eres mi padre, viví una vida buscándote- dice en un susurro tan débil y vulnerable... casi es imposible saber que es el mismo monstruo que arraso el festival deportivo, de hecho en este punto puede ver que sus hijos tienen el mismo caos mental que el jefe de familia.

La palabra _casi_ es definitiva en Enji que no olvida que esa cría humillo a su más grande creación que es Shoto sin sudar, así que se levanta y señala en todo la postura amenazante-Mira mocosa, no sé qué juegas... pero eres problema de Fuyumi, así que recógelo y vete hasta que la perra regrese-

Hashirama le lanza unos ojos dolidos bastante reales.

-Cómo puedes ser tan insensible- Natsuo se pone de pie, siempre saltando en la oportunidad de gritarle a su padre... el más rencoroso de sus hijos y ahora con una posible hermana en juego (una normal, por fin) está más que dispuesto a enfrentarlo -Es tu hija ¡muestra responsabilidad! ¡Qué clase de héroe eres!-

-¿Le crees a la mocosa?-vuelve a repetir con los dientes apretados -No he engendrado a nadie más que a ustedes ¡no tengo nada que ver con este monstruo!- señala a la niña sin piedad, está enojado de que duden de su honor... puede que su madre sea un asunto difícil de tratar... pero no la engañaría ¡es fiel!

-Es nuestra hermana- Shoto dice en parte protector y enojado, parece estar en una línea delgada de apreciar o despreciar la idea que su más grande rival sea su pariente, pero unirse a Natsuo contra su padre es ley en esa casa no importa el tema.

-Un poco de respeto a su Padre... por Kami...- Enji gruñe con los puños apretados fulminando al dúo de engendros que ayudo a crear, luego a Hashirama que le lanza una sonrisa de disculpas como si no hubiera empezado el incendio -tu, mocosa...- apunta oscuramente por encima de las quejas de sus hijos varones -No eres mi persona favorita- dice sinceramente.

-Moh... Enji, pero somos familia ¡Una discusión no hace más que arreglar las diferencias!- el monstruo dice con una sonrisa soleada apagando la calurosa discusión unilateral de Natsuo y Shoto contra su padre.

-Sabes que eres la puta razón ¿no?- Enji se deja caer en la silla totalmente hecho, al menos no hay más gritos en su contra y la cocina está completamente ilesa... está empezando a generar hambre y espera que al menos Fuyumi haya dejado algo en la nevera.

Componerse tan rápido del caos es una cualidad que el héroe desarrollo por culpa de su hija.

Hashirama se encoge de hombros ligeramente nada culpable de lo que inicio... solo sentada ahí como si perteneciera a esa casa y no haya actuado como una víctima -Pero son mi familia, ahora lo son- dice con un tono tan maduro que no concuerda con su joven aspecto.

Pero Enji estaba acostumbrado, Fuyumi era igual a esa edad... pero Shoto y Natsuo no, por lo que parpadean confundidos y al fin viendo el anzuelo en el que mordieron fácilmente con un gesto apretado (porque disculparse con su padre no es negociable).

-Nunca me dijeron que tenías una vena para sembrar problemas- Endevour se pone de pie buscando en la nevera, hay algunas cosas refrigeradas -aunque en sí, siempre fuiste el imán de ellos- murmura para sí mismo.

-No, tengo poco de desarrollarlo- admite Hashirama sencillamente, una de sus habilidades más recientes que solo se agregan a su armamento shinobi de engaño y manipulación digna del shodaime -la experiencia hace eso- agrega casualmente.

-Es problemático- el héroe murmura al comenzar a repartir platos, sus hijos están en un hosco silencio incrédulo y no se acercan a ayudarle... los tontos, estará diciéndole esto a Fuyumi así el infierno será parejo en esta casa.

-Supongo, pero quería ponerlos a prueba... -Hashirama mira a sus hijos con una sonrisa más natural -Van por un buen camino, pero aún son demasiado crédulos-

Natsuo se deja caer en su silla murmurando sobre "parecía tan normal, maldita sea ¿Dónde está la cordura en esta casa?" mientras Shoto mira a millas de distancia, en un viaje astral para la búsqueda de las respuestas a esta existencia sin razón.

-No quisiera invitarte, pero quieres comer- dice hoscamente Enji preparando los platos.

-Por supuesto- Senju vibra con una sonrisa agradecida... demostrando la confianza a los Todoroki al aceptar comer su comida sin miedo.

No lo tomara como un punto a su favor, ha hecho tantos números negativos para compensarlo pero el deber del anfitrión no será condenado por eso -Fuyumi sabe que estas aquí- prefiere preguntar con aburrimiento, sabe la respuesta.

-A estas alturas, ya debe saberlo- canta Senju mirando sus manos un momento.

-¿Entonces?- Shoto pregunta saliendo de su viaje astral e interrumpiendo esta "amigable" conversación entre su padre y el invasor -¿Es nuestra hermana?- insiste, Natsuo parpadea fuera de su mundo de maldiciones para enfocarse muy cansado.

Enji bufa -Los han adoptado- dice sin humor al calentar todo por turnos en el microondas -Pero se puede decir que era hermana de Fuyumi-

-Soy- Corrige Senju.

El hombre la fulmina por la interrupción -PERO...- dice antes de que sus hijos salten a conclusiones equivocadas de nuevo -NO es mi hija... es un tema un tanto difícil de explicar... Y no lo estoy explicando, es muy temprano, no he desayunado y toda la puta casa tiene tantas trampas que harían sonrojar como colegialas a los soldados del ejército de solo cruzarlas... no estoy de humor para eso- corta porque felizmente atrasara el problema para su hija.

Hashirama ríe divertido.

El desayuno es una cosa incomoda en la casa Todoroki.

XXXXX

Tobirama fue un nerd.

Le gustaba aprender, estudiar, imbuir todo conocimiento y experimentar.

Pero también fue un asesino.

El mejor de su clase, puede identificar a otro cuando lo conoce y este perfil que le han dado... junto con los avistamientos, fotos de las escenas y dibujos... carece de toda la elegancia shinobi, solo es en el mejor de los términos... un asesino nivel civil.

Tobirama nunca le agrado este tipo de asesinos.

Eran más desordenados, descarados y en el peor de los casos impulsados por alguna emoción personal... Stain calificaba para esto... suspira al pasearse por la saturada oficina en la que aterrizo para trabajar desde que acepto la convocatoria... las fotos de las víctimas en el pizarrón, Ingenium era el más reciente, es un buen niño... el chico no merecía ser atacado de esa manera y aunque está vivo, las opciones de retiro son lo más probable en su futuro.

Piensa que debe pasar a revisarlo más tarde, solo para ser educado con uno de los pocos héroes con los que ha trabajado que no le teme, respeta o le guarde rencor de alguna forma... ese tipo de personas son tan amables que no se pueden odiar.

La puerta se abre a sus espaldas, sonido de pasos resuenan en la madera demostrando poco entrenamiento en la parte de ser silencioso -¿Alguna idea?- El detective de esta misión no es sorprendente que sea Tsukauchi Naomasa siendo el mejor posicionado y respaldado por All Might, le da una de esas sonrisas inciertas al colocarse a su lado.

Tobirama finge que no ve el nerviosismo bien enmascarado del detective, obviamente el tipo hubiera preferido estar en otro lugar que tener contacto con quien causo una profunda impresión... buena o mala no le interesa averiguar, aprendió a cerrar su boca y no decir lo obvio muchos años antes, cuando Hashirama era su hermano de sangre.

Por ahora a trabajar, desea dejar todo bien preparado para antes de marcharse.

XXXXX

La familia de Ingenium está en el hospital, Fuyumi trae flores que entrega a la madre... da un saludo de cabeza al hermano pequeño y se sienta en la silla con una mirada distante... socializar no era lo suyo, por lo que probablemente hizo sentir incomodo el lugar con su silencio.

Ansiaba revisarlo, analizar que daño ha hecho Stain para dejarlo tanto tiempo inconsciente.

Pero no desea evidenciar sus habilidades de iryo-nin de no ser necesarias, Ingenium era un buen chico pero no era lo suficientemente importante para el Nidaime arriesgar uno de sus tantos secretos a este mundo... ya era temido por lo que podía hacer, agregar un poco más solo lo pondría más como objetivo que la fama de su padre no podrá proteger.

No es que no pudiera defenderse.

U Ocultar evidencia.

Pero veía la estrategia en el juego.

Además con todo lo que su gente ha comenzado a desenterrar en el mundo subterráneo junto con el movimiento de la liga de villanos... era mejor guardar muchas de sus cartas para llevarse cerca de su pecho.

-¿Trabajo con mi hermano?- la voz del hermano pequeño interrumpe sus pensamientos, mirando con esos ojos duros detrás de sus lentes y una postura de pena no censurada.

Este era el niño que hizo frente en el festival deportivo, parte del caballo de Shoto y posiblemente un amigo en formación... Tobirama ya sabe todo sus datos importantes así como sus conocidos... sería un buen amigo para sus hermanos en la UA -Si, tuvimos una misión juntos...- acepta al recargarse en la silla, la madre ha decidido dejarlos solos -Es el único que actúa normal después de eso- cede con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Bajando sus ojos a sus manos, el niño se ha quedado en silencio pero no por lo dicho, sino por algo más profundo que reconoce fácilmente el experimentado kage.

-Sea lo que sea pienses, no es propio de un héroe- dice el shinobi al mirar la ventana ignorando la tensión en los jóvenes hombros -Manchar una digna profesión con venganza, no sería lo adecuado... menos al inicio de tu carrera, Tenya-kun- su tono es moderado, el que usaba para aconsejar a sus genin en momentos difíciles -este mundo no necesita vengadores-

-Es mi hermano- Tenya dice con la garganta apretada aceptando sin necesidad de palabras el estilo de pensamientos que tenía -necesito...-

-Y sé que tu hermano no quisiera que hicieras esto, no en su nombre- el nidaime se pone de pie mirando el rostro dormido de Ingenium -Es una persona muy amable, uno de los pocos héroes que puedo llegar a respetar... si no fuera tan blando...- se burla un poco pero aquí, en este mundo de paz no es una desventaja tener corazón -Estoy en el caso de Stain, muchacho... - informa quitando el aliento a la madre que entraba y al hijo silencioso -el tiempo del asesino de héroes esta contado...- mira directamente los ojos del pequeño -Eso es una promesa- espeta con finalidad y confianza.

Nunca tomaría un caso personal.

Pero puede sentirse un poco comprometido porque esto está afectando a las futuras generaciones.

Stain no merece inspirar a nadie, aquí no necesitan asesinos... aquí hay paz y aunque no perfecta, es la mejor que ha visto... no hay necesidad de vengadores, asesinos y sobretodo, shinobis.

XXXXX

Enji no está feliz.

Su hija regresa tarde a casa, mirando desde la puerta sin en verdad de sorprenderse de ver a Shoto y Hashirama en la sala en un concurso de miradas hoscas (más del primero que del segundo)... Enji está rendido en el suelo, un área que limpio de trampas y no se levanta a recibirla, solo le da un gesto silencioso de "es tu culpa, arréglalo" tan claro como el agua.

Impaciente la recién llegada, en su traje heroico, salta con gracia cada cable trampa en su camino y llega al lugar donde están sus dos hermanos, Shoto es el primero en saltar aferrado al brazo de la mayor con una mirada retadora a su más grande rival con el que se vio obligado a pasar la tarde.

Enji ahora apoyado en su brazo con una sonrisa salvaje, espera el espectáculo.

-Te advertí que esperaras- Fuyumi inicia con una postura impaciente muy intimidante, que se apaga por su hermano aferrado a su brazo.

Hashirama que intenta acercarse con una sonrisa de disculpas se detiene, con un puchero y hombros caídos levanta su mirada de cachorro -Pero tardabas- se queja patéticamente -Conociéndote trabajarías hasta tarde ¡Y no quería esperar!- admite cínicamente.

-No se quiso ir- Shoto inicia con el ceño fruncido NO acusador-Y no quiere explicar- añade con sus labios en una delgada línea, buscando a su hermana en una silenciosa pregunta.

-¿Natsuo?- Fuyumi pregunta al apartarse de Shoto y esquivando el intento de abordar de Hashirama, ahora ambos adolescentes se miran... uno feliz el otro amargo... dejándose caer al lado del héroe de la llama aun tirado en el suelo con pereza.

-Tuvo que marcharse a estudiar- Shoto murmura fulminando como Hashirama ahora invade su espacio con un medio abrazo, congelándolo en el acto y recibiendo sin arrepentimiento el regaño de su hermana.

-Pienso que mintió, la mocosa es mucho para tratar tanto tiempo- Enji murmura al lanzar una llamarada para descongelar... otra vez... a la mocosa, uno pensaría que aprendería de las primeras mil veces pero parece dispuesta a intentar fraternizar con alguien que no quiere... admira su terquedad.

Su hija le da una mirada interrogante "porque sigues aquí" muy claro.

-Pensé en irme, dejarlos solos y rezar por el mínimo de daños materiales...- acepta Enji porque tratar con alguien tan alegre no estaba en su dieta, era algo demasiado para cargar ya tiene mucha gente de ese tipo alrededor como héroe -pero preferí aguardar por el espectáculo- admite con desvergüenza.

Fuyumi bufo, por supuesto ¿Qué esperaba? Su padre era un sádico (como si no lo fuera) -Así que no explicaste nada- acusa.

-No es mi problema- Enji se encoge de hombros.

-No me sorprende- Fuyumi se cruza de brazos palmeando delante de sí misma para que el dúo de adolescentes tomara asiento en el suelo ignorando el resto de la sala de lujo pero sabiendo que hay trampas haciéndolo inhabitable, Hashirama es el primero en dejarse caer aun con su brazo húmedo por el hielo descongelado... Shoto toma asiento lejos de su rival con un gesto inseguro.

Enji aguarda con anticipación.

-A falta de Natsuo, solo seré breve y más tarde explicare con profundidad- Fuyumi inicia con la postura severa y su mirada solo a Shoto -Ella es mi hermano, Shoto, parte del clan y como tal espero que la trates con el mismo respeto...-

Shoto está escandalizado -Pero...-

-No hay peros, sé que es difícil... que es una molestia tratar con Hashirama...-

-EY...- la susodicha protesta insultada, Enji se burla.

-Pero es mi hermano que amo desde lo profundo de mi corazón como ustedes- Dijo Fuyumi con una seriedad impropia para algo tan emocional como si la interrupción no existiera -y no deseo que haya mala sangre entre mis hermanos ¿soy claro?-

Como si luchara consigo mismo, pero siendo el más obediente de los Todoroki... sobre todo con su hermana... cede rápidamente para el aburrimiento de su padre -Bien-

-Hashirama no lo abrumes- advierte Fuyumi al sostener el probable abrazo asfixiante que se lanzaría rumbo a su bicolor hermano.

-Pero es mi hermanito- protesta Hashirama en su agarre, con ese puchero entusiasmado y esas lágrimas sin derramar reales.

-Somos de la misma edad- Shoto murmura alejándose del alcance de esta niña, aunque fulminándola por acaparar a su hermana.

-Pero quiero abrazarlo... consentirlo ¡hay que ir de compras!- Hashirama vibra emocionalmente alegre.

-Hashirama, no presiones tu suerte y Shoto tiene todo el derecho de defenderse en esos casos- Fuyumi advierte al soltarle con una mirada acalorada de advertencia aunque el chico bicolor parece más aliviado, tal vez esperaba que le ordenara llevarse bien.

-Bien- Hashirama se cruza de brazos molesta.

-¿Vivirá con nosotros?- Enji pregunta solo por cortesía y un intento de extender esta agonía.

Fuyumi le dio ese gesto de "sé que tratas de hacer, no funcionara".

-No, tengo mi propio tutor... y Eriase no le agradas- Hashirama es quien contesta señalando al peliblanco, Enji se pregunta si hay alguien que no termine afectado en los pocos trabajos que hace en equipo su hija... existe ese ingenium, pero es tan positivo que seguro nada puede derribarlo (oh, lo derribo Stain).

-Haces lo que quiera ese hombre- Fuyumi cuestiona con un arqueo de ceja.

-Por supuesto que no, pero me agrada... igual Tsukauchi, que por cierto, tampoco le agradas- Hashirama canturrea sin afectar su ritmo de sonrisas y flores.

-Tus hermanos cayeron en su trampa...-señala Enji al invasor al ver que todo ha quedado arreglado tan fácil, para la plática de pasados... no estará presente -Y Hashirama jugo con las emociones de la familia... haz tu magia en castigos, Hija- con una sonrisa de mierda por el dúo de miradas traicionadas, como padre se siente vengado de que hayan dudado de su lealtad... además, lo había prometido ¿no? El infierno que viene seria compartido y estaba alegre de arrastrar a todos consigo.

XXXXX

La oficina es un lugar limpio de trampas.

Era el lugar de Enji, pero ahora lo ha tomado por sí mismo para esta platica importante que no puede atrasar... además que se ira pronto como para dejar esto pendiente.

Hay cosas que deben decirse de frente.

Sobre el secreto de All Might con una mayor profundidad, sus puntos de vistas del heredero y las intenciones de la liga de villanos junto con el probable encubrimiento al no poder rastrearlo en su totalidad... el All For One.

Por ahora pones a parte sus emociones personales, su reencuentro... porque ahora que están juntos eso no importa.

-Entonces, puede empeorar- Hashirama se pone de pie de esa silla después de escuchar el reporte más claro de cosas que sabía lo general.

-Empeorara- confirma el Nidaime desde la silla detrás del escritorio, sintiéndose de nuevo el consejero de su hermano -Mis conjeturas es que esto son años de planeación, lo único que no entiendo es ¿Por qué ahora? Y ¿Por qué involucrar a tanta gente cuando los enfrentamientos anteriores no han sido tan caóticos?- suspira con pesar, las mentes criminales en ocasiones eran difíciles de leer.

Tarareando para sí mismo, nunca considerando cuestionar directamente el centro de todo el problema... su maestro menos favorito ahora, All Might... Hashirama reflexiona unos momentos-Hay alguna forma de evitarlo-

-Matar a todos en el camino es una opción, pero con mis contactos limitados... no tengo la seguridad de dar Nombres por ahora- admite Tobirama con hosquedad, es un prodigio... ve las pistas... se anticipa, pero este peligro latente tiene buenas raíces en la sociedad... no es imposible, simplemente le tomara tiempo.

No quieren una guerra.

Hashirama se detiene en la ventana, con esa postura que hace alusión a un Shodaime a punto de tomar una difícil decisión -Esperaremos por ahora, si las sombras más oscuras se vuelve a agitar... entonces actuaremos-

-Pero...-

-No vamos a empezar algo nosotros, Tobirama... esperaremos- Ordeno en definitiva poniendo punto final a la conversación logrando que su hermano retrocediera como en los viejos tiempos no importa la diferencia de edad.

-Pensé que saltarías a la oportunidad- El peliblanco mira a su pequeño hermano mayor.

-Morí por ser imprudente y confiado, no volverá a pasar- Hashirama dice secamente, no está convocado por el edo tensei y en definitiva no quiere abandonar a nadie por una muerte segura... no teme morir, teme abandonar a su clan nuevamente sin la seguridad que estarán bien... Y con eso mato en definitiva el tema.

La puerta suena para ser abierta, Enji los mira con acusación -saben que es mi oficina ¿verdad?- espeta al entrar con toda su sutileza nula -Ahora que han dejado de secretearse, ¿Cómo va el asunto de Stain?- pregunta parándose delante del escritorio con irritación a ambos ocupantes.

Hashirama se ilumina saltando en un grito de "PADRE" Mientras Enji asegura escandalizado "NO SOY NADA TUYO" con horror en su tono... Tobirama se burla, por un momento toda amargura abandonada por el presente.

No morirán pronto, eso es una promesa.

XXXXX

Aisawa mira a la niña en la puerta de su departamento con los ojos cansados.

-No deberías estar aquí- acusa con los brazos cruzados sin dar el paso.

-Moh Eriase... tenemos que hablar ¿no acordamos?- Hashirama se balancea sobre sus pies tratando de mirar más allá del adulto que tapa la vista al departamento.

Como si no hubiera sorprendido a todo mundo con su carácter, capacidades y monstruosa habilidad en el festival deportivo... solo por voluntad, el propio Shota actúa normal porque se lo debe a la niña... eso no lo hace menos infeliz de verla en su puerta.

-Pero no en mi casa...- gruñe al despeinarse y bostezar, la patrulla de la noche anterior pesándole en los hombros -como conseguiste mi dirección-

-Por la escuela- responde rápido y sospechoso la niña, una sonrisa soleada en su rostro.

-Eres una mentirosa, la escuela no entregaría mi dirección a un alumno de la nada- Aisawa replica con agudeza e irritación.

-Era urgente- Hashirama intenta de nuevo.

Gira los ojos cansado de esto -bien, pasa...- cede solo porque sus vecinos comenzaran a especular - pero no tengo nada que ofrecer ¿está claro?- gruñe al dar las sandalias de visitas, unas que solo son para Yamada o Nemuri.

La niña poniéndose lo dado que le queda algo grande, brinca su camino al interior mirando descaradamente la escases de muebles y la sencillez de su anfitrión -¿Ni galletas?-

-Ni galletas- acepta porque de hecho no ha ido a la despensa, Aisawa razona si podía vivir de atún porque es lo único que tiene y no le apetece ir de compras... al menos su gato es libre de buscar su comida.

-Que aburrido- Hashirama hace un puchero.

Shota gira los ojos al dejarse caer en el cojín de su sala ofreciendo el otro que es tomado por la entusiasmada visitante -Bien, primero escupe los nombres de los otros héroes que te avalaran-

-Endevour y el Nidaime-

Se tensa como una tabla a escuchar ambos nombres, fulminando a la niña que le advirtió mantenerse alejado de ellos durante el festival, de hecho le dijo que no contaba esa perra... pero Senji esta tan casual y sin culpa al respecto.

-Son los mejores héroes, Aisawa...- dice de nuevo sin apodos, con la firmeza en su mirada y postura -y confió en ellos con mi vida- acepta descaradamente desechando la probabilidad de cortar esos lazos por su pedido.

Aisawa cree que es muy temprano para esto, el malestar estomacal solo aumenta conforme no hay ni siquiera un atisbo de duda en su alumna... suspira rendido -bien, entonces ellos serán parte de tu aval...- es como tragar vidrio al decirlo -La sigo queriendo lejos de ti-

-Ella piensa lo mismo-

-Por supuesto- Aisawa murmura rencoroso, apretando sus puños sobre la mesa con amargura una pequeña mano cálida aprieta en consuelo.

-Agradezco tu preocupación, Aisawa... pero estaré bien- Hashirama le sonríe apretando su agarre en las manos frías del héroe subterráneo.

No se aleja, es un tanto extraño recibir consuelo de un niño pero ciertamente lo hace sentir un poco mejor -Si empiezas a actuar como ella...-

Una risa sin verdadero humor, los ojos carentes del fuego acostumbrado y Hashirama no contesta, no necesita decir nada... Shota sabe que es tarde y no puede culpar al Nidaime de eso, no le sienta bien -Solo dame un nombre-

-No hay nombre que darte Aisawa- asegura la niña al enderezarse, pero ahora es Shota quien no aparta la mano de la otra con firmeza, con la firme convicción que se está disculpando si fue la razón del daño que recibió -tampoco tu culpa- agrega con una palmada.

Pero como no sentirlo de esa manera, si la hubiera adoptado... lo que sea le haya quitado su luz tal vez nunca la hubiera alcanzado... Tsukauchi tampoco le gustara de saberlo -Debes visitar al detective-

-Lo hare en un futuro- promete Hashirama volviendo de nuevo a su entusiasmo abrumador, enderezándose y alejándose del agarre de la mesa -Pero no es la razón por la que vine- canturrea.

-Por supuesto- incomodo Aisawa murmura, las molestias en su persona son más difíciles de quitar y no mira directamente a la niña.

-Vamos Eriase, cambia la cara ¡será emocionante!- Hashirama protesta brincando en su lugar, haciendo con un suspiro sufrido que el maestro girara a enfrentarla en esta conversación.

No es nada emocionante escuchar habilidades infinitas.

XXXXX

Se escabulle entre los callejones investigando las diferentes rutas aun cuando se sabe tan bien el distrito... aterriza en una parte en especial que sabe carece de vigilancia... la noche pronto llegara a su fin y ha marcado su siguiente victima para ser perseguida los siguientes días, está por quitarse la máscara cuando la sensación de ser observado lo paraliza... buscando alrededor no encuentra a nadie, Stain de todas formas saca su espada.

-Buenos instintos- una voz suave felicita desde la parte de arriba.

El asesino da un gran salto asegurando su espalda a la pared, levanta su vista para observar a quien está parado firmemente en el afeitar del edificio continuo... sonríe con dientes al reconocerla en instantes de años de estar leyendo notas de todos los héroes -Nidaime, uno de los pocos héroes subterráneos que son reconocidos- dice en voz alta.

Una ceja nevada se arquea sin turbar.

-No estás en mi lista- Stain asegura aun en guardia, aunque el héroe presente no suele estar muy a favor de los tabloides y entrevistas... sabe muy bien el tipo de fama que tiene... y el tipo de personas a su mando, no es nada para tomar sin cuidado menos como criminal buscado.

-Pero mi padre si ¿no?- El nidaime se inclina mirando directamente a sus ojos, sin vértigo ni emociones... solo un profesional a otro de diferentes bandos.

Se encoge de hombros, de hecho el héroe numero dos es uno de los nombres remarcado tantas veces en su lista... no lo ha cazado solo porque cuenta con una buena seguridad alrededor de su presencia o agencia aunque eso solo atrasa lo inevitable -Endeavour es un mal héroe...-

-Cambio...-

-Las personas no cambian, Nidaime- Stain interrumpe con una sonrisa divertida por el inocente pensamiento de un héroe endurecido -no seas ingenua, no merece ser protegido... pero supongo que es mucho pedir que te apartes cuando son familia ¿no?-

-En efecto, es mi clan... no habrá nadie que salga vivo de lastimarlos- responde sin dudar la mujer de ojos fríos tan inquietantes e intimidantes iluminada con el alba.

-Un duro comentario para un héroe ¿no?- se burla Stain alegremente, su mano viaja a su espada y su sangre bombea rápidamente... no era un encuentro que deseara, pero si no hay opción... lucharía.

La belleza fría se encoge de hombros indiferente, al pararse en toda su altura y dejándose caer toda esa distancia del techo al suelo sin pestañear... su postura puede ser casual, pero el asesino se tensa en anticipación -Es mejor terminar con esto, Akaguro Chizome-

-Ya no respondo a ese nombre, Nidaime-

-No importa a que nombre respondas, ahora... veamos de que eres capaz, asesino-

XXXXX

_Asesino de héroes atrapado. _

_La agencia de Endeavour ha logrado con el mínimo de daños materiales capturar con éxito al asesino de héroes Stain..._

Tenya leía ávidamente el periódico de la tarde en el salón de clases.

Alrededor igualmente discutían sobre el tema de conversación, otros pocos aún discutían sobre la emoción de ser reconocidos en el transporte como celebridades por el festival deportivo... y el mínimo, como Bakugo, fulminaban al primer lugar que flotaba cerca del asiento de Shoto junto con Ojiro y Shoji.

_-_Fue sorprendente ¿no?- Midoriya lo saca de su lectura -Aunque la agencia en su totalidad se llevó el crédito, hay especulaciones que solo fue uno de sus miembros...- se acerca como si fuera a conspirar -El Nidaime ¡es tan emocionante! ¡La vi en el festival deportivo! Es tan intimidante como se dice- empieza a balbucear incesantemente con la mirada paciente de Uraraka.

Y Tenya tenía su propia experiencia, en el hospital se mostró tan firme y una parte dudo de su promesa... pero viendo el periódico, fue un hecho... no evita sentir que perdió la oportunidad de la venganza que no abandono por el consejo de su mayor.

Su hermano sigue sin despertar.

Con un suspiro, tal vez era mejor dejarlo ir.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Notas:

Natsuo y Shoto escucharon por primera vez la historia... muy censurada y sin entrar a oscuros detalles sobre la resucitación entre otras cosas... pero al final, entendieron en mucho y explico el comportamiento de Fuyumi... no cambio en nada la manera en que la trataron (aunque Natsuo asegura que hubiera preferido una hermana menos paranoica, Hashirama se veía honestamente mejor... ganándole una semana de trampas extras para sortear).

Enji se aburrió mucho de no escuchar más resistencia de sus hijos, esperaba al menos el tipo de comportamiento que él tuvo cuando se enteró... pero que podía esperar cuando les dan la versión para niños, era tan injusto.

Shoto no era feliz de ser amigable con su rival de regreso a clases, todavía no la perdona por su actitud en el festival (no importa que ahora sepa una historia que pudiera excusarla)... pero Hashirama lo adopto en su grupo de amigos y Fuyumi no sería feliz de rechazarla por lo que no se resistió tanto... además hermanos de alguna forma, pero eso no significa que le gusten los abrazos, eso tomara tiempo.

Natsuo se considera el mas normal de la familia, ahora con una hermana que no respetara las reglas sociales de ser la menor... supone que esa es su vida... al menos Fuyumi olvido llevarlo de nuevo a la agencia, no le gusta aprender a manejar fuera de su departamento de primeros auxilios que tomara cuando termine de estudiar.

Aisawa quedo con un dolor de cabeza después de la visita de Hashirama, no le pagan lo suficiente para eso.

No lo pase, pero en uno de esos días de descanso... Hashirama también visito al detective, Tsukauchi estaba feliz de volverla a ver y saberla en la UA con Tashinori... no tiene una pista que con lo sucedido en el festival, Hashirama no aprecia mucho al héroe de la paz.

Stain lucho fieramente, pero la experiencia del Nidaime lo abrumo... la voluntad de Tobirama rompió fácilmente el único control que ejerció sobre él durante el enfrentamiento, aprendiendo cómo funciona el quirk de Stain y contrarrestándolo.

Fue divertido.

Aún seguía siendo un novato con la espada.

Al final Tobirama regreso al extranjero con pocas despedidas, Hashirama era infeliz al respecto.

Bueno es todo, y como esperaba... me llego trabajo en venganza.

Neah20 fuera, cuídense.


	21. Chapter 21

Misión 13: Legado

En un bar abandonado de dios.

Tomura Shigaraki ha estado de mal humor desde que regreso, su experiencia no fue agradable y el sentimiento de fracaso... de ser un perdedor... es un peso incomodo en todo su ser, no logro nada ese día en el USJ, fue un total fiasco sin siquiera hacer un rasguño a la reputación de la estúpida academia ni mucho menos acercarse al héroe de la paz.

Se supone que sería diferente.

Que los tomarían desprevenidos, que sería un éxito y al final del día todo el mundo estaría enterado de la existencia de algo como la liga de villanos además de perturbando las bases de la sociedad.

Pero fallo, terminaron en una celda y el problema que causaron minimizado, barrido debajo de la alfombra sin gloria alguna... recuerda con odio cada interrogatorio... cada examen... como ponían todo de él en documentos que seguro tienen en sus manos... el juego fue perdido, parte de sus habilidades guardadas en su "consola" y Shigaraki no sabía cómo hacer para superar este fracaso ahora que regreso.

Sentado en esa banca continúa rascándose el cuello con irritación.

Por su parte al final de la barra, Kurogiri se guarda todo para sí mismo, la experiencia no fue placentera y le dejo en claro que si se lo proponían... si pudieran anticiparlo... su quirk estaba limitado, Endevour lo sometió con una facilidad insultante y escapar aun con su peculiaridad fue imposible.

Ambos villanos aprendieron la lección.

Solo uno lidia de forma madura con la decepción.

El silencio es espeso solo de vez en cuando los gruñidos salvajes del adolescente frustrado rompía toda tranquilidad, Tomura no abandonara el tema fácilmente, obstinadamente vuelve al menos tres veces al día para recordar el suceso nefasto, inmortalizando en su mente las caras y los nombres de los héroes involucrados... guardando un lugar especial para la agencia del héroe numero dos con una sensación nueva de fracaso que se extiende en su pecho, se expande y lo llena de motivación, de ira.

-Maldita sea, como supieron de nuestra jugada ¡Quien divulgo los códigos de nuestro juego!- jura por lo alto porque aun en su mente perturbada puede atrapar la idea que fue anticipado, que a todos en ese día los esperaban y por ese soplón fracasaron.

Kurogiri suspira -Paciencia, Tomura... estoy seguro que pronto tendremos nombres de esos espías- dice como tantas veces repite desde que regresaron, sabe será inútil y solo se resigna a decirlo con la esperanza que el chico retenga la información... el objetivo.

Chasqueando los dientes, recostándose en la madera de esa barra y mirando las bebidas acomodadas en su estante sin en verdad ser consciente... Shigaraki no tiene de otra que esperar, aguardar aburridamente en ese lugar hasta que sus piezas estén en su lugar y sea seguro moverse en el juego.

Entonces abandonando... por ahora... el drama de su perdida, el adolescente perturbado comienza a agitar su dedo en un dibujo invisible en la madera... tararea para sí mismo mientras piensa en lo que ha visto del festival deportivo... en los futuros héroes en formación riendo, disfrutando con alegría que no merecen.

Aun con su incapacidad de atención, de planeación y análisis... Shigaraki reflexiona que al menos ha identificado varias molestias entre los mocosos heroicos... hay un jefe final entre todos los extras que resalto presumido entre toda la jugada, no ha podido dejar de pensar en esa sonrisa... en esa habilidad aterradora... en sus capacidades... era tan injusto.

-Porque hay un jefe final entre todos los tontos- dice más para sí mismo, pero Kurogiri se anima con responder "no lo sé" como si supiera de lo que hablaba -Solo presumió... molesto con su presencia brillante...- aquí bufa con desagrado recordando a All Might -cuanto apuestas que será el siguiente símbolo de paz si lo dejan- añade con burla e ironía.

Shigaraki aprendió de toda la experiencia, aun cuando no se ha dado cuente que.

El televisor se enciende bruscamente, la imagen de su sensei es solo una silueta en toda la distorsión pero ambos presentes del bar dejan lo que están haciendo para mirar abiertamente -Han atrapado a Stain- dice de la nada con un tono condescendiente e irritado.

Ambos villanos se congelan, luego miran el cumulo de periódicos sin leer que tienen sobre la mesa y se sienten un poco frustrados de no haber leído nada de noticias, pero el veterano no lo señalo ni los evidencio.

Apretando sus puños ante el nuevo problema, Tomura se rasca el cuello dolorosamente, concentrándose de nuevo al televisor con un gruñido silencioso -¿Lo podemos sacar?- pregunta pensando en muchas maneras en la que puede acceder a una pieza que consideraba reclutar para la liga.

-Mientras dure en la agencia del héroe número dos, no- dice con su tono cargado de desagrado su sensei.

Chasquea los dientes ambos villanos en el bar, las instalaciones de ese lugar aún desde el interior se veían impenetrables y cuando regresaron enterarse que de hecho... son herméticos con demasiada seguridad que casi podía ser una segunda prisión de máxima seguridad, complicaba la misión.

Sangrando de su cuello de tanto maltrato, Tomura piensa demasiado en el asunto y se frustra porque toparse con este obstáculo es tan odioso para ellos como principiantes del juego -Pero tendremos oportunidad- dice con los dientes apretados.

Tarareando su sensei reflexiona intensamente -Tal vez- acepta después de unos latentes segundos -sin embargo no lo sabremos hasta que empiecen a programar su movilización-

Kurogiri vuelve a la limpieza de otro vaso de cristal sin cuidado -esperamos- dice.

-Esperamos- acepta sensei fácilmente.

Shigaraki Tomura odia esperar.

XXXXX

Aisawa trabajo tiempo extra en la oficina de la escuela.

No solo era un método para tratar de asimilar la falta de límites de la mocosa, sino porque tenía una preocupación mayor con el festival deportivo ya hecho.

Con su patrullaje delegado por solo una noche, investigo cada nominación de su clase para descartar la de cierta agencia de héroes... aunque uno de sus mocosos fuera el hijo de dicho héroe, no estaría permitiéndole más influencia de campo a Todoroki, ya tiene suficiente con su atrofiada personalidad para arruinarle la carrera con más horas obligadas de convivio con su familia (porque puede verlo, en sus ojos y su falta de habilidades sociales... teme que se convierta en _ella_... y aunque sea poco tiempo como su profesor, es un buen observador además de muy terco).

Satisfecho de su trabajo.

Se levanta para ir al profesor encargado de la clase general, desea tener al chico que se enfrentó a Midoriya para un mejor análisis y posible reclutamiento.

La victoria de Aisawa sobre el asunto fue definitiva.

O eso pensó, porque quizás descarto todo sobre la agencia de Endevour... pero... Tobirama anticipo su intervención, por lo que cualquiera de sus candidaturas estará bajo el nombre de "Agencia entre las hojas" y de esas... al menos hay cuatro solicitudes en su clase.

XXXXX

Las nominaciones eran desproporcionadas.

Midoriya reflexiona desde su lugar con el eco de la clase quejándose, sobre las estadísticas que su profesor ha mostrado en el pizarrón y debe decir con un poco de resignación... que no es del todo injusto, claramente Senju-san se llevó el espectáculo del día y comprendía que muchos héroes desearan incorporarla desesperadamente.

Trata de no mirar en su dirección.

De no sentir emociones negativas, no eran propias de un héroe y All Might no lo culpa por nada asi que era mejor concentrarse en el ahora.

Siguiendo con los dígitos expuestos, Izuku ve que debajo del primer lugar... con una diferencia de 1,000 nominaciones estaban Bakugo y Todoroki... ambos casi empatados superando las tres cifras en sus números... los demás eran menores, una marcada diferencia y de hecho no podia ver su nombre en el pizarrón, no quería preguntar mucho menos cuestionar al profesor hasta mucho tiempo después.

No fue nominado.

Era un tanto triste.

Al menos cuando entro Midnight anunciando su trabajo para juzgar y ayudar a elegir sus nombres, saco todo el pesimismo de su sistema... Midoriya se puso nervioso... reflexivo... con su libreta afuera para actualizar los apuntes de sus compañeros pero tratando de concentrarse en su propio dilema... porque se sentía ridículo querer copiar... inspirarse en el nombre de All Might cuando son tan diferentes.

Tenía mucho que pensar.

Entonces vino el desfile de nombres.

Algunos ridículos, siendo desechados por la exigente héroe +18 y regresando a sus compañeros para que pensaran en uno mejor... que fuera amigable... corto y fácil de recordar, además que tuviera mucho que ver con su personalidad o quirk... lo que desean expresar a los civiles en momentos de necesidad.

Anotando el nombre aprobado de Kaminari en su libreta.

Siguió el turno de Todoroki quien frunció el ceño al girar su panel con un gesto totalmente en blanco... una oleada de angustia golpeo a todos en el aula de improviso... Midoriya solo se sintió extraño pero miro justo en el momento en que Senju-san abrazaba a un afligido chico enfrente del aula estremeciendo un poco a Midnight (que no la vio venir) y sacando de su siesta a Aisawa (cuyo ceño acrecentó).

Como un muñeco sin emociones, Shoto suspiro fallando en quitarse en quien sigue abrazándolo con lágrimas espesas en su mejilla en balbuceos inentendibles -Hashirama... - gruñe en advertencia antes de que la temperatura baje y la niña en cuestión este esquivando casualmente un pilar de hielo como si nada, solo llorando más fuerte de lo debido.

Los héroes en el salón amonestaron con pasión el ataque pero ambos protagonistas parecían ajenos al drama o lo que provocaban al resto del aula en completa confusión o frio (Aoyama y Ojiro estornudaban ruidosamente al estar tan cercas del caos congelado)... uno miraba desafiante y atento a cualquier abordaje no deseado mientras la otra solo sorbía y balbuceaba.

-No es para tanto- dijo Todoroki, pero aun Midoriya pudo decir que estaba avergonzado.

-Lo es, estaría tan orgulloso de ser tu inspiración, Shoto- Hashirama alego con ademanes exagerados sin cortar el flujo de lágrimas o mocos de su rostro, parecía cautivado por cualquier motivo que Izuku o cualquiera no entendía.

Un bufido con un susurrado -lo sé- Shoto se sacude su uniforme y descongela el pilar de hielo como si nada... mira expectante al héroe +18 e ignorando los balbuceos de Senju-san a quién vigila para cualquier necesidad de esquivar.

Aclarándose la garganta Midnight vuelve a ver el panel de nuevo expuesto para que todos lo vean, el nombre era sencillo... con un significado confuso y sobretodo sin ver la relación que tenía este con las peculiaridades del participante actual -¿quieres explicarlo?- pregunta mirando ojos bicolor.

-No-

-Vamos Shoto, no seas aburrido- protesta Hashirama al irse a su lugar bajo la mirada de advertencia de Aisawa aunque eso no le quita la sonrisa conspiradora e infantil que la ilumina... como si no hubiera llorado o golpeado a todos con su angustia.

Girando los ojos exasperado, Todoroki frunce el ceño al ver que la profesora no está cediendo en este asunto ya sea por curiosidad o por ser una molestia como Hashirama (ambas, porque la juventud debe ser emocionante y romántica) -Estoy honrando a una persona especial para mi hermana- dice de mala gana girando para no ver a nadie al rostro.

Aisawa parpadea desde el lugar donde volvía a recostarse, solo unos segundos para mirar y negar para fingir que duerme de nuevo.

-Itama- la héroe femenina suspira con una sonrisa comprensiva saboreando la sencillez del asunto -está bien, lo aceptare sin más historias de por medio...- golpea su látigo en el suelo para sacar ese amargo sentimiento que por momentos la embargo, era siempre cautivador cuando se honra a alguien más con esta elección personal para un héroe -excelente chico, muy considerado también... tu hermana amara el nombre- finaliza con una enorme sonrisa.

Afirmando desinteresado, Todoroki regresa a su lugar.

Midoriya subraya el nuevo nombre heroico de su compañero, dibuja varios signos de interrogación junto con un paréntesis escrito en letra rápida "Asunto personal, importante para su hermana (Nidaime)" satisfecho espera el siguiente en exponer que no es otro que la propia Senju-san, que brinca desde su lugar con emoción burbujeante.

Buscando la página de la susodicha, parpadea cuando no la encuentra donde sabe que estaba... antes de Bakugo y después de Uraraka... hojea su libreta con desesperación y sigue sin encontrar ninguno de los apuntes anteriormente realizados, se encoge de hombros nerviosamente... engañándose con que quizás, lo dejo en otra de sus numerosas libretas... así que abre una hoja en limpio y espera expectante donde la sonrisa soleada de su compañera mira alrededor sembrando el suspenso.

-Este es un nombre que será recordado...- empieza con una voz clara llena de jovialidad -Para el dios shinobi...- dice como si la redacción fuera tan divertida y no demasiado soberbio al autodenominarse "dios" aunque algunos fruncieron el ceño.

Midoriya apunta diligentemente cada palabra dicha por su colega, sobre todo los paréntesis sobre la posible competencia para el único héroe shinobi en el mercado... entonces siguió observando y parpadeo cuando el nombre fue revelado.

"Shodaime" y debajo en letras pequeñas "Hokage"

-Es un nombre peculiar y eres muy buena dibujando ¿Algún significado?- Midnight inclina la cabeza detallando el artístico panel con varios garabatos que desconoce pero se destacan los árboles y las hojas.

Una sonrisa más suave que cualquiera que ha mostrado, Senju-san mira el panel como si estuviera en un recuerdo lejano -Tiene mucho significado, ninguno que cualquiera comprenda actualmente - su tono es bajo, sin humor y Midoriya se pregunta qué es lo que piensa -simplemente _Soy_ la primera sombra de las hojas-

Aisawa ha abierto uno de sus ojos, hay cierta sospecha pero se acomoda a dormir por ahora.

La heroína tararea para sí misma detectando de nuevo que hay una historia personal que no desea compartir, peculiar considerando la jovialidad de la niña y su juventud en su máxima expresión... agita su látigo con una sonrisa deslumbrante-Poético- alaba -Mejor que muchos aquí presentes- dice sin querer ser ofensiva.

Izuku redacto lo dicho en la nueva hoja asignada para su compañera de clases olvidando que ha perdido apuntes importantes para solo pensar por un momento que hay una similitud con el nombre del Nidaime... pero considerando la diferencia de edad y generación... lo descarto rápidamente de su mente.

Era su turno después de todo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Solo para decir presente porque el trabajo me esta persiguiendo y en serio, debo hacerlo.

Notas:

Hashirama ha robado las hojas de Midoriya, cree que es buen observador pero es peligroso si los apuntes llegan a caer en malas manos... no ha tenido oportunidad de abordar de frente esta problematica porque esta en una fase de abrumar a Shoto con su hermandad.

Aisawa sospecha sobre la relacion de ella con la mocosa, es el unico que sabe con certeza que hay algo entre ellas y le molesta... pero respeta la peticion seria de la niña de no hacer nada sobre esto (aunque lo hara de manera indirecta, no quiere malas influencias si puede evitarlo).

Tobirama esta muy divertido con la actitud de Aisawa, supo predecir su postura al respecto y ahora Enji no sabe que hacer con una nueva razon social de su agencia, suspiro y solo atino a culpar a su molesta hija y sus conspiraciones.

La liga de villanos aun no sospechan del Nidaime, aunque ya detestan a la agencia de Endevour en general.

Ahora con la historia de Tobirama contada a sus hermanos de esta vida, dijo abiertamente que Shoto era el que tenia mas parecido con Itama aunque con una coloracion diferente mientras Natsuo se apegaba mas a Kawarama... Shoto solo quiso honrar la memoria de hermanos pasados.

Stain, seguro pasara mas adelante, despues de todo... Shigaraki no es una persona de paciencia, algo que esta estirando mucho con este capitulo... seguro rompera.

Neah20 fuera.


	22. Chapter 22

Misión 14: Empezar

En la sala de profesores, en su escritorio repletos de papeles que debía enviar a sus diferentes receptores, Aisawa acomodaba los documentos de su clase para el entrenamiento practico con ojo crítico... detallando con asombrosa capacidad de retención a donde irían cada uno de sus estudiantes, sobre todo los chicos problemas.

Para tener tantas nominaciones debió de haber sido difícil elegir pero sin falta, el archivo de opciones de entrenamiento de Hashirama estaba presente entre toda la papelería... Aisawa aprobaba su sentido del deber y miraba con curiosidad la elegante letra (de hecho unos muy buenos trazos, tal vez práctica caligrafía) con solo tres opciones... la primera lo hace parpadear preocupado.

Rabbit Hero: Mirko.

Conoce ese desastre de heroína.

Su personalidad es molesta, su fama de trabajar sola es sonada en todos los lados que ha escuchado y esa naturaleza de confrontación o peligro le angustia mucho al héroe borrador... no sería una buena influencia para la mocosa que ya era un caos por cuenta propia... suspira mirando aún más el documento, como si deseara que cambiara en un parpadeo.

Pero la escritura sigue firme.

¿Por qué la eligió? Tratar de comprender una mente tan compleja como Hashirama, pero es imposible sobre todo después de revelar el alcance de sus habilidades en la privacidad de su hogar... todavía es una puerta sin abrir para el pragmático héroe borrador... o las insinuaciones de tantas otras cosas ocultas... como evidencia de la historia con _ella_ o la elección de nombre y lo que sea se oculta detrás de su soleada personalidad... Aisawa solo se sumerge en su silla cómoda con un creciente dolor de cabeza de solo cepillar la problemática.

Supone que debe confiar en su estudiante, que puede lidiar con alguien tan impredecible como la heroína salvaje... además Aisawa ya se involucró lo suficiente en descartar todas las nominaciones de Endevour que su consciencia no le permite meter mano otra vez (aunque podría, las otras opciones de Hashirama son más prudentes como Kamui Woods y las pussycats)... con un suspiro renuente lee el siguiente para dejar el tema en paz.

Ahora el siguiente.

Todoroki Shoto eligió la agencia entre las hojas, analizando este nombre cree que no tiene nada amenazante ni problemático para juzgar... tal vez un nuevo héroe de esta generación, Eraserhead aun contra todo pronóstico no sabe todo lo del mundo heroico... con un encogimiento de hombros, lo pasa para el siguiente sin más análisis de por medio.

Midoriya tiene un desastre en su hoja, al parecer tacho la misma agencia de Todoroki como primera opción... dejando solo una única solitaria de un héroe veterano... suspira, la próxima vez le sugerirá que le pida otra hoja antes de entregar algo tan poco profesional.

Bakugo, ha elegido como primera opción a Beast Jeanist, espera que su actitud mejore con esta experiencia aunque no espera mucho, tal vez cuando haya pasado algún tipo puede arriesgarse a ser optimista.

El resto de sus hijos han elegido prudentemente.

No obstante detecto al menos otros dos de sus estudiantes eligiendo la agencia novata... Eraserhead suspira contento de haber terminado de archivar, era mejor preparar el material para el resto de la semana y empujar a los que faltan de elegir su nombre profesional o donde irán a realizar sus prácticas.

-ERIASE- alguien grita desde la puerta que se abre de golpe.

Aisawa suspira dolorosamente, solo Hashirama tiene el valor de venir a buscarlo en la sala de profesores con todo el descaro del mundo... no le impresiona verla expectante en la puerta acompañada de Todoroki, Ojiro y Shoji quienes se han establecido como un grupo últimamente, supone que el festival deportivo solo fortaleció las asociaciones.

Recargado en su silla poco dispuesto a atender el llamado aun cuando saben lo pueden ver, el cansado profesor había pensado que las emociones pudieran calentarse en su clase ante la obvia hostilidad del bicolor a la mocosa... espero roces... insultos y rivalidades que hicieran la rutina escolar demasiado pesada para el gusto de cualquiera... al parecer fue en vano su preocupación, los chicos se han llevado mucho mejor de lo esperado.

Está contento.

Es infeliz que igualmente sospeche que _ella_ esté involucrada en esto.

Por otra parte le alegra que Todoroki se una a ese grupo, espera que encuentre el equilibrio y disfrute mucho más las cosas de la vida.

Sin embargo, no todos actuaron de esa manera pasible.

Existe Bakugo cuya actitud no mejoro después de la supuesta humillación a nivel nacional por la mocosa.

El chico es demasiado trabajo para ser justo... al menos nadie le sigue la corriente o empezaría a expulsar de nuevo además Hashirama no parece afectada por la hostilidad extra ni preocupada o intimidada bajo su mirada... al menos la impresión que causo en el festival induce que el explosivo no trate de abordarla físicamente.

Si el chico intenta algo, bueno Aisawa entonces si expulsara al mocoso sea o no uno de los más prometedores.

-Aisawa, trata con tu gente- el profesor Snipe le llama exasperado al ser el único dispuesto a cansarse en llamar la atención de los estudiantes que rompen rutinas en la sala de profesores.

Depresión, ánimo, depresión y vergüenza... esta son las fases que mira en la mocosa en un lapso de un minuto que desconcierta un poco a Snipe quien no está nada acostumbrado a sus excentricidades... resignado se pone de pie para tratar a sus hijos.

XXXXX

Cuando llego el día, Uraraka estaba totalmente nerviosa en la estación del tren donde el profesor Aisawa les dio los últimos consejos y se repartieron en diferentes direcciones... muchos iban juntos... otros se dividirían... se supone que sería raro coincidir con alguno de sus compañeros de clase en la misma agencia... pero inesperadamente dos se mantuvieron con ella todo el camino y no solo porque fueran al mismo distrito, sino porque de hecho fueron empleados por la misma sucursal.

No era Deku uno de estos, Ochako pensó que su amigo había elegido el mismo... le emociono la expectativa de estar juntos como amigos... pero al final parece que cambio su elección, lo entendió cuando se lo explico... no lo culpo y con esto se habían separado dejándola sola en el tren con inesperada compañía.

Ahora está sentada nerviosamente a una estación de bajarse con Todoroki y Ojiro.

Con ninguno de los dos ha hablado tanto durante clases a pesar de su actitud social.

Para Ochako es un tanto intimidante sabiendo las capacidades de Todoroki que no solo ha dejado en claro en el festival sino en todo lo que va del curso en general... es muy difícil conversar con el chico, no era tan accesible como Deku o Tenya pero se nota que intenta seguirle el ritmo por lo que gana algunos puntos.

Al menos Ojiro era más sociable ayudándole con los silencios incomodos.

Para Ochako fue fácil aceptar que eligió esta agencia por curiosidad.

Le explico a su inesperada compañía que Deku no encontró ninguna información sobre esta oficina heroica y que era relativamente nueva sin ningún historial ni plataforma en el internet... es algo arriesgado para ellos como aprendices, pero con lo sucedido en el festival deportivo desea experimentar un poco más antes de enfocarse al rescate como es su sueño.

Ojiro tararea mirando la ciudad pasar por la ventana del frente de ese tren, aceptando sus palabras en consideración tranquila sin tener nada negativo que decir -sea la verdad, yo lo elegí porque Hashirama lo recomendó- acepto con un largo suspiro.

Gravity parpadea ante la confesión de chico recordando a la niña entusiasta que arraso con el festival deportivo sin sudar, aún era una revelación bastante impresionante considerando que la observan dormir o lloriquear la mayoría del tiempo (Pero sometió a Bakugo... lo regaño, merece todo su respeto) -¿Crees que sepa quién controla la agencia?-

Considerando que cuando estuvo escogiendo su amiga lo abordo y le señalo que esta agencia sería buena para su especialidad con bastante seguridad, la respuesta de la pregunta de Uraraka era fácil de responder-Probablemente- acepta Mashirao.

La siguiente estación estaba siendo anunciada, poniéndose de pie los tres con maletas en mano empiezan a andar a la puerta -¿Qué héroe lo manejara?- lanza la niña con un gesto de concentración porque esto era lo que más causo controversia a Deku quien estaba orgulloso de saber de todos en el campo.

-Es Endevour- Todoroki por fin se inserta en la conversación con una revelación que trae la mirada de los otros dos (que habían olvidado su existencia), parpadeando como si no viera que está mal con ellos el chico continua caminando sin dar más explicaciones.

Ojiro se remueve incomodo al bajar del tren con pasos cuidadosos -Pero la agencia de tu padre tiene otro nombre- no es una acusación, aun cuando no es tan diestro como Midoriya en el asunto de estar sumamente informado, si sabe los nombres de las agencias importantes del top 10 de héroes.

-Lo tiene, mi hermana lo dio de alta para las candidaturas...- Shoto no está inquieto, solo marcha con pasos silenciosos recordando con cierta diversión bastante bien enmascarada como su padre sufrió al enterarse de otra razón social que declarar en los impuestos, significaba más papelería que firmar.

-¿Pero porque haría eso?- Ojiro cuestiona ciertamente perturbado.

Todoroki mira al de cola unos segundos ordenando sus pensamientos con bastante seriedad -Al profesor Aisawa no le agrada mucho mi hermana y por lo tanto, estoy seguro intervino para que cualquier solicitud de Endevour no pasara a ninguno de nosotros- finalmente dice.

Uraraka chillo bastante preocupada por esta acusación dicha como si fuera tan simple como el clima... Ojiro parpadea duro por un dato bastante escandaloso de que hay una hostilidad profesional entre el Nidaime y su maestro del aula.

-Hashirama dice que es la habilidad de mi hermana de hacer amigos- explica Shoto con su gesto en blanco, bastante normal ante lo divulgado pues lo ve más que divertido.

-Hashirama lo sabía ¿no?- Ojiro suspira cansadamente por alguna razón no le sorprende todo este drama oculto, debería estar informado de antemano al ser parte de un mismo grupo de amigos... pero todavía hay cierto obstáculo que evita que este chico actué normal alrededor de ellos (bueno, más de Shoji y él).

-Lo sabía- el chico de ojos bicolor confirma con su típica mirada en blanco.

-¿Por qué el profesor Aisawa odia a tu hermana?- Ochako está bastante interesada en el tema, Ojiro le lanza un gesto en blanco de que obviamente estaba muy bien sin saberlo pero no rechazara escucharlo.

-No creo que hacer enemigos sea una habilidad- aclara Ojiro en voz alta, sabiendo que el chico declararía lo mismo porque para él si tiene sentido, aun con días de convivio desde el festival uno aprende a predecirlo.

Torciendo la boca un poco, inclinando la cabeza el bicolor niega con los hombros caídos un tanto pesimista -Ninguno de los dos me dirá... ni siquiera Enji- suspira bastante triste al respecto -Aunque puede que Hashirama lo sepa- acepta amargamente.

Una risa burbujeante de Gravity, el entorno de este distrito esta tan vivido pero sabe están por llegar -Sabes, se llevan muy bien últimamente ¿no?- ojos bicolor parpadean confundidos -Tu y Hashirama, sea la verdad pensé que se odiarían después del festival deportivo- dice sinceramente.

Se encoge de hombros Todoroki -Todavía le guardo rencor... no haber sido más que un juego, fue bastante insultante- acepta con nada en sus rasgos aun cuando Ojiro casi tropieza en sus pies por la confesión y Uraraka sonríe con incomodidad -Pero es familia ahora, mi hermana la ama y yo no puedo ser un obstáculo para eso- revela.

-¿familia?- Agitando su cola, Ojiro cuestiona con bastante curiosidad.

-Sí, familia- es lo único que dice el prodigio heroico sin más ondeo sobre el tema para decepción de los escuchantes.

-Bueno- insegura de qué tipo de pensamientos tenga el enigmático compañero bicolor, Ochako intercambia una mirada insegura con Ojiro que simplemente se encoge de hombros bastante acostumbrado a su más reciente amigo - Entonces estaremos a servicio de la agencia del numero dos- dice en voz alta solo para confirmar y matar ese silencio.

-En efecto- Todoroki responde con el rostro en blanco, siguen caminando por las calles transitadas del distrito que maneja Endevour.

-La agencia que ahora tiene a Stain- Ojiro arquea la ceja casi deteniéndose a la idea del criminal recién capturado que sabe ahora reside en las celdas de la agencia número dos.

-Por supuesto- Shoto vuelve a responder sin emoción.

-En serio no entiendo como no estas emocionado, estamos a punto de tener contacto con un villano y aprenderemos de tu padre ¡será la primera vez que te involucres en su trabajo!- Ochako protesta acaloradamente con entusiasmo, si fuera su padre estaría vibrando de emoción pero los ojos bicolores la miran como si estuviera loca... se desinfla un poco por el despido no intencional de su alegría.

El silencio vuelve a caer en el trio inesperado, Uraraka vuelve a reflexionar que esta fue su mejor decisión ¡estará entrenando bajo la tutela del numero dos! Seguro Deku estará celoso cuando se entere de lo que se perdió.

Al llegar a la agencia era un lugar bastante lujoso de aspecto sobrio, las puertas se abrieron presentando a una espectacular heroína que les parpadea -Bien, parece que han llegado los últimos- aplaude entusiasmada dándole la entrada a la recepción donde hay otros dos adolescentes.

-Pero mira que tenemos aquí, clase A- un rubio les sonríe con malicia -Tener que compartir con ustedes ¡en verdad que es tan injusto! ¿Sufriremos de favoritismo?- su tono era lleno de sarcasmo mirando fijamente a Todoroki que inclina la cabeza aburrido.

-Por favor Monoma, solo déjalos en paz o le estoy diciendo a Kendo- una chica con enredaderas por cabello suspira cansadamente, orando por la armonía de este equipo durante esta semana.

-Bien, parece que todos se conocen- la héroe dice abiertamente aplaudiendo e ignorando la clara tensión entre los adolescentes -Bienvenidos a la agencia de Endevour, chico no te pongas cómodo solo porque seas hijo del jefe-

-Nunca lo haría- Shoto responde sincero.

Uraraka, Ojiro y Shiozaki suspiran aliviaos de que el bicolor ni siquiera se insulte por nada mientras Monoma se ve bastante presumido al respecto.

-Excelente, bien entonces... comencemos... mi nombre es Burnin y seré su guía por ahora- les da el pase al interior del edificio... Uraraka estaba sinceramente emocionada.

XXXXX

Mirko rio con dientes de tiburón.

Hashirama le regreso el gesto menos agresivo, más paciente y alegre.

-Entonces mocosa, nos volvemos a ver- dice con un tono cargado de recriminación, recordando ese año de su juventud y la vergüenza que recibió de una mocosa vagabunda... aunque antes no había quirk de por medio... y por los registros que recibió, es uno de aparición tardía... una singularidad en eso al parecer.

Es peor.

Pero para el shodaime es bueno ver a un viejo conocido, una niña que ha crecido lo suficiente y espera que su actitud fuera corregida... cuando Tobi le investigo sus héroes, cuando le dio sus puntos de vista y consejos... Mirko era la peor en su lista, se ganara un regaño de Tobi pero lo superara... no podía evitar esta oportunidad.

Mirko niega para sí misma -Nos saltaremos todo lo burocrático o formalidades... te conozco y me conoces...- señala el dedo puntiagudo a la adolescente -normalmente trabajo sola... la agencia soy solo yo y nuestra oficina es un triste departamento apenas aclimatado para eso... pero ahora estoy eligiéndote porque sinceramente, todavía te guardo un poco de rencor de aquella vez-

-Fue emocionante- pía la pasante vibrando de sincera emoción infantil nada acobardada por la mirada ni sus palabras que la heroína le dirige.

-Emocionante y jodidamente absurdo, pero el punto es que te elegí... te voy a vigilar... si es necesario te daré consejos... y harás mi papelería...- aquí la niña gimió, pero a la conejo poco le importo cuando se asegurara que ambas sufran esos odiosos reportes que debe entregar a la policía -¿está claro?-

-Como el cristal- murmuro la depresiva pasante.

-Bueno, vamos a patrullar-

XXXXX

Los dividieron en la agencia de Endevour.

El héroe de la llama los recibió en su oficina, les explico un poco de su historia y lo que se espera que ellos aprendan en el transcurso de esta semana... mirándolos con esos ojos filosos, el hombre les fue sincero que el tiempo es demasiado corto para ser suficiente y que espera en las siguientes practicas estén volviendo a elegirlo para fortalecer las bases que estarán fomentando ahí.

Que sería decisión de ellos.

Para Uraraka fue bastante impresionante como Endevour trataba a su hijo, casi parecían dos desconocidos y no familia, solo un saludo diferente pero nada más después de eso... un acto profesional que los impresiono a los que esperaban ver algo más.

(Lo que no sabe, es que Tobirama fue firme en su sermón a Enji sobre no mostrar favoritismo/acoso durante este proceso si su hermano elegía su agencia o extendería el tiempo de trampas en la casa).

Entonces después de esta introducción, los separaron.

Hay varias divisiones en la agencia pero dos son las bases heroicas que lo hacen exitoso y confiable en sus trabajos.

Endevour dijo con sinceridad que su hija (quien estaba lejos por cuestión de estudios) ya había planeado la agenda de los candidatos para la semana... y que no tratarían con él a menos que sea en casos extraordinarios... además que no, no estarán cercas de los villanos capturados que están en un edificio a parte de la agencia en espera de su extradición.

Ojiro, Monoma y ella fueron abordados por quien seria su superior toda la semana... alguien bastante espeluznante con uniforme negro que dejaba ver su complexión ligeramente musculosa, una espada en su espalda y la mascara blanca casi sin color de un gato donde sobresalía cabello oscuro... de hecho, en un tono de voz plano y distorsionado se presento como "el operativo gato" sin otro tipo de formalidad... los tres, aun el de la clase B estaban bastante incómodos conforme mas escaleras bajaban al seguirlo.

Hasta que llegaron a una habitación oscura muy moderna, ahí les presentaron el segundo departamento que rige la agencia... el grupo Anbu.

XXXXX

Shigaraki estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Algo que al principio ni siquiera tenia, pero esperar parecía bueno... después de su humillación... esperar es la respuesta... pero... la espera se esta haciendo larga y una de sus piezas importantes esta encerrada en la agencia de un tonto héroe.

Mirando alrededor de ese bar, rascaba su cuello de nuevo hasta sacar sangre ¿que hacer? ahora el reloj marca otra hora... otro día se acaba... y Tomura aprieta los dientes con frustración.

Kurogiri sabia desde su lugar apartado que el adolescente impredecible solo sera peor los siguientes días.

XXXXX

Neah20 fuera.

Bueno, otro capítulo cortó.

Mucho trabajo me esta llegando ademas de que me distraigo en otros fandom (aun cuando muchos de mis favoritos no actualizan tanto como yo u.u)... solo para decir presente.

Notas:

Bakugo si recibió una invitación de parte de Endevour y Tobirama, el primero fue lanzado a la basura por Aisawa... el segundo el chico no le tomo importancia a una agencia de poco nombre.

Aquí Midoriya recibió igualmente su invitación, pero por sugerencia de All Might decidió irse por gran Torino como en el canon.

Shinsou si recibió invitación de Tobirama, pero Aisawa lo acaparo... Hatsume igualmente tuvo una nominación, pero considerando que no se beneficiaría en nada la promoción de sus bebés o que estaba ocupada con proyectos, no acudió al llamado... algo que volvió loco a su profesor... Shoji y Tenya igualmente, pero ambos eligieron otras agencias (sobretodo Iida que aun eligió Hosu por su hermano)

Tobirama no tiene los mismos estándares para este grupo Anbu, ya que para él es mas a un nivel civil de infiltración/espionaje/etc... Sin todo lo verdaderamente oscuro que manejaban en el mundo shinobi... aunque igualmente no muy blanco que digamos... pero estos niños no estarán expuestos a ese nivel de corrupción.

El Nidaime eligió a los chicos para este departamento por su quirk y por la habilidad de pasar desapercibidos cuando lo deseaban... desea entablar buenas bases de observación y otras cosas que son importantes como anbu, desea que mas héroes tengan estas cualidades... así que literalmente armo un prototipo de equipo genin.

Shoto y Shiozaki se quedaron en la parte heroica, a Enji no se le permitió salirse con la suya de entrenarlos.

Bueno, Mirko nunca olvido a Hashirama, tanto que la reconocio durante el festival deportivo y escupio lo que bebia en el momento de la imagen... cabe decir que esta sumamente impresionada y desea juzgarla bajo su pulgar... suerte Mirko, porque Hashirama no es facil de influenciar.

¿Que hara shigaraki? bueno, lo veremos en el prox capitulo.

Neah20 fuera.


	23. Chapter 23

Misión 15: Lidiar

Mirko aun con sus estándares medios salvajes, tenía que admitir que no se esperaba esto.

Era una heroína temeraria, incomparable e incontrolable pero a pesar de toda esta reputación aún tenía ciertas consideraciones para las nuevas generaciones... pensó llevarlo más tranquilo solo por el bien de esta mocosa, enseñarle los hilos de la profesión y meterla en problemas para que demostrara su valía... su voluntad.

Fue innecesario.

Su primer encuentro no fue como esperaba.

De hecho por más que buscara, picara y tentara... no encontró el nerviosismo de un novato, las tonterías de un estudiante, el miedo de un niño abrumado por las expectativas, sorpresivamente... la niña encajaba en sus altos estándares sin llorar ni quejarse.

Mirko respeta la fuerza y a pesar de los motivos egoístas que le hicieron proponer esta candidatura, quedo satisfecha de alguna manera inexplicable con la actitud muy madura de la chica... probablemente tendrá una palabra con su profesor, obviamente hizo un excelente trabajo no importa que tan poco tengan de iniciar clases.

Hashirama era peculiar de todas las maneras extrañas.

Aprendió que le gusta construir... en su segundo día de contrato, estaban en los bordes de su distrito cuando acudieron en ayuda de un incendio... normalmente estas llamadas eran para otro tipo de héroes mejor capacitados, pero para la conejo... no pudo negar cuando su ayudante salto al asunto sin pestañear.

Si fuera un héroe normal se hubiera preocupado, molestado o regañado aun con sus promesas de llevarlo suave no la detuvo de tomar este momento de heroísmo para ella.

La vio apagar el incendio con una técnica no registrada en su archivo de agua, localizo a cada individuo acorralado en la planta alta... y los saco con una sonrisa animada... al final del asunto, alzo esa casa en cenizas desde sus cimientos hecha en su totalidad de madera.

Mirko silbo con una sonrisa salvaje, enviando un gesto presumido a los héroes que apenas llegaban al llamado para dejarles en claro que los opaco.

Le gusta construir... y plantar árboles... es una amante de la naturaleza.

La niña se negó a responder sus preguntas con habilidad sobre este quirk múltiple (porque no solo es madera, fuego ahora agua también)... la conejo simplemente se encogió de hombros al respecto, si la mocosa quería sus secretos no le importaría... después de todo la UA lo permitió al aceptarla ¿no?

A pesar de su lloriqueo inicial, Senju redacto el reporte con un formato bastante extraño pero muy entendible y formal que archivo en la carpeta que ira a la policía al final de la semana... Mirko sabe que la niña tiene habilidad, hasta ahora no le ha tenido que enseñar nada.

Al tercer día frustraron un robo.

Ella golpeo sin piedad a través de un usuario de endurecimiento que azotaba un comercio en el centro de su distrito, la conejo obtuvo una lucha espectacular que la hizo vibrar y por un momento se olvidó que tenía un aprendiz... había estado tan acostumbrada a estar sola... que en el instante en que sabía iba a recibir un feo golpe, fue apoyada por una enredadera de madera con los colmillos de un dragón mordiendo al atacante con agresividad -No acapares todo, Mirko-chan- la entusiasmada niña tuvo el descaro de protestar, abrumaron al tipo... lo entregaron a las autoridades... de nuevo le dejo la tarea de redactar el reporte para el final del día.

No hubo necesidad de consejos, se complementaron muy bien en la lucha que la heroína comenzó a sospechar que ahí hay hábito... pero simplemente era absurdo, fue una niña de la calle y esto parecía llenar los espacios vacíos por ahora.

Para el cuarto día parecía tranquilo.

-Maldita sea Hashirama, solo deja al niño en su lugar- dice con impaciencia al masajearse el puente de la nariz, están en medio del distrito en horario escolar y hay muchos niños alrededor que la ponen nerviosa con sus tontas preguntas... contiene su exasperación al ofrecer sonrisas de dientes y firmas para algunos cuadernos... vuelve a fulminar a su molesto ayudante.

-Pero quieren ver- su practicante rodeada por niños hace un puchero, hay uno pequeño en sus brazos y parecen dispuestos a seguir de esa manera un largo camino... sea o no la madre inconsciente de esto.

-Y somos héroes, no estamos exponiendo civiles al peligro y hacer crecer árboles en medio del distrito no es aconsejable- le dice con la mayor suavidad que puede, que no es mucha al mirar alrededor... los adultos de paso prefieren solo sonreír tontamente a sus hijos.

-Pero quieren ver- señala Hashirama de nuevo, una ronda de murmullos y gorgoteos infantiles le informan que de alguna manera todos le siguen... que quieren ver un asombroso quirk como el que se usó durante el festival deportivo.

Un doble puchero tanto de la adolescente como el infante se unen como uno, lastima para ellos la heroína conejo no se tienta el corazón... obliga a la mocosa a soltar a su seguidor más reciente y despedir a toda esta gente reunida (la mocosa es bastante popular), continúan con su turno en ese día demasiado largo.

Estaban por empezar su hora de comida, cuando Hashirama se detuvo unos momentos antes de llegar a la agencia de Mirko... mirando abiertamente a un chico que parecía conocer de alguna parte, saludándole como un viejo amigo y casi saltando a su encuentro cuando el susodicho corrió como si hubiera visto una aparición.

Mirko sinceramente parpadeo confundida mirando la estela del cobarde, giro para darle un desplante a su practicante de completa confusión y vio el momento exacto en que esa sonrisa siempre brillante se atenuó... como si estuviera dolida pero comprendía el despido grosero.

-Pensé que le daría alegría verme- murmurando Senju se encoge de hombres con un largo suspiro.

-Lo conocías- dice lo obvio pero no puede detenerlo, el conejo repasa tan complicada reacción del joven como algo de miedo... supone que es justo... lo que esta niña dejo en evidencia en el festival deportivo a algunos seguro intimidara.

-Fue de mi orfanato- Hashirama suspira otro tanto, arrastrando sus pies en dirección al edificio donde está su pequeña agencia (apenas un departamento aclimatado para esto) sin mirar atrás ni explicar la historia de fondo que se puede intuir.

Por ahora lo dejo pasar ya que su entusiasta practicante no estaba dispuesta a explicar y sinceramente a la conejo no le interesa... cualquier problema personal pueden dejarlo fuera de los horarios laborales... eran tonterías y no estaba distrayéndose con tratar de consolar, ella no consuela... ella golpea.

Cuando estaban por reanudar su patrullaje en el otro lado de su distrito, el teléfono de Hashirama vibro rompiendo su concentración.

XXXXX

Era un mundo nuevo de aprendizaje.

Uraraka aun tropieza en sus pies por el acondicionamiento físico que reciben todos los días como una apertura a su turno... son golpeados de todas las maneras posibles... hasta que su superior siente que está satisfecho con su resistencia... después de esto los sumergen a planeación y patrullaje de los barrios bajos de ese distrito... para ser tan temprano en el día, hay incontables movimiento de muchos negocios dudosos de manera descarada.

Al principio estaba un tanto escandalizada por esta asignación, de hecho su lado heroico deseoso de reconocimiento no le gusto en nada el rumbo de sus prácticas... pero su superior les dijo que era para establecer bases, que su jefe (Asume que es Endevour) desea que sepan de esa parte del mundo antes de formarse como verdaderos héroes (pero entonces ¿porque los otros dos no están aquí con ellos?, ¿porque solo los tres?).

(No era el mismo nivel de corrupción que manejaba el operativo Gato, esto era más para que tomaran consciencia del entorno en un horario más ligero que el nocturno... donde el completo operativo Anbu se desplegaba para ofrecer servicio y obtener información).

A pesar de sus reservas, Uraraka se esforzó en encajar... Gato es un buen maestro, observador y empieza a respetarlo cuando tiene tanta paciencia para lidiar con el lado competitivo y abrasivo del chico de la clase B... con escasos días aprendió a leer situaciones y aunque todavía torpe, puede saber dónde hay puntos de distribución y quien es el vendedor o comprador.

Era un área totalmente olvidada de los héroes, de eso se dio cuenta Uraraka.

Con los días contados, comienza a considerar volver solo por el beneficio de la experiencia que cree será bastante útil al momento del rescate.

Ojiro y Monoma se unieron a ella en el comedor igualmente cansados, muchos les dan miradas a sabiendas pero nadie parece dispuesto a explicar esta extraña atmosfera que los rodea... los otros miembros de anbu prefieren mantenerse en la parte que les corresponde de su edificio, alimentando más esa línea que los novatos no se han percatado del todo.

Pueden ver a sus otros dos compañeros de curso en una mesa esperándolos, Todoroki como siempre solo levanta su gesto en una mirada de reconocimiento mientras Shiozaki parece sinceramente alegre de verlos con bien... con bandejas distribuidas en sus mesas, comienzas a comer en completo silencio.

La comida es buena y gratis.

-¿Cómo les ha ido?- como siempre la optimista Ochako inicia una conversación con una sonrisa radiante, era de esta manera su rutina... al estar en un equipo bastante serio... se tomó la responsabilidad de tratar de borrar esas líneas imaginarias que impiden la amistad.

Neito le da esas miradas poco impresionadas, era una persona intensa en su competición que terminar atrapado en un equipo con dos miembros de la clase A seguro lo ha amargado, ser obligado a comer juntos es exasperante ... mientras Ojiro niega para sí mismo, amigable con que la chica rompa el hielo.

-Las patrullas son muy largas- con una posición de rezo, Ibara suspira con los pies cansados y comenzando a cuestionar la decisión de una toga por traje heroico.

-Hasta ahora no hemos conocido un caso difícil- Todoroki agrega complementando a la chica de enredaderas mirando su plato vacío en blanco y levantando su rostro expectante.

-Suena divertido- aplaude Ochako con una afirmación grave -Nosotros hemos estado operando en la parte roja del distrito... uno nunca sabría que hay tantas cosas obvias hasta que te las señalan- dice con total seriedad y una sonrisa alegre en su rostro.

Sus compañeros como los otros la miran como si estuviera loca.

-Su superior no es tan rudo como el de nosotros ¿verdad?- Ojiro cuestiona con una sonrisa cansada en un intento de cambiar el tema, ganándose una mirada del resto -bueno, que puedo decir... seamos sinceros, no estoy seguro que las practicas normales inicien con una paliza-

-Gato no es tan malo, solo nos está entrenando- Ochako defiende a su tutor algo que es normal cuando sus animadas platicas comienzan al rumbo de las comparaciones.

-Lo es, solo acéptalo chica de la clase A- Neito muerde con un gesto pesado.

-Soy Uraraka- dice cansadamente a Monoma quien siempre está dispuesto a llamarlos tan despectivos.

Parpadeando, Shoto inclina la cabeza -El departamento de mi hermana siempre funciona de esa manera, preparan a sus operativos- se cruza de brazos con un porte bastante severo, su armadura solo le da más méritos -quería estar con ustedes- murmura con depresión muy bien enmascarada en su apenas contraído rostro.

-Yo no creo poder resistir algo de esa naturaleza- Shiozaki frunce el ceño, considerando como vinieron esos tres al inicio... agradecía a cualquier deidad en los cielos por alejarla de esa área en especial.

-Es bastante divertido, por lo que se... Todoroki-san... no necesitas esas bases ¡ya las tienes!- aplaude la chica infinito con una alegre sonrisa, Shoto solo parpadea como si no entendiera a su dirección -vamos, Todoroki-san... durante los ensayos fuiste asombroso ¡qué decir del festival! Contra Hashirama dejaste muy en claro que eras capaz de defenderte sin quirk- finaliza con más seriedad.

Monoma frunce el ceño ante el recordatorio del festival deportivo, Shozaki rememora ese mismo día... ambos recuerdan ese enfrentamiento y lo sorprendente que fue... mientras Ojiro, quien se sentía había estudiado tanto en su disciplina, no era nada en comparación a esos dos compañeros de clase.

-Gracias- ofrece dudoso el chico bicolor.

-Me pregunto si usaremos mascaras- Ojiro vuelve a desviar la conversación mirando alrededor con sus trajes coloridos y heroicos, algo que carece su departamento además que ninguno se ha presentado con nombres... solo animales y vestidos de negro, ellos con sus trajes heroicos resaltan como pulgares adoloridos.

-Si piensas unirte, entonces lo consideraran- vuelve a explicar Shoto, para Uraraka es un tanto desconcertante como da información importante hasta que alguien más saca el tema... supone que es normal, no es muy hablador.

Shozaki entonces da su propio barrido alrededor -escuche que no son bien recibidos por el resto-

-Y no entiendo porque- Monoma dice con total sarcasmo, puede no involucrarse mucho con las operaciones del departamento... son tratados como novatos, no les darán nada delicado... pero ha observado cierto patrón desde que cayo ahí, ciertamente le intriga e igualmente considera volver a unirse en el futuro (aunque ser héroe subterráneo no es lo suyo).

-Por la naturaleza de sus misiones- Shoto vuelve a insertar de manera impasible sin detectar el tono del chico del B.

Neito arquea la ceja con cierta diversión a uno de los monstruos de la clase A-y por supuesto, lo sabrías ¿no?- murmura con veneno.

Pero incapaz de percatarse de la mala voluntad, Shoto afirma sueltamente -Aunque no estoy mejor informado, es de lo que Endevour siempre se queja en voz alta- da otra confirmación con su cabeza.

Todos, incluida una divertida Uraraka, miran directamente al ajeno chico bicolor.

Entonces, el infierno se desata.

XXXXX

Aisawa miro a su visitante con amargura.

En la oficina de su austera agencia subterránea, bajo la atenta mirada de Hitoshi a quien despidió cuando el héroe numero dos seguía en el marco de la puerta con una postura dominante... las llamas estaban atenuadas y parecía tener un asunto delicado para venir hasta ahí a buscarlo... no era popular, era un héroe de las sombras poco conocido... era inquietante que supiera donde está su negocio.

-¿Algo para tomar?- pregunta con un tono controlado ofreciendo la otra silla enfrente de su escritorio repleto de documentos, había estado enseñándole los pequeños asuntos administrativos a Shinso cuando le llego esta inesperada visita.

El héroe de la llama se dejó caer en la silla, sin rastro de llamas y con los brazos continuamente cruzados negando el servicio... algo afortunado, porque sinceramente no tenía nada para ofrecer para las visitas -Boicoteaste mis nominaciones- es lo primero que dice con su voz rompiendo el silencio.

Aisawa frunce el ceño ante la acusación directa, sintiendo el estómago caer pero tercamente no se incrimina con ninguna reacción... solo arquea la ceja en juicio mudo.

-Mira chico, puede que mi hija tolere este juego... le diviertes, nunca entenderé sus elecciones de entretenimiento y con sinceridad es una mierda tratar de entenderla- comienza Endevour recargándose en su escritorio, con esos pesados ojos directo al héroe borrador sin ninguna pizca de duda de sus palabras -Pero en el momento en que metes tus manos en cosas que no te correspondan, que afecten mi agencia... porque no es de Fuyumi... es MI agencia... entonces tenemos problemas-

-No sé de qué hablas- se cruza de brazos el cansado héroe sin desviar su mirada, porque eso sería ceder y no... No está aceptando esto.

-Hazte el tonto, no me interesa... -espanta el intimidante hombre con un ademan descuidado -solo te advierto, no te involucres y deja que los niños elijan libremente a mi nombre... no bajo el seudónimo que mi hija dio para estas candidaturas- escupe con un ceño fruncido, recordando la papelería extra que se generó por esta nueva razón social.

Parpadeo bastante duro el inquieto héroe subterráneo, no pudo detener el palidecer por las implicaciones aun cuando su cabello y bufanda cubrían la mayoría de su rostro.

Una sonrisa de tiburón ilumino el rostro grave del héroe de la llama -¿No te la sabias?- canturrea con alegría insana -Fuyumi sabía que harías esto... - se recarga en su silla con un actitud presuntuosa -así que simplemente dio otro nombre de agencia para estas candidaturas-

-¿Qué?- Aisawa abre sus ojos con una maldición interna, lo debió de haber supuesto... _ella _simplemente lo anticiparía como la perra que es, parece siempre olfatear sus planes y arruinarlos.

Endevour creció más en petulancia -Veo que la conoces- añade llamando la atención del despeinado hombre, esos ojos de color lo miraban con un fuego... con reconocimiento... aun cuando sabe tiene el mejor control de sus gestos, parece ver algo que le divierte -No te estoy denunciando ni pidiendo que entregues tu credencial... Eraserhead, eres bueno y muchos de Anbu te respetan... pero vuélvelo a hacer y no importa que tan divertido te encuentre mi loca hija, te estoy hundiendo- amenaza airadamente sin esperar nada.

Ambos se quedan mirando, el héroe de la llama solo le da otra sonrisa de mierda para girarse e irse sin despedir.

Aisawa tuerce la boca, obviamente el sujeto no importa lo que diga ya concluyo que si hizo algo... pasando las manos por su enredado cabello y soltándose un poco la bufanda con frustración... la consciencia le pica... el peso del pecho aumenta... pero no se arrepiente de nada.

Aunque ahora deberá detenerse de involucrarse, porque de algo está seguro... Todoroki Enji, Endevour no da amenazas vacías.

-Bueno, eso fue intenso- Shinso murmura al entrar a la oficina dándole un gesto de consideración a su tutor y posible escalón para ser un héroe.

Shota le da un gesto en blanco.

Hitoshi toma asiento en donde estaba el visitante, dándole ese gesto fatigado pero malicioso digno de un depredador que acaba de encontrar algo divertido con que jugar... Shota ya sabe lo que viene, a veces se pregunta si los padres de ahora no enseñan respeto a sus hijos -Sabes, Present Mic dijo algo divertido el otro día... sobre tu y esta... -

-No- Aisawa detiene con una mirada de fuego, su cabello agitándose y la bufanda picando para ser usada en contra de este niño rebelde.

Shinso parece un gesto inocente fingido -Pero...-

-Espero que nada de esto llegue fuera de esta oficina- Aisawa se recarga en su escritorio, intimidar a su practicante era necesario si no quería que esto se supiera y se extendiera como una peste -Ni de esta visita... ni del tonto rumor de ese idiota... ya tendré suficiente con esconder su cuerpo- finaliza al dejarse sentar bastante cansado.

-Bueno auch- Shinso sonríe acostumbrado en estos pocos días al humor de su tutor.

XXXXX

Endevour estaba fuera del edificio.

Natsuo lo sabía, porque paso a despedirse con comentarios mordaces y una sonrisa de mierda... a veces se pregunta si esto era mejor que el pasado Enji... prefiere no comparar, terminara con un dolor de cabeza monumental y eso no lo desea ahora que tuvo tiempo para venir a la agencia a trabajar los últimos detalles antes de su graduación.

El departamento ocupa todo un edificio de ese terreno donde reubicaron la agencia hace años... no sabe en que estaba pensando su padre sobre esta compra... ni su hermana que por lo que sabe planeo la construcción y ubicación/función de cada edificio... pero le tenían un espacio médico que se fundaría con él ¿Cuántos años de antelación pensó en esto? A veces le aterroriza la manera eficiente de trabajar de su hermana.

Antes le extrañaba como su padre, un hombre orgulloso, arrogante que no había visto por ellos... comenzó a confiarle tantas cosas a Fu... el cambio no fue fácil, seguro, sufrieron bajo la mano dura de su hermana mayor durante los años de ajusto de lo que sea sucedió de repente... (No acepta que Enji y el fueron los que más se resistieron)... pero ahora comprende mucho, la historia aún sigue siendo repasada en su mente cuando esta solo... y viendo este edificio, todo el campus que ahora es su propiedad... no le sorprende.

Su hermana era alguien aterrador.

(Todavía no cuestiona a Hashirama que hasta ahora no ha mostrado ser tan aterradora a sus ojos)

La agencia eran tres edificios de cuatro pisos con sótanos cada uno (sótanos que conectaron y donde se asentó la base Anbu)... posicionados en forma de triángulo con mucho espacio entre ellos donde hay jardines de árboles frondosos plantados y la gran muralla que lo rodea era tan alta como un hombre adulto con mutación... casi es una manzana, era mucho espacio pero considerando que su padre es el numero dos... fue necesario, muy eficiente y si no fuera por la popularidad de All Might, tal vez Endevour se mereciera el primer puesto.

Pero no se lo dirá, iría en contra de sus principios halagar a su padre (prefiere decírselo a su hermana).

Estaba en lo que sería su oficina, cuando las alarmas se dispararon de manera sonora... la grabación comenzaba a anunciar los protocolos de evacuación y contención con parpadeantes luces rojas... Natsuo no pensó mucho en eso, solo sintió el pánico frio llenarlo.

-Bueno, mierda- murmura al salir de su estupor, su hermana tendría su piel si actuaba acobardado... no importa cómo... ella se enteraría y su castigo sería muy cruel, lo podía adivinar... así que corre a la ventana más cercana esperando ver desastre o cualquier cosa.

Limpio.

Jardines verdes e inmutables eran visibles, mira acusador a las alarmas circundantes... entonces... lo detecta, al borde del terreno... donde las paredes grises que dan ese aspecto sobrio y elegante a su agencia... parece estar rodeadas de algo brilloso con cada ¿impacto? Del exterior... en las calles circundantes, fuego, gritos y pánico con criaturas negras tratando de ingresar por todos los ángulos.

Era desconcertante ser testigo de los despliegues, de cómo poco a poco su limpio jardín comenzaba a llenarse de varios trabajadores en esos uniformes negros con máscaras que se dispersaban al lado de otros héroes de apoyo... luchando con estas criaturas que parecían darse cuenta que la única manera de entrar es por la puerta principal ¿de donde salieron? ¿Qué son? Se parecen a esas cosas que sabe estuvieron en el área de prisión después de ese fiasco en la USJ.

¿Cuál es su objetivo?

Su teléfono suena _"En vez de quedarte congelado, despliega el área médica... fuera de la agencia, la gente está saliendo herida" _es el mensaje claro en su pantalla de su hermana que maldita sea, ¿de dónde lo está viendo?

XXXXX

¿Entrar por la puerta principal? Ese era la respuesta más engañosa de todo este juego.

Sin sus manos características, solo una capucha negra... Tomura mira como sus nomu se amontonaban como hormigas en la angosta entrada... escalándose unos a otros con anti naturalidad, demasiado grotesco... los pocos voladores la tenían fácil pero al parecer hay un límite de altura con algunos estrellándose a sus muertes.

Inclina la cabeza inspeccionando entre el caos de las calles alternas.

Esto era bastante embriagador, ver el horror de los civiles... los héroes encerrados en su propia agencia bajo ese extraño domo que aparece únicamente cuando un nomu lo golpea, ninguno puede entrar ni salir... hay desesperación.

Shigaraki se rasca el cuello ansiosamente, necesitaba entrar.

La puerta principal parece ser el único acceso, sigue mirando con su mente girando en muchas opciones... no puede evidenciarse... no puede pasar por ahí descuidadamente... ya estuvo ahí, no quiere regresar... se está quedando sin opciones de juego.

Su cuello comienza a sangrar, ignora a la gente alrededor... los edificios comenzando a quemarse... sus criaturas arrastrándose y chocando con la agencia del número dos sin preocuparse por los daños colaterales... está perdiendo la paciencia, entonces comienza a percatarse de más héroes alrededor, se detiene.

Sabe que la otra agencia está demasiado lejos para responder tan rápido.

Mira al más cercano, se esconde en el callejón y sonríe vorazmente al identificar el escudo de la agencia de este héroe de las llamas... hay otra entrada.

Caminando casualmente en la calle llena de sus piezas desechables donadas por su maestro, Tomura tararea un poco frustrado por no tener el acceso más fácil... Kurogiri no fue útil... lo que sea rodee esta agencia hace imposible el uso de su quirk por lo que tuvo que decidirse por este tipo de acciones... todo sea para alcanzar a Stain.

Lo encuentra.

Una pequeña tienda de aspecto inocente, a dos edificios de donde está la agencia heroica... de ahí están saliendo estas personas... todos casualmente como si desearan que nadie los viera, pero los vio... Tomura da otra sonrisa feroz al ir directo a esa posición con las manos en los bolsillos... bajando la cabeza para sombrear su rostro.

El primero que lo detecta se desintegra, entre gritos dolorosos que asilencia bajo su mano endurecida... lo arrastra consigo a las sombras de esa tienda... espera conforme el cuerpo de su víctima se convierte en algo desagradable, el olor a sangre inunda pero no le molesta... lo abandona tan pronto tiene oportunidad... se traslada al fondo encontrando la puerta con éxito.

Frunce el ceño.

El marco de esa puerta es extraña, tallados en la madera son profundos... intento tocarlo cuando estuvo solo, lo repelió como esa cosa afuera... aprieta los dientes, rasca su cuello sangrante con sus dedos sucios... maldice, maldice y mira furiosamente alrededor... pero no, no ha llegado tan lejos para esto... coloca su mano ignorando la picazón de esta basura, su otra mano viene en auxilio sintiendo su quirk funcionando... persevera, ignora como la puerta ha intentado abrirse pero no lo deja... Shigaraki siente las heridas, el cansancio pero no se rinde.

El sentimiento fue como romper un cascaron.

Sonrió.

XXXXX

Mirko aterriza con una sonrisa brutal.

Olfatea el aire y puede saber con exactitud dónde está la dirección, mira a la niña adelantándose con esa aura profesional que sinceramente le divierte -Ey mocosa, cuida tus pasos... soy tu jefe ¿recuerdas?- añade al dar un gran salto para alcanzarle.

Ojos parpadean amables, le sonríe en respuesta pero no detiene su paso... ambos bailan entre obstáculos como son autos estacionados... escombros... gente... todo a una velocidad entusiasta con buenos reflejos, hasta que el olor es bastante fuerte de incendio, sangre y muerte... Mirko se emociona tanto cuando ve el desastre que no evita detenerse, poner su mano encima de sus ojos y silbar.

-Vaya tenías razón, esto es más divertido que mi distrito- canturrea al dar un gran salto sin esperar respuesta, cuando esta niña decidió imponer su voluntad por encima de sus responsabilidades a tres distritos de distancia... solo por una llamada... no esperaba esto al aterrizar en un crujir de huesos bajo sus patas.

Estas criaturas eran feas.

Sinceramente parece que se divertirá.

-Mirko-chan- aterrizando silenciosamente sin sudor en su frente, Hashirama le da una de esas miradas recriminadoras, como si fuera su madre ¡es tan gracioso!

-No esperes que me contenga... muchacha, he leído de estas cosas ¡son solo un montón de carne sin cerebro!- se levanta con sus piernas manchadas de sangre con otra oleada de adrenalina arrastrándose por sus venas dando un ondeo de mano a quienes la miran con ojos saltones de los que asumen son héroes de apoyo.

Y hay otra gente, otra que no se detuvo de sus responsabilidades en los edificios dañados y que ni siquiera le dieron una mirada a su entrada sangrienta... parece que hay gente con estomago en esto, le agrada.

Pero hay más cosas entretenidas por hacer.

La rabbit hero da una patada infame a una de esas criaturas que salía de uno de los edificios, regresándolo al suelo y pisoteándolo poderosamente... su estómago vibra... su sonrisa es emocionante... da un giro y arremete con otra que brinca tontamente a su lugar, ha sido reconocida por estas cosas... comienzan a hacer fila para ser pateados en el culo ¡Maldita sea, esa mocosa en verdad le agendo el mejor de sus días!

Busca alrededor, detectando a estos monstruos amontonándose en la que asume es la entrada -¡Así que quieren entrar!- pregunta con un enloquecedor gesto, estaba por abordar ese lujoso lugar cuando es golpeada con dureza en su torso... clava sus pies en el suelo... levanta la mirada y ve ese pico puntiagudo respirándole en la cara -esto es desagradable- se burla al sacar su lengua y agitar su cabello hacia atrás.

Hielo congela a la cosa justo antes de que reclame su deuda, Mirko frunce el ceño acusador al mocoso que parpadea a su dirección, obviamente tiene un excelente control y parece que ha corrido todo el camino hasta aquí de sabrá dios donde... detiene su mordisco al ver esa armadura y reconocerlo como otros de los que intento reclutar -ey, mi mocosa tiene un traje como el tuyo...- acusa con una sonrisa salvaje, entonces recuerda a su ayudante y se percata de su ausencia -a la mierda, a donde se fue- cuestiona en voz alta.

XXXXX

Stain miro al que está delante de su celda.

Aun sujeto de tantas correas bajo esta camisa de fuerza, atado a la cama que adorna esta triste celda de colores metálicos... el asesino de héroes se burla del intento de reclutarlo, amenazarlo para que a cambio de su libertad le diera su lealtad como si fuera fácil, puede ser un asesino pero tiene convicción y todo en ese chico cuyos ojos carecen de propósito no le da confianza -Nunca chico- le dice airadamente.

El adolescente cuya capucha maltratada cubre de sombras el rostro, solo deja ver el descontento de esos labios agrietados... huele a sangre... a locura... hace un sonido disgustado naciendo de su garganta, comenzándose a rascar el cuello con sus dedos manchados de rojo -porque no, maldita sea... pase por todo esto para venir por ti ¡Solo ven conmigo!- espeta como un petulante niño al que le niegan jugar.

Stain aprieta los labios cruzándose de brazos desde su cómoda posición en esa cama, sabe hay caos afuera y que este mocoso ha abierto su camino a este lugar... uno que se supone impenetrable y por la suciedad en verdad no fue fácil llegar hasta él-Yo no soy seguidor de nadie, chico- dice con un tono grave no dispuesto a tentarse el corazón por su interés -Menos de alguien que mata sin arrepentimiento-

-Rico viniendo de un asesino- se burla el adolescente enviando una oleada de ira, esos ojos comienzan a calentarse y si no fuera por la seguridad de sus barrotes... ese quirk que tiene en sus manos pudiera llegar hasta donde está.

-Soy un asesino con objetivos, con metas y ambición... nada de esto veo en tus ojos, eres solo un tonto con un gran poder- Akaguro reclama con su propia mirada cargada a quien ahora retira sus manos a favor de seguir maltratándose el cuello.

-Eres un idiota-

-Y tú eres un loco- Stain arremete, no puede ser el mejor en cordura pero sabe reconocer a otro en sus mismas circunstancias... pero este niño... está sumergido más en la oscuridad sin propósito ni visión.

Estaban en una lucha de voluntades con el invasor dando un gran paso hacia atrás, puede escuchar que más héroes vienen en apoyo a esta parte delicada de esta agencia... el asesino de héroes se recarga en la pared con los brazos cruzados sin ganas de seguir discutiendo.

-Te dejaras vencer por estos héroes- se burla en otro intento.

Inclina su cabeza con cierto desapego, el insulto no duele cuando ha reconocido a su contrincante con verdadero respeto -hay peores héroes por los que caer ¿no?-

-Los respetas-el adolescente hace un sonido incrédulo.

-A este si... respeto a este quien me sometió- repite como si hablara con un niño bastante denso.

-Al Número dos-

-No, a su hija... el Nidaime-

Stain ve el momento justo en que ese corredor se llena de extensas ramas cubriendo todo a su vista, se encoge de hombros nada arrepentido de quedarse... porque sabe, su visión no estaría siendo cumplida bajo las expectativas de ese mocoso y estaría condenado si arruinan todo su trabajo de esa manera.

XXXXX

Frustración.

Otra oleada de frustración lo invade al golpear la pared y ser alzado por el agarre de esa rama que lo envuelve bajo el sol de ese bonito día, desde ahí puede ver el desastre pero está más concentrado en gruñir furiosamente a quien le saluda con ojos serios -Tu... como te atreves a interrumpir... niña- escupe como si estuviera en una buena posición para exigir, la madera alrededor se aprieta y con esfuerzo... Tomura lo desase como cenizas bajo sus dedos, aterrizando en esa torcida rama que intenta aprensar sus pies... tropieza, aterriza no muy ágil pero mira desde el suelo con ferocidad.

La chica la reconoce, aun con ese tonto traje sacado de una época de samurái... con una banda de símbolo extraño en su frente... es el jefe final que vio durante el festival deportivo, viéndolo con esos ojos calculadores... como si fuera menos, como si fuera un tonto niño que debe cuidar -Ustedes héroes... haciendo los que les da su gana- escupe con bastante pasión, el desprecio de Stain... el esfuerzo que ha hecho... todo se junta en su pecho haciéndolo más feroz, más desequilibrado... aprieta sus puños siempre cuidando de no usar todos sus dedos.

-Entrégate y esto no dolerá-

Chasquea los dientes -¿Qué? También me dirás que tengo derechos como ese tonto de Endevour- expresa con ademanes burlones, recordando su enfrentamiento en la USJ y como todos actuaron como si tuviera derechos.

-Cuida tus palabras, niño- esa niña, ese jefe final advierte con severidad.

-¿Qué? Es tu favorito- Tomura se burla, se agacha tratando de tocar el suelo pero un golpe en su torso le quita el aliento y lo envía unos metros atrás... aterrizando apenas en sus pies después de rebotar dos veces... el villano mira sin aliento a la imbécil.

Más héroes comienzan a rodear, cayendo como respaldo al jefe final quien no deja de mirarlo con serenidad... como si no fuera lo más peligroso en esa agencia -Entrégate, será más fácil- le advierte con ese tono suave ganándole la palabra al resto de tontos heroicos.

-¿Mas fácil? ¿Quién dice que es más fácil? ¡Todos ustedes, tontos héroes, serán destruidos uno por uno comenzando con All Might!- ruge por encima de sus pulmones con una risa enloquecida... se escucha el golpe detrás, como cuando alguien patea un bote de plástico con insistencia... los héroes miran detrás con ojos abiertos, el jefe final frunce el ceño apretando sus dedos en una señal extraña -Ninguno merece esto... no merece esto... porque Stain no entiende, solo se rindió ante ustedes pero no entiende... este mundo merece ser destruido-

Esa niña tiene un gesto severo, como una persona que ha visto todo y está calculando su mejor maniobra... el golpe a sus espaldas cruje, Tomura es sordo solo siente desesperación, irritación y rabia... hay ramas que se levantan, lo atrapan y enredan... la explosión es monumental... puede escucharlo aun en la oscuridad... hay gritos, advertencias... esta frustrado, gruñe y trata de alcanzar todo para desintegrarlo y cuando lo logra... respira el aire lleno de humo, parpadea y ve la mano extendida -sensei-

Y una espada atraviesa el torso del hombre que vino a salvarlo otra vez.

Sangre llega a sus rostro pálido, Tomura apenas tiene tiempo para ver a ese jefe final detrás de su sensei quien solo tropieza bajo el ataque... esa niña que no debería tener los pantalones para hacer ese tipo de actos lo mira unos segundos antes de que Kurogiri los trague de regreso al bar.

XXXXX

Notas:

Aisawa fue advertido... Endevour aunque divertido, no esta tolerando este tipo de cosas... Fuyumi por unica vez cedió a sus caprichos, solo porque tal vez... solo tal vez... tenia un poco de razón cuando la agencia esta involucrada (pero no es su culpa, Tobirama simplemente se divierte y es raro encontrar algo tan entretenido como un heroe subterráneo vengativo).

No creo que Ojiro y Uraraka digan nada a Aisawa... Todoroki solo lo encuentra igualmente divertido el acto de su profesor... los del B nisiquiera lo sospechan ya que ellos si entraron con el nombre de Endevour.

Los chicos de la UA son parte de los que luchan en el jardín, Todoroki salió a través de la puerta principal con ayuda (exigió) a Uraraka apoyo para que lo flotara y que Ojiro le lanzara... pensó que sería de más apoyo desde el exterior, tal vez congelar el acceso a la agencia pero se distrajo al ayudar a Mirko a la que vio en problemas.

Los sellos debieron de resistir como los hacen en las paredes alrededor de la agencia, pero al no ser tan poderosos como los hechos de manera convencional (no hay sangre Uzumaki ni papel de chakra en Tobirama) y con un quirk como lo es de Tomura o all for one, cedieron despues de ser sometidos a una gran presión.

En la prisión hay gente cuidando, Tomura paso literalmente de estos con su quirk así que literalmente demolió todo a su paso (no salió indemne pero aun en su desequilibrio, fue entrenado por all for one)... las celdas individuales tienen otro tipo de defensa, está en verdad fue más trabajo para Tobirama y aunque entrar no fue tan difícil con una peculiaridad como la del loco adolescente... sacar a alguien de las celdas es una cosa diferente, algo que Tomura no experimento al tener la grandiosa idea de condicionar la libertad de Stain.

Hashirama lo vio venir, miro alrededor y se percató que había tantos niños que no iban a resistir... que algo que rompiera su barrera... una que aunque hecha de manera poco convencional... solo se vendría abajo por el peso de un gran poder... su prioridad era prevenir la mayoría de las bajas... significo una muralla de mokuton para todos.

El poder que uso all for one es el mismo que derribo kamino.

All for one tuvo que intervenir, salir por primera vez en años y junto con Kurogiri demolieron todo ¿porque no lo hicieron antes? digo, Shigaraki paso tiempo bajo el cuidado cariñoso del numero dos... bueno, uno nunca entenderá a alguien como all for one.

Neah20 fuera.


	24. Chapter 24

Misión 16: Consecuencias

El olor a quemado y sangre es familiar a sus sentidos.

Los gritos, la urgencia y todo reducido a cenizas o escombros... desde donde está, en la cima de los restos de un árbol carbonizado que tenían atrapado a ese niño problemático... Hashirama tiene un vivido recuerdo de un pasado distante.

Su rostro es cincelado, carente de emoción mientras sus ojos oscuros escanean alrededor... cuidando... siempre cuidando que no haya más enemigos... tiene un aspecto hosco al agacharse, estando en cuclillas con la espada manchada de sangre en su mano... tiene que parpadear duro para no sumergirse tanto en el flashback, para no tensarse a la defensiva como en los viejos tiempos en que los clanes estaban en guerra.

O recordar esa última batalla que lo llevo a su muerte.

Pero es que simplemente esta escena se lo recuerda.

Y luego la aparición de ese desconocido que rompió todo a su paso.

Si no estuviera capacitado, si no hubiera estado esperando lo peor como digno shinobi, todo este escenario sería algo aún más peor y extendido.

Ese hombre derribo todo.

Mirando el acero de su arma, un arma que Tobirama le regalo antes de marcharse... manchado con la sangre de ese hombre que rompió los escudos, barrio con sus defensas de madera y casi se fue sin un rasguño... Hashirama ciertamente se dejó llevar por la adrenalina de la guerra, si no hubieran huido a través de ese agujero negro... sus instintos combatientes hubieran hecho que matara en el acto.

Convertido en un asesino ante la vista de tantas personas y aquí... no sería bien visto sus acciones (aun cuando sabe mato tanto durante su vagancia después del orfanato, pero no cuentan en su mente... porque ese tipo de abominaciones no merecen vivir en un mundo relativamente pacifico, además que nadie lo ha atrapado).

Aquí no serán agradables a su resolución, a quitar la vida sin pestañear... aquí no hay shinobis, solo hay blanco y negro donde no encajaría si hubiera logrado su objetivo ante tantos testigos.

Una parte agradece que hayan escapado.

Mirando alrededor puede ver los edificios de la agencia derrumbados, con su muralla de mokuton retuvo el mayor de los daños fuera del campus... en los alrededores civiles... pero aún hay tantas astillas, ramas o troncos junto con pedazos de concreto que llovieron fuera de las paredes... Hashirama reflexiona que fácilmente ese hombre podría haber arrasado con gran parte del distrito sin resistencia si lo hubiera dejado.

Siente venir a alguien a sus espaldas.

Con sus nervios al máximo, tiene el reflejo de girarse con su espada deteniéndose a unos centímetros del cuello de la niña Mirko -Vaya, buenos instintos niña ¿de dónde sacaste ese arma?- pregunta olfateando curiosa y sin miedo, solo una sonrisa voraz digna de un Inuzuka -oh eso huele a sangre- arquea la ceja casualmente, tal vez piensa que Hashirama no la asesinaría y que solo la estaba amenazando inconscientemente.

Pero el Senju se detuvo de asesinarla al reconocerla.

Colocando su máscara alegre, el asesino brinca con preocupación al verla dañada... Mirko parece tan feliz de la batalla que es ajena al dolor (o muy tolerante)... prefiere compartir su emoción de haber sido casi aplastada por una rama entre otras experiencias desde que aterrizo en ese distrito, nada molesta por haberla dejado sola ni interesada en regañarla.

Al menos Hashirama no tiene que evitar el tema sobre la sangre en su arma, la niña Mirko en definitiva era una peculiaridad entre los héroes.

Muchos otros héroes aunque no vieron a quien apuñalo, todavía tienen los ojos abiertos de ver los muros de madera tan altos y gruesos torcidos alrededor de tantas calles... tan exactos en proteger a cada persona alrededor y si buscaran aún más... sabrían que los prisioneros que guardan igualmente fueron preservados de este ataque.

-Guarda tu arma chica, estas poniendo nerviosos al resto- la conejo dice con su gesto un tanto más severo, mirando alrededor con ojos juiciosos aterrizando por fin la adrenalina -Espero que tengas el permiso para eso- le dice apuntando con un dedo.

Hashirama enrojece hasta la punta de su cabello porque no recuerda sobre documentación -Tal vez- ofrece sin comprometer el nombre de Tobi en el asunto, conociéndolo seguro dichos archivos ya están dados de alto en donde sea deben estar.

La morena bufa incrédula -Como tu superior, tendré que dar la cara por esto- señala con un suspiro agitando su cabello blanco con frustración, el desastre es evidente aun en sus ojos... tienen una buena posición para apreciarlo... y en su mayoría son arboles rotos.

-¿Lo siento?- ofrece el shodaime con una sonrisa.

-Obviamente no lo sientes- la conejo se burla con las manos en sus caderas -pero tampoco lo siento mucho, fue lo más divertido que he tenido en semanas ¡en semanas!- sonríe con la fiereza de siempre.

Niega para sí mismo Hashirama, se acerca tentativamente a la heroína con el sonido de patrullas comenzando a llegar, estacionándose lejos de donde están (porque están en el centro, tan cercas de ese edificio del que saco a ese niño enloquecido) -Eres muy descuidada, debes aprender a limitarte y evitar las heridas innecesarias-

Un bufido -¿Qué? ¿Eres mi madre?-

El shodaime ríe haciendo circular el chakra a sus manos, la heroína parpadea pero lo deja aplicar en el área afectada de su pierna... un rasguño feo, profundo pero no llego al hueso... adormeciendo con la limpieza necesaria, comienza a tejer los músculos, tendones y piel... curar siempre fue tan fácil, tan relajante, era su manera de distraerse de tanta sangre en sus manos.

-Eres solo un conjunto de monerías ¿no?- la conejo dice alegremente probando su pie con una sonrisa de aprobación, agita sus orejas en mejorada audición -Creo que serás más útil a los paramédicos, algunos están graves y no creo que resistan el viaje- recomienda señalando a su espalda con facilidad.

Un héroe siempre prioriza a otros, Mirko aun con su abrasiva personalidad no era diferente en ese aspecto.

Hashirama afirma como un buen practicante aun cuando sabe lo hubiera hecho sin órdenes... comienza a bajar en saltos silenciosos el sendero de madera, la espada es guardada en el camino en ese sello que tiene en la bolsa de herramientas en su traje.

La tierra fue escarbada, no hay área con el pasto que tenía al inicio, el olor lo distrae... ese hombre obviamente no le importo arrasar con todo a su paso, hay tantas manchas de sangre de esas criaturas grotescas que habían estado en el lugar... tararea para sí mismo ignorando como es mirado por otros profesionales... aun esos enmascarados que saben sirven a Tobi, lo vigilan como una variable impredecible.

Se siente como la primera vez que uso el mokuton, su clan lo miro así durante tanto tiempo a excepción de sus hermanos y fuera... era considerado un monstruo (y esos ojos lo miran de esa manera).

Hay tanto movimiento que casi se pierde a Shoto a quien saluda desde esa posición, le hubiera encantado saltar a abrazarlo... pero obviamente hay prioridades para ambas partes... esta Uraraka... Ojiro... y otros dos niños que no conoce, con un suspiro triste continua de camino a la primera ambulancia cuyo olor a sangre era más penetrante.

Por supuesto que obtuvo resistencia, es una niña que no debería estar ahí mucho menos abordar un área donde están tratando de estabilizar a un herido... pero solo les dio una mirada, aparto al médico a cargo y aprecio el trabajo que debe hacer delante... como en los viejos tiempos.

Le gusta construir... sanar... ofrecerlo sin condición a cualquiera que lo necesitaba, aquí puede hacer eso... después, lidiara con las consecuencias.

Mientras diagnostica con una palma brillante, planea solo estabilizar para que el resto sea tratado por un profesional y da algunas sugerencias a quienes miran durante su trabajo... reflexiona que aunque pudo proteger a muchos, todavía hay tantos lesionados a causa de esa oleada de criaturas grotescas.

Estaba contento con un mundo sin shinobis.

Pero si hay personas como ese extraño, tal vez no sea del todo felicidad como pensó.

Natsuo se le une después de un tiempo, dándole una de esas miradas tan Tobi de impaciencia y exasperación... saludándolo jovialmente en consecuencia, Hashirama piensa que son adorables sus hermanitos... empezaron a trabajar juntos como una familia.

XXXXX

Cuando se fue dejo una agencia.

Ahora lo recibe un montón de humo, destrucción y ¿arboles? -¿Qué mierda?- dice al abrirse paso... puede oír a los reporteros... intentos de abordarlo... pero simplemente camino al área escarbada que era su lugar de trabajo... los policías que ya tienen acordonada toda el área, solo le dieron miradas pero se abrieron fácilmente sabiéndolo el dueño del lugar

El mensaje de su hija decía que la situación era mala, que fue tan mal y solo porque tardo tanto en el maldito tráfico... solo porque otro puto villano se le ocurrió hacer destrozos en su camino... se atrasó tanto para llegar a ser de apoyo, quiere tomar algo fuerte tan pronto... esto será una jodida molestia (Fuyumi se lo recordara siempre).

Los héroes comienzan a notarlo, los que trabajan bajo su mando inician a rodearlo de manera ordenada... pero son los anbu quienes se mantienen de cuclillas como servidores leales delante de todos ellos... todavía es espeluznante, pero no tiene tiempo para corregir esa costumbre que su hija les taladro en su cabeza -informe- le dice al primero, con una máscara de jabalí.

Los otros héroes que no están acostumbrados a su manera de trabajo miran con ojos abiertos, porque ahí está el medio del desastre y tranquilamente el numero dos ha pedido detalles con una templanza absoluta (porque no saben ver que esta cabreado) a los servidores enmascarados.

Endevour ignora el entorno para escuchar atento el informe detallado de los acontecimientos sin tantos dramas y muy certero... todos saben que Anbu son los mejores en pasar reportes... todos saben que Anbu fue entrenado para responder en este tipo de situaciones... el resto de su gente sabe trabajar con eso aun cuando conoce esa línea imaginaria que tienen en su agencia.

A medio camino sabe que será largo, con señales básicas dispersa a sus héroes... hace que despidan temprano a sus practicantes/pasantes saludables, que se marchen a sus casas a superar esto ofreciendo su debido respaldo psicológico.

Los anbu sobrantes de igual manera se esparcen... su gente se integra al movimiento comenzando a ayudar en los escombros, acordonar áreas, monitorear ambulancias y recoger datos de heridos/muertos/desaparecidos/prisioneros a tiempo real.

-Su objetivo era Stain- finaliza jabalí con voz muerta sin levantar su posición de servidumbre.

Toda la información es analizada, es un tanto aterrador que exista gente capaz de romper las extrañas defensas de su hija y todo por un asesino que por lo que terminan de informar... todavía está bajo su poder, lo hace sospechoso -asegúrate de que alguien interrogue a Stain, preparen una mudanza rápida... regresaremos al antiguo edificio- despide con un ondeo de mano descuidado, el anbu afirma dispuesto a comenzar a pasar la voz.

Se queda ahí parado con los brazos cruzados, sus ojos barriendo alrededor y escuchando las ambulancias abriéndose paso... Natsuo es visible sacando camillas de heridos... también Hashirama a pesar que está seguro despidió a todos los practicantes sin excepciones (hasta Shoto), pero parece ser de utilidad al revisar los edificios aledaños a su agencia.

Su día había empezado tan bien.

Ahora su agencia ha sufrido un enorme daño... espera que al final de todo esto su reputación no reciba ninguna afectación... regresar a su apretado lugar de trabajo, ese que tenía antes de que su hija decidiera que necesitaba más espacio, no era muy placentero, ya se había acostumbrado a este lugar.

Empieza a pensar que hacer con los prisioneros que tenían, Stain era el único de alto perfil... supone que es el momento de presionar a la policía para las condenas y dejarlos a su merced de una vez por todas, sobre todo ahora que no tendrá espacios para ellos.

Hay tanto trabajo delante.

-Numero dos- una voz que deseaba no escuchar lo aborda con una palmada regia en su espalda, Mirko le sonríe aun cuando huele tan mal de la sangre y el sudor revuelto... todo recordándole que se ha perdido de algo relevante.

-Mirko- saluda con un suspiro resignado al contacto humano, era necesario, fortalecer alianzas es una cosa que su hija le ha golpeado literal y figurativamente durante todos estos años -gracias por apoyarnos- ofrece hosco.

-Na, no te preocupes ¡fue divertido! Aunque un poco extraño... no pensé que mi mocosa tuviera contactos tan altos- una ceja se arquea con juicio pero Enji tercamente se queda callado al respecto, culpa a su hija de eso -No somos tu opción más cercana, Endevour... pero quien soy yo para quejarme- sonríe ferozmente por lo obvio.

-Mi hija confía en ti, no sé porque sinceramente- miente con facilidad, como decirle a esta extraña que la razón tiene nombre y es Senju Hashirama.

-Bueno, que cruel... hieres mis sentimientos-

Gira los ojos, han estado tanto tiempo en el top 10 de héroes que llego a conocer a la mocosa conejo -Estamos en deuda de todas maneras, si ocupas algo extra... no dudes en pedirlo... de preferencia cuando me haya recuperado de todo esto- señala con un largo suspiro.

-Por supuesto-

-Aun espero que tu reporte este en mi escritorio esta semana-

Un sonido indignado, la conejo se cruza de brazos con el ceño prominente Mirko -Esperaba salvarme de eso-

-Bueno, no... Estoy en deuda no soy tu jodida palanca para salvarte de eso... sufres con todos nosotros- dice haciendo señas de alrededor, cualquier héroe dentro y fuera de su agencia tiene la obligación de dar su respectiva versión de los hechos en papel... aunque todo tendrá que filtrarse por él como afectado principal... todos tienen que trabajar para pasar a la policía.

La sonrisa es feroz con un encoger de hombros, luego se atenúa un poco -hubo este hombre extraño que rompió lo que sea protegía tu agencia...- comienza a explicar con una mano en la cadera y mirando alrededor con molestia hasta consideración -Se llevó a ese otro mocoso que apenas alcance a vislumbrar... pero, es emocionante que haya algo escondiéndose de nosotros ¿no?-

Un bufido, Jabalí fue mejor en decirlo y sabe oculto la parte de Hashirama apuñalando por la espalda a este hombre, pero si no dicen no dirá nada... ahora solo piensa que Shigaraki Tomura estuvo ahí y que esa otra variable que sabía existía desde ese incidente del USJ se ha mostrado de una manera nefasta... no... No, es emocionante, es preocupante.

-Cuando sepas el nombre del hombre, dime- Mirko le golpea el costado con dureza en despedida -MOCOSA, ES HORA DE IRNOS- grita a todo pulmón con una sonrisa descabellada, la susodicha parpadea en su dirección con un puchero -NO HAGAS ESA CARA, LOS GRAVES YA FUERON ATENDIDOS Y AUN TIENES UN REPORTE QUE ESCRIBIR...- continua con las manos en la cadera -SI, SI, NO LLORES, AUN ESTAS ESCRIBIENDOLO- alega.

Endevour bufa, la niña viene arrastrando los pies y brilla al verlo... se prepara... ser abrazado por una mocosa tan sucia era irritante, pero lo dejo ser... sobre todo porque no le grito Papá ante tantas cámaras.

XXXXX

"_Las autoridades así como el héroe numero dos se niegan a dar información detallada del evento, videos comienzan a circular en la red y hay especulaciones que su objetivo es el asesino de héroes Stain... hasta el momento solo se ha registrado heridos, daños materiales pero sin ningún tipo de perdida humana... a todos esos héroes que reaccionaron rápido a este extraño ataque, hicieron un buen trabajo"_

Apaga el noticiero en ese televisor en la sala principal con un bostezo.

El shodaime se relaja un poco en ese sofá de la sala principal, está un poco infeliz de haber sido despedida para este día laboral... pero no cuestionara, Mirko-chan aun con su actitud descuidada piensa que con todo el trabajo que cargo el día anterior... el largo reporte que tuvo que escribir... heridos que sanar... necesitaba descansar para recuperarse, también le ofreció guía psicológica si lo necesitara.

Como decirle que lo que hizo no era nada.

Niega para sí mismo.

Por ahora, mirando el televisor apagado... está contento con no ser mencionado en ninguno de los noticieros, aunque no es por la sutileza (porque es tan sutil como un bijuu) sino por la protección a menores que rige actualmente... sabe será imposible ocultar del todo, considerando que hay tan pocos que usan la madera como herramienta y la capacidad de grabar videos... pero nadie lo abordara de manera agresiva.

(Es tan extraño no ser llevado a una versión de T&I cuando obviamente es sospechoso).

Poniendose de pie con un estirar y un bostezo, Hashirama necesita empezar su día.

Se desliza hasta sentarse en la mesa del desayuno, en esa sobria habitación en la casa que comparte con Sir... ha traído un cereal colorido, leche y sabe Mirio-kun pronto vendrá a recogerlo para su entrenamiento matutino al que ha estado faltando a causa de las pasantías... entonces divisa un citatorio encima con su nombre escrito.

Lo mira largos minutos de silencio mudo, Hashirama tuerce la nariz porque eso de nuevo es burocracia y lo odia.

-Lidiare con esto- una mano toma el documento fácilmente, vestido para salir a su agencia, Sir Nighteye se ajusta los lentes junto con las variadas carpetas con facilidad -Como tu tutor, no entiendo cómo es que dirigen algo directamente a ti- espeta con el ceño fruncido al ver el citatorio más de cerca y deslizarlo entre los demás papeles para leer en su oficina.

Senju se recarga en su silla, sonriendo ligeramente agradecido, considerando los reportes que realizo para Mirko... estaba justamente hecho con ese tipo de maldiciones, el peor enemigo jurado como hokage -Lamento ser una molestia-

-Está bien, considerando que salvaste tantas vidas... creo que puedes salirte con la tuya esta vez- Sir afirma con una palmada en la cabeza al niño aliviado.

-Mirko-chan aseguro que aliviaría el proceso-

-Por supuesto que lo haría, fue tu responsable durante el momento- Sir le dice con otro ajustar de anteojos -aunque igualmente algún detective vendrá a entrevistarte... me asegurare que nada llegue a la prensa- añade al despedirse con un ondeo de mano.

Al terminar de desayunar, alistarse y otras tantas cosas matutinas... Hashirama desfila a su habitación que huele tanto a tinta y papel... va directo a donde tiene almacenado sus suministros de fuinjutsu que cuenta con tantas cajas, hace un conteo de su material y al menos tiene suficientes sellos para proporcionar a la agencia temporal de la familia Todoroki... se detiene a pensar si estos hubieran resistido el embate de ese extraño.

Niega, era tarde para eso.

Guardándolos en su bolsa con movimientos fluidos para pasar a dejarlos después de una visita a Mirko-chan, pensando en el resto de su agenda... de los posibles problemas que vendrán aun cuando dos héroes estén haciendo todo lo posible para encubrirle... el shodaime tararea para sí mismo, el lado bueno de todo el asunto es que Tobi no ha llamado... está en la puerta justo en el momento en que siente venir a Mirio-kun.

XXXXX

Han pasado dos días.

La oficina era más apretada de lo que recordaba, al menos era funcional para sus deberes y anbu hizo una buena limpieza a pesar de todo lo demás... puede escuchar el ruido del exterior, todos trabajando de manera diligente.

Mirando su escritorio con tristeza molesta, Enji tiene más archivos de los que deseaba trabajar.

No solo era la labor normal de la agencia, porque estaría condenado si detiene sus patrullas y funciones rutinarias por este inconveniente... su reputación no puede ser dañada de esa manera, no puede permitirse flaquear ahora que muchos están mirando su reacción como el número dos.

Sino que debe tratar con los nuevos presupuestos, los diferentes seguros que tenía sujeto cada edificio que se han activado por el siniestro... el conteo de empleados heridos/incapacidades... héroes de apoyo internados (incapacidades otra vez)... anbu desaparecidos (se presume muertos y tiene su propio proceso, no son contados oficialmente (le incomoda, pero es la regla del departamento))... el apoyo del gobierno esperando ingresar tan pronto apruebe los archivos... interrogatorios de sus practicantes demasiado jóvenes para involucrarse legalmente (esto puede delegarlo a los encargados de esos chicos pero siguen pasando por su escritorio)... tratar con la prensa, su imagen pública... el destino de sus prisioneros... el destino de Stain junto con su enigmática entrevista sobre el asunto con Shigaraki (quería reclutarlo, el tipo tenia orgullo para no aceptarlo y Enji secretamente respeta su convicción)... el conteo es interminable, le duele la cabeza de solo repasarlos.

Fuera peor que cierta mocosa monstruosa no se hubiera involucrado con los heridos (con protegerlos a todos con sus malditos arboles)... aunque esto no le hace feliz de saber que la susodicha le gusta pasearse en su agencia cuando termina su turno con Mirko, al menos hizo algo con la seguridad (no se molesta en preguntar).

Fuyumi al menos está sufriendo su parte del negocio de manera remota (aunque sigue siendo la firma final como jefe de la agencia), no estaba muy contenta con la idea que alguien arraso la agencia y sospechaba que si no fuera por la fase final de su diplomado... algo importante si quiere levantar su especialidad médica/investigadora... la tendría ahí.

-Señor- su secretaria, una mujer que fue evacuada a tiempo junto con todo el personal civil como dicta los protocolos le sonríe con cansancio -El detective Tsukauchi acaba de llegar- le informa.

Frunce el ceño, tenía la impresión que su caso lo llevaba otro detective (no se acuerda del nombre) pero con tanto que hacer, no cuestiona el cambio de representante policial al incidente -pásalo, también trae un café... lo necesito- añade con un suspiro frustrado, mirando las interminables carpetas con fatiga renovada.

Los pasos del invitado son audibles -Buenas Tardes, Endevour-san- saluda amablemente el hombre, el héroe apenas levanta la vista del actual documento de sus manos (que mierda, porque está el nombre de la mocosa en cada reporte de sus héroes ¿se multiplicaba? Conociendo sus aterradoras raíces, no sería descabellado pensar eso) -Espero no le moleste, pero seré el encargado de llevar el incidente desde este punto-

-Si, como sea... mientras seas eficiente no tengo problemas- Enji murmura con un suspiro sufrido, dejando el reporte para otro más que agregar a la pila que tiene el nombre de "Shodaime" en su contenido.

Una risa sin humor del visitante con su saco y abrigo en su regazo, la secretaria entra con un poco de café en sus manos... como anfitrión obligado, Enji ofrece el servicio siendo rechazado... su silla al menos no es despedida, sentándose delante de su escritorio con esa presencia tranquila.

-Me he tomado la molestia de entrevistar a Senju-san- empieza el detective ofreciendo un archivo aparte.

Una exasperada exhalación al tomar el documento, ya tiene uno igual entre sus archivos (dados por cierta heroína molesta) pero este es parte de los peritos judiciales para descartar problemas legales... la niña puede estar protegida, pero causo una profunda impresión en todo el incidente que no le extraña que se pida tantas copias de esto (para cada uno de ellos) -por supuesto, ¿pasaste con Mirko?-

-Si- Tsukauchi añade un tanto incomodo por la experiencia.

Afirmando en reconocimiento, llama a su secretaria a la que le da el nuevo archivo para guardar -Como sabrás, he estado trabajando de manera diligente... estos son los reportes que están revisados y autorizados... espero que no te moleste esperar por el resto- señala unas pilas acomodadas al otro extremo de carpetas ya revisadas, eran muchas y sabe todavía faltan recoger de aquellos en el hospital y algunos civiles.

Tsukauchi mira con ojos abiertos el gran avance, considerando todo el trabajo no esperaba que la administración avanzara tan rápido (tiene experiencia en esto).

-¿Qué pensabas? Que no podríamos avanzar tanto, te sorprendería lo que mi hija y yo podemos hacer aun con la distancia- ríe arrogante Endevour, dejando en claro que sigue molesto por la falta de respeto que recibió después del USJ y que hayan puesto en duda su eficiencia era un rencor que arrastraría un buen de tiempo.

Parpadea con una sonrisa de vergüenza -Veo, gracias por su trabajo- replica con sinceridad.

Enji mira al detective con diversión, sabe que tendrá que dar tantas vueltas para cargar todo a su transporte y espera que se canse -Por supuesto, cuando tengas algo de este All For One...- mira al chico tirando sus archivos -espero que estés consciente que estaban muy bien acomodados- gruñe con el ceño fruncido.

Pero Tsukauchi mira al héroe con nerviosismo ignorando los papeles en sus pies y el regaño deliberado -¿All For One?-

-Sí, ese villano legendario...- desestima el héroe de la llama con exasperación, prefiere leer el archivo nuevo en sus manos y dejar que el tipo recoja el desastre que ha hecho -resulta que era el bastardo que derribo mi agencia... un tanto molesto, pensé que estaba muerto...- bufa otro tanto plasmando su firma -sea la verdad, no pensé que existiera... como el hombre del saco y esas cosas- desestima.

-Pero, como...-

-Resulta que mi hija me lo dijo-

Tsukauchi parpadea con dureza.

Endevour sabe que lo miran, pero no está extendiendo esta conversación.

-¿Ella sabe dónde está?-

Un suspiro exasperado, bajando el archivo actualmente leído mira al detective con cero paciencia -No, no lo sabe... pero estoy seguro ahora que el idiota la ha cabreado... espero que sea consciente de lo que ha provocado a sí mismo... que este agradecido que sus estudios todavía no terminan- añade apuntando con una pluma porque sabe con la falta de anbus, no los estará enviando a rastrear a alguien capaz de derribar todo a cenizas... es extraño lo protectora que es al departamento y sabe pensara en remplazar los números ella misma.

(Porque estos anbu no son shinobis, estos anbu aunque capacitados... son civiles a los ojos de Tobirama, algo que no le dijo a su padre por teléfono).

Mirando que el detective no se mueve, Enji frunce el ceño -Espero que recojas eso, no te estoy ayudando- finaliza con dureza al volver a trabajar.

XXXXX

Flores en sus manos.

Uraraka salta en el hospital seguido de cercas por Todoroki y Ojiro... ninguno tan lesionado, todos aun cuando actuaron durante ese incidente... fueron protegidos como prioridad, ahora vienen a visitar a Gato, quien termino ahí y al que le deben tanto.

Si no fuera por sus enseñanzas.

Si no fuera porque tuvo tanta paciencia en señalar tantos puntos importantes en el heroísmo subterráneo... tal vez estarían contando otra historia.

Aun cuando tiene una sonrisa alegre en ese hospital lujoso, aun la persiguen pesadillas... aun cree oler a quemado... aun cierra los ojos y algo negro la acecha... pero también alguien con mascara blanca los protege... ahora tiene una voluntad de hacerse más fuerte para no ser una carga para nadie.

-Entonces ¿Qué han hecho?- cuestiona Uraraka con un parpadeo feliz.

La pregunta no es para Ojiro, aun cuando Gato está en el hospital... tenían tanto trabajo por hacer bajo la protección de otro agente, Jabalí los ha tomado los días restantes de estas prácticas y les ayudó mucho para armar sus reportes que son importantes en una larga cadena de burocracia (tampoco deja de preguntarles todas las mañanas si no hay nada que quieran decirle).

Todoroki como la mariposa social que es, se encoge de hombros despreocupado, para la chica infinito es un avance... al menos acepto la invitación de venir juntos al hospital a pesar de haber estado en otro departamento -¿Alguien ha visto a Hashirama?- cuestiona de regreso al quedarse fuera de la puerta mirándose unos a otros.

Ojiro niega con una mueca, Uraraka suspira -no, no la he visto... cuando la vea, le pediré su número- añade con un torcer de boca con preocupación.

Shoto frunce el ceño, al parecer la idea de intercambiar números no se le ocurrió (sea la verdad, a veces olvida que tiene teléfono).

Los tres se miran de nuevo con nerviosismo, aun con todo el caos y la destrucción que los persigue por las noches (Pero Todoroki recibe consejos de cómo lidiar con terrores nocturnos por su hermana... Ojiro es el único que acepto guía psicológica... Uraraka es la que prefiere arreglar todo por su cuenta con tutorías en internet)... recuerdan haber vislumbrado a su compañera de clases en la batalla, Ochako no sabe que paso... pero fueron protegidos durante esa extraña explosión que rompió todo a su paso.

Y después, lidio con tantos heridos... esperaba haberla visto cuando los despidieron ese día, pero no encontró a Hashirama por ningún lado.

-Clase A... solo simples flores- Monoma viene del otro lado del pasillo con una sonrisa insolente.

-Buenos días a ti también, Monoma- Ochako pía alegre, cansada de corregir al chico además de ajena de su hostilidad, mira con interés la canasta de frutas en sus manos.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Notas:

Como Endevour fue visto contra otro villano en otro lado de la ciudad, nadie cuestiona el motivo por el que no estaba en su agencia en el momento del incidente... Aisawa literalmente está muy lejos de su distrito, por eso tardo tanto en llegar (además estaba comiendo en un restaurante cerca de la agencia del borrador cuando fue llamado por su insolente hija (y otras alarmas de su teléfono)).

Como Anbu, no fueron números a contabilizar de manera formal... como sombras... Natsuo y Endevour no están de acuerdo con esto, pero extrañamente es el departamento el que está conforme con ser tratados de esa manera... a veces piensan que es monstruoso lo que su hija ha hecho a estas personas (pero para ellos es esperanza de ser útiles).

Los muertos son los que se enfrentaron a Shigaraki durante su invasión.

Tobirama está muy molesto en nombre de sus muertos, pero no arriesgara a nadie para perseguir al all for one... prefiere hacerlo por sí mismo... Hashirama acepta su voluntad y no se involucrara en la cacería del sujeto.

Tsukauchi fue asignado al incidente por ser alguien versado en el all for one... no esperaba que nadie supiera la identidad del hombre, casi le da un paro cardiaco al oírlo tan casual de Endevour... solo le añade más misterio a su hija.

Los videos en la red son en su mayoría de la oleada de nomu... hay pocos después de esto, sobre todo cuando de repente salen arboles de un suelo pavimentado... se perdieron por completo a Hashirama... muchos creen que fue kamui Woods pero este negó estar involucrado, entonces, poco a poco empiezan los rumores en el internet que fue la estudiante que se mostró durante el festival deportivo.

A Shoto se le hace extraño no haber visto a Hashirama después del incidente (está muy ocupada con molestar a Enji y ser feliz en sus patrullas con Mirko además de evitando a la prensa).

Aisawa no le pagan para lidiar con esto.

Neah20 fuera.


	25. Chapter 25

Misión 17: Relativa paz.

Enji tenía la responsabilidad de supervisar la limpieza de lo que fue su agencia.

Es una imagen espeluznante, mira con cuidado al acercarse donde está todo acordonado y las maquinas o usuarios de quirk útiles comenzaron a retirar los escombros de gran parte del terreno un día antes dejando una parte ya desnudo... Endevour suspira cansado, masajeándose el puente de la nariz y solo existiendo en esa banqueta enfrente del desastre con su traje heroico apagado.

El trabajo ha sido tanto como lo esperaba, al menos su reputación no fue afectada demasiado... su rápida respuesta y lo capacitado que estaba su agencia para reaccionar al desastre aun en su ausencia fue notorio... que hayan resistido tanto también fue halagado... pero eso no quita el peso de todo lo que vino después.

-PAPÁ- y ahí está su dolor constante estos últimos días.

Enji con resignación se deja golpear por el abrazo entusiasta de una adolescente brillante, no es que no haya intentado esquivar antes... pero aprendió que sería peor y más humillante si la rechazaba... así que adiós orgullo, al menos no le acusa de ser su padre con oídos indiscretos -maldita sea niña ¡no soy tu padre!- eso no quita que la reprenda con el ceño fruncido.

Una sonrisa brillante brincando fuera de su área personal, Hashirama mira alrededor en su uniforme de la academia que le da un aspecto casi inocente... algo que obviamente nunca cometerá el error de confundir, menos viendo cuanto han tardado en derribar toda su madera del lugar -Estaré involucrado en la construcción ¿te lo dijo Tobi?- canturrea tan infantil.

Un bufido de parte de un fastidiado Enji ante las discusiones que ha llevado a cabo vía telefónica por su carga de hija, puede ser un dolor paranoico cuando se lo propone y con la devastada agencia en ocasiones se pregunta cómo hubiera sido sin sus medidas de precaución -Por supuesto que me lo menciono ¿Algo que ver con su brujería?- espeta.

-Mah Enji, no seas despectivo ¡es fuinjutsu!- Senju brinca en su lugar brillando de orgullo y agitando papel especial delante de sus ojos para que lo viera, cosas que ya plagan su otro edificio.

-Brujería será- dice con una sonrisa de dientes insolente.

Un puchero depresivo, Hashirama se compone rápidamente con más solemnidad -escuche que levantarías una piedra conmemorativa para "ellos"-

-Por supuesto, es lo justo... -Enji se cruza de brazos olvidando que habla con una niña, ciertamente no entiende como nadie nota que no se siente de esa manera -Dime mocosa ¿Por qué creo Anbu?- pregunta seriamente al mirar las maquinas remover una rama bastante terca del suelo.

-No te lo dijo- pregunta la ahora adolescente.

-No se molestó y ciertamente no me molestaba mientras hiciera el trabajo, pero ahora...- aprieta la mandíbula con varios recuerdos -gente murió, mocosa y no le estamos dando crédito ni informando a familiares- acepta de mala gana esta incomodidad en su pecho -Soy un héroe, maldita sea y esto no encaja en mi ideal- espeta más apasionado de lo que deseaba.

Ojos oscuros lo miran suavemente -A veces olvido que eres muy amable... Enji... diferente a Butsuma-

Endevour bufa, porque ciertamente su fama no dice que sea amable con nadie en ocasiones se pregunta cómo en verdad fue este patriarca Senju si fue peor padre que él.

-Hubo una vez, en nuestro pueblo... -empezó el Shodaime sin mirarlo -shinobis que perdían su propósito... que perdían su ancla en el pueblo... ellos querían morir, Enji y como aldea no podíamos permitir que lo hicieran cuando eran muy capaces en su ramo... demasiado útiles para dejarlos ir-

Como héroe no le gustaba como sonaba esto, pero debió de esperarlo... sinceramente era un mundo cruel los países elementales, si crean monstruos como esta niña y su hija... está muy feliz de su inadaptado mundo.

-Así que Tobi les dio una máscara en la cual esconderse, un propósito y tomaban las peores misiones en nombre de la aldea- Hashirama continuo con su relato sin verdadero apego, no arrepentido porque era lo más lógico para proceder en esos tiempos -No hay ganancias para ellos, Enji, Ellos lo aceptaban y morían sin ser reconocidos...-

-Es una mierda-

Una risa sin humor surge de la adolescente -Lo era, pero ellos lo aceptaban- vuelve a repetir sin girar a mirar al adulto -Son las sombras de la hoja, Enji, para que sea una facción en tu agencia... Tobi se ha encontrado con gente que cumple estas características-

Aprieta la mandíbula, su quirk parpadea a la vida pero se apaga con un largo suspiros de dolor... pasando su mano por el cabello sin humor, hubiera dejado las cosas como estaban sin preguntar pero era tarde para retractarse -Tengo suicidas a mi mando- resume con hosquedad.

-No seas tan duro, Enji, porque no todo es para buscar la muerte... simplemente es porque el mundo los rechaza y aquí, hay mucho de eso- Hashirama tiene un tono de experiencia de haber visto lo peor de este mundo pero no era nada contra el suyo -espero de todo corazón que nunca sientas esa desesperación- consuela con tristeza y un brillo en sus ojos de comprensión... pero no por su situación, sino por ellos.

Enji lo identifica, se pregunta si su hija se ha dado cuenta de esto -Tu...-

-Fue una infancia difícil, niño...- Hashirama interrumpe con una sonrisa helada llamándolo como un infante sin experiencia -pero tenía hermanos por los que preocuparme, hermanos que morían en una guerra que nunca recuerdo su inicio... sin poder protegerlos, sin darles un techo... Tobi fue lo único que me quedo al final de todo... pero tenía un propósito al que aferrarme, no era tan tonto para pensar en el camino fácil... pero llego momentos cuando miraba el campo lleno de cadáveres tan jóvenes... que...- un suspiro -Creo que se me hace tarde- brilla como si nada al brincar para alejarse.

Enji mira el suelo indeterminado tiempo con el eco de los trabajos de limpieza, el frio que lo embargo ante tal conversación no se lavara en un buen de tiempo de solo pensar en esos escenarios tan desolados... tan tristes... porque para ellos, estas acciones eran piadosas.

El comportamiento de esta niña normalmente le hace olvidar que fue un asesino, un líder asesino y ahora vuelve a recordarlo.

La confianza que esos dos le han dado en ocasiones es tan amarga y aterradora.

XXXXX

Los rumores eran fuertes cuando llego a clases.

Midoriya casi tiene un ataque cardiaco no solo de saber que la agencia del número dos se interesó en sus habilidades bajo otro nombre, sino que sus compañeros de clase vivieron de cerca la experiencia del ataque del lugar tan sonado en los noticieros desde que sucedió... Gran Torino le comento sobre el asunto y le preocupaba algo que no se molestó en mencionar.

Un gran villano había aparecido y arraso toda la agencia.

Izuku no dejaba de mirar a Uraraka como si fuera una aparición por el casual resumen de su experiencia y a pesar de sonreír tan brillante como siempre, solo un observador notaria las sombras en sus ojos o las ligeras ojeras cubiertas con maquillaje... también detectaba un poco de aumento de masa muscular visible en sus brazos... en una semana parece sucedieron tantas cosas de su lado.

Algo ha cambiado, no sabe cómo abordarlo y por la mirada ansiosa de Tenya al otro lado de ese trio, igualmente está perdido en si deberían evidenciar algo que la niña está felizmente ignorando.

-Porque otro nombre- prefiere preguntar nerviosamente Midoriya, tratando de guiar la discusión lejos de la invasión o la mención honorifica de Stain (que hace oscurecer los lentes de su amigo).

-Shoto...-

Parpadea al escuchar la casualidad con la que llama a Todoroki, el susodicho a dos lugares de distancia mira en su dirección convocado pero viendo que no era de su importancia volvió su interés a la plática que sostenía con Ojiro y Shoji sobre cualquier asunto de su semana de prácticas.

-Dice que es una rivalidad entre el Nidaime y Aisawa-sensei- susurra Ochako en un volumen casi imperceptible, sin movimiento de labios y entrenado... Midoriya se pregunta si esto es igualmente algo que aprendió durante su semana y que utilidad tendría para un héroe.

Cortando el aire como la divagaciones de Izuku, Tenya frunce el ceño con dureza -esa es una acusación delicada, Uraraka- espeta siempre leal.

-Shhhh- Ochako salta al lado del presidente con movimientos que apenas ha entrenado, dándole un aspecto de castigo -No lo digas en voz alta, es un secreto que no debemos extender... será malo para sensei- vuelve a murmurar en voz queda mirando alrededor con ojo crítico para darle esa solemnidad a sus dos amigos -Y no es mentira, Shoto me lo aseguro- afirma confiada.

Tenya está por volar la teoría de conspiración justo en el momento en que alguien abre la puerta con fuerza, Senju entra brincando con absoluta alegría normal... Midoriya se pregunta si se da cuenta como todos se han quedado en absoluto silencio o si es consciente que ahora tiene la parte más alta en la clase en cuanto a sus habilidades y experiencia de campo.

_Es su rival_, una voz tan parecida a All Might le fomenta con un apretar en su corazón.

Los titulares aun rechazan dar nombres, pero cualquiera que haya visto el festival deportivo sabe que fue Senju Hashirama quien evito la mayoría de las bajas durante el ataque de la agencia del número dos.

-TU PERRA- Kacchan brinca saliendo de su mutismo hirviendo como nunca antes... Izuku hace una mueca recordando el incidente del festival deportivo ahora con lo sucedido en la agencia, todos saben que el potencial de su compañera es infinito y que han tratado con un lado más suave de ella.

Mirando con alegría sin adulterar, parada entre las hileras de asientos con su mochila en el hombro... la joven inclina su cabeza nada insultada con el tono, la grosería o la mirada llameante -Buen día a ti también, Bakugo-kun- pía como si nada.

-Hashirama ¡estuviste asombrosa!- Uraraka salta al lugar de la recién llegada con facilidad como si Kacchan no existiera -No te vi después, pero me dejaste sinceramente preocupada ¡Necesito que me pases tu número de teléfono!- canturrea con su móvil ya en la mano.

-Debemos hacer algo con tu cabello ¡Es un desastre en alguno de los videos que he visto!- Mina arremete igualmente flotando cerca de las niñas que intercambian números, Todoroki de alguna manera ha llegado a ese punto del salón igualmente con su móvil extendido... Ojiro y Shoji platican animadamente entre ellos.

Midoriya se pregunta qué videos, apenas hay algunos circulando en la red y tal vez necesite mirar más a fondo para tratar de captar un poco más de su misteriosa compañera... ha estado trabajando en su hoja de información y quiere poner los mejores detalles nuevos que pueda atrapar.

-Pero mi cabello está bien- se queja el usuario de madera con dolor tratando y fallando de alejar tantas manos de su rebelde cabello negro.

-Esta enredado Hashirama- Momo castiga comparando el suyo y el de Senju con facilidad.

Midoriya parpadea cuando ella susurra un enojado o resignado "_antes era lacio_"

Jiro curiosea igualmente aprovechando la oportunidad para tocar el cabello salvaje de la compañera más sobresaliente de la clase -Un poco de corte para las puntas abiertas, un tratamiento para evitar enredarse... ¡qué es esto!- se interrumpe sacando algo filoso de entre las hebras negras.

-Agujas, ribbit- Asui dice lo obvio.

-Son Senbou- corrige Senju sin interés ahora rodeada de otros curiosos.

-Armas- ofrece Todoroki con un suspiro alejándose satisfecho de haber aprovechado la oportunidad de llenar su agenda con otros números de su interés.

-Deberías intentarlo, Shoto- ofrece la morena con una enorme sonrisa alentadora -puedo enseñarte como- añade con un guiño de ojo que hace susurrar a Mineta y Kaminari en conspiración al respecto (y celos).

-No me gusta el cabello largo- desprecia fácilmente el bicolor.

-Mah que aburrido, eres igual a Fu- protesta con un gesto cariñoso al otro niño.

Todoroki ni siquiera honra eso con una respuesta al sentarse dispuesto a ignorar, Izuku se pregunta desde cuando son tan cercanos cuando hubo tanta química hostil durante el festival deportivo.

-Eso es ilegal- Tenya refuta con un corte en el aire tan escandalizado como cualquiera que ahora este callado y mirando con horror el cabello ahora peligroso de su compañera de clases.

-No creo que haya nada en contra de traer armas en el cabello- Murmura Midoriya en voz ligeramente alta siendo fulminado por su amigo y un pulgar agradecido de Senju.

-Quiero intentarlo- Uraraka mira sus propias mechas -aunque está muy corto- frunce el ceño en consideración.

-Tu largo no es problema, Ochako-chan... Puedo enseñarte- alienta Senju con una brillante sonrisa.

-¿De verdad?- Uraraka salta tomando ambas manos de la otra niña -estaría agradecida-

-Senbou te vendría bien, aunque necesitas aprender a lanzarlos- añade Hashirama con paciencia.

-No me molestaría ¡Gato dijo que soy buena alumna!- aplaude la chica infinito con una enorme sonrisa a juego y nada acobardada por la idea de entrenar más, Izuku parpadea ante la mención de ese individuo que los entreno en la agencia del número dos, Senju-san parece saber a quién se refiere para no preguntar.

-NO, ESO NO ES HONRADO- Tenya protesta con pasión cualquier problemática sobre lo sucedido en las prácticas abandonado por este interesante tema.

-Mah pero Tenya-kun, es solo un método para un fin, una ventaja inesperada ¿no lo crees?- Senju lo mira con una sonrisa de mierda.

-Puede ser útil- Usui afirma considerando su propio cabello como si fuera ahora lo más interesante del mundo e ignorando al presidente echando humo -claro, si no te molesta tener a otro alumno, Hashirama-san-

Pero Hashirama se ve brillante al rechazar cualquier molestia encantado de enseñar.

Kirishima y Sero siguen sosteniendo al burbujeante joven de temperamento que intenta llamar la atención, Midoriya ríe nerviosamente... antes que cualquiera intente abordar a Senju-san con más preguntas animadas, la puerta se abre de golpe mostrando a su cansado profesor.

XXXXX

All Might se para delante del grupo pintoresco de la clase A para su clase heroica en el exterior, teniendo tantas cosas en mente como la aparición del All For One... el hecho que Endevour este informado de su existencia o la de su heredero... el pilar se pregunta cuando se dará cuenta del verdadero secreto de todo el asunto y si esa hija tan aterradora ya es consciente de este, pero no sabe cómo preguntar sin evidenciarse... todavía es un profesor que debe enseñar a las futuras generaciones por lo que debe concentrarse.

Ubica fácilmente a su pupilo, pero ahora su mirada también la atrae la postura de confianza de Senju... hablo con Nedzu al respecto de la niña durante el festival deportivo, su comportamiento errático y muy extraño... normalmente no se percataría de esto, pero ahora con lo sucedido a la agencia de Endevour, le preocupa la jovencita... pero el director le confirmo que era una especialidad y que era recomendada por Sir Nighteye de todas las personas... le recomendó que estuviera tranquilo con esa sonrisa de ratón que incomoda a cualquiera.

Sabe que el joven Midoriya la tendrá difícil con un rival como esa niña en el futuro.

-Ha pasado tiempo, chicos y chicas- empieza animadamente en su postura heroica delante de este prometedor grupo -Ahora es hora del estudio fundamental del héroe...- comienza las explicaciones de este entrenamiento que es más una carrera de obstáculos en un nivel difícil con el campo de juego Gamma.

Mientras espera que el primer grupo se prepare, llega a la conclusión que debe advertir al joven Midoriya de su verdadero legado... el All For One ha vuelto a aparecer.

XXXXX

Era una sencilla ciudad con edificios envueltos en complicadas construcciones tubulares, el campo era tan amplio que Hashirama silbo contento de esta muestra evidente de presupuesto para sus héroes... ama este juego, ama que estos niños tengan tanto en sus manos antes de exponerse al mundo y no le quita su enorme sonrisa en su rostro porque está logrando que ellos no se adelanten a su destino.

El shodaime aun cuando ciertos pequeños estuvieron envueltos en el ataque de la agencia de Enji, todavía no es la crudeza de un shinobi.

-Esto es tan injusto, es obvio que perderé- Mineta interrumpe sus pensamientos al colocarse a su lado con un largo suspiro patético al mirar el horizonte con una mueca de disgusto por el complicado campo de entrenamiento que deben cruzar.

Puede ver que el pequeño tendrá desventaja, inclina su cabeza reflexivo -Puedes usar tu quirk para brincar entre obstáculos...- mira con un suspiro -pero no veo como puedas, no tienes una buena condición física para empezar-

El niño se ve perturbado por su franqueza -Senju-san ¡No puedes decirme eso así como si nada! ¡Pensé que eras más amable!- grita a todo pulmón señalando con un dedo acusador.

Parpadea, no puede sentirse deprimido cuando es la verdad de sus palabras -Soy amable, simplemente digo lo que veo- explica con gentileza al pequeño.

Un puchero -Te perdono si...- una cachetada viene de dos auriculares que conoce sacando a Mineta de sus pies cayendo a unos centímetros del punto de partida.

Jiro pisotea -No lo escuches Hashirama- dice con pasión al fulminar al chico que se levanta con un quejido.

Senju se ríe por el cuidado, la lealtad y amistad tan fuerte en esta clase... todos son tan prometedores... dignos de una voluntad de fuego.

-Esto será tan injusto- Kaminari se instala en el punto de partida siendo usado como un muro contra el enojado Mineta que susurra sobre niñas de mal genio y bellezas que deben ser tocadas por sus manos.

-Rendirse antes de empezar, Kaminari-kun debes corregir ese comportamiento impropio- Hashirama regaña con Jiro aun colgando de su brazo en una postura protectora.

-Lo dices porque tu quirk es asombroso- el pequeño eléctrico se queja con un mohín.

-pero no me molestaría si voy detrás de ti- Mineta añade con una otra mirada lasciva.

Hashirama arquea la ceja confundido, pero se encoge de hombros nada afectado por estas miradas del adolescente... entiende que es la edad... aunque si intentara algo más físico, no le tendrá tanta paciencia.

-Es suficiente- Jiro golpea ahora al enano al suelo -No debes permitir eso Hashirama ¡puedes golpearlo!- asegura con lealtad y confianza al tomarla del hombro para alejarse del dúo.

Palmea con cariño el hombro de la niña -Muchas gracias, Jiro-chan... pero no es necesaria la violencia mientras no sea más agresivo con sus acciones-

-Eres demasiado piadosa Hashirama-san, ese tipo de personas no entiende hasta que seas más agresiva- afirma con una confianza fulminando al pequeño con exasperación.

Y Hashirama no replica porque siente que ya no es tan idealista como lo fue al principio de su vida, pero no está diciéndoles nada a estos niños... se preparan para esta prueba con anticipación emocionada... cuando dan luz verde, salta al primer tubo a la vista es casi una segunda naturaleza, aplicar chakra ajustar su equilibrio se siente liberador... el mokuton no es opcional al querer evitar el daño colateral, pero disfruta de esto enormemente, recuerda sus árboles... su aldea.

Cada giro ágil... destreza de controlar cada aterrizaje... esquivar cada obstáculo sin mirar... calcular cada distancia con exactitud... cada salto silencioso entre esa ciudad falsa... Hashirama lastimosamente llega demasiado rápido, con los hombros caídos mira con anhelo detrás y se pregunta si puede realizar esto de nuevo, solo por el deporte pero la gran mano de su profesor detiene sus planes.

-Buen Trabajo, joven Senju ¡hiciste record de nuevo!- dice el supuesto adulto con una sonrisa brillante tan heroica que le causa un tanto de duda al shinobi -Veo que tienes algún tipo de aumento físico además de tu madera ¡es asombroso! Porque no vi nada de esto en tus archivos- cuestiona como cualquier profesor que se tomara el tiempo de leer sus documentos.

Obviamente Hashirama ha provocado curiosidad al sensei de Midoriya, ahora más que nada tiene aún más respeto por Eriase que se molestó desde el principio en detectar cada irregularidad en sus acciones durante todos los ensayos... ahora sabe que este símbolo de paz, tiene visión de túnel para algunos temas.

-No me gusta tener nada escrito de mi- responde sinceramente, sonriendo soleado aun cuando desaprueba todo lo de este hombre, todavía es su superior en ese lugar -Así que mi tutor prefirió respetar mi derecho a reservar el alcance de mi quirk- agrega fácilmente.

-Sir Nighteye ¿no?- hay un tono en su voz que no le agrada mucho al shodaime, pero no dice nada cuando escuchan el lamento de Mineta pidiendo ayuda al quedarse atascado de alguna manera entre un tubo y un edificio -En otro momento terminaremos esta platica, Joven Senju- palmea el heroico hombre al brincar en búsqueda del alumno imposibilitado.

Hashirama se encoge de hombros anotando el tratar de evitar al chico, ahora se concentra en solo mirar la ciudad desde el borde del edificio que es la meta... esperar es un tanto aburrido pero lo superara... era un buen día.

Excepto que se entera que vienen los exámenes.

Odia todo lo escrito.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Notas:

Los vídeos que circulan en la red pasan solo a Hashirama en el fondo además que todo es antes del ataque de All For One... hay otros donde se ve claramente la llegada del hombre desde el exterior... pero con todo el caos, nadie se dio cuenta de la acción de apuñalar por la espalda que pudiera meter en problemas al héroe en formación (o fue Tobirama tumbando todo en la red, uno nunca sabe).

Hashirama tiene un arsenal en su cabello algo que no hacía con su lacio de su anterior vida, aprovechando que es tan quebrado que los nudos son fuertes para sostener armas... aparte de Senbou, tiene algunos kunai y alambre filoso... no le pesa ya que está acostumbrado (para alguien normal sería nefasto y habria tantos accidentes... de hecho Jiro tuvo suerte de no picarse y Hashirama ciertamente se le olvida que estos niños no tienen precaución shinobi).

Hashirama le guarda rencor a All Might, pero eso no significa que lo exteriorice... aún sigue siendo una figura de autoridad y su actual maestro, aparte de miradas de disgusto bien ocultas... no reclamara nada a pesar de desaprobar el método de entrenamiento para Izuku... fue shinobi, fue un jounin-sensei y como tal entiende la necesidad de libertad de aprendizaje con sus alumnos, solo espera que este comportamiento no se extienda al resto de los niños.

Al final solo las niñas estuvieron interesadas en las tutorías de Hashirama para ocultar armas en su cabello... los hombres no vieron utilidad a esto y a algunos les pareció indigno como héroe hacer ese tipo de cosas (es un comportamiento sexista que hizo a Jiro y Momo fruncir el ceño cuando Mineta lo dijo descaradamente "es cosa de niñas").

Hashirama sabe que la imagen de Enji es importante para esta sociedad, por lo que se detiene de llamarle padre en publico.

Enji conoce las bases del Anbu, ciertamente la sociedad tiene bastante material para la agencia... al principio como dijo, no se intereso en este proyecto que su hija propuso y aprobo... tampoco le intereso aprender de cada individuo que la compone hasta ahora... todo porque sinceramente, aun con su actitud, le parece injusto que no sean reconocidos y aunque afectaria a su fama, todavia le hubiera gustado informarlo a las autoridades.

No, no son solo suicidas lo que conforma el anbu... solo personas que buscan su lugar, que quieren ser útiles... son civiles a los ojos de Tobirama pero siguio la misma doctrina de fundación de su contraparte en Konoha (aunque en las ultimas generaciones se ha perdido el significado en la aldea).

Desconozco el motivo de fundación de Anbu en el canon, pero aquí fue propuesta por Tobirama después de lidiar con varios shinobis capaces en medio de depresiones bastantes peligrosas... como aldea shinobi, era mejor darles un propósito... si querían morir, que fuera haciendo algo para el pueblo.

Vendrán los exámenes.

Ahora si, a trabajar XD

Neah20 fuera.


	26. Chapter 26

Misión 18: Prepararse

Se había terminado la reunión sobre los últimos ajustes para el examen heroico de este año.

Muchos de los profesores no entendían la motivación del director de cambiar las pautas del examen, pero otros... sobre todo los que estuvieron involucrados en el USJ o escucharon lo sucedido con la agencia del numero dos... apoyan la noción sin ninguna resistencia.

Al final trabajaron extra pero no le molesta.

Evitaron la catástrofe de muchas maneras pero Nedzu adivina sin temor a equivocarse que es el inicio de una nueva fase del mundo... por muy fatalista que se escuche... habrá un momento indiscutible en el futuro en que se quedaran sin símbolo de paz y esto traerá caos para las nuevas generaciones de héroes que les toque experimentar la transición.

Era mejor prepararlos ahora que pueden.

Suspira sufridamente al brincar de su silla en esa sala ahora vacía, camina rumbo a su oficina con muchas cosas en mente... desde simples horarios académicos, entrevistas con algún trabajador nuevo para el campus, proveedores a quienes pagar o capacitar, presupuestos que administrar para los siguientes periodos o eventos... pero sobretodo, agencias externas que se han ligado por cierto incidente del que no pudo forzar a abandonar la investigación (de hecho tuvo que involucrarlos en el festival deportivo).

Dicha agencia se ha innovado junto con Endevour durante los últimos años, es algo tan sutil que si no fuera porque conoció a Enji desde el inicio de su carrera, no se hubiera dado cuenta de los pequeños cambios en su comportamiento y maneras de trabajar... no esperaba que llegara a lo que es hoy... que descubriera por mérito propio el heredero de All Might o que sospechara de las intenciones de la mesa directiva de quererlo sacar durante el USJ.

Se volvió tan agudo, no es que no fuera antes, pero hoy parece más obvio y sin menos ira.

Nedzu admite que le inquieta sospechar que se debe a cierta hija... Una hija que al parecer influyo al padre de una manera única e inesperada.

Todoroki Fuyumi siempre fue una variable impredecible.

La recuerda de sus tiempos en la academia, empezando en una clase general, rechazando ser héroe pero termino ejerciendo al final de todo... vio el potencial por lo que jugo a los deseos de Endevour de minar su camino y arrinconarla a ejercer... ahora es más aterradora de lo que nunca fue dentro de la escuela.

Se detiene justo en su puerta con un largo suspiro.

Saber que de hecho el Nidaime es consciente del verdadero secreto detrás del símbolo de paz es bastante inquietante, que tiene ese tipo de secretos entre sus manos y si no es peligroso para su clan... su familia... entonces Endevour no se enterara por su boca, pero eso no tranquiliza a nadie... porque es cuestión de tiempo que se entere sobre todo si el All For One ha salido a atacar dicha agencia.

(Un motivo que no entiende, si fue capaz de derribar el lugar... porque no saco a Shigaraki antes... tal vez sea estrategia, tal vez el villano simplemente no quería mostrar su mano antes de tiempo... pero ahora ¿Por qué apareció? ¿Por qué apunto al número dos? ¿Qué quiere con eso?)

También fueron descuidados en no monitorear el flujo de información de ese incidente hace cinco años, pensó en su momento que lo tenía todo cubierto pero parece que no fue tan fácil.

Estar en deuda con el Nidaime no debe ser aceptable, pero ahora lo está... la influencia que ella tiene en ese tipo de comunidades dudosas es bastante firme y sutil, ahora ha recibido reportes de los héroes subterráneos de que se han anulado los rumores que se refieren a la debilidad de All Might con bastante éxito.

Esto es preocupante y Aisawa se niega a hablar al respecto en una muestra extraña de lealtad/odio.

Al abrir su oficina toma asiento en su escritorio, no pasa una hora trabajando en los nuevos presupuestos para los siguientes festivales cuando su secretaria anuncia la llegada del detective Tsukauchi... quien entra con una sonrisa cansada, bolsa debajo de los ojos y muy infeliz.

-Lamento que tengas mucho trabajo, detective- Nedzu dice sinceramente.

-No hay problema- suspira sufridamente el policía, considerando que es el único de confianza que pueda manejar todo lo relacionado con All For One no es de extrañar que esté trabajando activamente con el incidente de la agencia numero dos... seguro es una carga pesada con que lidiar.

-¿Algo interesante?-cuestiona el ratón en ese tipo de reuniones semanales.

-Nada, más allá de las burlas ocasionales de Endevour y las llamadas del Nidaime... pero nada que involucre activamente al All For One- el detective da otra de sus sonrisas ahogadas, obviamente la experiencia lo está marcando y sabiendo cómo fue su primera impresión... es muy valiente de su parte continuar bajo el pulgar de tan intensos héroes.

Nedzu se recarga en su escritorio con solo un gesto de comprensión y pena -En serio lamento que estés bajo tanta presión-

-No es nada fuera de lo común, a comparación de otros héroes... sus reportes son bien ordenados y a tiempo... solo si no fueran tan...- el detective hace un ademan inseguro, no sabiendo como completar su frase.

Una risa divertida, el director se disculpa rápidamente pero aprecia mucho el humor negro del héroe de la llama, siempre fue divertido tratar con él -¿Stain?- prefiere guiar la conversación a algo más delicado, el interés de la liga en el asesino de héroes.

-Pronto será la extradición- admite el detective con los hombros caídos -se está programando un gran movimiento al respecto, en el caso de que la liga de villanos este todavía interesado en abordarlo- añade con preocupación.

-Han pensado en pedir asesoría al Nidaime para tal movimiento- se siente mal recomendarla, pero todos saben que si no fuera por su manera de pensar hubieran pagado con creces los ataques hechos no solo a la academia a la sociedad en general.

Hace una mueca que no logra ocultar -Mis jefes no están muy contentos con ella, creo que prefieren correr el riesgo que proporcionar aún más libertades de las que ya tiene actualmente- comenta con un largo suspiro el policía.

El ratón tararea molesto, pero no comenta nada al respecto porque de alguna manera lo entiende y estaría igual si la mujer deseara intervenir en su escuela -Endevour no ha preguntado por all for one- guía la conversación al darle una mirada a sus documentos.

-No parece interesado en indagar al respecto... da por hecho que su hija se hará cargo y vengara el insulto a la agencia de manera histórica- admite sin humor en sus ojos, el detective ha tenido esta conversación y ciertamente es incomoda.

Como héroe el director arquea la ceja siempre sorprendido de la confianza que tiene Enji a las decisiones que toma y dirige en la agencia... recargándose interesado en el escritorio cuestiona algo que lo ha estado picando en curiosidad -¿Cómo trabaja la agencia?-

El detective le da un gesto de comprensión, recordando mucho lo que Enji dijo esa última y nefasta reunión oficial antes del festival deportivo y después del incidente del USJ -No es mucho lo que me he informado, la agencia es bastante hermética en ciertos procesos... pero lo que he visto... son bastante capaces, aun cuando no estaban en condiciones, Endevour no cancelo las patrullas y se instalaron con bastante facilidad en su viejo edificio... no bromearon cuando dijeron que podían con cualquier cosa... El Nidaime ayuda de manera remota, son engranajes bien engrasados-

Tararea para sí mismo, Nedzu solo tiene más curiosidad.

-¿Eraserhead no le ha comentado nada?- cuestiona el policía con un tono incrédulo siendo consciente que hay historia, una que de hecho muchos apenas se han informado por las obvias hostilidades al respecto entre ambos.

-Parece haber algún tipo de lealtad al respecto, no comentara nada de buena gana-

Tsukauchi lo mira con sorpresa.

-No obligare a uno de mis profesores a hablar, supongo que si fuera preocupante ya me hubiera informado-

Acepta fácilmente el visitante quedándose solo unos minutos más para comentar sobre como All Might está llevando el asunto y algunas cosas sobre los próximos exámenes... cansado, Tsukauchi se pone de pie y con una sonrisa se despide sin mirar atrás.

Ahora solo, con un gran avance en sus archivos... el director se gira en su silla para mirar la hermosa pantalla que la ventana proporciona del campus... ahora que tiene tiempo reflexiona sobre una interesante alumna que fue recomendada por Sir Nighteye después de años sin hablarse desde el incidente de Tashinori.

Recuerda ese suceso, su compromiso y promesas... la incomodidad de un héroe que se apartó implorando su apoyo... no conoció a la niña en el momento, pero no fue necesario para el proceso y permitió que el hombre llenara los archivos con lo que creyera prudente.

Recibió la extraña solicitud de no actualizar nada en los próximos años, le pareció extraño pero no le vio nada de malo porque aunque era normal que los chicos se volvieran ingeniosos con su quirk... seguían teniendo la mismas bases... no esperaba lo que ahora sabe.

Mejoras físicas... unas que no se ven a menos que estés al pendiente, con Aisawa como sus ojos no era extraño que tuviera anotaciones al respecto... clonación... aquí el profesor de aula comenzó a buscar activamente los archivos, uno que simplemente tenía "liberación de madera" como quirk tardío... y en el festival deportivo, oh, la niña se lució y Eraserhead perdió la paciencia.

Tuvieron una reunión privada al respecto unos días después, Nedzu también estaba interesado algo que escondía muy bien tras su actuación de serenidad y confianza fingiendo que lo sabe todo... no era propio demostrar que era igual de ignorante cuando permitió dichas libertades por parte del tutor.

Y ahora, con su actuación en el incidente de la agencia numero dos demostrando dotes de sanador... no importa lo que quiera Sir Nighteye o la niña... la comisión no permitirá que sus documentos estén en blanco mucho más tiempo de lo necesario.

Por lo que sabe el hombre ya está en procesos burocráticos.

Y la prensa, la prensa está especulando al respecto porque solo un tonto no uniría las pistas de la niña del festival deportivo y las ramas monstruosas que protegieron a tantos durante el ataque al héroe de la llama (su agencia).

-Tu heredero tiene una gran competencia, Tashinori- dice a la nada con una sonrisa maliciosa, ansioso de ver que deparara el futuro con grandes piezas que crecen en las generaciones más jóvenes.

Y no sabe si involucrarse con respecto al crecimiento heroico de tan interesante e impredecible pieza en el tablero, como lo hizo alguna vez con el Nidaime y por extraño que suena en su cabeza... Senju se parece tanto a ella en ciertos aspectos, Aisawa no lo dijo pero ya sabe que hay una unión entre la niña y los Todoroki.

¿Vale la pena involucrarse?

XXXXX

Su cuello sangraba, sus uñas continuaban rascando varias veces con la frustración extendiéndose en su estómago como un incendio... por su culpa sensei fue herido... por su culpa, ineptitud y debilidad... sensei recibió una apuñalada por la espalda de un personaje oculto, el mismo jefe final que vio en el festival deportivo y todo para nada... Stain los rechazo y solo lo sermoneo, ese hombre merecía podrirse lejos del mundo.

-Shigaraki- llama Kurogiri con impaciencia alejando sus manos de seguir escarbando.

Tomura bufo como un animal herido, pero permitió que le trataran en cuello con habilidad practicada... mirando el televisor apagado... preguntándose que estará pensando sensei... como estará después de ese fiasco.

¿Lo habrá decepcionado?

-Quiero matar a todos en esa agencia- dice con seriedad al mirar los ojos oscuros en neblina del que lo trata con cuidado -Más que All Might, ahora solo quiero ver arder ese lugar con todos adentro y encontrar a esa perra... si, encontrarla y matarla tan lento que llorara- sonríe feroz con promesas de sangre, con el cálido peso de su familia en cada mano en su cuerpo.

-No podemos, ahora con la mano de obra reducida... es un suicidio- tranquilamente responde Kurogiri al alejarse del cuello vendado, golpeando la mano que quería volver a rascar el área dañada.

El desequilibrado adolescente frunció el ceño en consideración, pensando en los Nomu que sacrifico para la distracción de ese ataque... ahora no necesita eso... necesita otro tipo de mano de obra si quiere hacer esto bien, por primera vez considera las palabras de ese tonto Stain con un nuevo ángulo... algo de lo cual aprovecharse y sonríe enorme al usar su cerebro -Para todos la liga de villanos intento liberar al asesino de héroes ¿no?-

Kurogiri lo mira en silencio.

XXXXX

Mientras en las sombras de una amplia bodega, All For One considera todo lo sucedido con la tranquilidad de un viejo que ha vivido por tantos años... No solo fue con la intención de salvar a su rebelde estudiante... sino con el fin de desestabilizar una agencia que descubrió tiene influencia en el inframundo, eso es imperdonable (y divertido, tan divertido que haya un valiente héroe capaz de tratar de involucrarse en su territorio sin perder el camino... oh, no se dio cuenta en su momento, pero ahora... si, los cambios son agradables para un viejo)... pero no logro nada, Endevour se repuso con facilidad y alguien ha borrado los rumores de All Might por completo... esto, esto merece un trato directo de su parte.

Los 8 preceptos son otros que se dan cuenta del flujo en el submundo, olfatean y se dan cuenta que pronto habrá una guerra entre los villanos... ¿apartarse o elegir un bando? No lo sabe, tampoco le interesa mucho, Overhaul solo espera pacientemente la inevitable bomba figurativa que estallara y espera que al final de todo, prevalezca.

En una oficina de lujo con vista a la hermosa ciudad, Re-Destro escucha el reporte de uno de sus tenientes con gran interés... su sonrisa es agradable al final de todo -Así que todo se volverá interesante... alguien ha molestado al rey... y el rey pronto se moverá o se mantendrá al margen- dice con sus brazos por detrás en una postura profesional en un tararea contemplativo, siempre es difícil adivinar como piensa alguien tan viejo como los quirk mismos -¿Intervenir o elegir un bando?- dice en voz alta tan similar a los Yakuza.

XXXXX

Hoy es un día emocionante para el shodaime que no deja de sonreír brillante ante la compañía que lo sigue en esa hermosa tarde... siempre le gusta caminar, socializar en los transportes públicos, mirar a las personas en sus andares tranquilos... esto era paz... es un suceso ser parte de todo el caos de la ciudad, siempre rechazo el chofer que Sir le proporciono por el bien de la aventura.

-¿Estas segura que no seremos una molestia?- Momo pregunta por quinta vez mirando alrededor visiblemente incomoda, sus comentarios que ha dejado colgados desde que decidieron ir juntos al área donde las entrenara deja en evidencia su vida protegida lejos de las interacciones mundanas.

-Te aseguro que no- Hashirama le da un desplante tranquilizador.

-Esto es verdaderamente emocionante- Mina salta con entusiasmo -aunque igual espero ayuda en lo teórico- dice nerviosa con ligero pánico, la amenaza del profesor para los que reprueben muy clara en su mente.

-Estoy segura podemos dividir buenos tiempos, aunque prefería que fuera en mi casa- Momo insiste.

Shodaime les da un gesto cariñoso al grupo de niñas reunidas alrededor en esa calle transitada -tengo buenas instalaciones- dice suavemente.

-Oh, no quiero ofender... es solo que...- mira alrededor perdida, Yaoyorozu suspira sufridamente -No estoy acostumbrada a esto- murmura cabizbaja, Jiro bufa pero no comenta nada.

-Es mejor acostumbrarse, Momo-chan, no siempre tendrás la oportunidad de interactuar con muchas de nosotras en el futuro- Asui recomienda sin mirarla -además recomiendo que para la próxima, mejor usemos uno de los gimnasios de la UA- señala sutilmente.

-Pero esos lugares no son divertidos- Hashirama protesta con un gran puchero.

-Eso solo para ahorrar tiempo, Hashirama- Uraraka consuela con una sonrisa de comprensión -por cierto... ¿Invitaste a alguien más?-

-Oh, a Hat-chan, pero dijo que no estaba interesada- Senju se deprimió ante el recuerdo, la divertida jovencita ni siquiera la miro al rechazarla en su invitación -Shoto no creyó que fuera útil... Ojiro y Shoji igual se fueron por su parte- suspira con pena.

Nadie habla de romance, todos saben cómo reacciona al respecto.

Ochako afirma mirando alrededor con sus manos en su mochila -le comente a Shiozaki y Monoma, pero ambos prefieren estudiar por su parte...- admite con una sonrisa de vergüenza, pero el Shodaime no está molesto de que haya invitado gente por su parte - Monoma sigue de intenso con la rivalidad y Shiozaki ya tenía un grupo de estudios previo-

-Un equipo siempre debe estar junto-

Uraraka le sonríe -lo mismo dijo Gato cuando nos recibió, somos un equipo... pero Monoma a veces lo pone tan difícil- dice con un largo suspiro sufrido.

Cuando llegan se quedan mirando el edificio de oficinas con la recepción el logo de la agencia heroica de Mirai... a veces olvida mucho como de obvio son, al menos no parece que haya tanto trabajo.

-Nunca nos dijiste que tu padre era un héroe- Mina dice al dar un paso dentro, mirando con descaro alrededor.

-Oh- es lo único que dice Hashirama con una sonrisa de falsa disculpa, uno nunca dirá información personal de la nada y no les está informando de eso -No es mi padre, es mi tutor- corrige con más entusiasmo al dar un paso al elevador.

Al cerrarse las puertas, ojos enormes miran donde el shinobi está al lado del panel con los números de pisos -¿Eres huérfana?-

-TSUYU- el coro escandalizado del resto de las niñas miran a Asui como si fuera un monstruo.

Hashirama ríe divertida -sí, vengo de un orfanato- añade con un encoger de hombros ante las miradas incrédulas llenas de lastima e incomodidad, supone que era de esperarse... todas eran tan amables... y este mundo aunque no es extraño, es merecedor de empatía por el resto el no tener padres.

-Nunca nos dijiste nada- murmura más calmadamente Mina viéndola con cuidado, como si debiera tener algo que hiciera obvio la falta de parientes desde el principio.

-No es nada para conversar- admite Senju alegremente.

-Eres tan rara- Jiro dice con un suspiro siendo codeada por Momo y Uraraka al mismo tiempo.

Llegar al gimnasio más apartado del edificio principal, es un lugar modesto con buena iluminación... normalmente lo usa para hacer experimentos con fuinjutsu o controlar su chakra... pero hoy será para instruir a las chicas como esconder armas y usarlas.

A Hashirama siempre le gusto enseñar.

No es algo que se pueda en una sola lección, lo sabe y actúa en consecuencia... con los exámenes tan cerca no pueden perder mucho tiempo en estas prácticas... por lo que da lo básico de como almacenar, sostener, sacar y empuñar un arma... primeramente el kunai, recibió miradas raras pero explico que primeramente esto era lo más fácil, con lo que uno siempre debe empezar.

Los siguientes días pasaron en el gimnasio, el Shodaime hizo pucheros pero vio que de hecho, se ahorraban bastante tiempo... ninguno de los otros niños se interesó en unírseles a pesar de lo emocionadas que estaban Momo y Uraraka al respecto, es un tanto triste pero lo permite... aquí los niños no necesitan saber todo para sobrevivir.

Uraraka muestra que ya tiene nociones al respecto, Gato fue un buen maestro y dio buenas bases por lo que fácilmente paso a enseñarle a utilizar los Senbou, que son los que se adaptan al tipo de cabello que tiene (alambre, ese es para todas pero prefiere enseñarlo juntas)... Mina término con un dedo cortado, es fácil que pierda la voluntad pero persistirá para que al menos sepa lo básico de Bukijutsu... Momo tiene entrenamiento previo por lo que no debe corregir tanto la postura, parece más interesada en los shuriken... Asui tiene un fuego en sus ojos, le agradan los kunai y parece aspirar a algo más grande... Jiro aunque no esta tan convencida se deja arrastrar y es bastante capaz en cualquier arma hasta el momento.

La voluntad de fuego es tan cálida, Hashirama no evita sentir nostalgia.

Enseñarles donde esconderlas fue la última fase antes del examen, interrumpiendo el resto de los entrenamientos... no solo el cabello es útil, el alambre fue un pequeño paréntesis con promesas de mostrarlo más adelante... hay muchos lugares para almacenar... Mito converso con él las clases de kunoichi por lo que no fue difícil instruirlas aunque algo bastante incómodo para su experiencia (es un hombre mayor, pero debe actuar profesional).

Tienen un largo camino por delante, pero al menos están mejor preparadas que antes.

El examen se debía presentar.

XXXXX

Aisawa debe dejar la patrulla antes de tiempo por cuestión que mañana tiene un examen que aplicar, sin embargo se desvía de su casa con el objetivo de interceptar a uno de sus informantes con el fin de tranquilizar un poco su paranoia... toda la noche, no, todas las noches desde hace unos pocos días ha visto señales en todo el mundo subterráneo de que algo importante va a suceder y quiere confirmarlo.

Cuando llega a un punto de la ciudad, saca entre sus ropas una de sus herramientas culposas... una que le recuerda el momento en que trabajo para _ella_...le enferma, pero no puede simplemente entrar con su vestimenta normal... la máscara blanca de un perro brilla bajo la luna.

Se detiene al margen de un edificio... mirando la cerámica aun en su mano con su gesto carente de emociones, suspira al colocarse la máscara... ocultar su bufanda en una bolsa de lona y abandonar la parte superior de su traje heroico mostrando la ajustada de su anterior uniforme.

Uno nunca se retira de eso, nunca hay salida... te unes a Anbu, siempre serás un Anbu.

Quizás puede engañarse que fue solo una misión... que fue un lapso tan pequeño... pero fue significativo... fue lo que le hizo sumergirse en la parte heroica más necesitada de esta sociedad... odio esto.

La odia, pero le debe su lealtad.

Nunca será traicionado por ellos, es una corporación con una necesidad de pertenecer y nadie... ni siquiera el director... necesita saber lo que se hace en ese lugar… Shota entro por curiosidad, por sospecha y al final nunca pudo salir.

Comienza a andar con rapidez entre los tejados con su cabello atado en un peinado bajo, no pasa mucho tiempo antes de que Jabali lo interceptara a medio camino... ambos se miran desde los extremos de ese tejado en la noche con luna llena... no hay bienvenida, ni saludos... era mejor empezar a conversar si quiere regresar temprano a casa.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Felicidades a los que adivinaron... Aisawa fue un Anbu, no solo eso... un capitán anbu, Jabali entro como su remplazo... un puesto que no se hace antigüedad.

Neah20 fuera.


	27. Chapter 27

Misión 19: Examen

Parpadea con algo de sueño, bostezando para contestar la siguiente pregunta de este largo examen con facilidad... mientras rasga la respuesta correcta con su mejor letra, solo tiene en su mente lo aburrido de este proceso... pero es un mal necesario, un derecho que este mundo ofrece a sus hijos de manera obligatoria... para un futuro mejor... y Hashirama respeta este tipo de pensamientos como para ofender el esfuerzo.

Al girar su hoja para continuar, hace una mueca al enderezarse y fulminar con su mirada su siguiente fase... Matemáticas... odia las matemáticas y sus derivados, pero empieza a realizar el procedimiento de despeje con ningún esfuerzo logrando sostener su siguiente bostezo.

El sonido del reloj es claro a sus oídos, la respiración de sus compañeros eran constantes, la mirada aguda de su profesor barriendo el entorno en completo silencio (Eriase es malo en no abrazarla) y la mortificación de quienes luchan por este examen es clara a sus sentidos.

Cuando finaliza mira alrededor con ojos brillantes, todos parecen tan concentrados que se guarda sus palabras de aliento para no distraerlos... pero empieza a vibrar con emoción contenida, no era bueno estar tanto tiempo en silencio cuando no tiene nada que hacer ni distracciones (le quitaron su mochila para evitar que se copiaran ¿quien haria eso?).

-Si ya terminaste, Senju, entregalo- Eriase dice repentinamente haciendo a varios saltar.

Ella niega en castigo al adulto que arquea la ceja desde la parte de enfrente, algunos empiezan a susurrar incrédulos porque ya termino... es la primera de nuevo, siente la depresión lamiendo su estado de ánimo ante tal descubrimiento porque de nuevo se perderá horas de convivio con estos niños solo por terminar antes.

-Senju- la voz de Shota rompe su dramatismo.

-Moh no quiero- se queja infantilmente, si no fuera porque está presentando, Tenya-kun seguro hubiera saltado a regañarle como siempre y Bakugo-san estuviera escupiendo veneno.

-Entregalo, Senju- insiste el cansado hombre con los brazos cruzados pero el shinobi se abraza al documento.

-Pero quiero esperar- hace un puchero.

Un girar de ojos del profesor, agitando su cabello revuelto... Shota da unos pasos cansados, quitando el examen de entre sus manos (no es que no pudiera evitarlo, pero no quiere ser grosero) -Puedes quedarte, solo no hagas ruido- murmura de mal genio.

El Shodaime afirma con entusiasmo y una sonrisa estúpida.

El maestro se retira a la parte de enfrente de nuevo enviando miradas de castigo a quienes se distrajeron del examen.

Tarareando para sí mismo, Shodaime se ríe en secreto de Eriase y el motivo de su mal genio los últimos días que solo empeoro por lo descubierto a manos del activo jabalí la noche pasada... acomodándose en su silla suspira con cansancio de tales sucesos, las migajas de pan que esto conduciría al futuro de todos estos niños.

Pero se ríe del amable profesor porque todo empezó por Enji.

Escuchó del jefe de los Todoroki que hubo un enfrentamiento el día de aquella invasión.

Un viaje que hizo Enji directo en la agencia del héroe subterráneo.

Eraserhead mantuvo su cara inocente hasta el último momento, pero su adorable pariente (de todo menos de sangre aunque el susodicho no quiera) fue firme logrando una amenaza de por medio ¡Por sí mismo! ¡Pasando de la autoridad de Tobirama! le hubiera gustado estar presente para tal enfrentamiento.

Ambos héroes son importantes para sus vidas... le gustaría que se llevaran bien pero no se puede todo en la vida, se conforma con pequeñas cosas como que se insulten entre ellos.

Ondeando la mano en saludo al sospechoso Eriase, mira el reloj con odio ¡No avanza nada! suspira sufridamente, para alguien hiperactivo rápidamente se aburre de esa línea de pensamientos y sin su mochila... sin su móvil al que le tiene tanto cariño... empieza a planear su agenda con las niñas... pero de nuevo se aburre.

Shoto fue el siguiente en entregar su examen lo saludo de paso pero el chico es tan invernal como Tobi... suspira con depresión, se encoge de hombros y se acomoda... con una última mirada al envidioso de Eriase, se permite dormir un poco.

XXXXX

All Might ve con ojos horrorizados.

La reunión en la oficina del director fue de emergencia esa tarde, esperaba que tal vez era algo sobre el examen práctico que se aplicará el dia siguiente... pero el tema a discutir es algo aún mas aterrador que la idea de enfrentamiento con sus estudiantes -¿Que?- repite al desinflarse, su delgado cuerpo se deja caer en el sofá acomodado en ese lugar.

-Eraserhead ha pasado la información esta mañana- añade el ratón desde el otro lado del escritorio, con una actitud áspera y ojos preocupados.

Pasa sus manos por su cabello áspero -¿Están seguros de la información?-

El director cierra sus ojos con lentitud como si esperara su pregunta, como si él mismo deseara que fuera falso porque ya tienen mucho entre manos -No hay porque dudar de la veracidad del hecho, Eraserhead confirma que su contacto le dio pruebas que me ha entregado- empuja un archivo en dirección al cansado símbolo de paz.

Temeroso, mirando la carpeta de colores estándares... Yagi se pone de pie para tomarlo entre sus huesudos dedos, regresando a su asiento... se siente todo tan irreal, como una pesadilla al abrir el archivo comenzando una lectura demasiado formal y bien estructurada de muchos indicios de irregularidades en el mundo subterráneo con sus respectivas fotos.

-De todas maneras, le he pedido al detective Tsukauchi así como a Sir Nighteye que me avalen tales evidencias si te hace sentir mas cómodo... pero es un hecho, Yagi, él comienza a moverse a una sola dirección y con lo ya hecho... ahora es seguro que se asegurara que el héroe número dos se quede en el suelo-

Tashinori ve cada foto con un odio al director, escuchando sus palabras pero al mismo tiempo sintiendo como si estuviera sumergido en agua.

-Endevour ya está haciendo los preparativos correspondientes, uno pensaría que estaría mas inquieto y sobretodo inseguro de lo que quiere el terror del submundo con su agencia... pero como lo ha estado tomando hasta ahora... no parece considerar nada fuera de sus manos...- añade Nedzu con una risa áspera e incrédula -se espera que el Nidaime vuelva la semana que entra y se mantendrán en alerta máxima- Finaliza con sus manos entrelazadas encima de su costoso escritorio.

Se siente mareado, débil y no es su enfermedad ante lo que está leyendo y escuchando, uno pensaría que tenía tiempo para entrenar a su discípulo pero debió de ser obvio con el último incidente que el tiempo de inactividad para el All For One se ha acabado y aunque no apuntan a su persona... no es tan optimista para pensar que no será el siguiente.

Aunque no lo involucre está destinado a ser parte de.

Frunce el ceño al mirar directamente al director -_Él_ nunca ha reaccionado ante nada ni cuando maestra estaba con vida, ahora no solo ataca a la agencia sino que todos esperan una guerra en el submundo ¿Que hizo Endevour?-cuestiona sinceramente preocupado por su amigo, puede ser un gran héroe junto con su hija pero no saben a lo que se enfrentan.

-Influir el inframundo, Tashinori... han demostrado un asombroso control en los rumores, en detalles que la policía o cualquier otro héroe soñaría tener- el ratón explica sencillamente -y ese tipo de poder, es algo que alguien como All For One no puede permitir-

Debió de haberlo sabido con todo lo que han discutido hasta ahora sobre el rendimiento de la agencia del héroe número dos que ha dejado boquiabierto a cualquiera desde el USJ, está muy preocupado -Y ahora todos los villanos esperaran el resultado- murmuró con amargura, porque si alguien derriba al número dos será un gran golpe para el heroísmo actual.

-En efecto, cada bando espera el resultado... cualquiera que sea el ganador, significa desestabilizar el mundo actual, ya sea a los villanos o a los héroes- el ratón niega con un doloroso suspiro.

-Entonces nos hemos quedado sin tiempo-dice al cambiar el enfoque el cansado héroe de la paz.

Nedzu se ve cansado de sus pensamientos, se recarga en su silla girando para ver el paisaje de ese atardecer de ese hermoso dia sobre el campus -Sin tiempo- afirma en una confirmación seca sin esperanza -Es una suerte que empecé a considerar el cambio a los planes de estudio, los niños lo necesitan para enfrentar el tipo de desastre que se aproxima- finaliza con un largo suspiro.

Acepta Tashinori al cerrar la carpeta, poniéndose de pie con un fuego en su pecho y una voluntad inquebrantable, pone los documentos en el escritorio -Confío en Eraserhead, en su palabra- dice aunque sabe es innecesario a estas alturas, el detective con su ex compañero seguro ya estan involucrandose en sus propias investigaciones a petición del ratón -Me contactare con Endevour, ofreceré mi apoyo incondicional-

-Suerte con eso, Yagi, el hombre es terco-

XXXXX

Hay una rutina cada mañana en la agencia del héroe número dos.

Endevour siempre era el que abría... el primero en llegar al piso donde está su oficina... luchando con archivos que haya trabajado en casa, se lanzaría a encender la cafetera privada con un largo suspiro... entonces, se giraría solo para encontrar que era el momento de trabajar sin un gramo de cafeína en su sangre... maldita sea.

Cuando se sienta se pregunta... con lo dicho por la mocosa... de qué infierno saco a esta gente tan eficiente su hija, pero considerando el tipo de historia triste que seguro lo acompañaría, prefiere amargarse con la indiferencia del asunto (aun cuando el monumento a los caídos es lo primero que hay en el campus de lo que será su nuevo edificio de la agencia).

El activo Jabalí junto con búho, Liebre y Halcón entregaban el reporte de sus respectivas patrullas nocturnas con voz clara enfrente de su escritorio de manera tan ordenada, de rodillas como un fiel servidor... relataba el nuevo giro de los rumores... el cambio en el oleaje del submundo... en toda la calma antes del inminente caos.

Acariciando su barbilla todavía apagada de su traje heroico, sus músculos están tensos y sinceramente no esperaba este tipo de mierda amenazando golpearlos de nuevo... cuando se enteró del All For One casi se burló porque el idiota reto a su hija tomando el asunto con una aparente tranquilidad.

Pero este tipo de retos no son para tomar con una sonrisa tipo All Might... no es estúpido, vienen tiempos difíciles y aunque confía en la infame de su hija, no quiere ser un imbécil optimista.

-Quiero los reportes en mi escritorio antes de su turno nocturno- Enji se endereza con una regia postura, los enmascarados no levantan la vista... odia esta postura de servidumbre pero ya se canso de corregirlos -Están despedidos, entreguen el turno a los siguientes capitanes- finaliza con un ondeo de mano, como uno, todos se levantan inclinándose en respetuosa despedida al desaparecer de su vista.

Sintiéndose cansado, se pone de pie para servirse una buena taza de cafe... está en eso cuando su secretaria entró anunciando una visita, frunce el ceño al girarse para beber... casi lo escupe al ver quien esta detrás de la tonta niña -Maldita sea, All Might... es para que esperes afuera no para que sigas a mi secretaria-

La susodicha salta al girar para mirar que en efecto, la visita la siguió dentro.

-Lo siento, es urgente... anoche intente contactarte...-

-Debiste tomar la pista cuando no te conteste, no quiero hablar contigo- bufa de mal humor al dirigirse a su escritorio con una taza en mano, sintiendo el café haciendo su magia en su sistema, viendo los archivos de los activos anbu que se acaban de ir... por supuestos los idiotas ya tendrían el trabajo hecho y nunca le dicen, parecen disfrutar verlo como el idiota que ordena cosas que ya saben.

¿Como los pasan sin que se de cuenta? Niega para sí mismo al comenzar a acercarlos para empezar a hojearlos, archivarlos ignorando a los que esperan todavía en su puerta.

-Señor-su secretaria está en aprietos, la niña era demasiado amable pero era tan eficiente en todo lo administrativo como para correrla... además llenar esa vacante que su paranoica hija apruebe será tan difícil.

Gira los ojos cuando su silencio mortifica a ambos adornos en su entrada -Bien...- dice rendido -déjanos solos- murmura al ofrecer la silla -tengo mucho que hacer All Might, espero que seas rápido- escupe porque no es mentira, deben prepararse y pasar el memorándum a todos sus trabajadores... darles la opción de retirarse, quizás reclutar mas y reclamar alianzas con otros héroes que saben les deben favores con su hija en camino es como piensa llenar las posibles renuncias.

Su hija es un monstruo, son 100 trabajadores cuando está en persona en la agencia.

-Ofrezco mi ayuda-

-Los rumores vuelan rápido, le dije a Jabalí que no divulgará nada... pero supongo que es mucho pedir, estoy seguro ellos son otra mini mafia con sus propias reglas ¡No me obedecen!- murmura el héroe de la llama desconcertando a su visita con sus divagaciones molestas -No la quiero- se detiene para mirar directamente los ojos ensombrecidos de su rival -Es innecesario tu apoyo- despide con una sonrisa de mierda.

-Endevour...- usa el tono de voz intimidante, All Might lo mira como si fuera un hijo descarriado y esto lo hace girar sus ojos, concentrarse en jugar con las carpetas de sus anbu -Esto es serio, una amenaza como estas no es para tomar de manera tranquila-

-¿Quien dijo que estoy tranquilo?- Endevour se detiene para fulminar por tal insulto a su carrera -Solo que no necesito tu ayuda, puedo arreglármelas solo-

-All For One es un villano peligroso, Endevour, necesitas toda la ayuda posible- el símbolo de paz es severo, como si lo que acababa de decir no hubiera sido escuchado -Estoy preocupado, Endevour, dejame ayudarte-

-Tengo esto cubierto, símbolo de paz... puedes sentirlo como si fuera tu asunto, pero no lo es... esta leyenda que aterra en las sombras será tomado con seriedad por mi agencia pero no te preocupes, estoy llamando a otros héroes- da una sonrisa fingida al guardar las carpetas en su cajón, rendido a que este trabajo no lo hará en ese momento.

-No seas terco- All Might golpeó su escritorio con grosería.

-All Might, no es tu asunto- espeta al ponerse de pie odiando que casi estuvieran en la misma altura -déjalo en nuestras manos, si eres necesario cedere...-admite de mala gana, porque no es tonto, si la estrategia se aprieta y pone en peligro su trabajo... su clan... pedirá ayuda -pero hasta ahora lo tengo todo controlado- explica con un tono irritado.

-Lo es-

-No, no lo es... all for one vino a retarme, pues bien, voy a darle frente y no es tu asunto- recalca lo ultimo con un dedo amenazante al rostro respetado del símbolo de paz.

-Esto me corresponde contrarrestar... es mi guerra... es mi responsabilidad- All Might dice con una pasión y seguridad en su tono, mirando al héroe de la llama con cansancio -Endevour, comprende... All For One ha sido el villano por el que me entrene- admite con los hombros encorvados llenos de inseguridad.

Parpadea desconcertado por tal admisión que golpea todas sus creencias e inseguridades que sintió al inicio de su rivalidad unilateral.

-Conozco su forma de trabajar, lo peligroso que puede ser... puedo ser de ayuda- All Might suspira ruidosamente al alejarse para sentarse en la silla de invitados dejándolo parado con el mundo en pausa -Su manera de trabajar es diferente, pero el... quita, otorga y almacena quirks- cede como ofrenda.

Hay mucho que pasa por su cabeza, Enji se obliga a concentrarse en solo uno... lo que es mas importante que todo lo demás de esta discusión sin salida -Y porque mierda nadie sabe sobre eso- explota con una llamarada de su rostro mirando al símbolo de paz inquieto -como nadie sabe de este all for one, de este terror legendario... apenas me entere que está involucrado con esta liga de novatos villanos ¡que estaba vivo! pero tu lo sabias... desde que el tipo vino a golpear mi agencia, cuando todos especularon el nombre del villano... tardo mi hija en conseguir un puto nombre ¡Tu ya lo sabías! y asumo que ese detective también...- se derrumba en su silla con adrenalina en su sangre y una mirada de acusación cuando ordena sus pensamientos -comparte con la clase, all might, porque obviamente es importante y no para que guardes cercas de tu corazón- escupe.

-Lo siento, pero no era para involucrar a nadie era una pelea que me correspondía- corta con tan poca información, hay historia en sus palabras pero el héroe de la llama esta tan enojado para sentarse a escucharla... All Might parece ver la puerta con insistencia, como si alguien viniera a ayudarle cuando lo vino a provocar.

-Bueno, ya estoy involucrado... si no te has dado cuenta... me apunta, All Might, así que escupe lo que sabes o te estoy demandando- dice con seriedad aun cuando sabe es una amenaza vacía, maldita sea, uno no sale indemne queriendo demandar al querido símbolo de paz pero surte el efecto deseado.

Ojos asustados lo miran, algo que no encaja con su poderosa apariencia.

Aprieta los labios ante el silencio -Sabes que, ya no quiero verte- murmura al sentarse mirando tristemente su café ya frío -Quiero un reporte de las habilidades y todo lo que creas necesario de este All For One al final de esta semana ¿entiendes?- ordena con amenaza en su tono recibiendo una afirmación entusiasta -No deseo tenerte en mi equipo, pero sería un tonto despreciarte ahora que sse estás involucrado con este tipo... así que siente la satisfacción de lograr un espacio en este espectáculo, bienvenido al equipo- dice burlonamente.

-No te enojes tanto Endevour-

-Me enojo cuanto quiera- espeta con veneno el héroe de la llama, porque literalmente está mordiendo sus planes al aceptar a su rival en todo esto... es como patear su orgullo por su propio pie... sabe su perra de una hija tendra un dia de campo con esto -ahora vete, tienes un examen ¿no?- dice al levantar su mirada.

El héroe palidece se pone de pie en un salto y huye.

Gira los ojos, su dia esta arruinado sobretodo cuando su móvil suena.

-_Fuiste muy duro_\- una voz conocida de la hija aterradora que tiene lo hizo dejar caer su cabeza en el respaldo de su silla con infelicidad.

-Por supuesto que lo sabrías, sabes lo aterradora que eres al mantenernos vigilados- dice con exasperación, Natsuo no es el único que piensa que eso es espeluznante -Poniéndote de su parte, soy tu padre ¿lo olvidas?-

-_No seas infantil, Enji_-

Enji tiene una idea de la situacion, cierra sus ojos para lograr un poco de paciencia -Supongo que lo sabías ¿no? cuando pensabas decirmelo... que el símbolo de paz tiene algo personal con la pesadilla legendaria- acusa fastidiado.

-_Nunca de ser necesario, no nos corresponde saber ese tipo de historias personales_-

_Por supuesto, solo ella tiene el derecho de saber ¿no?_ piensa con amargura, Endevour se masajea el puente de la nariz con un sentimiento irritado en su pecho -me estoy cansando que guardes este tipo de cosas, Fuyumi, al menos le di un susto al símbolo de paz ¡pero un aviso sería aceptable-

-_Su informacion sera util, quiero que me lo envies_-

-No me cambies el tema- un sonido de que le han colgado interrumpe sus exigencias, lanza su móvil con saña al sofá de su oficina -maldita bruja- murmura.

XXXXX

Hashirama le da otra mirada a su móvil, haciéndole suspirar.

-¿Algo triste?- Uraraka cuestiona intentando asomarse por encima del hombro, pero no logra ver nada.

-Nada- miente con una sonrisa soleada al cerrar su mochila con su teléfono dentro y el mensaje de Tobi olvidado por el momento, brincando con su traje heroico puesto al resto de los que están en esos vestidores -Ahora ¡a darlo todo!- levanta el puño siendo respondido con entusiasmo por Mina y Ochako... Momo, Jiro y Asui lo hacen mas reservados pero apoyan que es lo importante.

El Shodaime vibra de emoción con el grupo de niñas saliendo de los vestidores con sus mejores trajes, discuten sobre el examen escrito... sobre ella durmiendo durante todo ese tiempo... con descaro paso algunas armas entre ellas para que se preparan en estas pruebas y usarán lo poco que ya saben al respecto.

No es ambicioso en pensar que ya son unas expertas, pero su corazón se mueve al saber que sus enseñanzas son tomadas en serio... ama enseñar... con eso en mente sonríe mas alegremente, no hay sombra que lo empañe y por ahora, todo está bien ¿no?

Se unen a los niños a mitad del camino.

Salen al exterior, donde los jardines son amplios... con Eraserhead a la cabeza, el resto de los profesores se alinean delante de ellos con un aura de misterio... inclina su cabeza, esa es la primera pista de que esto, no será como el examen que esa niña Kendo del B le avisó unos días antes... mira entre sus compañeros... solo Shoto y él se han dado cuenta que algo anda mal.

Cuando Nedzu explica que cambiaron el examen, golpea su mano con su puño en realización... como Shodaime entiende el motivo y solo sonríe alegre en aprobación por tal pensamiento anticipatorio (porque sabe todo está por cambiar).

-Pido Eraserhead- dice levantando la mano con energía y brillo en sus ojos ¡desea enfrentarlo!

-Ya estan hecho los grupos, niña, no puedes escoger- gruñe Eriase con un fulminar al haber interrumpido las últimas explicaciones, pero el resto de los docentes solo ríe divertido por su actitud y sus compañeros la miran de nuevo como si estuviera loca -Y yo me enfrentare a Todoroki y Yaoyorozu- dice al entrecerrar sus ojos.

La depresión cae en sus hombros -pero yo quiero enfrentarlo-

Gira los ojos ignorando de nuevo su postura encorvada con lágrimas dramáticas de sus ojos con asombrosa facilidad y costumbre, continúa anunciando los equipos como el malvado e insensible hombre que es (todos se dieron cuenta que All Might llegó al final, nadie quiso apuntar aun cuando su profesor le lanzo una mirada de odio por su impuntualidad).

Se endereza brillando de nuevo -Shouji- brinca al lado de su buen amigo de muchos brazos chocando las manos con su enorme sonrisa, aunque el chico solo le da una mirada divertida y aliviada de estar juntos en esto -Vamos contra Snipe-sensei- señala al susodicho que se ajusta el sombrero con un bufido por ser apuntado groseramente.

-Callate, perra- Bakugo grita desde su lugar de mal humor.

-Bakugo- Eraserhead así como el director reprenden por su vocabulario.

Pero el Shodaime se encoge de hombros nada afectado por el temperamento del chico que ha estado mas huraño desde el festival deportivo, lo comprende pero no se estara disculpando... su actitud era reprobable... además Kacchak (como le dice Izuku-kun) no sabe trabajar en equipo... de nuevo con Midoriya... es como si la facultad estuviera empeñado en que se arreglen antes de que maten a alguien... así que les desea suerte, con una exclamación se despiden de todos que parten con sus respectivos profesores.

Caminando con pequeños saltos de felicidad, Hashirama piensa que no debe irse por la borda en este examen, controlar su entusiasmo para no cometer el error de terminar todo tan pronto... no solo por su entretenimiento... sino porque no debe opacar a su compañero de equipo ¡Que deben lucirse como compañeros!

El autobús es demasiado grande, Snipe-sensei conduce en completo silencio... Shouji aunque bien templado, parece estar nervioso y Hashirama le da palmaditas de consuelo -Todo saldrá bien ¡haremos esto juntos!- alega con una sonrisa enorme.

Llegan a las orillas de un edificio, los dirigen al interior y no evita hacer pucheros por el ambiente cerrado... la oscuridad y los infinitos pilares que se levantan en todo el lugar... Snipe-sensei los llama, era momento de explicar cómo funciona esta prueba.

XXXXX

Observando las pantallas con un dolor fantasma agudo.

Midoriya está sentado al lado de Recovery Girl analizando cada pantalla con sus compañeros de equipo actuando en sus diferentes escenarios en esta prueba... apenas parpadea para no perderse nada.

-Las chicas están usando armas- pregunta escandalizada la anciana al ver la manera en que Jiro gira un buen alambre contra Present Mic... qué decir del espectacular lanzamiento de agujas de Uraraka... ese cuchillo raro (kunai) de Mina... hasta la agilidad de Usui y Yaoyorozu evidenciando una buena control en los filosos instrumentos, hasta un buen trabajo duro por haber atrapado todo eso durante este poco tiempo.

Parpadea con dolor en sus ojos, afirma Izuku -pidieron apoyo a Senju-san- informa con un encoger de hombros apuntando a su compañera, que de hecho es la única sin usar armas... hace una mueca por una buena patada que ha dado a Snape-sensei con el respaldo de Shouji -No creo que vaya en contra de las reglas-

-Por supuesto que no, solo me pareció curioso ¿solo las niñas?-la anciana mira con diversión en su postura.

Una sonrisa vergonzosa -No creí que fuera necesario, quiero otro tipo de imagen heroica para mi- admite -el resto de los chicos creo que piensan lo mismo-

-Que verguenza, creo que muchos de los niños necesitan mas de este tipo de aprendizaje-

Otro enrojecimiento viene cuando Recovery girl anuncia la victoria del equipo de Todoroki.

Izuku suspira de alivio de haber evitado esta conversación, mira la pantalla de Senju-san... puede saber que se esta conteniendo, hasta ahora no ha usado su quirk... no se ha multiplicado... ni escupido fuego... se ha limitado a todo lo físico en una buena combinación con el estilo de shouji... maltratando su labio inferior, frunce el ceño con varias teorías sobre el motivo por el que no acaba con eso tan rápido.

Entonces se da cuenta que como en el festival deportivo, su compañera desea que ambos compartan el trabajo juntos... considerado... pero le hace sentir que nunca serán testigos de una actuación en serio de esta, le frustra y si no fuera porque no es como Kacchan... también le gritaría por hacerles eso.

No acepta que guarda un poco de rencor del festival deportivo.

Entonces mira justo cuando Tokoyami logra su propia aprobación siendo anunciado en el momento.

Suspiró acomodándose en su silla, ahora que reflexiona sobre los quirks visibles... las actuaciones de sus compañeros aun luchando contra los últimos minutos de esta prueba... su libreta de observaciones debe ser actualizada, este pensamiento le hace desviarse en algo que lo ha estado molestando los últimos días... sobretodo después del festival deportivo.

Es que alguien está arrancando hojas de su preciado cuaderno.

Al principio pensó que era un error, pero ahora lo ha atrapado con seguridad.

Lo logico seria preguntarle a las personas cuyos análisis han desaparecido... Todoroki, Shouji, Ojiro y Senju... son cuatro personas que últimamente se han juntado como un grupo de amigos inseparables... le avergüenza dar el primer paso, pero necesita una explicación para esto que siente como un ataque.

La victoria de Uraraka lo saca de sus planes, avergonzado se ha pasado la última parte... pero Ilda dio la siguiente aprobación... para finalizar con Senju-san

El examen práctico había acabado con el fracaso del equipo de Kaminari y Kirishima.

XXXXX

Okuta Kagero disfrutaba de su cigarro en ese bar con licor entre sus manos.

-Sabes que es difícil navegar en estos días ¿no?- dice con aspereza sin ser mentira.

-Pero te pagaremos bien ¿no sensei?- Tomura como el mocoso caprichoso dice indiferente desde su lugar, el televisor se enciende y para Kagero siempre era espeluznante el hombre detrás de la pantalla.

-_En efecto, el dinero no es el problema_-

Un bufido de Okuta mirando su vaso ahora vacío-No saldré barato, esos tipos anbu tienen cerrado la mayoría de mis rutas... corro demasiado peligro- lanza con una sonrisa ambiciosa -será el triple de lo que normalmente cobro-

-_Dije que el dinero no es el problema, Okuta_\- la voz del televisor es intensa haciéndolo retroceder solo un poco -sin embargo espero nuevos reclutas de calidad, no como la última vez que los pedi-

-Por supuesto, sensei- dice arrastrando las palabras el mediador.

-_Los quiero lo mas pronto posible, si es necesario usa el hecho que "intentamos ayudar a Stain"_-

-Oh ese nombre mueve muchas alarmas hoy en dia, pero seguro lo usare-

-_Por supuesto, los rumores pueden estar interceptado por los tontos heroes... pero el hecho que Stain deseaba "purificar" la sociedad heroica no fue imposible de esparcir ¿no?_-

-Un trabajo extra bastante difícil- acepta Okuta con un suspiro, estuvo muy cerca de cada redada nocturna que esos enmascarados hacen todas las noches.

-Estoy impaciente ¡ya quiero derribar al héroe de la llama por lo que le hizo, sensei!- el chico interrumpe rascando su cuello con furia renovada, como si recordara el mas grande pecado que los héroes han hecho.

_Y que pecado fue_, piensa divertido el mediador con otra copa de licor... ciertamente los rumores en el inframundo son una base firme actualmente... la guerra es un hecho que todos esperan (puede o no haber empezado dichos chismes, siempre le hace tener mas trabajo ese tipo de cosas caóticas).

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno me tarde un poco en actualizar, fue un capítulo difícil de empezar.

A mi padre le diagnosticaron covid, gracias a dios no le dio fuerte... se está recuperando... pero eso significa que nos encerraron en cuarentena (aunque solo es una semana y hasta ahora nadie mas ha tenido síntomas), los avances que tenía de todos mis fics se quedaron en el trabajo... avance como pude en mi lap, pero la concentración en mi casa no es la misma.

Asi que aqui esta un capitulo mas de este fic.

La proxima semana tendre un buen de trabajo atrasado, asi que quizas vuelva a atrasarme en las actualizaciones.

Por error borre mi avance que tenía de "Un país entre la nieve" asi que tendre que volverlo a empezar en algún punto de la próxima semana.

**Notas:**

Creo que All For One tiene una lucha de rumores con los Anbu.

Enji es infeliz que su hija no diga todo cuando es necesario, sobretodo cuando se han lanzado a una bronca por la supremacía del submundo.

All Might al final logró involucrarse, pero tiene que explicarse.

Los anbu siempre tienen los reportes listos cuando su turno termina, creen que es divertido dejar que Endevour lo pida aun cuando ya lo tienen... un quirk de aparición arregla que estos archivos aparecen cuando el hombre no ve en su escritorio.

Hashirama es feliz enseñando, aunque no es buena con lo teórico... ese tipo de enseñanza se la dejo a Momo para el grupo de estudio.

Cuidense mucho.

Neah20 fuera.


	28. Chapter 28

Misión 20: Empiezan las vacaciones

Su voz es clara, firme durante las frases que lee en voz alta de ese libro, sentado en una silla al lado de la cama del hospital con un buen día fuera de la ventana... Todoroki Shoto pasa la siguiente página para continuar en una de sus rutinas para cuando viene de visita.

Dicen que hace bien que visiten.

Madre nunca habla con ellos.

Shoto no comprendió el desapego al principio y esa mirada que les da como si ahora fueran un monstruo a ciernes... es peor cuando Fuyumi visita... pero ahora un poco mayor comprende que el daño que Enji hizo no es fácil de superar, que es profundo en un nivel completamente diferente a lo que ellos sufrieron y ahora ellos... aun disfuncional, aun rencorosos... funcionan mejor como familia y quizás su madre esperaba que no siguieran su camino.

Ha dejado de platicar de la UA... aun cuando desea expresar que tiene tentativos amigos... que la clase es bastante entusiasta... que aunque fracaso en el festival deportivo, recibió tantas candidaturas... que tienen una nueva hermana... que su agencia fue atacada pero apenas desestabilizo la posición de Enji... que paso el examen y ahora están preparándose para irse de campamento unas semanas... pero se calla, mira a su progenitora y no evita pensar en la última vez que hablaron junto con el dolor fantasma de la quemadura.

Suspira al terminar la lectura.

La mira unos largos minutos, aparenta estar sana pero sus ojos son distantes firmes en la ventana y lejos de Shoto, los dolores emocionales son difíciles de superar... heridas que tardan años... o eso dijo Fu cuando pregunto, cierra el libro con ese pensamiento colocándolo en la mesa de noche-Natsuo pronto se graduara- es lo único que dice como despedida al salir de esa habitación.

No es sorprendente que Enji esté ahí, parado al otro lado del corredor con una postura hostil sin ningún rastro de su uniforme... no sabe porque viene si nunca entra... si siempre está de peor humor... tampoco se molestaría en preguntarle sus objetivos para tales desvíos cada vez que un hijo decide visitar, son asuntos que sinceramente no le interesan.

Ojos intensos lo miran al despegarse de la pared, colocando sus manos en los bolsillos y caminando unos pasos en completo silencio, saludan a las enfermeras o la seguridad que tienen alrededor de la sala privada -Vamos, pasaremos por Natsuo e iremos a almorzar- le dice al salir al exterior con un cálido viento en sus rostros.

Shoto ya no sospecha cuando Enji se comporta de esa manera, cree que tiene mucho que ver con Fu y los sermones que sabe hay a puerta cerrada en la oficina de la casa, hubo muchos de esos al principio con algunos gritos y una vez una parada al hospital, ahora son escasos... entiende un poco las intenciones de su hermana después de las revelaciones, ella quería un clan funcional y al final lo obtuvo -¿Hashirama?- pregunta al ajustarse el cinturón de seguridad.

-Obvio no, la mocosa puede ser familia... pero come como un pozo sin fondo que no pienso patrocinar- Su padre se ajusta en su propio asiento contestando sin una pizca de duda.

Shoto le arquea la ceja sin impresionar, puede que aun tenga esa molestia en su pecho de saber a alguien con capacidades inimaginables no tomarlo en serio aun en peleas amistosas en las clases heroicas, era rencoroso en ese aspecto... cree que nunca lo podrá superar si es sincero, pero debía hacer el esfuerzo... por su clan -Enji- advierte con ese tono que deja en claro que lo estará acusando.

Ojos azules intensos lo miran -_Soy el puto padre, maldita sea... hay al menos unos de mis hijos que me hagan caso a mí- _lo escucha susurrar furiosamente como siempre que todos saltan su autoridad a favor de Fuyumi, el héroe resopla al encender el auto -está bien, pasaremos por la mocosa-

Contento con el resultado, el joven mitad-mitad camina detrás de su padre... no hay nada que contar de sus respectivos días, además no es momento de preocupar a Enji con trivialidades cuando sabe identificar que la agencia en total se está preparando para algo grande... lo puede ver con la seguridad extra que hay alrededor de su madre... las salidas innecesarias canceladas... cada llamada o mensaje monitoreandolos de Enji y su hermana... así que se queda mas callado de lo normal.

XXXXX

Mina gime en el suelo.

¿Cómo terminó en el suelo? Fácil, por tonta.

Sudando a mares, con dolores musculares y de articulaciones demostrando el tipo de actividad física que rompe todo lo que acostumbraba... mira el techo de ese gimnasio con la única cuestión de ¿Por qué continua? ¿Por qué no se fue a tomar sus días libres para preparar sus maletas? Bueno la respuesta es sencilla, reprobó el examen de alguna manera y eso activó un nuevo nivel de entusiasmo de su entrenadora particular.

Esto desencadenó otros tantos sucesos que al final hizo de lo que se suponía el principio de días libres, una tortura diaria.

La rosada adolescente se acuesta sobre su estómago para mirar al resto de sus compañeras en este curso extra que sufren de esta agonía como el equipo que juraron ser, una radiante Hashirama está de pie con una sonrisa gozosa en medio de toda la matanza.

Al menos le fue mejor que Momo.

-Como de armas terminamos en esto- se queja Mina en voz alta.

Ojos oscuros la miran en segundos, calidez en sus rasgos y dispuesta a explicarse con absoluta paciencia... una actitud como si estuviera acostumbrada a enseñar, que es lo que le encanta y en ocasiones es por esto por lo que Mina continua viniendo aun cuando cree que es innecesario todo esto para su carrera heroica (porque ya tiene las bases, pudo detenerse ahí)... Mina no quiere decepcionar a Hashirama y es un descubrimiento que secretamente todas las involucradas comparten.

-Solo queria ponerlas a prueba- admite la unica en pie sin una pista de estar cansada.

-¿Golpeandonos?- Asui dice sin aliento y sincera como siempre al otro lado del salon e igualmente en el suelo.

-Unos buenos reflejos salvan vidas-empieza con suavidad la Senju dejándose caer en medio del suelo alentando a todas a sentarse formando un círculo en el gimnasio -Los tiempos de reacción son importantes en momentos críticos, debo decir que algunas tienen buenos instintos sin embargo el resto- aquí suelta un suspiro dando un vistazo a quienes no pasaron su examen.

Momo y Jiro se sonrojan al ser las mas bajas en esquivar golpes.

-Y estoy segura te estabas conteniendo, no es ni la mitad de tu velocidad... ribbit- vuelve a agregar la niña sapo sin tacto alguno, ella era la mejor posicionada.

-Supongo que tienes razón en juzgarnos, Hashirama- jugueteando con las extensiones de sus orejas, Jiro suspira patéticamente.

-Si, la profesión que hemos elegido es peligrosa y si puedo evitarlo, deseo poder capacitarlas lo mejor que pueda para enfrentarse a ese mundo- expresa la número uno de la clase con severidad casi intimidando al entorno por la voluntad en su mirada.

Aclarándose la garganta y haciendo que la presencia de Hashirama se lavara como si nada, Momo sonrie -¿Aun continuaremos con el manejo de armas?- cuestiona educadamente, porque con su quirk era una mejora que necesita y con la evidencia del examen práctico... aunque mas capaz, todavía está muy por detrás de alguien como Todoroki... ciertamente golpea su lado competitivo.

-Sería triste dejarlo- Uraraka hace un puchero.

-No dejaría de impartirlo, aunque ya tengan unas bases estables... guardar, sacar y lanzar sin lastimarse... las técnicas nunca las dejaremos de tocar, hasta que sea un instinto el defenderse...-Hashirama da con una sonrisa alentadora -Espero que todas sean maestras del bukijutsu al final del año- levanta su pulgar para ser visto por todas.

-Es un poco ambicioso ¿no?- Asui dice con un dedo en su barbilla, inclinando la cabeza y mirando a su entrenadora con sus enormes ojos -No es que me parezca mal, ribbit...- no pierde el ritmo ante el bulto depresivo de su compañera -solo me parece interesante tu disposición ¿no interrumpimos tu propio entrenamiento?-

-No es problema, entreno por las mañanas- se encoge de hombros tan soleada como siempre, sus cambios de emociones ya no son novedad hoy en día.

Todas comparten una mirada porque de nuevo comparan que ella es la mas fresca en esa reunión a pesar del tiempo que ya llevan en el gimnasio... que clase de entrenamiento lleva a cabo para tener tan aterradora resistencia... algunas tragan un nudo nervioso porque no quieren llegar a esos extremos.

Uraraka por su parte, ignorando sus dolores musculares... se acerca interesada -¿Cual es tu rutina?- pregunta llamando la atención del resto -Deku tiene muchos apuntes al respecto y en mi semana en la agencia de Endevour, bajo la tutela de Gato aprendí muchas cosas para aplicar- dice con una sonrisa en todo momento.

Hashirama se ilumina -Ciertamente esa agencia te hizo mucho bien en tu conciencia de batalla, el instinto de lucha era formidable para ser un novato... se sintió tu trabajo duro, Ochaco-chan y debo enviar mis felicitaciones a un buen maestro como Gato-san- sonríe alentadora avergonzando a la niña.

-Fue bastante aterrador aprenderlas- admite la castaña con una mueca del mero recuerdo del inicio, ahora no duele tanto... de hecho cree que su actual entrenamiento sería mas doloroso sin esas nociones -Shoto ayudo mucho y Ojiro es bastante paciente... aun con Monoma que no es muy agradable-

-Oh cierto ¿te ves mucho con ellos?- Hashirama cuestiona.

Uraraka afirma -No es a diario, pero al menos una vez a la semana... Gato es muy amable en recibirnos, creo que nos ha adoptado- ella sonríe con cariño a su sensei privado, uno que no puede pagar y que ahora está mas sano -Lo siento Hashirama, ellos no quieren venir... no se porque-

-Se sienten intimidados de estar rodeado de mujeres- Mina se burla.

Hashirama se deprime visiblemente susurrando de "niños ingratos" o "porque no quieren venir" que hacen a Momo acariciar su espalda en consuelo inútil.

-Pero estábamos hablando de tus rutinas- Jiro recuerda amablemente.

Encendiéndose en entusiasmo, Senju se endereza para pensar seriamente -Mis rutinas son variadas, algunas veces práctico mis diferentes katas...-

-Implementas interesantes disciplinas, ciertamente no puedo identificarlas- Momo interrumpe parpadeando al notar que lo dijo en voz alta -lo siento, estaba pensando en las veces que te he visto luchar-

-No hay problema, ciertamente me refiero a mi estilo de combate como Taijutsu- explica sencillamente Hashirama provocando una oleada de confusión del resto -Puede tener raíces de varias disciplinas- complementa con un encogimiento de hombros -Pero me gusta repasar del diario junto con un poco de meditación... luchó con Mirio la mayoría de las veces y cuando tiene tiempo entrenar con Sir- afirma bastante satisfecha.

-Espera ¿a qué horas te levantas?- Momo dice un tanto preocupada porque suena bastante para antes de venir a la escuela.

-A primera hora del día-dice sin pestañear ocasionando un pesado silencio cayendo entre todas las niñas.

-Debes estar bromeando- Mina dice incrédula, ella apenas se levanta para bañarse e ir a la escuela.

-Supongo que eso se espera de la más fuerte de la clase ¿no?- Jiro dice impresionada.

Todas afirman provocando vergüenza en la susodicha que encabeza el puesto número uno de calificacion general, no fue sorprendente que aprobara el examen práctico considerando tanto que han visto... sino el teórico, considerando que la mayoría de las clases está distraída o dormida ¡Fue la primera en acabarlo! algunas no entienden, otras como Mina estan envidiosas y el resto solo reflexiona que son otra de las peculiaridades de su extraña compañera.

El teléfono de alguien suena rompiendo el descanso, Hashirama salta asustando a todos alrededor.

-No deberías de bajar con el móvil al gimnasio, Hashirama- Momo castiga.

Senju solo da una sonrisa gomosa en respuesta -Kami ¡Tengo una llamada!- casi baila al contestar en medio de ellas -ENJIIII- ruge a todo volumen ocasionando un poco de simpatía o diversión en las niñas que sienten lastima por el pobre que se ha quedado sordo al otro lado -No seas tan malo- murmura encorvándose depresiva -Oh claro, pero estoy en la UA- se recompone asoleadamente -¿En serio? Pero no me vas a regañar- escucha mirando el techo -bien, entonces estaré lista- cuelga con una sonrisa -Terminaremos el día de hoy ¡espero que hagan sus estiramientos y no dejen de practicar!-

-¿Tienes una cita?- Mina dice con una sonrisa pícara.

Senju parpadea deteniéndose pero brilla en segundos -Por supuesto, Enji es bueno en invitarme ¡Ahora puedo comer junto con el resto de los hermanos de Tobi!- aplaude tan inocente perdiendo el verdadero interés de la niña rosa.

Un bufido porque entiende que tal vez un encuentro grupal este sucediendo, el resto se burla y Hashirama es tan ajena al marcharse.

Todas se preparan para salir a los vestidores, platicando animadamente sin sentir mucho del dolor que habían tenido antes, Mina entonces mira al resto de sus compañeras con una idea en mente considerando que el campamento esta cercas necesita comprar algunas cosas -¿Alguien quiere ir al centro comercial?- levanta la voz.

-¿Podemos invitar a más gente?- Uraraka pregunta.

XXXXX

Natsuo suspira aliviado al entregar uno de los manuales de reanimación y primeros auxilios que tenía entre sus pertenencias a la niña entusiasta que está sentada a su lado... Su padre maneja en completo silencio, Shoto ocupa el lugar del copiloto pero igualmente desinteresado en decir cómo fue su día de visita a su madre... seria incomodo si no estuviera acostumbrado en ser el único hablador, pero ahora tiene compañía... una que necesita distraer.

Hashirama es alguien demasiado hablador.

-Que hayan pensado en todo esto- Hashirama susurraba para sí misma con una sonrisa pasando cada hoja a una velocidad asombrosa, como si leer no fuera difícil ni comprender algunos términos que seguro deben ser extraños para cualquiera ajeno a los estudios médicos.

Entonces Natsuo recuerda un tema que lo ha estado molestando -Cuando atacaron la agencia, después usaste algo para curar ¿Qué era?-

El Senju se detiene de seguir hojeando, los otros delante están poniendo atención y miran por el retrovisor -Oh te refieres a la palma mística-

-¿Si?-

-Bueno es un jutsu básico médico ¡uno que invente! Funciona acumulando chakra en las manos...- aquí levanta las palmas haciéndolas brillar -transmitirlo a la herida para acelerar los procesos de cicatrización... muy útil para hemorragias internas o externas... también ajustable para evitar infecciones, no es que supiera en ese entonces que necesitaba luchar contra bacterias- murmura con otra sonrisa idiota.

Natsuo suspira incrédulo por la simpleza con la que es explicada, asume que se necesita una buena comprensión del cuerpo humano para siquiera aplicar algo como eso... quizás por eso parece leer con facilidad los manuales.

-Fue una especialidad del clan- Hashirama agrega reflexivamente -ciertamente aún no deja de sorprenderme, cómo es que ofrecen esto para aprender tan libremente- su tono es serio, reflexivo al acariciar la hoja actual con un suspiro y provocando una mueca de Natsuo -A veces no puedo pensar en esas opciones de vuelta a casa-

-Entonces no pienses, mocosa... ciertamente no quiero que estés deprimida el resto de la noche, sería molesto- Enji espeta con amenaza mirando mordazmente por el retrovisor.

-Moh eres malo Enji-

-Pero sigues regresando, mocosa-

-Pero me invitaste-

-Crees que no fue bajo amenaza-

-Enjiiii- llora la jovencita con un puchero.

Un girar de ojos -solo deja de hablar, no quiero estar deprimido el resto de la noche-

-Sabía que te importamos-

-Una mierda, eso es lo que me importa su triste historia-

Una risa divertida de Hashirama -Por supuesto- su tono es de alguien que solo lo dice para finalizar la discusión pero sigue sin creer en sus palabras.

Un bufido divertido de los hermanos Todoroki porque ese es el tipo de relación de esos dos... uno hosco el otro alegría sin adulterar.

-Sabes fue molesto lidiar con los reportes de ese dia, muchos te vieron actuar y sanar mocosa ¿Cómo le va a Sir Nighteye con eso?- Enji rompe el silencio.

Un aura depresiva ante tal revelación, cerrando el manual con un largo suspiro tortuoso -Lo siento, ciertamente sabía las consecuencias pero no me podía retirar sin dar lo máximo- suspira patéticamente Hashirama al levantar sus ojos de cachorro.

-A mi no tienes que convencerme, Mocosa... se que clase de monstruo eres y cuanto mostraste, porque ciertamente no vimos ni la mitad de tu anormalidad- Enji espeta sin humor con la vista a la calle.

Shoto parece de mal humor ante lo comentado, Natsuo maldice incrédulo ¿hay mas? ¿Les dirán?

Compuesta, Senju sonríe alegre pero sus ojos son oscuros -Ciertamente son insistentes a nadie le gusta mirar una niña desconocida manejando tanto poder... lo comprendo, haríamos eso como aldea oculta... -admite con asombrosa certeza y crueldad para alguien tan brillante, haciendo que temblaran -quieren saber... listar y clasificar... pero no me siento cómodo con que lo hagan, veras... no volveré a ser tan confiado, me mataron porque _ellos_ sabían cómo hacerlo-

Aquí ahora todos hacen una mueca de simpatía.

-¿Que dije de hablar de tristes pasados?- Enji escupe con una sonrisa nada arrepentida de la niña.

-Eres la que arranca hojas a Midoriya ¿no?- Shoto habla por primera vez desde su amargado asiento.

-Si, el niño es bueno observando... pero tales notas puestas tan abiertamente, no es aceptable-

-Sería mejor que hables con él- insiste el adolescente mitad-mitad.

-Moh supongo que tienes razon ¡lo hare cuando lo vea!- promete entusiasta Hashirama.

-Solo deja de ser una molestia en general ¿quieres?- Murmura el hosco jovencito con un bufido del conductor y un gesto incrédulo de Natsuo... ciertamente la tensión entre ambos es unilateral y muy amarga.

-Pero Shoto ¡también te estoy protegiendo!-

Natsuo cree que esta niña es densa en los temas que no quiere entender, como el hecho que su hermanito seguro no solo estaba hablando de ese Midoriya... sino de varias cosas.

-Debes girar aquí- Shoto señala repentinamente la calle por la que estan pasando.

Natsuo grita cuando es volcado bruscamente a la izquierda golpeando la puerta, parpadea ante los sonidos de los claxon o enfrenadas antes de que el auto se estabilice del volantazo que su padre ha dado... se acomoda con molestia -Avisa con tiempo- espeta a los dos que van delante como si nada haya pasado, Hashirama ríe divertida.

XXXXX

Midoriya es obligado a seguir a su captor, sintiendo la mano helada en su cuello y su aliento tan cercano.

-Sabes, ¿te llevas bien con el jefe oculto?-

-¿Jefe oculto?- dice con cuidado sin mirar alrededor de esa plaza comercial llena, todos ajenos al peligro entre ellos.

-Si, la perra que apuñalo a sensei...- comienza Shigaraki al obligarlo a sentarse, como si fueran buenos amigos -Esa niña que maneja la madera y tiene una espada... un aspirante con esa crueldad ¿que le enseñaron?- ríe maniaco para sí mismo.

Izuku traga un nudo, aunque interesado por la información no es el momento de divagaciones -¿que quieres?-

-Conversar, por supuesto-

-¿Que quieres conversar?-

-Bueno, veras... estoy en un dilema, ciertamente entiendo que el juego necesita atajos... que hay cosas que debo usar para ganar... pero no me siento tan cómodo como pensé al principio, es molesto y quiero un amigo para poder entender mejor- Shigaraki tararea casualmente mirándolo tan cercas -Pero a final solo estan viendo a Stain, solo a él y no a mi... entre él y yo ¿que hay de diferencia?-

XXXXX

Enji se niega a conversar en la mesa.

Mira alrededor completamente aburrido, el restaurante es humilde pero tiene buena comida... sentados en la mesa del rincón más alejado con dos paredes en cada lado... es la mejor ubicación para cualquier altercado y NO está siendo paranoico, eso es cosa de Fuyumi.

Hashirama tiene buenos modales en la mesa, algo que ya sabía... sigue comiendo rápidamente y ha ordenado al menos tres platillos... sinceramente no le molesta su presencia, es más llevadera que su propia hija y más amable con él que cualquiera de sus otros hijos... solo no lo admitiría abiertamente, sería bastante molesto.

Natsuo y Hashirama hablan sobre cualquier cosa médica que ciertamente lo perdió desde el principio aunque sigue siendo una revelación que actualizada esta y no le sorprende... una de las especialidades del clan Senju... luego está Shoto, tan silencioso como siempre pero atento a lo que sus hermanos discuten.

Al menos nadie ha peleado (que normalmente es Natsuo contra él... él contra Shoto... Shoto y Natsuo contra él... él contra Hashirama... Hashirama viendo todo lo demás con absoluta fascinación).

Era una buena comida con su familia (una que fue obligado a apreciar), sería un buen cierre de su semana de infierno... no ha recibido llamadas... sin reportes preocupantes de los anbu... control absoluto en rumores molestos... hoy es perfecto, terminara temprano en su hogar... quizás verá a Hashirama golpear al suelo a Shoto... dormirá temprano y pensara que sera otro dia vivo.

Siente que es observado deteniéndose de hacer un corte en su carne.

Era una de las desventajas de que tu apellido... tu nombre y cara sea conocido es que no hay identidad secreta entre ellos y el mundo heroico... con los débiles que están sus nervios, con lo que sabe se arrastra por las sombras deseando su sangre... chasquea los dientes infeliz cuando esa sensación no se quita con el tiempo haciendo que descarte cosas buenas.

Maldita sea, su dia habia sido perfecto.

Frunce el ceño al levantar la vista y lo primero que hace inconscientemente es buscar los ojos del siguiente más capaz en la mesa que pasa a ser Hashirama... esta se ha callado por completo y aunque parece casual en su postura, está alerta con sus ojos mirando donde puede pero estando de espaldas al resto del restaurante es limitado.

Shoto es el siguiente en darse cuenta que algo anda mal pero solo continua comiendo, Natsuo parpadea confundido demostrando que tal vez necesite más entrenamiento... Enji le estará diciendo a Fuyumi tal actitud descuidada de uno de sus hijos, todavía no olvida la semana de trampas que sufrió por su culpa.

Escanea el resto de las mesas con el pedazo de carne en la boca, en su posición puede ver y no parece haber nada fuera de lugar... hay parejas platicando... una familia al otro lado... los ventanales ligeramente cerrados por cortinas hogareñas dan visión del exterior y tampoco hay nada anormal.

Ahora entiende el lugar que la mocosa ha tomado en la mesa, está funcionando como un obstáculo de lo que sea venga contra su clan en una posición que nadie se lo pidió... debería sentirse insultado porque es el mayor de la mesa... pero a la vez es consciente que es la que tiene más experiencia en posibles emboscadas y que quizás, Fuyumi no sea la única paranoica sino que es la menos sutil al respecto.

Señales de mano empiezan a ser dadas con la única que Hashirama tiene desocupada aun con una postura casual y obligando a Natsuo a continuar con su discusión sobre métodos de reanimación, Shoto amplía sus ojos pero apenas reacciona.

Fuyumi se los enseñó a toda la familia... diablos, hay una versión para los operativos anbu que igual tuvo que aprenderse Enji al ser el jefe de la agencia... así que fue fácil leer para todos en la mesa "Hostiles... Dos al este... otro en la entrada... ocultos... posiblemente esperen una señal... posibles quirk de largo alcance" ubica fácilmente ¿tiene ojos en la espalda? ¿O es ese tipo de consciencia espeluznante que Fuyumi tiene?

Bajando el tenedor él mismo telegrafía con la misma casualidad, ocultando tales señas fácilmente con un giro de su cuerpo "Se Ubicaron civiles... contra esquina... dos a tres mesas... cuatro en la puerta... prioridad número uno... Shoto y Natsuo deben proteger"

Apenas termino de ordenar, con la mirada de comprensión de sus hijos... Hashirama fue el más rápido en reaccionar, atrapando entre sus dedos una espina que iba pasando por encima de su hombro dirigido directamente a Enji... esa fue la posible alerta para los otros a actuar cuando la única pared enfrente explota en escombros causando gritos en los comensales.

El hielo de Shoto se desplaza rápidamente como un muro para la mitad del restaurante, mientras Natsuo grita a cualquiera que esté al lado de la ventana a retroceder a la seguridad del glaciar... Hashirama se mantiene al lado de Enji cuyos puños ya están encendidos... mirando a quienes cruzan el umbral destruido son solo dos de los tres que anuncio... así que no es extraño que las ventanas estallen con otra oleada de gritos.

-Niña no tienes tu licencia- le recuerda Enji conversacional atento a quienes sonríen a su direccion.

Pero Hashirama solo le sonríe condescendiente, un gesto bastante exacto de Fuyumi que es desconcertante para el héroe de la llama ver el alguien tan sonriente... este bufa, era mejor prepararse para la batalla... tres villanos con quirk desconocidos rodeándolos.

XXXXX

Tsukauchi cierra el block de notas con la entrevista de Midoriya Izuku sobre el incidente en el centro comercial que atrajo tanto caos durante esa tarde, las intenciones de Shigaraki como siempre son difíciles de entender y quizás necesite enviar esto para que el perfil psicológico sea actualizado.

Pero ¿Por qué cuestionar a un alumno? ¿Qué ganaría el inestable villano con esa respuesta? por lo que le dijo Midoriya, el adolescente aunque alegre de tener mas compañeros detestaba usar la idea de la moral de Stain para reclutar… divagando tanto en cosas que en ocasiones no entendió como en preguntar varias veces por el último jefe encubierto (que no es sorprendente que sea Hashirama).

Y también le dio una información que ha visto solo en pocos reportes, los que no han pasado por la agencia de Endevour... y es que Hashirama apuñaló al All For One por la espalda... ¿qué hacer con este dato? no quiere meter en problemas a la niña y sabe la organización heroica la tiene en su ojo por las múltiples habilidades que se han demostrado públicamente.

El detective se ajusta el sombrero inseguro, no sabe a dónde irá la situación de ahora en adelante.

Al salir del centro comercial, ignorando los reporteros que intentan cuestionarlo... tiene tanto que pensar cuando su móvil comienza a vibrar... al entrar a su auto, mirando la pantalla hace una mueca ante el número conocido... abrir el mensaje con resignación que se apaga rápidamente ante la alerta.

"_Endevour tiene precio en el bajo mundo y ya tienen el nombre de Senju Hashirama entre sus objetivos menores_"

Está por entrar a un merecido ataque de pánico.

La sociedad puede fingir que todo está controlado, que los héroes es lo único que necesitan ver... pero el detective sabe mejor... supone que era algo predecible, con All For One involucrado que Endevour fuera a perfilar en ese tipo de listas negras... pero este tipo de movimientos esta fuera de sus formas de trabajar, ahora entiende porque Tashinori está preocupado por el héroe de la llama... simplemente alguien tan antiguo como la era de los quirk jugando de esta manera es inquietante tanto como Shigaraki.

Y ahora la niña igualmente empieza a aparecer en esos círculos, supone que la lucha por controlar los rumores volvió a romper en contra de los héroes.

Esta por llamarle a Aisawa... quizás a Sir Nighteye quién sabe es el tutor de la niña para advertir pero su móvil ahora empieza a sonar casi haciendo que lo tire.

La orden de desviarse a la zona comercial de Hosu junto con otras unidades no se lo esperaba, pero arrancó con la sirena encendida rumbo a esa dirección… recibir los pormenores por la radio que tuvo que sacar era un asunto que esperaba cuando giró por una de las calles con prisa.

Enviará un mensaje para que otro detective tome el reporte de Midoriya ya que al parecer no alcanzara a llegar a la estación junto con el adolescente... también debe avisar a Tashinori.

Es malo mensajear en el volante, pero se ha quedado sin opciones.

Más sirenas se escuchaban en conjunto, podía ver a la gente corriendo lejos de la zona del desastre y como siempre había quienes se detenían a filmar con los celulares -_Ataque de villanos a Endevour, civiles atrapados en la situacion... a todas las unidades, estén pendientes, uno de los usuarios puede controlar el metal- _apenas escuchó lo último, Tsukauchi sintió como si el auto fuera detenido de repente... con horror apenas abrió la puerta cuando su coche fue aplastado como una bola y lanzado al otro lado de la calle solo para ser sostenido por una rama de madera azotandolo como una simple mosca.

Levantándose torpemente del pavimento, Tsukauchi se ajusta el sombrero fantasma con un suspiro nervioso, mira que hay otro haciendo lo mismo y varias patrullas retroceden rápidamente por la calle… mira su móvil, lo único que salvó de su auto y suspira... era mejor llamar a la comisaría, no enviar mas autos a la zona y que todos se deshagan de las cosas metálicas.

El fuego se levanta a lo lejos.

Hay hielo de igual manera.

¿Quiénes están involucrados? se pregunta cuando le responden la llamada, era mejor dar las ordenes antes de entrar a la zona del desastre.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto para decir presente.

Regrese a la oficina, hasta ahora no tengo sintomas de covid aunque mi madre ahora fue la que se enfermo... no se complicó su salud gracias a dios.

Neah20 fuera.


	29. Chapter 29

Misión 21: Equipo

Shoto se había dedicado a resguardar a los civiles.

Priorizar a los más débiles era algo que su hermana le inculco de una forma única, siempre pensó que cada vez que hablaban al respecto... cuando discutían sobre las prioridades heroicas que debe enfocarse... su hermana tenía un gesto lejano, casi incrédulo y desdeñoso... como si sus prioridades siempre hubieran sido otras antes de ejercer.

En ese entonces se preguntaba ¿Qué pasaba por su mente? ¿No creía en los héroes? ¿Por qué era un Héroe?

Hoy entiende mejor que quizás es que como Tobirama no tenía la libertad de priorizar a los necesitados, que aún no reconciliaba el objetivo del heroísmo porque creció sin la opción de proteger al débil... antes de ser su hermana entreno para matar, sobrevivir, ver morir y morir... apenas alcanzando para proteger a tu clan, su familia y aun así solo quedaron dos hermanos contándose.

Itama era un niño más pequeño que Shoto cuando murió, acorralado y abrumado.

Kawarama era aún más pequeño cuando fue destrozado.

Edades que saco de Hashirama en las reuniones de almuerzo cuando Shoji y Ojiro no los acompañaban... hermanos pequeños que no pudieron sostener más allá de su infancia que no pudieron proteger... solo por un momento, abandonando su pequeño atisbo de odio a su rival, sintió pena pero no sabiendo como consolar, decidió mantener silencio... entonces Shoto eligió a uno para honrar y al otro para recordar.

Así que ahora más que nunca se aferra a sus enseñanzas, arrastrándose por el suelo con el calor sofocando el interior... se aparta junto con Natsuo del enfrentamiento y no cuestiona... comprende lo suficiente para saber que su padre como su rival confía en ellos para protegerse y proteger a los civiles que evacuan.

Además uno no desobedece al jefe del clan.

Menos cuando está respaldado por el shodaime.

Intercambiando señales con Natsuo, tranquilizan a los aterrorizados civiles que los miran incrédulos... hasta dudosos... para todos ellos son niños tratando de ser héroes y es tonto ¿no ven el peligro? ¿Qué necesidad de quedarse donde la cocina puede explotar en cualquier momento? ¿O que un villano los tome como rehenes? Shoto no entiende, de verdad... pero se esfuerza para convencer a todos de moverse bajo el cubierto de su hielo.

Natsuo era más fácil con la gente.

Shoto aprendió a dejarle hablar cuando hizo llorar a una de las mujeres por una razón que no comprende (su convicción de explicar con detalle cómo es morir quemados si se quedan).

Salir del edificio no fue difícil después de esto.

Solo dio una última mirada al interior del restaurante... solo un pensamiento que su comida estaba interrumpida... su reunión familiar arruinada (no acepta pero le duele)... sabía que debían estar con cuidado, que lo que prepara su padre era peligroso... pero nunca pensó que fueran capaces de atacarlos cuando eran civiles... cuando estaban en familia... su hermana seguro sabrá explicarle el motivo de tal osadía de los villanos.

El exterior no era mucho mejor.

La gente gritaba saliendo de los edificios aledaños, parpadeo cuando eran varios Hashirama guiando a las personas lejos del peligro con sonrisas, promesas y tranquilizadora... una de estas copias se dio cuenta de su grupo y le guiño el ojo.

-Nunca me acostumbrare a esto- Natsuo se quejó a su lado admirando solo unos segundos la habilidad de copiarse de la integrante más nueva del clan... ambos hermanos admiten que era bastante útil si podía estar en varios lugares en el mismo momento.

Apenas cruzaron para fusionar los grupos de evacuados cuando el restaurante del que salieron exploto... Shoto reacciono al convocar una pared de hielo tan alta para ayudar con los escombros... la gente grito, pero tanto la copia-Hashirama como Natsuo no les dejo que se quedaran como idiotas mirando, los empujo a moverse.

-Bien hecho, Shoto-kun- Otra de las copias le dio una sonrisa orgullosa que quiso rechazar... pero la chica exploto en humo desapareciendo... negando sin emociones en su rostro, tomo la retaguardia en esa cadena de personas creciendo en ese peregrinaje... Copia-Hashirama vigilaba... Natsuo guiaba.

No fue tan difícil seguir caminando escuchando los susurros de la gente o los llantos de los niños, aun cuando autos volaban por encima de sus cabezas (de patrullas, la razón por la que no escuchaban sirenas), aun cuando escaparates eran arrancados por fuerzas invisibles... era obvio que no son la prioridad en la escena, quieren a Enji.

XXXXX

Trabajar en equipo fue las bases de Konoha.

En un mundo fragmentado en clanes que competían entre ellos, Hashirama planeo la unidad de su gente al realizar pintorescos equipos... obligar a los clanes a trabajar juntos, ver las ventajas de ser diversos y borrar líneas hostiles... al final pudo hacerlo... al final esta fue una parte importante de cómo trabajo la aldea y heredarlo a las siguientes generaciones.

Por lo que era tan orgulloso de ver que esta parte importante de su aldea era una base en la manera de luchar de Enji... que aun con sus comentarios hoscos, con su rudeza... le dejaba espacio para complementarlo, ajustándose en los vacíos de su postura y rechazando cualquiera de los villanos que intentara acechar cercas... su sonrisa de estúpido no había menguado.

Era aún más grande su alegría cuando las memorias de los clones llegaron.

Sus hermanitos llegaron con la policía de manera segura y con tantos civiles en su estela ¡Tsukauchi parecía contento de la rápida reacción de los hijos de Endevour! Aunque infeliz de saber que se quedó ahí con Enji... hace una mueca ante este pensamiento, será un problema cuando esto termine, Sir no será feliz (al menos Tobi no lo regañara, porque el clan estaba en peligro).

Enji escupe una maldición cuando una espina casi lo empala si no fuera por el mokuton golpeando el proyectil como un mosco molesto.

-No es necesario ser grosero- regaña desde su postura a las espaldas del adulto donde sostiene las señales necesarias para romper el cemento de lo que era el restaurante rodeándolos de su elemento madera... tuvo que levantar media cúpula para no quemarse por la explosión y ahora esto era una buena defensa de 360°... no era necesario exagerar en sus acciones, no quería quitarle la diversión a Enji porque seguro se enojaría... y no quería eso.

Además es una buena oportunidad de juzgar a Enji y hasta ahora no lo ha decepcionado.

-Cállate mocosa- ladra el héroe de la llama con irritación, Hashirama tararea pero no replica nada... había escuchado sus quejas iniciales, en verdad estaba cabreado no solo por ser atacado en sus momentos libres sino porque arruinaron su ropa que tuvo que quemar al no ser su traje heroico.

Hashirama es consecuente porque su actitud, la cantidad absurda de fuego que usa y su arrogancia mostrado abiertamente al confiarle su espalda... casi podía ver a Madara en su persona... esto le trae recuerdos.

Era una idea dolorosa recordar las pocas misiones... cuando todavía no eran más que una alianza de Senju y Uchiha, en la que un noble podía pagar el contratar a los dos líderes... eran amigos, ahora sabe que quizás hermanos y sus manos tienen su sangre... que no hizo lo suficiente para reconciliarse, que pudo haberlo traído de regreso a la aldea.

Se perdonaron en un cráter al final de la cuarta guerra... todavía es un peso invisible que a veces se hace presente.

Parpadea al presente al escuchar atento cuando su madera comienza a romperse a su izquierda como si algo estuviera abriéndose camino, abre sus ojos por la velocidad que se usa de repente y apenas logra tomar a un sorprendido Enji del brazo y levantarlo lejos del suelo a una de las maderas más altas ignorando a los tres villanos que gritan sorprendidos... Donde estaban un Nomu patina con astillas de su defensa esparciéndose en el aire... los ubica rápidamente y los vuelve a querer emboscar... pero con chakra en sus piernas, ignorando las maldiciones del que todavía sujeta... saltan alto lejos de la criatura.

Y los villanos comprenden que es su oportunidad, no es que el shodaime los haya perdido de vista con el nuevo contrincante en el campo.

Tiene que esquivar un auto que le lanzan rompiendo otra de sus ramas... una espina que se clava entre el maldiciente Enji y él... acido quemando cerca de sus pies... volver a saltar ante el acecho de la criatura cuya especialidad era la velocidad y resistente si puede romper el mokuton como madera simple.

Hashirama bufa y los levanta a una altura asombrosa mostrando los techos de la ciudad, con agudeza mira de donde salió este Nomu y el camino destrozado que dejo a las diferentes enredaderas que había levantado alrededor de ellos... inclinándose por encima del vacío... mirando a los tres villanos que maldicen o se burlan mientras el Nomu quiere derribar su actual base (lo siente vibrar de los intentos)... pero ahora hizo el tronco más grueso y aunque no resistirá tanto, les dará tiempo para pensar que hacer.

-Esto es problemático- murmura Enji al sentarse plácidamente en el borde, mirando como el villano magnético se ha distraído manteniendo a la policía lejos de la escena... las espinas tienen mala puntería y el ácido no tiene mucho rango de alcance... por ahora es un buen respiro -¿alguna idea que no sea matar?-

Un bufido -Sabes, yo no me lanzo solo a matar- Hashirama replica resentido, pudo haber crecido en una mala era... pero siempre... que no estaban en un campo de batalla bajo los atentos ojos de su padre o su clan o su aldea en peligro... solía perdonar a la gente con la que se enfrentaba ¡era piadoso! (eso fue su muerte).

-Eres hermano de Fuyumi, ella siempre golpea a matar... no puedo decir cuántos cuerpos han escondido esos anbu que no me han dicho- lo dice con un rostro serio sin una pizca de duda en sus ojos.

-Puede que no haya matado-

-Y el cielo es violeta ¿no?-replica sarcásticamente el héroe de la llama -Solo hay que ahorrar tiempo, conociendo a Fuyumi... Anbu ya viene en camino y viendo el tonto espectáculo que está haciendo la policía, seguro harán su trabajo- olfatea de nuevo mirando abajo donde de hecho no hay patrullas, al menos dejaron de lanzarles autos (porque Hashirama envolvió todo metal bajo tantas capas de madera que enterró debajo de tierra lejos del alcance del quirk enemigo (hizo mucho daño a tantas tuberías en el proceso)).

Hashirama gira los ojos impaciente porque ciertamente no puede defender más a Tobirama, obviamente Enji no se deja engañar -Tengo senbou paralizante ¿te sirven?- murmura al meter la mano en su cabello, encontrando fácilmente las agujas que saca rápidamente para mostrarlas a Enji bajo la luz del sol.

-Kami, ¿en serio traes esas cosas a donde vayas?- el héroe de la llama mira con incredibilidad.

-¿Dudas?-

-Por supuesto que no, si no fuera porque Fuyumi le gusta hacerlas de hielo ahora...- niega Enji al ponerse de pie -Tengo mi fuego- se cruza de brazos levantando la barbilla.

Un suspiro consecuente, Hashirama le da esa mirada amorosa llena de sabiduría -Es malo depender solo de una ventaja, Enji- amonesta con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Una mierda, tengo mi fuego y no me hables como si fueras mi padre- gruñe el héroe de la llama pero en vez de tener un ataque depresivo, la decepcionante mirada de la mocosa le molesta más de lo que quería -Bien...- cede ignorando la alegría sin adulterar que recibe -se lanzarlas y tengo buena puntería... tu perra hermana es una maestra intensa y perfeccionista- extiende la mano.

-No es necesario ser grosero, Enji ¡eres la figura a seguir para mis hermanitos!- El shodaime se queja de nuevo al entregar las agujas al líder del clan Todoroki, un puchero y un aura negativa... sintiendo que su madera está a punto de ceder por el terco Nomu.

-Como si me prestaran atención, lo juro... soy el jodido padre...- la madera cruje debajo de ellos, ajustándose para la caída -Encárgate del monstruo, monstruo- le ordena el héroe sin preocuparse por dejárselo a una niña el asunto (Le dejara a Sir Nighteye que lidie con el desastre legal que seguro vendrá después de esto).

Hashirama bufa otra vez ofendido, pero cuando el tronco cae por completo... sacando su espada de uno de sus sellos, se lanza al Nomu sin otra mirada a Enji, confiando en que sabe aterrizar toda esa distancia y que es capaz de defenderse por sí mismo.

XXXXX

Enji soporto el aterrizaje perfectamente a pesar de la larga altura.

Aun cayendo lanzo dos de los seis senbou que la mocosa le proporciono... cuando se enderezo se burló al haber sacado al menos al chico del ácido.

Se puso en posición, debía guardar las otras agujas en el caso de que el magnético les volviera a poner atención -Ahora ¿Están dispuestos a hablar? Puedo ser consecuente si cooperan- dice al sonreírle al de las espinas con la postura más amenazante que pudo reunir.

Un bufido -Vales cada centavo que ofrecen por ti, Endevour...- luego lanza una mirada por encima de su hombro sabiendo que mira a la mocosa jugando con la bestia Nomu con risas estridentes -Pero pensar que te apoyarías en un niño, como caen los héroes- agrega.

_Así que tengo precio y lo suficientemente bueno para que estos tontos se arriesguen_... piensa el héroe de la llama encendiendo sus puños con un bufido al ver como de nuevo las mangas de su camisa se retuercen en cenizas -terminemos con esto, deseo al menos cenar en mi casa- espeta gruñendo.

Estos tipos podrían dar una buena pelea, se nota que han crecido para cazar y aun con su tercer amigo abajo... uno lucha de frente y el otro mantiene a la policía al margen... son personas impuestas a andar en un mundo lejano para los héroes... el subterráneo es amplio, Fuyumi y su equipo de inadaptados le mostraron que hay lugares donde la ley no llega.

Sonríe al dar un buen puño en el rostro del espinoso chico sintiendo huesos romperse de su rostro, duele ser apuñalado por una de sus espinas en el pecho pero esto no detiene al héroe de la llama que continua con una patada quitando el aliento al contrincante... barre sus pies... lo tumba al suelo y sin perder velocidad, inyecta un senbou en su cuello sacándolo del juego.

Bufa porque su hija es más implacable y cruel durante los entrenamientos, pueden ser peligrosos para cualquiera que fuera atrapado en curva... en otro tiempo quizás hubiera el mismo usado fuego de manera indiscriminada y peligrosa... pero Enji lucha de otra manera además sobrevivió con la perra de Fuyumi y no está siendo derribado por este simio.

Mirando alrededor donde la calle no era visible al ser plagada por madera rota y tierra desnuda con algunas fugas de agua y quizás gas (esa última es peligrosa)... ve el desastre en general de edificios medio dañados mientras lanza un senbou a donde el magnético está parado tratando de tomarlo de sorpresa, obviamente no está preparado para esquivar algo que a simple vista no se ve... cae como un costal de papas... tal vez debió de haber luchado de esa manera desde el principio, hubiera terminado antes.

-Endevour- Jabali está de rodillas repentinamente delante.

No salta del susto, pero el senbou que lanzo está clavado a los pies del anbu silencioso -no hagas eso chico, menos cuando estoy nervioso- espeta gruñendo supone que esta gente no esperaba que tuviera esos reflejos ¿de verdad? ¿Saben con quien vive? Niega para sí mismo.

Da otro barrido alrededor, puede escuchar el caos de la mocosa, hay más anbu de rodillas en ese suelo roto esperando órdenes ¿de verdad? ¿Ahora si quieren obedecerlo? Esta seguro Fuyumi ya dictamino sus acciones... pero no lo comenta, se cruza de brazos -Recojan a los detenidos, no dejen que la policía se los lleve antes de que tengamos registros y nombres claros...- espeta porque todavía desconfía de que no haya un topo del que cuidarse... ve a gato (que al fin regreso) desaparecer con un equipo selecto para obedecer la orden -Cuiden las fugas y vean que daños hizo toda esta madera en la infraestructura...- despliega ahora un equipo de búho pensando la cantidad de papelería que tendrá sobre esto al final de la semana -¿Pusieron precio a mi cabeza?- pregunta a los que quedaron.

Jabali sin levantar el rostro enmascarado replica un seco -sí, recibimos el mensaje hace dos o tres horas-

Enji tuerce la boca, supone que tener el celular descargado es inconveniente... palpándose su bolso se da cuenta que de hecho no lo tiene... seguro lo perdió -maldita sea, Fuyumi me matara por perder uno de sus celulares- murmura con negación -¿Pueden buscarlo?- pregunta porque no es solo comprar otro sino que su hija paranoica lo revise con antelación y eso es un fastidio.

Solo dos activos desaparecen para esta orden.

Esta seguro muchas de esas mascaras tenia años sin ver, supone que anbu ya se está preparando para lo que venga con regreso de personas retiradas... suspira cansadamente -Hay un nomu que someter y una mocosa que detener- finaliza al señalar que lo siguieran.

Puede escuchar el desastre, hay árboles torcidos donde sea y viajan una calle de distancia hasta que la encuentran... saltando de un lado a otro como si fuera un jodido juego... Hashirama parpadea al mirarlo con un saludo descarado mientras esquiva una tacleada infame... Enji se cruza de brazos con toda la postura impertinente.

Su ropa está dañada, hay sangre pero no heridas... la niña parece en buen estado y mucho de esto tiene que ver con sus habilidades, lo sabe y se lo calla -Mocosa, termina de una vez ¡me estoy cansando!- levanta la voz aunque sabe es consciente de su mirada.

Puede sentir a uno de los enmascarados, el que tiene el cabello revuelto con mascara de perro tensarse pero rápidamente se compone... Enji le lanza una mirada escrutadora... pero se distrae por la descarada queja de Hashirama de "eres aburrido" -TERMINA DE UNA VEZ ¡ME ESTOY IMPACIENTANDO!-

Aterrizando en el suelo con un verdadero puchero pedante, el shodaime (que a veces no cree que pase de los cuarenta con ese comportamiento infantil, Enji cree que está viviendo una segunda infancia ahora que puede y odia no tener el corazón para corregirla) solo atrapa el puño del nomu sin pestañear, le hace una llave en tres segundos girando su gran cuerpo como si no pesara nada y lo somete con la facilidad de tratar con un simple perro rabioso.

La niña no pesa tanto, pero por la manera en que usa su propio cuerpo para sostener el nomu... sabe que está usando esa brujería de chakra (que no es nada espiritual como muchos creen).

Uno de sus anbu "pájaro" dan un paso delante entonando una canción y haciendo que la lucha de la criatura cese... otro "león" da otro paso dando una orden, la cosa obedece... pronto otros dos "liebre y ratón" sacan cuerdas que engatusan fácilmente... Endevour sabe que cada quirk que ve, es uno que la sociedad condenaría y prefiere darles otro pensamiento.

Solo ha quedado perro a su lado.

Hashirama se acerca arrastrando los pies -Moh apenas estaba divirtiéndome-

Golpeando la cabeza dura, Enji se pone las manos en la cadera con exasperación -Compórtate mocosa- advierte de nuevo percatándose del movimiento irregular del anbu que se ha quedado -Perro ¿Qué haces aquí? Verifica que todo esté en orden- dice con el ceño fruncido.

El hombre desaparece sin mirar atrás.

Se pierde la mirada divertida de Hashirama a sus espaldas.

XXXXX

Sir Nigtheye mira a la niña que le sonríe con descaro al lado del detective Tsukauchi que ofrece una sonrisa indulgente... sabe por fotos de la escena que ya circulan en la red que de nuevo hizo algo excesivo... que la policía tendrá reportes nuevos y quizás otra nueva reunión con el departamento de registro en el futuro (Nedzu le comento que ayudaría pero hay tanto que puede hacer antes de que alguien los obligue a documentar a su hija adoptiva)... suspira impaciente en esa oficina de la policía en turno.

-Lo siento Sir Nighteye por llamarte, pero uso su quirk sin licencia- el detective explica empujando a la niña al recién llegado señalando la silla y ofreciendo unos papeles -Solo documentos para firmar y un reporte de aviso... tendrás que evitar un nuevo problema Hashi-chan, Endevour te avalo pero no quiero que vuelva a suceder- aquí señala a la niña sin verdadera malicia.

Sir lee los archivos con detenimiento.

Legalidades y un pequeño costo de multa, pero al parecer ya fue cubierto por el héroe de la llama... asume que solo está aquí para firmar, era el tutor legal después de todo.

-Eres malo Tsukauchi-san por hacerme esperar ¡estoy segura Sir no hubiera protestado si me dejaras ir con los Todoroki!- Hashirama hace un puchero hundiéndose en su silla con los brazos cruzados.

Una sonrisa divertida del policía, paciente y próspero a la adolescente -Tu tutor legal es Sir, Hashi-chan... no puedo dejarte ir solo de esa manera- explica pacientemente -además Endevour tiene mucho que hacer ahora, estoy seguro solo fue a dejar a sus hijos a su casa y tuvo que volver a la agencia- añade con un suspiro.

El ex compañero de All Might se vuelve a cuestionar como es que la niña se ha insertado en la vida familiar del héroe numero dos... pero supone que puede esperar a un lugar más privado para cuestionarle... se dedica a pasar a la siguiente cláusula que debe firmar.

-Pero no daré problemas- Hashirama continua -estoy segura puedo ayudar en los reportes ¡Puedo redactar muy bien!- hace otra oleada de ojos de cachorro que desentonan con su aspecto sucio.

El detective es demasiado amable para decir lo contrario, además está muy preocupado porque aunque no hay heridas... la chica parece demasiado sucia para no serlo.

-Todo en orden, note que Endevour pago la multa- entrega los documentos sin mirar a la escandalosa niña que hace pucheros en su lugar.

-Si, dijo que no es necesario que lo regreses... que...- aquí duda el detective de terminarlo con un gesto de desaprobación por el mero recuerdo.

-Dijo que ya tenías suficiente conmigo, que era un pago por tu perdida- Hashirama ríe nada ofendida por lo dicho por el héroe de la llama.

Sir arquea la ceja, pero niega con un suspiro tranquilo -Supongo que podemos marcharnos- se levantan como uno mirándose mutuamente -lamento las molestias, Detective-

-No es problema, aunque espero no más problemas Hashi-chan- una sonrisa sincera al agitar el cabello puntiagudo de la niña que le regresa el gesto -serás un excelente héroe, solo no vayas corriendo a eso ¿quieres? Apenas puedo pensar en cómo Eraserhead la llevara cuando se entere- agrega con un guiño.

-Me gritara- Hashirama pía al comenzar a salir, dando un último ondeo de mano al detective para salir de la comisaria en silencio.

Sir Nighteye reflexiona si está pagando algo con este karma, luego recuerda que el mismo eligió el problema al darle hogar a tan misteriosa niña... al menos la prensa aún no ha dado un pie cercas de su hija adoptiva, eso sería más problema que tratar que lo burocrático que de nuevo golpeara en su agenda.

Hashirama cuenta sobre su día antes del ataque, como estaba comiendo delicioso y perdió pedir un postre porque lo interrumpieron -Perdona si todo esto te causa molestias, Mirai- dice con más seriedad cuando están dentro del auto, dando ese aspecto culpable moderado de lo que normalmente hace.

Ajustándose los lentes, el cinturón y encendiendo el auto niega con la cabeza un tanto sorprendido que use su nombre -admito que será un dolor, pero es algo esperado de un prodigio como tú... aunque es una sorpresa que Endevour dejara que participaras-

La chica tararea sin comentar nada.

-Sabes, soy tu tutor legal... Hashirama... y estos secretos son demasiados para seguir tratando sin saber ¿no crees?- dice repentinamente sin poder detenerlo, puede ser conservador y calculador... ha dado suficiente espacio para que la niña confié... pero parece que nunca dará el primer paso, ya hay muchos héroes merodeando y personas preguntando para permitir más incertidumbre.

-Supongo que es lo justo, es solo que no es una historia agradable... Mirai-

XXXXX

Midoriya casi escupe su jugo que bebía cuando estaba verificando las notas importantes esa mañana, dejando un hilo que limpiar con su manga... lee rápidamente con algo como el pánico en su estómago y un poco de preocupación... pueden los reportajes omitir nombres admiten que es un menor de edad involucrado con el héroe de la llama... no es necesario que lo digan, ya sabe quién es.

Pero no hay heridos, solo el héroe de la llama pero nada grave.

Lee ovaciones por su rápida reacción en que los hijos del héroe guiaran a los civiles fuera... aumento la popularidad del héroe... y Izuku tiene que sentarse para suspirar de alivio, aunque fueran rivales no le desea ningún mal... ahora que sabe está bien, no evita un poco de envidia porque esto significa que tiene más experiencia de nuevo.

Que se está alejando para alcanzarla.

Su propia mortificación de lo sucedido con Shigaraki esta opacado, dejando su móvil en la mesa piensa que mientras Senju-san luchaba por su vida... el hacía lo mismo en el centro comercial... aunque son diferentes accidentes, se siente más maduro mentalmente, decidido a cumplir con el legado de All Might... pero todavía no es la misma experiencia que obtuvo su rival.

Su teléfono vibra, un mensaje de All Might para verse a entrenar.

Es un poco extraño, Tashinori-san ha estado actuando extraño últimamente... con mayor urgencia... le preocupa mucho su actitud, supone que tiene que ver con el ataque a Endevour porque eso significa que algo grande en verdad está pasando.

Sabiendo que all for one está involucrado, que fue apuñalado por Senju-san durante el ataque de la agencia del numero dos... espera que su héroe le aclare toda la situación.

Tiene el derecho a saber.

XXXXX

Shigaraki sonríe.

-Se obtuvo la información del objetivo, Tomura, ahora tenemos muchos datos con que trabajar para hacer uno a la medida de esta niña Senju... aunque creo que era innecesario que sacrificaras a un Nomu-

El adolescente desequilibrado solo se acomoda en su banca recargado en la barra de ese bar -El jefe oculto necesitaba algo de su nivel para hacerla jugar... encontrar los atajos es importante si queremos quitarla del camino para conseguir al peón y atrapar al "rey" de la torre ¿no crees? al final hasta conseguiremos a un posible recluta ¿no?-

La niebla no dice nada.

Sensei escucha y debe decir que esta orgulloso que su heredero comience a pensar por si mismo.

Se están preparando para la guerra y el mundo subterráneo contiene la respiración.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno simple para decir presente, empieza el campamento de verano.

Notas:

Tsukauchi y Sir Nighteye ya se conocen, despues de lo sucedido con la agencia numero dos el tutor se dio cuenta de que la niña conocía al detective de manera formal (porque la niña ya lo habia tratado desde antes cuando Aisawa se lo recomendo).

Aisawa se ha re-integrado a Anbu sin el conocimiento de Nedzu, ahora con la amenaza sobre la cabeza de Enji... mas que nunca fueron convocados todos los retirados para hacer guardia... casi se infarta de saber a Hashirama en escena, esta en panico de saber que su nombre circula en el bajo mundo... tendra canas antes de los 40.

All Might aun no le ha dicho a Izuku sobre el all for one apuntando a Endevour... pero con lo sucedido tanto a él en el centro comercial como el ataque de Enji en su tiempo libre... ha decidido ser sincero mandandole un mensaje para que se vieran, advertirlo que probablemente su destino vendra antes y admitir que tendra que prepararse... saber que la joven Senju de hecho apuñalo a su nemesis, no era una historia que esperara (pero el detective se lo conto, Izuku se lo volvio a contar).

Sir Nighteye se sintió enfermo de la historia detrás de su hija adoptiva.

Empieza el campamento de verano.

Neah20 fuera.


	30. Chapter 30

Misión 22: Inicia el verano

Era una hermosa mañana cuando se agrupaban en uno de los estacionamientos de la academia esperando los autobuses, por un momento coincidieron con la clase B intercambiando algunas palabras donde Monoma resalto con sus burlas hostiles... nadie se lo tomo personal, además Uraraka y Ojiro sabían cómo dirigir al chico a lugares menos agresivos como buenos amigos que son.

Y Hashirama vibraba de entusiasmo ante la perspectiva de un viaje de campo ¡Sin necesidad de supervivencia! Su sonrisa de estúpido era enorme, aguda y frenética que Shoji ha dado un gran paso detrás ahora que lo han dejado solo a su merced.

Esta oportunidad era grandiosa.

Tambien era encantador ver a Shoto conviviendo con otra chica del B, obviamente sus lazos durante su estancia en la agencia de Enji son estables y para el shodaime le daba tranquilidad que aspiraban a ser duraderos... si tan solo otros héroes tuvieran esas dinámicas.

Desde el otro lado del creciente grupo, Midoriya no dejaba de lanzarle miradas insistentes poco sutiles... Hashirama no deja de saludarlo en cada momento avergonzándolo por ser atrapado.

Bakugo escupió a su paso mientras Tenya alegaba escandalizado por su actitud.

-¿Qué es esa maleta? ¿Es temática?- interrumpe Mina saltando a su lado mirando el gran pergamino en su espalda con asombro poco disimulado.

-No es una maleta, es un pergamino- dice confiado al quitarse la correa que ajusta el pesado rollo fuera de su espalda colocándolo en un sonido seco en el suelo... atrae miradas horrorizadas al saber que no solo suena, esta pesado pero las ignora fácilmente con una sonrisa cariñosa, porque esto le trae recuerdos ¡es casi lo que usaba durante la era de los clanes combatientes! Lograr esa cantidad de papel y artesanía costo mucho ¡pero pudo triunfar! Estaba complacido que llegara justo a tiempo.

-Parece demasiado pesado- Tetsutetsu se acerca borrando cualquier línea imaginaria entre clases dando un gran circulo para detenerse junto a esta cosa demasiado alta y gruesa para ser normal -¿Un pergamino? Nunca he visto uno de esta manera- exclama al cruzarse de brazos, intentando y fallando de recordar algo que mencionara ese término -son esas cosas que usaban antes para escribir ¿verdad?- murmura en voz alta en dirección a su presidente que afirma con un suspiro.

Un bufido -No solo parece ¡es pesado!- Kirishima ha tomado el rollo de papel con ambas manos y solo logra despegarlo del suelo con su quirk encendido -Impresionante ¡muy masculino!- baja la cosa para darle un pulgar de aprobación.

-Por supuesto que es pesado ¡Necesitaba traer tanto!- Hashirama pone una mano en su cadera mientras la otra vuelve al control de su artesanía de papel sin esfuerzo.

-Kami ¿Qué fuerza tiene?- Otra chica del B con un extraño aspecto de hongo dice en voz alta.

-Demasiada... ribbit... ¿Esperaban algo más de nuestra número uno?- Asui dice en voz alta recibiendo confirmaciones exasperadas... el shinobi le da un pulgar humorístico.

-Espera ¿Tienes tu equipaje ahí?- Kendo se detiene a darle una mirada al rollo con escepticismo como si apenas consideraba el objetivo de debate.

-Claro- responde fácilmente.

-Me parece algo imposible ¡Senju-san!- Tenya corta el aire dramáticamente ajustándose los anteojos para mirar mejor la cosa enrollada y enorme (al menos llega hasta su cuello)-como mi compañera presidenta, no creo prudente que confíes en una cosa como esa ¡Cuento con ropa para compartir pero no lo suficiente!- regaña apasionadamente.

-Moo Ilda-kun gracias por tu preocupación pero ¡no es imposible cargar todo aquí!-golpea fuerte el pergamino en el suelo con orgullo (Causando más grietas pero quien se fija) -Solo es un secreto de clan- Hashirama afirma con efusividad.

-Se escucha tan anticuado- se burla una chica del B con sonrisa filosa.

-No es anticuado ¡es tradición!- la Senju con mano firme quita el pestillo que mantiene enrollado el papel... desenrolla solo un poco mostrando el interior con elaborados trazos de caligrafía que harían orgulloso a un Uzumaki.

Midoriya ya está agachado mirando con el ceño fruncido, su labio siendo pellizcado por su pulgar y anular con insistencia con un murmurar que parece no darse cuenta dice en voz alta -Algún tipo de almacenamiento ¿Quirk? ¿Cuántos quirk tienes Senju-san?-

Hashirama ríe para sí mismo sin molestarse en contestar aunque muchos esperaban que lo hiciera (Shoto reconoce el arte y esta celoso, pero es algo que no puede aprender sin chakra).

Otro chico del B, cuya cabeza es un globo de dialogo en blanco ya está a su lado inspeccionando con la misma intensidad imposible de ver al carecer de rasgos -Pero esto es solo papel... huele a tinta... es más porosa y alrededor solo tiene ornamentas tradicionales del periodo sengoku... nada especial-

Izuku lo mira unos segundos asustado por la voz amortiguada pero de nuevo inspecciona -Tienes razón ¡Senju-san podrías mostrarnos!- pide implorante.

Hashirama quien estaba algo depresiva por el comentario despectivo del chico del B parpadea ante los ojos interesados de Midoriya (supone que la cabeza de dialogo igual, algo bastante extraño) se ríe jovialmente.

-Chicos es hora de irnos- Vlad King interrumpe cualquier demostración.

Todos se quejan, pero sobretodo el shodaime pero es callado por una mano apretando su cabeza y la mirada de completo disgusto de Eriase... hay ojeras profundas en sus ojos, pálido y su cabello aún más revuelto de lo normal, señas de que ha tenido demasiado trabajo con su integración a anbu y se supone que no debe saber sobre su máscara por lo que se queda callada.

-Sensei, tiene mal aspecto- Mina dice abiertamente, todos flotan preocupados.

Haciendo un ademan descuidado, el sensei regresa su atención en quien tiene bajo dominio -Un día, al menos un día sin meterte en problemas Senju- gruñe en voz peligrosa, los estudiantes que se quejaban solo cierran la boca y corren al autobús dejándola a merced del hombre disgustado que niega dejarle ir (no es que no pudiera escapar)-¿Qué pensaba Endevour en permitirlo? ¡Eres una niña sin licencia!- espeta apretando su agarre.

Hashirama no se queja, su cabeza es dura después de todo y ofrece un gesto temeroso -Moh pero no podía dejar a Enji por sí mismo-

-¡Es un jodido profesional, Senju, debe ser capaz de lidiar con esto sin involucrarte!- exaltado da un paso atrás con sus ojos encendidos, decir malas palabras indica su falta de paciencia en el asunto.

Hashirama sonríe nerviosamente, la clase B saluda desde los ventanales del camión con diferentes gestos de "suerte" o burlas, arrancando lejos... puede escuchar los gritos de Tenya ordenando para que sus compañeros se sentaran en sus lugares y dejaran de escuchar desde las ventanas.

-Debiste de retirarte, Senju, como Todoroki, marcharte sin mirar atrás-continua Eraserhead cruzándose de brazos con una actitud gruñona, si no fuera por la cantidad de trabajo que tiene hubiera gritado desde que Tsukauchi le informo oficialmente sobre su alumna problemática involucrada en el incidente (Como Perro lo supo antes, pero dividir una de otra personalidad es importante y muy bueno haciendo).

Un suspiro paciente -Amenazaron a mi clan, Shota- dice quedamente para no ser audible solo para quien endurece su gesto, Hashirama comprende y está contento del compromiso de su sensei pero debe dejar en claro que no se arrepentirá y que entienda que su obligación con los Todoroki es importante en sus prioridades.

Comprensión y amargura, para el docente esto es solo una confirmación de su sospecha y odia saber que la perra de alguna manera gano a su hija más problemática... se masajea el puente de la nariz -Te han adoptado- pregunta porque está seguro no ha visto archivos al respecto.

-No, los he adoptado- Canturrea aun en voz baja, hay niños mirando pero ninguno puede oírlos.

Aisawa pasa su mano entre los nudos de su cabello evitando mirar la felicidad en esos ojos oscuros, no tiene el valor de desmentirla o hablar de algo que aprecia ¿Dónde se equivocó? ¿Debió de ser más duro cuando supo de esa familiaridad en el festival? suspira rendido -De todas maneras, lo hecho, hecho esta, solo no lo vuelvas a hacer- señala con un dedo acusador.

Pero el Shodaime no puede prometerlo, solo sonríe en respuesta tomando su pergamino en un movimiento fluido y elevarlo para colgarse en su espalda sintiendo el peso familiar -Vamos Eriase ¡es tiempo de viajar!- alega con voz más alta recibiendo un gruñido de advertencia del adulto que ignora fácilmente.

Ha ganado una batalla.

No la guerra.

XXXXX

Aisawa se acomodó en su silla al lado del conductor abandonando el sabor amargo de la derrota, su hija más problemática estaba caminando en áreas peligrosas y no podía hacer nada sin romper algo en el proceso.

Piensa que debe tratar esto con el tutor y Endevour, aclarar que no tiene permitido participar en ningún evento sin licencia ¡que no pongan tantas responsabilidades en sus hombros!... que una multa no es suficiente castigo... debe ser duro si quiere detenerla de correr, es una niña que merece disfrutar cada etapa... se siente responsable que reciba esa felicidad porque aún no olvida su mirada opaca cuando la recibió en su departamento el día en que informo sobre su quirk.

Suspira sufridamente al acomodarse con la culpa siempre presente en su pecho.

Mejor pensar en su actual y caótico presente.

Se ha rendido de explicarle a los niños sobre reglas de viaje, solo dio un vistazo detrás y era un caos de adolescentes de conviviendo... con un bufido se cruzó de brazos dejándolos a su suerte porque sus días de diversión se detendrán cuando lleguen al primer descanso donde les ha programado una sorpresa.

Sonríe ante la idea.

Enviando un último mensaje de ubicación actual a las pussycats con la intención de que se fueran preparando conforme pasan a la carretera, vuelve a suspirar con la idea de tomar una siesta rápida muy merecida... obviamente no será suficiente... el peso de la máscara de perro comienza a causarle efectos, empiezan a hacer preguntas que no se molesta en evitar.

No extrañaba eso de esta vida.

Pero es su deber regresar cuando son convocados, quiera o no... Los Todoroki necesitaran todo el respaldo posible... no se negara, se lo debe a su odiada némesis además, un anbu, siempre es un anbu.

-Senju ¡siéntate!- grita sin necesidad de mirar, el sonido ahogado y las burlas le informaron que su instinto fue lo correcto... enviando un ojo enojado a la niña que le sonreía descarada desde donde está congelada de brincar lugares sin salir al pasillo -No lo vuelvo a repetir- advierte.

-Moh eres aburrido, Eriase ¡solo quiero intercambiar lugares con Shoji!- tiene el desfachatez de decirle, tan casual y sin mostrar una pizca de incomodidad por la conversación delicada que tuvieron antes.

-Usa el pasillo como la gente normal- espeta Aisawa con el ceño fruncido, sabiamente el resto de los mocosos se quedan callados solo mirando el intercambio con entretenimiento.

-Pero Shoto no se quiere mover ¡está siendo malo!- se queja al asomarse desde su lugar con un puchero implorante.

Aisawa se gira con los ojos entrecerrados irritado, con el espectáculo que dieron antes de abordar muchos saben que no está de humor... pero la niña solo gime lastimera, no se va a bajar de su actuación y no admitirá que tiene una debilidad... así que ahora se enfoca en Todoroki que estaba del lado del pasillo compartiendo lugar con Shoji... el hijo de Endevour es terco, pero el héroe tiene más voluntad en su advertencia silenciosa por lo que después de un tiempo se quiebra, el chico mitad-mitad se levantó como si nada, cambiando de lugar con Ojiro y cruzándose de brazos de mala gana al lado de Hashirama que canturrea alegre "gracias".

-Hecho, ahora cállate que quiero dormir-

XXXXX

Hashirama ríe a carcajadas aterrizando limpiamente sobre sus pies, sacudiéndose la mugre persistente de su ropa gira para mirar al resto de los niños que salen de entre la tierra con gemidos, insultando e incrédulos... todos sanos porque aunque pareciera agresivo golpearlos con una avalancha en un barranco sin aviso, sus educadores nunca los arriesgarían a muerte.

-Esto es un oscuro evento- Tokoyami agita su quirk para limpiar el camino de Kirishima.

-Eso fue impresionante- Uraraka levanta el puño emocionada desde donde Ojiro suspira angustiado sacando a Shoji con pequeño empujones.

-Era innecesario- Momo se queja de mala gana con Sato de cercas.

-¿Bosque de las bestias mágicas?- Midoriya tropieza escupiendo tierra al recordar lo poco que escucharon durante la caída.

-Como algo salido de Dragon Quest- Kaminari resopla al salir del cumulo de tierra ayudando a Sero a salir de donde está enterrado.

Con sus manos en la cadera el alegre shodaime les ofrece una sonrisa brillante al girarse para silbar impresionado por el aspecto oscuro del bosque que se abre delante de ellos ¡es como en casa! Solo que sin chakra o el aroma fantasma de sangre seca en su naturaleza... busca alrededor cualquier indicio de peligro mortal, pero no encuentra algo próximo aunque es consciente que el juego está empezando.

Era tan emocionante.

-Mineta-kun ¡no creo que sea bueno apartarse del grupo!- alega al girar para atrapar al chico angustiado por orinar correr a un lado del claro al que cayeron -No me mires así, es un juego ¡todo juego tiene trampas! Y sería tonto caer tan pronto ¿no?- dice como si fuera normal.

Todos miran.

Nadie entiende.

Luego recuerda que la supervivencia es básica para un shinobi pero no para un niño de ciudad.

Shoto suspira con impaciencia por el poco sentido de preservación de la mayoría de su clase, toma a Mineta de la cabeza (porque sus hombros están muy abajo) sin preguntar y lo gira sin tacto a donde puede ver un árbol muy amplio que servirá para sus necesidades -Mejor evacua antes de que sea molesto- dice.

Mineta abre la boca para refutarle al chico bonito pero un movimiento brusco y lo hace recordar lo cerca que esta de humillarse... todos los miran irse.

-No creo que hayan hecho nada tan exagerado ¿verdad?- Mina pregunta con ojos abiertos buscando en las sombras con terror mal disimulado.

-Nos lanzaron por un barranco con una avalancha- Jiro dice secamente señalando la altura y donde están actualmente.

Puede sentir el movimiento antes que nadie, Hashirama sonríe brillante en la delantera de ese grupo inocente y una pisada retumba entre las sombras de esos grandes árboles llamando la atención de todos los horrorizados niños... una enorme criatura ruge amenazante por encima de él y se detiene de aplaudir ¡es casi naturaleza autónoma! Supone que es el quirk de una de esas heroínas pussycats.

-Senju-san apártate- Midoriya grita como lo hacen el resto de los chicos a su espalda.

Pero el shodaime quiere seguir viendo quizás tocarlo ¡es su oportunidad de analizar algo tan asombroso creado de la tierra! Le da ideas si puede hacer algo como eso... que no sea un clon de madera... sino algo que sirviera como centinela con su propia voluntad.

Considerando que ha demostrado ser poderosa en tantos escenarios, todavía hay niños considerando su seguridad y saltando como se esperaba en esta situación... el shinobi arrulla su rápido pensamiento y mira con atención su actuación.

Bakugo explota la parte izquierda sin piedad, una cualidad poco digna de un héroe, supone que Eriase ya está trabajando en eso... Midoriya va por el centro en una postura inadecuada, su aterrizaje no es digno de alguien entrenado que le provoca desaprobación... Tenya va por la parte derecha rompiendo sus pantalones en el proceso de activar sus motores, es rígido pero aceptable... Shoto congela pies en una estela de hielo, sin acercarse tanto ni afectar a sus compañeros

Hay personas como Uraraka y Ojiro quienes cubren en una postura ofensiva, su prioridad es la seguridad del resto de sus compañeros y es una buena actitud de trabajo ¡se asegurara de felicitar a Gato a través de Tobi cuando lo vea!

Hashirama aplaude cuando todo termina cayendo en un hosco silencio donde los no acostumbrados respiran forzadamente a sus espaldas mientras los otros se limpian el lodo de su ropa.

Shoto puede ser difícil, pero se acerca para caer en una formación que seguro le enseñaron a aplicar durante viajes al exterior... una sencilla doctrina de mantenerse al lado de la persona de mayor rango en la misión... en este caso... el shodaime, algo que muchos seguro no saben.

-Impresionante trabajo en equipo- Hashirama alaga con una sonrisa entusiasmada al grupo que se empieza a integrar.

-Cállate perra- Bakugo resopla.

Tenya amonesta pero se distraer al mirar tristemente sus pantalones arruinados por su parte Izuku sonríe forzadamente pasando una mano detrás de su nuca.

Hashirama sonríe sin replicar nada, su postura es algo diferente que atrae los ojos del resto de la clase en automático -Entonces esto es sencillo, una prueba de supervivencia... apéguense a las reglas de no separarse del grupo y atención al entorno... - su mano se levanta para callar al más rebelde del grupo -todo aquí es útil u objetivos ¡Vigilar la espalda de tu amigo de elección para esta misión es importante!- aplaude rompiendo el momento.

De nuevo esta delante de aspirantes a genin, era tan nostálgico.

Horror en los gestos de las personas menos dispuestas a enfrascarse en aventuras en un bosque con muchas sombras y criaturas grotescas dispuestas a saltarles encima... luego estaban los emocionados ante la perspectiva de luchar, ponerse a prueba y competir... para finalizar con Shoto cuya postura es aburrida y que preferiría hacer otra cosa que lidiar con experiencias que ya paso.

Mineta intercambia una mirada con Kaminari -PIDO A SENJU- grita rápidamente al brincar con la intención de abrazar (y aprovechar) a la injustamente capaz de cruzar esto y protegerlos de cualquier mal pero tropieza en la nada... haciéndolo parpadear confundido.

Hashirama está en una de las ramas del árbol cercano como si perteneciera a ese lugar sonriendo en disculpas al moradito, las sombras a su espalda no le preocupan sabiendo que no hay más de esas cosas merodeando, mira a todos los niños angustiados/emocionados/aburridos -No me entrometeré en su momento de aprendizaje ¡Suerte!- da un ondeo de mano al desaparecer.

-REGRESA PERRA- el grito de Bakugo resuena pero se pierde a sus espaldas mientras brinca libremente entre los arboles disfrutando la sensación del hogar.

Con un estallido de chakra rompe la débil rama bajo sus pies ¡Tiene que ir por su pergamino y sacar las herramientas que necesita para hacer el campamento seguro! Piensa con una enorme sonrisa partiendo su rostro... ha planeado tanto... ¡nadie lo arruinara! Y si alguien intenta algo poco, bueno, Hashirama fue conocido por su piedad pero cuando alguien lo alcanzaba... lo rompía... era algo que debía aplastar.

XXXXX

-Tu chica de oro simplemente abandono al grupo por su cuenta- Mandalay mira el monitor con un ojo astuto y una sonrisa impresionada... las cámaras registran ambas partes pero en un momento, Senju-chan deja de ser visible -Ha detectado nuestras cámaras ¡debemos poner más en la próxima temporada!- asegura con un suspiro.

Eraserhead simplemente se sienta en un lugar donde puede mirar a sus hijos en esta prueba, resopla por lo comentado y no le extraña la decisión de la mocosa problemática de dejar a la clase, los opacaría con sus habilidades... sería más problema que ayuda... además que hay algunos que no dudarían en usarla para protegerse.

-Entiendo que sea capaz, ha estado involucrada en varios eventos... pero es una niña, tomar el bosque por su parte puede ser peligroso- Tiger amonesta con los brazos cruzados, el sensei se encoje de hombros -Supongo que sabrás mejor de tus estudiantes- murmura.

-Está acostumbrada a valerse por sí misma, comprendo su preocupación pero estará bien- Aisawa replica acomodándose y escondiendo medio rostro en su bufanda atento al único monitor que proyecta al grupo restante de la clase A.

Ragdoll tararea para sí misma -Apenas puedo seguirla ¡es bastante rápida!- mueve su cabeza de un lado a otro como un péndulo -Rodea todo sin conflicto ¡es como si supiera donde saldrán las bestias de tierra de Pixie!- canturrea con un ademan excéntrico.

Pixie-bob -Pero no solo es ella ¡ese chico bicolor sabe lo que hace! Es el segundo más capaz para la vida salvaje- admira con una ronda de afirmaciones del resto de sus colegas de equipo -Luego esta chica...- apunta a Uraraka -tiene un buen ojo ¡los quiero a todos!-

-Traer armas ¿es eso legal?- Tiger se asoma mirando el justo momento en que una de las chicas comienza a compartir unas interesantes cuchillas entre el resto de las niñas de la clase -¡Parecen saber usarlas!-

Parpadea al enfocar la pantalla... Asui gira al lanzar y aunque no daña al monstruo en turno con el arma, sirve como pararrayos de Kaminari -Hablare con ellos sobre permisos- murmura Aisawa sabia por recovery girl de sus preferencias durante el examen además que era consciente de Hashirama a entrenarlas después de clase, pero con su reincorporación a anbu y su alerta constante sinceramente lo olvido.

-Oh es momento de recibir a la clase B- aplaude Ragdoll llamando la atención del resto del equipo que afirman para comenzar a salir.

Aisawa bosteza manteniendo un ojo a la actuación de sus hijos confiando en que Senju estará fuera de problemas.

Era una buena oportunidad para volver a medirlos lejos de áreas tan controladas como lo es UA... los exámenes dieron un resultado, pero en ocasiones lo salvaje los presiona de una manera diferente... hasta ahora Todoroki es el mejor para estas incursiones pero Ojiro y Uraraka demuestran que están aprendiendo, seguro Gato hizo un buen trabajo aterrizando bases que servirán para rescate... Bakugo es demasiado impulsivo, pero se ha mantenido abajo aunque es malo con la autoridad de quienes saben mejor... Midoriya tiene buenos reflejos, le falta formación.

Y así sucesivamente paso a revisar a cada uno de sus hijos que casi no noto cuando Vlad King entro a la habitación con su propio espacio donde su clase igualmente estaba siendo exhibida... hasta el momento el último lugar lo lleva Mineta, Aoyama y Sero, deberá trabajar con ellos para que no sean un estorbo en la profesión.

-Te falta uno de tus niños- Vlad llama su atención.

Parpadeando con pereza en dirección a quien se alza a su lado, Aisawa esconde mal un bostezo -Ella está por su parte-

El héroe de sangre arquea la ceja con un extravagante bufido -Está bien que sea casi independiente, un prodigio espeluznante... pero ¿está bien darle tantas libertades?-

Se ofendería si tuviera las energías, Shota resopla -Tratar de detenerla es tonto, parece saber que hacer- murmura sin emoción.

-Sinceramente no sé cómo crías a tu clase, al menos la mía es normal- murmura el héroe de la sangre mirando el monitor justo en el momento en que Mineta lo avergüenza.

No mostrando su frustración ante el chico pequeño, mantiene su postura perezosa -Tienes a ese chico Monoma- replica.

-Bueno, tan normal como se pudiera ser-

-ERIASE- un grito llega hasta ellos interrumpiéndolos de golpe.

-Debes estar bromeando- tanto Tiger como Vlad King parpadean sorprendidos a la puerta cerrada, Ragdoll inclina su cabeza sintiendo de hecho a la chica merodeando las habitaciones.

Aisawa suspira sufridamente -Y ahí está- se pone de pie fluidamente, casi difícil ocultar su entrenamiento -Mandalay, podrías cuidarlos- señala el monitor a la que la heroína toma su lugar sin chistear.

-Está en las habitaciones de las niñas- Ragdoll informa al docente que arrastra sus pies fuera del lugar donde monitorean.

El héroe borrador arrastra sus pies por el corredor, el lugar es cómodo y modesto... preparado para su llegada... no tarda mucho en colocarse delante de la puerta que se abre mostrando a una maniaca Senju que le mira con sus ojos centellando, casi da un paso atrás solo para evitar ese tipo de energía peor que Hizashi con cafeína.

-ERIASE FUE ASOMBROSO- grita arrastrando el absurdo pergamino con ella fuera de la habitación, colocándose delante del austero profesor que agradece no ser abrazado -TODO ERA ENORME, GRANDE, NATURAL ¡TANTOS ARBOLES! Y ME SENTI EN CASA-

Aisawa arquea la ceja por su comentario.

-EXTRAÑABA TANTO ESTO- chilla Hashirama con la voz entrecortada pero manteniendo la firmeza, el tono alegre entre lágrimas dramáticas -ESPERABA VER MI CASA, SHOTA, POR UN MOMENTO OLVIDE DONDE ESTABA-

Frunce el ceño preocupado por la oleada de emociones en alguien tan entusiasmada, colocando sus manos en los hombros temblorosos de la niña angustiada llama su atención -Todo está bien ¿está claro? Estamos aquí, así que respira y contrólate, quieres- suena como un jodido manual para tratar a personas heridas emocionalmente en momentos inadecuados, pero sinceramente no sabe cómo abordar esto.

-Sí, lo siento- Hashirama se limpia sus ojos aun manteniendo el pergamino cercas, casi avergonzado -Me gusto su plan- pía como si nada.

Un bufido divertido, Aisawa agita el cabello de la niña aunque extrañamente siente que se mueve para que no toque ciertas áreas -Bien, creo que mereces un abrazo- cede.

La mocosa problemática hace un jadeo incrédulo -¿En serio?-

-En serio, hiciste un buen tiempo y nadie está viendo- frunce el ceño -pero rápido, me arrepiento- dice al enderezarse, ser abordado era esperado palmeando la cabeza de la niña de nuevo, a veces olvidaba cuanto desconoce de ella y está bien... hay algunas cosas que no obligara a que le diga... no es su tutor (y le duele no serlo) -ahora ¿Qué planeabas con eso?-

Apartándose de mala gana, Hashirama toma de nuevo el pergamino que había estado en el suelo -bueno, pues sacar lo que necesito ¡hay que preparar la seguridad del campamento!-

-Sabes que es innecesario ¿verdad? Este campamento es protegido por las pussycats- colocando sus manos en los bolsillos y encorvándose, le da una ceja arqueada a la mocosa problemática que ya lo está arrastrando fuera del complejo... cargando como si nada esa cosa que sabe le dio problemas a Tiger para mover.

-Moh pero es mejor una capa extra ¡Soy bueno en eso!- alega al llegar al exterior.

-Eres como ella de paranoica ¿no?- gruñe sabiendo que no necesita decir quién.

Una sonrisa de mierda de Hashirama es su respuesta al extender el pergamino, como si buscara algo entre todas las galimatías escritas hasta que encontró lo que buscaba después de tanto papel desenrollado... Aisawa se asoma curioso, entonces ve algo que sabe le pertenece a ella también, pero se calla ante el humo que se invoca... encima del pergamino hay otros papeles de aspecto excéntrico con la misma escritura casi como un sello ceremonial que sabe existían en templos... cuerda, agujas, frasco con liquido brillante y herramientas para fabricar trampas de presión.

Aisawa sabe identificarlo.

Los ha usado durante _ese _tiempo.

Se siente escandalizado pero Hashirama contenta empieza a apartar todo para ser llevado, sacando más y más cosas hasta que se siente suficiente... enrollando todo en su lugar y colocando el enorme pergamino en su espalda.

-Creo que eso puede esperar, debes descansar- advierte porque aunque hizo un tiempo record, debió de ser cansado cruzar tal distancia y sin nada en el estómago... debe estar agobiada esa niña molesta.

-¿Descansar? Me siento con tanta energía ¡además no poder dormir sin haber colocado algo de esto!-

Un bufido incrédulo de Aisawa -Senju- advierte.

-Estaré bien- chilla la adolescente con una sonrisa agradable, ciertamente esta sudorosa pero no cansada al colocar todo en un sello más accesible en su cinturón (¿de dónde lo saco?).

-Bien, pero asegúrate de mantener un radio amplio de la casa principal... y pasar un mapa... la clase B necesitara venir algunas veces a entrenamientos en conjunto- sugiere sin guardarse las sorpresas.

-Oh, no te preocupes ¡lo estaba considerando!-

Girar de ojos, porque por supuesto la niña sabría que la clase B igualmente esta cercas de su propio edificio -Bueno, diviértete- suspira al verla brincar fuera de su vista ¿está seguro de dejarle ese trabajo dudoso a ella? ¿Dejarla sola en el bosque? ¿Preguntarle como sabe sobre trampas que está seguro uno no aprende al azar? Bueno, lo último sabe a quién culpar... para lo demás confía en que la chica sabe lo que hace.

Además se nota que necesita esto, un Hashirama llorando era peor que uno lleno de energía... con eso en mente, Aisawa ingresa al edificio informando a la gente sobre medidas preventivas que estarán poniendo extras alrededor... si algunos lo miran sin aliento, lo ignora... se sienta a ver al resto de sus hijos con apatía al entorno.

XXXXX

Han pasado tiempo en esa formación, los más agudos han tomado su lugar al exterior del grupo mientras uno lidera en la dirección correcta... Todoroki es bueno orientándose en lugares boscosos, igualmente sabe identificar plantas útiles o peligrosas... los animales parecen haberse apartado por los monstruos de tierra haciendo un problema menos con que lidiar.

Todos están sucios, hambrientos y alerta.

Al menos esta práctica está sirviendo al resto con su consciencia del entorno y es un entrenamiento más suave de lo que Fuyumi les aplico hace algunos años.

Sus ojos bicolores entonces comienzan a notar algo salpicado entre las sombras, lo reconoce porque es lo mismo que una vez vio tallar a su hermana en las paredes exteriores de la casa... solo que ahora en papel, supone que no se ha colocado la última de esa cadena de sellos porque sigue visible a la vista.

-No toques eso- la voz de Shoto truena por encima del resto del grupo.

-Qué te pasa mitad-mitad- espeta groseramente Bakugo habiendo visto el papel y retrocediendo con un bufido lejos del árbol donde estaba curioseando.

-Solo no lo toques- dice sin emoción al continuar caminando e ignorando las exigencias del grosero niño.

-¿Qué son esas cosas? Parecen talismanes de templos- Mina dice pálida ahora percatándose de otros en arboles aparentemente al azar.

-¡tal vez el lugar esta embrujado!- Sero aclama desde la parte central con ojos aterrados.

-Los fantasmas no existen- Tenya brinca cortando el aire.

-No, es como la escritura de Senju-san- Midoriya exclama al reconocerlo, aunque diferente es parecido a ese pergamino que les mostro antes del viaje -¿Es ella Todoroki-san?-

Shoto siente la mirada de todos, aun de Ojiro y Shoji quienes son los amigos más antiguos de su rival esperan su respuesta... bufa... supone que ser familia le da ventaja sobre información -Si- responde secamente.

-¿Qué hace?- Uraraka cuestiona interesada -ella dijo que podía guardar cosas, pero supongo que estas no son para eso ¿verdad?- su observación era aguda con Ojiro apoyando de cerca, Gato en verdad hizo un excelente trabajo.

-Proteger- resume rápidamente sin mirar atrás.

-¿Cómo sabes?- Bakugo exige groseramente, Kirishima falla en tranquilizarlo.

-¿Estas saliendo con ella?- Mineta es el único que pregunta algo fuera de lugar por lo que le da una mirada de desprecio al respecto.

-Somos familia- Shoto dice más fácil de lo que siente, supone que ya lo supero en algo.

-Espera ¿son familia?- Momo aclama sorprendida, muchas de las niñas han asumido otras cosas más interesantes (sobretodo Mina).

Parpadea el bicolor sin prestar mucha atención a sus compañeros -Si-

-Estoy seguro las plataformas informan que la familia de Endevour solo tiene...- Midoriya se sonroja ante la advertencia del segundo chico más fuerte de su clase en no continuar con eso.

Shoto apunta mentalmente informarle a Fuyumi para que haga un barrido al internet para borrar datos relevantes de ellos, aunque quizás ya lo sepa y solo Midoriya tuvo suerte de leer algo antes de ser derribado por el centro de operaciones de su agencia.

Con el silencio hosco cayendo en la clase, es bastante claro cuando algo empieza a moverse en las sombras... Shoji mueve una de sus extremidades con orejas extras -Atentos- advierte.

Otra oleada de monstruos viene a saludarlo.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Perdonen los errores, como siempre escribí en el trabajo XD

Mis padres se han recuperado, hasta ahora no hay síntomas en el resto de nosotros.

Cuidense mucho

Notas:

Hashirama estaba emocional, estar en un bosque removió algunas cosas que ha mantenido seguro de no tocar... aunque carente de ciertas cosas que hacen de su hogar... por un momento se perdió en el deseo de llegar a su aldea.

Aisawa sabe trabajar trampas por su tiempo como Anbu... igualmente reconoce los sellos como algo de ella, debería cuestionar porque esto que sabe le corresponde a su rival es algo manejado por su estudiante... pero prefiere dejarlo por la paz.

Monoma hizo un buen trabajo igualmente de su lado en la clase B, Vlad King ciertamente esta interesado en los métodos de trabajo de la agencia de Endevour... algo que crecio sabiendo que dicha agencia se recupero en tiempo record despues de un ataque directo... o que el héroe salio victorioso en el ultimo atentado.

Hashirama quizás ya comienza a ganarse el titulo de monstruo entre sus compañeros de clase.

Neah20 fuera.


	31. Chapter 31

Misión 23: Verano I

Las salas es un arte del fuinjutsu delicada.

Podían ser tallados... o de papel... uno más frágil que el otro... secretos que Mito amablemente les proporciono sin cruzar la línea de secreto de clan.

Tobirama siempre fue un buen estudiante.

Hashirama lucho un poco no porque no entendiera, sino por su carente atención.

Pero eran una comodidad que pudo continuar haciendo ahora.

Ha creado un enorme árbol que sobresale entre la vegetación natural... frondoso, verde, vivo, que resuma chakra para alguien que pueda notarlo... El Shodaime le gustaría llenar este bosque, hacer lo mismo que el valle donde asentaron Konoha pero se detuvo... solo necesita un ancla para la cadena de fuinjutsu que ya ha desplegado por todo el área... no necesita hacer nada para acrecentar el doloroso sentimiento de nostalgia.

Un suspiro triste al dar un salto para comenzar a escalar... lento... no tiene prisa... pensando que este es el paso final de todo su trabajo que ha hecho hasta ahora (en un desesperado acto para no derrumbarse a llorar su aldea perdida), era una precaución para que no sucediera lo mismo que en la agencia de Enji donde el trabajo de Tobi fue destrozado por pura fuerza bruta.

Una vez planearon colocarlo alrededor de la aldea, pero desistieron al tener muchos votos en contra, porque ciertamente sería muy elaborado y muchos clanes todavía no se sentían seguros con los otros... era triste, seguro hubiera sido más seguro su hogar si lo hubieran permitido.

(Y años después se hubiera evitado las invasiones... pero al ser un arte de clan, muchos, hasta Tsunade, no fue enseñado para heredar el conocimiento de las barreras con ese nivel de complicidad... Mito fue la última y la enseño a Kushina, pero al morir nadie la heredo).

Llegar a la cima, ver todas las copas de los demás arboles menores... Hashirama levanta los brazos para estirarse plácidamente, disfrutar del aire fresco y el silencio... no le intimida la oscuridad, la noche próxima o su falda moviéndose libremente junto con su cabello rebelde... sonríe brillante recargándose unos minutos en el tronco, solo disfrutando la vista.

Pero tristemente no puede gastar su tiempo en ese lugar, Eriase le advirtió que regresara antes de oscurecer asi que con un suspiro saca el último pergamino en su poder... lo pega sin parpadear a la superficie, inyectando su chakra para que se active y se ancle al árbol que lo alimentara naturalmente... con esto... todos los sellos que ha dispersado en el bosque desaparecen de la vista.

-Listo- tararea en voz alta.

Satisfecho de su trabajo, el shodaime se deja caer a las ramas inferiores... ahora con las manos vacías de todo lo que trajo al bosque... hace su camino al campamento esquivando maestramente lo que ha puesto como trampas muy bien escondidas como un extra si llegaran a romper su barrera... no son letales, no porque no lo quisiera, puede ser un hombre con mucha bondad en su ser (uno que no encajaría como shinobi) pero su naturaleza está en matar pero aquí lo condenarían si asesinaba a alguna persona.

Así que nada para matar fue instalado. pero son lo suficientemente complicadas para inmovilizar dolorosamente a los invasores.

Corriendo entre ramas con agilidad y rapidez, el shodaime aterriza en minutos justo en el claro donde la casa de campo está ubicada... con un suspiro contento y emocionado, comienza a hacer su camino a la puerta principal y siguiendo el ruido junto con el aroma a alimentos que le recuerdan su hambre... llega al gran salón iluminado con varias mesas ya ocupadas por todos los niños.

Todos están comiendo en sus propios mundos, ajenos a su entrada a través de la puerta y solo Shoto le envía un gesto de reconocimiento desde su posición en esa mesa abarrotada de adolescentes entusiastas.

-HOLA A TODOS- Grita con toda su energía que ha estado vibrando desde que vio el asombroso bosque a su alcance, sonriendo brillante mira alrededor de todos esos prometedores niños tan llenos de una voluntad de fuego que sinceramente no deja de alentarlo a guiarlos como su superior.

Tenya fue el primero en brincar desde su asiento, tropezando al asfixiarse con lo que estaba comiendo... Parpadeo unos segundos en completa confusión con el resto de los estudiantes simplemente viendo pero sin ganas de decir nada (porque están hambrientos), pero antes de que el presidente de la clase dijera lo que obviamente le quema por decir... el shinobi es abordado por un abrazo aplastante que si no fuera porque no hay malicia, no reacciono hostilmente.

-Eres tú, eres tu ¡Quiero tus próximas practicas!- una de las mujeres con temática de gato la mira con ojos centellantes y una sonrisa tan brillante que no teme responder con una propia ¡le encantan los niños entusiastas! -Soy Pixie-Bob ¡mucho gusto, niña!-

-Encantado señorita- pía aun en ese abrazo.

-Ow me dijo señorita, mejor que cualquiera de estos niños groseros- arrulla la dama apretándola aún más fuerte -Senju ¡Fue impresionante tu actuación! Eres un total prodigio ¡Quiero que te unas a nosotras en tus próximas practicas!- dice al separar para darle un desplante vibrante.

Hashirama estará contento con esa invitación, Mirko seguro lo perdonara por no regresar y Sir esperara su turno para ejercer en la agencia (No piensa en Enji, el niño le advirtió que no es bienvenido porque teme que tenga más obediencia de su gente como Tobirama) -Me encantaría ¡Me gusta el bosque!-

-Claro que si pequeña ¡Y exploraremos tu quirk juntos!- reclama emocionada Pixie mientras es alejada por la mano de otra señorita cuya exasperación es visible en su rostro educado.

-Pixie... solo suéltala... necesita comer- murmura al interponerse entre ellas -Senju, es mejor que te sientes a comer, ya explicamos algunas cosas... puedes preguntar a tus compañeros de clase- dice con una sonrisa amable al mantener a Pixie lejos y darle una bandeja con platos vacíos.

Hashirama afirma brincando al lugar vacío más próximo, Mineta le da una mirada de traición y comienza a lloriquear sobre injusticias y abandono que apenas le presto atención ¡En verdad tenía mucha hambre!

-Senju-san- Tenya al fin logro saltar de su lugar, mirándola con intensidad mientras se ajusta los lentes con toda la actitud irritada a un shodaime con la boca llena que le da ese gesto atrapado -No debiste irte por tu cuenta ¡Fue peligroso!-

Un bufido de algunos alrededor de varias mesas que incluían "Perra" "Tonto" "¿es en serio?" y "traición" se levantaron por encima del momentáneo silencio, las risas comenzaron a brotar y el presidente parecía mortificado y aún más enojado.

-No es motivo de burla ¡Es serio!- corto el de lentes con fiereza por las críticas que estaba recibiendo de sus compañeros de clase por lo que creen que es un regaño invalido en contra de alguien que ha demostrado constantemente que es más que capaz de superar un simple bosque por mérito propio -Puedes tener más experiencia, pero solo somos aspirantes a héroes ¡No necesitas arriesgarte de esa manera!- espeta furioso.

Hashirama parpadea con dureza ante la preocupación del jovencito, sonríe con cariño porque era muy amable de su parte ¡Otra evidencia que aquí no era condenado tener un corazón blando! Pero era innecesario -No prometo nada de eso, Tenya-kun ¡No quiero ser un obstáculo!- contradice con una enorme sonrisa.

-No seas arrogante, Perra- Bakugo grita señalándola groseramente desde su lugar.

-Mira quién es el arrogante- Shoto arremete con el ceño fruncido al explosivo.

-¿Qué quieres mitad-mitad?- Salta el agresivo adolescente siendo sentado por Pixie-Bob que le da una mirada de advertencia a todos los que esperaban una pelea (que era solo Mineta, Kaminari y Kirishima).

-Es suficiente- Mandalay se detiene en medio del comedor dando miradas más agudas, suspirando ahora se dirige al de lentes aun de pie -Eraserhead la dejo ser, chico, por lo que es innecesario un sermón ¿quieres?- advierte con amabilidad al presidente de la clase que se marchita arrastrando sus pies a donde era su asiento.

Hashirama pudo regresar a su comida cómodamente... aunque aún mantenía un ojo en dirección a su hermanito que está encerrado en un concurso de miradas con el impredecible rubio explosivo sintiendo en su pecho mucho cariño al darse cuenta que fue defendido ¡Ya ha avanzado en su relación fraternal! Tobirama estará encantado cuando se lo cuente (¿Dónde dejo su móvil?).

Uraraka se sienta a su lado apartando a Mineta con poca gracia, la mira especulativa pero espera lo que sea venga a decirle muestra come un pedazo de carne -Oye Hashirama, escuche por Shoto que son familia ¿es cierto?- pregunta más emocionada atrayendo la mirada del resto de interesados.

El shodaime casi se ahoga con su comida, mira con ojos llorosos a Shoto que se niega a responder a su llamado silencioso y muy dramático trayendo oleadas de confusión de todos los que escuchan (incluyendo a las pussycats presentes aun intercambiando platos vacíos por más comida).

-No tienes que confirmar si no quieres- Momo dice consoladora desde su lugar, Mina afirma dándole un codazo a Kirishima que casi decía algo insensible como "¿Y su familia?" porque obviamente todos los que no entrenaron con la numero uno de la clase desconoce su estado como huérfana.

-No, está bien- Hashirama niega con ligeras lágrimas pintadas, dando una sonrisa acuosa que puso a más de uno incomodo porque este no era su típica depresión divertida -Y si ¡Somos hermanos!- canturrea optimista.

-¿Te adoptaron?-

Momo golpea su frente porque al parecer su intento de cuidar sentimientos era infructuoso con la chica sapo lanzando eso a quemarropa.

-ASUI- protesta escandalizada Mina como si no hubiera pasado a susurros al resto de los ignorantes niños que Senju era huérfana y que fue adoptada por un héroe del que todavía no saben su nombre completo más que solo "Sir".

-¿Qué? Es normal preguntar, según ya tenía un tutor legal-

Midoriya tenía un brillo febril en sus ojos, seguro haciendo teorías y sobretodo deseos de actualizar datos para cualquiera de sus héroes profesionales... Hashirama anota mentalmente el revisar de nuevo sus libros de apuntes solo para prevenir cualquier dato innecesario tan débilmente protegido.

-No, no la adoptaron formalmente... es innecesario... somos familia con o sin burocracia de por medio- fue Todoroki el que responde secamente sin levantar su mirada del plato solitario como si fuera el más entretenido que toda una sala con ojos abiertos mirándole.

-SHOTO- llora emocionado el shodaime, si no fuera porque los abrazos serian rechazados hubiera saltado de su lugar para abordar a su hermanito... el que honro a Itama con su nombre heroico.

Para Hashirama este sería un buen verano.

XXXXX

Hashirama se hundía en el agua cálida con un suspiro.

Con la mentalidad que todas estas niñas eran sus hijas, cualquier incomodidad murió en instantes... mucho más fácil ahora con el tiempo de compartir espacio en los vestidores en la academia... así que solo tarareo pensando en las cosas divertidas que les tienen preparado para el siguiente día, le dieron una introducción... lo que esperan de ellos ¡tendrán que hacer su propia comida! ¿Lo dejaran cazar?

Eriase se niega a darle cualquier otra pista sobre lo que tienen programado para el resto de los días en el campamento, solo lo que le dijo antes de ir a armar trampas... era tan malo, al menos guardara con cariño que dejo que lo abrazara ¡nunca lo olvidara!

La vida era tan satisfactoria.

(Sin sangre, sin muerte y sin estar constantemente en alerta).

-Hashirama ¡Debes lavar tu cabello!- Momo interrumpe sus pensamientos con una voz de regaño desde el lugar donde está sentada enjabonando su cabello con cuidado -Asui ya tomo su turno, te toca- advierte levantando la barbilla con preocupación.

Los niños eran tan buenos en preocuparse, Hashirama le sonríe alegremente -Maa lo lave ayer- miente, porque sinceramente no recuerda cuando lo limpio.

-Vamos Hashirama ¡es importante el cuidado del cabello! sobre todo con tu largo- continua la vicepresidenta con ojos juiciosos.

-Lo sé- murmura con medio rostro en el agua, un puchero apenas visible a las niñas que se burlan de su miseria... no era la primera vida con el cabello tan largo, aprendió a lavarlo y mantenerlo pero antes era lacio... ahora era un montón espinoso que le gustaba enredarse haciendo una lucha constante ¡era tan injusto! (Y no se lo cortara, porque era su gusto (era como Madara)).

-Nunca entendí cómo pudiste luchar con ese largo- Uraraka murmura desde el borde donde está sentada con una sonrisa divertida.

-Es verdad, verte en las clases heroicas y luego en el festival deportivo sin tropezar ¡Se veía complicado!- canta Mina al otro lado de las aguas termales con una toalla en la cabeza y medio sumergida.

-Es fácil, cuestión de practica- admite con una sonrisa el antes shinobi al enderezarse un poco, disfrutando del cálido ambiente y del tiempo de ocio.

-Pero debe ser muy complicado al principio ¿verdad?- Jiro cuestiona dando un aspecto envidioso a las que tienen el cabello largo... que en ese caso era Momo, Asui y Hashirama.

Afirma el Senju en completa seriedad, cuando eligió dejárselo crecer fue complicado mantenerlo fuera del camino durante misiones, tuvo que entrenar al respecto hasta que lo manejo como una segunda naturaleza, igualmente limpiarlo era difícil sobretodo con sangre o barro aferrándose tercamente... Tobirama no entendía su capricho... pero se acostumbró y aprendió mucho sobre su mantenimiento a lo largo de su vida.

-Vamos Hashirama, ve a lavarte el cabello... Momo no dejara el tema- Asui empuja al antes shinobi con diversión en sus peculiares ojos.

El Senju hace un puchero pero se levanta del agua para obedecer.

-Escondes muy bien el tamaño de tus pechos ¿No Hashirama?- Mina repentinamente dice.

Casi tropieza sin gracia en el exterior ante el comentario descarado, escandalizado el Senju mira a la de piel rosa con un sonrojo al cubrirse tontamente de sus ojos.

Una risa alegre de Uraraka junto con el resto por su tardía vergüenza -Uno pensaría que estaba a la medida de Jiro- admite la chica infinito en voz alta.

-Y eso no es malo ¿verdad?- la usuaria del sonido cuestiona con advertencia.

-No, por supuesto que no, es solo que todos pensamos que eran pequeños- Ochako tararea -Con tantas vendas, seguro sabes acomodarlos-

-Están casi del tamaño de Momo- Mina grita en voz alta afligiendo aún más al shinobi -deberías usar ropa interior normal, te podríamos acompañar a comprar algo más digno si lo preguntas Hashirama-

Hashirama solo pone su rostro en sus palmas con mortificación, como decirles que es incómodo verse en ese tipo de cosas que ve en las tiendas... apenas resistió el comprar ropa interior que fuera tan similar al de los varones... literalmente toma lo primero que ve a la vista cuando le toca ese tipo de momentos de compras, era el recuerdo que está en el género equivocado.

Un bufido de la vicepresidente al ponerse de pie cortando las burlas del resto de las niñas sin mucho éxito, parándose al lado del shinobi avergonzado -es mejor que empieces a lavar tu cabello, Hashirama- alienta al empujarla al lugar del que se levantó -vamos, para que pases otro tiempo en el agua antes de marcharnos-

El Senju suspira un poco contento, dándole un saludo a la niña mediadora para ir a obedecer y sentarse en la parte donde pasara los siguientes 10 minutos lavándose hasta que quede brillante su rebelde mata de cabello... con cuidado comienza a rebuscar y sacar armas que tiene escondidas en áreas estratégicas (sobre todo ahora que sabe hay personas que le gustan palmearla en la cabeza, tuvo que cambiar todo en consecuencia).

-Debes estar bromeando ¡Todo eso traes!- Mina interrumpe a Hashirama con una exclamación incrédula, parpadeando voltea a mirar que de hecho las niñas están un tanto sorprendidas mirando entre la pila de armas y luego a su persona.

Con la mano aun en su cabello, el Senju se encoge de hombros -solo es lo básico- admite con una sonrisa brillante... tres fundas de shuriken cargados... sets completos de senbou que le gusta mantener cerca de sus oídos... solo un kunai y mucho hilo que tenía enrojado imperceptiblemente alrededor del largo solo por si acaso.

-¿Básico?- se burla Jiro al recargarse en el borde del agua termal.

-Nos enseñó como guardar ¿dudabas que no usaba los consejos?- Asui murmura divertida aunque inexpresiva.

-Bueno, pero sinceramente no esperaba que trajera todo eso en el- la del sonido espeta un tanto cansada.

-Parece complicado- Acepta Momo desaprobadora, aunque aprendieron lo básico no traen todo eso todo el tiempo.

-Que divertido- Uraraka aplaude como si fuera un espectáculo.

Hashirama sonríe continuando con su labor de lavado, estaba en eso cuando un pilar de hielo se levanta del otro lado de la pared provocando un grito de sorpresa y atrayendo la mirada del resto de las niñas... pero el shodaime no necesita preocuparse, Shoto solo está siendo protector y eso le anima su estado de ánimo ¡Porque esto es solo otra prueba que ya acepto su parentesco! Necesita terminar rápido ¡quiere abrazar a su hermano!

(Mineta tuvo que ser sacado al final del baño grupal, nadie culpo a Shoto por ser exagerado menos cuando una "hermana" está al otro lado de la pared que quiere espiar el pervertido.)

XXXXX

Midoriya no podía dormir a pesar del cansado día, solo miraba el techo escuchando las respiraciones del resto de los niños con los que comparte el salón.

Hay tanto que pensar en su mente con lo que All Might le advirtió que comenzaría a moverse y aunque no directamente a atacarlos... ira en contra de una agencia bien posicionada como lo es la de Endevour... también Izuku siente la responsabilidad sobre sus hombros además del horror de pensar que quizás no es suficiente.

Quedo claro de una manera dolorosa que es Senju-san la que está más capacitada para enfrentar a alguien como el All For One... no solo los supera en algo tan mundano como las clases heroicas... o quizás especial como el festival deportivo... sino que ha destacado sin daños a dos atentados con villanos peligrosos saliendo victoriosa (apuñalando a su némesis).

Al ponerse de pie porque siente la necesidad de tomar aire, Midoriya se siente deprimido.

Se encuentra en conflicto... por una parte la esperanza de que su héroe tenga tanta fe en elegirlo... luego las inseguridades al compararse con alguien tan brillante y capaz como Senju... tambalearse entre esas emociones le hacen imposible conciliar largas horas de sueño.

-Es un tanto tarde para vagar ¿no?- la voz suave de alguien a sus espaldas lo hace brincar y gritar, una risa divertida viene en respuesta a su reacción -Mah debes afilar tu sentido del espacio, Midoriya-kun- canturrea.

-Senju-san- dice con la mano en el pecho al girarse donde la chica...en una pijama enorme en negro con estrellas le saluda casualmente... su cabello está sujeto en un peinado bajo y le sonríe indulgente.

-Hashirama está bien, chico- le corrige.

-Lo siento, no podía dormir- tropieza en su excusa que no es mentira removiéndose incomodo en el pasillo -¿También es tarde para ti?- replica para romper el silencio.

-Mah, estaba paseando ¡Estoy tan emocionado por lo que nos tienen mañana!- le responde con una sonrisa brillante Hashirama parados en medio del corredor.

-Sí, supongo- murmura incierto, Midoriya se remueve torpemente sabiendo que había tanto que quería preguntar pero ahora con la oportunidad... su garganta estaba cerrada y su mente no daba el tipo de palabras para decirle.

-Sabes, Midoriya-kun... no me gusta que escriban especulaciones sobre mi o las personas cercanas- Hashirama es el que empieza con un aire reservado atrayendo la mirada sorprendida de Izuku -No lamento romper tus libretas, lamento no avisarte... simplemente lo olvidaba- añade honesto.

Con sus ojos casi fuera de sus cuencas, el heredero de All Might abre y cierra la boca constantemente aceptando que aunque era uno de los temas que quería abordar sin sonar acusador, porque ya sospechaba de ella... lo tomo desprevenido -No, yo...- entonces se detiene y suspira, enderezándose mira con severidad a su compañera -¿Por qué no quieres que haga observaciones?-

Senju parpadea inclinando la cabeza como un cachorro curioso, como si la molestia del pecoso solo fuera eso... nada peligroso -¿Porque no me gusta?- le ofrece con un tono incierto -No te lo tomes a mal, Midoriya-kun, pero tus libretas pueden ser tomadas por cualquiera y eso usado en contra de todos los que están ahí- añade como si fuera un pensamiento normal.

Izuku se inquieta -Yo no creo...-

-No es que creas, Midoriya-kun, pero ciertamente en tu posición debes entender que hay personas buscando debilidades...- le dice como si entendiera cuál es su deber heredado y eso hace palidecer al pecoso -Tienes una mente muy aguda, un buen ojo y no es malo, pero no me siento nada cómodo con que lo escribas sin las debidas medidas de seguridad-

¿Qué nivel de paranoia tenía su compañera de equipo? Por un momento miro la seriedad en el rostro de esa compañera de clases pensando en lo peor... no era igual a lo que ha demostrado en las pocas ocasiones en que abandona su actitud descuidada, es diferente... es de un adulto a un niño -¿Por qué ocultas tus quirk?- murmura.

Una sonrisa divertida, Hashirama le vuelve a dar ese aspecto de experiencia que le pone los cabellos de punta -¿Por qué no? Los que necesitan saberlo, saben lo necesario, no necesito explicarme al resto de las personas que apenas conozco, Midoriya-kun... lo siento por eso-

Es como una bofetada, Senju ciertamente es amigable con todos pero ahí... en medio de ese corredor bajo las sombras de la noche... ha marcado una línea entre él y ella... es un poco abrumador ser consciente que quizás nunca podrá conocerla por completo -Quizás necesite intentarlo ¿no? Los héroes son personas entrometidas por naturaleza- murmura con valentía.

Una carcajada alegre, su compañera de clases niega con genuina diversión -Entonces no hagas apuntes sobre tus descubrimientos, seria molesto tener que arruinar otra de tus libretas, Midoriya-kun- le dice sin resistencia y bastante descaro.

Parpadea confundido por la amenaza.

-Por cierto ¿No querías ver mi pergamino?-

Izuku se ilumina al cambio brusco de tema opacando en mucho esa atmosfera extraña que se había cargado entre ellos, tal vez fue exagerado pensar que hay una línea ¿verdad?

Hashirama le pregunta cómo le fue en el bosque ya que Shoto se niega a hablarle... Midoriya le explica su aventura con todo el detalle que pudo, se dio cuenta que es buena caminando en la penumbra y muy consciente del entorno, tuvo que ser ayudado varias veces a no tropezar.

Cuando estuvo esperando fuera de la habitación de las niñas, Izuku tomo la decisión de abordar otro de los temas que lo están molestando... así que cuando Hashirama salió cargando el pesado objeto enrollado, llevándolos a una de las salas comunes cercanas, está dispuesto a tratar de hablarlo.

-Momo aun duda que tenga cosas aquí a pesar de que le mostré que funcionaba- Senju decía con un susurro patético al encender las luces que de alguna manera sabía dónde.

Parpadeando ante la luz, Midoriya sigue a su compañera a la pequeña sala donde coloca el impresionante pergamino en medio... todavía lo ve con fascinación cuando le muestran su funcionamiento, solo poner su mano... quizás verter algo de sí mismo... ¿su quirk? ¿A qué clase de leyes está sujeto? ¿Qué necesita para replicarlo? por un momento olvida su plan sobre temas más serios a favor de divagar sobre los amplios usos que esto tendría.

-Es imposible que otra persona pueda usarlo además de duplicarlo, solo somos dos los únicos capaces de hacer esto, Midoriya-kun-

Izuku se dio cuenta que hablo todo en voz alta de nuevo sonrojándose y soltando el papel que hasta hace poco... era solo eso... pero de ahí saco algunas pertenencias imposibles de sostener-Oh, bueno es bastante triste-

-Quizás- tararea al enrollar el pergamino rápidamente.

-¿Quién es la otra persona?- pregunta Izuku expectante.

Arqueándole la ceja, la niña parece sumamente divertida -No creo que sea lo que quieras preguntar ¿verdad?- esquiva su pregunta con otra.

-Yo... -

-Has estado enviándome miradas, Midoriya-kun, dime lo que deseas preguntar... si puedo... contestare- finaliza al empujar su pergamino fuera del camino y solo mirarlo directamente.

Izuku se sonroja por recordar las veces que ha sido atrapado mirando, pero su rostro se afloja a algo más serio mirando a su compañera con la intención de aclarar tantas dudas que tiene... si en verdad sabe tanto como insinúa de la situación y de ser necesario, advertirle del peligro que seguro está más allá de lo que ha tratado hasta ahora... aunque sabe lo apuñalo, fue algo por la espalda que probablemente no tendrá la misma suerte, quizás decirle que se aparte.

Pero alguien se aclara escandalosamente la garganta haciéndolo chillar.

-Es mejor que terminen lo que sea estén haciendo aquí- la voz cansada de su profesor hace eco en la silenciosa habitación, quizás es el eco pero suena enojado.

-Moh Eriase no seas aburrido ¡Apenas me iba a preguntar algo!-

Apartándose de la puerta donde estaba parado, el profesor mira con dureza avergonzando aún más al pecoso atrapado fuera -Y para eso tendrán tiempo, ahora levántense y vayan a la cama, sabrá kami que estamos todos cansados para tratar con adolescentes fugándose-

-Pero Eriase-

-Nada de Eriase, hay horarios por lo que debes ir a la cama Senju o estoy avisándole a...- se muerde el labio.

Hashirama le da una sonrisa cómplice que hace a su profesor girarse con hosquedad ¿Qué hay entre ellos? ¿Quién es la persona a la que iban a avisarle? ¿Quién es su tutor?

-Deja de murmurar, Midoriya, ve a la cama-

Izuku se vuelve a sonrojar y obedece.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Y seguimos con el inicio del campamento de verano.

Las musas han estado cortas, espero que se recuperen.

Notas:

Mineta debe empezar a comportarse ahora que Shoto ha encontrado su instinto fraternal con Hashirama, seguro aun la odia... pero Tobirama le inculco la responsabilidad como clan... algo que tardo en asentarse en su caótica relación hasta ahora.

Y adolescentes que se fijan en muchas cosas menos importantes... como las verdaderas medidas de Hashirama (algo que fue un dolor en el momento en que crecieron y supo manejarlas de nuevo por recuerdo a su querida esposa Mito).

Hay cosas que Hashirama compartirá, otras que no, por lo que no será extraño que en ocasiones sea abierto y en otras desvié el tema a otras cosas.

Midoriya cree que fue suerte que Hashirama apuñalara al all for one, esta sinceramente preocupado de que su compañera de clases subestime el poder nefasto del nemesis de all might.

Neah20 fuera.


	32. Chapter 32

Misión 24: Verano II

Aisawa levanto demasiado temprano para ser justo.

Girándose para mirar el reloj en esa oscura habitación, el docente hace una mueca desdeñosa... sus horarios estaban arruinados con las patrullas anbu, no debería sorprenderse... toma asiento para estirarse con placidez... reflexiona que era mejor de esta manera, igualmente tenía pensado empezar temprano la agenda que tiene preparada para la clase.

Descartando la alarma que sonaría en 20 minutos, se pone de pie dispuesto a iniciar.

Alistarse no lleva mucho tiempo, solo cambiar la pijama, lavar su cara, agitar su cabello fuera de su peinado bajo y acomodar la bufanda de captura en su lugar... arrastrar los pies fuera de la habitación sin encender ninguna luz es fácil para quien está acostumbrado a aventurarse en la penumbra.

La habitación donde están todos los chicos es un desastre de cuerpos desordenados, obviamente todos están cansados de su aventura del día anterior.

Al otro lado detecta a un despierto Shoto sentado en su futon regresándole la mirada impasible... le arquea la ceja en silenciosa cuestión, pero el adolescente se encoge de hombros ajeno... Aisawa suspira en negativa, asume que no debería sorprenderle que el hermano de _ella_ este tan acostumbrado a horarios infames, no puede quejarse, era uno de los que tenían mejor rendimiento y se notaba al estar en guardia tan temprano en la mañana.

Mirando alrededor del resto de los niños dormidos, solo niega para sí mismo al ser tan ajenos a cualquier cambio en la habitación y su lado anbu lo desaprueba.

-Vete a preparar, en unos segundos tus compañeros se unirán a ti- dice en voz alta al bicolor adolescente, bufa porque de nuevo nadie se mueve al sonido del ruido... Todoroki se desplaza con cuidado fuera del futon con mochila en mano y pasos silenciosos que demuestran de nuevo lo entrenado que esta... sale sin mirar atrás... el docente se truena el cuello para comenzar a aplaudir con fuerza provocando una oleada de gritos de sorpresa que se extiende por todo el lugar.

Después de peleas murmuradas, lanzar a Mineta fuera de su colcha y cayendo encima de Kaminari... todos los adolescentes están en movimiento fuera de la habitación disculpándose avergonzados bajo la mirada austera de Aisawa... con un resoplido, camina unos pasos dispuesto a hacer lo mismo en otro lado pero se topa en medio del corredor a Mandalay.

Vestida por completo en la temática, la líder del escuadrón le sonríe indulgente... sus horarios también empezaban tan temprano en la mañana como para ser una molestia como anfitriones -Las niñas ya están despiertas- informa la heroína con los brazos cruzados.

Shota inclina la cabeza sin demostrar su sorpresa, solo parpadea con pereza expectante.

-Tu hija prodigio las ha levantado- explica de nuevo la pussycat con una pequeña sonrisa divertida.

Shota resopla por la oportunidad de asustar niños quitada de sus manos, al menos un pendiente menos y no deberá olvidar el agradecerle más tarde - Bien-

-Suerte, el resto de las pussycat se unirán a ti después de tu introducción- dice Mandalay al caminar rumbo a la oficina.

Con un suspiro satisfecho de que todos sus alumnos ya estén preparándose, Aisawa ahora se mueve rumbo a la cocineta que queda de paso... hacer algo de café era necesario para su sistema y tendrá al menos unos 10 a 15 minutos para disfrutarlo, si los chicos se tardan más de eso, entonces los volverá a perseguir.

La cocina es todo lo básico, los chicos tendrán que hacer las comidas fuera al carecer de estufa o microondas... pero hay una cafetera inocente en el mueble debajo de la alacena superior, adivinando que todo lo necesario está ahí, se arrastra con una botella de agua para comenzar su elixir negro.

Shota está felizmente con su taza cuando ve la primera cabeza asomándose por la puerta abierta que da al corredor -¿Tus compañeros?- prefiere preguntar.

Shoto se encoge de hombros al ingresar al pequeño cuarto, mirando curioso el lugar para caer donde su maestro esta recargado con una taza caliente entre manos -¿Quiere que los busque?- cuestiona.

-Démosle cinco minutos más- aprueba Aisawa con un suspiro sintiendo la calidez entrando en su estómago, suspirando contento por la cafeína empezando a circular por su sistema -¿quieres una taza?-

-No, prefiero algo de té-

-Tienes tiempo para hacerte uno- el docente informa al señalar la alacena donde están las tazas y los paquetes cerrados de té sin más explicaciones entre ellos -Escuche que son hermanos- empieza casualmente.

Shoto se detiene a mirarlo, con ese peso en sus ojos que es familiar por años de trabajar bajo_ su_ estricto control.

Aisawa en verdad necesita dejar de compararlos, cierra sus ojos disfrutando de un largo trago antes de volver a abrirlos y mirar al expectante estudiante -Solo quiero confirmarlo- cede como ofrenda mirando su café para ser bebido otra vez.

-Usted sospecha de nuestra familia- Shoto dice sin miramientos, agitando su té y fijamente atento al docente que cuestiona sin una pizca de resentimiento.

-Hay mucho de ella en ti- el profesor acepta con cierta amargura, puede que sea su jefe ahora que se ha integrado de nuevo pero siempre guardara rencor por _ese _incidente que lo obligo a retirarse antes.

Shoto parece en verdad alegre de su comentario, como si fuera algo divertido tal observación del hosco profesor -Eso no es malo-

Aisawa no responde a favor de tomar otro trago, considera que debe hacerse otro antes de que los chicos aborden y rompan este momentáneo descanso.

-Ella estará bien, no es como si fuera menos peligrosa que mi hermana- Todoroki redacta con un encogimiento de hombros ajeno, ahora bebiendo periódicamente su taza de té.

El profesor frunce el ceño en disgusto, puede haber notado grados de paranoia en Hashirama y un control aterrador en trampas o el arte de sellado que son alarmantes pero se asegurara que no llegue a ese camino de alguna manera astuta, quizás hablar con el tutor legal.

-ERIASE... SHOTO- el grito estridente de alguien más interrumpe el silencio con rudeza.

-La paz se rompe- el docente suspira sufrido con su segunda taza entre manos.

Su estudiante bicolor igualmente esta resignado, pero ninguno de los dos está por abandonar sus bebidas ni responder el llamado... solo se queda en silencio sabiendo que la molestia vendrá por su propia voluntad.

Aisawa resopla cuando al fin... con su cabello como siempre en un lio puntiagudo... en su uniforme deportivo, Hashirama se asoma con una sonrisa salvaje en su rostro, tan fresca y despierta que ciertamente es ilegal tener toda esa energía tan temprano en la mañana -Moh son malos ¡Porque no me invitaron!- salta al interior mirándolos expectantes.

-Queremos silencio, Hashirama, estamos bien sin ti- Todoroki responde con bastante seriedad bebiendo lentamente su taza sin prestar atención a la depresiva niña -Y sin beber café- advierte con demasiada gravedad.

Aisawa no hace nada para levantar el ánimo del marchitado estudiante ni investigar si los Todoroki ya sufrieron bajo el horror de una Senju con cafeína, solo se aleja dejando la taza en el fregadero con un bostezo nada oculto -Adelántense a la entrada- es su única orden al poner sus manos en los bolsillos para perseguir a sus estudiantes.

Se topa a algunos a los que les da la misma instrucción de esperar afuera, todos tienen un aspecto desgarbado y adormilados... obviamente los niños de ahora no se levantan tan temprano en la mañana... Aisawa resopla al llegar al vestidor masculino, gira los ojos al entrar y mirar que en efecto hay dos chicos dormitando en las bancas.

Una sonrisa maliciosa se oculta detrás de la bufanda de captura.

XXXXX

Caminando en una hilera muy apretada, la cansada clase B recorre a través del bosque con pláticas amortiguadas entre los adolescentes sobre cualquier cosa que esperan de este entrenamiento en conjunto... Vlad King apenas les presta atención, enfocado en revisar alrededor con ojos agudos y recordar las palabras de Eraserhead.

Pero no puede ver nada que indique seguridad extra.

Suspira con molestia.

Tampoco quiere arriesgarse a comprobarlo, por ahora solo obedecerá las instrucciones y mantendrá a los chicos lejos de la maleza o los arboles... uno no debe subestimar al niño que hizo el trabajo extra... la chica ha demostrado ser un prodigio en varias habilidades, bastante aterradora y capaz de lidiar con villanos sin un rasguño.

Mirando alrededor se pregunta ¿Dónde creció una chica así? Por lo que sabe fue una huérfana... no cualquier huérfana... una que vivió al menos unos pocos años sola en las calles antes de ser acogida por su actual tutor.

Vlad King solo cuestiona la cordura de Eraserhead al permitir que Senju se tome tantas libertades, supone que tiene mucho que ver con el tipo de trabajo que trata un héroe subterráneo (eso quiere creer)... pero igualmente lo cuestionara en privado, un adolescente no debería tener este tipo de compromisos.

-¿Pasa algo, sensei?- Monoma pregunta a su espalda silenciando a toda la clase.

-Nada- miente con facilidad el héroe al mirarlos por encima de su hombro -Solo no rompan la fila- advierte severamente al ver que alguien está a punto de dar un paso fuera, acobardado se vuelven a alinear provocándole un bufido para volver a mirar el camino.

-Note que no podemos caminar fuera de la línea ¿Por qué?- insiste Monoma con un tono sospechoso mirando alrededor con ojos entrecerrados.

-Seguridad, niño... hay medidas impuestas en todo el bosque- admite con una sonrisa de dientes a su especulativo hijo más problemático que acepta de buena gana la respuesta.

Monoma Neito tuvo un cambio... para el profesor fue algo obvio al principio, era más observador y con buenos reflejos en las clases prácticas... pasaba más tiempo entrenando con al menos otros dos niños de la clase A sin importar su rivalidad, aunque si le preguntaban directamente era bastante desagradable al respecto.

Shiozaki Ibara no fue tan profundo, aunque con más liderazgo no era tan destacable en otras características... tuvo mucho que ver que los hayan separado durante las practicas, Monoma escribió en su reporte que estuvo bajo la tutela de un agente llamado "Gato" en un departamento autónomo dentro de la agencia mientras la chica se mantuvo con los héroes.

Se preocupó por ambos cuando fue ese ataque tan escuchado, pero la agencia de Endevour se hizo cargo de darles apoyo emocional en el caso que sufrieran alguna secuela por el estrés... por el primer impacto de una zona de batalla... Un poco de ese brillo entusiasta se atenuó, desarrollaron una columna vertebral y aunque en diferentes niveles... estos dos ya resaltan de la clase B de una forma distinta.

Merece algunos consejos de Endevour pero con el acecho que está sufriendo, no ha habido tiempo de cuestionar sus métodos de enseñanza.

Como un héroe de una larga carrera, era la primera vez que Vlad se tomaba el tiempo para en verdad analizar a la agencia del numero dos... no solo por el tipo de formación que les aplico a sus hijos... ni porque es objetivo de los villanos... sino por la facilidad de levantarse a pesar de literalmente perder un edificio completo ¿Qué tipo de protocolos tienen? ¿Quién es su consejero de seguridad? ¿Puede darle un nombre?

Vlad King suspira agotado, al menos están por llegar al punto de encuentro... ya puede escuchar gritos aun a la distancia y sus estudiantes comenzaron a silenciarse uno a uno... al atravesar un último sendero, el profesor ordena detenerse con una sonrisa divertida... el caos que ha hecho Eraserhead con sus chicos es bastante intimidante para los recién llegados que susurran entre ellos escandalizados.

Esto no era como otros veranos años atrás, al igual que el examen... el director ha decidido cambiar el propósito del campamento, tocar otro tipo de entrenamiento y llevarlos al extremo para que estén mejor preparados... ciertamente Vlad King respeta esta decisión, pudieron haber evitado que sus estudiantes estuvieran en medio de un enfrentamiento de villanos en la USJ... pero eso no significa que el futuro tengan la misma suerte.

No es tan optimista.

-Yoh Eraserhead- saluda al otro maestro que se acerca -Estamos aquí ¿Dónde llevo a mis hijos?-

Un gesto cansado, entre todo el cabello y la bufanda el héroe subterráneo da una mirada a sus estudiantes para inclinar su cabeza -Se ha dividido el campamento... los pussycats te apoyaran en asignarlos- dice con una postura encorvada.

Un bufido a la presentación justo en el momento de los susodichos héroes temáticos, Vlad King ignoro la mirada preocupada de su representante de clase... se puso las manos en la cadera y con ayuda de Mandalay, comenzó a guiar a los chicos a áreas del campamento para ser expuestos a un estricto control de quirk o fuerza.

Al final, se quedó solo mirando el sufrimiento de ambas clases.

-Uno pensaría que no obligaríamos a los niños tan pronto en sus carreras ¿no?- empieza al caminar donde el propio Eraserhead tenía una buena vista de todo el terreno, siempre atento a cada uno de los niños para que no se excedieran o se desmayaran.

-El panorama futuro no se ve muy amigable, Vlad- admite el héroe borrador.

Un bufido -Ya todos saben, ciertamente es la calma antes de la tormenta- murmura de mala gana el controlador de sangre recorriendo la zona sin encontrar alguien -Te falta uno de tus hijos ¿Dónde está?-

-Recorriendo el perímetro- responde ocultando medio rostro en su bufanda su colega.

-¿Eso no nos corresponde?- cuestiona con un arquear de ceja ante la chica que acaba de vomitar, se cruza de brazos nada preocupado... una de las pussycats ya está abordando el problema.

-Seguía molestando al respecto, Senju es una espina en el costado cuando se lo propone- admite el despeinado héroe con una postura encorvada y sus manos en los bolsillos.

-¿No se está perdiendo el entrenamiento?-

-Ella ha demostrado tener un control absoluto en su quirk, puede perderse unos minutos-

-Puede ser un prodigio, pero ¿no estas siendo injusto?-

Un bufido, el silencioso profesor no lo mira al encogerse de hombros -No lo creo- responde secamente.

-Tenemos suficiente seguridad como para ser necesario lo que sea puso en ese bosque ¿no?-

-Quizás eso parezca, pero, es mejor tener otro capa de seguridad que no esté planeada...- explica con un tono paranoico en sus ojos cansados -Tengo al hijo de Endevour entre mis alumnos, Vlad, necesito cualquier apoyo extra que se me ofrezca aunque venga de una niña-

El sensei de la clase B no puede refutar esto, tener al descendiente de un objetivo para los villanos debe tratarse con absoluto cuidado -Es mucha confianza en su trabajo, supongo que ya lo revisaste-

Afirmando sin agregar nada vocal, el héroe subterráneo no admite su propia experiencia en el campo de las trampas a su colega.

Tarareando para sí mismo, el héroe de la sangre sabe que la discusión ha terminado de ese lado... pasan unos momentos simplemente mirando a sus diferentes estudiantes en pruebas de resistencia de quirk... los que tienen quirk de mutación o fuerza han sido apartados a otro claro.

-ERIASE- una voz canta detrás de sus espaldas.

Vlad King se gira para mirar a la famosa niña en la cima de un árbol dando un aspecto alrededor como un veterano de guerra que revisa la zona antes de caer de nuevo a los docentes con un saludo descarado... saltando a esa altura (y obligándose a no moverse para atraparla), Senju aterriza como un gato en sus pies.

Eraserhead ni siquiera se movió para recibirla.

-La zona esta despejada ¡Me alegra que la hayan pasado!- canturrea la adolescente con una soleada sonrisa.

Un bufido de parte del docente de la clase B recordando la caminata muy apretada -Fueron instrucciones muy específicas-

-Por supuesto ¡Cualquier error es peligroso!- Senju dice al mirarlo con ojos encendidos.

Arqueando una ceja, Vlad King no evita lanzarle una mirada escandalizada al otro profesor... pero es ignorado... negando de nuevo mira inquisitivo a la mocosa -¿Qué tan peligroso?-

Un parpadeo inocente, otro gesto alegre y tiene el descaro de encogerse de hombros -nada especial...- explica vagamente con otro resoplido desdeñoso -Eres el otro profesor de clase ¿Verdad?-

-Evitaste mi pregunta- le recuerda el héroe de la sangre con el ceño fruncido.

-Es Vlad King- Eraserhead interrumpe el duelo de miradas, girándose para darle un aspecto casual a ambos -ahora, no te quedes ahí parada... intégrate a Tiger, piensa que serias más útil en su zona-

-¿Qué clases de trampas puso?- oscuramente cuestiona al otro docente mirando la manera alegre en que la adolescente pasa saludando alrededor de la zona sin ningún miedo de quedar atrapada en las pruebas de resistencia hasta perderse entre los árboles.

Una mirada cansada del siempre fatigado hombre -No creo que lleguen a activarse, hay una barrera antes de todo eso... nadie puede superarlo- murmura confiado.

-Ese no es un consuelo-

XXXXX

-Sin matar la cena, Senju- Eraserhead al costado del grupo cansado de adolescentes interrumpe el cruel silencio que se instaló unos segundos.

-Moh es aburrido eso ¡Pensé que tendríamos que proveernos nosotros mismos!- Senju suena sinceramente frustrada mirando las mesas llenas de diversas herramientas e ingredientes como si fuera algo para débiles... que Todoroki afirme en apoyo es desconcertante -Cazar y despellejar es importante para desarrollar una buena voluntad- levanta su puño con fuego en sus ojos.

Un suspiro sufrido del héroe borrador mirando inquisitivo a los pussycats divertidos o escandalizados por el consejo de matar animales en el bosque para la cena... el resto de sus alumnos no estaban reaccionando mejor a la idea dada con descarada naturalidad (aun Bakugo se ve bastante verde) -No es nada tan rustico, proveeremos los ingredientes, así que silencio- regaña.

Marchitándose con brusquedad, Senju retrocede con un gesto abatido.

-Fue una idea bastante oscura- murmura Tokoyami con varias afirmaciones en voz alta haciendo que Hashirama se encoja con lágrimas gordas en sus ojos.

Sonriendo divertido debajo de su bufanda, aunque buena idea para fomentar trabajo en equipo no está sometiéndolos a una crudeza de matar animales... a veces se pregunta ¿de dónde obtiene esas ideas? ¿Son de _ella_? Puede sospechar, Todoroki parecía cómodo con el plan.

Suspira al barrer de nuevo con la mirada a sus diversos hijos cansados del día... de nuevo Senju es la mejor compuesta seguida de cercas por Shoto... luego Uraraka, Ojiro.

Eraserhead se queda al margen cuando Tenya toma la batuta de organizar a todos los demás estudiantes alrededor del campamento externo que han levantado... hacer curry no debería ser difícil... casi se ríe en voz baja porque de hecho son pocos los que tienen experiencia en realizar alimentos comestibles... Hashirama es quien lidera a los que se involucraran en la cocina.

Con Asui, Todoroki, Ojiro y Uraraka a cargo de cortar carne o verduras eran bastante buenos con los cuchillos (aunque sabe que las niñas han tenido entrenamiento con eso, pero supone que una cosa es como arma y otra en verdad saber cortar)... Mina, Sero, Tokoyami, Momo y Jiro a cargo del fuego así como comenzar a lavar para luego cocer el arroz bajo la atenta mirada de Koda y Kaminari... Bakugo de mala gana está siguiendo a Senju a través de la receta junto con Aoyama y Sato... los faltantes empiezan a limpiar, preparar las mesas y buscar platos para distribuir.

-Esto puede funcionar ¿sabes?- Mandalay dice a su costado igualmente entretenida en ver el caos semi-organizado de adolescentes -La clase B tampoco le está yendo peor-

-Aunque supongo ellos no tienen un niño dando la idea de matar animales- Tiger dice con amargura.

Eraserhead no replica nada de lo dicho, contento con solo escuchar el eco de sus hijos divirtiéndose a pesar del cansancio del día... serán buenos héroes... espera que el futuro no sea tan oscuro como piensa será.

XXXXX

Hashirama se detiene a medio comer, con su cuchara derramándose a la altura... gira para mirar a la oscuridad con prudencia, inclinando su cabeza como un animal al acecho siente lo que nadie puede ver.

-¿Hashirama?- Shoto cuestiona con un susurro, igualmente abandonando su comida para ver en la dirección donde su hermana de todo menos sangre sigue mirando.

El resto de los estudiantes siguen discutiendo entre ellos, aun cansados, aun fastidiados, pero comiendo el resultado de su trabajo duro... Midoriya ha ido detrás del niño de los pussycats pero todavía dentro de su barrera.

Entrecierra sus ojos solo unos momentos, pero todavía nada para que preocuparse.

-¿Quieres revisar el perímetro conmigo?- cuestiona Hashirama al parpadear para mirar a su adorable hermanito aun mirándola -estoy seguro Tobi te enseño los principios ¿no?-

Afirmando silencioso, Shoto no solo confirma sus bases sobre el arte del patrullaje nocturno en una zona de trampas sino que acepta de buena gana involucrarse en la vigilancia extra alrededor del campamento.

-Genial ¡tiempo de hermanos!-

Shoto se está arrepintiendo.

XXXXX

-No es necesario que hagas todas estas patrullas, Senju- Aisawa aborda a la niña problemática en medio del corredor oscuro después de dejar a lo que sabe es Todoroki en su propia habitación... no le sorprende que no la haya asustado con su repentina aparición, ni tampoco que pueda verlo con poca luz... solo se queda esperando una respuesta a su cuestión.

Vlad King tenia un poco de razón, no era propio de un docente dejar esto a manos de un niño no importa lo prodigioso que fuera o su buen trabajo en las trampas... debe corregirlo de alguna manera (aunque sabe es tarde, no debió ser consecuente pero... la niña obviamente necesitaba la salida, se estaba derrumbando por cualquier cosa que este bosque haya removido en sus recuerdos).

-No puedo dormir si no es de esta manera, Eriase- canturrea la insolente niña.

Un bufido -de todas maneras, no es necesario, puedes dejármelo o a Tiger, ambos somos buenos lidiando con trampas de este tipo- se guarda el "sobre todo él" que no es necesario divulgar.

-Moh Eriase, eres aburrido, de todas maneras me escapare y hare esto por mi mismo- le dice con descaro la adolescente.

Girando los ojos impaciente, Aisawa gruñe porque ha perdido esta lucha -Eres paranoica- acusa sin miramientos.

El silencio es su respuesta.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Notas:

Las pruebas fueron igual de desastrosas que en el canon... Shoto igualmente está en barriles poniendo al límite su quirk, ciertamente es un entrenamiento ligero y enfocado de manera diferente a su hermana, que prefiere adaptarlo para no ser dependiente de su regalo.

Las escenas de Kouta siguieron pasando... con excepción del baño... porque Midoriya es una persona entrometida por naturaleza.

La liga de villanos... que si incluyen a los mismos... engañados con la idea de Stain y todo eso... han comenzado a acechar, Hashirama no es un buen sensor pero confía mucho en sus instintos para saber que a pesar de que nada ha tocado su barrera quizás exista alguien ahí.

Aunque entrenando con armas, la resistencia es una cosa que no han aprendido a desarrollar las niñas que entrenan con Hashirama... a excepción de Uraraka quien junto a Ojiro tiene una rutina impuesta por Gato que comparten con Monoma... Shoto creció con Tobirama, sabe resistir un día en el campamento.

Todos terminan tan cansados como para cuestionar en la privacidad de la habitación sobre el pergamino de Hashirama o notar que no duerme a la misma hora que ellos por sus patrullas... de hecho algunos están envidiosos de su resistencia y como tiene energías a todas horas.

Neah20 fuera.


	33. Chapter 33

Misión 25: Verano III

Enji tenía un montón de trabajo por lo que pasaba largas horas en su oficina.

-¿Por qué estoy aquí?- Natsuo deja caer su mochila con fuerza al lado de la puerta de su saturada oficina, olfateando con desdén y mirando el reloj de pared con traición.

-Porque eres mi hijo y estas en peligro, como padre me preocupo- Endevour dice sin emoción detrás del escritorio.

Un bufido incrédulo, para el tercer hijo esas palabras son veneno... nunca olvidara y aunque puedan comportarse de manera civilizada, todos en esa familia saben cómo fueron los primeros años antes de que Fu cambiara -Enji- advierte cruzándose de brazos.

Una mirada de mierda de su padre, lanzándole unos reportes -Revísalos, junto con todo lo que está por allá... quiero lo más importante solamente ¿está claro?-

-Solo me trajiste para hacer tu trabajo- grita escandalizado con los reportes apenas sostenidos en sus manos, hace una mueca por la mirada intensa de su progenitor por sus tristes reflejos... seguro Fu sabrá de esto por la mañana y será más entrenamientos cuando regrese.

Endevour con su barba apagada vuelve su atención de nuevo al listado de agencias que los estarán apoyando en cualquier caso de emergencia -No aceptaste mi respuesta amorosa y sentimental, trabaja con lo que tienes, mocoso- replica ingeniosamente.

Gira los ojos exasperado Natsuo se acerca a la pila señalada -Sabes que no soy un héroe-

-Vergüenza, pero no se puede hacer nada-

-No tengo que hacer tu trabajo-

-Mi secretaria renuncio, la trataron de secuestrar y no la puedo mantener por muy buena que sea... aunque le faltaba columna tu hermana la había aprobado-

-Así que quieres una secretaria gratis-

-Si quieres te puedo pagar, pero necesito que te comprometas con esto 8 hrs diarias con horario de oficina-

-Sabes que estoy estudiando-

-Pronto te graduaras-

-Fu quiere que supervise el departamento de primeros auxilios ¿No querías tú?- Natsuo cuestiona, porque ya pasa demasiadas horas en el edificio como para agregar más.

-Solo has el trabajo, te aumentare la mesada-

-Esto es explotación- se queja por última vez el tercer hijo al ponerse a trabajar.

Al bajar la lista que contiene agencias reconocidas como All Might o novatas como Kamui Woods y Mirko... Endevour vaga al citatorio de la comisión, obviamente comienzan a preocuparse y quieren una explicación válida para lo que ellos piensan que es un movimiento innecesario de recursos... como si no comprendieran que aquel ataque fue el inicio de algo mayor deslizándose por las sombras y lo comprende, ellos prefieren fingir que no hay una sociedad oculta esperando golpear a los héroes en cualquier momento.

Suspira sufridamente, antes hubiera sido igual de ciego al respecto.

La agencia ha recibido golpes moderados que no han valido la pena de divulgar... nada al nivel de los dos grandes altercados que ha tenido televisados (a su agencia y el restaurante)... pero es consciente que han intentado abordar a sus hijos como a su esposa por separado, aun cuando no se han dado cuenta, Fuyumi si... se han intentado infiltrar entre sus trabajadores... ha perdido al menos dos anbu durante este tiempo... Ha capturado villanos intentando pasarse como ellos... se están volviendo astutos y bastante intensos, Enji sinceramente teme por su familia.

A Natsuo trata de mantenerlo en la agencia, hay un gran pretexto como sus responsabilidades por el departamento de primeros auxilios y ahora como su secretaria de reserva... Shoto está bajo el cuidado de Hashirama, al menos confía en que esa mocosa cumplirá sus responsabilidades con el clan... su esposa es segura en el hospital, con varios anbu de alto nivel a su alrededor.

Espera que esto se resuelva rápidamente y aun no entiende porque son objetivos de una leyenda tan pesada como el all for one (su reporte de habilidades es espeluznante y aún sigue enojado con el símbolo de paz por haber escondido tales cosas para sí mismo).

Si tiene que culpar a alguien, seguro fue Fuyumi (Y lo sabe, el control que tiene en el bajo mundo es aterrador y solo porque es su padre... finge que está bien con eso).

-Cuando llegara Fu-

-En cualquier momento- responde Enji sin perder el tiempo, sabe que viene tarde y eso se lo echara en cara.

XXXXX

Los niños están demasiado cansados para siquiera sostenerse durante la noche.

Vigilando la habitación con ojos divertidos, el viejo shodaime niega para sí mismo tal resistencia para enfocar sus ojos agudos al exterior... es consciente que en alguna parte del complejo hay una habitación donde Eriase trabaja con los que reprobaron el examen.

Por ahora mantiene su atención al exterior.

Sabe solo por años de entrenamiento que algo acecha más allá de sus salas pero hasta ahora no se han acercado lo suficiente para reportarlos... aun ni siquiera se han topado con su barrera... por lo que los dejara ser por el momento.

Eriase y Vlad King junto con las pussycats no necesitan más preocupaciones además que no sería justo arruinar momentos tan hermosos que están pasando juntos en este campamento ¡Se ha divertido tanto! Aun cuando no lo dejan matar la cena.

(No hay muerte, no hay necesidad de pasar horas de vigilia y apenas dormir)

Patrullar es solo para los viejos tiempos, le gusta pasearse por los árboles en recuerdos pasados (y porque sinceramente no dormirá cómodo, no le gusta no saber dónde duerme y si todo está en su lugar)... también le ayuda a entablar más una relación fraternal con Shoto quien le asiste a mantener las trampas en buen estado y mapeado todo el área del bosque.

Tal vez han pasado apenas dos días, pero siempre es mejor estar prevenidos (porque hay personas detrás de sus hermanos y eso es imperdonable).

Al menos se lo han permitido, esperaba más resistencia de los héroes de la zona pero Eriase es bueno en convencerlos para que la dejen trabajar (puede que llorar funcionara ese primer día) y le han confiado tanto ¡Es tan adorable!

Le gustan las pussycats ¡Tenían todo el entusiasmo y la voluntad de fuego! (que les gusten los bosques es solo otro crédito más para apreciarlos)

Aunque el pequeño Kouta está sumamente amargado, al menos Midoriya le está dando el poco tiempo que tienen... ha notado que le gusta vagar a cierta montaña a todas horas, al menos Mandalay le dijo al principio sobre tales pasatiempos y tuvo que quitar las áreas de presión a toda prisa para evitar accidentes del civil, además se aseguró que el hosco niño fuera debidamente advertido que no se aventurara más allá de su zona favorita.

Por ahora se concentra en la mejora de su relación con Shoto ¡Ya no lo fulmina tanto! Todavía es un poco malo en ocasiones y siempre estaría contento con luchar en su contra, pero es casi como tener a otro Tobirama al alcance ¡Quería llorar de la pura emoción!

Suspira contento al acurrucarse más en esa posición de vigilia en la ventana.

Escucha la puerta abrirse, no necesita voltearse para saber quién es pero lo hace para saludar con un entusiasmo silencioso a uno de sus compañeros de habitación -¿Todavía despierta?- Mina se detiene solo unos segundos con su gesto incrédulo a su dirección.

-Por supuesto Mina ¡Aunque pronto me dormiré!- susurra con diversión.

-Eres bastante extraña Hashirama- la rosada murmura al arrastrar sus pies al interior y cerrando la puerta cansadamente.

-Moh no es extraño- protesta depresivamente el antiguo shinobi.

-Tienes tanta energía- protesta la niña con un bostezo.

El Shodaime no replica nada, aunque este no sea el mismo cuerpo, ha entrenado para momentos de estrés... es capaz de andar durante una semana sin dormir, esto no es nada para desgastarlo.

-Aisawa-sensei es cruel en hacernos esto- Mina se queja al acomodarse en la cama, las horas para dormir de los reprobados se reduce tanto al tener que ir a clases después del entrenamiento infernal que sufren durante el día... si todos terminan fatigados, estos están peor.

-Es por su bien- murmura Hashirama en consuelo.

Mina le parpadea con fatiga, se encoge de hombros -Como sea... te veo en la mañana- se despide con un bostezo al acomodarse y roncar demasiado rápido.

Sus hijos estaban demasiado cansados.

(Sus hijos no sobrevivirán como shinobis)

XXXXX

Era de noche en la habitación oscura iluminada por apenas una lámpara, los profesores de la clas en sus respectivas pijamas sentados en el suelo con documentos esparcidos... trabajan aún más que sus estudiantes al desvelarse para comparar notas.

-Hay que presionar más a los emisores- Vlad King murmura.

-Todoroki parece tener todo controlado de su lado, un niño menos para que preocuparse-

-Ni siquiera cuentas a Senju, ¿no?- se burla el docente de la clase B.

Un resoplido de parte del héroe borrador, todos ahora saben que Hashirama lleva su propia agenda en los entrenamientos y aunque se una de vez en cuando a las rutinas de los pussycats... todavía tiene la libertad de irse si lo desea, por supuesto que recibieron quejas de los otros estudiantes que se dieron cuenta... nadie pudo refutar que ella tiene un excelente control de su kosei y una condición física superior a cualquiera de los niños incluido Shoto.

Para el usuario de sangre niega con un largo suspiro, mirando en consideración al otro docente que se ha quedado callado trabajando en las notas sobre la clase A -No tenemos nada que enseñarle, muy bien puede adelantar años-

-No-

Vlad King arquea la ceja ante el tono brusco que le han dado -La comisión no estaría en contra...-

-No, Vlad, Simplemente No- rompe Aisawa dándole una mirada vacía antes de anotar algo en el papel como si nada.

Con una sonrisa de dientes desdeñosa, el docente no comprende la posición del otro con la niña... puede ser sutil pero sabe que ahí hay favoritismo... pero lo deja ser porque esto no afecta en nada su rendimiento sobre sus otros estudiantes además es mejor evitar discusiones innecesarias.

XXXXX

Bakugo echaba espuma por la boca entre gruñidos.

-Metete en tus asuntos perra- espeta vulgarmente siendo detenido solo por su actividad de pequeñas explosiones controladas... ha logrado estirar más su tiempo antes de que los efectos empiecen a afectar su rendimiento y esta zorra viene a distraerlo.

Senju flota a unos pasos con una sonrisa estúpida en su gesto y esos ojos llenos de paciencia que le causan irritación al explosivo adolescente que no olvida que fue ella quien lo humillo de diferentes maneras en el festival deportivo -Pero Bakugo-kun...-

-No me hables, imbécil-

-Bakugo, no es necesario ser tan grosero- Tenya jadea a su lado en su propia tortura que lleva a su propio Kosei al límite (una caminadora especial).

Pero Bakugo le lanza un gruñido al cuatro ojos, luego vuelve su atención a la mirada abatida de la perra -Vete de aquí perra- intenta de nuevo.

Solo que ella lo mira con exasperación cariñosa -Bakugo-kun debemos hacer algo con tu actitud ¡No es nada heroica!-

-Y que te importa- el explosivo aprieta la mandíbula con frustración porque es bastante injusto esto, que ella venga a restregarle en la cara su moral y como no necesita trabajar tanto como ellos -Vete de aquí perra estúpida-

-Bakugo es bastante grosero- Kendo murmura al otro lado con Uraraka afirmando en aceptación.

-No seas tan duro con Senju ¡Solo quiere ayudar!- Kirishima le da una sonrisa de dientes consolador.

Cada ojo de esos extras lo miran con desaprobación aun con todo el trabajo que están haciendo en sus respectivos lugares, como ellos ya se dieron por vencidos y aceptan que esta zorra los opaque en cualquier actividad ¡Hasta ese mitad-mitad ha dejado de luchar contra ella! ¡El no será lo mismo! ¡Aspira para ser el número uno!

-El tiempo ha terminado- Aisawa-sensei llama en voz alta.

Bakugo deja lo que está haciendo... sus brazos son entumidos, siente que puede vomitar y sudando a mares... pero se aleja antes de que la perra diga cualquier tontería ahora que ya han terminado, puede sentirlo venir con sus ojos estrellados y su sonrisa brillante por lo que pisotea lejos sin mirar atrás, aun cuando sabe que tiene obligaciones y solo por eso va a lavarse las manos para ayudar a preparar la cena.

-Ey Bakugo-kun...-

Katsuki la ignora al caminar a la mesa donde las verduras están listas, escuchando a Tenya dando órdenes mientras otros se despiden de la clase B.

-Bakugo-kun...-

Aprieta los dientes agarrando el cuchillo demasiado fuerte, puede sentir el calor de la perra de lo cercas que está mirándole con lo que probablemente son sus ojos de cachorro... pero prefiere concentrarse en cortar, cortar y seguir cortando con brusquedad y apenas evitando cortarse los dedos.

-Sorprendentemente eres bueno con el cuchillo- La perra infinito añade con un resoplido.

Bakugo se gira para responderle pero se topa con la cara sonriente de Hashirama -Por fin volteas a verme-

-No a ti, perra... a la zorra infinito-

-Eres muy grosero- Ochako protesta detrás de Senju pero pasa caminando con una vasija entre manos más acostumbrada que nada al chico excéntrico.

-Entonces te gusta Ochako-chan-

Se corta el dedo ante tal comentario absurdo dicho repentinamente, Bakugo avienta el cuchillo maldiciendo airadamente.

-Kami, se cortó-

-Se estaba tardando-

-Alguien traiga el botiquín-

Senju quien estaba cercas solo toma la mano dañada entre las suyas ignorando el movimiento del entorno o los siseos constantes de odio de Bakugo a su persona -no es nada profundo, vamos, déjame curarlo-

-Aléjate de mi perra- Bakugo gruñe de nuevo pero el agarre es bastante firme, está tentado en volarla pero se detiene cuando ve el brillo verde que sale de sus palmas... lo último que necesitaba para aumentar este odio irracional era ver otro quirk de la perra de madera demostrado abiertamente.

-Ey no sabía que podías hacer eso-

-Aisawa-sensei ¡Hashirama tiene otro quirk!-

Deku ha empezado a susurrar febrilmente mirando de un lado a otro, por un momento la cena fue olvidada con las conversaciones asombradas del resto de extras hasta que el cuatro ojos volvió a encarrilar las actividades con entusiasmo... Bakugo solo sintió el frio en su pecho, arrebato su mano curada y se alejó lo máximo que puede de Senju.

De nuevo era opacado.

-¿Estas bien?- Kirishima cuestiona al apartarse de las actividades, viéndolo con esos ojos preocupados innecesarios.

-Si- ladra apretando sus brazos cruzados.

-Creo que necesitamos ayuda en mover algunas cosas de la cocina ¿Me acompañas?-

Aprieta los labios tentado a negarse, pero puede ver que el cuatro ojos lo tiene vigilado y si pasa otro minuto más sin integrarse a alguna actividad... será obligado a ayudar en el centro de todo el caos cuando ahora quiere estar solo -Bien- espeta pisoteando detrás de cabello de espinas.

Era mejor adentro que afuera con Senju tan notable como siempre.

XXXXX

Hashirama salta con un grito espantoso -¡Un fantasma!-

Sato que es su compañero durante este juego se asusta mas por ella saltándole encima que por la aparición que ha brotado entre el bosque.

La clase B solo se ríe cuando los ve correr, para ser alguien poderosa es muy miedosa.

Cuando llega el turno de la Clase A en asustar... deben admitir que mover arboles y tener un control en el bosque les dio un nivel de superioridad... la Clase B grito mas fuerte esa noche.

XXXXX

Se unieron a la liga de villanos por diferentes intereses, aspiraciones pero sobretodo porque en el bajo mundo se desato el rumor de que estaban apoyando a Stain... el asesino de héroes cuyo objetivo igualmente se esparció inspirando a tantos perdidos en el olvido de esta sociedad... así que tomaron la primera oportunidad de diferentes maneras, estuvieron en entrevistas con ese extraño hombre de negocios... filtros para sus quirk... al final fueron capaces de ser parte fundamental para el gran golpe que se estaba planeando contra los héroes.

Para Mr Compress que se ajustaba su sombrero, oculto detrás de una máscara y vestido como un mago de algún espectáculo callejero tarareaba mirando el cielo comenzando a oscurecerse, este era el segundo día en ese espeso bosque... esta noche seria el esperado ataque pero se han topado con un peculiar obstáculo... cambiando su postura encima de esa rama en la que se encontraba, suspira sufridamente admirando a su improbable y temperamental equipo que discutía en el suelo como perros rabiosos.

Comprende el motivo para tal inflamables emociones.

Ninguno de los reportes previamente dichos informo que hubiera este tipo de seguridad impenetrable, chocar literalmente contra ella (rompiendo la nariz de Himiko) les hizo reagruparse de nuevo (porque ya se habían separado para abarcar más terreno)... los hizo trabajar extra, indagar alrededor como animales acechando y conviviendo más de lo necesario cuando muchos de ellos son bastante groseros e intolerantes... eso estaba acabando con los nervios... que nada se resuelva con las horas era exasperante.

-Estamos perdiendo tiempo-

-Bueno no veo que estés haciendo nada-

-Podíamos quemar todo y esperar que salgan como ratas-

-Sabes que necesitamos vivos a los objetivos-

-Matar... matar- con un castañeo de dientes complementa las conversaciones flotantes en la oscuridad de esa noche de luna llena.

Mr Compress solo suspira impaciente al mirar su reloj, se supone que a esta hora tendrían avanzado el trabajo y solo vendría las "cosas" de apoyo -Pronto vendrá Kurogiri, el arreglara esto- levanta la voz haciendo que todos parpadeen a su dirección, obviamente lo habían olvidado y no le sorprende.

Pasan otros largos minutos discutiendo entre ellos con bastantes amenazas coloridas, Compress que todavía está en el árbol inspecciona alrededor al tener una mejor vista... nada fuera de lugar hasta ahora, aunque considerando lo lejos que están del campamento sería extraño que alguien se diera cuenta de su existencia.

Es gratificante saber que esta barrera no advirtió de su llegada a los héroes.

Ve justo en el momento en que el portal se abre entre ellos dejando caer dos criaturas grotescas pesadamente... Kurogiri inclina su cabeza curioso mirando al grupo reunido cuando solo debería estar uno dándole la bienvenida y comunicando el avance de las tropas -¿Qué paso?- su tono es inflexible alrededor.

Al menos esto se iba a arreglar ¿no?

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto para decir presente.

Notas:

Se pudo realizar con éxito toda la actividad de la prueba de valor, la clase A gano en resistencia (con excepción de Hashirama) y la B en creatividad aunque la A tuvo control de todo el bosque … Hashirama disfruto mucho la noche.

Nadie sabía del factor de curación, la agencia de Endevour no lo divulgo y obligo a los médicos que la vieron ejercer el poder de Hashirama a que no dijeran nada... la comisión se enteró, vinieron más discusiones con Sir... Pero hasta ahora la clase se enteró.

All for one encargo que esparcieran rumores en el inframundo para que no solo respetaran a Stain... sino para que colocaran a la liga de villanos como la máxima aspiración para cualquier villano de baja monta... hubo tantos candidatos que tuvieron que literalmente entrevistar, al final y por el destino se armó el mismo equipo que el canon para la invasión... lastimosamente su ataque tuvo que ser retrasado por cuestión de la barrera... sin saber que hay cosas peores del otro lado esperando como trampas.

La práctica de armas de las niñas se lleva de manera individual... con solo algunos consejos de Hashirama... aunque solo Asui, Uraraka y Momo son las únicas con un seguimiento perfecto al respecto... por lo que pasan una hora después de la cena entrenando.

Monoma sigue igual de hostil con la clase A, pero hay camarería con Shoto, Uraraka y Ojiro que es bastante notable... igualmente entrenan juntos cuando cree que nadie lo vigila (Tiger lo permite, apartando sutilmente a esos cinco (incluida Shiozaki) en un claro aparte entre los horarios de practica... Hashirama pasa a revisarlos de vez en cuando y da consejos que a veces son bien recibidos).

Aisawa desprecia saber que no tiene nada que enseñarle a Senju y evitara que salte años.

Tobirama ya viene atrasado, Enji no aceptara que esta algo preocupado.

Neah20 fuera.


	34. Chapter 34

Misión 26: Inevitable

Hay un usuario de portales según Tobi en esta llamada liga de villanos por lo que esperaba que burlaran su barrera en cualquier momento de la noche... así que no le pareció extraño que cuando todos dormían sintió el estirón de advertencia en sus instintos... sobrevivir guerras hace eso a las personas, rápidamente lo hizo girar a una dirección habiendo estado de patrulla entre el espeso bosque.

Era un shinobi criado durante tiempos difíciles, sabiendo que el peligro acechaba no podía simplemente descansar... no era la manera correcta... por lo que tan pronto dejo a Shoto en su cama, se vistió con su armadura, se ajustó una diadema con el símbolo de la hoja y con pergamino en su espalda salió por la ventana sin advertir a nadie de no ser necesario.

Había estado rondando el perímetro con naturalidad para alguien acostumbrado a la noche y los árboles, había sido como en los viejos tiempos por un momento, hasta ahora que todo se rompió por la inminente invasión... pero el Senju gobernó, nunca perdió el temple y tampoco debía advertir a nadie innecesariamente... no era arrogante, pero simplemente no quería romper el buen trabajo que están haciendo sus profesores para pasar su tiempo agradable en ese campamento.

Invocando otros dos clones de madera, los dispersa rápidamente para vigilar donde los niños descansan... se detiene en un grueso árbol para mirar por debajo y más allá... suspira sufridamente al ver a la distancia lo que parece ser el principio de un incendio forestal, seguro una estrategia para imposibilitar las trampas que los invasores han descubierto de mala manera (porque puede captar en el viento el aroma a sangre... al menos ha herido a dos villanos de esa dirección).

Tarareando en voz baja, saltando alegremente entre ramas, el shinobi empieza a escuchar las maldiciones airadas con claridad... los arboles cayendo bajo el puño de alguien... mas siseos incrédulos junto con el crepitar de llamas comenzando a consumir todo a su paso... seguro esta gente tenía mala actitud (y no eran shinobis).

Deteniéndose en un árbol cerca del desastre para sentir el calor pero invisible para los ojos de los infractores, inclina su cabeza en consideración el curioso shodaime simplemente para ver a lo que se enfrenta y es un poco decepcionante ¡todos son niños jóvenes! Pero suspira en resignación, como shinobi era indigno subestimar a alguien por la edad.

Es un grupo pintoresco donde dos bestias negras resaltan por tener evidencia en sus lomos de haber sido usados para detectar trampas hasta ahora... han abandonado la sutileza y permitido que el chico que controla el fuego tome la delantera de limpiar el camino a su campamento en una manera poco considerada con el bosque, tontos y peligrosos... Hashirama desaprueba.

Pero el veterano shinobi se ha detenido a mirar un poco más al chico que maneja las llamas con una familiar sonrisa arrogante, inclina la cabeza detectando otras similitudes y frunce el ceño con una incomodidad naciendo en su estómago... niega para sí mismo, es imposible y si lo fuera, Tobi ya le hubiera advertido ¿verdad?

-Porque no simplemente nos llevas hasta ahí, Kurogiri- se queja una adolescente con su uniforme escolar, rubia y ojos aburridos llamando la atención al resto de los invasores.

Un suspiro sufrido, otro niño con una máscara da un paso delante siendo el grupo en la retaguardia mientras el de fuego y músculos arrasan con árboles usando siempre a los Nomu como escudo -Simplemente déjenos en el camino ¡Sería más fácil!- agrega igualmente frustrado bajo el sonido de destrucción que sus otros compañeros hacían.

Y ciertamente Hashirama estaba curioso ¿Por qué no los ha llevado directamente al campamento? ¿Por qué ir por el camino largo? No es que se quejara, le da la oportunidad de mantener este problema aislado... pero lo hace sospechoso... Quizás esto es más una prueba para todos estos novatos de la liga de villanos... quizás ya empiezan a organizarse mejor de lo que una vez fueron durante el incidente del USJ.

Un enemigo que aprende de sus errores y evoluciona es más aterrador.

O quizás está viendo demasiado de tan poco y solo son jóvenes idiotas ansiosos por doblar el mundo.

-Tenemos espectadores- la voz como si fuera un eco dice rompiendo las divagaciones de un veterano, el hombre que parece neblina que estaba al fondo del grupo señala fácilmente su ubicación haciendo que una de las bestias embista su escondite sin importarle ser empalado por nuevas trampas activadas.

Hashirama no salta a la defensiva en el momento en que todos los ojos miran con facilidad el aterrizaje en otro árbol, solo inclina la cabeza con una enorme sonrisa soleada que duele en su rostro de lo fingida que es... algo que solo alguien con años de conocerlo identificaría -Buenas noches ¿No es un poco grosero quemar el bosque?- canturrea.

-Es solo una niña- Muscular ríe con su peculiaridad activada.

Dabi inclina la cabeza con el humo saliendo de entre sus manos, considerando a quien los contempla desde la seguridad del árbol -No hay que subestimarla, pueden haberla dejado fuera de todo reportaje... pero estuvo en los dos incidentes con Endevour- explica tranquilamente.

-Es la chica de madera, Shigaraki la llama "el jefe oculto"- Kurogiri advierte suavemente.

-Vi sobre eso, entonces no hay que dejarla fuera de nuestra vista- Spinner murmura al lado de Magne quienes se han tensado, ahora ya no ven a esta adolescente como solo un pequeño obstáculo.

-Oh, se ha infiltrado la información- canturrea Hashirama con otra soleada sonrisa despreocupada para quien observa pero su mente analítica ya está planeando en consecuencia, no es que la sutileza en ese mundo lleno de entrometidas cámaras fueran a ayudarle pero meh, puede intentarlo.

-Pero solo es una mocosa- espeta Muscule groseramente.

Chasqueando los dientes nada ofendido, el shinobi suspira largamente aún no hay señas de que quieran atacarla pero puede ver el vapor esparciéndose por el suelo de parte del niño enmascarado -mucho de ustedes se ven muy jóvenes -cambia el tema al estirar su cuello un poco -¿No han considerado tomar otro rumbo?-

-Eres muy arrogante si puedes lograr algo con esas palabras, _niña_\- se burla Dabi con una sonrisa engreída.

-Consideren, creo que hay cosas mejores que hacer ¿no?- intenta nuevamente porque todo ese potencial se desperdiciaría -Podría conseguirles un lugar- admite con una sonrisa el atento shinobi, aun cuando todos parecen darle una mirada de burla tan propia de Madara en sus malos tiempos.

-Lo siento, pequeña dama, pero no hay nada que puedas ofrecernos-Mr Compress lamenta falsamente.

-¡Pero podemos ser amigas! ¡Cortarte un poco!- Himiko da un tentativo paso delante con una sonrisa enloquecida y un cuchillo en su mano, es detenida por Twice de avanzar a la base del árbol del shinobi susurrando un "no creo... creemos... perra... que debas avanzar"

-Estamos decididos a extender la voluntad de Stain ¡Derribar a los arrogantes héroes!- Spinner apunta valientemente -Nada ni nadie nos podrá disuadir de nuestro camino, menos un aspirante a héroe- escupe con firmeza.

Hay personas de menos palabras como Kurogiri o Moonfish solo castañea sus dientes impaciente... esperando como cualquier otro desequilibrado... el permiso para matar.

-Lamentable- suspira Hashirama al cruzar de brazos, mirando a cada uno con pesar... no eran shinobis, no había necesidad de las hostilidades pero supone que el hombre siempre está destinado a cierto nivel de conflicto sea o no los países elementales -Y ¿Atacar niños es lo mejor?-

-No entenderías, nadie de tu lado entendería- Magne apunto pesadamente -Pero ya hemos tenido mucho de una conversación-

-Hagamos de esto una lección- canturreo Muscule tronándose los nudillos.

Hashirama lamento que estas personas no fueran persuadidas -Sabes, podemos conversarlo más tranquilamente- comenta al saltar lejos de los dientes que destruyen su árbol, mientras trampas disparan y un portal absorbe los proyectiles que ya se encuentra esquivando al aterrizar con un suspiro -Puedo ayudarles ¡estoy seguro Tobi puede ubicarlos!- aplaude entusiasmado bloqueando con un kunai la espada extraña del chico lagartija, una fuerza magnética le hace perder el paso casi cayendo de cara... solo años de experiencia evita que se quede demasiado tiempo desorientado, evitando un golpe firme por poco.

-Eres una idiota- alguien insulta, groseros.

El fuego incendia un lado de su rostro en otro de sus aterrizajes... el humo venenoso casi lo alcanza... un montón de ¿clones? Tratan de abrumarlo sin éxito, un cuchillo casi lo apuñala viniendo de un portal en su costado y el shinobi frunce el ceño bastante interesado, acostumbrado a luchar entre los arboles ninguno tiene éxito en bajarlo a tierra donde los Nomu esperan pacientemente

Si fueran más organizados en sus ataques contra el experimentado ninja, serian una fuerza de temer... lanzando senbou ha logrado derribar al más confiado y tonto, Muscule no se volvió a levantar haciendo que por un momento todos se detuvieran.

-No luchas como un héroe- Kurogiri señala interesado.

-No solo trampas bastante crueles... todo en ti no es digno de un héroe- Mr Compress agrega inclinando su sombrero.

-¿Qué hace digno a un héroe?- Hashirama regresa sin algún tipo de cansancio por minutos de bailar entre los quirk de estos villanos -¿Qué es un héroe?- añade inclinando la cabeza trayendo un minuto de silencio -Todavía tienen oportunidad de retirarse, jóvenes- intenta una vez más tratar de llegar a ellos, sonreírles cálidamente.

-Nunca nos rendiremos, menos a un seguidor de Endevour- Dabi rompe con bastante ira personal, su puño brillante enviando oleadas de fuego que queman el árbol junto con las trampas en su camino -No trates de darnos lecciones- escupe con el crepitar de más del bosque.

-Moh no tienen que ser tan agresivos- suspira Hashirama con un sello de carnero armado fácilmente entre sus dedos llama al mokuton a reaccionar en segundos, golpeando todo fuego con tierra removida y haciendo que los villanos retrocedieran con urgencia de todo su camino... despejando el gas del suelo y para su desgracia, desarmando sus horas de trabajo en trampas... de todas maneras no funcionarían con esos Nomu funcionando como desactivadores.

Tararea al cambiar por completo toda la zona a su favor.

Remplazando todo árbol con los suyos, algo que ya hizo con el juego del valor donde asustaron a la clase B, Senju arremete contra el grupo con una pizca de misericordia para no asesinarlos de un solo golpe... no sería bien visto... aun cuando es bueno ocultando cuerpos... seguía siendo un idealista que quizás uno tomaría su ayuda para salir del bajo mundo.

Pero ellos bailan entre sus ramas, escapan por el señor portal de cualquier oportunidad de enredar a cada uno y sus quirk ayudan otro tanto.

Detecta el cambio a su costado, chasquea los dientes al saltar... sin cortar su conexión con el bosque... para evadir otro intento ahora del señor del disfraz de mago ¿Cuál era su quirk? No lo quería averiguar.

-Tenemos que dividirnos- la voz baja para cualquiera... menos para un capacitado shinobi... dice con urgencia, los portales se abren rápidamente evitando los azotes de sus raíces, el grupo de villanos saltan en cada uno de esos agujeros tan pronto abre y desaparecen dejando solo a Muscule inconsciente a su merced.

Se detiene al chasquear los dientes, debió de haber sacado del camino al chico del portal, su hermano tendrá su cabeza si sabe de este descuido... enderezándose en esa rama, está por dar la espalda para perseguir a los tontos cuando apenas evita ser embestido por una de las bestias sin razón de las que sinceramente se había olvidado.

Ambos Nomu gruñen en su dirección, sus lomos heridos parece se han curado y su velocidad es mejor del otro que enfrento cuando Enji estuvo en problemas... inclina la cabeza, el joven entrecierra sus ojos al negar para sí mismo completamente frustrado... cayó en una trampa ¿La pensaron antes o después?

Debe de darles crédito.

Con símbolos en sus manos era mejor hacerse cargo rápido, hubiera sido fácil con el bosque a su favor esta lucha... pero estos Nomu eran diferentes... a pesar de ser prototipos porque crear un nomu a la medida del shodaime tomarían algo de tiempo y datos... eran lo suficientemente pensados para enfrentar a all might, así que no era tan fácil como pensó al principio y que Muscule se uniera a la refriega, tampoco ayudo en sus tiempos.

Puede arrasar con un bosque, derrotar a sus enemigos sin pestañear, pero Hashirama no quería hacer tal hazaña... no quería matar... no eran tiempos de guerra... así que está condenado a perder tiempo.

XXXXX

Aisawa fue agitado para despertarse con brusquedad, con sus nervios tensos por su reincorporación a Anbu por instinto arremetió con la sombra... pero su puño solo fue detenido con firmeza, una risa que conoció y con lagañas en los ojos fulmino a Hashirama quien ahora era iluminada por la ligera luz que entra por el pasillo.

-¿Qué crees...- su castigo fue detenido por la seriedad ahora supliendo el rostro de la niña en un cambio drástico que afecta todo el ambiente con su mando -que pasa- pregunta al ponerse de pie de un brinco, apenas reaccionando al frio suelo bajo sus pies descalzos.

Apartándose del lecho, siempre mirando por la ventana el Senju se enfoca al sensei -Tenemos invasores en los bordes y avanzando, hay tanto que las trampas pueden detener... es mejor evacuar-

Frunce el ceño -¿Estas segura?- cuestiona aun cuando ya está preparándose cargando su traje de héroe para ser puesto de manera rápida apenas registrando que debería de mostrar algo de vergüenza hacerlo delante de la adolescente pero esta no parecía concentrada en él.

-Si-

-Advierte al resto de la clase- espeta sin recibir respuesta deteniéndolo justo en la puerta al girarse para fulminar a su hijo problemático... encuentra vacía la habitación, sumergida en sombras y el viento de una ventana abierta trayendo el aroma a quemado... aprieta los labios ante tal descaro, pero controla su furia por el momento para patinar por el corredor y encontrándose con los pussycats ya en movimiento ¿Fue el último en ser advertido? Hashirama estaba en problemas cuando esto terminara.

XXXXX

Vlad King ya está supervisando las dos habitaciones donde están sus hijos, las niñas son más organizadas con Kendo vigilándolas no gastaban tanto tiempo... pero los niños, Monoma al menos ya está listo con un gesto de piedra al lado de la puerta pero el resto no-Dejen lo que no alcancen a guardar, si tenemos suerte regresaremos... con lo que traigan- espeta al ver como uno de sus estudiantes se demora al intentar armar el desastre de maleta que tenía.

-Pero sensei ¿Qué sucede?- Tetsutetsu pregunta cargando su mochila mal empacada.

-No hay tiempo, hablamos de esto en el autobús- Vlad King corta empujando ahora a sus estudiantes fuera de la habitación haciendo oídos sordos a quienes no quieren dejar sus cosas atrás... pero no tiene nada de eso, con lo que tengan en su mochila, los empuja con ayuda de Kendo... la niña es un santo al ayudarle.

Se percata que Senju ya no está en el edificio, Tiger solo le da una mirada especulativa pero se quedan callados... al principio eran escépticos, pero las crecientes llamas a lo lejos los advirtieron que no era una broma (además el gesto de amonestación en la niña fue muy convincente)

XXXXX

Maltratados por el azote del mokuton... Himiko, Mustard, Magne y Moonfish corren entre el bosque oscuro con rapidez desde donde Kurogiri los deposito con nada que decir, saben cuál es su misión... aún mantienen un ojo precavido a los árboles o cualquier raíz por si acaso los intentan detener... pero casi todo delante de ellos pasa sin esfuerzo, al menos han lidiado con las trampas usando el quirk del ultimo y creen que ya están por llegar a uno de los campamentos que los hace emocionarse.

-Me quedare atrás, esparciré el gas pimienta- asegura el chico del casco con presunción.

Están por dar sus palabras de suerte, cuando una oleada de aire los golpea con dureza haciéndoles retroceder y agarrarse de cualquier árbol a su paso... el gas que ya comenzaba a ser visible se disipaba fácilmente... de repente todo se detuvo haciéndolos caer de golpe, con tierra en sus ojos... Himiko levanta su rostro para ver a alguien que pensó dejaron atrás.

-Hola- la niña bonita... el jefe oculto del que no ha aprendido su nombre... les saludaba con una sonrisa alegre, su traje extraño limpio y tan fresca como cuando todo inicio.

Himiko estaba envidiosa... estaba emocionada ¡quizás serian amigas al final de esto! Con eso en mente saca su cuchillo para tratar de probar su sangre y con eso ser más unidas, ignorando las advertencias de su mente diciendo que tienen una gran diferencia de habilidades ¡que ya ha demostrado que puede jugar con todos sin romper a sudar!

El gas pimienta vuelve al suelo con venganza, Moonfish se retuerce inquieto pero igualmente emocionado ante la perspectiva de juego... Magne es el único que puede ver el peligro de esta niña y solo aprieta su arma con fuerza para tratar de no ser tomado por sorpresa de nuevo, pero con el bosque a su favor, no tiene muchas esperanzas.

XXXXX

Twice jadea por aire mirando la espalda de Spinner seguido de cerca por Mr Compress, lideran con Dabi manchando todo bajo su mano con llamas y quemando cualquier trampa con una sonrisa enloquecida... dejando un camino iluminado que empieza a extenderse por todo el bosque como quería.

Los clones brotan... salen y tropiezan de Twice tomando rumbos al azar.

-No soy muy optimista de que los Nomu logren detenerla mucho tiempo- ajustándose el sombrero, Mr Compress suspira penosamente.

-Porque hay ese tipo de monstruo en este lugar- Spinner murmura lanzando miradas sucias a los árboles que aunque arden bajo las llamas... aún pueden ser usados por esa mocosa... le duele el cuerpo y como el resto, saben que no sobrevivirán a esa niña un segundo encuentro.

Dabi no tiene la intención de unirse a platicas innecesarias, está más concentrado en tratar de no quemarse antes de siquiera llegar a su objetivo... así que apretando los dientes, en su sonrisa maniaca... utiliza su quirk para quemar todo el bosque, algo que le trae recuerdos nostálgicos y casi se toca la quijada del dolor fantasma... pero niega para si mismo, solo años de entrenamiento (de vivir en las calles) lo prepararon para escuchar algo entrante.

No aviso, solo se tiro al piso pero no fue suficiente, fue arrastrado por agua empujando por todos lados... inundando como si fuera un rio... apagando todo a su paso y haciendo que ellos se sujetaran de lo que pudieran para no ser empujados atrás.

La que pensaron dejaron atrás, aterrizaba delante de ellos... de dónde vino el maremoto... y les ondeo la mano alegremente -No pasaran de aqui-

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

solo para decir presente.

Notas:

Dabi es más inteligente, organizando mejor su grupo.

Hashirama aún se contuvo, tiene la esperanza que uno acepte retirarse... el original lucha contra los nombres y muscule... los otros son clones.

pasare a la clase próximamente y tobirama ya viene.

Neah20 fuera.


	35. Chapter 35

Misión 27: Llamas

-Sensei, falta Senju-san- Tenya levanta la voz desde donde monitorea a sus compañeros, su rostro es apretado y muy preocupado mientras corta el aire con su mano.

Aisawa esperaba de todo corazón que ninguno de sus mocosos se diera cuenta, pero considerando el tipo de persona que es Senju... era cuestión de tiempo de que alguien se percatara de su notable ausencia, pasando su mano por su enredado cabello... el héroe en verdad deseaba que sus hijos se percataran cuando estuvieran encima del autobús listos para partir y no ahora, que solo pierden tiempo buscando alrededor o susurrándose furiosamente entre ellos.

Maldita sea.

Como si no hubiera un jodido bosque en llamas a unos cuantos metros de donde están actualmente, al menos llegaron a los autobuses sin mucha resistencia y aunque correr en la oscuridad del bosque con muchos adolescentes nerviosos no era recomendable... estaba tan orgulloso del tiempo record que hicieron, la caminata fue larga y un logro hasta ahora.

-Ya se están haciendo cargo- gruñe con el ceño fruncido a todos sus estudiantes congelados en medio de una crisis, no era mentira, era la razón por la que los pussycats no estaban con ellos -Ahora, suban, perdemos tiempo- empuja al más próximo, Sero tropieza pero continua con inseguridad.

-Pero sensei...- Mina protesta.

-No podemos dejarla...- Midoriya expresa con ojos abiertos a las llamas detrás de su sensei.

-Puede ser peligroso para su quirk ¡es madera!- Alega Uraraka mirando alrededor casi esperando que alguien saltara de los bordes del bosque.

Shota se pregunta si el estrés les hizo olvidar el tipo de monstruo que es su compañera de clases.

Inesperadamente la voz de la razón vino con una maldición -La zorra puede protegerse sola- espeta Bakugo con los dientes moliéndose, aceptarlo seguro dolió -No nos necesita ahí- escupe furiosamente.

Todos se detuvieron para solo observar con sorpresa al chico explosivo que caminaba directo al autobús sin darles otro comentario filoso, ahora avergonzados poco a poco el resto de sus alumnos siguieron su ejemplo murmurando para sí mismos, eran héroes, aspirante a uno, dejar atrás a uno de los suyos sin luchar seguro es un tanto contradictorio para los más valientes de la clase.

Pero identificar y elegir una pelea es bueno para sus carreras.

Aisawa se detuvo de hacer una mueca descontenta bien oculta en su bufanda, dando una última mirada al bosque... sintiendo su pecho apretado y una ira silenciosa anidando... tener que dejar a Senju le cuesta mucho a su psique, cuanto de sí mismo se desangra por hacer esto... pero necesita sacar al resto... que a comparación de su problemática hija, son menos preparados para cualquier enfrentamiento.

Necesitan moverse antes de que algún villano los alcance.

Subir fue pesado para sus pies, a pesar de sus pensamientos lógicos sobre el asunto.

Todavía siente lo irresponsable de abandonar a su estudiante... así que de nuevo intenta recordar que Hashirama es la más capacitada, la que menos necesitara su guía o apoyo... era fuerte, lo sabe al enfrentar ya dos incidentes de gran escala sin verse afectada mentalmente (porque puede verlo en los ojos de Ojiro, Uraraka y hasta esos dos niños de la clase B)... y estará en grandes problemas cuando esto termine.

Mirando a sus alumnos sentados con rostros sombríos en dirección a sus ventanas a lo que abandonaron tan repentinamente durante la noche ser incendiado, debe ser duro y quizas otra ronda de análisis psicológicos agendados para los próximos días solo por si acaso.

En su barrido, no evita estacionar más su mirada en el silencioso Todoroki Shoto al fondo del autobús... el hermano de _ella_, un niño dañado que no ha podido sacar de la estela de su familia... esperaba algún tipo de resistencia de su parte, era después de todo el hijo de un héroe con una crianza especial y uno de los más fuertes de la clase.

Se le hace extraño su comportamiento obediente, no es que se quejara.

Es como si su prioridad fuera otra.

¿En que lo entreno _ella_? ¿Qué le hizo Endevour?¿porque era tan controlado? No era momento de pensar en conspiraciones ni la vida de uno de sus más taciturnos alumnos.

Negando para sí mismo toma el lugar del conductor (al menos su licencia para este tipo de transporte será útil) encendiendo el motor para ajustar las velocidades y arrancar rápidamente fuera del estacionamiento, la clase B tiene la delantera, supone que tuvieron ventaja considerado que su cabaña estaba más cerca del área donde estacionaron.

Saluda al aterrado guardia a su salida.

En la oscura y solitaria carretera, Aisawa mira por el retrovisor ante el silencio de la clase que es bastante revelador, obviamente todos están al borde de sus emociones y no dejan de mirar lo que dejan atrás... el campamento ahora es una hermosa fogata que brilla en medio de la noche.

El cansado docente suspira sufridamente ¿Cuántos atentados han tenido la clase desde que empezó el periodo? ¿Hasta cuándo se acabara esta suerte de sacarlos de este tipo de situaciones? Negando se enfoca en el camino, ignorando el movimiento de árboles de los bosques que abandonan.

El docente a pesar de todos sus pensamientos pesimistas, pensó que ya habían superado esto, que sus protegidos estaban a salvo y a excepción de Senju... quizás se merecían un desayuno en uno de los restaurantes al lado de la carretera cuya factura se asegurara sea pagada por la UA.

Estaban a las orillas de la montaña, podía ver el barranco con más del bosque en sus faldas... la altura variaba... Shota tuvo el tiempo de suspirar contento, con sus manos dejando de apretar a muerte el volante y disfrutando los rayos del alba que empezaban a mitigar las sombras de la noche... se sintió a salvo.

Hasta que una neblina oscura se abrió delante del camino repentinamente haciéndolo enderezarse -SUJETENSE- rugió con fuerza ante los gritos de sus alumnos mientras el volanteaba furiosamente para evitar lo que sea estaba descargando uno de los villanos que leyó en los reportes de la USJ (el tipo del portal).

Su corazón brinco aterrado al intentar tomar el control, no iban tan rápido pero era un descenso montañoso, la física hizo lo suyo y Aisawa solo apretó los dientes cuando inevitablemente el autobús se volcó, lo último que pensó frenéticamente es que fue descuidado y si sobrevivía, iba a matar a alguien.

XXXXX

Tomura se ríe divertido del desastre en el que termino el autobús lleno de aspirantes heroicos.

-El plan fue perfecto- Kurogiri añade con educación al aparecer físico al lado del joven terror que sigue mirando la columna de humo que se levanta al final de la carretera, caminando uno junto al otro con total calma... con otros dos Nomu prototipos bien desechables a sus espaldas... sienten que la perdida de excelentes recursos era válido, Shigaraki estaba aprendiendo mejor de lo que hubieran esperado.

-El jefe oculto ocupado en el campamento... los héroes distraídos con el anzuelo ¡excelente jugada!- el joven se rasca el cuello con alegría fría, las manos firmes en su rostro eran un consuelo... una victoria... hasta llegar al borde donde el autobús se desbarranco.

Vieron hielo que detuvo el descenso hasta el fondo, el camión estaba de costado... menos dañado de lo que esperaban para la cortina de humo que ven en el aire fresco de esa mañana... los ojos del desequilibrado adolescente también se percató que los niños dentro comenzaban a moverse a través de las ventanas rotas.

-Son algo buenos, lo que uno espera de los estudiantes de UA- Kurogiri alaga un poco.

Han retirado el metal torcido con una sombra en forma de pájaro y pequeñas explosiones... sacan a los heridos en camillas que no sabe de dónde sacaron... Shigaraki les permite este respiro, esta falsa sensación de seguridad... ve a sus dos objetivos, uno tomando el control de sus aterrados compañeros mientras el otro gritaba maldiciones airadas.

Obviamente esperan compañía al verlos tan tensos y buscando alrededor.

Hasta que uno tiene la genial idea de mirar arriba... sus ojos coinciden momentáneamente, el color del rostro de varios desaparece al alzar la vista a donde uno de sus objetivos se ha congelado al notarlo... levantando la mano en un saludo descarado, Tomura les sonríe salvajemente... ordena a los Nomu descender.

XXXXX

Midoriya estaba asustado y algo adolorido por los diferentes golpes que sufrió durante el accidente, no sabe como pero resistió para estar despierto y ver el desastre en el que estaban parados... el camión estaba volcado... las ventanas fracturadas y algunas rotas... sus compañeros desperdigados, mientras otros se levantaban desorientados e igualmente aterrados.

La parte delantera fue la más dañada de alguna manera, Aisawa había hecho las maniobras necesarias para el choque y la reacción rápida de Todoroki evito que fueran al fondo si el hielo que mira a través de las ventanas es suficiente indicativo.

Shoto ya estaba sacando al inconsciente y sangrado sensei del lugar donde estaba aprensado con el volante roto... Shoji fue solicitado unos momentos después siendo orientado a usar unos cuidadosos movimientos que Midoriya sospecha fue de varias horas de práctica.

Primeros auxilios, una clase que pensara tomar como optativa en el momento en que sea oportuno.

-Hay que... hay que revisar a nuestros compañeros- Momo se endereza después de escasos segundos con la vista perdida, orientándose para comenzar a quitarse la parte de arriba de su pijama... Izuku se sonrojaría pero no era el momento, camillas comienzan a alinearse a su lado encima de los torcidos asientos.

-Tokoyami... Bakugo... necesito que retiren lo que ahora es el techo, hay que salir rápido del lugar y vigilar por si alguien viene- la voz calmada de Shoto se levanta de donde seguía revisando no solo a su sensei sino a Tenya, Uraraka y Aoyama, en ese incomodo espacio reducido por los asientos que ahora sirven de piso... su tranquilidad fue reveladora, casi se veía compuesto y solo la línea de sangre en su frente y suciedad en su escueta pijama era el indicativo que estaban juntos en el autobús.

Si fuera otro momento, quizás Kacchan hubiera retado tal liderazgo, pero ver a muchos fuera de sí mismos era un motivante superior para indicarle que no era momento para que el tipo de celos e inferioridad que había estado desarrollando se hiciera presente.

Izuku parpadeo, no era momento de seguir perturbado... con decisión comenzó a ayudar a Asui, Kirishima y Jiro a acomodar a sus compañeros inconscientes en las camillas que Momo proporciono... Todoroki les grito de vez en cuando, orientándolos en la manera correcta de mover los cuerpos para no dañarlos más de lo que ya están... hasta ahora todos vivos, pero heridos.

Para Izuku fueron largos minutos, como si el tiempo se detuviera, trato de controlar las lágrimas pero estas salieron de vez en cuando al ver la sangre goteando de alguno de sus compañeros... y algún hueso roto... pero era este su objetivo, quería ser un héroe y con eso en mente se endureció para lograr hacer su mejor trabajo.

El techo fue retirado por fin... Dark Shadow ayudo a quitar el acero y lanzarlo fuera, siendo un sonido fuerte al caer a través del barranco... Kacchan junto con Tokoyami y Todoroki levantan guardia alrededor, puede haber sido fugaz, pero vieron lo que hizo a su sensei accidentarse de esa manera.

Con la urgencia, el sentimiento que el tiempo se acababa... Ojiro, Koda, Kirishima y Sato ayudaban a sacar a los inconscientes en la cima mientras abajo Izuku, Momo, Asui y Jiro empujaban... ver los rostros aparentemente dormidos de Kaminari, Mina, Aoyama, Mineta, Uraraka, Tenya, Sero y sensei no será fácil de olvidar.

Izuku sintió el momento justo en que el ambiente cambio drásticamente.

Con el ultimo siendo subido, levanto la vista justo cuando los que montan guardia palidecen... entonces puede verlo también... un adolescente mayor de cabello blanco con manos sujetas en su apariencia demacrada, un adulto en forma de humo negro y esas criaturas negras que sabe estuvieron presentes en varios ataques, los llamaron Nomu (USJ una nota tan escueta en el periódico, contra la agencia del número dos y el propio Endevour mismo en un restaurante).

El hielo se extendió como un techo encima de sí mismos enfriando más el ambiente.

-No es momento de quedarse quietos ¡Hay que sacar a los heridos!- Todoroki ordena bajando la mano extendida, apenas girándose solo para abrir sus ojos por la neblina abriéndose al otro lado del autobús volcado... el gruñido de un Nomu los alerto y fueron tacleados con dureza provocando gritos de quienes se aferraron en los que estaban asegurados en camilla, el acero protesto siendo movido encima del témpano hasta la orilla donde otro pilar detuvo lo que hubiera sido una caída segura.

El acero se volvió a torcer bajo las manos de otro Nomu, grotesco y con los dientes al desnudo... sus ojos tan enloquecidos que hizo a Izuku endurecerse... golpeo solo por reflejo enviándolo a volar una distancia tan corta dejando adolorida su mano, el otro ya estaba escalando siendo recibido por una explosión de Kacchan que no hizo nada... Kirishima apoyo para derrumbarlo.

-No podemos hacer esto- Sato estaba balbuceando.

Momo miraba el escenario pálido, pero sus ojos agudos pensaban -Hay que sacar a los heridos de aquí- dice con voz temblorosa, mirando directamente a Todoroki que afirma en consentimiento... Mientras Bakugo, Kirishima, Tokoyami y Midoriya intentan de todo para evitar que su base débil de lo que fue su autobús resistiera... el hijo de Endevour toma la responsabilidad de ver el barranco de hielo, fruncir el ceño ante la altura y nuevamente su hielo forma un tobogán aferrándose a uno de los arboles más cercanos.

-Sujétense- ordena Shoto secamente con sus pies congelados al autobus.

Asui tuvo tiempo de alargar su lengua para sostener al menos tres de los inconscientes, el resto salto a hacer lo mismo apenas a tiempo... el fuego salió del lado izquierdo del joven mitad-mitad empujando lo que queda del camión al borde.

Izuku solo abrió sus ojos aferrándose al acero torcido encima de Uraraka dormida.

La bajada hizo que algunos gritaran más que otros, la maldición de Kacchan hizo eco y Midoriya miro detrás para ver como el refugio de hielo se derretía bajo el pilar de llamas que crecía tal vez con la esperanza de quemar a sus enemigos... el calor era intenso... espera que su libreta de notas sobreviva a esto, quizás pueda actualizar los datos antes de que Senju regresara.

Todoroki siguió alimentando el tobogán en un plan repentino de aprovechar la gravedad a su favor para alejarse lo que pudieran de los villanos (que han estado calmados sospechosamente), fue brusco, se llevaron muchas copas de árboles dejando un rastro de pertenencias que quizás nunca recuperarían (espera que no sean sus libretas) y casi pierden a Shoji en algún punto... Tokoyami y Bakugo se han tomado la misión de quitar todo lo que se pueda del paso para hacer de esto un camino más fácil de transitar, algo casi imposible, nadie estaba preparado para actuar a este tipo de velocidades.

Tuvieron una parada brusca gracias a un gran árbol viejo, el pobre autobús ahora está más bajo pero sigue completo como una base en la que estar... todos suspiran aliviados, temblorosos y muy agitados.

-No volvamos a hacer esto- Koda dice débilmente.

-Atentos- Ojiro advierte algo mareado ayudando a levantar a Momo, Jiro y Asui mirando detrás, no están tan lejos de su ubicación original y eso era lo peligroso.

-Necesitamos movernos rápido- la urgencia de Midoriya llama la atención -Podemos hacer una distracción- se endereza mirando directamente a los otros más fuertes de la clase con esperanza.

-No vamos a dejarlos atrás- Asui adivina rápidamente, sus grandes ojos estaban fijos en Izuku... puede no ser la más expresiva, pero estaba tan aterrada como el resto.

-Es lo único que podemos hacer- Shoto confirma al mirar sus manos, tanto hielo y fuego comienza a ser malo para su sistema.

-Somos estudiantes, no podemos simplemente actuar de esta manera- Momo alega con las manos en la cadera todavía mareada pero mirando a sus compañeros.

Y todos saben que es cierto, ya han usado suficiente sus peculiaridades en defensa propia... no saben en qué tipos de problemas legales estarán al final de todo esto, algunos les preocupa otros son ajenos al inconveniente.

-No nos dejaran irnos, por algo nos persiguen y nuestra prioridad son los indefensos- Todoroki levanta la vista de descongelar sus pies con un largo suspiro con el fin de equilibrar su temperatura... lamenta no tener agua a la mano.

Kirishima aprieta los puños -Bien, hay que movernos- golpea fuertemente con tal de extinguir su miedo... pero ver a sus amigos vulnerables era un buen motivante para defenderlos de sus posibles perseguidores.

Un aplauso fuerte y claro rompió más las discusiones -Él tiene razón, no los dejaremos irse-

Shoto gruño porque este tipo de descuidos es impropio, si su hermana lo viera lo castigaría por perder tanto el tiempo en discusiones innecesarias... se endereza para colocarse protector, que Tokoyami, Shoji, Kirishima, Bakugo y Ojiro copien su postura es bueno.

-Necesitan personas capaces de cargar- Midoriya dice en susurro, sudando a mares mientras ve la tranquilidad en la que se acercan los villanos... tan confiados e intimidantes... con sus dos criaturas negras humeantes como perros a unos pasos detrás.

-Deben tratar de regresar a la carretera- Todoroki igualmente habla sin mover mucho sus labios, sacando un móvil que ha resistido todo este tiempo en su bolsillo... uno que ha activado la alerta y cuyo gps será monitoreado por su inútil padre... dándoselo a Shoji quien se gira para mirarlo con ojos abiertos -Eres uno de los más fuertes, tienes que cargar a los que puedas... el resto necesita protegerlos-

-Pero...-

-En estos oscuros momentos, no hay que vacilar- Tokoyami dice con fingida calma, sudando igualmente y con dark Shadow agitándose nerviosamente.

No hubo más resistencia.

Koda, Asui, Jiro, Momo tenían prioridades impuestas en momentos de gravedad dada por sus compañeros que se quedan a funcionar como distracción... una decisión que deliberaron en segundos con solo miradas y de la cual no les sienta bien, también eran héroes, querían luchar pero al mirar a los dañados inconscientes, les hizo retractarse de seguir siendo solo una molestia.

-Deben alcanzarnos lo más pronto posible- Momo advierte.

-Vete Perra- Bakugo chasquea los dientes con una sonrisa de dientes.

Midoriya se enderezo, con sus puños apretados, con su quirk comenzando a correr por su cuerpo y lleno de adrenalina y quizás un poco de miedo... miro directamente a su enemigo sonriente que parece dispuestos a ver su drama con sincera burla -Plus ultra- indico al saltar al suelo.

Sato parecía que quería desmayarse al aterrizar a su lado, pero apretó los puños y endureció la quijada metiendo algún pan sucio en su boca con apenas una mueca... Ojiro entro en una posición semi-decente al otro lado... Kirishima se preparó... Bakugo miro furiosamente... el tranquilo Todoroki miro directamente sin pestañear.

-Plus ultra- dijeron los otros.

XXXXX

Dabi estaba colgado boca abajo de una rama gruesa que lo envolvía todo, su piel esta sensible ante las altas temperaturas que ha estado usando... sabe con molestia que si intenta quemar esto, de nuevo, quizás no termine bien para sí mismo.

Puede escuchar el eco de esos héroes gato alrededor, quizás sometiendo al resto de ellos a la servidumbre... fue una vergonzosa derrota, algo que lastima su orgullo... por lo que mira en completo disgusto a quien camina casualmente entre las raíces que ahora plagan todo el suelo haciendo de toda el área una ventaja para su uso.

Chasquea los dientes, colocando ese infame pergamino que el villano sabe no tenía entre manos hace unos momentos en el suelo como apoyo... la niña le da una mirada especulativa en su perfecto traje heroico ¿roto?, algo sucia y quizás mas despeinada de lo normal... entrecierra sus ojos, hay diferencias porque está seguro no la pusieron así... pero no puede ponerle un dedo al porque.

Pero eso quizás no era lo importante, no hay daño grave que le deja un amargo sabor de boca.

-Que me vez, imbécil- espeta Dabi con coraje reprimido, de nuevo su carne se queja por el mero hecho de hacer vapor.

Pero el pequeño monstruo solo inclina su cabeza una y otra vez como si cambiando el ángulo pudiera ver algo diferente -Te pareces a Enji- admite al parpadear curiosamente.

Trato de retener su ira, no mostrar nada en su rostro pero esa mocosa parece iluminarse como un árbol en navidad -Lo eres- le acusa con un dedo puntiagudo.

-No me parezco a ese bastardo- escupe ácidamente forcejando sin éxito a las capas de madera que lo cubren... un apretón y le quitan el aliento.

-Tobi nunca me dijo nada- dice un tanto traicionada dando por hecho algo que no ha confirmado el villano furioso que es ignorado con facilidad practicada -Supongo que tendremos que hablar de esto- murmura para sí mismo.

-No hables como si no estuviera aquí-

Parpadeando, levantando la vista de nuevo en dirección a Dabi... el monstruo aprieta los labios en completo disgusto -Eres un jovencito bastante enojado ¿no?-

Sus ojos se encienden, el descaro de esta mocosa -No sabes nada, solo eres una zorra... un perro de Endevour tan ciega a su fama- escupe con más veneno de lo que deseaba, pero odia todo de esa familia... odia como parecen olvidarse del monstruo que es Enji.

Golpeando el pergamino en el suelo con fuerza, haciendo del bosque agitarse a un viento inexistente... el castigo en esa niña es duro, como si fuera la mayor y debe ser obedecida -No hables sin saber, niño- advierte, pero su sonrisa serena vuelve en seguida -Elegir atacar a tu propia familia ¡Shoto no se merece esto!-

-No me importa, no es nada para mí-

Lo que fue una mañana infiltrándose por las copas de los árboles, de repente se oscureció... el rostro de la niña se sombreo, su ceño se torció en un gesto feo lleno de advertencia... Dabi empujo su lengua en su garganta y tuvo el impulso primario de retroceder, aquietarse para no llamar la atención.

Pero esta extraña atmosfera se detuvo, en segundos el pequeño monstruo se gira para mirar más allá de Dabi... su color desaparece como si estuviera escuchando algo... y se gira poniendo el pesado pergamino en su espalda para desaparecer en segundos.

-¿Dónde se fue Senju?- el gato macho de los ridículos héroes gato pregunta unos segundos después.

No sabe lo que paso (porque fue un peón) pero espera que haya sido malo.

Una neblina apareció unos segundos después de que fuera bajado de la rama de ese torcido árbol que creció a sus espaldas... el tonto Tiger intento arremeter pero fue inútil atrayendo el grito de advertencia del resto de los pussycats, Dabi solo sonrió divertido al dejarse arrastrar a su libertad tan fácilmente.

Pudieron fallar en su objetivo, pero al menos podía seguir intentándolo.

XXXXX

Midoriya grita con lágrimas en los ojos y sus brazos inútiles colgando a su costado donde se encuentra de rodillas... la frente en el suelo con la impotencia carcomiéndole.

Fallo de nuevo.

De nuevo le quedo mal al legado de All Might de una manera espectacular.

Ajeno a los dolores musculares o sus compañeros dispersos en la zona inconscientes, Izuku se encontraba abrumado por el estrés de superar un accidente automovilístico, una persecución y posteriormente una de las luchas más aterradoras que ha tenido en su vida para finalizar con un secuestro enfrente de sus narices... por lo que lamenta en voz alta su fracaso hasta que su garganta duela.

-Midoriya-chan- llama una voz preocupada.

Izuku no se molesta en levantar el rostro del suelo (no puede, no siente su cuerpo), sabe quién es y se siente más avergonzado... la humillación pinta inadecuadamente un pedazo en su mente saturada... trata, pero falla de saludar a quien siente flotando encima de sí mismo -Se los llevaron- dice quedamente -Se llevaron a Kacchan y Todoroki-

-Ya veo- Senju dice tranquilamente.

Como si no fuera nada, como si tal revelación fuera inútil... de la furia saca fuerzas para levantar su rostro y encarar a su compañera de clases, gritarle su falta... su irresponsabilidad de quedarse atrás cuando muy bien pudo luchar a su lado... hubieran evitado tanto drama si tan solo fuera una buena compañera de clases y no tomar luchas que no le corresponden, que eran de los profesionales... pero cualquier comentario pierde fuerza al ver sus ojos.

Fue su más grande error.

Izuku casi se asfixia cuando el aire se espeso con la intensidad de la ira de Hashirama, los pocos árboles que rodeaban la zona de batalla comenzaron a balancearse y temblar como si hubiera un viento fuerte, con sus hojas marchitándose hasta parecer finales de otoño... pero eran sus ojos tan oscuros normalmente llenos de alegría infantil ahora oscurecidos, como un pozo sin fondo amenazando con tragar todo a su paso y su rostro tan lleno de sombras aun cuando es imposible ante la falta de ellas a esta hora de la mañana.

Tuvo miedo.

Senju le sonrió consolador con su personalidad habitual, pero Izuku no se sintió consolado, ha visto algo que no debería y habiendo sido testigo ¿Cómo vería a su torpe y poderosa compañera a los ojos sin recordar el miedo primario que lo embargo? -No te preocupes, cuando despiertes todo estará bien- es lo último que escucho al caer en la inconsciencia.

XXXXX

Cuando recibió la alerta, Enji ya estaba comenzando a levantarse para entrenar un poco... con el ambiente sintiéndose como la calma antes de la tempestad... lo tenían tan nervioso que dormir era tan difícil... por lo que no tardó en reaccionar con urgencia, levantando a Natsuo con fuertes golpes en la puerta y advirtiendo del código que Fuyumi les dio a cada uno para cualquier eventualidad, se alisto lo más pronto posible.

Mirar el Gps le indico que estaban bastante lejos, maldijo al acomodarse detrás del volante, llevando a un apenas vestido hijo de copiloto a quien ocupo con llamadas a cada número programado en su agenda que sean necesarios para la movilización, no escatimara... era su hijo, maldita sea si deja que le pase algo.

-Hashirama está con él- Natsuo dijo agarrado de donde pueda ante los fuertes giros que hacen rechinar chantas en cada calle... al menos es demasiado temprano para que haya carga vehicular a la que pudiera molestar con su imprudente manera de conducir.

-Eso no significa nada- desdeñosamente dice, no es como si lo sintiera sinceramente... la mocosa estaba comprometida con su familia, eran suyos y tal reclamación no se la quitarían ni en la tumba... pero en este momento, solo piensa que la llamada de auxilio de Shoto no debió de activarse si estaba con ella.

No quiere sentir esta traición de que la mocosa no cumpliera su trato, quiere pensar que hay algo sucediendo detrás de escena... que no puede enojarse sin saber que paso... solo una voz parecida a su hija le dice que se calme, que no sea tonto y asuma tanto de una situación que desconoce... además no sería conveniente quemar su coche.

Salir a la carretera le pareció eterno.

Al menos sabe que Anbu pronto lo seguirá, los paramédicos también, todos en su agencia ya deben estar despiertos a esta hora y aunque ahora su número es tan reducido a causa de tantos ataques que ha logrado ocultar del ojo público reduciendo su nómina... son suficientes para su apoyo.

Viendo en un borrón pasar cada paisaje, entrando a puentes... casas humildes... uno que otro santuario pequeño encajado al borde de la carretera... pronto es solo montaña, Natsuo maldice a su lado en cada peligroso giro... pero no puede perder más tiempo de lo innecesario, mirando el gps todavía le falta media hora, media maldita hora y llegaran.

¿Cuánto tiempo ya ha perdido?

-Estamos acercándonos ¡baja la velocidad!- espeta Natsuo con frenesí, habiendo checado cada compartimiento a su alcance como copiloto... ha hecho un inventario de todo el contenido de primeros auxilios que tenían, no es como si no hubiera echado su maletín... pero era mejor verificar que mirar la velocidad en la que el inútil (asustado) Enji (padre) está manejando.

Razonando que morder a Natsuo era una pérdida de tiempo, Enji decidió ir a una velocidad educada... mirando el borde de la carretera conforme más se acercan, hay una montaña al fondo, sabe que esa dirección es el centro de operaciones de las pussycats y se preguntó especulativamente si era el lugar del campamento.

Fueron muy herméticos, aun como héroe le negaron el conocimiento a donde iba su descendencia.

Entonces puede verlo en segundos, mete el freno de golpe haciendo que Natsuo casi se golpee la cabeza con el vidrio... mete la reversa y acelera volviendo a frenar a los pocos segundos, ni siquiera estaciona correctamente... con las intermitentes que su hijo en un momento de lucidez coloca, Enji ya estaba bajando en toda su gloria dejando la puerta abierta con descaro.

Natsuo se pregunta si es el único coherente en la situación.

Endevour no es una persona con tacto, es brusco y temperamental... mira el desastre en el que salen esos niños de entre los arboles de manera general... parecen detenerse unos segundos al verlo, está por exigir respuestas porque no puede ver a Shoto, cuando la niña de aspecto desvergonzado (solo con su pantalón y top) lo mira con lágrimas en los ojos y tanta esperanza.

Nunca le gusto ver niñas llorando.

Es algo que lo congela.

Es incómodo.

Fuyumi le dijo que era un idiota por hacer eso, las mujeres pueden controlarlo de esa manera.

Al menos en su hija y la mocosa no funciona.

Prefiere mirar a otro lado, detectando igualmente que hay camillas... que han colocado hileras de heridos delante como un jodido tributo... Endevour tampoco ve a Shoto con ellos, menos a Hashirama pero si al sensei de su clase junto con esa niña que estuvo bajo el mando de Gato... eso era malo -Natsuo-

-Estoy en eso- su hijo obviamente ya está mirando a los heridos con aire crítico, seguro ya identifico desde el más grave al menor... puede confiar en el para estas cosas.

-Donde esta Shoto-

-Tiene que regresar- La misma niña desvergonzada levanta la vista desde donde se dejó caer en un lio lastimoso.

-Ellos se quedaron atrás para distraer a los villanos- la otra chica de rasgos de sapo explica sin parpadear.

Frunce el ceño, entonces otros le explican que más de estos niños sirvieron de obstáculo, pero hay un ruido en su mente que le indica que Shoto no hizo lo correcto... porque después de todo... los villanos están detrás de Endevour.

Empalidece.

La realización lo golpea con la fuerza de un camión dejando su sangre helada... corriendo a una velocidad ridícula tan pronto otro de los cansados niños señala la dirección por la que vienen, espera que solo sea una tontería paranoica... que lo que tiene en mente es mentira.

Debe ser mentira.

Que quizás tenían un plan para All Might como en la USJ, quizás es por All Might este ataque ¿verdad? Y si es de esa manera, entonces Shoto hizo lo correcto... respaldar a los menos preparados... ayudar a sus compañeros de clase, entonces todo este miedo sería inútil ¿verdad?

Se miente a si mismo aun cuando sabe que eso lo obligo a tomar medidas preventivas.

Que lo lógico es pensar cual es el objetivo de los villanos.

Enji se sigue mintiendo mientras corre en ese bosque.

Sus pasos eran largos, sus saltos a través de los obstáculos naturales fueron fáciles... Endevour solo tenía vista delante, orientándose apenas para seguir... fue un tiempo que se sintió tan largo nuevamente... su corazón agitado, su mente pasando miles de posibilidades.

Puede olerlo antes de verlo... quemado y tierra removida, tal vez hasta madera fresca recién cortada flota a través del viento de esa infernal mañana... divisa parches de hielo en las copas comenzando a descongelarse... pequeñas columna de humo... arboles caídos... entonces se detiene, un claro despejado lleno de agujeros y como si una bola de fuego hubiera caído en ese lugar.

Busca frenéticamente hasta detectar a alguien en el borde con chicos alineados en lo que seguramente es un tratamiento.

Su fiero rostro se encuadra, pisotea furiosamente en esa dirección -Donde esta Shoto- escupe con los puños apretados, apenas conteniéndose y alzándose peligrosamente donde Senju trabaja en el niño con cabeza de pájaro.

-Se lo llevaron-

Se congela, sus llamas se levantan en su traje heroico y arrebata a la mocosa del suelo donde esta arrodillada sujetándola del cuello de su desastroso uniforme -Explícate- gruñe oscuramente en su rostro.

Hashirama hace un puchero, uno real no los dramáticos que normalmente usa para acobardarlo, intenta hablar pero sale nada -Se supone que esto no son los países elementales- le susurra llorosamente -entonces dime Enji ¿Por qué la guerra nos continua siguiendo hasta aquí? ¿Por qué los niños tienen que pelear? ¿Por qué hacen esto?-

Ahora con su enojo apaciguado, con el tiempo que tuvo para pensar, el Shodaime no tuvo de otra que lamentar en su mente la decisión de estos niños... de la liga de villanos... de arremeter contra otros niños en una pelea que en ese mundo debería ser innecesaria ¿Para qué? ¿Poder? ¿Territorios? ¿Fama? Que mueve la guerra en este mundo y está cansado... tan cansado de ver las decisiones de la humanidad empeñada en pelearse entre sí.

Enji baja la intensidad de sus llamas, cierra sus ojos momentáneamente y decide retirar su furia para otro momento soltando a la mocosa suavemente en el suelo -Eres un jodido adulto, un shinobi, Hashirama, Compórtate como tal- espeta cansadamente al dejarse caer en el suelo apenas sintiendo el dolor de piernas por el esfuerzo de correr un jodido maratón en un bosque por sabrá kami cuanto tiempo.

-Enji... yo...-

-Ni pienses disculparte, mocosa, solo termina lo que has estado haciendo, hay que regresar y prepararnos- gruñe furiosamente sacando su móvil del lugar donde Natsuo lo dejo en su disfraz, tiene que mensajear a su estúpida hija y reclamarle su retraso, era momento que trajera su trasero en este momento de necesidad.

-Yo no perderé a un hermano- la voz de Hashirama es más promesa.

-Y yo no perderé a un hijo, Hashirama-

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Nota:

Dabi no se dio cuenta, pero el clon con el que luchaba desapareció... el pergamino ahora lo trae porque era el Hashirama original, aunque no vio daño, es porque se sano instantáneamente... los nomu y Muscule fueron adversario bastante crueles, salvajes y dispuestos a usar todo a su alcance para doblegarla... fue mordido, apuñalado, y golpeado... pero su habilidad de curarse y alimentándose del chakra natural que ahora plaga el bosque con sus árboles, cubrir el daño fue fácil.

Dabi es una persona rencorosa con visión de túnel.

Kurogiri fue a recoger a los que estuvieran conscientes... porque esos serían los que pasaron su supuesta prueba de la cual no les dijeron de antemano, la misión estaba destinada a fracasar desde el principio... con un monstruo como el jefe oculto, uno que igualmente probaron sus límites, no tenían la esperanza de superar, era solo un nivel para Shigaraki.

Y un método de obtener aún más datos para el Nomu perfecto contra Senju Hashirama.

Himiko quien no obtuvo nada de sangre para probar, Moonfish, Twice y Mr. Compress junto con Dabi lograron pasar su prueba... Muscule, Spinner, Magne y Mustard no lo pasaron, fueron recogidos por las autoridades sin esfuerzo.

Ojiro, Sato, Tokoyami, Kirishima, Bakugo, Todoroki y Midoriya lucharon ferozmente contra los dos nomus, shigaraki y kurogiri, estos dos ultimos fueron mas espectadores que les gustaba involucrarse cuando veia que los aspirantes a heroes tenian la ventaja en sus creaciones... al final los villanos abrumaron a los heroes... el primero en caer fue Ojiro, azotado en el suelo hasta casi romer su espalda... el siguiente Sato, se quedo sin combustible, se desmayo de pie... Tokoyami fue golpeado con un arbol... Kirishima fue victima de la mano desintegradora de Tomura, sus brazos perdieron algo de piel... Bakugo y Todoroki fueron sacados al mismo tiempo por uno de los unicos nomu aun vigentes, el ultimo ya contaba con descompensación de temperatura por el uso excesivo de quirk... Midoriya fue dejado consciente para torturarlo mentalmente, Shigaraki recordó a All Might y deseaba que esa desesperación creciera y quizás decirle al símbolo de paz que es su culpa.

Enji sinceramente olvido la seguridad del resto de los chicos, Natsuo solo negó pero no dijo nada en contra... era mejor no divulgar tal descuido y solo por hoy... no lo delatara con Fuyumi.

Hashirama tuvo un flashback... al ver la zona de guerra... le trajo recuerdos de un momento de la época de los clanes combatientes que aunque en menor escala... fue suficiente para mover sus bases, trato de controlarse... entonces Midoriya suelta el hecho que han secuestrado a su hermanito y fue descontrolado... pero priorizo tratar a los niños, era inútil moverse cuando no sabe a dónde por culpa del señor del portal, tuvo el suficiente tiempo para ponerse melancólico... porque de verdad no desea el tipo de guerra que conoce, pero ahora, los villanos dieron el primer paso... ellos fueron los que provocaron, entonces, que se atengan a las consecuencias.

Todos fueron hospitalizados.

Neah20 fuera.


	36. Chapter 36

Misión 28: Declaración

Cuatro horas después del secuestro basto para que todos los noticieros, tabloides y plataformas en internet estuvieran al tanto del ataque en la carretera a una clase de la UA con sus diferentes conspiraciones y otros datos generales que se han filtrado.

Pronto tendrán que dar una entrevista.

Espera usarla a su favor.

Nedzu apaga el televisor con un aire contemplativo, girando su silla para mirar el paisaje, su mente pasa por diferentes planes para absorber el golpe que está por recibir de diferentes ángulos importantes de la actual sociedad... la prensa... el gobierno... los padres de familia y civiles en general comenzaran a cuestionar la UA como una escuela segura.

Esta fue un importante altercado que pondrá bajo cuestión sus bases.

Luego mira el reporte de las pussycats sentado inocente en su escritorio, algo que ha solicitado desde que se enteró por Aisawa que Senju Hashirama estaba poniendo su propia capa de seguridad algo rudimentaria y bastante peculiar... al principio lo permitió no solo por su respaldo del profesor tan estricto como Eraserhead, sino por genuina curiosidad.

Ahora no solo le redactan lo efectivo de la seguridad extra, las luchas, los tipos de villanos sino que también las consecuencias del enfrentamiento... comprometidos con la sociedad, la UA siempre trata de reforestar o pagar daños en los que sus estudiantes estén involucrados... y esta no es la excepción, sin embargo es diferente... los arboles de su estudiante no solo han invadido la zona del campamento supliendo los de la región, sino que parece, con solo lo que va del día, que están prosperando alegres de vivir... pero ¿Qué afectación traerá a la ecología? Supone que deberá autorizar una investigación al respecto y saber si tendrán que removerlos.

Senju demostró de nuevo su rendimiento, Nedzu admite que ha sobresalido desde el festival deportivo en maneras absolutamente absurdas... luego castiga de nuevo que uno de sus estudiantes estuviera involucrado... pero por lo que le reportaron, Aisawa no pudo controlar a Senju y evacuarla como al resto de la clase.

Sir Nighteye seguro es infeliz en este momento por lo que tendrá que pagar en multas.

Y la niña tendrá que lidiar con un sensei enojado cuando despierte este último.

Tiene el corazón donde se debe aunque todas sus trampas (restos de lo que quedo después de la lucha) apuntan a que eran demasiado agresivas para la ocasión... de todas formas Senju estará en grandes problemas cuando todo se estabilice.

Suspirando descontento de sus divagaciones y planeaciones para su saturada agenda, como autoridad de la UA tiene mucho con que lidiar... la prensa... el hospital que recibió a los estudiantes heridos... padres de familia asustados... civiles que ahora miran con duda su colegio pero sobretodo, una estrategia de rescate a la que fue solicitado por la agencia de Endevour.

El ratón mira el reloj en la lujosa pared.

Supone que era mejor comenzar a hacer su camino para llegar temprano, no podían permitirse perder demasiado tiempo... los villanos tienen a dos importantes estudiantes bajo su poder sin aparente motivo alguno que ponerlos en una posición desventajosa.

Eso era imperdonable.

Toparse con All Might en el corredor no fue sorpresa, ambos compartieron una mirada apretada y bastante comprometida... este parece prometer ser un día demasiado estresante... lo único que no comprenden es el motivo de All For One para hacer este tipo de cosas, desde que apunta a Endevour su inmutable y sutiles modos de operación era tan diferente a años anteriores.

Ahora no solo ha puesto precios, tentando a villanos de baja monta a actuar, sino que es descarado y ahora secuestro a dos niños... Nedzu pensó que entendía todo, pero supone que un viejo villano es capaz de cambiar, ajustarse y eso es aún más aterrador e impredecible.

XXXXX

Sir Nighteye ha tenido una mala mañana.

Desde que su teléfono sonó para informarle que la clase de su hija adoptiva fue atacada... no ha tenido ningún respiro para siquiera superar el susto... un susto innecesario, Hashirama resultó ilesa en comparación al resto de su clase y todo porque no iba en el autobús... sino que la insolente se quedó en el campamento a ayudar a los profesionales.

Las multas llegaran dentro de dos o tres días hábiles, ya puede decir que le costara y solo le lanza un gesto cansado a la inocente mocosa sentada en el lado del copiloto en ese asfixiante auto por el que conduce de regreso a casa.

-Podemos pasar al hospital- la voz de Senju es cuidadosa, amargada y un tanto frustrada... el descontento de haber tenido que ser dejada atrás por las patrullas saturadas de sus compañeros de clases.

Aprieta el volante con discreción, Sir Nighteye suspira un tanto anivelando su temperamento... sin quitar su vista de la calle contesta un escueto y profesional -Es mejor que te des un baño-

Hashirama no dice nada unos momentos, quizás detallando la ruina en la que está pero solo tararea como si pensara algo divertido... tal vez un recuerdo -Estoy bien, deseo ver al resto de los niños ¿Por favor?- implora con su misma actitud soleada.

Como si no la hubiera recogido con el peor gesto solemne del lado del imponente Endevour.

-Supongo que podemos dar una visita rápida, pero no esperes que te dejen tratarlos ¿está claro?- Mirai amenaza al cambiar el rumbo por el que iban.

-Pero Sir...-

-Ya has roto demasiadas regulaciones, sé que quieres ayudar, pero no puedo permitirte también ese tipo de libertades... deja a los médicos trabajar- advierte ahora con sombras en su rostro, Nighteye no quiere lidiar con más burocracia y aunque seguro sería una buena ayuda a los médicos... era mejor marcar la línea -¿Esta claro?-

-Es injusto-

-Lo sé, pero no es opcional ¿Estas entendiendo?- repite de nuevo.

-Bien, no los tratare- murmura de mala gana la adolescente.

Deja un suspiro de alivio -Entiendo que esto te parece innecesario, hasta inútil, fuiste lo mejor de tu generación _shinobi_...- aun la palabra es tan absurda, todo lo que no es un héroe -pero aquí no trabajamos como los países elementales... Hashirama... y mientras no haya guerras, es innecesario que te involucres... a todas las de la ley, eres menor de edad y como tu tutor, tengo el derecho de marcarte las líneas- dice lento Sir sin pestañear, la calle es soleada... casi un día normal.

Un suspiro sufrido del shodaime.

-No esperes más cereales coloridos por el resto del mes, estoy limitando tu crédito en tu móvil y solo podrás salir de la escuela a la casa ¿está claro jovencita?- se siente ridículo, Sir sabe castigar a un personaje que mentalmente es más grande que su abuelo (si estuviera vivo) pero no cambiara su manera de tratarla con solo saber su pasado.

-Pero Siir- lamenta la adolescente.

-No es opcional, estoy advirtiendo a Mirio que no te ayude- agrega con el ceño fruncido, ese jovencito tiene una debilidad por Senju y se asegurara de darle un ultimátum.

Un puchero decepcionado, pero hay un brillo amable en sus ojos -Te lo estas tomando bien- Hashirama murmura con los brazos cruzados ahora mirando las calles con sus peatones ajenos a los dramas heroicos del momento.

-Por supuesto, tenía una sensación de lo que eras cuando decidí recogerte- acepta recordando ese día, hace tantos años, casi sonríe de la ironía de que un asesino... un monstruo... este dispuesto a convertirse en un héroe -Por lo que tu historia es creíble, además, tuve una conversación profunda con el Nidaime- informa sobre tal llamada sorpresiva.

Ciertamente es aterrador que_ esa_ persona lo haya contactado y conseguido su número en el momento perfecto en el que estaba lidiando con una lucha mental sobre las revelaciones de su hija adoptiva.

Una pequeña risa, una postura alegre ante la mención de la hija mayor de Endevour -Todavía quiero ir por mi hermano y ese otro niño-

-Y ese es un derecho que no tienes-

-Mirai- Advierte seriamente.

Sir trata de no tener escalofríos e ignorar el espeso aire casi asfixiándolo, tercamente continua manejando sin mirar al que lo fulmina con la mirada -Endevour es capaz de trabajar con esto- advierte al estacionarse fácilmente, apagando el auto y girándose para encarar al severo shinobi adolescente -Deja a las autoridades trabajar, Hashirama, no te involucres-

Un girar de ojos, encogiéndose de hombros sin comprometerse a nada... Senju baja del auto sin mirar atrás.

El tutor solo quiere llegar a su casa, esto será una lucha de voluntades y no tendrá miedo de enfrentarla... puede ser un asesino, una persona que le oculto grandes secretos... pero está seguro nunca será dañado por Hashirama.

La adolescente camina delante de Sir, obviamente negándose a hablarle... quizás hasta planeando como escapar para hacer su voluntad de involucrarse en lo que seguro seria el mayor enfrentamiento del año... bueno, uno de tantos que va en ese año.

Parpadea cuando llegan a la entrada principal del hospital de Hosu, como temía hay periodistas flotando codiciosamente... cámaras captando a cada persona que entra... haciendo preguntas incomodas a quienes atrapa, parece un dolor.

Los recién llegados, parados uno al lado del otro... sin decirse nada... se giran para buscar en los costados una entrada más sutil, de esas que tienen para ser usado discretamente... la encuentran entre el basurero, entran siendo recibidos por enfermeras juiciosas en un filtro que seguro fue idea de las autoridades.

Una recepción secundaria bastante humilde a comparación de la principal, ahora abarrotada por lo que asume son padres de familia de la UA.

La televisión sintoniza los reportajes escandalosos de lo que ahora se conoce como "el ataque de verano" con varias teorías y quejas de la falta de comentarios de la academia o los héroes que saben estuvieron involucrados.

Sir arquea la ceja, Hashirama parece enderezarse ante las miradas que recibe y no se acobarda o muestra esa culpa que seguro carga ante los ojos de nadie... buena mascara, un entrenamiento que seguro fue doloroso... ambos caminan directamente a la recepción donde deberán hacer las preguntas que quieren y si pueden visitar a alguien.

La enfermera les está dando una mirada de reprimenda, los datos que piden no son pertinentes para ellos... aun como héroe... no es su asunto, Hashirama está por gritar cuando se detiene de golpe... girándose para mirar el corredor donde la figura altiva de una heroína que aunque fuera de servicio la mayor parte de este tiempo, es afamada y reconocida.

El Nidaime es más intimidante en persona.

-TOBI-

Un suspiro sufrido, sin moverse y recibiendo el doloroso abrazo.

Sir solo suspira igualmente agotado, apenas escuchando los balbuceos amortiguados del adolescente dramático... mira directamente a la dama, unos ojos helados y sin emoción alguna en sus rasgos, los tatuajes rojos solo acentúan su severidad -Lamento esto- Saluda señalando a su hija aferrada fuertemente al torso femenino.

-Está bien, estoy acostumbrado- su tono es firme, grave y femenino, apretando sus labios al bajar la mirada a la niña.

Resiste de preguntar, sabe la historia, solo suspira de nuevo como ha hecho constantemente -¿Algo que pueda informarnos?- prefiere preguntar con los brazos cruzados.

Para cualquiera que mire fuera de esta pareja, pensara en lo aterrador que son el intercambio de miradas... la atmosfera de profesionalismo que asfixia... en como son tan altos, imperturbables y casi una rivalidad en apariencias... todos asumen que están hablando de trabajo, los padres de familia se acobardan de acercarse a interrumpir... pueden tener a una adolescente entre ellos, pero no es disuade a nadie de que no serán fulminados si rompen su conexión.

-Es mejor discutir esto en privado, me temo que no tenemos tiempo- Nidaime afirma profesionalmente, quitándose a Hashirama con práctica de años, dándoles una seña para que siguieran.

Sir arquea la ceja, pero acepta ir detrás de ambos shinobis, no viajan tan adentro del hospital, solo entran a una sala privada muy pequeña que sabe es usada para interrogatorios que la policía en ocasiones ocupa en este tipo de instalaciones... cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, ve el momento justo en que el ambiente cambia.

-Eres un clon, donde esta Tobirama- lanza su hija adoptiva sin miramientos, señalando que este que está delante de alguna manera no es el original (y no puede ver una diferencia para notarlo).

-Resolviendo algunos asuntos urgentes antes de la reunión con las autoridades en la agencia de Endevour- afirma la mujer al sentarse en la silla con una postura tan perfecta y rígida.

Sir de repente se siente fuera de lugar al mirar a ambos casi ignorándolo.

-Llegas tarde- continua la adolescente con los brazos cruzados a unos pasos, no hay recriminación solo una ligera acusación casi infantil (fingida).

-Lo sé- admite escuetamente la pálida mujer sin ningún arrepentimiento.

Hashirama solo suspira, cualquier bondad es lavada de su rostro y aunque solo mira la espalda... Sir tiene el impulso de enderezarse -Los villanos están mejorando, aprendiendo me arriesgaría a admitir- dice fácilmente.

El héroe en el margen arquea la ceja, porque eso es el tipo de información importante que debería de exponer a la policía... pero ahora se muerde la lengua... por el momento guarda esto para ser discutido después de lo que sea este presenciando (porque esto no es lo que pidió cuando le pregunto si podía informarle algo del asunto).

-No solo planearon las reacciones de las autoridades, vieron la manera de apartarme del resto de los estudiantes... - continua su hija con un suspiro doloroso, casi vergüenza de no haber visto el escenario en el que actuó -Perdí a uno de mis hermanos-

-No lo has perdido, Hashirama, podemos sacarlo-

-Lo sacaremos- promete su hija haciéndolo fruncir el ceño porque no han tenido tiempo de discutir el asunto.

-Eso es lo que quiero hablar, tú no iras a esta misión, Hashirama-

Un silencio latente ante la declaración firme de la heroína, Sir Nighteye antes que alivio tiene el impulso de pegarse a la pared para hacerse pequeño... las miradas que ahora se intercambian los antes hermanos son aterradoras y carentes de esa asfixiante atmosfera (seguro pensando en los civiles hospitalizados o en la recepción que no necesitan más incomodidades).

-Explícate- exige con mando Hashirama, su figura de autoridad se acrecienta y seria gracioso de comparar... una niña imponiéndose a la profesional... pero Sir no cree tener el valor de señalarlo.

Un suspiro del clon, una mirada imperturbable y una línea delgada en sus labios -Traeré a mi hermano, no necesitas involucrarte-

-Es _Nuestro_ hermano-

-Lo es, pero en este momento, no deseo que estés en esta misión... -

-Un henge haría todo ¡no necesito estar con esta apariencia!- señala su hija sin vergüenza alguna, Sir frunce el ceño ante tal admisión ¿Cuántas veces lo han engañado? No quiere saber, son datos innecesarios que solo fracturaran su relación (lo sabe).

El Nidaime solo niega efusivamente -No solo es eso, sé que podemos engañar a cualquiera... pero prefiero mantenerte al margen... además la comisión ya te tiene en observación, solo un altercado más y estarán proponiéndote a un programa especial... Hashirama... y no importa quién sea tu tutor o que tan terco sea Aisawa y Enji, te tomaran -

Su sangre se hela ante tal amenaza, Sir solo se aparta de la pared para mirar con sorpresa al Nidaime cuya severidad es rígida -¿Cómo lo sabes?-

Una sonrisa presumida, el nidaime solo niega responderle para enfocarse en el frustrado adolescente -No es diferente a tu tiempo como shodaime, Hashirama, solo déjame trabajar y traeré a nuestro hermano de regreso- promete.

-¿Quieres cargar con todo de nuevo?-

Una sonrisa amarga al negarse a mirar a su hermano mayor a los ojos -es lo menos que te debo ¿no? Solo quiero que descanses de esto, me hare cargo- admite sinceramente.

Un suspiro relajado, pasando su mano por el lio de cabello... Hashirama cede un poco -Me siento culpable-

Un bufido -Siempre tomas la situación personal, Hashirama, ¿te está afectando la adolescencia? No recuerdo que fueras tan imprudente e inmaduro- se queda pensativo -me corrijo, eras así antes-

Una risa divertida, llena de jovialidad del Senju antes mayor -Es mi familia quien está en riesgo- le recuerda sutilmente, ambos comparten comprensión pero lo dejan sin explicar.

-Sí, pero Enji no es Butsuma- le recuerda sutilmente el Nidaime.

Sir no sabe mucho sobre lo personal, pero ese nombre es el de su padre pasado... uno dispuesto a lanzar a sus hijos tan jóvenes a batallas de las que mucho no salieron vivos.

Hashirama se ilumina, un poco de su preocupación se lava -Necesitaba ese recordatorio- murmura apenada -Supongo que me he relajado ¿no?-

Sir aprieta los labios en completo disgusto e incredibilidad ¿La niña paranoica se ha relajado? Kami, no podía imaginársela peor (no ha intercambiado historias de terror con Enji como para comparar que puede ser peor).

-Y tienes una clase de hijos imprudentes, Hermano- Tobirama se levanta con una larga mirada de nuevo hablándose tanto entre los silencios... al menos Sir siente que era por esto por lo que pregunto inicialmente y por fin le respondían -Todos estarán bajo observación, mañana estarán listos para recibir visitas... pero hasta entonces, es mejor que estés al tanto-

-Tenemos que hablar de alguien que encontré en la liga de villanos-

Ojos azules se oscurecen, un gesto de disgusto al cruzarse de brazos -¿Esta con ellos?-

Arquea la ceja, Hashirama no demuestra cuanto de su corazón se agita de saber que sus sospechas han sido confirmadas con tan pocas palabras -Me sorprende que no lo sepas-

-Tuvieron convocatorias, al final, mi equipo de infiltración fue atrapado... -admite con un encogimiento de hombros desinteresada, el Nidaime niega -tuve que llenar sus espacios- se queja.

Sir parpadea atrapando esta información que solo son pistas para algo más grande, deseaba entender pero supone que si investiga... sería un problema de conflicto de intereses.

-¿Por qué?-

-No es algo que debamos platicar hoy- Nidaime señala sin sutilezas dando un vistazo al tutor.

Hashirama le lanza un gesto de disculpa, pero se gira a su hermano con una ligera inclinación... aceptando tratar este tema en verdadera privacidad -Trae a Shoto-

-Traeré a Shoto- promete al desaparecer en una cortina de humo.

Habilidades aterradoras e innumerables que la sociedad no necesita saber, Sir comienza a tener un conflicto de moral y está demasiado cansado para esto -Nunca me acostumbrare- admite en voz alta.

Hashirama tiene el descaro de reírse en su cara.

Al menos le han quitado una batalla por luchar con la terquedad del shinobi que adopto, Nighteye tarara contento de sortear el problema... al salir de la habitación no evita sentirse un poco de celos por el tipo de control que tienen estos dos personajes entre ellos... como una maquina engrasada... teme el momento en que Hashirama tenga por completo su licencia, entonces, con dos shinobis ejerciendo, seguro la sociedad será golpeada de maneras diferentes.

Si Nidaime tiene el control de las sombras ¿Qué controlara su hija?

La comisión podría tener la idea de ser quien maneja la sociedad actual, pero parecen no sospechar que algo se está moviendo muy lejos de sus manos... Sir Nighteye es mezquino al no advertirles, no ha estado contento con sus decisiones tiempo atrás y aunque sabe vendrá caos de donde menos lo esperan, se lo merecerán.

XXXXX

Burnin camina rápidamente por los pasillos de la agencia casi vacíos.

Cuando llego a este lugar no tenía muchas expectativas, el héroe de la llama no era del todo su favorito... ser entrevistado por su hija, que en ese entonces no tenía una larga carrera y sin aparente aspiración a ser tan famosa como su padre, no fue agradable... le hizo pensar en el nepotismo, pero luego entendió que es ella quien controla la seguridad... es ella quien despeja antecedentes y coloca a cada nuevo trabajador en su lugar.

Y el Nidaime solo gano más peso aun cuando actuaba tan escasas veces ante el ojo público.

Era extraño el tipo de poder que ponen en alguien tan joven como Nidaime-san, a veces se sentía como si fuera ella su jefe... pero funciona y mientras no afectara su trabajo... mientras no la llevara al misterioso Anbu... todos estábamos bien en nuestras posiciones, ahora daban bonos cada vez que uno realizaba la agenda del héroe de la llama por falta de personal (porque no todos pueden hacer algo tan privado como en verdad ver el día de su jefe).

Hoy prometía ser un día agotador, las noticias han dado lo general y aunque su alerta se activó... es la que vive más lejos de la agencia (le quedaba mejor el otro edificio, pero hasta que esté listo, venir era mucho tiempo perdido, al menos le dan horario flexible).

Arrebatando una de las tablas llenas de información pertinente colocada estratégicamente al lado de la puerta programada para la entrada del personal de la agencia, Burnin se endereza en toda su altura y entra con seguridad... el ruido es abrumador, la mesa de reuniones esta abarrotada de todos los héroes dispuestos y hay tantos invitados flotando de un lado a otro (profesores de UA, ninguna de las agencias de apoyo externas fue solicitada... pero se preparan en el caso de ser solicitadas, lo puede leer en el reporte).

Puede ver al fondo a Endevour cruzado de brazos y gruñéndole en la cara al director de la UA junto con ese detective que viene en ocasiones.

Sabe a qué se debe el caos.

Su tabla tiene los más mínimos detalles del asunto, suspira un tanto preocupada.

Cuando esta por elegir un lugar entre sus compañeros héroes, vio el momento exacto en que uno de los misteriosos e infames Anbu aparece haciendo brincar al director Nedzu y el policía por tal habilidad... en un principio a la propia Burnin le asustaban tanto, no sabía que quirks tenía esa gente pero todos parecían compartir esa habilidad de aparición... Endevour solo gira para recibir cualquier asunto que haga al enmascarado Jabalí aparecer en público.

Todos en la sala se han quedado callados.

Los que trabajan en la agencia tienen un aire de anticipación, conociendo que solo hay pocos motivos por el que su contraparte subterránea este reportándose delante de su jefe ante tantos ojos... los invitados curiosos, sorprendidos y un tanto sospechosos de no poder escuchar nada... aun Nedzu y Tsukauchi que están tan cercas no pueden oír.

-Excelente- Endevour aplaude con entusiasmo, una sonrisa voraz al dirigir su atención a la sala con jabalí enderezándose a sus espaldas -La reunión está por comenzar-

Todos los que trabajan en la agencia saben que solo es en beneficio de los extranjeros, pero el héroe de la llama con seguridad ya avanzo mucho por su propio lado cualquier preparación para salvar a los dos estudiantes... incluido su hijo... de las manos de los villanos (puede leerlo en su tabla que está segura fue hecha a mano por los Anbu y dan un avance de la situación junto con lo que se planea hacer).

-Te tomaste tu maldito tiempo, Fuyumi- Endevour dice alegremente aun cuando sus ojos son furiosos, las llamas aún más calientes y su temperamento amenaza con desbordarse para cualquier ojo conocido saben que sería ideal poder quitarse del camino... pero con una reunión oficial, no es opcional.

Los extranjeros de nuevo no entienden, pero son testigos de la entrada de una heroína que aunque ausente en la carrera a causa de un estudio en el extranjero... es tan famosa como su padre (aun cuando el crédito de atrapar Stain paso a ser general y no individual).

-Cuando estoy en servicio es Nidaime, Endevour, Nidaime- Su tono es plano, sus ojos helados y dando ligeros movimientos de reconocimiento a la sala en general... parada delante de la mesa de reuniones... da un aire de mando a la que ya están acostumbrados los trabajadores -Y tenía algunas vacantes que llenar, ya lo tiene el capitán anbu para su integración- advierte casualmente.

Al otro lado del comedor, como bandos contrarios, el héroe de la llama se cruza de brazos... ambos ignorando las sillas dispuestas en los lugares claves que podían ser tomadas, para los acostumbrados solo suspiran dolorosamente.

Los invitados tragan un nudo porque el ambiente señala una pelea interna venidera (nadie está acostumbrado a cómo se comportan padre e hija)... congelados en sus lugares al margen de la sala, sintiéndose fuera de lugar y poco dispuestos a moverse para ponerse cómodos.

Girando los ojos, se deja caer en la silla con los dientes apretados -Una advertencia, sabes, una maldita advertencia de que estas...- aquí se apaga, se relaja y le lanza un gesto de que esto será tratado más tarde -Espero que ya tengas el dato-

-Por supuesto- el Nidaime pone su propia tabla que sabrá kami de donde saco, lo pone en la mesa y lo desliza para el héroe de la llama -Kamino ha estado bajo nuestro radar hace algun tiempo, pero se ha confirmado dicha ubicaciones... son al menos tres locaciones entre ellas un posible laboratorio- explica como si supiera tanto.

Burnin desea ser tan confiable, capaz y efectiva como lo es el héroe del agua.

-Debes estar bromeando- Midnight no puede detener su incredibilidad.

-¿Tan pronto?- Vlad King frunce el ceño desconcertado, mirando alrededor percatándose de que todos en la agencia del héroe dos no está para nada sorprendido.

Solo una mirada a los invitados, pero el héroe de la llama bufa leyendo el archivo con sus números y un mapa de la zona -Estas personas...- empieza señalando groseramente a Nedzu -Creen que necesitamos un anzuelo en forma de una rueda de prensa-

-Es innecesario- cruzada de brazos, el Nidaime dice sin contemplación.

-¿Entonces?- Endevour levanta su mirada expectante -Supongo que ya has hecho planes ¿no?- se burla con una sonrisa pomposa (porque le gusta presumir aun en momentos inadecuados como esos).

-Elige a quien llevas, un escuadrón pequeño seria el adecuado-

-Esperen, no pueden bromear con esto- uno de los visitantes, Present Mic alega con efusividad.

-¿Crees que estoy bromeando?- Nidaime cuestiona con una ceja arqueada pero un tono cargado de advertencia que hace al presentador dar un paso atrás -eso creía...- dice al girarse a su padre - Natsuo ya está preparando su propio equipo... y Anbu se estará adelantando-

-¿Esto es así de rápido?- Ectoplasm cuestiona donde está, mirando la sala con asombro no disimulado... algo que comparte el resto de los foráneos.

-Por supuesto- Endevour replica -Mi hijo ya ha estado con ellos demasiado tiempo- muerde duramente haciendo retroceder a todos.

-Aun estaremos dando la rueda de prensa- Nedzu se inserta en la conversación saltando a la mesa para quedar a la vista de todos -Y proporcionando respaldo heroico- dice gentilmente pero con un peso de que no es opcional.

El Nidaime le arquea la ceja, Endevour parece divertido pero al final se encoge de hombros -Haga lo que crea prudente, después de todo fue bajo su protección el secuestro- arrastra las palabras acusador -Entonces, no te detengo de hacer lo que creas necesario... solo no entorpezcas a mi personal-

-Nuestro, Nidaime, no lo olvides- Enji canturrea.

La heroína gira los ojos.

Burnin casi se burló del gesto apretado de los docentes traídos por el ratón, pero ahora tenían trabajo que hacer y aunque pocos irán a la delantera... toda la agencia debe estar alerta por si deben involucrarse, dispersarse alrededor del distrito y mantenerse atentos.

XXXXX

Bakugo despertó sintiéndose una mierda.

Su cuerpo está agotado, su mente no se siente del todo despejada y lo peor es que no puede moverse... gime... trata de orientarse, cuando abre los ojos... deseo que todo fuera una estúpida pesadilla.

-Shigaraki, que hace tu sensei con el mocoso del héroe de la llama- escucha que preguntan.

Bakugo frunce el ceño un tanto perdido ¿había otro de los extra con él?

-No es de tu interés- le replican perezosamente, entonces lo atrapan despierto -Bienvenido- el idiota de las manos hace un gesto dramático desde donde está sentado en esa barra con otros tantos imbéciles rodeándolo y mirándolo con diversión sádica... huele a alcohol, madera y otras cosas que no necesita investigar.

Les gruñe, tratando y fallando de encender explosiones en esa mesa de metal donde está amarrado como un perro (su cuerpo todavía no se recupera, hay sangre en lo poco que puede ver... le asusta analizarse... también se niega a pensar en que perdió patéticamente, algo que solo acrecentó sus inseguridades que enmascara con ira).

-Sabes, un personaje como tú se desperdicia con los héroes- empieza el escuálido pálido, recargándose precariamente en el banco como un niño emocionado -Vi tu actuación en el festival deportivo, toda tu energía ¡Toda tu violencia! Eso, es algo de voluntad que los héroes no apreciaron-

Bakugo solo muestra los dientes, aun cuando su mente se horroriza... sabia por boca de muchos que su comportamiento problemático, su temperamento llevaría a que cualquiera pensara en su ligera inclinación al mal, pero nunca pensó en que de verdad lo llevara a esto.

-Únete a nosotros-

-Ni una mierda- escupe tercamente, forcejeando aun cuando se lastima.

-Ni siquiera lo pensaste ¡nos tomó mucho trabajo llegar a ti!- se queja una niña rubia con mirada enloquecida.

-Solo fue un inútil esfuerzo, el campamento solo fue una trampa y una prueba para nosotros-

-No estés tan amargado, Mr Compress- se burla otro idiota con parches como piel.

-Nunca me uniré a ustedes- Bakugo repite tercamente.

El monologo villano estaba por iniciar.

XXXXX

All For One, un personaje que perdió su nombre civil en algún punto mira los datos entregados por el doctor... los infiltrados, también alguno de los supuestos Anbu eran personas duras... ciertamente obtener información de ellos los hizo gastar recursos, fue tan emocionante romperlos y al final... cuando escupieron lo que quería escuchar... estarán destinados a ser nomu para destruir a quienes juraron proteger.

Todoroki Fuyumi es asombrosa, debe darle crédito porque adoctrinar la escoria de la sociedad... hacerlos tan leales... darles un motivo para vivir o morir de buena gana... era un logro y algo aterrador que alguien tan antiguo como él debe respetar.

-Sabes, siempre pensé que Endevour era al que debía derribar- dice conversacional, levantando la mirada de sus informes para encarar al niño que servirá como anzuelo -Pero resulta que es su hija, siempre fue su hija, no es que Endevour sea menos peligroso... pero es ella quien se está metiendo en mi dominio ¿No te parece divertido? Un héroe dispuesto a ensuciarse las manos ¡Que escandalo!- se burla.

Pero el chico, uno que está herido, que probablemente este cansado, hambriento y quizás una pizca de miedo... pero no lo demuestra, no pestañea, solo lo mira con esa apatía propia de alguien entrenado y le saca una sonrisa voraz del All For One porque esto es admirable, adorable y demuestra que quizás se estuvieron defendiendo de la persona equivocada todo este tiempo.

La vejez afecta mucho su visión del mundo si se pierde horribles pistas, se da cuenta y con más razón debe preparar a su sustituto.

-Fue ciertamente motivador, un gran reto que tenía años de no sentir- se recarga en su silla dando una sonrisa nostálgica en su arruinado rostro, porque fue como en los viejos tiempos donde tenía que luchar por controlar la información... los rumores... del bajo mundo -Dime, hijo...- usa oscuramente -¿Tu padre sabe el tipo de monstruo que tiene por hija? ¿Los héroes saben que tienen a un asesino entre ellos?- datos que sinceramente nunca hubiera logrado descubrir si no fuera por las capturas que hizo.

Pero el niño sigue sin mostrar emoción.

-Y esos Anbu, cada uno con una historia- anhela tener dicha información, pero sus capturas estaban limitados... solo en lo que estuvieron involucrado... ninguno tenía contacto con el otro de no ser necesario, sin cuestionarse, lealtad ciega y absoluta... pero hay rumores que héroes han salido de ahí y eso, eso es jugoso como para no saber a quién señalar y toda la verdad -Pero bien podíamos preguntarle ¿no?-

Se pone de pie con gracia, desconectándose de cada tubo y colocando su máscara con facilidad... se ajusta su traje, girándose para encarar a quienes salen de las sombras como si pertenecieran de ellas... era tan poético, tan nostálgico ser rodeado... levantando sus manos para ajustar sus muñequeras tararea -Uno pensaría que alguien tan frio... tan mortal... no sería sentimental, arriesgarse solo por salvar a su hermano... supongo que no todos somos perfectos... verdad, Nidaime- dice conversacional.

Levanta su rostro, si no fuera por la máscara ocultándolo, podía demostrar su sonrisa salvaje -Educado hacer ruido ¿no?- se burla a los pasos casi silenciosos.

Si pudiera ver, vería a la adorable niña saliendo de entre sus enmascarados súbditos todos en postura defensiva... caminando como si no temiera, en su traje tradicional en azul, con un happuri cuyo centro esta tallado un símbolo extranjero deteniendo cabello blanco como la nieve y enmarcando su delicado rostro... era bella, mortal y lo miraba con la seriedad asesina.

-Es un placer por fin conocerte, Nidaime... debo decir, que es un digno nombre para quien ha intentado quitarme el reinado de las sombras ¿no?-

Pero ella solo saca una espada de su espalda, su hermano está siendo extraído rápidamente... pero al hombre inmortal no le importa que su anzuelo le sea quitado, ya tiene lo que deseaba y con esto apunta rápidamente... el quirk preparado explota, pero sabe no mato al héroe que de alguna manera ha evitado el impacto y protegido a sus camaradas.

-Interesante quirk- alaga de nuevo apenas esquivo ser empalado.

Los escombros caen, la tierra huele a quemado y removida... ha arrasado con tantas calles, pero ahora... All for One deseaba poder ver con claridad a su contrincante, no es su hermano, no es nadie que tenga ese legado maldito, es alguien nuevo que le ha venido a retar directamente.

-Y estoy dispuesto a reclamar ese reino- Le responde la niña dando inicio una batalla épica.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

En el próximo veremos el enfrentamiento.

Quería irme directamente ahí, pero dije, no, vamos a poner algo de intermedio... un largo dia, una rápida movilización y Nedzu amargado porque su plan fuera desechado.

Hashirama fue a bañarse, descansar y aunque nervioso... espera pacientemente el resultado de lo que sabe será una lucha.

Endevour está enojado, pero deja todo de lado para concentrarse en no perder a otro hijo.

Tobirama fue a reclutar al extranjero, dejando su diplomado inconcluso (algo que le molesta mucho, porque nunca le gusto dejar nada a medias)... busco personas que estuvieran dispuestos a ejercer como el nuevo anbu... obviamente no participaran en esta misión, estarán bajo capacitación por un largo tiempo antes de ser asignados a un escuadrón.

Los capturados por All For One... fueron sus infiltrados, un grupo pequeño y selecto que casi le pasan la información de Dabi pero fueron emboscados... otros anbu aparte de los que ya habían desaparecido... estos fueron más difíciles de interrogar, sobre todo cuando dos se suicidaron y apenas lograron evitar que los últimos dos siguieran su camino.

Soplaron algunos datos que abrieron un escenario entretenido para All For One.

Neah20 fuera.


End file.
